


Birds and Monsters

by Freudentraene



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Child Abuse, Cruciatus Curse (Harry Potter), Dark Magic, Demons, F/M, Fiendfyre (Harry Potter), Friendship/Love, Good Albus Dumbledore, Heir of Slytherin, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Minor Character Death, Mirror of Erised, Morally Ambiguous Character, Morally Grey Harry Potter, Non-Canon Relationship, POV Harry Potter, POV Third Person, Partners in Crime, Past Child Abuse, Past Torture, Romance, Slytherin, Slytherin Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-04-25 10:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 295,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22294951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freudentraene/pseuds/Freudentraene
Summary: A slightly different purchase planning during his first visit to Diagon Alley means that Harry meets a completely different person than Draco Malfoy at Madam Malkin's. How will this encounter change the fate of the world? And will two restless souls together be able to find some happiness and love in a ruthless world? HP/DG
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter
Comments: 781
Kudos: 699





	1. Fateful Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is based on my oneshot "Desire".
> 
> English is my second language. Even though I have read the chapter several times and have let other people check it as well, I apologize for any mistakes. All possible mistakes in this chapter belong to me alone.
> 
> Later chapters are checked by a beta reader.

_"The Jian, also known as "the bird that shares wings", only possesses one wing. Unless a male and female pair lean on each other and act as one, they're incapable of flight. They're imperfect, incomplete creatures. But, for some reason, their way of life struck me as profoundly beautiful. It was beautiful, I felt."_

Zero Two (Darling in the Franxx)

* * *

_This is the story of Beauty and the Beast. In this tale, however, it is the Beast who teaches Beauty to love, and it is Beauty who turns the prince into a Beast. _

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Fateful Encounter**

_Diagon Alley, 31.07.1991_

Hagrid laughed out loud when they left Gringotts, while Harry was still speechless with admiration. All these piles of gold in his vault in the bank, not to mention the general splendor in Gringotts and the fuss and the many wonders in Diagon Alley! This whole world was just ... _incredible!_ He wanted to see everything! What else could this day have to offer, Harry wondered.

"The best thing we can do now is take care of your purchases," Hagrid said. "Do you still have your list?"

Harry nodded ... and in the following hours the two so uneven figures visited many different shops and bought almost everything Harry would need for his first year at Hogwarts: school books - unfortunately Hagrid didn't want to buy any more books that seemed interesting to Harry ("The professors already know what you need, Harry") - nibs, piles of parchment, ink, a pewter potion kettle and a basic supply of potion ingredients. Harry also got his wand: Holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches. He wanted to try it out immediately with all the spells in the schoolbooks, but Hagrid warned him to wait until he was at Hogwarts.

"Could buy your cloaks now," the gamekeeper finally said, pointing to _Madam Malkin's_ _Robes for All Occasions. _"Listen, Harry, I have to do something else. Would it be okay for you to take care of your cloaks yourself? I will then pick you up right here." With that, Hagrid was gone.

Thus, Harry went alone and a little nervously to the shop door. To cover up his nervousness, he pushed the door open forcefully.

"Ah!" Harry suddenly heard a loud cry of pain, realizing that maybe he had pushed the door open a little too forcefully for in front of him was a tall man with dirty blond hair who was staring at him with rage and holding his cheek and nose. Apparently, he had hit the door in the face of the man who was about to leave the clothing store.

"What do you think, boy? You rascal!" The man's voice was filled with rage.

"Sorry...," Harry stammered. "I didn't want that. That was an accident, really..." Harry was really, really uncomfortable. Uncle Vernon would probably have locked him in the cupboard under the stairs for several days. If not worse.

"Out of the way, lad! You should be chastised, yes, really," the man continued to scold, but since Harry had quickly stepped aside, he just stormed out of the shop without doing what he had said and without turning around again.

Saved by the bell. Taking a deep breath, Hatty looked inside the shop, and saw a girl, about the size of him, with shoulder-length honey blonde hair and wrapped in a navy cloak, looking in his direction. What really captivated him, however, was her smile! It was inconspicuous, hard to see unless you knew exactly what to look for. The corners of her mouth were only slightly drawn up, and the teeth were barely visible. That was the smile of someone who would normally have given up smiling or laughing. Harry knew this smile all too well, for he had learned the exact same smile in recent years. The Dursleys had not liked it when he laughed. Not that he had a lot to laugh about. Quite the contrary.

Yes, Harry was all too familiar with that smile ... and he thought it was beautiful! Just like the ice-blue eyes of the girl which revealed suppressed joy and beamed with truthfulness. Harry was truly captivated.

Before he could get a clear thought and wonder why the girl was smiling in the first place, the girl's facial features hardened, her eyes glazing over and er smile vanishing completely. Turning her head away from him, she looked at an oncoming stocky woman in mauve clothes, who must have been Madam Malkin.

"So, Hogwarts, my dear?"

"Exactly," Harry replied cheerfully.

"Yes" Unlike Harry, the girl said that in a completely neutral, emotionless tone. Her voice was pleasant though, Harry thought.

Madam Malkin led them both to the back of the shop, where another assistant was already waiting. They were then each placed on a stool and put on long black cloaks, before Madam Malkin and the assistant began to pin the correct length for their Hogwarts robes. Finally, they were finished.

"That's it, my dear, we're going to get your cloaks ready so you can take them with you right away. Just wait here for a little bit."

So, Madam Malkin and her assistant went into an adjoining room.

The minutes passed, and neither Harry nor the strange girl said a word. Ultimately, Harry took heart and ended the uncomfortable silence. "So, are you also going to Hogwarts this year?" he asked the girl who had been standing next to him all the time without looking at him once.

"Yes."

She was really taciturn, Harry thought. At least she had turned to Harry now and was looking him in the face. Her eyes, however, still looked completely dull and empty to Harry, the glittering blue from when he first saw her completely gone, as if it had never been there. He found that a shame. Those weren't the eyes of a child.

Since the girl made no move to continue the conversation - if you could call her brief exchange a conversation at all - Harry kept talking. "Then we will become classmates! I'm so looking forward to Hogwarts. I've heard so so many great things about it. By the way, my name is Harry, Harry Potter. And what is your name?" Harry shook with enthusiasm.

This actually seemed to surprise the girl if Harry read her expression correctly. A wrinkle formed on her forehead, and for Harry it looked like she was upset. "And do you say that to impress me or what?" the girl replied in a venomous tone.

Harry was confused. "No... I just wanted to introduce myself to you. After all, we're both going to Hogwarts now…," he stammered. He didn't know what else to say.

The girl looked at him appraisingly, causing Harry to feel like he was lying on a dissection table. The girl's eyes seemed to cut right into him. Finally, however, the girl's features relaxed again, as if she had come to a judgment.

"My name is Daphne Greengrass."

So Daphne, Harry thought. He liked the name; it held something gentle and graceful.

"I am pleased to meet you, Daphne."

He held out his hand. Daphne stared at his outstretched hand, hesitated briefly, but then also reached out and completed their handshake.

Later, Harry would often think back to that moment when he gripped Daphne Greengrass's hand for the first time. Now, however, it was nothing more than the handshaking of two eleven-year-old children who had just met.

"And are you looking forward to Hogwarts too?"

"In a way," Daphne replied after a moment's thought. "It will definitely be a very educational time. And we will spend most of the year there." Daphne raised her arm and pointed to the shop window. "I think the man there is waving to you."

Harry turned his head. Indeed, Hagrid stood outside, grinning at Harry. He held up two large waffles with ice cream to show that he could not get in.

"This is Hagrid. He works at Hogwarts," said Harry happily.

At that point, Madam Malkin also came back, with two large bags in her hands, which she gave to Harry and Daphne. "So, that's it, my dear. Your robes."

Harry fiddled with his wallet to pay for his cloaks when the shop door opened, and another person entered. It was a petite middle-aged woman with honey-blonde hair similar to Daphne's, dressed in an expensive, emerald green robe. She might be considered beautiful if she didn't look as disapproving as if she had crap under her nose.

"Daughter, are you finished here?" Her voice lacked any affection and love. Harry immediately felt reminded of Aunt Petunia.

"Yes, mother," Daphne replied to the woman in an emotionless, somewhat submissive tone. Once again, the girl reminded Harry of himself. It was the same tone of voice that Harry used most of the time towards his aunt and uncle.

"Then come with me."

Daphne started to move, but Harry called after her, "Do we see each other on the ride to Hogwarts?"

Daphne stopped, turning to face him. "Maybe we'll see each other on the platform when you get there early," she said hesitantly.

"And you are?" Daphne's mother spoke to Harry coldly.

"Harry Potter, Madam. I am pleased to -," but Harry broke off in the middle of the sentence when he saw the expression on the woman's face darkening even further and she was now watching him with hardly suppressed anger. Abruptly, the woman turned away from Harry and left the shop. "Come with me, daughter!" she called out loudly. Daphne followed her mother without looking back at least once.

Harry also left the shop, where Hagrid was already waiting for him. Looking down the street, he saw Daphne, her head bowed, and her mother standing with another person, the same man from earlier that Harry had slammed the door in the face. Was that Daphne's father? Of course, after all, he had been in the shop with Daphne when Harry came in. Lovable people, Harry thought, he preferred not to meet them again. Daphne, on the other hand, was a different case. He would like to meet her again and maybe have a long, proper conversation with her the next time.

He saw that the Greengrasses started to move, and shortly afterwards they were lost in the crowd.

"Why do you look so glum, Harry?" asked Hagrid, holding out one of the ice creams cones.

Harry took it from him, starting licking the ice cream (chocolate and raspberry with pieces of nut). "Oh, I don't know," he replied quite taciturnly.

"Was the girl a new friend of yours?"

"Maybe… I don't know. We only talked to each other briefly. She said maybe we could see each other on the platform before the ride to Hogwarts if I got there early enough. I'd like to see her again… I've never had any real friends…"

He had to thank Dudley and his cronies for that, Harry thought.

"We're friends now, Harry," Hagrid said with a broad grin. "And we should get you a birthday present now. What do you think of an owl? It's always good to have your own. Loyal creatures, these owls... Oh, you talked about the platform, Harry. Remind me to give you your train ticket later, and explain how you get on the platform. But now we're going to pick an owl for you!"

That's right, Harry thought, Hagrid was probably his friend now, but, it would be nice for once to have friends his age as well. With that in mind, he and Hagrid walked down Diagon Alley.

* * *

**Next chapter:** Ride Into a New Future

**Preview:**

_Harry looked at Daphne, but if Malfoy's words touched her in any way, at least she didn't show it. She was sitting straight in her seat, her face completely dispassionate. _


	2. Ride Into a New Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is my second language. Even though I have read the chapter several times and have let other people check it as well, I apologize for any mistakes. All possible mistakes in this chapter belong to me alone.

**Chapter 2 – Ride Into a New Future**

His last month with the Dursleys before leaving for Hogwarts felt like an eternity to Harry. After one had a glimpse of paradise, or what one thought was paradise, it was difficult to settle down again with one's normal, insignificant, and above all magicless life. It was little consolation for Harry that the Dursleys were completely ignoring him now. At least, they no longer shouted at him or forced him to do any tasks for them. They also didn't hit him anymore, nor was he locked up in the cupboard that Harry loathed so much.

Still, the days until September 1st passed unbearably slowly for Harry, even so, he had company with Hedwig, the snow owl that Hagrid had given him. Otherwise, Harry spent most of his time reading his schoolbooks late into the night and imagining his life at Hogwarts. What would it be like to live with many other children his age, far from the Dursleys and his previous life, which he hated so much? What kind of magic would he learn? What kind of people would he get to know? With the last question Harry had to think of the girl, Daphne, whom he had met while visiting Diagon Alley. Did she feel the same way as he did at the moment? In any case, he decided to look for her on the platform, after all, she was the first and, so far, the only one of his future classmates whom he had already met.

* * *

When the day of departure finally came, Harry was already awake at five in the morning. After the Dursleys finally got up, they drove to London shortly afterwards. The train to Hogwarts would not leave until 11 a.m., but Harry had persuaded the Dursleys to drop him off at the station a little earlier, so that Harry had more than enough time to find platform 9 ¾ and prepare for departure. Hagrid had told him how to get on the platform, but on such an important day in his life Harry preferred to have a little too much time than not enough to really enjoy everything.

* * *

As soon as Harry walked through the barrier between tracks 9 and 10, he was rewarded with the sight of a sparkling, scarlet steam locomotive that stood on a platform and glittered in the light.

Harry glanced over the platform, noticing that there were not many people yet. Only a few people were on the platform, and almost all of them gave the impression that they were still busy with some last important preparations such as loading the wagons.

At the very end of the platform, though, Harry saw a petite figure with familiar honey blonde hair leaning back on a large suitcase. That had to be Daphne, Harry thought. But why was she sitting there all alone? He started moving in her direction, pushing the large luggage cart in front of him. Some people who Harry passed by seemed to be eyeing him curiously, but Harry simply ignored them.

When Harry reached Daphne, he spoke happily to her, "Hello, Daphne!"

The girl opened her eyes, which she had previously closed, straightened up, and looked into Harry's face. A shadow passed over her face. "Good morning, Mr. Potter. I see you found the platform."

"Why are you so formal? We already know each other. You can just call me Harry," he laughed.

Daphne frowned, seeming to think hard. At least that was what Harry thought, but finally, she nodded briefly. "Agreed," she said calmly.

"You're here early," Harry tried to start a conversation. "The train leaves in over an hour. And aren't your parents here at all?"

Secretly Harry was glad to not find her parents here. Their last meeting had been anything but pleasant, especially with the father, but Daphne's mother also seemed to have some resentment against Harry that he could not quite explain.

"You're already here as well, _Harry,_" Daphne replied, deliberately emphasizing his name, which made Harry smile. "And I might as well ask you why you are here all alone. At least my parents are already gone after they brought me here. That's why I wait here until we are allowed to enter the train."

"My relatives only dropped me here and then went on to get things for my cousin." When Daphne didn't reply, Harry just kept talking. "They're Muggles, you know. And they don't think much of all of this." The understatement of the century, Harry thought. "Is everyone in your family a wizard or witch?" He would like to learn more about Daphne and the wizarding world in general.

"Yes. My parents are both wizards. And my little sister, too. Otherwise, I have only a few relatives."

"Then you must know a lot about magic, right?"

"I've seen a lot. But I haven't done magic myself yet."

"At least, you know your way around better than I do," Harry joked. "I haven't seen almost any magic yet, and until Hagrid told me, I didn't even know I was a wizard. I didn't know anything about my parents and Voldemort either."

Now Daphne looked at him in surprise.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"It's just... not many dare to call him by his real name, You-Know-Who ... That you use his name of all people..." Daphne seemed to be impressed. She eyed him with obvious curiosity.

"Please don't think I want to look particularly brave or anything like that when I use the name. I just never learned that you shouldn't do it. Do you understand what I mean? I really have a lot to learn... I know so little about everything here, about this world." Harry gestured with his arms to the whole surrounding area. "I bet I'll be the worst in class..." Harry looked down at the floor, depressed.

After a few seconds of silence, he heard Daphne's voice again. "Pull yourself together. The school year hasn't even started. Learn eagerly and always do your best. Besides fortitude, magic is above all training and practice. Lazy people don't become great wizards or witches."

Harry raised his head again and noticed that Daphne was still watching him carefully. "Would you maybe study with me at Hogwarts, Daphne?" he asked hopefully.

"Let's wait and see which in which houses we get sorted in Hogwarts."

Harry had read a bit about the Hogwarts houses, but he still did not understand the concept in detail. When he opened his mouth to ask Daphne about it, she interrupted him, pointing to the train.

"The doors are now open. We can get on the train." Daphne got up from her seat on the suitcase and pushed it towards the next wagon. Harry followed.

They had a few problems lifting their heavy suitcases on the train, but finally they had managed to do it with the help of each other and were now sitting in one of the compartments on opposite seats. Harry had not asked Daphne to sit with her, but she had not said otherwise.

Daphne took a book out of her luggage, and Harry realized it was their textbook for transfiguration. Following his seat neighbor, he also took out his book to read, and soon they were both immersed in their respective reading. They only marginally noticed how it was getting fuller and louder on the platform as the families of their future classmates arrived. The train filled up too, but no one else came to the two of them in the compartment, and finally, the train started rolling and soon left London behind, passing meadows with cows and sheep.

After the train had been on the move for half an hour, there was a loud clink from the aisle and an older woman pushed open the compartment door, asking with a smile, "Would you like a snack from the food truck, sweeties?"

Harry had not had a proper breakfast, so he jumped up to hurry to the car. What he saw there surprised him; none of the sweets looked familiar to him.

"Can you recommend something, Daphne," he asked.

Glancing up, Daphne looked at him. "No. I don't care about sweets."

Harry shrugged and just bought something from every sweet. Back in his seat, he tried everything one by one, particularly liking the chocolate frogs, even if he found it somewhat irritating that they were moving. After repeated requests from Harry and a loud stomach rumble on her part, Daphne finally accepted some sweets offered by Harry, and, according to her expression, she seemed to like it extremely despite her previous statements ... she was still a mystery to Harry.

Meanwhile, Harry asked her more questions about her life and the wizarding world. Daphne did not reveal much of herself, but she answered all the other questions, albeit a little taciturnly sometimes. She did not ask Harry any questions, but Harry would not have said much about himself anyway, so he was okay with it.

Several hours passed, and they saw forests, rivers, and hills rushing past the windows as the train kept going north. By now, both of them were absorbed in their books again. Suddenly, however, the compartment door was pushed open, and a girl with bushy brown hair looked inside, already wearing her Hogwarts cloak, a boy with a round face standing behind her.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville here has lost his," said the girl in a commanding voice, pointing to the boy behind her.

"No, we didn't see a toad," Harry replied, but the girl did not seem to be listening, instead looking at the books in his and Daphne's hands.

"You read your schoolbooks? I have already memorized all of them. I just hope that's enough. No one in my family is a wizard. By the way, I am Hermione Granger and who are you?" All of that was told by the girl, Hermione Granger, without taking a breath in between.

Harry looked over at Daphne, who sighed slightly.

"My name is Daphne Greengrass."

"Harry Potter."

"Really?" Hermione called out loud. "Of course, I know everything about you. I have read other books. And you are addressed in _The History of Modern Magic_, in _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_ and in _The Great Chronicle of Twentieth Century Magic_. We have to meet sometimes so you can tell me everything about how you defeated You-Know-Who."

Doesn't this girl have to take a breath when she talks?

"I don't remember anything," Harry said carefully. He was a bit curious though. "So what's in those books?"

"Especially the events of October 31, 1981," Hermione replied cheerfully. "That You-Know-Who killed your parents and then tried to kill you. That his death curse somehow fell back on him. You survived, and only your lightning-shaped scar testifies to the death curse. By the way, you are the only person who has ever survived a death curse. The authors of my books cannot explain why that was the case. Truly a mystery. But for the celebrating wizards afterwards, the exact reasons didn't matter anyway. Apparently, the Ministry of Magic had to do reams of overtime to prevent that the international statute of secrecy was irretrievably broken. A certain Dedalus Diggle, for example, is said to have caused a firework of shooting stars over Kent, which was reported and speculated extensively on Muggle television. Even my parents could remember it..."

Harry, however, was not really listening anymore. He felt queasy. "They... they celebrated when my parents died?" he asked hesitantly, directed at himself rather than those present.

Apparently no one had heard him, because this Hermione Granger was still talking loudly. Now it was about the Hogwarts houses and how she hoped to come to Gryffindor because Albus Dumbledore had been there too.

Finally, however, Daphne intervened. "Thank you for your visit, Miss Granger," she said in a sharp tone that showed nothing of gratitude. "But now we would like to enjoy the rest of the trip in peace. Thank you very much."

Harry was grateful for Daphne's intervention. It was obvious that she had had enough of the Hermione girl, and he too had to digest what he heard.

Hermione Granger stopped speaking and closed her mouth, irritated. She turned and left the compartment again, but not without giving one last piece of advice, "By the way, you'd better change your clothes, I think we'll be there soon." Then she was finally gone.

Sighing in relief, Harry saw Daphne looking at him appraisingly, but she said nothing, and Harry was just fine with that at the moment. Did the wizards really celebrate on the day of his parents' death? Didn't it matter to them that the two, his family, were murdered that day, and he was orphaned? Didn't they care?

Harry looked out of the window, deep in thought. However, he was torn from his musings when the compartment door opened again, and three boys entered. The middle one, standing a little further ahead, had a pale face and light blonde hair. The other two boys were sturdier and positioned themselves behind the middle boy as if they were his bodyguards.

"Is it true?" he asked. "All through the train, they say Harry Potter is in this compartment. So, it is you?"

"Yes," Harry replied shortly.

"This is Crabbe, and this is Goyle," the boy introduced his two companions. "And my name is Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

Now Draco Malfoy looked at Daphne, snorted, and looked back at Harry. "You'll soon work out that some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. And you don't want to have to do with the wrong kind, do you? I could help you with that."

He held out his hand, but Harry did not want to give him his. "I think I can decide very well who is the wrong kind. Thank you very much," he said coolly.

"I'd be careful if I were in your place, Potter," Malfoy replied angrily. "If you are not a little more polite, you will feel the same as your parents. They also didn't know what was good for them. If you put up with rabble like the blood traitor Greengrass there, it will rub off on you."

Harry looked at Daphne, but if Malfoy's words touched her in any way, at least she didn't show it. She was sitting straight in her seat, her face completely dispassionate.

"We've gotten tired of your company now, Malfoy. Your childish tirades don't impress anyone here. Now go away," she finally said in an ice-cold voice that made Harry's flesh crawl.

Now Malfoy was speechless, but his head got an unhealthy red color. He was about to open his mouth when a voice boomed out of the hall, "Five more minutes to Hogsmeade. Get ready to get out. Leave your luggage on the train and it will be brought to Hogwarts for you."

"We should put our cloaks on now," Harry said to Daphne, starting opening his suitcase, completely ignoring Malfoy.

The latter apparently had decided not to have anything intelligent to say, or maybe he just realized that he still had to put on his cloak, at least he turned around without another word and left the compartment, his two buddies following him.

After Harry and Daphne put on their cloaks, they sat down for the last few minutes. "Would you like to talk about what Malfoy just said?" Harry asked his seatmate.

"No," she replied coldly, looking out of the window.

Harry decided not to investigate further and also looked out of the window; it was getting dark. Finally, they drove into the Hogsmeade train station and the train stopped squeakily. Harry and Daphne rose from their seats and stepped out into the hallway which was already full of students.

Getting off the train and stepping into the cool evening air on the small platform, Harry heard a loud, familiar voice. "First-years! First-years over here!" The tall figure of Hagrid moved along the platform, straight towards Harry. "Alright Harry?"

"Yes! Daphne, this is Hagrid. Hagrid, that's Daphne," he replied with a grin.

"Hello, Daphne!"

"Pleased to meet you," Daphne replied baldly.

Hagrid then started shouting again, "Come on, after me - more first-years there? Be careful where you step! First-years after me!"

The first-years followed Hagrid, who led them to a fleet of small boats with which they crossed over the lake to Hogwarts. When Harry finally saw the mighty Hogwarts Castle with its many battlements and towers and the sparkling windows for the first time, he decided to keep this majestic sight in his memory forever.

* * *

**Next chapter:** A New Home?

**Preview:**

_"Maybe Gryffindor, your parents' house? They would surely be proud of you if you became a Gryffindor."_


	3. A New Home?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is my second language. Even though I have read the chapter several times and have let other people check it as well, I apologize for any mistakes. All possible mistakes in this chapter belong to me alone.

**Chapter 3 – A New Home?**

…

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

With these words, the sorting hat finished its song, and thunderous applause broke out in the hall. Harry, however, was relieved that he only had to put on this hat, fearing the worst before, such as having to pull a rabbit out of the hat or so. Still, he would have preferred if not hundreds of students and teachers watched him.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward again and began to read out the names of students, who then came forward, took a seat on the chair, and put the hat on. Sometimes only seconds and sometimes several minutes passed before the hat loudly announced a house for the student. Hannah Abbot and Susan Bones came to Hufflepuff right at the start. More students followed that Harry did not know. The two gorillas from earlier on the train, Crabbe and Goyle, came to Slytherin, even though the two did not seem so cunning… Maybe he should avoid this house, Harry thought. When the annoying Hermione Granger finally came to Gryffindor, he also added this house to his list of unfavorable houses.

Then Professor McGonagall called out, "Greengrass, Daphne!"

Daphne stepped forward, her expression stoic as usual, but Harry thought he saw her hands trembling slightly as she took a seat on the chair and Professor McGonagall put the hat on her head. Harry noticed how excited he was to see in which house Daphne would get sorted. He didn't know her enough to guess.

The hat, however, only took a few seconds before it announced loudly, "SLYTHERIN!"

Harry heard people applaud, but it felt like they were fewer than with the previous Slytherins, who had already received less applause than the other students. Daphne herself did not seem to be surprised by the hat's decision and went to the Slytherin table at a controlled pace.

Harry felt uneasy. Now his only friend among the students, if you could already call them friends, had come to the very house that he had wanted to avoid. His queasy feeling only got stronger when Malfoy was also sent to Slytherin just a fraction after the hat touched his head. Malfoy sat down, grinning broadly and apparently happy with himself next to his two gorilla buddies.

When his own name was finally read out and wild murmurs broke out all over the hall, Harry just felt miserable. He went forward fearfully and sat down. The hat dropping over his eyes, he only saw black.

"Hmm," Harry heard a voice in his head. "Difficult, really difficult. I see a lot of courage, the willingness to stand up for people who are important to you. You have a smart mind as well. Also talent. And, yes, a strong urge to prove yourself. Now then, where should I put you? Maybe to Slytherin, where the girl you are thinking of is already? Yes, Slytherin could make you great, you know, it's all there in your mind and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no question. But I'm afraid it could bring you a lot of suffering along the way, although the future is of course uncertain. Then maybe Gryffindor, your parents' house? They would surely be proud of you if you became a Gryffindor."

Harry tensed up at the thought of his parents, feeling an emptiness within him. His parents had been in Gryffindor! That could link him with them. He could walk in the same rooms that his parents had once housed. However, he also knew that this was, if anything, a weak substitute for his lost family life. His parents were dead. He had never really got to know them and there was nothing he could do about it. Still, it hurt. Harry was all too aware that he longed for something, that he missed something he had never been able to experience: love, family, caring. A home. His parents. He longed for a future that had long since fallen victim to the past. The feelings threatened to overwhelm Harry.

The hat had apparently drawn its conclusions though. "Well, I think I now know which house you belong to, Mr. Potter, SLYTHERIN!"

Harry heard the hat shouting the last word into the great hall ... and he heard the loud, wild babel of voices breaking out all over the hall. After the hat was removed from his head, he saw many students looking at him stunned. Some even pointed at him, apparently expressing surprise at the hat's decision; and nobody applauded. With shaky knees, Harry got up and went to the Slytherin table, seeing many shocked faces on his way. All eyes in the hall were focused on him. Harry swallowed. Somehow, he had imagined his first evening at Hogwarts to be more enjoyable.

Halfway to the Slytherin table, he then suddenly heard lonely clapping from the teacher's table. Surprised, Harry turned around and saw who was clapping there. It was an old man with long silver hair on a large golden chair. That had to be Albus Dumbledore! Harry felt like the Headmaster was smiling encouragingly, but there was no joy in that smile, rather a certain sadness, Harry thought. Other students and teachers started clapping all over the hall, although the general babel of voices was still clearly audible.

Harry was pleased to see that Daphne was clapping slowly as well. He reached the table and sat down on an empty seat next to a tall boy who was probably a few classes above Harry and who introduced himself as Richard May. Daphne was sitting on the other side, diagonally opposite of him. Luckily, Malfoy was sitting several places away next to a horrible-looking ghost with a cloak stained with silvery blood. Something Malfoy was apparently not happy about, as Harry noted cheerfully.

Harry looked back at the teacher's table, where he now saw Hagrid and Professor Quirrell, the nervous man from the Leaky Cauldron, sitting with his big purple turban. Hagrid returned his gaze, pointing his thumb up, even though he looked a little uptight.

Harry looked away and followed the sorting of the remaining students. Finally, Ronald Weasley came to Gryffindor and Blaise Zabini to Slytherin. The latter sat down next to Harry, giving him a smile, which Harry replied.

After Dumbledore made a speech consisting essentially of the words "Nitwit", "Blubber", "Oddment" and "Tweak" Harry had to laugh out loud. "Is he... is he a bit crazy?" he asked Richard next to him.

"Crazy? Yes, in any case. That would be one of the loveliest things some in this house would say about our revered headmaster," he joked. "But he is loved and admired by most wizards and witches. And there are legends about his power and deeds. You should never underestimate him because he is undoubtedly a great wizard."

When loads of delicious food appeared on the tables, Harry's previous worries were finally forgotten. He tried all dishes with great pleasure and also indulged in the desserts until he felt he had to burst. For the first time in his life, he was able to eat his fill.

During the meal, Harry was chatting with Blaise sitting next to him. He learned that his family originally came from Italy, but that his mother had moved to Great Britain to marry his father. Apparently, he has died shortly after Blaise was born. There were of course more pleasant topics to talk about, but somehow Harry felt a certain attachment to the black boy. They then turned to more enjoyable topics, especially the Quidditch sport, which Blaise enthusiastically explained to him with the help of the cutlery, even if Harry's head ached after a short time.

Finally, Dumbledore got up one more time and familiarized the students with a few rules, and many of them rolled their eyes as if they had heard it all before. Only Dumbledore's admonition not to enter a certain third floor-corridor, unless you wanted to die an extremely painful death, was received with general confusion. Harry did not know what to think of all of this. What kind of school was that?

When all the students finally sang the school anthem loudly and wildly and often flatly, Harry really could not help but laugh so loudly that he almost fell off the bench. In any case, he was no longer in Privet Drive, that much was certain.

After Dumbledore ended the meal and sent the students to their beds, Harry and the other first-years followed two prefects to the Slytherin common room. Harry walked at the end of the group with Blaise and Daphne, but no one said a word, they were too busy gazing at everything around them. The portraits that moved. The ghosts that floated above them. All of Hogwarts' massive architecture. This really was no longer Private Drive!

After the two prefects led them into the dungeons of the castle and through an opening in a stone wall that opened with the correct password, they finally came into the Slytherin common room. It was illuminated by greenish ball lamps, and water could be seen through the windows. They were under the lake, Harry realized! High armchairs were scattered throughout the room, and shrink heads accessorized small tables.

Harry said good night to Daphne as she and her classmates Millicent Bulstrode, Tracey Davis and Pansy Parkinson were led up the stairs to the girls' dormitories. The boys were led up other stairs and finally found themselves in a large room with five four-poster beds with green silk covers and blankets embroidered with silver adornments, medieval tapestries hanging on the wall. Draco Malfoy sprinted and first took a particularly large bed that even looked much more luxurious than the other ones, causing Harry to wonder why one bed was so different from the other four. Crabbe, Goyle and another boy named Theodore Nott, whom Harry had not really met yet, then choose more beds, so Blaise and Harry took the last two. Their suitcases appeared out of nowhere, but Harry was no longer surprised about anything here. Rather, he started taking his pajamas out of his suitcase and putting them on.

He had actually expected Draco Malfoy to say something to him, after all, they had not parted well on the train and now they would even share a room. Like all evening, however, Malfoy ignored him, and Harry was fine with that since he was too tired to argue now, his legs heavy as lead and his stomach full of food. With a sigh, Harry sank into the pillows and soon fell asleep deeply as the water of the lake splashed gently against the windows. Thus, he did not see Draco Malfoy signaling their other roommates to follow him, nor did he see the look Malfoy gave him. Otherwise, he probably would not have slept so well.

* * *

**Next chapter:** New Lessons and Old Experiences

**Preview:**

_"Here, you're nothing, Potter," he said, looking down at Harry in disgust. "This is MY house! You have no business here. I am in charge here. Never forget that. You had your chance. Now you're just a smelly, disgusting little mudblood."_


	4. New Lessons and Old Experiences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who left kudos on this story! And thanks to all the reviews and constructive criticism.
> 
> English is my second language. Even though I have read the chapter several times and have let other people check it as well, I apologize for any mistakes. All possible mistakes in this chapter belong to me alone.

**Chapter 4 – New Lessons and Old Experiences**

When Harry woke up the next morning, he sensed a strange, penetrating smell that seemed to monopolize all his senses now that he was no longer sleeping. Opening his eyes, he looked around the room, but he saw no one else, and the curtains of the other beds were still drawn. What stank here though? It stank like vomit, and Harry thought it came from somewhere next to his bed. He looked at the spot where he suspected the source.

His suitcase, Harry screamed inside. He jumped out of bed and was immediately at his suitcase, which he had just left open yesterday. Yes, the stench came from his suitcase, more precisely his clothes, which were at the top. Taking out the cloak at the top, he felt that it was a little damp. He smelled the cloak, and the stench of a mixture of vomit and rotten eggs was so overwhelming that Harry almost vomited himself. What had happened here?

He then heard several people get out of their beds and turned to face them. Draco Malfoy looked at him with a wide grinning, smirking face.

"Is something wrong, Potter? Aren't you happy that your clothes smell like your mudblood family now?" he sneered, Crabbe and Goyle positioning themselves behind him. Malfoy hold his nose in disgust. "Yuck, it probably has to be the same smell as the Gryffindors."

Crabbe and Goyle and also Nott, who had joined them in the meantime, laughed maliciously.

Harry looked to Blaise's bed, seeking help. Blaise had also sat up now and pulled his curtains aside, but he avoided Harry's gaze and turned his head away.

Harry felt disappointed and helpless.

Malfoy stepped forward now, his grin replaced by a triumphant expression. "Here, you're nothing, Potter," he said, looking down at Harry in disgust. "This is MY house! You have no business here. I am in charge here. Never forget that. You had your chance. Now you're just a smelly, disgusting little mudblood."

Harry felt the anger rise inside him. "At least I'm not so cowardly as to only lay hands on someone else's things when they're sleeping," he countered, even if he would have liked to have a much more quick-witted rejoinder.

"Watch your mouth!" Malfoy's head had gone red. He then laughed out loudly and maliciously. "Anyway, have fun on your first day of class, you wandering cesspool." With these words, he turned around and went into the adjacent bathroom, Crabbe, Goyle and Nott in tow.

Blaise rose from his bed, and Harry again tried to make eye contact with the boy, but Blaise kept his head down, also disappearing into the bathroom.

Harry sighed. So much for Blaise being his friend. He then examined his suitcase. Apparently, all his clothes were doused with some smelly, slightly yellowish liquid - nothing was spared. He only had the pajama he was wearing at the moment, but he could not walk around in his pajama at Hogwarts, right? He should try to somehow wash the liquid and stink out of his clothes, Harry decided, before taking some of the smelly clothes and going to the bathroom door as well. However, when he tried to open it, it was locked. Harry rattled at the door again, but it did not open.

"No entry for mudbloods," he heard the mocking voice of Malfoy. "I suggest you find yourself a nice, smelly swamp somewhere." Loud, malicious laughter from the other boys followed.

Harry had no choice but to wait for his roommates to come out. Meanwhile, he spread his soaked, smelly clothes on the floor in front of his suitcase. Harry could have cried inside, but he could not allow himself this weakness, he warned himself.

After what seemed like an eternity to Harry, the boys finally came out of the bathroom, washed and dressed. "We're going to breakfast now. We left something to eat and drink for you in the loo," Malfoy scoffed again, which was followed by malicious laughter once more.

Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and Nott left the dorm, only Blaise turned around, looking Harry in the face for the first time this morning, shame and sadness written on his face. "I'm sorry, Harry. I don't have another choice." His voice was barely audible.

"Why?"

Why are you doing this to me? That's what Harry wanted to say.

"Malfoy is too powerful," Blaise said. "He doesn't like you. Neither your friend Greengrass. We cannot oppose him. I have to go now, I'm sorry."

Blaise left the dormitory through the door, and Harry felt like someone had pushed him in the gut. It was the same as with Dudley. Everyone he had gotten closer to, with whom he could have developed a friendship, had been harassed by him and his cronies until, in the end, nobody had wanted to have anything to do with him. He had always been alone. And now he was alone again.

* * *

Eventually, Harry had to admit that he could not do it any better. For almost an hour he had tried to clean his cloaks and other clothing and wash out the stench. Despite all his efforts, though, there were still numerous yellowish spots and the clothes still smelled bad, though luckily not so bad that Harry feared to vomit. The clothes were still a little damp from his washing attempts because he had not been able to dry them somehow. There were probably no heaters at Hogwarts.

Harry decided that if he did not want to come to class in his pajamas, he probably had no choice but to put his clothes on. _The class!_ Harry suddenly thought. He would have to hurry to get there on time!

With a disgusted face and resentment towards his roommates, he put his clothes on, finally his dark Hogwarts robe, before looking at himself in the mirror. He looked really mangy, and he smelled musty too.

With a sigh, he took his school supplies, left the dormitory, and entered the Slytherin common room, just as Daphne came from the direction of the girls' dormitory ... and Harry could not believe his eyes. She looked at least as bad as he did. Her clothes also had yellow spots and were damp in many places, and her normally slightly wavy hair looked terrible: unkempt, disheveled, and standing on end. Her eyes were red as if she had cried. Blaise's words from earlier came back to Harry. Malfoy did not like his Greengrass friend either, he had said. Did they do the same to her as to him? Because of him?

Harry felt like he had a heavy stone in his stomach. "Daphne," he tried to speak to her.

"Stop it," she replied irritably, passing him with quick steps. "We have to go to class. I don't want to be late already on the first day."

Harry quickly followed her. "Daphne, I -"

"No, I don't want to talk about it now. Better help me find the way. Do you know how we get to the transfiguration classroom?"

Harry didn't know.

So they wandered through the many corridors of Hogwarts, not meeting any other students on the way, apparently, they were still at breakfast or already in the classrooms for the first lessons which would start soon. Therefore, they asked the portraits hanging on the wall for directions from time to time, but those seemed to contradict each other several times regarding the best way. The fact that the stairs sometimes simply moved didn't exactly make it easier to find the way either. Finally, a ghost who introduced himself as Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington agreed to accompany them to the classroom.

They reached the classroom when Professor McGonagall was about to close the door. "There you are, being late cannot be accepted. You two really should be…" McGonagall then seemed to notice their appearances, her face showing surprise. "Why do you look like you…," she gasped, before her face suddenly darkened. She then swung her wand, and Harry suddenly felt better. Suddenly it smelled pleasant, kind of like lavender somehow. His eyes wandered down his cloak. He was clean and dry again! Laughing inside, he looked at Daphne. Her clothes were also flawless again, only her hair was still standing on end.

Harry was about to open his mouth to say thank you when Professor McGonagall spoke again. "Now in you go and sit down. We'll start the lesson right in a moment," she said decisively.

"Yes, professor," Harry and Daphne replied. They entered the classroom where all eyes immediately focused on them. All Slytherin students sat on the left and all of Ravenclaw's on the right. Most of the Slytherins smirked at them. If they were disappointed that they now looked reasonably acceptable again, at least they did not let it show. The Ravenclaws whispered quietly to one another, and Harry noticed that they were mostly looking at him and not Daphne.

"Sit down," they heard the voice of McGonagall behind them again. Daphne then headed for a table in the back row on the right side of the classroom, on the Ravenclaws side. Harry did the same and sat in the seat next to her, also preferring to be as far away from their Slytherin classmates as possible.

McGonagall then started her class, giving them a speech about the basic nature of transfiguration, clarifying that she did not tolerate nonsense in her lessons. At that moment, she did not seem that different from Harry's previous teachers. When McGonagall turned her desk into a pig and back again, however, he was very impressed and could not wait to get started to turn furniture into animals as well. So he was a little disappointed when they were only given a matchstick and told to try transforming it into a needle. Nevertheless, Harry went to work motivated, after all, these were his first real experiences with magic!

His motivation was soon completely gone. After almost an hour of constantly trying, his matchstick had not changed a bit. It gave him the willies! In addition, he had become really hungry by now, which was no surprise considering that they missed breakfast. Daphne next to him seemed even more frustrated. Her magic attempts had become more vigorous over time, and in the end, her movements lacked any elegance that he had previously observed with Professor McGonagall, and she clutched her wand so tightly that Harry was afraid it might just break in two. At the end of the lesson, only their classmates Padma Patil, Terry Boot, and Draco Malfoy, of all people, managed to get their matchsticks slightly silvery.

"As a homework assignment, write me an essay with 1000 words on the importance of intent and imagination in transfiguration," McGonagall finally finished the lesson. "And practice the spell. Next time I want to see significant progress."

Harry had just packed his things and was about to get up when McGonagall called out again, "Mr. Potter, Miss Greengrass, please stay here a little longer."

So they stayed seated while the other students passed them and left the classroom. The Slytherins gave them mocking looks but refrained from making derogatory comments. Still, Harry felt deep resentment. At least Dudley had been family. Somehow.

When all the other students have left, Harry and Daphne went to the front where Professor McGonagall was sitting behind the desk, her hands clasped in front of her.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Greengrass, are you all right?" she started. "Do you have any problems, for example, with your classmates?" In doing so, her eyes were mostly on Harry.

Before Harry could say anything, Daphne took the initiative. "It's all right," she said dryly. Her bad mood could still be heard, even if it was no longer a comparison to her mood at the end of the lesson after the many failed magic attempts.

McGonagall looked at Daphne now. It was obvious that she did not believe her.

"Yes, professor. It's all right," Harry said quickly. It wasn't, but Harry really did not feel like discussing his problems concerning his classmates with a teacher. Back then, that had also never worked in elementary school. Daphne had to think the same thing, given her own statement.

Professor McGonagall sighed. "Well, if you say so. But please know that you can come to me at any time if you have any problems."

"Yes, professor," Harry replied. At that very moment, however, his stomach started to growl loudly. Harry noticed how hungry he really was, feeling a little embarrassed.

"Sorry, I haven't eaten anything today," he said, feeling awkward.

McGonagall smiled sadly now. "I see. You should go out to eat. But lunch will only be available in two hours. So I suggest you both go to the kitchen."

She then called "Mipsy" in a loud voice, and suddenly there was a loud bang. Harry was startled, for from one moment to the next a small, bald creature stood in front of them. It had large, round, yellow eyes and bat-like ears from which long white hair sprouted.

"Yes, Professor McGonagall?" the creature began to squeak.

"Mipsy, can you please take Mr. Potter and Miss Greengrass to the kitchen and make sure they get something to eat?"

Now the creature - Mipsy, Harry corrected himself in his thoughts - turned to them and a kind of grin appeared on her/his face. "Mipsy would like to do that, Professor," she or he said (Harry wasn't so sure about that). "Please follow Mipsy."

She (Harry had now decided that Mipsy sounded more female) started walking, waving behind her. Harry and Daphne followed.

"Remember your homework," McGonagall called after them.

Mipsy showed a brisk pace, but since she was smaller than Harry and Daphne, they could keep up pretty easily. What really annoyed Harry, though, was the reactions of the other students. A constant whisper followed them through the corridors, and all eyes were focused on them. Some students even stood on their tiptoes to get a glimpse of them, or rather, of him, Harry thought. He really did not like all that attention.

Finally, they left their watchers and pursuers behind and entered a part of the dungeons that Harry had not seen yet in his short time at Hogwarts. Mipsy stopped in front of a picture with a large bowl of fruit, stretching her arm as long as possible and starting tickling a pear shown in the picture. And indeed, the pear started to giggle and turned into a doorknob. Mipsy pushed the doorknob down and opened a door through which she led Harry and Daphne.

What Harry then saw took his breath away. It was a huge, sparkling clean room with lots of kitchen appliances on the walls. The center of the room was decorated with four large tables that looked exactly like the tables in the large hall at the meal last night. And everywhere were creatures like Mipsy! That had to be the kitchen of Hogwarts!

As soon as they entered the kitchen, they were surrounded by the many creatures who led them to a specially brought-in table. Food was brought to them, and not too short: sausages, fried eggs, bacon, beans, chocolate pudding, and much more. Harry tucked in. Daphne controlled herself a little more, but she also ate a large portion of everything the creatures brought them.

In between, Harry had asked Daphne quietly what these creatures were that served them so warmly. Her short answer stunned him: house-elves! So far, Harry had only known elves from the Lord of the Rings books, and there they were described very differently than these little fidgety beings here. Not that he had a problem with that, he thought, as he took another portion of the delicious chocolate pudding.

Finally, he was full and leaned back, satisfied, even if it was not so easy to make the house-elves understand that he did not want anything more to eat, but that this, of course, had nothing to do with their cooking skills! He noticed that Daphne, who had already finished eating, leaned forward, looking intently at her hands, which were folded in front of her.

"Is everything all right, Daphne?" he asked carefully.

Daphne looked up, and her icy eyes flashed. Harry would not have been surprised at that moment if her eyes had actually started firing lightning bolts. "No, it's not," she spat out through clenched teeth. "It's not okay. That was a humiliation this morning. I've never felt so humiliated before."

By now she had clenched her hands into fists that still trembled. To Harry, Daphne looked like a boiling volcano about to erupt, but she seemed to force herself to calm down. In any case, she closed her eyes, took several breaths, and laid her hands flat on the table in front of her. Opening her eyes again, she continued talking, "I'm going to the library now. You don't have to accompany me."

Harry still had to get something off his chest. "Daphne, I'm sorry. What happened this morning -"

"What do you mean?" Daphne looked at him in surprise.

Harry kept his head down as he spoke with feelings of guilt, "What the others did to you. The same they did to me. I'm sorry..."

He did not know what else to say. He was really sorry. It was all because of him. Because of him, her classmates had done the same to her as to him. Just because she had bothered with him.

Harry felt miserable.

For a few moments, there was nothing to hear but the busy elves' bustle.

"What our classmates did with my things had nothing to do with you," Daphne finally spoke in an almost emotionless voice. "The only reason that they did the same to both of us is that they don't like both of us. But for different reasons." When she saw Harry's questioning look, she added, "And I don't want to talk about them now. It's none of your business either. It definitely has nothing to do with you. You're not that important." With these words, Daphne got up and took her school supplies.

Harry felt somewhat relieved that Daphne's treatment did not seem to be his fault, but he still had so many questions. Daphne's defining tone, however, had made it clear to him that she was unlikely to answer these questions.

So Daphne wanted to go to the library now. But what should he do? He had no ideas. They wouldn't have lessons again before tomorrow. And he definitely didn't want to go back to the common room. Exploring the castle? He preferred to avoid the gawks and murmurs of the other students which he had just experienced. That left only one option for him.

"Wait, I'm coming to the library with you," he called to Daphne.

"Why?" She had turned to face him.

"I... um...," Harry pondered. Then a possible answer came to his mind, and he said, "I would like to do my homework for transfiguration."

"Well, if you think so." Daphne started walking again. Harry followed.

In passing, they said goodbye to the house-elves, who were urging them to come again. Harry smiled at them, assuring them that he would definitely do that.

Again, they asked portraits and ghost the way to the library since they preferred not to speak to the other students. A question came to Harry which he then asked Daphne, "Why did you ask me what I want in the library? Why do you want to go there?"

Without looking at him or stopping, Daphne answered in an ice-cold voice, "I'll look for spells to protect my things. And then I will practice them until I master them completely. Then none of them will dare to lay hands on them ever again."

Her voice was dripping with loathing, like a knife soaked in poison. Harry shivered.

* * *

**Next chapter: **Some Revelations

**Preview: **

_He had never heard her laugh before. That was the first time. Her laughter sounded high and gentle, free from any mockery, and overall just sincere and carefree. Harry thought it was beautiful!_


	5. Some Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some time jumps in this chapter. Thanks to all who left kudos or comments on this story!
> 
> English is my second language. Even though I have read the chapter several times and have let other people check it as well, I apologize for any mistakes. All possible mistakes in this chapter belong to me alone.

**Chapter 5 – Some Revelations**

Every new day of his first week at Hogwarts was a new adventure for Harry. In addition to Transfiguration, they attended a whole range of further classes. Harry particularly liked Charms with the tiny Professor Flitwick, because he gave them plenty of opportunity to practice the spells and was always amenable for helpful tips. He also found Herbology quite interesting, but his gardening with the Dursleys had dampened his interest in soil and plants a little. Defense Against the Dark Arts turned out to be a big disappointment though. Professor Quirrel, stammering and always frightened, simply could not teach the subject material in an inspiring way. They'd probably just have to practice the spells privately, Harry thought.

The less practical subjects of Astronomy and especially History of Magic were not cut out for him, as he discovered early on. Harry almost fell asleep several times, especially during Professor Binns' eternal, monotonous monologue.

However, that was probably at least partly due to the fact that Harry slept very badly. Granted, Daphne had picked out several useful spells to protect her belongings and shared them with him at his request, but these spells still exceeded their abilities. Thus, Harry tried to watch out for any suspicious movement at night and was startled by any sound he heard. He also locked his suitcase every time he was not there, but apparently his classmates did not want to repeat their first night action, but that did not mean they would leave him alone. Rather, they came up with new forms to humiliate him. Be it spilled ink over his papers and in his pocket, discerpted schoolbooks that he had stupidly left behind, or an essay that Harry had been sitting on all evening, that Malfoy, along with Crabbe and Goyle, simply threw in the fireplace in the Slytherin common room. Harry had clashed several times with his tormentors, but due to his numerical disadvantage, he had mainly bruises and contusions from it.

Daphne also had to deal with such bullying, causing the two of them to spent most of their time alone in the library or in abandoned classrooms practicing spells. In the library, they saw Hermione Granger all the time, who almost seemed to live there. Harry himself had developed a certain dislike towards the library and especially the librarian Madam Pince, after she had viciously reprimanded them and threatened them with detention after they had almost, accidently of course, gone into the so-called "forbidden section" ... What books were hidden there, Harry asked himself.

Overall, Harry did not have much to do with his other classmates, but he did not really feel like dealing with them either. The constant gape and whispers drove him nuts. Apparently, there had been some turmoil in the wizarding world because he had come to Slytherin, as he learned from overheard conversations and the morning newspapers in the Great Hall. Some first-years even deliberately avoided him afterwards, almost as if they were somehow afraid of him. And the Slytherins did not want anything to do with him anyway, which Malfoy was probably responsible for, for whatever reason he had so much power over the other students.

That's why he spent most of his time with Daphne, even if they were not talking much to each other. At least he was not completely alone. Somehow this blond girl fascinated him with her stoic, graceful manner, something that he could not really explain. Her eagerness to learn every spell she encountered also impressed Harry. He only wished sometimes that she would be a bit more sociable and kinder. Overall, Daphne Greengrass was still a closed book to him.

So Harry's first week at Hogwarts passed, and soon it was Friday. Harry was sitting next to Daphne at the Slytherin table in the great hall (their other classmates kept their distance as usual) when a letter suddenly fell on Harry's plate from above. Looking up, he saw Hedwig circling above them. He held out some bacon that she loved to take, before looking at the letter in front of him. That was his first letter at Hogwarts! He immediately tore it open and read the scribbled writing.

_Dear Harry,_

_I know you don't have classes this afternoon. Would you like to come to see me at 3 pm and have a cup of tea with me? Then you can tell me everything about your first week! Just send me your answer with Hedwig._

_Hagrid_

_PS: Just bring Daphne or other friends with you if you want._

Harry showed the letter to Daphne, who was reading the Daily Prophet while eating. She scanned the lines of text and seemed to have to think for a moment, but finally, she nodded, before continuing reading. Harry then wrote a brief reply on the back of the letter and gave it to Hedwig, but not until he had given her another slice of bacon of course.

Afterwards, they rose from the dining table to go to their first lesson of Potions. Harry was really looking forward to this new class.

* * *

Harry had a new least favorite subject! That had become clear to him after only a few minutes of their lesson in the dark depths of the Hogwarts dungeons. Snape, the Potions teacher, did not seem to like Harry at all. He had pounced on Harry from the very beginning, asked him questions about potions that one could not answer unless one had memorized his schoolbook beforehand. Snape had acknowledged his missing answers with mockery, which their Slytherin classmates answered with roaring laughter as usual. Since Snape was also Slytherin's head of house, Harry felt the whole house was conspiring against him. Not that the Gryffindors they had lessons with were really better. Hermione Granger in particular, who apparently had to constantly remind each of them that she had _actually_ memorized her schoolbooks, was extremely annoying.

In short, Harry's mood was terrible when he and Daphne were working on a potion to cure boils. From the corner of his eye, he watched Snape's every move. That was probably the reason that he was not quite on the ball.

"Be careful, you add too much of the porcupine spines," Daphne warned him annoyed, slapping his hand. It wasn't his first mistake. No, potions certainly wouldn't be Harry's favorite subject.

Suddenly there was a loud bang and bilious green clouds filled the dungeon. Apparently, Neville Longbottom and Ron Weasley had somehow managed to melt their cauldron into a bulky lump, causing Longbottom, who was dashed with the brew, to groan in pain.

"Idiot," Snape bawled at Longbottom, whose face now was covered with boils.

Snape pointed to Weasley, "You take the idiot Longbottom to the hospital wing. And five points from Gryffindor."

Longbottom, still groaning in pain, and Weasley left the dungeon under the Slytherins' laughter and sneers. Weasley's face was almost as red with anger as his hair. Apparently, he wasn't the only one who hated Snape deeply, Harry thought.

* * *

Shortly before three o'clock, Harry and Daphne made their way to Hagrid's hut, which was on the edge of the forbidden forest. It was a sunny afternoon. and many of the students were hanging around the grounds enjoying the weather.

When the hut was already in sight, they saw two familiar figures leaving - Neville Longbottom and Ron Weasley! Since these two went from the hut towards the castle and Harry and Daphne from the castle towards the hut, they faced each other shortly afterwards. Harry observed Longbottom. He looked a lot better now; the boils were gone, even though his skin was still a little red on the spots, but he did not seem to be in pain anymore. Harry was glad. In any case, he did not know the boy well enough to wish him pain.

Weasley's head, however, had turned unhealthy red again. Before Harry could greet them or say anything else, the latter spoke out loud. "Out of the way, you lousy snakes," he spat angrily, jostling Harry with his shoulder as he ran past them.

Harry heard Daphne snort contemptuously, but Longbottom and Weasley had already walked away.

"What was that all about," Harry said aloud as they continued their march to the hut.

When Harry knocked on the big door, there was a loud bark from inside. "Relax, Fang," they heard Hagrid's loud voice, before he opened the door for them, trying to hold a huge black Boarhound dog on the collar.

Harry and Daphne entered the cozy interior of the hut which seemed to consist of only one room. Dried ham hung from the ceiling, and a kettle simmered over a fire. Harry liked it. Somehow it made a good match.

"Make yourself comfortable," said Hagrid, before releasing the dog Fang, who immediately pounced on Daphne and tried to lick her face. Daphne cried out in surprise and was almost knocked over by the giant dog, but suddenly, Daphne laughed and started petting and ruffling Fang's fur. Harry could hardly believe his eyes and ears. Daphne was laughing! He had never heard her laugh before. That was the first time. Her laughter sounded high and gentle, free from any mockery, and overall just sincere and carefree. Harry thought it was beautiful!

He was so happy that he also started to laugh out loud, and Hagrid also joined in with his thundering laughter. After they finally got a hold of themselves, they sat down at the round dining table in the middle of the room. Daphne was still petting the driveling Fang with a gentle smile on her lips.

After taking the current edition of the Daily Prophet off the table, Hagrid served them homemade cookies that were so rock hard that they almost broke their teeth, but the hot herbal tea Hagrid poured them was simply delicious.

"Hagrid, why did Neville Longbottom and Ron Weasley come out of your hut?" Harry finally asked.

Hagrid replied smacking, "Oh, I ran into them earlier in the castle. Were on the way to the hospital wing. The boy Neville looked really terrible, full of boils and all that. And he groaned in pain. Then I thought I would invite them over for a cup of tea. Looked like they could use it. Do you know them?"

"We only have Potions with the Gryffindors. So we really don't know them."

"Yes, you ended up in Slytherin." Hagrid sputtered, "Not that I would find that bad! No, no, there is far too much ascribed to these houses. All bullshit." He cleared his throat loudly. "Well, how were you doing in your first week here?"

Harry talked about his first lessons, and he particularly enjoyed being able to hate on Snape. From time to time, especially when asked, Daphne also added a few comments.

"And what are your classmates like? Your roommates in particular? Have never been in the Slytherin rooms," Hagrid finally asked the question Harry had been afraid of.

The hut fell silent except for the loud snoring of Fang, who had fallen asleep with his head on Daphne's knee. Harry pondered how he should tell Hagrid of his experiences.

Finally, it was Daphne who spoke. With a cool voice and head held high, she said, "Our previous experiences with our classmates have been rather unpleasant. But nothing that we would not be able to cope with." At the last sentence, she twisted her mouth scornfully.

Definitely not the words Harry would have chosen to describe their experiences. Unpleasant? Rather terrible or horrible. But somehow the answer was typical for Daphne.

"Hmm," grumbled Hagrid. He seemed to want to say something, his mouth was already open, but then he closed it again. A few moments passed. He scrutinized both of them, but especially Daphne. Harry also noticed that she had stopped petting Fang, instead, her hand was clawed into his fur, her expression blank.

Finally, Hagrid sighed loudly. "Don't worry about other people's opinions," he said. "You don't have to be liked by everyone. And you can come to me whenever you want." He grinned broadly. "To us, I mean. It seems Fang has found a new friend." Now everyone looked at Fang, who was still lying with his head on Daphne's knee and driveling happily.

This leavened the mood a bit again, and they spent the rest of the afternoon listening to hilarious anecdotes from Hagrid about their various teachers. When he imagined how a fourteen-year-old Snape had to clean all the toilets on the second floor for punishment, he laughed himself to tears.

When Harry and Daphne finally returned to the castle, their pockets were crammed with the rock-hard cookies from Hagrid that they had not been able to refuse without being rude.

It had been a wonderful afternoon for Harry, along with the only two people he considered friends. Daphne, too, had been unusually relaxed and unconstrained. He was happy to see her like this. She was still smiling softly as the sun slowly set behind them. So Harry thought it was a good moment to ask her something that had been bothering him all week.

"Daphne, what is the reason why our classmates don't like you? You said it had nothing to do with me. Then what is it?"

Daphne stopped. Her smile was gone and replaced with a surprised expression, but Harry thought he saw something like pain or regret in her blue eyes, too. She turned her back on him, before speaking in a firm voice, "I don't really want to talk about it. But I have a feeling that you wouldn't stop asking me that. Or someone else could just tell you, it's not a real secret. And maybe you somehow deserve to know. But I'm only going to tell it now. So don't interrupt me and don't ask me any more questions afterwards."

She took a deep breath, and Harry waited intently.

"The reason is my parents. They were supporters of the Death Eaters, Voldemort's followers, during the war. No high-ups. Most of all, they supported the Death Eaters financially and provided them with information. They were probably too cowardly for anything else. After the fall of Voldemort, they too were arrested. They tried to talk themself out since they didn't want to be sent to Azkaban. They have given names. Names of Death Eaters and other followers of Voldemort. They also incriminated Malfoy's father. But he could still wriggle out of a conviction. With immense bribes, of course. But others came to Azkaban due to their testimony. Parkinson's father, for example. They are now considered traitors and cowards and are hated by the people who have supported or still support Voldemort. But the other side doesn't trust them either because of their previous affiliation with Voldemort. And because they only turned away from the Death Eaters when Voldemort was defeated. Defeated by you, Harry Potter. They are shunned and hated by everyone and only live on their wealth. Nobody wants to have anything to do with them. And that's why nobody wants to have anything to do with me. The rejection and hatred for my parents are projected on me."

Daphne turned back to Harry, her hair blowing gently in the evening breeze. He wanted to open his mouth, but Daphne cut him off in a cold voice, "Don't say anything. I told you that after I tell you all that I won't talk about it anymore. And I don't need your pity either. And I don't care whether you hate me now because my parents were followers of Voldemort. I'm not my parents."

At the last words, her eyes flashed, and for Harry it actually felt like there was a blast of cold air from Daphne.

"I don't hate you, Daphne," he said carefully. Indeed, he did not hate her. She had never done anything to him, and he had not seen any reason to assume she shared her parents' views in any way. Rather, he was grateful to her for telling him all of this. He tried to smile.

"Good for you," replied Daphne coolly. "I'm going to find an empty classroom now to practice some spells. I don't need to go to dinner after all the cookies this afternoon. You don't have to accompany me." With these words, Daphne took her leave.

Harry was left behind, dwelling on his thoughts for a long time while looking at the grounds of Hogwarts. Today had brought him some revelations and food for thought ... and he suddenly realized that Daphne had not been afraid to use Voldemort's name earlier.

When it was already dark and his stomach was beginning to rumble, Harry entered the castle and went alone to dinner in the Great Hall.

* * *

The school year continued, and Harry and Daphne quickly fell back into their patterns from the first school week. Their conversation after their visit to Hagrid, whom they continued to visit regularly for the next few months, was never addressed again.

At some point, they also had their first flight instruction with the Gryffindors, where Harry learned that he idolized flying. He was good at it, too. Daphne didn't like flying but said she recognized the benefits of mastering this way of transportation. For Harry, however, it was more than just a means of transportation. He had never felt as free as on a broom in the high air! It was just a wonderful feeling! It would only be more beautiful if he were able to fly without a broom at all!

However, there was a confrontation between Weasley and Malfoy during the flight lesson. After Longbottom fell off the broom and had to be brought to the hospital wing, Malfoy had picked up a small, round glass ball that Longbottom had lost. Weasley had tried to get it back from Malfoy, and both of them had finally taken off with their brooms, despite Madam Hooch's explicit prohibition. Harry had started to intervene, too, but had been stopped by Daphne, who had grabbed his arm and shook her head slightly. Eventually the glass ball cracked on the floor, and Professor McGonagall, who had apparently been watching everything, had given a lot of detention on both Weasley and Malfoy and subtracted many house points.

That had been the starting point for a fierce feud between the two which even intensified shortly afterwards after both had been given even more detention. The reason for this second punishment was not known to Harry in detail, but apparently, they had been out at the castle at night.

However, this feud between Weasley and Malfoy and the resulting intensified hostility between Gryffindor and Slytherin had at least one significant advantage: Harry and Daphne faded somewhat from the spotlight of their fellow Slytherins. They still had to live with derogatory comments every day, but otherwise they were mostly left alone. The Gryffindors seemed to keep even more distance, but they also hadn't looked like they wanted anything to do with them before, so Harry could handle it.

There had been a big turmoil on Halloween when a troll appeared in school, but apparently it had been defeated by the Gryffindor trio Longbottom, Weasley and Granger, who, for whatever reason, were said to have fought him. Many details were not known. Maybe all of these were just false rumors. In any case, Longbottom and Granger had spent the following days in the hospital wing (how often does Longbottom get in the hospital wing?).

Harry also made noticeable progress in class. He had been able to turn the stupid match into a needle in the second lesson, whereupon Professor McGonagall had explicitly praised him. In the other subjects, too, at least those in which he could use magic in practice, he came along well and was always one of the first students to master a new spell. He also owed a large part of that to Daphne, as he knew. Often in an annoyed voice, but extremely helpful nonetheless, she answered every question he had about their lessons. Every day she practiced with him the spells shown in class and others that she had found in books in the library, even if she didn't do that primarily for him. It was obvious that Daphne was very ambitious and wanted to master every spell.

Harry and Daphne used the time Granger spent in the library on her essays to hone their practical skills. And Harry was alright with it because he too found the practical aspects of magic much more fascinating than all the essays and other homework assignments they were supposed to write. Therefore, their grades were okay, but not really outstanding.

All in all, he saw Daphne as a friend. His first and only friend in his life (except Hagrid). However, he was not sure whether she saw him as a friend as well. They spent a lot of time together, but mostly she was somehow reserved and distant. It was very different between them than between the other students who saw themselves as friends, as Harry noticed frequently, but he had no one else. Without Daphne, he would be completely alone.

Her rare smile also warmed Harry's heart in a way that surprised him. Her deep, ice-blue eyes were like gates to a strange world ... a strange world that Harry would love to get to know better.

So, the first months at Hogwarts passed. Suddenly Christmas was just around the corner and most of their classmates went home to their families over the holidays.

* * *

**Next chapter: **Turning Point

**Preview:**

_Her gaze was filled with longing and desire - Harry could not describe it any differently. She closed her eyes and a lonely tear flowed down her cheek. She then grimaced, and when Daphne opened her eyes again, pure anger blazed in them._


	6. Turning Point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last part of this chapter is very similar to my original OS “Desire”. From then on, we will set off for a journey into the unknown. I look forward to it!
> 
> English is my second language. Even though I have read the chapter several times and have let other people check it as well, I apologize for any mistakes. All possible mistakes in this chapter belong to me alone.

**Chapter 6 – Turning Point**

One day it started snowing and didn't stop until the entire landscape and all roofs and towers seemed dusted with powdered sugar. It was finally winter. And one morning the students found lists put up in their common rooms in which the students who would stay at Hogwarts during the Christmas holidays should enter their names. Harry had entered his name immediately, since everything was better than going back to the hated Dursleys. Daphne had also entered her name; apparently she couldn't or didn't want to go back home. They were the only Slytherin first-years who would stay at Hogwarts, and over all only three other, older Slytherins stayed as well. In short: Most Slytherins went home for Christmas and they were the exception. Something that Malfoy never grew tired of emphasizing. They were probably not wanted at home, he sneered once while the other students laughed maliciously. However, it was easy for Harry to ignore him because he was somehow right. He was not wanted by the Dursleys and he had no other family. He was therefore happy to stay at Hogwarts, especially when the castle won't be full of people for once.

And that is how it came that when the holidays started, Harry had the entire dormitory to himself. It also meant that Harry slept as well and carefree as never before.

When he finally woke up on Christmas morning, Harry saw three packages at the foot of his bed. Were they presents? Harry wondered. Who should give him something? He had never received multiple presents.

Jumping up excitedly, he picked up the first present. It was wrapped in thick brown paper, and according to the label, it was from Hagrid. Unpacking it, he found a carved wooden flute, and, when Harry blew in, an owl-like sound came, making him smile. Hedwig would like that, he thought. Maybe he should ask Hagrid if he could teach him how to play the flute.

A second tiny package contained a brief message from Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, with a fifty-pence piece glued to it. Good thing he did not expect anything else from his so-called family anyway.

One last present was left. Unpacking that as well, he found a flowing, silver-gray fabric. He held it up, it looked like a thin blanket to him. Who should give him a blanket? Noticing that a note had fallen out, he read in ornate, elegant writing:

_Your father left this in my possession before he died._

_It is time it was returned to you._

_Use it well._

_A Very Merry Christmas to you._

The message was not signed, and the note had not necessarily left Harry any smarter. Had this fabric really belonged to his father? But what was it? And how should he use it well?

Confused, he took the cloak and left the dormitory. It would soon be time to eat too, Harry had slept quite long this time.

In the common room he saw Daphne sitting in one of the armchairs by the fireplace, reading a book. Usually it was almost impossible to get hold of such a seat, another advantage when they were the only ones here. Even now they were all alone in the common room.

"Merry Christmas, Daphne," he cheerfully called to the blonde girl.

"Merry Christmas. And good morning," Daphne replied without looking up from her book.

Daphne had the habit of getting up very early. This way she could use the bathroom before the other girls, she once said. And she apparently liked to go out for a walk very early and enjoy the silence and coldness when almost the whole castle was still sleeping soundly, but Harry had not been able to bring himself to accompany her. Even today Daphne seemed to have been outside because she had hung up her winter coat to dry in front of the fireplace.

"How was your morning walk?"

"Pleasant," Daphne replied unusually quietly. Was everything okay with her? "I got a gift from Hagrid. A carved flute," she said afterwards, picking up a wooden flute that had been lying next to her and Harry had not noticed before. It looked similar to the one Hagrid had given him, but more delicate and smaller overall.

"That's nice of him," replied Harry, smiling, sitting down in another armchair. "I got a similar flute as a present."

Only then did come into his mind that he had no presents at all! Neither for Hagrid nor for Daphne. Somehow, he had not thought of it. Also, because he had not given the Dursleys anything for years. And there had been no one else he had wanted to give a present to. Anyway, he hadn't had money for presents at all.

"Daphne... Sorry I don't have a present for you... Somehow I didn't think of it." Harry felt really embarrassed.

Daphne looked up now, straight into his face, her face not revealing any emotions. Was she disappointed?

"I don't have anything for you either," she said dryly.

Harry was relieved that she was not angry or disappointed, but then he found that she did not sound like it mattered to her at all. What should he think of that?

Daphne looked at the fabric in his hands, her eyes widening. "What's that?" she asked in surprise, which in turn surprised Harry.

"I got that as a present. There was this note as well."

He handed the note to Daphne, who then read it carefully. Afterwards, she looked at Harry again.

"Hold it up," she told him, and Harry did as he was told. Getting up, Daphne took the material from his hand. Fascinated, she let it slide through her fingers. "I think I know what that is," she said softly as if speaking more to herself than to Harry.

"What is it?" Harry asked excitedly.

Daphne just looked at him and threw the material around her shoulders.

Harry jumped up, startled! Daphne's entire lower body was gone. Only her head was visible. "Daphne!" he called. "What's that? Your body…"

Daphne looked down at herself, starting to turn. "It's exactly what I thought it would be," she said. "This is an Invisibility Cloak. It can make you invisible. They are incredibly rare." She removed the cloak from her shoulders and hesitantly handed it to Harry. "This is a very valuable gift, Harry. People would kill for it. Watch out for it. And think about who might have sent it to you."

She looked at the cloak with an expression that seemed to Harry like desire or greed, but before Harry could make sure, Daphne's face was completely blank again.

An Invisibility Cloak? Harry thought. And he once belonged to his father? Who had sent this cloak to him?

"Let's go to the meal now," Daphne spoke again. "I'm hungry."

So they both left the Slytherin common room, starting out for the most sumptuous Christmas meal of their life.

* * *

When Harry was back in bed in the evening, he still had to grin widely. It had been one of the most beautiful days in his life. He had never seen so much delicious food as it had been served all day in the Great Hall. The house-elves had really outdone themselves! Harry had only stopped eating chocolate pudding when he was really about to burst. In addition, there had been tons of crackers, garlands, and flying musical instruments, which had played Christmas music. Hagrid, who had dressed himself up as Santa Claus, had also entertained them all with his jokes which had become more and more indecent the more Hagrid got drunk.

Yes, it had been Harry's best Christmas, but he had not managed to banish the thought of the Invisibility Cloak all day, also the question of who might have sent it to him. Thoughtfully, Harry got up from his bed and took the cloak again. It was actually smoother than silk and lighter than air. And it had belonged to his father…

He should use it well, the note had said. Use it well... Suddenly Harry was wide awake again. With this cloak, the whole of Hogwarts was open to him. Filch would never catch him! He just had to use it now. Daphne was already asleep. So she could not go with him. Harry also wasn't sure if he really wanted that at all. Maybe it would be better to be alone with his father's cloak this time, this first time.

Harry left the dormitory, went down the stairs, crossed the Slytherin common room, and stepped out into the Hogwarts dungeons, where everything was dark and deserted. But where should he go now? Was there anything in the castle, he hadn't been able to look at until now? Then he remembered. The forbidden section in the library! When they had almost entered it by accident, Madam Pince had viciously reprimanded them back then. Now he could finally see what books were in this oh forbidden section. Carefully, Harry put on the Invisibility Cloak, making his way to the library.

There he went all the way to the back where the forbidden section was. He lit a lantern so that he could see anything at all, because there were no windows through which the light of the stars and the moon could have shone.

Carefully, Harry opened the barrier that separated this area from the rest of the library, his heart racing nervously. He looked at the spines with curiosity, but the titles of the books were not really enlightening for him, written in languages that Harry did not know. He often didn't even know the characters in which the book titles were written and some books had no title at all.

There was a dark stain on a book, looking like blood. Harry got his hackles up, even if it was as if the books magically attracted him. He heard a soft whisper as if the books were talking to him. Enamored, Harry took the book with the supposed blood stain. It had a smooth cover, that emanated a kind of warmth, feeling almost like someone else's touch. He moved the lantern closer to the book so he could see it better - and, with a jerk backwards, he dropped the book on the floor. It was human skin! It was exactly the same color. Harry felt sick.

The loud bang that the book had caused when it had fallen to the floor echoed through the library and, as Harry thought, throughout the whole castle.

Suddenly he heard a cat meow. Turning around, he saw Mrs. Norris, Filch's cat, in the hallway entrance. In panic, Harry scurried off, almost bumping into Filch. His sunken, searching eyes looked through him, and Harry pressed against the wall, putting his hand over his mouth so Filch would not hear his breathing, but Harry felt as if the whole castle should be hearing his wildly pounding heart. When Filch was finally gone, Harry run down the corridor.

Beside a large armor, he finally came to a stop. He had escaped so panicked that he had not paid attention to where he was running. Therefore, he had no idea where he was, but he heard Filch's throaty voice coming nearer, and, unfortunately, Snape's oily voice as well. He had to get out of there quickly!

Moving along the wall in the dark, he got hold of a doorknob. The door seemed to be open ajar. Making sure not to make a sound, Harry squeezed into the room and crouched against the wall, holding his breath. Fortunately, he heard Filch and Snape walk past the room.

Harry took a deep breath, his heartbeat calming down again. Only then did he take a closer look at the room in which he had found refuge.

The moonlight shining through the windows, the room almost looked like an old classroom. Tables and chairs were piled up on the wall, but what really attracted Harry was a huge mirror in the center of the room. It stood on two clawed feet and was decorated with an ornate gold frame. An inscription was engraved on the top of the frame, but Harry did not understand it; the words made no sense to him.

Carefully, he approached the mirror. before suddenly seeing people! Startled, he turned around, but nobody was there. Turning back to the mirror, he saw his reflection but also several more people. A woman and a man stood at the front, the woman smiling and waving at him. Harry held out his hand but could not get a hold of them. If the woman were really there with him, he should have touched her ... these people existed only in the mirror.

He looked at the woman. She was beautiful with her dark red hair and emerald eyes. Her eyes were exactly the same color as his, Harry thought. Going even closer to the mirror, he saw tears running down the woman's cheeks. The tall, black-haired man next to her put his arm around the woman. He was wearing glasses and his hair stuck up at the back, just like Harry's did!

It was now clear to him who these people were. His hand touched the cold mirror, almost overwhelmed by his feelings. He tensed up.

"Mum?" he whispered. "Dad?"

The man and woman smiled sadly at him, and Harry looked at them, and the other poeple in the mirror, wistfully. His family! He just wanted to step through the mirror glass to meet them, but this was impossible. He was torn between overwhelming joy and crushing sadness. That could have been his life. Without Voldemort. Without the death of his parents. His eyes welled up with tears.

He could not tell how long he had been crying, but the whole time his family had been there for him, giving him comforting smiles, and crying with him. His parents' cheeks gleamed from the shed tears, and Harry smiled back, just enjoying looking at them and feeling their love.

Again, a long time passed in which Harry could not look away from the mirror, not even for a second, but a sudden distant noise brought him back to his senses. It was like waking up from a trance or a deep sleep. He realized he could not stay there forever.

"I'll be back," he whispered to his family and parents, who were still smiling at him. Putting on his cloak again, he then ran out of the room.

Back in the dormitory and his bed, he made plans to return to the room with the mirror tomorrow night. He also decided to take Daphne with him this time and to show her the mirror. Although she was quite reserved, he could conclude from what she had once told him about her parents that she had not a pleasant family life, just like him. And then there were his own observations. The distant and mirthless way her parents had treated her in Diagon Alley and which Daphne had responded in the same way. The missing letters while their classmates regularly received messages from home. Staying at Hogwarts during the Christmas holidays instead of going home like most others. Finally, the missing Christmas gifts yesterday. No, Daphne had no loving parents, no real family. In a long past future, in another life, Harry might have had all of this, but in this present, in this life, he was just like Daphne.

Until he found the mirror! That's why he had to show Daphne the mirror as well! He wanted to show her his family, who had looked at him with such loving expressions. He wanted to share this love and his happiness with her so that she might smile once more. That smile that was so precious to Harry, that fascinated him so much, even if he was not sure why. That smile that she, however, only rarely showed.

Tomorrow he would see her smile again, Harry decided. With that thought in his head, he fell asleep peacefully.

* * *

"I can't believe I was really persuaded by you to do this," Daphne said while Harry was looking increasingly desperately for clues that they were on the right track to the room he had found yesterday. He just had to find the mirror and his parents again.

Finally, they passed the ghost of a big witch and Harry spotted the armor he had seen the previous day.

"Yes, it is right here," he called cheerfully, pushing open the door. He dropped the cloak to the floor and ran to the mirror in the middle of the room.

There he saw them! His mother and father who beamed at him.

"Do you see them?" Harry asked excitedly.

"I can't see anything," Daphne replied dryly.

"Look closely. There they are, all of them!"

"I can only see you."

"Look in it properly, go on, stand where I am."

Harry stepped aside, but with Daphne in front of the mirror, he could not see his family anymore, just Daphne's reflection.

Now, however, Daphne was staring wide-eyed into the mirror. Her gaze was filled with longing and desire - Harry could not describe it any differently. She closed her eyes and a lonely tear flowed down her cheek. She then grimaced, and when Daphne opened her eyes again, pure anger blazed in them. Harry had never seen her like that before, and he instinctively took a step backwards. Before he could react somehow, Daphne's expression changed once more. Now disgust was reflected in her features, as if she were offended by what she saw. And then… Was there fear in her eyes? Fear of what?

All this happened within a few seconds. Eventually, Daphne turned abruptly away from the mirror and Harry so that he could only see the back of her head and not her face anymore.

"You shouldn't look in the mirror anymore," Daphne said, heading for the door.

"Daphne... wait...," Harry called after her, but Daphne had already left the room.

After a moment's hesitation, Harry followed her, but not without another glance in the mirror and the smiling faces that beckoned to him. Harry would have liked to stay with his parents for much longer, but he needed to know what was going on with Daphne. Something was wrong with her. She usually didn't behave that way. She had never reacted so emotionally before. Had the sight of his family triggered that in her? But why?

Harry reached Daphne in the middle of the corridor.

"Daphne...," he said to her, but she did not respond to him and did not stop walking. Only then he realized that Daphne had wrapped her arms around her upper body, shivering. 

"Daphne," Harry tried again, "we shouldn't just walk around in this corridor. What if Filch sees us?"

Daphne still didn't seem to notice him.

"DAPHNE," Harry shouted now, grabbing his friend by the shoulder, "what's wrong with you?"

Now Daphne seemed to notice him. At least, she stopped and turned her head to him. Her normally ice-blue, but now strangely dull, empty eyes fixed on Harry, but he was not sure if she was really looking at him and not through him. Then her eyes became clear again, and she looked him straight in the face.

"I'm fine," she finally replied. "Let's go back to the common room before we get caught."

Daphne seemed to have herself completely under control again, Harry thought. But what had just happened to her?

"We have to get my cloak," Harry eventually said the most obvious. "It's still in the room."

Daphne just nodded briefly, and together they went back in the room with the mirror. There his Invisibility Cloak was still on the floor by the front door where Harry had thrown it previously. Picking it up, he turned back to Daphne, noticing that she was staring vehemently at the opposite wall.

Harry's gaze swept back to the mirror in the center of the room. It was almost as if the mirror was calling to him. Or did his parents call him? He just wanted to see them again. Only once again before they returned to the Slytherin common room.

"You really shouldn't look in the mirror anymore," he heard Daphne, and only then did Harry realize that he had already taken the first step towards the mirror. He hesitated for a moment, but then turned away from the mirror. Daphne looked at him thoughtfully. And... was there sadness in her eyes?

He had to know.

"Daphne, why did you react that way?" he asked cautiously. "Was it because of my parents?"

"Idiot. I didn't see your parents. What a stupid idea," Daphne replied.

"But the mirror shows my parents? Every time I look in the mirror, I see them!"

"Did you actually take a closer look at the mirror? What is written above as an inscription?", Daphne asked him in an annoyed tone that was so typical of her. She used this tone of voice every time she explained something to him in class, but she also sounded somehow absent, as if her thoughts were somewhere else.

Harry pondered. He hadn't looked at the mirror so closely, being too distracted by what the mirror showed him, but he actually remembered an inscription! "Something strange. I couldn't understand it," he said and turned his head back to the center of the room.

"NO," Daphne called, and Harry stopped. "Don't look in the mirror!"

Harry looked at her in a baffled way. What was her problem with the mirror which caused such happiness in him?

"You have to read the words backwards," Daphne continued. She closed her eyes and it seemed to Harry that she was trying hard to remember something. "I show not your face but your heart's desire," she said. "That's what's engraved on the mirror."

"What does that mean?" Harry asked, unsure of what that all meant.

"Harry," Daphne responded, and he noticed that this was the first time she had used his name this evening. "Use your mind only once! It means that this mirror shows you what you desire. In the very depths of your heart, in fact."

"But...," Harry stammered, "I saw my parents. I can't remember them, and I don't even know what they looked like."

"Still, that's what the mirror shows you," Daphne countered with venom in her voice. "They are what you wish for the most. I suppose you should have gone to Gryffindor like they did."

Harry didn't understand what she meant by that, but he had already learned to live with her moods and sometimes cryptic words.

"But how can the mirror show me my parents if I don't know what they look like?"

"Magic, Harry! You'd think that you've gotten used to it by now." Daphne seemed to have become noticeably more impatient now, standing there with her arms crossed. "Let's go back now! I do not want to get caught out here or be completely exhausted tomorrow."

Harry still had questions for her. And after she had said that maybe he should have gone to Gryffindor, then maybe he should use this infamous Gryffindor bravery for once.

"Why did you tell me not to look in the mirror anymore, Daphne?"

At that, Daphne looked at him again with a thoughtful look. No, more appraising than thoughtful, Harry corrected himself. What did she see in him?

"It's dangerous," Daphne finally answered after a few seconds. "The mirror shows you only wishful dreams and illusions, not the reality. It's like a drug. If you look in the mirror too long, you will become addicted. Then you have lost yourself forever."

That made sense to Harry, unfortunately. He had already felt the power of the mirror. He wanted so much to see his parents, to be part of a family that loved him. Not like the Dursleys. A quiet voice of reason in his head, however, told him that this wasn't really his family he saw in the mirror. His true family was dead, Voldemort had taken care of it.

Even now he still felt the attraction of the mirror. Would it really be so bad to look in the mirror one last time and see his family? Only one last time?

Pull yourself together, Harry thought. He shook his head and turned back to Daphne, who was still gazing at him appraisingly. As if she knew exactly what was going on in his head.

He still had another question for her.

"Daphne, what did you see in the mirror?"

Daphne seemed to be astonished by his question, at least she did not say anything for a few seconds.

"That's a very personal question," she finally said coldly. "That's none of your business."

Harry felt disappointed. Didn't he tell Daphne about the mirror and what he saw in it?

"Why not? I also told you everything. That I saw my family. I even wanted to show it to you so...," Harry replied, upset.

"Just because you share your secrets with the whole world doesn't mean I have to do it as well," Daphne cut him off.

"What? Share with the whole world? I only told you! Because you are my friend!"

"We aren't friends! We just happen to be at the same school and in the same house! Stop clinging to me like that! I'm not interested in what you see in this mirror and what I see is none of your business either!" Daphne shouted.

Daphne had now released her crossed arms, her hands clenched in fists.

Harry, however, had instinctively taken a step back, his thoughts whirling in his head. Unbelief, bewilderment, disappointment. And also anger. He opened his mouth but couldn't speak.

That only seemed to make Daphne even angrier.

"Since the train ride to Hogwarts you've been clinging to me. You don't leave me alone and you follow me everywhere. The whole time you ask me things or bend my ears. As if that would interest me! You're pathetic, Harry Potter! We are not friends. And I don't need any friends! Since I know you, you have only brought misfortune into my life. Even the first time you had had to talk to me. How wonderful you found everything in Diagon Alley. And how much you looked forward to Hogwarts. I took pity on you and talked to you. And my parents made me regret that on the same evening!"

Daphne's voice had grown louder and louder. Finally, she literally yelled at Harry. In her eyes, he saw abysmal hatred and anger.

For the first time in his life, Harry was afraid of Daphne. He didn't know anything at all and felt the tears rise up in him.

"Don't dare to cry now! That's pathetic, YOU are pathetic!"

Her words hit him like punches in the gut. Harry staggered. Desperately, he looked at Daphne, seeing again the hatred in her eyes.

Daphne looked past him though. Her gaze seemed to be directed into the distance, without a fixed point in the room. As if she was looking at something completely different, which was not here at all.

Or someone completely different.

Her eyes! Harry thought. He'd already seen that anger in Daphne's eyes. Only minutes before, when she had looked in the mirror! The mirror where he saw his parents... In his mind, he put the several puzzle pieces together, everything he knew about Daphne.

"Daphne," he said so softly that he could hardly hear himself, "you saw your parents in the mirror, didn't you?"

That seemed to shock Daphne. She looked at him stunned and opened her mouth, but no words came out.

So Harry kept talking.

"You did. You are so hateful and angry. That's how you were before, when you looked into the mirror. What did you see? What did they do to you?"

That seemed to be the completely wrong words.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? I TOLD YOU, THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Daphne yelled at him. She gasped, hesitated, and continued in a harsh, hoarse voice, "My parents ... they ... I" Daphne was just stammering now. The next moment, she collapsed.

Harry was next to her immediately, but Daphne had already curled up on the floor and sobbed softly. He didn't know what to do. What had happened in the last few minutes? What happened to Daphne?

While all this went through his mind, Harry realized that Daphne was crying uninhibitedly now. He had never seen her cry before in the few months he had known her. She was always in control, showed almost no joy, and certainly no grief. Daphne Greengrass didn't cry! This rule was irrefutable! Seeing her cry now terrified Harry more than anything else that had happened this evening.

Harry sank down beside her and was about to do something else that would have been inconceivable until tonight. He reached out and put his arm around Daphne's shoulders, half expecting that she would immediately push him away and yell again, but none of this happened. Rather, Daphne even leaned against him now. After a few seconds, she buried her tear-stained face in his chest, and Harry now had both arms around her. All this confirmed him only in the fact that this was a very different, much more vulnerable Daphne than the one he had gotten to know in recent months. Her normally hard shell was cracked. What was exposed, stripped of all the armors built for self-protection, was the vulnerable interior of an eleven-year-old girl.

Time passed. Whether minutes or hours, Harry could not say. He just tried to be there for Daphne and comfort her while she was crying in his arms. They could talk later.

Eventually Daphne's tears dried up. As if she became only now aware of their position, she suddenly cramped, but she made no move to free herself from Harry's arms or to reprimand him. Rather, she raised her head, looking now in his face with her deep, blue eyes. Harry shuddered.

She contemplated him for several moments, appraising, judging. "You're a much better person than me, Harry," she finally said, her voice barely above a whistle.

Harry didn't answer. He wouldn't have known what he could have said anyway.

Daphne kept talking, still whispering, "But I am a terrible person. Not even my parents love me ... they ... they are always mad at me; they are never satisfied with me. If I'm doing something wrong in their eyes, then..." Here her voice failed her, and she sobbed. Harry toughened his hug. "They torture me!" she gasped. "They are using the Cruciatus Curse on me!"

"But that's illegal," Harry exclaimed indignantly. Being in the Slytherin House had also led to his early hearing of the unforgivable curses. And their ostracism. That was not supported by all their classmates in Slytherin…

Daphne did not respond to his words. Maybe she had not heard him at all.

"You must really want to inflict terrible torments on your victim, delight in their pains for the curse to work! Which parents delight in the pain of their children?! Which parents ... my parents ..." At this point, Daphne stopped again, unable to continue.

Harry felt scorching and he really wanted to jump to his feet. His body revolted against sitting motionless on the floor. Forgotten were all the fear and disappointment of earlier. He had to do something!

Daphne must have felt his uneasiness because again she turned her eyes to him.

"I won't let them do that to you!" said Harry vigorously. He meant it. No one should do this to anyone else, certainly not their own child!

Daphne was silent, but Harry read sadness and doubt in her eyes. She didn't believe him! Daphne broke loose from his embrace and rose again from the ground. For Harry, it felt like his heart was being pierced.

Her face turned away from him, Daphne began to speak again, "Before, all I wanted was for my parents to love me. Hold me in their arms or at least praise me once. But that's over now. That was my old self, my weak self! The mirror has shown me this girl, but she doesn't exist anymore! I am stronger than that. I will own them all. My parents, my classmates, just everyone. I will own the whole world!"

Harry saw the air flicker around Daphne. Was that her magic aura? It became freezing cold in the room.

"I will choke back every word in their throat. Throw back every curse on them. That is what I saw in the mirror, Harry Potter!" Daphne had her head turned back to him, staring at him with flashing eyes. _Beautiful! Abominable!_ "They whimpered before me, begging for mercy. It felt so GOOD! I will prove it to everyone. I will have the last laugh. I will learn every day. I will become powerful, more powerful than anyone else! No one will dare to stand in my way. Everyone will wind down on the ground in front of me!"

Daphne gasped. The flickering around her weakened and finally vanished completely. Now she just looked calmly at Harry who noticed only now that he had almost retreated to the opposite wall, a storm of chaotic and confused thoughts in his mind. Shouldn't he be afraid of Daphne? Shouldn't he even be disgusted by her words? But neither was he afraid nor was he disgusted! Rather, he felt attracted to her like bees round a honeypot. Like it was since the first day. Her words had been terrible, yes, but part of him UNDERSTOOD them! She was just another restless soul looking for some happiness, he realized. Just thrown away from the world. Forgotten. Alone.

Hesitantly, Harry took a few steps forward.

Daphne's face twisted and for a moment it looked like she had to vomit. She swallowed hard and kept talking. "But that's my destiny alone." Daphne looked him straight in the eyes. Was that regret in her look? "We are all alone. Friendship and love are all lies. When it matters, you stand alone. Everyone is allowed to think only of themselves. I'm alone. It has always been like that."

She was wrong! She wasn't alone!

"You're not alone, Daphne ...," Harry summed up his feelings.

"You're just too naive for this world, Harry," Daphne said in a broken voice, imitating her typical venomous tone in vain.

There were times when a single decision, a few words could irreversibly change a person's life. And sometimes even the fate of the entire world. Harry sensed that such a moment had come.

"Maybe I am, but I believe in love. And friendship. You are my friend, Daphne. I will never let you down."

"You will not dissuade me from my plans."

"I don't want to do that at all! Your words ... your goals, Daphne, they are abominable. But this whole world is abominable! You hate your parents? I hate my relatives too! Never again will I return to them. Only to repay them for everything they did to me. I hate Voldemort and his followers. They have taken away my true family and my life. I hate the wizarding world that has left me with Muggles for ten years. After all, they and their families were still alive! Nothing else mattered, especially not the daily tears of a little boy! They have CELEBRATED the day my parents died! And I hate our classmates. I HATE this world and the people in it!" Harry had become louder and louder. His heart was racing.

"But I don't hate you," he said, gasping for breath. "Since I saw you for the first time, I was under your spell. You were so graceful, so sublime. I only really understand it now, but even then you rebelled against this world. And I thought that was wonderful!"

He was staring straight into Daphne's eyes. "And I know that you will continue to rebel against this world. But you won't be alone! I will be your partner. I won't leave you alone with your pain and I won't leave _you_ alone, Daphne ... Dissuade you from your plans? Damn, I'll put them into action together with you!"

Daphne stared at him with tears in her eyes. She opened her mouth, but the voice failed her. Her face revealed astonishment, joy, determination. Suddenly, she jumped forward and into Harry's arms. and Harry put his arms around his only true friend.

For a few moments nobody said a word. Harry felt his heartbeat slow again, and for perhaps the first time in his life he felt like he had a purpose. A goal worth living for. He was at peace with himself. It was a good feeling!

Finally, Daphne raised her head, and ice-blue eyes looked into emerald ones.

"Together?" she asked.

"Yes," Harry answered. "We will cut our own path. You and I will think of ourselves because nobody else does. Our story is not yet written, Daphne. Let's rewrite it together."

Daphne then gave him one of her rare, precious, beautiful smiles. No, Harry corrected himself, it was much more beautiful than all the smiles he had seen before. And Harry intended to see it much more often in his life.

Together, they left the room on the fourth floor of Hogwarts, the miraculous mirror now completely forgotten. Tomorrow morning, the first day will dawn in their new life and they both awaited it eagerly. All would be well, they were sure.

* * *

Meanwhile Albus Dumbledore stood invisibly in a corner of the room, gazing back at both children. Tears flowed down his cheeks. He wept over a bright future that had – because of his failures - apparently long since fallen to darkness. And he wept over the lost souls of Daphne Greengrass and Harry Potter.

* * *

**Next chapter: **Changes

**Preview:**

_No, the future wasn't a foregone conclusion! It was still changeable. He would change it. He owed that to the children and this world._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was the last chapter I wrote before the first chapter was even published. But now I have to write new chapters. Therefore, the periods of time between the updates will be longer in the future. But I hope to be able to deliver regular updates and it is quite possible you will get longer chapters in the future. At least longer than the first five chapters. I still have a lot of plans for Harry and Daphne, so I'm looking forward to heading into this uncertain future with you!


	7. Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is my second language. Even though I have read the chapter several times and have let other people check it as well, I apologize for any mistakes. All possible mistakes in this chapter belong to me alone.

**Chapter 7 – Changes **

High up in one of the castle towers were the office and private rooms of the acting headmaster of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As different as all these headmasters of the last centuries had been, they had all agreed that there was truly a breathtaking view of the Scottish countryside and mountains.

But right now, the current headmaster of Hogwarts didn't really care. Especially since one would not have seen much anyway, so late at night and in complete darkness. So late at night or so early in the morning, from whatever perspective one wanted to see it.

Because for several hours, Albus Dumbledore walked up and down in his office, not able to rest, too upset he had been by what he had experienced when the night was not quite as advanced as it was now. Again and again he had to think about it.

Originally, he had wanted to watch Harry, who, as he had planned, had used his Invisibility Cloak the day before and had finally come across the Mirror of Erised. It had deeply relieved him that Harry had apparently seen his parents in the mirror. No wealth, fame, or power. Just love. That had confirmed his belief that Harry could protect the Philosopher's Stone. He had been worried about how much he was going to lose himself in the mirror, but that would not have been irreversible. After one or two further nights, he would have stepped in and prevented Harry from chasing the mirror's illusions any longer. After all, the discovery of the mirror by Harry had only served the purpose of familiarizing Harry with the unique nature of the Mirror of Erised. So that Harry would remember it at the appropriate time.

Then, however, everything had turned out very differently that night, and nothing would ever be the same again. For he did not enter all possible factors into his equation - once again, one had to say. For Harry had led Daphne Greengrass to the mirror. He should have thought of that. Since Harry had arrived at Hogwarts, the two had been inseparable, at least that's what Severus had told him. He also suspected that she was the reason Harry had come to Slytherin in the first place, something Dumbledore hadn't foreseen either. He hadn't foreseen so many things.

With great dismay and tears in his eyes, he had learned details from the lives of the two children that he would never have thought possible. Harry had apparently experienced terrible things with his family, certainly no love and affection. He had been wrong about Petunia, that lovely little girl who had written the letter to him, so many years ago, asking him to be admitted to Hogwarts and to accompany her sister. And Daphne's life had probably been even worse. His hands were still trembling at the thought of her words. No child should suffer this from their own parents! He had really thought that after the war Morpheus and Roxane had been changed, that they had regretted their actions, but he had also been wrong there. They were even more despicable people than he could ever have imagined.

What had really terrified Dumbledore though had been the subsequent feelings and words of the two children. They had been full of hate and pain. Broken souls that have turned away from the world and their fellow human beings. Or had the world turned away from them before?

He sighed. It was his fault, his damned fault! He just couldn't learn from his mistakes. Would everything be the same as with Tom? Would history repeat itself? Was his hope for a bright future already in vain?

No, it just couldn't be! He banged both his fists on the table. Fawkes, who had just been sleeping peacefully, looked at him with a questioning look.

Dumbledore gasped and was all of a tremble.

No, the future wasn't a foregone conclusion! It was still changeable. He would change it. He owed that to the children and this world. He would make up for his mistakes! He would do everything better in the future!

Harry would never go back to the Dursleys, he decided! It would probably be more difficult with Daphne, but at least he had to try. Maybe they could stay at Hogwarts? Then he could also keep a wary eye on them.

Yes, he would save them both! And this world, too. He would dissuade them from following this dark path.

He was confident again. His previous plans were discarded, but he had a new plan.

Dumbledore noticed how exhausted and tired he was, his eyes wandering to the phoenix who was still looking at him curiously.

"Fawkes, my old friend. I will need your help today. Let me rest a few more hours, but then we'll have to look after a subversive defense teacher. I let him do as he likes far too long…"

* * *

The red flash of light vanished, and Daphne squatted in a corner, her arms wrapped tightly around her legs. She sobbed, trying to take a breath, but every breath tore her lungs.

"Useless creature!"

Why? Why did her parents do this to her? What had she done? She would change, she promised! She loved them!

"You waste of life!"

She just wanted the pain to stop! Please…

"Crucio!"

Daphne's world was nothing but pain and agony. She cried out, but at some point, her voice failed. And all she could see was the veil of blood in her eyes.

She pleaded that they should stop. She couldn't go on. But they didn't stop.

At some point, Daphne passed out.

…

There was only darkness around her. Was she dead? Had death been her salvation?

Suddenly she saw a hand in front of her face. Daphne looked up. Leaning over her was a tall woman with flowing blond hair, dressed in a long black dress, her eyes ice-blue, a smile playing around her lips. She was really beautiful, Daphne thought.

She heard a bright voice in her head, but the woman's lips did not move. Rather, she continued to smile at Daphne and still held out her hand.

_You hope you're dead?_

_Should death be your end?_

Yes, Daphne would love to die. She couldn't bear the pain anymore. Every day again. It had long since cut into her soul, deep into her heart. She couldn't take it any longer. Not an hour ... minute ... second ...

_How about fighting back?_

She was too weak, far too weak ...

_Yes, little soul trapped in eternal night._

_Frail and helpless through all your suffering ..._

_You are too weak, but I am not._

_I am what you have to be! I am your future! I am you!_

No, she wasn't. She was a child, not this woman ...

_I am. I am a part of yourself._

_Your agonies were my birth._

_Your cries of pain my breath of life._

_Your spilled blood my elixir._

_Take my hand and let's be one again._

_Let me be your fire in this eternal night._

_May this world, in which we are not welcome, turn to ashes._

_And from the ashes of this old world, we will create our own new world._

She couldn't do that.

She wasn't evil.

That was wrong, she knew it!

_My little beautiful, hideous soul, what they're doing is wrong._

_We will only repay it._

_This time we will let them feel our pain, so deeply that the spilled blood will cleanse us._

_Then we will be free._

Be free? She wanted so much to be free.

But was that the right way? Would revenge redeem her?

The woman was still smiling at her, her hand outstretched.

She just had to take it…

She seized the hand. It was freezing cold.

…

Daphne woke up with a loud cry, drenched in sweat. Suddenly she felt very queasy, reaching the bathroom just in time before she had to vomit. Sitting and choking in front of the toilet bowl, she remembered the details of her dream. How her younger self had seized the hand of the woman she had seen in this mysterious mirror just a few hours ago. How her younger self had seized the hand of her future self?

Daphne had to vomit again.

* * *

Draco Malfoy braced himself for the worst. The last few days his father had hardly spoken to him, even mostly ignored him. The fact that he had called him to his study so early in the morning suggested nothing good for Draco. He knew that immediately after receiving his father's "invitation". Which is why he immediately left out his frustration on the deliverer of the invitation. What else were house-elves useful for?

He reached the large front door to his father's study that made him always feel so small and insignificant. Gulping, he knocked, and his father's voice came from inside, requesting him to come in. Nervously, Draco entered. His father, Lucius Malfoy, one of Britain's most influential and richest men, sat behind his dark wooden desk, reading a piece of parchment in his hand.

"Sit down, son," he said to Draco without looking up from the parchment.

Draco did as he was told and waited. And waited. And waited. Several minutes passed without his father speaking to him, causing Draco to get more and more nervous. The room was dead silent, so Draco could only hear his own breathing, which now seemed far too loud.

Finally, his father put the parchment on the table in front of him, giving Draco a scrutiny. He then spoke in a calm voice, "How did you fare with the task I had given you before the school year?"

Draco squirmed in his chair, knowing that his father would not be pleased with him. "Potter refused my friendship," he replied hesitantly.

"And how could that happen if you ended up in the same house, despite all expectations? Fate handed you the chance to befriend the Boy-Who-Lived on the silver platter. Why couldn't you grab this chance?"

Against his better judgment, Draco felt the emotions rise. "Potter is an arrogant weakling," he said angrily. "He had already made friends with Greengrass. I generously offered him my friendship, but the mudblood refused, I had to -"

Suddenly his father banged his fist on the table and jumped up, his face contorted with rage.

"And instead of just trying again later, you ruined everything," he yelled at Draco. "I heard what you and your cronies did to Potter afterwards. And with the Greengrass bitch too. Do you actually know what you have accomplished with your actions? You made sure that Potter was looking for the company of the one person in Slytherin that we can't use! In their misery, Potter and Greengrass have moved together, and you have lost your chance forever. At least if Potter has even the smallest piece of backbone, which unfortunately can be suspected considering his parents."

He had now walked around his table and stood directly in front of Draco, who was trying to make himself very small in the chair.

"You failed, Draco. Because of you and your vanity, we lost the Boy-Who-Lived forever." His father grabbed his wand, which had previously been on the desk. "That might have been forgivable. After all, Potter would have been just a tool for us anyway. And the chances that you could have befriended him were negligible from the beginning. But still, failure is failure. And what is even more unforgivable ... I could just take it from your grades that Severus sent me. How can you allow that a filthy mudblood girl has better grades than you? You are truly a shame for the name Malfoy - Crucio!"

His father only held the spell for two seconds, but that was enough for Draco to make up his mind to never upset his father again.

* * *

Veils of mist formed in front of Daphne's face as she breathed out, walking along the frozen lake in the morning cold, the snow crunching under her feet. Everything was the same as on her other morning walks, all but one thing: unlike usual, she had a companion today. Harry walked next to her, his breathing clearly visible in the cold air as well, his feet sinking slightly into the snow with every step, even more than Daphne's did.

Harry had surprised her earlier this morning when he had stood grinning in the common room, already dressed in a thick winter jacket, scarf, hat, and gloves. He would go with her today, he had said. And so it happened that they both now walked side by side around the lake of Hogwarts.

Neither of them had said a word for some time, both probably too absorbed in their own thoughts. At least that was definitely the case with Daphne. Over and over again she thought about yesterday's events. The words she had said to Harry. And the words he had said to her. How she had cried and laughed in his arms. How safe and snug she had felt in his embrace.

Who would have thought that possible before?

She had always been alone, always avoided. She had come to terms with it long ago, accepted her fate. Even though there was a small part of her soul, hidden deep within her, that had longed for a friend, a companion, but she had tried to lock that part of herself up. Rejected by the world would be one thing, but the fact that there was still a part of her that hoped for a friend had only made her feel pathetic.

Then Harry had come out of nowhere and had become part of her life. And for whatever reason, he had been looking for her company. Even quite pushy, as Daphne had to admit. He could have found better friends than her, but he had only bothered with her. When he had come to Slytherin, to her great surprise, both of their fates had been sealed. She had long since resigned herself to hers.

Since then he had been following her almost all the time. Daphne remembered her words from the previous evening. She had told him to stop clinging to her so much. She called him pathetic, but the part of her that had made _her_ feel pathetic had been secretly happy that she had not been completely alone at Hogwarts, that there had been someone she had could spend time with. Even if she had not dared to admit that to herself.

She had been wrong about Harry! She had really thought that he had been just a naive boy, much too kind for this ruthless world. That it had been a terrible jest of fate that had drifted him to her. That it had destroyed his entire life. In Gryffindor, his parents' house, he would have fared better for sure.

Harry had seen a part of her yesterday which even filled Daphne herself with terror. And with disgust. Again, she had to think back to her dream from the night. Hatred and thirst for revenge, that was what she had felt looking in the mirror. She had felt senses of pleasure when she had seen her own self throwing the red flashes back at her so-called parents. When she had seen how she had killed them. It had felt so good! Even now, her entire body trembled at the memory, and she felt a certain heat rising within her.

Should that really be her predetermined path? She did not want to be a monster. She did not want to be like her own parents. Like the parents of their blasted classmates. Like Voldemort. The murderer of Harry's parents.

At the same time, however, she felt this deep hatred and anger. Part of her just wanted to see this world burn, and she wanted to be the one who set it on fire.

Until last night, she had not dared to admit that part of her soul to herself. It had been a shock to her. After that, she had just wanted to be alone with herself and her terrible, excruciating thoughts, but Harry had not let it rest. He had wanted to know what she had seen in that damned mirror. At that moment she had just hated him. She had been firmly convinced that he had not really wanted to know what she had seen, what the deepest desire of her heart was. And if he had known, he would only have been afraid of her anyway or even been disgusted. Or worse, his noble nature would have made him want to dissuade her from this dark path. To save her from her hatred and anger. To move her to forgive.

None of this had happened! He had seen the deepest, darkest part of her soul ... and he had not turned away. Neither had he tried to save her. Rather, he had bound his fate to hers. She still had to shiver at the memory. He would not leave her alone, he had said. He would not let her thread this path alone. He would be her partner. Together they would rewrite their story. They two alone!

Daphne had never felt so happy as at his moment, when she had agreed to this pact, looking into his emerald eyes. Even now she felt the memory warm her heart.

But was Harry really aware of what he had chosen? Who he had chosen?

She had to know, needed certainty.

"Harry, did you really mean what you have said yesterday? That you would be my partner?"

Her voice was so low that it was hardly audible in the morning winter wind, but Harry had heard her and stopped beside her. Daphne, however, kept her eyes on the ground in front of her.

Hesitantly, she continued, "You don't know anything about me ... You don't know me at all. If you commit yourself to me like this, if will bring you only suffering. I don't see hope for myself anymore. But you still have hope! You can still live a good life! Without me, you can –"

Suddenly she felt her hand gripped. Looking up, she stared directly into Harry's face, which was now right in front of her. Secretly, she had always been a little fascinated by his shimmering green irides, she had to admit, but her pride had prevented her from saying this out loud. Harry took her other hand. His hands in hers felt warm, as if a fire was blazing in him.

He began to speak vigorously, "Daphne, I was absolutely secure in my decision yesterday. And that hasn't changed. I am your partner. I will not leave you alone."

His breath stroked Daphne's face, and she felt the tears rise again. What the hell has been going on with her lately? Otherwise she wasn't that emotional!

"But ... But would you really give up the life that you could have ... risk your humanity?"

"What I have now, what I have had in recent years, cannot really be called life. I only existed and was pushed around by this world as it pleased. I've already told you, Daphne. Ever since I saw you for the first time, in Diagon Alley, I've been under your spell. You had that slight smile which looked like you normally suppress your smile. And yet it was genuine, beautiful! And I couldn't get you out of my head since. Every time I look into your eyes or hear you laugh, I feel more alive than I have ever felt before in my life."

Harry tightened his grip on her hands and moved even closer to her.

"I got to know you better yesterday. And myself too. We share the same desire. And the idea that this should be the end of us hurts. I don't want this to be the end of us. We both have to start living properly before. And for that we have to be free, to go our own way. And I want to go this way with you!

"I don't worry about my humanity, Daphne. Because how much humanity has this world shown me so far? You are the most human being I've ever met. With you, I feel like a human. I feel alive. Life is suffering anyway. But together we can endure that."

Daphne's heart pounded. She wanted to say something, but she just couldn't open her mouth.

Harry now looked away from Daphne.

"There's ... there's only one thing that I cannot forget," he said haltingly, clearly struggling for words. "You said that your parents made you regret talking to me in Diagon Alley the same evening. Did they torture you, Daphne? Because of me?"

Now he looked at her again. In his eyes Daphne saw shame and guilt.

Daphne knew exactly what was going on in Harry's head. And it hurt her. She let go of his hands to hug him, her arms wrapped around his torso. He felt much more tensed than with their hug yesterday, which had been so comforting to her.

"Oh Harry, you don't have to blame yourself. My parents tortured me almost every day anyway. It wasn't your fault. They would have done it anyway, just for a different reason."

She raised her head to look at Harry. Tears ran down his cheek. And his face revealed pure anger.

"I'm going to kill these bastards for doing this to you, Daphne! They don't deserve to be kept alive!"

Now Daphne had to weep tears as well. So, the two cried together in each other's arms. Neither was interested in how much time passed. At some point, however, both of their tears dried up and the two children simply stared at one another, looking deeply into each other's hearts, any deception long forgotten.

Finally, Daphne spoke again. "Harry, I'm scared. There are parts of me that I'm afraid of. I'm afraid of what I could become. And now I'm even afraid for you!"

"I feel the same way," Harry said. "But I also feel alive for the first time in my life. Our future is uncertain. We can shape it completely freely, without showing consideration for others. I don't care about the world and the people in it. Only you and I matter. Maybe we'll perish by it, but maybe we'll be free."

Daphne could not help but smile and hug him even more tightly. "Yes, we will be free. I feel it."

She actually did. She felt confidence and hope. Maybe the path she chose would only bring suffering and pain, but so did her life so far. Now there was at least the hope that they could create a better future. Together. She was no longer alone! She had a partner. She had Harry. That thought made her truly happy.

At some point they continued their walk around the lake. Harry was still holding her hand, but Daphne didn't mind. She even liked it. There were still things she wanted to know from Harry though.

"Harry, now that we're partners, I don't want us to have any secrets from each other. I will tell you everything you want to know about me. And I also want to learn more about you, more about your family with whom you have lived for the past years."

Harry next to her just nodded and hesitantly began to tell…

* * *

Harry and Daphne sat in their usual seats at the end of the Slytherin table in the Great Hall. There were a lot of free seats, but the two of them had, as a matter of course, headed for the place where they always sat. From here, Harry had a good view of the other house tables and the teacher's table. Maybe he had become a little paranoid in the past few months, he thought.

By now he had calmed down a bit after his early morning revelations. He had told Daphne about his life with the Dursleys. It had hurt to relive it all. He had told her all about his life there: his sleeping place under the stairs, Dudley's used clothes, the often missing food, the beatings. He had almost been ashamed to tell Daphne about his experiences, since she had it much, much worse! Compared to her, his life was almost harmless, maybe even pleasant.

It had been difficult for him to describe his feelings. This constant notion that something had been missing in his life, that what he had had with the Dursleys could not be called family life, that love had been missing. The last one had only now become clear to him. That he had grown up as a child without love, without care, without a home.

Daphne had been listening to him all the time, holding his hand, and just been there for him. In the end she had hugged him, as she had done earlier in the morning. Harry had felt comfortably safe at that moment.

He liked the changes that had taken place in their relationship since last night, even if he found himself giving Daphne sneaking looks from the side and smiling shyly at their morning breakfast, but he had the feeling that she too kept glancing at him, smiling slightly. It would take time to understand all of these changes to its full extent, he knew that, but he was looking forward to exploring this new partnership with Daphne.

Harry had just poured them new pumpkin juice when Daphne spoke again after a time of not uncomfortable silence. "Harry, we still have to talk about the cloak you got for Christmas. I don't like the idea that we don't know who gave it to you."

He looked at Daphne, who was also watching him intently. She was right, he had to admit. He hadn't thought about that anymore. "You sound like you've already thought about it."

"I have. I think the person must obviously have known your parents when they got the cloak from your father."

Harry nodded in agreement with Daphne's words as she continued.

"And I don't think the house-elves would put any harmful gifts on your bed. Because I think it is very likely that your presents were put there by them. Or someone else at Hogwarts, because who else would have the possibility to enter the dorms? Incidentally, I don't like the idea that there are people in our dormitories at night and we don't notice anything. But back on topic: The house-elves should at least have known that the cloak poses no danger to you if they were the ones who put it there. Or they have to know and trust the responsible person. Or it was a person who has access to Hogwarts everywhere anyway."

"I think I know who the person is you think of," Harry said pensively.

Now Daphne looked at him challengingly, replying in a teasing tone, "Then tell me, Harry. I'm excited to see what conclusions you draw." She raised the goblet with the pumpkin juice to her mouth and started to drink, but kept an eye on him all the time.

Harry had to smile. Was it a kind of test? Then he should rather give his best.

"Well, we could definitely ask the house-elves what they know," he said. "That would probably make sense if the gift had come in the mail, as presumably that of the Dursleys. Incidentally, it would also be interesting to know how Muggle mail gets to Hogwarts. But even then, I think relevant people at Hogwarts should know about it. In terms of your guess that there could be people at Hogwarts who could otherwise get into the Slytherin dorms at night, there are actually only two for me. Our beloved head of house Snape and of course Dumbledore. It is out of the question for me that Snape would give me anything, and I don't think he would have been friends with my father. Other teachers might be able to get into the Slytherin dorms, but I lack information in this regard. In any case, the second person is the most likely for me: our headmaster Albus Dumbledore. He must have known my parents, I'm sure of that. He was definitely their headmaster as well. And he can certainly move around freely in the castle, after all, he is the headmaster. And otherwise he would surely have to know, or at least be aware of something. Therefore, I would speak to Dumbledore."

Here he stopped talking and noticed how Daphne beamed at him, a wide smile on her face. "These are exactly my thoughts," she said. "In fact, I'm very sure that Dumbledore gave you the cloak. Or rather returned it, after all, it's actually yours. And all this secretiveness would also suit him if what I heard about him is true."

Harry's eyes wandered to the teacher's table. The pompous chair in the middle was still vacant. "Then we should talk to Dumbledore. But he doesn't seem to be there yet. Rather unusual, he is almost always present at breakfast..."

"Do you know where his office or living quarters are?"

Harry could only shrug. He didn't know where Dumbledore actually lived, but he had an idea.

"We can ask McGonagall. She is the deputy headmistress. And she told us at the beginning of the school year that we can always turn to her if we have a problem or concern."

He looked at Daphne. She nodded in agreement with his words. "That doesn't sound too bad. I guess you should actually go to your head of house first for that, but somehow I don't think that would be a good idea for you and Snape," she said thoughtfully.

Harry had to laugh. Yes, he didn't want to ask Snape anything. Daphne grinned at him. "Then let's ask her right now."

They rose from their seats and went forward to the teacher's table. They greeted Hagrid briefly, but they just passed Snape without looking at him. Harry could already imagine the bastard's scornful looks. Finally, they stood in front of the deputy headmistress, who was already eyeing them curiously.

"Good morning, Professor McGonagall," Harry said to her.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Greengrass, how can I help you so early in the morning?" McGonagall raised her right eyebrow.

"Professor, we need to speak to Professor Dumbledore urgently. You wouldn't happen to know where we can find him?"

"This is highly unusual, Mr. Potter. Usually, students approach their head of house for all of their relevant concerns. In your case, that would be Professor Snape. Why do you want to speak to Professor Dumbledore?"

She gave them both an obviously curious look.

This time Daphne spoke up, "It's a family matter of Harry, Professor. The headmaster is really the only one who can help us in this regard. And it's urgent, so we really need to speak to him."

"And you can't tell me what this family matter is exactly? And you, Miss Greengrass, don't belong to Mr. Potter's family as far as I know."

Daphne was more his family than his blood relatives, Harry thought.

"I want to have Daphne with me, professor," he replied. "And I can't tell you exactly what it is about. Only Professor Dumbledore can help me with that."

McGonagall was silent for several seconds and it seemed as if she was thinking hard. Finally, she spoke again. "Well, I'll take you at your word. I will take you both to the headmaster's office, where you can speak to him. But I hope that's really serious for you. Professor Dumbledore is a busy man." McGonagall rose from her seat. "Please follow me."

Harry and Daphne left the great hall behind Professor McGonagall, feeling the venomous glances of a certain Potions Master in their backs. Harry smirked.

"Are you otherwise fine?" McGonagall asked them in between.

"Better than ever," Harry replied with a smile, looking briefly at Daphne, but she kept her eyes away.

Finally, they stood in front of a large gargoyle.

"Caramel eclairs," McGonagall said aloud, and the gargoyle turned to the side. Now they could see a spiral staircase winding itself upwards. They quickly stepped up the stairs and were carried up. Harry was once again surprised by the many secrets and wonders of this castle. Without McGonagall, they probably would never have found Dumbledore's office.

They came to a stop right in front of a wooden door with a copper doorknocker in the shape of a griffin. McGonagall used the doorknocker and after waiting a few seconds, she opened the door and led them into the headmaster's office.

It was a large round room. Many portraits of former headmasters hung on the walls, at least that was what Harry suspected. Some of them looked at them curiously, but many just seemed to be asleep. He even heard occasional snoring. In the middle was a large clawed desk. On the walls and everywhere in the room were shelves and tables, fully loaded with books and strange-looking silver instruments that made quiet noises and occasionally emitted smoke. Harry could even see the sorting hat on a shelf, but it looked rather lifeless now. Overall, the office made a friendly and pleasant impression on Harry.

Only Professor Dumbledore was nowhere to be seen.

"Professor Dumbledore will be here soon. Just wait and don't touch anything." With that, McGonagall left the office, leaving Harry and Daphne alone.

They looked at each other, and Harry shrugged. Apparently, they had no choice but to wait. He was about to say something to Daphne when she shook her head slightly and nodded to the portraits on the wall. Harry understood her gesture. She did not want to talk in the presence of the portraits. That was probably not a bad idea, after all, several dozen former headmasters would have listened to them. So they just waited in silence. Daphne had now sat in the single chair in front of the desk, Harry standing next to her, and continuing to look around the room.

After a while - Harry had already become impatient - the door to the office suddenly opened with a loud creak. Turning around, he saw Albus Dumbledore with his silver hair and long white beard, a kind of bird with red and gold feathers sitting on his right shoulder. Harry had never seen such a bird before. Suddenly the bird rose from Dumbledore's shoulder and, with a single stroke of its wings, had overcome the space between the door and the desk, where it sat on a kind of perch. Daphne looked at the bird with wide eyes.

Harry turned his eyes back to Dumbledore. Only now did he notice that his long, purple robe on the side looked singed as if it had come into contact with fire. Dumbledore made an overall somewhat tired and exhausted impression. He slouched his shoulders, and Harry saw deep dark circles under his half-moon glasses.

"Good morning, Harry, Miss Greengrass," Dumbledore said in a calm voice that was quite in contrast to his appearance.

Dumbledore walked past Harry, sighing and collapsing into his cushioned chair behind the desk. He made a brief movement with his wand and next to Harry another chair appeared out of nowhere next to the one in which Daphne was already sitting, who was now alternately looking at both Dumbledore and the red and gold bird. Harry sat down.

Dumbledore spoke again, "What gives me the pleasure of welcoming you both to my office?" Dumbledore leaned forward, eying Harry through his glasses with a curious look.

Harry took a deep breath. "Professor Dumbledore, we would like to ask if you gave me a cloak for Christmas that once belonged to my father?"

Now it was up to Harry to look at Dumbledore curiously. Dumbledore sighed and sank again into his chair. "Yes, I did, Harry. It belonged to your father and now it belongs to you. I am impressed that you found out that I gave it to you."

"It was the only logical option," Daphne said coolly next to Harry.

Dumbledore stroked his long beard. "Yes, it probably was..."

"Professor, why did you give me the Invisibility Cloak anonymously?"

"I thought it was better this way, Harry ..." Dumbledore had closed his eyes now, seeming to be lost in thought.

Daphne gave Harry a meaningful look from which he read that she would have something to say to him later. He, however, did not know what to say now. They had been able to confirm their suspicion that Dumbledore had given him the Invisibility Cloak, but somehow the conversation had fizzled out.

Suddenly, Dumbledore rose from his seat, turning his back on them as he looked out of the window at the snowy grounds of Hogwarts. "I'm so terribly sorry, Harry, Daphne," he said in a trembling, throaty voice.

Harry was confused. "What do you mean, Professor?" he asked.

"Just everything. What you both experienced at your homes…" Dumbledore turned back to both of them, tears sparkling in his eyes. "Harry, I should never have taken you to the Dursleys. I really thought you would have a family there who loved you. And Daphne, I'm so terribly sorry what your parents did to you. I should have done more to get them punished for their crimes ..."

Harry was speechless. He saw that Daphne had cramped beside him.

Dumbledore just kept talking in a broken voice. "You can stay at Hogwarts. I owe you that. You don't have to go back to your families. You are safe here!" He looked at them both desperately, as if hoping for an answer.

"How do you know all this," Daphne said with clenched teeth. Harry felt the air around her get colder.

Dumbledore looked away. "I ... I didn't know about it until last night. I could never have imagined it ... Please believe me. I will change everything. Please do not follow the dark path that you have committed to –"

"You spied on us?!" Harry's heart pounded. That was incredible.

"I just want to protect you! Please let me help you, let me save you!"

Harry's whole body trembled. His hands were clenched into fists. Dumbledore had spied on them. He had listened to everything he and Daphne had discussed. And he had been responsible for his life with the Dursleys!

When he looked at Dumbledore, he saw only an old, scheming man whom he hated deeply. How could he presume to want to save them?

Daphne, however, was quicker with an answer. "We don't need a savior," she said with venom in her voice. Harry wouldn't have been surprised if Dumbledore instantly crumbled to dust considering the murderous look with which Daphne was looking at him.

Dumbledore actually winced and looked at them desperately. Harry cheered inside.

"But ... Harry, Daphne, please ..." he stammered.

"No, Professor," Harry replied angrily. "I think we've heard enough. And you've done enough. Just leave us alone in the future."

With that, Harry rose from his seat. Daphne got up too, and it seemed to Harry that a fire was blazing in her eyes. What really surprised him though was that he could _feel_ the fire in her. He felt the heat of the flames inside her, but at the same time a blast of cold air came from her.

Suddenly the bird moved on its perch and then was in the air where it wheeled above them. Harry looked at the bird with fascination. With its red feathers it looked like it was a tail of fire. It was really beautiful.

Then the bird abruptly descended, settling on Daphne's right shoulder. Startled, Daphne screamed and froze, as if she did not dare to move in any way. The bird seemed to be watching Daphne carefully, and Daphne turned her head slightly, looking at the bird on her shoulder, but Harry could not see her eyes. After some time, the bird spread its wings again and thrust itself up into the air. After a short glide it sat back on its perch, where it turned its back on them.

What was that, Harry wondered. He looked back and forth between Daphne and the bird. Dumbledore also looked at the bird with wide eyes, and Harry thought he saw surprise on his face. Before Harry could think about it more intensely, he felt Daphne take his hand. Suddenly Harry felt a blazing, pleasant warmth rising inside him.

"Let's go," Daphne said firmly, pulling Harry behind her as they left the office without looking back.

They left an old man who felt the burden of his years all too much at that moment.

"Fawkes, my old friend, don't tell me you are under her spell too ..."

* * *

They ran through the deserted corridors of Hogwarts. By now Harry had taken the lead, his thoughts pure chaos. He needed to find a place where they could talk to each other undisturbed and above all without being overheard!

Eventually he could not stand it anymore and dragged Daphne into the next storeroom they passed. It was crammed with brooms and cleaning supplies, but they both still found a comfortable place.

Harry's heart was still pounding, too shocked he was by what he had just learned. Dumbledore had spied on them! He knew everything about them!

Daphne gasped and trembled too. It was almost as if he could hear her racing heartbeat.

Harry tried to calm himself down, taking several deep breaths. He looked at Daphne and found her ice-blue eyes. She looked at him seriously, and at that moment he felt a deep intimacy with his friend, his accomplice in this mind-boggling play of life.

"We need a place where no one can eavesdrop or spy on us," Harry finally gave voice to the thought they both had been thinking.

Daphne nodded in agreement. "It will be difficult. There are portraits and ghosts everywhere that can report to Dumbledore. And apparently he can even follow and eavesdrop on us without us noticing anything."

That damn old fool, Harry thought. Did he have to destroy everything again?

Harry pondered and pondered, but he didn't have any ideas. It was enough to drive him mad! Angrily, he kicked a floor bucket that crashed loudly against the wall. He flopped down and sat with his back against the wall. Daphne did the same, so the two children sat shoulder to shoulder in one of the countless storerooms of Hogwarts.

Harry suddenly felt Daphne put her hand on his and squeeze it gently. Turning his head, he met her gentle look. She leaned towards him, crossing her fingers with his.

"We'll find a way, Harry." Her voice was sensitive and tender. Harry had to smile. How much everything had changed.

"Yes, Daphne," he replied, squeezing her hand making Daphne smile too.

Harry closed his eyes and regathered his thoughts. In his mind's eye, he imagined every passage and corridor he knew at Hogwarts. Somewhere there had to be a place where they were spared from unwanted company.

At some point Harry had to admit that he did not know Hogwarts well enough for that. Sighing disillusioned, he opened his eyes again. Daphne next to him was still looking at him intently.

"Are you back?" she asked teasingly, before continuing with an encouraging tone, "I think we could both need a little refreshment now. Let's stop by the kitchen again. The house-elves said we should definitely come back."

Harry's heart skipped for a second.

"That's it!" he called out loudly, but Daphne only looked at him in confusion. "The house-elves, Daphne! They have to know Hogwarts inside out. They can help us!"

Slowly understanding began to emerge on Daphne's face. "You're a genius, Harry!"

"I know."

"Idiot," Daphne replied, slapping his shoulder playfully before her expression darkened again. "But we should always assume that the house-elves also report to Dumbledore. But anyway, your idea is better than nothing."

So the two made their way to the kitchen. Both hoped to get valuable information there for their future plans, but Harry was also looking forward to a large portion of the delicious chocolate pudding that the house-elves served.

On the way Harry remembered what happened in Dumbledore's office. "Daphne, what kind of strange bird was that earlier, and what was its deal?" he asked.

"That was a phoenix. His name was Fawkes." Daphne's voice sounded somehow dreamy.

"How do you know his name?"

"I can't explain it. Somehow, he communicated with me. Not with words, but with feelings, impressions. He was in my head. I cannot explain it precisely. Didn't you feel anything?"

"No, nothing at all ..."

Another new mystery in his still short life in the wizarding world.

* * *

The house-elves had greeted them warmly. Mipsy, who had led them to the kitchen at the beginning of the school year, in particular, had jumped up and down with excitement when they had arrived, wiggling her long bat-like ears.

Harry just liked these lively creatures, even though it all seemed a little too much hustle and bustle for Daphne. Now, however, they were sitting at a small table in front of the burning fireplace and both had a large steaming cup of hot chocolate with marshmallows in front of them. Harry also happily spooned chocolate pudding out of a small bowl.

"You will die from an overdose of chocolate someday," Daphne said, probably not quite seriously.

"You wish"

"No"

Before Harry could reply, they heard the squeaky voice of Mipsy next to them, "Do Mr. and Miss need anything else? Mipsy can bring it right away."

"Thank you very much, Mipsy, but we're well cared for," Harry said, genuinely friendly. "But maybe you could help us with another thing. Mipsy, do you know a place in Hogwarts where Daphne and I can be completely undisturbed? Where nobody can follow us or eavesdrop on us unnoticed?"

"Mipsy knows many such places. Most couples use secluded broom cupboards for this. Mipsy can show Mr. and Miss the cupboards."

Harry felt the blood in his head. That was really not what he meant!

Daphne answered first. "We're too young for that, Mipsy," she said calmly, but Harry thought he saw a slight red glow on her face too. "What Harry meant was that we need a place where we could meet and practice magic. But what is most important is that nobody can spy on us there. Really nobody. Harry and I don't just have friends at Hogwarts -"

"Mipsy knows that. We house-elves see a lot at Hogwarts. We see how other Slytherins treat Mr. and Miss. They have always been kind to us. Mipsy will help."

"Then you know such a place?" Harry leaned forward intently.

"Yes, Mispy knows the right place. The Come and Go Room. We house-elves often use it to store cleaning items. Others also call it the Room of Requirement. It can be anything you want."

It could be anything you wanted? That actually sounded very interesting.

"Where can we find this room, Mipsy?" he asked excitedly.

"On the seventh floor. Opposite the tapestry of the wizard and the trolls in the tutus. You must go up and down three times and think hard about what you want. And then a door to the room appears. When you are inside, you can change the room further and make the door disappear again. Nobody can follow Mr. and Miss into the room unnoticed, if this is your wish. Mipsy can take Mr. and Miss there!"

That sounded too good to be true. He looked at Daphne, who was grinning broadly at him. She had to think exactly the same as he did.

"Thank you, Mipsy!" he said beaming with joy, "we'll try it alone first. But if we have problems, we will come back again. You really helped us a lot!"

Harry and Daphne then said goodbye to the house elves and hurried to the seventh floor. They were both eager to see and test this room. Panting, they reached the corridor. There was not a soul to be seen.

"There is the painting with the wizard and trolls," said Daphne, pointing to the wall.

"Okay," Harry mused, "what had Mipsy said? We have to go up and down three times in front of the opposite wall and think about what kind of room we wish for."

"Let me do it. It's probably better if the room only has to consider one person's thoughts."

Harry let Daphne do as she said and stepped aside. She went up and down in front of the wall with deliberately emphasized steps, exactly three times. She did not say a word but seemed to be thinking intensely about something. After she ran past the wall for the third time, a door actually appeared out of nowhere!

"Daphne, it worked," he called enthusiastically, approaching the door.

He took Daphne's hand, which was trembling noticeably, but whether from nervousness or excitement he could not say. Carefully, he turned the doorknob, opening the door and entering the room with Daphne at his side.

What he then saw took his breath away. The room was larger than the entire house of the Dursleys. It seemed to consist of two different parts. On the left he saw huge shelves full of books. There were even ladders leaning against the shelves so that the books further up could be reached. There was also a large, heavy wooden table and two cozy, dark wing chairs in front of a fire. Furthermore, this entire area of the room was covered with a soft, reddish carpet. Overall, this side of the room looked like the perfect place to study and relax. However, the right side of the room was very different. Harry thought it looked a little like the gym at his old primary school. It was a large, free area, but there were numerous chunky dummies that somehow looked like real people. The dummies held wands in their hands. Harry immediately knew the purpose of these figures. They were the perfect way to practice magic, especially for fighting.

"Do you like it?" Daphne asked him, looking at him with shining eyes. He was more and more pleased to see her so enthusiastic and happy. He tried to express his emotions with a big grin and beamed at Daphne as well.

"It's really perfect! Here we can learn and practice magic. What are these books?" He pointed to the bookshelves.

"Books with spells," Daphne replied, starting to move. "I wanted books that would help us train magic, especially combat spells. We can look at the books right away."

"Wait, Daphne. Before that, we should dissipate our excess energy. Therefore, I, Harry Potter, hereby challenge you, Daphne Greengrass, to a duel."

He had tried to say that as seriously as possible, but apparently he had failed quite a bit. For now, Daphne started laughing out loud, but it was not a mocking laugh, but an expression of true joy. Harry was about to start laughing too but could only just pull himself together and forced a calm expression on his face.

"What is? Are you scared, Greengrass?"

"Only in your wildest dreams, Potter," Daphne replied with a devilish smile that made Harry shudder comfortably.

The two entered the duel ring that the room had suddenly created, drawing their wands.

* * *

When the other students returned from their christmas vacation, they saw no changes in the two Slytherin first-years Harry Potter and Daphne Greengrass, although both their lives had changed completely. However, they had spent most of their time together before, so it did not attract attention that they were even more inseparable now. And before that, they had spent a lot of time in the library or abandoned classrooms as well, so it was not apparent that they vanished off the face of the earth and were nowhere to be found for most of the day outside of class. Not that they were searched for. However, if you took a closer look, for example because the headmaster had instructed you to do so, you might notice how the two children often took each other's hands when they walked through the corridors of the castle. Or how they gave each other smiling looks as if they lived in their own world.

And in fact, Harry and Daphne did not care about the other students. They still had irregular arguments with the other Slytherins, but for the most part they avoided each other. The other students had not wanted to have anything to do with them before, and this only continued in the new year. Perhaps the farouche and detached demeanor that the two had adopted also did its bit.

One change that caused a lot of conversation and speculation at Hogwarts was Dumbledore's announcement that Professor Quirrell had disappeared over the holidays and could therefore no longer give lessons, but apparently that was not unusual for the position of the DADA teacher, as Harry learned from the conversations of older students. For many years no teacher had lasted more than a year, although Quirrell's four months were exceptionally short indeed. Quite a few rumored that the position was cursed.

For Professor Quirrell, Dumbledore himself took over the lessons. Although Harry had a deep dislike for the headmaster, he also had to admit that he was indeed an excellent teacher with whom they learned a lot. He showed them a wide range of magic and was able to give the students a profound understanding of it. He also shared his vast knowledge of practical experience with dark creatures and wizards with them. Thus, DADA became almost Harry's favorite subject, but only almost. For what really annoyed him was Dumbledore's constant attempts to toady to Harry. He really couldn't think of another word for it. Almost after each lesson, he asked Harry and Daphne to stay a little longer. He asked how they were doing and if he could help them with anything. During the lesson he let them answer questions very often and gave them many house points, which of course was realized by their classmates as well. However, the Slytherins did not increase their sympathy for them because of that and the other students were also not happy about this obvious preferential treatment.

Harry and Daphne made no secret of their resentment to Dumbledore, and it had become a kind of ritual for them to rebuff him and his pathetic attempts to build trust and sympathy. Thanks to the Room of Requirement, they did not have to worry that he spied on them. The room had indeed become their permanent safe haven and sanctuary in Hogwarts in the past few months.

And that was exactly where Harry was heading after one of his numerous evenings spent with detention with Snape. The curfew would start in one hour, then the students were no longer allowed to leave their common rooms, but Harry was certain that Daphne was still in the Room of Requirement because they never stayed in the Slytherin common room without the other. Why should they? Without the other's backing, they would be easy prey for their tormentors all the more. He also had to give her something. So he hurried through the corridor on the seventh floor to the door to their hiding place. He had no idea how the room was doing it, but he met Daphne's wish that only he could see the door. So that he could come later, but nobody else.

As soon as he entered the room, he heard Daphne's voice.

"Diffindo! Reducto! Bombarda! Incendio!"

Turning his head, he saw one of the dummies go up in flames at Daphne's last spell. She stood panting in front of it, her face drenched in sweat and her honey-blonde hair stood on end, her entire body trembling.

Harry was immediately at her side, taking her hands, which were trembling like crazy now. "Daphne! What's wrong with you?"

Now she faced Harry, but he really was not able to read the feelings in her eyes. Anger? Anxiety? Despair?

"I'm too weak, far too weak!" Daphne replied irritably, pulling away from his grip. "I should be much stronger. My spells should be much stronger."

Harry realized what was bothering her. "You are not weak, Daphne. I saw you make the dummy go up in flames. Look, it's still burning," he said encouragingly, pointing to the dummy that was indeed still blazing.

"After I have tried unsuccessfully numerous times before! And my previous spells have had almost no effect. So, I will never be able to…" Daphne's voice stopped, and she seemed to tremble even more than before.

Harry put his arms around his partner feeling her heartbeat now. "Daphne," he began, "do you remember the charms lesson when we were supposed to levitate this feather?"

"What about that?" Daphne asked quietly.

"In the beginning we just couldn't do it. Although we did everything properly. But at some point, after countless attempts, it worked. And now we can let several pieces of rock float at once. Something that probably no other of our classmates can do. And do you know why? Because we practiced like crazy, again and again, day in and day out." He lifted Daphne's head so that he could look into her fascinating blue eyes. "_Besides fortitude, magic is above all training and practice. Lazy people don't become great wizards or witches._ You told me that at King's Cross. And it's true! Just look at the progress we've made over the past few months. Then what will we be able to do in a year, in two years, or in many more years?"

Daphne's tremors had calmed down a bit now. Stepping back, she tried to smile but failed miserably. "Thanks, Harry," she said. "You're right. But I can't help it. I…" Here her voice stopped again as if she did not know how to describe her feelings.

Harry did though. "You're scared, aren't you? Afraid to go back to your home." He tried to sound compassionate, but his voice sounded like a lump in his throat.

"Yes, I'm afraid. I don't want to go back. But I have no choice. I'm still too weak, not yet prepared…" Now she looked deep into Harry's eyes, putting her right hand on his cheek. "But Harry, you have a choice! Stay at Hogwarts in the summer. You don't have to go back to your relatives. Accept Dumbledore's offer. I loathe the old fool too, but you don't have to suffer on purpose just to have the last laugh. I would also like to stay at Hogwarts with you, but my parents would rather kill me than allow it…"

"I can't stay at Hogwarts comfortably while you go back to your parents. While you're ... being tortured ... while these bastards..." This time Harry was running out of words and he felt his entire body get hot.

Now Daphne looked at him angrily. "Listen, Harry Potter. You can't do anything. I have to go back to my parents. But it doesn't make any sense for you to go back to the Dursleys. At least I will be able to use and practice magic in my home. You couldn't use a single spell with the Muggles. Here at Hogwarts you can! You wouldn't be helping yourself or me if you left Hogwarts during the summer. So forget your pride and feelings of guilt and accept the old fool's offer."

Harry was speechless. Daphne's words made sense, he had to admit, but he did not feel comfortable with the idea.

Daphne was still looking at him with her deep ice-blue eyes. She was trying to make an angry and determined face, but in her eyes he saw also her concern and affection for him. She really had just his best interests at heart. Relucantly, he nodded, and Daphne's face relaxed again, but Harry had still a surprise for her.

"But I don't have to like that you will go back to your parents," he said. "And most of all, I won't let you go unprepared. We'll be training more than usual the next month before we leave."

"That wouldn't help much, Harry. They will torture me anyway. And if I tried to fight back, they would do it all the more to punish me. But I've survived that before. I will survive it now." Harry got the impression that she was trying more to convince herself than him.

Harry reached into his cloak and took out a short, chunky wand. "But when you cannot help yourself anymore and you have to make a choice, you must always choose yourself, Daphne! And then I would prefer you don't use your own wand. So take this one with you!"

With that, he handed her the wand. Daphne stared wide-eyed at the wand, before looking at Harry again. With a chuckle, he continued, "I stole it from Goyle. It was almost too easy. He really is a complete idiot and absolutely blind and deaf." He tried to laugh.

Daphne was still looking at him wide-eyed, her expression astonished. Suddenly she jumped forward, hugging Harry so tightly that he almost fell over.

"Thank you, Harry!" she shouted.

"It wasn't really an issue, Daphne. As I said, Goyle is really completely brainless – "

"No, Harry. I mean: Thank you that you really care! Thank you for accompanying and supporting me on my way through this life. Thank you that it makes a difference to you!"

"Of course, Daph! We're partners."

Daphne ended their hug and looked at him with an arched eyebrow. "Daph? That's what my sister used to call me."

"Astoria, right? You haven't talked much about her yet."

Daphne seemed to have to think for a moment, but then apparently made a decision. In a calm and cool voice, she started to speak, "Because there is not much to tell. I don't have much to do with her. We live different lives."

"Do your parents do the same to her as they do to you?"

"No, not that I know of. At least not when I'm there. But otherwise there aren't any indications as well. As I said, we don't talk much." Daphne was silent for a few seconds, staring into the distance, before continuing, "It's not like I take on all the torture upon myself to protect her. Or that I hate her because she is spared from it. That may sound harsh now, but I don't care about my sister. I don't love her. But I don't hate her either. Is that bad?"

Harry had to think about it himself for a while. Was it bad that Daphne didn't love her sister? He didn't love Dudley too, though they certainly had had a lot to do with each other.

"You are not accountable to anyone, Daph," he finally replied, using the previous nickname again. "Love has to be sincere. Insincere love, forced smiles and feigned feelings would only hurt yourself in the end."

Daphne looked at him for a few moments and then nodded slightly. "We should go back to the common room now," she said. "I'm not a fan of sneaking through the corridors with you under your cloak. So let's hurry."

Harry just shook his head, amused. It had not been that bad. And above all, it had always been Daphne who had stepped on his feet and bumped into him, but he suppressed his snappy reply, instead saying, "You should probably leave Goyle's wand here. I guess nobody would be surprised that the numbskull loses its wand, but we shouldn't risk getting caught with it."

"Right. You already spend too much time in detention with Snape and neglect your partnership obligations towards me," Daphne replied with a big grin on her face.

"Hey! I really don't do that by choice. That's unfair!"

"I can't help myself. I'd much rather set fire to you than these stupid dummies here!"

"That was only once. And that also contravened our rules!"

"Life ain't easy, Potter. Better get used to it."

"Witch…"

With such banter, the two children laughed and hurried through the corridors to the dungeon and to their beds.

* * *

The last month of the school year flew by. Harry had lived up to his promise and had trained every day with Daphne in the Room of Requirement, their hiding place from the rest of the school. Therefore, they passed the practical components of their final exams with flying colors. To the great astonishment of their teachers, who then enthusiastically praised them. However, they had not spent quite as much time studying for their written exams, which is why seven of their classmates in their year had in total better final grades than them, but they did not care about their grades anyway. Or about Slytherin's victory in the house cup.

Daphne grew more and more taciturn the closer the Hogwarts students' day of departure came. It hurt Harry to see his friend like that, but he could not do anything. In those moments, he resolved to fight for a life in which neither of them would be afraid anymore and in which they could be completely independent. A life in which they could be happy.

That is how it came that on a sunny June morning Harry and Daphne were alone in what appeared to be a self-driving carriage on the way to Hogsmeade. There, Daphne would get on the train and they would not see each other until the first day of school in September. _If_ they would see each other again, a cold voice spoke in Harry, making his heart cramp. He could not even imagine that!

"Daphne," he finally said to break the uncomfortable silence. "I know I won't be able to send you anything on your birthday. And that I also can't write letters to you. Or even visit you. But I really want to give you something. Even if I can only give it to you in the next school year. So please know that I will think of you on your birthday. Also on every other day of the holidays."

Daphne took his hand and squeezed it. A sad smile formed on her face. "The only thing I wish for is that when I will get off the train in Hogsmeade on September 1st, I'll see you again and we can start our second year at Hogwarts, together."

"We will," Harry replied, squeezing her hand.

When they reached the platform, it was already full of students, the Hogwarts Express sparkling majestically in the sunlight.

"I'm going to get on the train now," Daphne said, turning to Harry.

"Yes" Harry's throat felt tight.

"Harry, I ..." Daphne paused. There was a moment of uncertainty on her face, before she suddenly reduced the distance between them, pressing her lips to his.

To Harry it felt like his heart was going up in flames, but in a pleasant way. He felt a cozy warmth in himself and knew that it came from Daphne. The background noise stopped.

When they finally broke apart - probably only a second had passed, even though Harry had completely lost his sense of time - he saw his own reflection in Daphne's ice-blue eyes. At that moment he somehow felt connected to her as if she were an extension of himself.

Daphne was the first to speak again, her cheeks slightly flushed. "I still have a lot of plans for you, Harry Potter. So survive this summer."

After that, she turned around and hurried to the train. Harry was still completely speechless.

He then heard the mocking voice of Pansy Parkinson who stepped out of the crowd and was now standing in Daphne's way. "Gross! That was so disgusting, Greengrass, making out with your lap dog in front of everyone."

Daphne did not stop, just making a brief movement with her wand, causing Parkinson to fly through the air into the crowd. When she got up again, Daphne had disappeared on the train, but not without giving Harry a last, quick look. She smiled at him, which Harry replied from the bottom of his heart.

When Harry finally watched the train getting smaller and smaller in the distance, he felt an ever-increasing emptiness rise within him. The past year had changed his entire life. He had come across a whole new world he had no idea of before. He had learned that there were completely different opportunities in life than he had thought for his first eleven years. And he had found a friend in Daphne, a partner with whom he wanted to take this path together. Together they would be able to free themselves from all the constraints of the world. Together they could do anything, he was sure. If only they could survive the next three months. If only it were already September.

With these thoughts and a strange coldness in his body, Harry made his way back to the castle, while many miles away tears run down the cheeks of a lonely girl.

* * *

**Next chapter:** Incompletely Separated

**Preview:**

_Fuck off, Malfoy!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have now reached the end of Harry and Daphne's first year of school. But this was just the end of the beginning of their story.  
What will the second year have in store for both and how will they survive the summer? I know it, of course, but I have to make a detailed plan for the next chapters and then write the next one. Therefore, I cannot yet say when the next chapter will come, because I am also approaching the end of my master’s degree and, if at all, only come to write every now and then. But I'm trying not to keep you waiting too long.  
In the meantime, I would appreciate feedback on this chapter and the story in general. Can you empathize with Harry and Daphne? What do you think their future will look like? Did you find any clues in this chapter? What kind of chapter lengths do you wish for (this chapter was quite long, definitely the longest chapter so far)?  
Until next time!


	8. Incompletely Separated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments on the last chapter. That really motivates me!
> 
> English is my second language. Even though I have read the chapter several times and have let other people check it as well, I apologize for any mistakes. All possible mistakes in this chapter belong to me alone.

**Chapter 8 – Incompletely Separated**

Ron Weasley followed his parents and siblings out of King's Cross, his body still hurting a little from the intense hug his mother had greeted him with when he got off the train. That had been a little embarrassing in front of his friends Neville and Hermione, especially since his mother had immediately started to clean his face, but of course, he was happy to see her again. His father and little sister Ginny as well. He had really missed them, as he only realized now when they got into his father's enchanted Ford Anglia.

Without these enchantments, there would never have been room for seven people, but his mother forbade his father from using the other modifications of the car, which is why they had to adapt to regular Muggle traffic. So the drive home could take some time. Ron sighed inwardly and wondered why they could not just use the floo network, but his father probably just enjoyed being able to drive a car for once.

"And how was your school year at Hogwarts?" his mother finally asked him and his brothers.

They all started to talk across each other. The twins told of their many pranks and Percy of his duties as a prefect. Ron was especially happy to be able to tell the story with the troll again (even if his mother did not think it was particularly funny).

Meanwhile, Ginny had been strangely quiet all the time. In a short pause, however, she finally spoke. "And ... and what was Harry Potter like?" Her face turned slightly pink.

Ron had to sigh inwardly again. So Ginny still hadn't given up her crush on Harry Potter. What should he answer now? Yes, what was Harry Potter like, Ron wondered. He hadn't really had much to do with him. In his first week at Hogwarts, he had even been rather rude to him once. Back then he had just been mad at all the Slytherins because they and Snape had been so unfair to them Gryffindors. Otherwise he really could not say much about the boy his sister had a crush on.

He decided to stick to the truth.

"I can't say that much about him," he said. "He's in a different house, so we don't have much to do with each other."

"Right," the twins commented, "the next dark Lord Harry Potter came to Slytherin." They started laughing.

Ginny's face went red, but this time out of anger. "That's not true! Harry isn't a dark lord!"

"Anyway, he is definitely a very good student," Percy tossed in from the side. "His teachers are extremely satisfied with him, except for Professor Snape."

"Ron, what can you say about him?" It really seemed to be important for Ginny.

"As I said, not much," Ron said. "We only have a few lessons together. And I didn't see him very often outside of class. But I have a feeling that he's not very popular with the other Slytherins. And the other houses have basically nothing to do with Slytherins."

"Does that mean that ... he has no friends? That he's lonely?"

"He seems to have one friend. When I see him, he's always with Daphne Greengrass. The two really seem to be inseparable."

Ron did not see his father frown at the name _Greengrass_.

At this point, however, the twins had to make one of their comments again. "Too bad Ginny, but it looks like he has already found the future Mrs. Potter."

Ginny blushed again and looked away.

Percy then engaged their father in a conversation about his ministry work. Their conversation about the Muggle Protection Act that their father was working on seemed so boring to Ron, Fred, and George that they started dozing off shortly afterwards.

* * *

After Harry had returned to Hogwarts from the train station in Hogsmeade, he had not known what to do with himself. And he had somehow wanted to get rid of the gloomy thoughts that had plagued him since Daphne had left. That's why he had decided to visit Hagrid once again.

So it happened that they both sat in Hagrid's hut with cookies and herbal tea and had a fun afternoon together. Only when he occasionally glanced at Fang, who was dozing next to them, did Harry notice how much he missed Daphne. Usually, it was always her who petted the boarhound dog when they visited Hagrid.

Hagrid seemed to be able to interpret his glances correctly. "Fang misses Daphne too," he said in a comforting voice. "But the time until September will pass quickly, you'll see. Before you know it, she's already back."

If only it were really like that, Harry thought. Hagrid had no idea how Daphne was treated by her parents. The thought alone churned his stomach, and he felt the anger rise again. Yes, eventually they would pay for everything they had done. For what they had done to Daphne!

However, Harry was torn from his dark thoughts when Hagrid suddenly got up from the table and took something out of a large chest. "Actually, it should have been your birthday present, Harry," he said. "But I think it's good if I give it to you by now. Maybe it can take your mind off things."

Hagrid grinned at him and handed him the object. It was a beautiful book bound in red leather. Harry opened it, and what he saw took his breath away. It was full of magical, moving pictures. His parents smiled and waved at him from every page of the book. He ran his fingertips across the pictures.

"I have sent owls to all of your parents' old school friends and asked them for photos. Knew you didn't have any. Do you like it?"

Harry clenched the book tightly in his hands. That were his parents. His family. He felt overwhelmed with joy.

"Thank you, Hagrid! Thank you!"

Hagrid just smiled at him, apparently happy that Harry liked his gift so much.

As Harry flicked through the book and looked at the pictures of his mother and father, he suddenly got an idea of what he could give Daphne for her birthday. He just did not know if his idea was realizable, but actually, it should be possible in this magical world, Harry thought. However, he would have to go to Diagon Alley for that.

Therefore, he asked his friend, "Hagrid, would you take me to Diagon Alley sometime? Actually, I am not allowed to leave the castle grounds. But with you, it's certainly not a problem. Then I also can buy my school supplies."

"Sure, Harry. Once you have your list for next year, we can go. I always need something from there anyway."

Harry just hoped that his idea was possible and Daphne would be as happy about her gift as Harry was about his. The thought of Daphne and her absence made his stomach churn again.

* * *

Pain. Abysmal, terrible physical and mental pain. That was what Daphne felt as she hobbled to her bedroom. The pain she was so familiar with, but which she had almost forgotten in the past few months, but now it was back, worse than ever before. For even if she had been able to catch a glimpse of paradise for a short time, the demons of hell could not be betrayed. And they punished every feeling of hope without mercy.

She tasted blood, and she knew that if she tried to speak, her voice would be barely audible.

She passed her sister's room. The door was open, but Daphne did not notice it. So she also did not see the little girl in this room sitting quietly on the bed, her eyes blank. Completely uncared.

Daphne reached her dark, cold room. Every movement hurt as she freed herself from her sweaty clothing. With a wet cloth, she wiped the dried tears from her face. Routine.

Carefully, she then climbed into her much too large, completely empty bed and curled up very tightly. A feeling of total loneliness overwhelmed her as she tried to close her eyes.

…

Vibrant red. That was what Daphne saw through her eyelids. She heard loud screams, expressions of cruel agony, realizing that they were her own screams too. She screamed and screamed and screamed ...

Daphne opened her eyes. Suddenly, she felt the pain. The vibrant red was flames. The whole world around her was on fire. And she was burning too. 

She felt the flames scorch her. She smelled her burnt meat. She felt the blood flowing down, directly into her eyes.

_Death! Please! I want to die!_

But Daphne didn't die. It went on. On and on. An eternity of pain.

…

Music. That was what Daphne heard at some point in her torments of hell. But _hearing_ was not the right term for it. She _felt_ the music that seemed to come deep from her heart. A pleasant warmth filled her, replacing the burning pain of the flames that enveloped her. Suddenly, the flames turned emerald green.

The music grew louder. It was really beautiful. Daphne felt tears of emotion run down her cheek.

There was a strange smell. She knew the smell from somewhere. But how did she know it? It seemed so familiar to her, as if she had smelled it very often, but she just couldn't identify it.

Suddenly, she realized. _Harry!_ That was the smell of Harry. She had never paid attention to how he smelled before. But that was it! Certainly! It had smelled the same way when she hugged him. Or he hugged her. It didn't really matter. Suddenly it felt exactly the same way. Daphne felt safe, secure, protected. She could almost feel his arms around her, but there was nobody. No arms. She was all alone in this sea of green flames.

Then she heard a bird cry and looked up. A bird with red and gold feathers approached her. It looked like it was a tail of fire.

_Fawkes!_

And then everything became dark around her.

…

Black. That was what Daphne saw. Or not saw. She did not feel like she had a body that could see. However, she felt a pleasant warmth. And a feeling of safety. It also smelled just like it did just now.

She felt like she was smiling. Or maybe not. After all, she had no body.

Suddenly, there was light. It was getting closer. And finally, she recognized something. _Fawkes!_ The phoenix seemed to be sitting on a thorn bush. Here, however, he had nothing in common with the majestic creature she had seen in Dumbledore's office. He looked plucked and sick. Fawkes choked, and more and more feathers fell from his plumage. Suddenly, he went up in flames. Daphne would have cried out in horror if she had had a voice to cry. Fawkes had now become a fireball, giving e a terrible scream. There was nothing left of him but a smoldering pile of ashes on the ground. Nothing happened for a while. Then something moved in the ashes and suddenly a tiny, shriveled, newborn bird stuck its head out of the ashes.

_He lives!_

Afterwards, Daphne saw a multitude of images pass by in her mind's eye. It was as if she would witness many years in just a few seconds. She saw Fawkes grow bigger and more splendid. She saw him travel the whole world. Seas, deserts, forests. He just looked beautiful thereby, but at some point, this beauty began to fade away again. He became more and more frail and lost more and more of his feathers until he finally looked just as plucked as at the beginning. He went up in flames again, this time on the top of a lonely mountain, high above the clouds. And from the ashes of the old bird a newborn Fawkes rose.

All of this was repeated over and over again. Daphne had long since stopped counting. Again and again she witnessed this eternal cycle of death and rebirth, of destruction and new beginnings, realizing what a tragic beauty it inhered.

…

A smile. That was what could be seen on the face of the sleeping Daphne in her much too large bed in her cold and dark room. At least for a few hours Daphne felt safe and happy and free from any pain.

* * *

Confusion. That was what Harry felt when he woke up in the morning. His _dreams_ that night had somehow been very different from usual. If they had been real dreams at all. Because he had seen almost nothing. Just once, he thought he remembered, for a split second, he had seen a blood-soaked Daphne. But otherwise his dreams that night had mostly been _feelings_. _Sensations_. Warmth, security, intimacy. It had felt like a hug, just without the physical contact. Just in his head.

He still remembered that smell. It had been quite unusual, but somehow familiar. It had somehow reminded him of oranges. Of long-forgotten yearnings for sunny afternoons in fields full of sunflowers. He knew that smell from somewhere. But from where?

Shaking his head, Harry decided to get up and go to the kitchen for breakfast.

* * *

The house-elves had, as always, given Harry a warm welcome, and he had enjoyed being able to eat breakfast in the kitchen rather than in the Great Hall. Hogwarts was quite deserted without all the students anyway. Many of the teachers also used the summer months for vacation and relaxation, which is why there are probably not a dozen people in the castle at the moment. The few remaining teachers also preferred to have their food brought to their private rooms. Harry, however, decided to always go to the kitchen to eat. That would probably also counteract his impending loneliness, he admitted.

He was thinking about what spells he would practice in the Room of Requirement later (after all, he did not want to fall behind Daphne, who was probably already training like crazy) when suddenly a person appeared next to him. Harry looked up, startled. Beside him was their esteemed headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. He had not noticed how he approached him. He had to be more careful, he warned himself silently.

"Good morning, Harry," said Dumbledore, sitting down opposite him.

"Headmaster"

"How are you, my boy?"

Harry did not answer but looked alertly at Dumbledore. What did he want from him now? One of the house-elves came to their table, placing a large mug of hot chocolate in front of Dumbledore.

"Thank you, Minky. That smells wonderful. As always."

Dumbledore started to drink as he watched Harry through his half-moon glasses. Harry returned his look motionless with his arms crossed.

Finally, Dumbledore sighed loudly. "Harry, I know that our start was not exactly the best. I made mistakes for which I would like to apologize from the bottom of my heart. I would like to try to restore at least a little of the lost trust." At this point Harry had to snort, but Dumbledore continued without interruption. "What do you think if I give you some private lessons over the summer? Is there anything you really want to learn that I can help you with?"

That actually awakened Harry's attention now. Despite all his dislike for the headmaster, he was undoubtedly a great wizard with tons of experience. Harry could only imagine Daphne's admonition that personal emotions should not keep him from learning useful things. Damn, she had even made him pay attention to potion classes.

But what should he ask Dumbledore for? He certainly knew countless types of magic. Harry thought of a spell that had fascinated him since he first read about it in a dark book in the Room of Requirement. He also could not completely forget his aversion. Therefore, he saw fit to give Dumbledore a little shock.

With a suppressed grin, he answered the headmaster. "I want to learn how to conjure Fiendfyre."

Dumbledore paled, and Harry laughed inwardly. Exactly the reaction he expected.

"Harry, ... this is extremely dark magic. I can't teach you that… and you shouldn't be dealing with something like that…"

And also exactly the answer he expected. Dumbledore was still looking at him in shock.

"What a pity," Harry shrugged. However, he also had another idea of what he would like to learn. Although he could not imagine Dumbledore agreeing to it, even if it was clearly not dark magic, but it would definitely be a useful skill. "Then I want to learn to Apparate."

After that, Dumbledore did not react at all. He only looked at Harry very closely until a furrow formed on his face.

"Agreed," he said finally after a deep sigh.

Now it was up to Harry to be surprised. He really had not thought Dumbledore would accept it.

"But Harry, no one can know about it. Strictly speaking, we are moving outside of what is legally permitted." Dumbledore hesitated, but then continued, "Please come to my office at 8 o'clock tomorrow night."

Harry only nodded briefly and then got up to leave the kitchen.

"Goodbye, Headmaster."

* * *

In the night, Harry's previous _dream_ repeated. Somehow. It was still a mixture of feelings and sensations as if he was holding another person in his arms. Or someone else him. Warmth, security, intimacy. Pleasant feelings. He also noticed that smell again. But unlike the night before, Harry could identify the smell this time. For at the very beginning of his dream he had seen a familiar pair of eyes, just for a brief moment, but they had certainly been ice-blue, like gates to a strange world. Harry knew these eyes very well indeed, as often as he had looked at them in fascination, even the very first time he had seen them. That were Daphne's eyes! And that smell was that of Daphne, too. Somehow it had become familiar to him in the past few months, but he had never really noticed or thought about it before. But now there was no longer any doubt that that was exactly the smell of Daphne. It was like holding Daphne in his arms. Or like she was holding him. It didn't really matter.

What did all this mean? He had never had _dreams_ like this before. Were it even dreams at all? Did he just delude himself while sleeping? But it felt so _real_. More real than ever a dream before. And what did it mean that at the very beginning he had, for a split second, felt a sharp pain, as if thousands of glowing needles were entering his body?

All of these confusing questions still bothered Harry as he leaned over a black leather-bound book in the Room of Requirement. Dumbledore did not want to teach him the spell, okay, but that did not mean Harry couldn't give it a try for himself. After all, he had taught himself so many spells with the help of the books in this room.

He scanned the page again.

_... devastating flames ... destruction ... force of nature ... creatures of hell ... dangerous ..._

He just had to master this spell!

Harry took a deep breath, clutched his wand, and said, "Puranaeros Stugaeto"

And … nothing happened.

Disappointed, Harry tried again. "Puranaeros Stugaeto!"

But nothing happened again. No flames, not even a little heat.

Did he forget something? No, the words were right. And a certain wand movement was not rquired either. You just had to_ long_ for conjuring the devastating Fiendfyre. And he did, right?

Harry tried again. This time he put his mind on the gigantic firestorm he wanted to create. On the scorching heat. And indeed, he felt the flames _live_. A feeling of power flowed through Harry.

He clenched his wand with both his hands.

"Puranaeros Stugaeto!"

Harry felt the feeling of power shoot through his body, through his outstretched arm into his wand, which had become significantly warmer. He saw the flames in his mind's eye, feeling their heat. His wand started to emit clouds of smoke.

Suddenly, Harry felt like his wand was being snatched out of his hand. And in fact, he fell forward with a jerk, the wand being thrown out of his hand. Harry was panting on the floor. His heart was racing, and he felt like he had just run a marathon. He was also drenched in sweat.

His wand was on the floor in front of him, still smoking lightly, but that too stopped shortly afterwards.

Harry had never felt so exhausted in his life before. He lied on the stone floor for a long time before he was able to think clearly again. Apparently, the spell was still beyond his capabilities. But was it just his age, or didn't he have the willpower to master the spell? In any case, he shouldn't try it anymore for some while…

* * *

Even if Harry's attempt to conjure Fiendfyre had failed miserably, his private Apparation lessons with Dumbledore were much more successful. The first meeting was all about the basic theoretical principles, but Harry was allowed to try it out in praxis on their subsequent meetings in the following weeks. For this, Dumbledore partially removed the protective spells that made it impossible to apparate within Hogwarts. On the eleventh evening he managed to disappear in a ring on the floor in Dumbledore's office and reappear in another ring a meter away. Afterwards, they increased the distances and after seven weeks Harry was able to Apparate over several floors within Hogwarts. It was hard work and cost Harry a lot of energy, but he was eager to master this magic. Once, however, he was a bit unconcentrated and showed up at his destination with only one eyebrow. Dumbledore, however, said he could be glad he didn't splinch. That would have been much more painful. The missing eyebrow had already grown back, supported by some applied magical balms.

Dumbledore sought talks with Harry throughout all their meetings, and Harry responded of necessity. After all, he wanted something from Dumbledore and then he should do that at least out of sheer politeness. But nonetheless, he avoided Dumbledore's question about private details of his life and plans (and those of Daphne). So they talked mostly about the lessons in Hogwarts and magic in general. Still, Dumbledore seemed pleased that there was at least some kind of "trust" between them, but Harry had not forgiven Dumbledore for his previous behavior. Should the old man just think that everything was fine between them again, Harry thought. But he would never trust him...

His _dreams_ also continued. They became more and more realistic. He even felt as though he could feel Daphne's heartbeat now. Or was it his own heartbeat? In any case, he was happy every time he laid down in bed after a long day and closed his eyes. Even if he still felt a stinging pain from time to time before the pleasant feelings began.

On the morning of his twelfth birthday, Harry received books from Dumbledore, McGonagall and Flitwick. He thanked politely for the gifts, but actually he had access to much more useful and comprehensive (and perhaps not so age-appropriate) books in the Room of Requirement.

Harry then spent a wonderful day in the fresh air and sun with Hagrid, culminating in the flight on the back of a hippogriff. Harry still grinned at the thought of this when he entered the Slytherin dormitory, exhausted, but the sight there took his breath away. 

A house-elf jumped up and down on his bed, making joyful sounds. However, the house-elf was dressed in a kind of pillowcase with holes for the arms and legs. Harry had never seen this before at the house-elves of Hogwarts.

When the house-elf noticed Harry's presence, he slid off the bed and bowed so low that the tip of his long nose almost touched the ground.

"Um, hello?" said Harry curiously.

"Harry Potter," the elf said in a high-pitched voice, "Dobby has been waiting so long to meet you, Harry Potter sir ... what an honor ..."

"Thank you … but who are you? And why are you here?"

"Dobby is Dobby, sir. Just Dobby."

"And what do you want here, Dobby?" Harry was still confused. He was certain that he had never met Dobby before. Did he work at Hogwarts? But then why these strange rags as clothes?

Dobby answered with a serious expression, "Dobby is here, Harry Potter sir, to tell you ... It's difficult, sir ... Dobby doesn't know where to start ..."

"Please sit down, Dobby," Harry said politely, pointing to the bed on which Harry now sat. To his horror, Dobby burst into tears.

"Sit down! Never… never ever…" sobbed the house elf.

"I'm sorry ... I didn't mean to offend you or anything." What was wrong with this creature?

"Offend Dobby! Dobby has never been asked to sit down by a wizard ... like an equal…"

And so, Dobby was sitting on the bed, like a big, ugly doll with hiccups. At some point he had calmed down a bit and was now staring at Harry, an expression of admiration in his watery eyes.

"You haven't met a decent wizard yet," Harry said encouragingly.

Dobby shook his head slightly. Suddenly, he jumped up and started banging his head on the bedpost.

"Bad Dobby! Bad Dobby!" he shouted.

"What are you doing?" Stunned, Harry dragged the house-elf back onto the bed.

"Dobby had to punish himself, Harry Potter sir," answered the elf with a slight squint in his eyes, "Dobby almost spoke ill of his family, sir…"

"Your family?"

"The wizard family Dobby serves, sir… Dobby is bound to serve one house and one family forever…"

"Do they know you're here?" asked Harry curiously. Dobby shuddered.

"Oh, no, sir, no… Dobby will have to punish himself most grievously for coming to see you, Harry Potter sir. Dobby will have to shut his ears in the oven door for this. If they ever knew, sir…"

"But won't they notice if you shut your ears in the oven door?"

"Dobby doubts it, sir. Dobby is always having to punish himself for something, sir. Sometimes the family reminds Dobby that Dobby has forgotten a few punishments..."

"But then why don't you go away? Why don't you leave?"

"A house-elf must be set free, sir. And the family will never set Dobby free… Dobby will serve the family until he dies, sir…"

Harry had not known that. Was that also the case with the house-elves at Hogwarts? Actually, they always made a content and happy impression on him.

"Can I help you in any way?" Harry asked carefully.

Dobby cried out in his high-pitched voice, "Harry Potter asks if he can help Dobby… Dobby has heard of your greatness, sir, but of your goodness, Dobby never knew…"

"Relax, Dobby," Harry tried to calm the house elf. "And I'm not great, really."

"Harry Potter is humble and modest," said Dobby in awe, his orblike eyes aglow. "Harry Potter speaks not of his triumph over He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"Voldemort?"

Dobby clapped his hands over his bat ears and moaned, "Ah, speak not the name, sir! Speak not the name!"

Harry just stayed silent. He really didn't know what was going on here.

Finally Dobby spoke again, dabbing his face with a corner of his grubby pillow case. "Harry Potter Sir is valiant and brace. Already as a baby he defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. But Dobby has come to protect Harry Potter, to warn him, even if he must shut his ears in the oven door later. Harry Potter must get out of Hogwarts!"

"What?! I can't get out of here! Only here I -"

"No, no, no," squeaked Dobby, shaking his head so hard his ears flapped. "Harry Potter has to go somewhere else where he is safe. He is too great, too good, to lose. If Harry Potter stays at Hogwarts, he will be in mortal danger."

"Why?" said Harry in surprise.

"There is a plot, Harry Potter sir. A plot to make most terrible things happen at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year. Dobby has known it for months, sir. Harry Potter must not put himself in peril. He is too important, sir!" Dobby was trembling all over.

"What terrible things?" said Harry at once. "Who's plotting them?"

Dobby made a strange choking noise, then banged his head against the bedpost again.

"All right!" Harry called, grabbing the elf's arm to calm him down. "You can't tell me, I understand. But why are you warning me?" A sudden, unpleasant thought struck him. "Hang on—this hasn't got anything to do with Vol—sorry—with You-Know-Who, has it? You could just shake or nod."

"Not—not He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, Harry Potter sir." Dobby's eyes were wide open, and it seemed to Harry that he was trying to give him a hint. Harry, however, was completely lost.

After several moments of uncomfortable silence, Dobby started to tremble again and asked in a squeaky voice, "So will you leave Hogwarts, Harry Potter sir?"

"I can't, Dobby! My life at Hogwarts is all I have. Without I could -"

"But you must leave Hogwarts, sir! You just have to!"

"No!" Harry had jumped up angrily now, his hands clenched into fists. "I'm not going to leave. Do you hear? No way!"

Dobby trembled even more and started to sob loudly. With a crack like a whip, Dobby vanished, leaving a deeply confused Harry.

* * *

Harry decided to tell nobody at Hogwarts about this house-elf's visit. He did not know what to make of it anyway. Maybe Dobby had just been crazy. After all, he had behaved completely differently than the house-elves at Hogwarts. But he would tell Daphne. Maybe she could work it out.

He missed Daphne more and more as summer progressed. He missed talking to her. Laughing with her. Or just sitting next to her while they were doing their homework. He had gotten so used to Daphne's constant presence during the school year that her absence was now all the more apparent. And painful.

His _dreams_, which came back every night, were at least a little comfort. By now, he even had the feeling that he could feel Daphne's hair in his hands in these _dreams_. He was now positive that these _dreams_ were real. Somehow, he was connected to Daphne in his _dreams_, even if he had no idea how something like that was possible. They could think about it together when they were reunited. Until then, he simply enjoyed his mysterious _dreams_ and the feelings of happiness they gave him.

Otherwise, Harry either spent his days with Hagrid, who had even taken him to the forbidden forest several times, or in the Room of Requirement. There he practiced his spells every day. He had even managed to make the dummies that the room created throw spells and curses at him. Because of this, he had been hit painfully many times, but his reflexes had undoubtedly improved rapidly and continued to improve.

Two weeks after his birthday, he visited Diagon Alley with Hagrid as planned. In addition to the necessary school supplies, he actually managed to get the gift for Daphne. It was anything but cheap, but Harry did not care. He just hoped that Daphne would be happy about it.

The last few weeks of the summer holidays finally seemed like an eternity to Harry, caught in an ever-recurring routine of daily training and nightly dreams that still could only be a pitiful substitute for proper company and closeness.

That is how it came that Harry's entire body trembled with pleasant anticipation when he finally made his way to Hogsmeade station on September 1st.

* * *

Harry hurried restlessly across the platform. It was already full of students and more students were still getting off the train. Only the one person he wanted to see was nowhere to be seen.

He attracted a lot of attention with his behavior, but he did not care. A small, red-haired girl he was walking past looked at him with wide eyes. Probably a first-year, Harry thought. Once again, he cursed his scar.

Where was she? Had she got off at the very end of the train? He had to -

Suddenly, Daphne stepped out of the crowd in front of him. Harry would have recognized her honey blonde hair among thousands. She looked around restlessly, as if she was also looking for someone.

Their eyes met, and it seemed to Harry that the whole world was coming to a halt. He could not hear anything but his own breaths. And he could not see anything but Daphne's face and her ice-blue eyes.

In the blink of an eye, both fell into each other's arms. Harry's entire body trembled. He felt that Daphne was trembling too. He was overjoyed. She was finally back!

He carefully lifted Daphne's head, seeing tears run down her cheeks. Gently, he wiped away the tears, getting lost in her deep eyes. As if it were the most natural thing in the world, Harry leaned forward and kissed Daphne on the lips. A pleasant warmth immediately filled him. He felt Daphne return the kiss, hugging him tightly. Never before had anything felt so perfect for Harry! He felt complete again as if he had been somewhat incomplete in the past few months, as if part of him had been missing.

At some point Harry broke away from Daphne, gasping, his eyes searching for hers.

"Daphne ... Are you all right?" Harry asked hesitantly, knowing what Daphne had to endure.

Daphne only shook her head slightly and tears run down her cheek again, her fingers gripping his cloak tightly.

Shakily, she began to speak, "No ... I don't want to lie, Harry ... But that's all over. I have survived. And now I'm here again!"

Harry cautiously wrapped his arms around his friend, just enjoying being reunited with her, gently stroking her back. 

They were suddenly pulled out of their togetherness by a familiar voice.

"It's really touching. The Mudblood and the Blood Traitor. What a lovely couple." Draco Malfoy gave them a mocking look, pretending to throw up. Crabbe and Goyle behind him did the same, laughing derisively.

Violent anger possessed Harry. He released himself from the hug with Daphne, positioning himself protectively in front of her.

"Fuck off, Malfoy," he called angrily, drawing his wand. "Depulso!"

With a loud cry, Malfoy flew through the air, crashing to the ground several meters away, howling in pain.

Harry would have liked to do much worse to the bastard, but he fell just short off. But everything at the proper time. Some day…

He turned back to Daphne, who had meanwhile wiped the tears from her face, grinning at him with a wry smile. "You know you'll get detention with Snape for that?"

"Everything at the proper time." Harry returned the grin. "And I'm definitely not going to be alone considering what you did with Parkinson on the day of your departure."

"Oh damn…"

They both had to laugh. Harry took Daphne's hand, which she was only too happy to give him. Together they moved in the direction of the carriages that would bring them back to Hogwarts.

Harry was overjoyed to be reunited with Daphne. Everything was as it should be! When they were alone in a carriage, Harry spoke again. "Daphne, in my dreams -"

"I know Harry. Let's talk about it later. Now I just want to enjoy this moment."

Daphne put her head on Harry's shoulders, closing her eyes contentedly. Harry in turn put his arm around his partner and dropped his head on hers, noticing her smell, which actually reminded him of oranges and sunflowers. Happily, he took a deep breath. At that moment, with the two of them in this carriage, everything was truly perfect.

* * *

**Next chapter: **Victims

**Preview:**

_It was a voice that made his blood freeze in his veins. A voice filled with abysmal hatred._

"_Come… come to me… let me rip you… let me tear you… let me kill you…"_

_Harry looked at Daphne in horror, who returned his look in horror as well. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked the chapter, feel free to leave comments. I am always happy to read thoughts about the story. And I am also grateful for feedback and criticism!
> 
> So in this chapter we saw how Harry and Daphne fared during the summer. In a way, it was an interim stage before we will continue with the plot and the mystery of the Chamber of Secrets in the next chapter. The preview already offers a little foretaste of what is to come. And do you have any idea what Harry's gift for Daphne could be? :)
> 
> By the way, I used my ancient greek knowledge from school long ago for creating the spell for fiendfyre :D
> 
> As always, I hope not to keep you waiting too long, but there is no guarantee.
> 
> Until next time!


	9. Victims

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the feedback on the last chapter! I always like to read all your speculations and theories. Some are not that far from the truth, but others are, and you still have no idea of some of the developments that I plan. But not all the details are cast in stone yet, so let me know your thoughts ;)
> 
> A few words from me on an aspect that has been addressed in some comments: I sometimes use other POVs (for example Ron, Draco) when I think that can somehow offer an interesting perspective. But the focus of this story will always be on Harry and Daphne. However, all other characters will of course continue their regular lives along the way. But we will only notice this in passing (this also applies to Astoria, for example). The POV character will mostly be Harry.
> 
> And some have written to me that it seems to them that Harry is inferior to Daphne, making Harry lose his uniqueness. So in my opinion (and I try to describe it in the story as well) the two are equal partners. But Harry is the MC. However, I also just love to write about Daphne. Therefore, she will play an extremely important role in this story and also become very powerful. But Harry will too, after all, he's the MC. But Daphne is the second main character. And without Harry, her entire life would have been completely different, even if the big changes are yet to come. Overall, the story is about the two and how they influence each other and thus change their lives and the fate of the world. Therefore, the story can sometimes get very cheesy. But there will also be dark moments. I hope this makes the character of my story a little clearer for some :)
> 
> And like always: English is my second language. Even though I have read the chapter several times and have let other people check it as well, I apologize for any mistakes. All possible mistakes in this chapter belong to me alone.

**Chapter 9 – Victims **

Entering the common room, Harry was greeted with a raised eyebrow by Daphne, but he also grinned widely, even though he could still clearly feel his throbbing right eye. He then sized his friend up, but she still looked the same as earlier in the evening when they had said goodbye after the welcoming feast, only to promise each other at the same time that they would meet again later in the common room.

"You seem to have got off more lightly than I did," he therefore summarized his observations in a humorous way.

"I'm sure they wanted to try something. But my raised wand must have made them think twice about it. All cowards. Good for them."

"If only my roommates had done that, too. Would have saved them a lot of pain. And they wouldn't have to spend the night tied to their beds. I even think Nott wetted himself." At this point Harry had to laugh.

Daphne went to Harry, putting her hand on the right side of his face. Carefully, she ran her thumb over his throbbing black eye. Harry shivered. "But it seems that you haven't gotten away completely unscathed as well, you dangerous warlock. But wear it with pride! As a sign of your victory today. Five against one. At least in Slytherin, everyone will know about it tomorrow." A slight smile played on Daphne's lips, and in her eyes, Harry saw something that reminded him of the look of a predator. "They're just mangy dogs, Harry, but we're proud snakes!"

Nodding, Harry returned the smile, before throwing his Invisibility Cloak over them both, and together they made their way to their haven in the Room of Requirement.

* * *

Once there, Harry saw that the room had met his wishes, a cozy couch and several armchairs standing in front of a blazing fireplace. The perfect place for an extensive conversation, and they actually had a lot to talk about.

They both sat on the couch, looking at each other. Harry read from Daphne's serious expression that she was concerned with exactly the same thing as him.

"We have to talk," Harry said the obvious.

"Yes, we have."

"Daphne ... The last few months ... I somehow dreamed of you in my sleep. But I think, no, I know that these weren't just dreams. Somehow, we were ... connected? Does it make any sense what I say?"

"I ... I don't know if this all makes sense. But yes, we were connected somehow. Something connected us." Harry noticed a shadow flit across Daphne's face as she spoke. His heart tightened.

"Is that bad for you?" His voice seemed throaty.

Daphne looked at him in surprise, her eyes finding his and understanding emerging on her features. Suddenly, she took his hands.

"No! No, Harry!" she said hastily and loudly. "That was ... the most beautiful thing I've ever experienced! Those shared nights were the only ... the only thing that made sure I didn't go insane the past few months." Daphne's cheeks turned slightly pink.

Harry now gripped Daphne's hands, feeling their slight tremor. Tenderly, he looked at her.

"I thought it was beautiful too," he said. "I _felt_ you. As if my mind and my body were somehow with you ... But sometimes I felt pain for a short moment ..." Daphne, however, left his unspoken question unanswered. "But Daphne, why? Why were we connected? Is that normal?"

"No, that's not normal. But I ... I have a guess what could have caused it all. On my first night ... at home ... I had a nightmare ... I promised you I would never lie to you, so ... it was really bad. The whole day. Worse than ever. And then the dream. It was so real. I wished I was dead." Daphne looked away, but Harry felt so restless, so helpless again. He desperately tightened his grip on Daphne's hands, hoping that she could feel that he was there for her. Daphne continued her talk calmly. "At some point I heard music. It was really beautiful. And then suddenly Fawkes appeared. He ... somehow freed me from the pain and my nightmare. And I didn't just dream it! It was real, I felt it! And then I felt YOU. Somehow, Fawkes must have come to me in my dream and led you to me too!"

Now Daphne looked at him again, and the blazing fire was reflected in her eyes. Harry felt deep gratitude for the phoenix. "I didn't feel Fawkes," he said. "But if he could reduce your ... suffering and was responsible for my ... our dreams, then I am deeply grateful to him!"

"I think he wanted to help me somehow," Daphne said. "And wanted to show me something. He showed me his life. I have seen him go up in flames at the end of his life. And I have seen how he was reborn from the ashes. I'm not sure what he wanted to show me. But it is somehow important, I'm sure of it!"

Harry considered. "Destruction always has the potential to begin anew. New life can even arise from ashes. It's kind of a comforting idea, isn't it? Any suffering will eventually go by."

Daphne turned and put her head on his shoulder like earlier in the day. "That would be nice," she sighed.

For a while neither of them said a word, instead, they just looked at the open fire, enjoying each other's company. Harry felt happy.

Daphne still seemed to be thinking about something, though, because at some point she raised her head again, giving Harry a serious look. "But Harry, I don't know if it was just Fawkes that he could appear in my dream," she said. "Or whether others could do that as well. I don't like the idea that people might just enter my head like this. We should research how this is possible and what you can do to defend yourself against it." After a moment's hesitation, her cheeks flushed slightly. "But I don't want our dreams to stop..."

Harry did not want that either. He was about to answer when he suddenly remembered that he still had a present for her!

Suddenly he jumped up and elicited a surprised scream from Daphne. He hastily opened his bag, taking out a large book, not so unlike what Hagrid had given him. Only this was not bound in red, but in soft blue leather. Harry's favorite color, the color of Daphne's eyes.

"I have a gift for you! Belated Happy Birthday, Daphne," said Harry and handed her the book.

Daphne took it curiously, slowly stroking the leather cover. Harry kept his eyes on Daphne's face all the time, perceiving every detail as she carefully opened the book. So, he saw her eyes widen in surprise as if she could not believe what she was seeing.

Harry knew what was in the book, of course, as often as he had looked at it over and over again. It had taken a lot of galleons to create the pictures stuck in the book from his memories, but he did not care. He had had to think very firmly of these moments, which then had magically been taken from his memories and visualized as physical pictures. They showed moments that he fondly remembered, that were important for him. How he had seen Daphne at Madam Malkins. How he had taken her hand there for the first time. How he had seen her again on the platform in King's Cross. And that was just the very first pictures. Many more followed. They both eating sweets at the Hogwarts Express. Daphne with the sorting hat on her head. How he had flown around a cautious Daphne on his broomstick in their flying lessons. Their pact in front of the mirror. One of his favorite pictures showed how they both had grinned after managing to create multiple balls of light at once in a pitch-black Room of Requirement, so that it had looked like they were surrounded by a myriad of shining stars. The last pictures showed their farewell in Hogsmeade, the kiss, and the last eye contact before Daphne had gotten on the train.

He saw Daphne look at each of these pictures, clearly touched. She turned the pages as carefully as if the book was the most valuable item in the world. Harry had sat down next to his friend again, just smiling to himself.

When Daphne reached the end of the book, she closed it carefully and hugged it to her chest. Harry noticed a lonely tear slide down her cheek. He leaned forward, startled, only to look into Daphne's bright, beautiful eyes.

He did not know who initiated the kiss this time - maybe they both just had the same thought - only feeling Daphne's soft lips on his and the warmth of her body and heart as she put her arms around him. And had Daphne used perfume?

This kiss lasted much longer than their previous two on the Hogsmeade platform. At some point, however, they finally broke apart.

"Do you like the gift?" Harry asked mischievously.

Daphne replied in a low voice, "Harry, the girl in the pictures, that's not me..."

"Yes, you are, Daphne. This is you as I see you. The man in the store said that pictures created from memories are always subjective. The pictures show how I remember these moments –"

"_That's_ how you see me?" Daphne looked directly into Harry's face, her voice revealing her bewilderment. She expected an honest answer, and given what she meant to him now, she did not deserve anything else.

"Yes, Daphne. You are beautiful to me. Not just your looks, but also your heart, your soul. The time I spent with you, the time I hope I will spend with you in the future, means more to me than anything else in the world. I want to see you smile so much more, Daphne. I already know that I never want to miss you in my life again. So yes, that's how I see you!"

"Harry ... thank you!" Daphne threw herself around Harry's neck and started sobbing. This time Harry knew exactly what Daphne meant with her thanks. Gently, he stroked her back.

At some point, however, Daphne suddenly tensed, looking at Harry in shock. "Harry! I don't have a present for you! I had no chance, no money –"

Harry stopped her by putting his finger on her lips. "It's all good, Daphne. That you came back to me is all that I need."

"Always, Harry!" Daphne's beaming smile that accompanied her words was so beautiful for Harry that he decided to definitely include that moment in the next picture book.

When they finally got up to go back to their dorms, Daphne was still holding the book close to her chest, but otherwise she was as snappish as ever. "Tomorrow it will be time for a duel again," she said. "I'm excited to see what you've learned over the summer. I hope you haven't spent all your time just thinking up cheesy words to embarrass me."

Her sparkling eyes took away any possible scorn from her words. Not that Harry needed it.

"You'll be surprised," he replied. "I just hope you weren't too lazy. Otherwise it will be an extremely dull affair."

This made both children laugh, and Harry felt his heart warm again with Daphne's smile. He would do anything to see it again and again.

"By the way, you will never believe what a crazy house elf I met on my birthday…"

* * *

When Harry later lay in bed - the other boys had given up trying to free themselves and fell asleep - Harry was trembling all over, just hoping that his dreamy connection to Daphne would continue at Hogwarts. With nothing more than that wish in his head, he closed his eyes and soon fell asleep as well.

* * *

Harry's wish did come true. As if nothing had changed, he felt connected to Daphne again in his dreams that night. With a smile on his face, he woke up the next morning even though he had only slept a few hours.

His good mood quickly faded away, however, when at breakfast Snape immediately rushed to them to give them detention for their "misconduct" towards Malfoy and Parkinson. Just as he had feared. But they just accepted it with a shrug. Because what should they say? After all, there had been dozens of witnesses to their deeds. However, if Harry hadn't known better, he almost thought he saw something like respect flashing in Snape's eyes for a brief moment.

Then things did get much worse. Harry was standing with Daphne in the entrance hall after they finished breakfast. They were about to have their first Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson with the new Professor Lockhart, but they still had some time before they had to go to the classroom, but Harry somehow could not get rid of the feeling that someone was watching him. Looking around, he saw a small, mousy haired boy staring at him with fascination. Probably a first-year, Harry thought. In his hands the boy held what looked like an ordinary Muggle camera. The moment Harry looked at him, he went bright red and began to speak nervously.

"Hello, Harry. I'm… I'm Colin Creevey." The boy stepped forward shyly. Next to Harry, Daphne stood alertly. "Do you think ... well I mean, would it be okay for you if ... so can I take a picture of you?" The boy hopefully raised his camera.

"A picture?" Harry repeated in disbelief.

"So that I can prove that I really met you. I know everything about you! Everyone's told me. About how you survived when You-Know-Who killed your parents and tried to kill you too. And how he disappeared and everything and how you've still got a lightning scar on your forehead." Harry cursed his scar once again. "And a boy in my dorm said last night if I develop the film in the right potion, the pictures will move! Incredible, isn't it?" Creevey had said all of this without taking a breath. Now he took a short breath, before continuing his flow of speech. "It's amazing here, isn't it? I never knew all the odd stuff I could do was magic till I got the letter from Hogwarts. My dad is a milkman, you know, he couldn't believe it either. So I'm taking loads of pictures to send home to him. And it would be really good if I had one of you. You are really famous! Maybe your friend could take it and I could stand next to you? And then, could you sign it?" He looked imploringly at Harry.

Sighing, Harry looked at Daphne, who rolled her eyes. She then pointed her wand at Creevey and, with a movement of her wand and a short "Tarantallegra", the boy suddenly started to dance wildly, the camera dangling up and down in front of his chest.

"Heeeeyyyyy ..." Creevey called out, startled.

Just then the new Professor Lockhart came to them, his turquoise robes swirling behind them. "What's all this, Ladies and Gentlemen?"

Harry and Daphne were silent, but Creevey, still dancing wildly, gasped out, "I wanted a photo and autograph from Harry, sir. But his friend hexed me."

"But miss," said Lockhart to Daphne, "you'll be in detention for that." He then flung an arm around Harrys shoulders, thundering jovially, "Harry, please come with me to the classroom. You have your first lesson with me, right? You're sure to be very nervous, right? I would also be if I were your age and taught by prominence like me. But don't worry..."

Harry looked desperately at Daphne. This whole moment was just a fool's joke, wasn't it? Daphne just frowned and followed them at a distance. Nobody seemed to care about the dancing Creevey anymore.

Lockhart kept talking all the way, and it got worse and worse. "Concerning the lovely miss: it is undoubtedly pleasant to have a female fan who adores you. But still, you must never allow your fans to clash and hex each other. Really, that's unacceptable. You can't allow that to happen. If at some point you had as many admirers as I do, which is admittedly quite unlikely, you would really have to make sure that nothing like this happens. I would also like to give you serious advice that it is not wise to hand out signed pictures at this stage of your career. Looks a tad bigheaded, Harry, to be frank. There may well come a time when, like me, you'll need to keep a stack handy wherever you go, but I don't think you're quite there yet. Even if you have already achieved a certain level of publicity ..."

They reached the classroom and Lockhart let Harry go at last. He headed for a seat at the very back of the class, and Daphne sat next to him.

"Don't say anything," he murmured to her, which she only acknowledged with a small snort.

Finally, the other students also entered, but the other Slytherins gave them both a wide berth. Good, Harry thought smugly.

When everyone had sat down, Lockhart cleared his throat loudly and silence fell. He stepped forward, holding up a copy of "Travels with Trolls" to show his own, winking portrait on the cover.

"Me," Lockhart began, pointing at it and winking as well, "Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League, and five-time Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile-Award – but I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at her!" Daphne groaned loudly and Harry felt like he was getting a headache. "I see you've all bought a complete set of my books – well done. I thought we'd start today with a little quiz. Nothing to worry about – just to check how well you've read them, how much you've taken in –"

Lockhart handed out test papers, before returning to the front of the class. "You have thirty minutes. Start now."

Harry looked at his paper and had to pull himself together so that he did not laugh out loud right away. For he read:

_1\. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favorite color?_

_2\. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's secret ambition?_

_3\. What, in your opinion, is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement to date?_

On and on it went, over three sides of paper, right down to:

_54\. When is Gilderoy Lockhart's birthday, and what would his ideal gift be?_

He looked over at Daphne, who only shook her head in complete bewilderment. Surely he could not possibly be serious about that whole thing? He suddenly felt Daphne take his arm. He looked at his partner, who was still looking at him completely stunned.

"Do you think the same thing I think?" he asked her, just as stunned.

"If you think what I think you think, you think what I think." Now Harry actually had to laugh.

Lockhart looked up from his desk, where he had cleaned his nails, looking over at them. "What's so funny?"

Harry exchanged a last look with Daphne and found approval in her eyes. So she actually thought the same as he did.

Harry then began to speak with a mocking tone, "I'm sorry, Professor. But this quiz is a waste of time. So we decided to leave this lesson." Harry rose from his seat, putting his writing tools back in his bag. Daphne followed.

Lockhart was visibly shocked. "But ... But, Harry ... you can't do that ... And you too, Miss ...?"

"Greengrass," replied Daphne. "And as said by Harry, this quiz is a waste of time. And our time is limited. Therefore, we will leave this class and learn something useful instead. Goodbye, Professor."

The other students stared after them in amazement. In a high voice, Lockhart called after them, "But that's not acceptable! Detention ... Yes, you have detention! Are you even listening to me?"

Harry and Daphne were now at the door. Harry called back over his shoulder, "Detention is okay, Professor. At least, detention is in the evening. And I'm not so productive in the evening anyway. But now in broad daylight I can still achieve something in my productive time. So goodbye, Professor."

With that, they were gone. Only when they turned the next corner of the corridor, they collapsed with laughter.

* * *

They decided to use their free morning for the duel they had agreed on the previous evening. That is how it came that Harry and Daphne were now in a dueling ring in the Room of Requirement, eyeing each other attentively. It would be their first duel in three months, and both were secretly excited to see what and how much the other had learned in the meantime.

Both were waiting for the other to start, but Harry had decided to wait and let Daphne attack first. He had trained his shield charms and evasive movements intensively over the summer and was confident that he could defend himself against Daphne without having to take too much risk on the offensive. Better to wait and see what Daphne was capable of and wait for a weakness in her defense.

Finally, Daphne started their duel by suddenly raising her wand and shouting "Stupefy!"

"Protego," Harry called hastily and the stunning spell shattered ineffectively on his magically created shield. Without it, the curse would have hit him directly in the chest. Harry replied with a deliberately ill-targeted stinging hex that rushed past Daphne.

A fairly one-sided clash broke out, in which Daphne continuously fired spells at Harry. He was able to ward off many of them with his shield charms, but he also had to dodge some, and some of Daphne's red and blue flashes missed him only by a hair. In between, Harry occasionally fired some of his own stunners and freezing charms at Daphne to keep her busy.

All the while, Harry was analyzing her movement patterns to find a weakness in her defense. So far without result. Daphne seemed completely unpredictable in her movements and spells, but she was panting more and more the longer the duel lasted, but Harry also noticed how he was getting tired as well. If this continued, the duel would end because one of them made a mistake out of exhaustion. He had to find a solution. Soon. Should he risk everything and go on the offensive too?

Then a flash of inspiration came to him. That he had not thought of it before! With a mischievous smile, he fired three stunners in a row at Daphne, which she could block. Harry was concentrating on the magical procedure, and with a loud bang he was gone. It felt like he was forced through a very tight rubber tube, before he appeared with another bang right behind Daphne, who turned her head in confusion. At the sound of Harry's appearance, she flipped around and Harry was now looking at her surprised face.

Daphne frantically raised her wand and pointed it at Harry, but before she could say a word, Harry called "Incarcerous".

Immediately, ropes shot out of the tip of his wand, wrapped around Daphne, leaving her fettered. She could no longer move her wand. Almost at the same time, however, Harry felt the wand suddenly fling out of his hand. Daphne had managed to disarm him before his spell hit her! Nonverbally!

Harry laughed, before walking up to Daphne and loosening her bonds.

"SINCE WHEN CAN YOU APPARATE?" Daphne asked him in disbelief.

Harry grinned. "I learned it in summer. And looks like I won. Even if your disarming charm still surprised me. How long have you been able to do magic in silence, Daph?"

Daphne had freed herself now and was standing next to him, a glint in her eyes. "I started in the summer," she said. "Only single spells so far. It is very difficult, but also very useful. But how did you learn to apparate?!"

"Dumbledore wanted to curry favour with me again. Therefore, he offered private lessons. And that's what I asked for. Unfortunately, he didn't want to teach me Fiendfyre."

"Please don't tell me that you tried to conjure Fiendfyre!"

"Do you think I'm a complete idiot, Daph? Of course I did." Daphne only facepalmed, which is why Harry continued. "But don't worry, I didn't manage it."

"Of course you didn't. Because otherwise you would be dead now… never do that again!"

There was an uncomfortable silence between them. Finally, it was Harry who broke it. "Then you definitely have to show me how to cast spells nonverbally, Daphne," he said.

Daphne was still looking at him seriously. "Then you have to show me how you do your shield charms and how you became so agile that you could block or dodge almost all of my spells."

"Deal!"

* * *

Colin Creevey tried again the following day and waylaid Harry in front of the greenhouses, but Harry really did not feel like dealing with the annoying Gryffindor first-year or even volunteering as his photo model. So this time it was Harry who hexed Creevey, hoping that the boy would finally learn his lesson and leave him alone. Unfortunately, Professor Sprout had also seen this and given him detention for that.

None of this made Harry look forward to everyday school life. After all, the new school year was less than two days old, and yet he had detention with Snape, Lockhart, and Sprout. What a joy.

Harry would also have liked to leave their first lesson in Transfiguration just like Defense Against the Dark Arts, but he had far too much respect for Professor McGonagall for that. Still, when they were instructed to turn a beetle into a button, Harry and Daphne only gave a quiet smile and they got it right the first time. After all, they had tried much more difficult transformations. This gave them impressive praise from McGonagall, 20 points for Slytherin (as if they would care), and grudging looks from their classmates.

At the end of the lesson, McGonagall asked them to stay behind. So Harry and Daphne were now standing with the teacher in the otherwise empty classroom.

"Miss Greengrass, Mr. Potter," McGonagall said. "I had the impression that you both were a little underwhelmed in my class today." Harry and Daphne only nodded, and McGonagall continued, "Am I right in assuming that you are practicing magic outside of class?"

"Yes, Professor," Harry replied.

"How far ahead of the curriculum are you in your exercises?"

Harry considered. "The last time I looked, I think I reached the spells from the beginning of the third year. But that was a bit ago. To be honest, I don't particularly use the schoolbooks when practicing."

He looked over at Daphne, who just shrugged boredly. "It's the same with me."

McGonagall then seemed to be thinking hard. Finally, she stared at the two children. "Then I think we should increase the requirements for both of you. You will still have to attend regular classes in the future, I'm sorry, but what would you think about regular additional lessons with me? At an advanced level of requirement, of course."

"That would be really great, Professor! Thank you very much!" Harry replied with genuine joy. Finally a teacher took them seriously.

Daphne also answered in her normal cool tone, "Yes, thanks, Professor."

McGonagall smiled slightly. "You're welcome. To be honest, I haven't seen students as ambitious and talented as you two in a long time, at least in the practical areas. It would be a waste not to support you. I will also talk to Professor Flitwick about this, since he has always been full of praise for your performances as well. I would also speak to Professor Lockhart if I thought that would be of any use." The last part she said with a clearly recognizable smug undertone, which Harry answered with a short laugh.

"Yes, Professor, that's probably true. But thank you very much for asking Professor Flitwick."

"But as deputy headmistress, I have to tell you that you have to go back to Professor Lockhart's class. The incident from yesterday must not be repeated. Do you understand me?" Now McGonagall regarded them with a serious expression.

Harry and Daphne reluctantly answered the question, which only allowed one answer, and then they were dismissed.

* * *

McGonagall actually kept her promises and informed them shortly afterwards that from now on they would have private lessons with herself and Professor Flitwick three times a week, in which they would deal with advanced magic.

However, it was soon time for Harry's and Daphne's detention with Professor Lockhart. Reluctantly, the two dragged their feet along the second-floor corridor to Lockhart's office. Shortly after he knocked, the door flew open at once and Lockhart beamed down at them. "Ah, here are the little scallywags! Just come in, come in."

They entered the office and were greeted by dozens of smiling Lockharts. There were countless framed photographs of him on all the walls and even on the desk. He had even signed a few of them.

"Well now, dear ones," said Lockhart with a wagging finger. "Of course, I can't excuse your little prank in my lesson. But of course, there was a time when I was young and in love as well, and I would have done anything to spend some time with my sweetheart. So I just can't be angry with you. But in the future, please use other occasions for your tryst than during my class, won't you, Harry?" Lockhart winked at him mischievously and Harry felt the blood shoot into his cheeks. He did not dare to look at Daphne.

Lockhart just continued, pointing to a stack of envelopes on the table, "You can address the envelopes. This first one's to Gladys Gudgeon, bless her—huge fan of mine—"

So they started their dry work. Maybe they should just have stayed in the classroom, Harry thought in the meantime, exasperated.

Harry just let Lockhart talk. And Daphne had decided not to utter a single word all evening ("He's only interested in you anyway, Harry. I'm not famous," she had told him beforehand), but Harry at least occasionally replied with "Mmm" and "Right" and "Yeah." Now and then he caught a phrase like, "Fame's a fickle friend, Harry," or "Celebrity is as celebrity does, remember that."

It was getting late and Harry was getting tired and moodier, moving his aching hand over what felt like the thousandth envelope, writing out Veronica Smethley's address. Why were they all women, Harry wondered. Most of their female classmates also adored their teacher, even Granger, whom Harry would have thought was far too intelligent for that. All of this was just beyond him. At least Daphne seemed immune to Lockhart's charm, finding him even more annoying than he did.

Harry just hoped that the evening would be over soon when he suddenly heard something – something quite apart from the spitting of the dying candles and Lockhart's prattle about his fans.

It was a voice that made his blood freeze in his veins. A voice filled with abysmal hatred.

"_Come… come to me… let me rip you… let me tear you… let me kill you…"_

Harry looked at Daphne in horror, who returned his look in horror as well.

"What was that?" He asked aloud.

"I know!" said Lockhart carefree. "Six solid months at the top of the bestseller list! Broke all records!"

"No, that voice!" Harry replied agitatedly. Daphne was still looking at him in horror.

"Sorry?" said Lockhart, looking puzzled. "What voice?"

"This ... this voice that said - didn't you hear anything?"

Lockhart gave Harry a confused look. "What are you talking about, Harry? Perhaps you're getting a little drowsy? Great Scott—look at the time! We've been here nearly four hours! I'd never have believed it—the time has flown, hasn't it?"

Harry said nothing. He looked into Daphne's eyes, finding confirmation. They certainly hadn't imagined that voice! But why had only the two of them heard the voice? And why not Lockhart? And what was that hideous, evil voice anyway? However, these questions had to wait until they were alone.

Harry listened intently so that he maybe could hear the voice again, but there was no sound now except for Lockhart telling them they mustn't expect a treat like this every time they got detention. Still feeling dazed and stunned, Harry and Daphne finally walked out the door, holding each other's hand firmly.

* * *

They then made sure that they had both actually heard the same thing, but neither could figure out why only they had heard that terrible voice while Lockhart hadn't. And they did not have the faintest idea what that voice was. However, since their experience did not repeat itself, this mystery had to remain unsolved for now.

They enjoyed their private lessons with McGonagall and Flitwick, though. Finally the were encouraged by their teachers, being able to use more advanced magic under professional instruction. McGonagall in particular was really stretching Harry to the limit. It started with the fact that they were instructed to transform larger objects than just beetles, like rough pieces of rock into fine silk. McGonagall also showed them how to vanish objects and even living things, which was normally only taught in the fourth year of Hogwarts. If both of them continued to be so ambitious and hard-working, they would soon start training conjurations and minor human transformations, she promised Harry and Daphne.

For Harry, the analytical thinking and disciplined approach that was required for the more demanding transformations was a whole new challenge after practicing physical and emotion-driven combat spells for most of the summer. Daphne, on the other hand, seemed to be taken up in this, but she was the rational part of them anyway. In return, Harry excelled in the spells that Flitwick showed them, which required more creativity and imagination. So it was much easier for him than Daphne to use confundus and disillusionment charms. When he finally managed to change the color of his cloak, and this even silently, he received exuberant praise from Flitwick and a radiant smile from Daphne.

It had almost become a kind of competition between Harry and Daphne to master a new spell first, but in the end, they both benefited because they were pushing each other, and the one who mastered the new spell first could help the other one afterwards. They just enjoyed learning and competing together. Harry thought he had never laughed so much in his life as in those first weeks of the new school year. McGonagall and Flitwick had by far become his favorite teachers at Hogwarts, and he secretly regretted that none of them could be their head of house.

So the school year progressed and soon it was October. One evening Harry and Daphne were sitting in front of a blazing chimney fire in the Room of Requirement, magical spheres of light swarming around them. Harry could see that Daphne seemed to be thinking about something intensely while flipping through a book, but he decided not to ask her about it. In due course she would tell him as she always did. Instead, he worked on his potions essay, even if he did not lend himself to illusions about its grade. Harry could write the best essay in Hogwarts history, but Snape would still give him a miserable grade.

At some point, however, Daphne seemed to have made up her mind. For she suddenly looked him straight in the face, asking in a serious voice, "Harry, you trust me, right?"

"Sure, Daph," Harry replied. But that Daphne was not responding to her nickname, which Harry sometimes liked to use to tease her a little, showed Harry that she actually seemed to be unusually serious. Returning her gaze, he said firmly, "I trust you, Daphne. What is it about?"

"I have two proposals. Or rather a proposal and a request." Here, Daphne stopped briefly, taking a deep breath before continuing. "We talked about the fact that there is somehow a connection between us ... a spiritual connection or something. And ... I said that our thoughts could be vulnerable ... this connection is also endangering the other ... Harry, please don't get me wrong, but ... but I think it would be good if we both learn to defend ourselves against something like that. I trust you like no other person, but I don't want anyone to be able to penetrate my mind, my thoughts. And I don't want anyone to attack you through me! Harry, it would really be –"

Harry noticed how Daphne was struggling for her words and how important it was to her that he did not misunderstand her words and intent, but there was nothing to worry about. With a calming tone, Harry interrupted his friend, "Daphne! I understand what you mean, and I agree." Daphne looked at him, relief appearing on her face. Harry continued, "You already have an idea, don't you?"

"Yes, I have. I think we should both learn Occlumency."

"What's that?" Harry had never heard of it before.

"Occlumency is a magical art, but it is not taught at Hogwarts. It is basically about shielding your own thoughts and feelings from attacks by others. Apparently, you need a lot of willpower and mental and emotional discipline. To really master Occlumency, however, you need many years of experience and constant practice."

Harry grinned. "So, for once, nothing we can learn within a few days, right? It will be really unusual for us, but maybe this kind of deceleration is good for you once in a while."

"Decelerating maybe, but not less intense," Daphne replied, eye-rolling. "I've already collected some information and we can start soon. Let's start with a few basic exercises and see how well we can handle them. We may have to turn to someone who knows the art of Occlumency properly at some point, but I would really like to avoid that…"

Daphne paused again, apparently having to think about what to say next. Harry had not forgotten that she mentioned two proposals, so he waited in suspense.

"Harry, I can't ... I can't go back to my parents; I just can't take it anymore ..." Daphne's voice trembled. Harry immediately got up and knelt before Daphne while he took her hands, looking straight into her blue eyes. In a shaky voice, Daphne continued, "I have some kind of plan to ... rid myself of them. But for that I need your help ..."

"Of course, Daphne! I will help you with anything you want!"

Daphne only looked at him with a somewhat pained expression. "Wait until you know what I want to ask you now. Because it's ... Harry, please know that I absolutely trust you, and I hope you can trust me too. I would never do anything that harms you. Please believe me!"

"What is it about, Daphne?" Harry was really tense now. What could it be that Daphne wanted to ask him and that she was so worried about? Of course he trusted her!

"Harry ... I want ... I want to try the Imperius Curse on you." Harry was actually surprised now and for a few moments he could not utter a word, but Daphne hurried on, "You can also try it on me. Even first if you want to. If you don't want, I understand that of course –"

Harry came to a decision. Squeezing her hand, he interrupted her stream of words, "As I said, I trust you, Daphne. If you think that is necessary, I will offer my services." He tried to smile. "And I really can't allow you to try it on someone else. What would that look like?"

Daphne rose from her seat on the armchair and settled herself on the floor next to Harry, before putting her arms around him and hugging him tightly. "Thanks, Harry! I will never betray your trust! Never!"

Harry stroked Daphne's back. She was too worried. Finally he got up and helped Daphne to get up as well.

"Then let us try it out right away," he said full of enthusiasm.

"Okay. I sit down in the armchair and then you can cast the curse on me."

"No. You will use the curse against me first."

"Are you sure about that?" Daphne looked at him in surprise.

Harry just smiled and replied, "As I said, I trust you."

He sat in his armchair, looking up at Daphne, who was standing in front of him. Unclear emotions were reflected on her face. Finally, she nodded. Harry returned the nod to indicate that he was ready. Daphne then raised her wand, pointing it at Harry with slightly trembling hands. Taking a deep breath, she said, "Imperio".

All of a sudden Harry felt completely carefree and relaxed. Any negative thoughts and worries that he might have carried around were suddenly gone, replaced by a feeling of indescribable, unreal bliss. Only in the rearmost, most hidden part of his mind did he feel like someone was watching him, as if someone was talking softly to him. However, that feeling seemed to escape; it was as if one wanted to catch smoke with one's hands. He tried to collect all his willpower and fight against it, but then he felt this wonderful bliss again. What was he worried about? Everything was so wonderful.

…

It felt like someone had emptied a bucket of ice-cold water over him. Harry started up with a loud cry, feeling Daphne hold his shoulders to prevent him from falling out of the armchair. Her ice-blue eyes were right in front of him, looking at him with concern. "Harry, are you all right? I've lifted the spell!"

"Daphne ..." Harry shook his head. Slowly he was able to think clearly again. Then he remembered! "Daphne! The Imperius ... Did it work?"

"Yes, Harry. I felt how you resisted, but I was able to overcome your resistance. It ... it felt so intoxicating. I had absolute power over you! I could have made you do whatever I want!"

"And what embarrassing things did you let me do?" Harry asked teasingly.

Daphne slapped him on the shoulder indignantly. "Idiot, I would never do that. I only forced you to clean your glasses. They are always too dirty anyway."

Harry laughed, and Daphne joined in. Suddenly, however, Daphne was completely serious again and said, "Now it's your turn to use the curse against me."

"Daphne ... that's really not necessary ..."

"Yes, it is, Harry. I told you that you can use it against me too. And I stand by my word." When she noticed the impending objections of Harry, she continued to speak calmly. "And I also want to practice how to defend myself against the Imperius curse! I felt how you tried to oppose my instructions. And maybe you could have done it with a little more practice. So we have to practice more. Also in the future. But now I want you to point your wand at me and hex me!" With that, she took a seat in her armchair.

Sighing, Harry then pointed his wand at his partner, who gave him an encouraging nod. In a rough voice, Harry spoke the incantation, "Imperio".

He felt a strange power like he had never felt before flow through his arm and wand straight towards Daphne. Suddenly Daphne's entire posture relaxed, and her gaze became distant, but Harry only felt an indescribable power. It was really intoxicating, as Daphne had said. He felt that he was in complete control of Daphne. He could force her to do whatever he wanted. She had no choice but to obey him!

But what should he tell her to do? She was completely and utterly at his mercy! He was the lord and master –

Harry shook his head. What was wrong with him? This wasn't him! But this intoxicating feeling of power ... No! Harry had to keep control of himself! He clutched his wand tightly, thinking that Daphne should stroke her hair. For a brief moment he felt some kind of resistance. Was it Daphne who resisted his instruction? Then, however, Daphne raised her right hand and stroked her honey-blonde hair.

Harry took a deep breath. He felt his heart beating. This was a lot more exhausting than most other spells, reminding him of his failed attempt to conjure Fiendfyre. He should better lift the spell now, he decided. With a great effort, Harry lowered his wand and thought of ending the spell.

Suddenly, Daphne started to twitch violently. Now it was up to Harry to hold his friend while she slowly came to herself. He looked at her with concern. Then her eyes cleared, and she looked into his eyes with a smile.

"So it worked?" she asked him.

"Yes, it did. And it was exactly as you described it. It was really intoxicant ... but I'm also afraid that the magic will tempt you ... if you give in to the power ..."

"I know what you mean. It was the same with me. We have to keep practicing the curse and learning to control the magic instead of letting the magic control us." Daphne took a deep breath. She also trembled all over. "But I think that was a very promising start today. We'll also continue practicing how to resist the curse." She smiled at him, her eyes flashing. "We're on the right track, Harry. Some day, we will achieve all our goals. Some day, we will be free and happy, I am sure of that!"

"Yes, we will, Daphne!"

…

They were packing up their stuff and preparing for their way back to the Slytherin common room when Daphne spoke with a humorous tone, "You realize that today we committed a crime that would take us straight to Azkaban if that would be known?"

"Then you can be glad that I'm a good accomplice and won't tell anyone about it," Harry replied with a grin.

"Yeah, you're the best accomplice in the world." With that, Daphne leaned forward and kissed Harry on the cheek as she spoke, "And that was just the beginning. I will fight for our future. By any means, even if blood has to be spilled. And it will."

Harry felt a cold shiver run down his back.

* * *

The weeks passed but Harry and Daphne were too busy to think about it. In addition to their normal lessons, they also had their private lessons with McGonagall and Flitwick, which required a lot of time and effort. Furthermore, each evening they trained various spells in the Room of Requirement that they had found in the books there. Then there were their exercises of the Imperius Curse, in which they made great strides, and Harry also did not feel so exhausted afterwards anymore. Nevertheless, it was a tight and exhausting program, which is why he let himself fall into his bed tired and exhausted every day late at night. Nonetheless, before falling asleep, he took the time to mentally review his Occlumency exercises and, in particular, clarify his thoughts. He did not know if what he was doing had any effect, but it was really important to Daphne that they learn it. Harry could also see the benefits of being able to protect his thoughts and feelings. However, he was glad that their Occlumency exercises did not seem to affect their dreamy connection. He enjoyed their togetherness in their dreams all the more, since they could not do it during the day because of their busy schedule. Thus, Harry woke up every morning with a smile on his face ...

However, Harry also noticed how he became more restless the closer Halloween came. Only a year ago he had learned that his parents had been killed that day, murdered in cold blood. They had not died in a car accident, as his so-called relatives had wanted him to believe for years. Last year, all the new experiences at Hogwarts and all his astonishment had distracted him from how that day, this Halloween that had changed his entire life eleven years ago. But now, after he hadn't returned to the Dursleys as well, he felt almost overwhelmed at the thought of that day. Hogwarts would celebrate an exuberant feast again on Halloween, but what should he do? He could never celebrate calmly and unconcerned!

However, unnoticed by Harry, Daphne noticed his grief and drew the right conclusions.

That is how it came that Daphne greeted Harry with a short hug on Halloween morning. As usual. But unlike usual, this time she put her arms around his neck, stood on tiptoe, and whispered in his ears, "Meet me on the seventh floor at six o'clock this evening. In front of our usual place."

With a short kiss on his cheek, she broke away from him and started walking towards the Great Hall and breakfast. A little confused, but also full of curiosity, Harry followed her.

Sometime during the day, Daphne said goodbye to Harry, and he did not see her again, so shortly before the agreed time, Harry made his way to the seventh floor alone. Once there, he saw Daphne standing in front of a wooden door that usually led to their retreat in the Room of Requirement. But today the door looked somehow ... more homely with its blue color and small decorations. He saw that Daphne was carrying a large picnic basket like he used to see at the Dursleys. Not that he had been allowed to accompany them on one of their picnics...

Daphne greeted Harry with a bright smile that he was all too happy to return, because he thought he had figured out what Daphne's plan was.

"So what are we going to do tonight," he asked, grinning.

"Let's go inside and see what awaits us."

Harry thought that Daphne's voice was much gentler than usual. He was always amazed at how much her voice and appearance changed depending on whether she was talking to him or others and whether they were alone or not. Was it the same with him?

Excitedly, Harry opened the door to the Room of Requirement. The first thing that struck him was a wide cloudless night sky that spread out in front of them, a shining full moon and countless stars giving them light. The second thing he noticed was a strange, unfamiliar smell that Harry had never experienced before. Somehow fresh, invigorating, but also somehow salty. And he heard the sound of waves like he had only heard on the Dursleys' television up to this point.

After his eyes got used to the new lighting conditions, he saw that he was looking at an endlessly wide sea. He was standing on a high grassy dune, he realized, before stepping forward and taking a deep breath of the salty sea air, the grass of the dune and some sand crunching under his shoes.

He turned to Daphne, who smiled and looked at him lovingly. Harry just couldn't put it any other way. At that moment, she really looked like the most beautiful person in the world to him with her sparkling ice-blue eyes, her honey-blond hair blowing in the wind, and cheeks flushed with joy.

"Daphne ..." Harry said but did not have the words to express his feelings.

"I thought that would be nice since we both have never seen the sea." With that, Daphne took his hand and they both walked along the dune.

At some point they took off their shoes and socks, now walking barefoot across the grass and sand. It was a completely new experience for Harry, and he guessed, also for Daphne. Suddenly Daphne's stomach growled.

"Sounds like someone's hungry," laughed Harry.

"How good that someone brought a picnic basket from the kitchen. Greetings from our friends, Harry. They said we should come back soon."

"Then we shouldn't keep all the good food waiting."

They put a big green picnic blanket on the ground and Daphne got the food out of the basket. The house-elves had apparently not been short! There was really everything. Pasties, cakes, puddings, and many other delicacies. Harry made generous use of the chocolate pudding in particular.

After they finished eating, they put the empty containers and plates back in the basket. Now they just sat next to each other, enjoying the view of the rushing waves below and the starry sky above them. Harry put his arm around Daphne, who in turn put her head on his shoulder, both sighing in satisfaction. Harry enjoyed the mixture of the smell of Daphne's hair and the sea in his nose. It was a bit like in his dreams, only that this time he could see Daphne and not only feel her.

At some point Daphne broke the silence, straightening herself to look directly at Harry. "Harry, I would have loved to meet your parents ... after all I've heard, they were really great and loving people."

Harry looked back, feeling a kind of lump in his throat. "I ... Thanks, Daphne" He paused. "I ... I'm just wondering if they'd be proud of me." Harry could not go on, feeling a deep sadness overwhelm him, his heart and whole body cramping.

Daphne suddenly sat up on her knees, hugging him. She did not say anything, but he still understood that she was there for him.

Perhaps that was the breaking moment because Harry could now feel his eyes well up with tears. Only a few at first, but then he could not stop them anymore. He cried and felt his tears wet his face and Daphne's cloak. He missed his parents, his family just so much!

He did not know how long he was crying, but all the time he felt Daphne hold him and stroke his back. Then he noticed that Daphne was crying too. Pulling away from her a little so that he could see her face, he looked into tear-stained eyes and wet cheeks, which was probably a reflection of himself.

"Daphne ... what's wrong?"

"It's ... it's so unfair," Daphne replied among sobs. "Your parents were so good, so nice. And you could never really get to know them ..."

"Daphne ..." Now it was up to Harry to hold his friend. The two sat closely entwined on this magical dune in front of a sparkling night sky.

Eventually their tears dried up, but no one made a move to break away from the other. Harry had an idea, closing his eyes in concentration. When he opened them again shortly thereafter, his heart leapt a little. It had worked!

"Look, Daphne, a falling star!" He pointed to the distant fireball.

Daphne also looked up now. In a low voice, she replied, "It's kind of sad, isn't it? To see a beautiful star falling from the sky." Now she looked into his eyes with her blue eyes and he saw a deep sadness in them. "I wonder if it's not lonely. Dying in flames, completely alone. Nobody will ever remember it. Or miss it."

"But, Daphne," Harry replied, brushing a strand of hair from her face. "Legend has it that falling stars bring luck. That if you make a wish now, that wish will come true."

"A wish?"

"Yes. You can wish for everything. You just must not tell anyone your wish, otherwise it will not come true."

Daphne closed her eyes and actually seemed to wish for something. After a few seconds, she opened her eyes again, smiling faintly at him.

"And did you make a wish?" Harry asked her.

"Yes. Something nice."

"Then I hope that your wish will come true."

"Me too." Daphne had put her head back on his shoulders.

Harry looked up again and as if on cue, two more shining falling stars passed. "Look, Daphne. Do you see that?" he said.

Now Daphne looked up again. "Yes, more falling stars."

"But there's a difference this time, isn't there, Daphne? They are not alone this time. Even if they are dying in flames and falling into endless infinity, they are not alone. You are not alone, Daphne. And me neither. We are partners. For now, and forever. And maybe someday we'll also have a house on such a beach ... I'll stay with you forever, Daphne."

Daphne beamed at Harry's words. "I know you will."

With that, Daphne leaned forward and kissed Harry, which Harry was only too happy to return.

* * *

It was late in the evening and the Halloween feast would also end soon, when Harry and Daphne were walking hand in hand on the way back from the seventh floor to the Hogwarts dungeons. Harry still had a dreamy smile on his face after this wonderful evening, despite all the sadness.

And then Harry heard it.

"… _rip … tear … kill …"_

It was the same cold, murderous voice they had heard when they had been in detention with Lockhart. He stopped and saw the same horror on Daphne's face that he felt and that was probably also on his face. They had to find out what that voice was! He listened intently.

"… _so hungry … for so long … kill … time to kill …"_

The voice was growing fainter. It was moving away, he was sure of that. It was mowing upward! How was that possible?

"This way," he called, wanting to run up the stairs to the next floor, but he felt Daphne let go of his hand and stop. He looked at her in confusion. "Daphne?"

"Why should we run after that voice? What do we care and why should we put ourselves in danger?"

She couldn't be serious! They couldn't let whoever that voice belonged to kill someone!

"Daphne, you can't –" He heard the fading voice again, from the floor above them.

"… _I smell blood … I SMELL BLOOD!"_

Harry's stomach lurched. "It's going to kill someone," he shouted and ran. He heard Daphne run after him now, but not without swearing.

He ran through all the corridors on the second floor and only when he turned into the last, abandoned corridor did he stop. Beside him, Daphne gasped and stopped. Harry noticed something shining on the wall in front of them. He stepped closer carefully. Words were written on the wall in large red letters that shimmered in the flickering light of the torches.

_THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE_

Harry froze. What was that?

"What's hanging underneath?" he then heard Daphne's slightly trembling voice.

Hesitantly, they get closer. Harry almost slipped because of a large puddle of water on the floor, but he could keep his balance. When they realized what hang under the words, they both leapt backwards with a splash.

It was Mrs. Norris, the caretaker Filch's cat! She was hanging by her tail from the torch bracket. She was stiff as a board, her eyes wide and staring.

He felt Daphne take his hand. "Harry, we should get out of here."

"Shouldn't we do something?" Harry asked, still horrified.

"Nobody should see us here! Let's go!"

It was too late though. Hundreds of students approached from both ends of the corridor with roaring footsteps and loud murmurs. The feast must have ended. From both sides they were crashing into the passage where Harry and Daphne were standing, right in front of the lifeless cat and the writing on the wall.

The murmur and the other noise suddenly stopped when the first people spotted the hanging cat. Silence fell among the mass of students pressing forward to see the grisly sight. Someone shouted through the quiet.

"Enemies of the Heir, beware! You'll be next, Mudbloods!" It was the damned voice of Malfoy. He had pushed to the front of the crowd and grinned creepily and with an evil sparkle in his eyes.

"What's going on here? What's going on!" Suddenly Filch's voice rang out as he shouldered his way through the crowd. When he saw his cat, he fell back, clutching his face in horror. "My cat! My cat! What happened to Mrs. Norris?" he shrieked. He noticed Harry and Daphne and started yelling loudly, "You! You! You murdered my cat! You killed her! I'll kill you! I'll –"

"Argus!" interrupted Dumbledore, who had entered the scene with other teachers in tow. Carefully he detached Mrs. Norris from the torch bracket, before looking back at the caretaker. "Come with me, Argus. You, too, Mr. Potter, Miss Greengrass."

Lockhart immediately offered his office as a retreat. Thus, they moved through the silent crowd that parted to let them pass. There was still horror on many faces and more than one student fearfully backed away from Harry and Daphne. Daphne passed the staring students with her head held high, but Harry could see that she was agitated inside. Carefully, he took her hand squeezing it gently, causing Daphne to give him a slight smile.

Finally, they entered Lockhart's office. Professor McGonagall and Snape had also accompanied them. Harry saw several of the Lockharts in the pictures dodging out of sight, their hair in rollers. Snape curled his lips in disgust, and at that moment he was almost a little likeable to Harry.

Dumbledore lay Mrs. Norris on the table and started examining her. He leaned over the cat with his wand in his hand, muttering strange words to himself. Professor McGonagall stood next to him, her eyes narrowed. Snape loomed behind them, half in shadow. In addition, Filch's harrowing sobs could still be heard and Harry almost felt a bit sorry for him. Lockhart, meanwhile, annoyed everyone with his know-it-all manner and bravado.

Harry and Daphne exchanged worried looks. He was still holding Daphne's hand and felt her trembling with nervousness. They could not really believe that they were responsible, could they? Hogwarts was their home! They couldn't just throw them out of school like that, right?

Dumbledore finally stood up again. "She's not dead, Argus," he said softly, suddenly ending Lockhart's self-praising.

"Not dead? But why is she all – all stiff and frozen?" Filch choked, gulping back a sob.

"She has been petrified. But how, I cannot say …"

"Ask them!" Filch shouted, pointing to Harry and Daphne.

Dumbledore was now looking at both of them, scrutinizing them through his half-moon glasses. Harry stubbornly looked back. They hadn't done anything! Finally Dumbledore sighed. "No second-year could have done this," he said. "It would take dark magic of the most advanced –"

"They did it! They did it! I want them to be punished!", Filch spat. His face had turned unhealthy purple in the meantime. Just like Uncle Vernon when he got angry.

Harry had gotten angry too now. "We didn't even touch the damn cat," he exclaimed, knowing full well that all eyes were focused on him.

"That's right, Professors," Daphne now spoke in a stoic voice.

"If I might speak, Headmaster," said Snape from the shadows. "Potter and Greengrass may have simply been in the wrong place at the wrong time." His lips curled up in a hint of malice as if he did not really believe it. "But we do have a set of suspicious circumstances here. Why were they in the upstairs corridor at all? Why weren't they at the Halloween feast? I didn't see them there."

"We preferred to spend the evening alone, Professor," Harry hissed furiously. "I would rather not celebrate my parents' death-day with hundreds of others." This time he felt Daphne squeeze his hand gently. A shadow of deep sadness flitted across Snape's face for a moment before being replaced by sheer anger. "But what did you do in this corridor of all places?" Snape's voice was now truly hateful.

"Because ... because ..." Harry stammered, his heart pounding violently. What was he supposed to answer? Something told him that it would probably not be a good idea if he told them they had been led there by a bodiless voice no one but them could hear.

Daphne spoke, her voice cold and filled with dislike, "We wanted to stretch our legs a bit."

"You don't really think we believe you, do you?" Snape gave them an intense look, but neither Harry nor Daphne shrank from him. Their hands were still clasped, and they felt how they gave each other strength and self-confidence. Together they would hold their own! Snape started grinning spitefully. "I think Potter and Greengrass are not entirely truthful. It might be a good idea if they were deprived of certain rights until they are ready to tell us the whole story. I personally think they should be banned from using magic and their wands should be removed until they are ready to be honest."

"Come now, Severus," McGonagall replied incredulously. "I see no reason to take such measures. There is no evidence at all that the two have done anything wrong. In addition, that would not correspond to my assessment which I have of the two. And you're even their head of house, you should actually be defending them!" McGonagall only consolidated her place as Harry's favorite teacher. He gave her a grateful nod.

Dumbledore, however, examined Harry and Daphne again. His blinking eyes made Harry feel as though he were being X-rayed. He looked back defiantly.

"When in doubt, for the accused, Severus," Dumbledore said finally. Harry breathed a sigh of relief and Daphne also relaxed noticeably. Only now did Harry notice how tightly she had clutched his hand.

Snape looked furious. Just like Filch, who started screaming again, "My cat has been petrified! I want to see some punishment!"

"We will be able to cure her, Argus," said Dumbledore patiently. "Professor Sprout recently managed to procure some Mandrakes. As soon as they have reached their full size, I will have a potion made that will revive Mrs. Norris."

"I'll make it," Lockhart butted in. "I must have done it a hundred times. I could whip up a Mandrake Restorative Draught in my sleep –"

"Excuse me," said Snape icily. "But I believe I am the Potions master at this school." There was an awkward pause.

Dumbledore turned back to both of them. "You may go."

So Harry and Daphne left for the dungeons and their beds. On the way there was not a soul to be seen. Just before the entrance to the Slytherin common room, Harry remembered the writing on the wall.

"What's the Chamber of Secrets?" he asked confused.

* * *

**Next chapter: **Contempt

**Preview:**

_With pounding heart, Daphne clenched the chunky wand in her hands and pointed it at her father. It was now or never!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some cheesy moments in this chapter :D
> 
> For the falling stars scene, I was inspired by another story: Falling Star by sweetatoo on fanfiction.net (id: 6891859). It's a Code Geass fanfiction, my favorite show. I can only advise everyone to read the story and watch the series!
> 
> I am planning three more chapters during the second year of Hogwarts of approximately the same length as this chapter (but we will see). The titles of these next chapters are: Contempt (Chapter 10), Alienation (Chapter 11) and The Heir of Slytherin (Chapter 12).
> 
> Until then, I look forward to your comments!
> 
> Freudentraene [ German for tear of joy ;) ]


	10. Contempt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is my second language. Even though I have read the chapter several times and have let other people check it as well, I apologize for any mistakes. All possible mistakes in this chapter belong to me alone.

**Chapter 10 – Contempt **

_"... which is why the Chamber and Slytherin's monster are consigned to the realm of fantasy by most scholars"_, Harry read to the end and closed the heavy book with a loud bang. Harry had sneaked out early the next morning after Halloween and got a copy of "Hogwarts: A History", even if he had not officially borrowed it.

Daphne sat opposite him, looking at him thoughtfully. "But that only helps us to a limited extent. We do not know whether the chamber actually exists, where it is located, or what kind of monster it is supposed to be."

"There wasn't anything better in the library," Harry replied. "We can look there again later, but let's go out now. The sun will soon be rising."

With that he took Daphne's hand and together the two children made their way out of the Slytherin common room and then the castle. Arriving outside, they already saw the first bright rays of the rising sun on the horizon. Harry took a deep breath of the cool morning air, letting the wind brush across his face. He enjoyed those quiet moments in the morning when everything was still calm and peaceful.

They walked their usual way along the lake, marveling at the sunrise, which was even more magnificent than usual this morning, the entire landscape bathed in orange light.

…

"No, these jets definitely can't fly faster than racing brooms!" Daphne laughed during their discussion about the differences between the Muggle and the wizarding world, but Harry somehow felt like they were being watched.

"I'm sure. I saw them on TV," Harry replied absentmindedly because he had started to look around, clutching his wand in his coat pocket. Was someone following them?

"What's a T–?" Daphne broke off her question when she saw Harry's warily looks, quickly pulling out her wand. "Harry, what's going on?"

"I don't know ... I have the feeling that ..." He let his gaze wander, his wand now also in his hand, feeling Daphne's back against his. In this way, they could give each other cover.

Then he saw it! In a bush a few meters away. Yellowish tennis ball eyes stared at him. And he had seen these eyes before, he was sure of it! In a split second, Harry had created a magic shield in front of them.

"Who's there?" he called out. "Come out immediately!"

Now Daphne had whipped around too, pointing her wand at the bushes. Harry, however, did not avert his gaze. Who was hiding there?

A measly figure emerged from the bushes, dressed in a kind of dirty pillowcase. It was a house-elf, but not just any house elf.

"Dobby?" Harry asked in disbelief. What was he doing here? Harry remembered that the house-elf had warned him of a supposed danger on his birthday. And now this story about the Chamber of Secrets. This couldn't be a coincidence.

"Harry Potter stayed at school," whined Dobby as he got closer, a single tear running down his long, pointed nose. "Dobby warned Harry Potter. Ah sir, why didn't you heed Dobby?"

"What are you doing here, Dobby? Is it because of the danger you talked about?" Harry's heart raced.

"Harry Potter sir, you have to get out of here. At Hogwarts you will be in mortal danger. You–"

"Mortal danger? What mortal danger?" interrupted Daphne. "What danger is Harry in? Speak!" Harry could hear the concern in his friend's voice, and he saw her hand with the wand trembling. Soothingly, he put his free hand on her back.

"Dobby can't say it. But you must believe Dobby! It's not safe here!"

"Why do you care about my security?" Harry asked the house-elf.

"Ah, if Harry Potter only knew," Dobby groaned as more tears dripped onto his grubby pillowcase. Harry decided to just let him talk. "If he only knew what he means to us, the lowly, the enslaved, the dregs of the magical world. Dobby still remembers how it was when He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was at the height of his powers, Harry Potter sir. We house-elves were treated like vermin, sir. Of course, Dobby is still treated like that, sir. But mostly, sir, life has improved for my kind since you triumphed over He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Harry Potter survived, and the Dark Lord's power was broken and it was a new dawn, sir, and Harry Potter shone like a beacon of hope for those of us who thought the dark days would never end, sir ... and now, at Hogwarts, terrible things are to happen, are perhaps happening already, and Dobby cannot let Harry Potter stay here now that history is to repeat itself, now that the Chamber of Secrets is open once more –"

Dobby froze. Horror-struck, he ran to the next tree and started banging his head against it. "Bad Dobby, very bad Dobby ..."

Harry and Daphne ran after him. Harry grabbed Dobby, laboriously dragging him away from the tree.

"Calm down, Dobby," he called out, exchanging a worried look with Daphne. So it was really about the Chamber of Secrets! When Dobby made at least no move to start running again, Harry continued, "Does the Chamber of Secrets really exist? And you said it was opened before? Tell us, Dobby!"

"Ah, sir, ask no more, ask no more of poor Dobby," the house-elf sobbed. "Dark deeds are planned in this place, but Harry Potter must not be here when they happen. Go home Harry Potter sir, go home. Harry Potter must not meddle in this, sir, it's too dangerous."

"Who is it, Dobby?" Harry asked, still clutching Dobby's wrist to prevent him from hurting himself again. "Who's opened it? Who opened it last time?"

"Dobby can't say it, sir. Dobby can't say it. Dobby mustn't tell. Go home, sir, go home."

"But this is my home, Dobby!"

Daphne now seemed to have had enough. She quickly leaned forward, now pointing her wand directly at Dobby's throat. "That's enough now!" she called in an icy voice. "Tell us everything you know, or –"

"Or you will kill me, miss? Dobby is used to death threats. Dobby gets them five times a day at home," said Dobby, blowing his nose on a corner of his dirty pillowcase. He looked so pathetic that Harry almost felt sorry for him.

"Then you can see how serious I am about mine," Daphne replied angrily and raised her wand. There was a loud crack, and Harry's fist was suddenly clenched on thin air. Daphne swore loudly.

"Calm down, Daphne. We cannot do anything now." Harry tried to take Daphne's trembling hands, but she slapped his hands away, tearing her hair and pacing wildly.

"But he knows something! He knows something, damn it! He knows who's behind it ... behind the chamber. We must –"

"Daphne! Calm down. Calm down," Harry called, embracing her. "Breathe deeply. Take a deep breath. Yes, exactly like that!" Harry looked at his friend with concern, who was still panting and quivering with emotions. "Daphne, we're going to do something. We go back to yesterday's place and look around. Maybe we will find some clue."

Now Daphne looked directly into his eyes. Harry still saw how agitated she was, and above all, he saw terrible fear in her eyes. Gently, he hugged her.

"Everything will be fine," he said comfortingly as he stroked her hair. Everything had to be fine!

He felt the raising and lowering of Daphne's chest slow again, and her tremors also decreased. After a few more moments, she had calmed down somewhat. Harry released his grip, taking a step back.

Daphne took his hand and started to hurry back to the castle. "We will do more! I'll search every damn book in the library for information. And I will immediately write to the Daily Prophet to send me everything they have. The chamber has already been opened once, so there must be something in old editions."

"Sounds like a good plan," said Harry, who was happy to have the determined Daphne back.

"Can you lend me some money? For the Daily Prophet?"

"Of course, Daph."

When they were almost back to the castle, Harry thought of something else. "Why is Dobby only wearing a dirty pillowcase?"

"That is the sign of his enslavement," Daphne replied absently as if her thoughts were somewhere else entirely. "If his family gave him proper clothes, he would be free ..."

Harry cramped. Who did this to another living being? Only hideous monsters. Maybe this world really did not deserve anything other than perish. And wizards like Dobby's family as well…

* * *

They searched the entire library, but none of the books contained more information about the Chamber of Secrets than "Hogwarts: A History," which Harry had luckily gotten early in the morning. Apparently, they were not the only ones looking for information, because all other copies were now out of print.

The other students gave Harry a wide berth and eyed him suspiciously, many even obviously fearful. Some even spread the rumor that _he_ was Slytherin's heir! As if the fact that he was still at Hogwarts and had not been expelled from school would not clearly prove that he had nothing to do with the petrification of Mrs. Norris. They were all idiots, Harry thought.

That is how it came that Harry and Daphne found themselves back in the corridor on the second floor where they had discovered the petrified cat and the writing on the wall yesterday. Maybe they could still find some clues that could bring a little light into the darkness. Almost everything looked the same as yesterday evening, only that no stiff cat was hanging from the torch bracket anymore. Otherwise the corridor was empty. Harry knelt to look for traces on the floor, while Daphne examined the walls, but neither of them discovered anything unusual.

"Do you remember all the water on the floor?" Daphne asked him at some point. "Where did that come from? Now the water is gone, apparently someone mopped it up."

"Yes, you are right, Daph! Wait, it was about here." Harry was now at the level of a door that led to a girl's toilet. "Yes, it must have come from here. Here from the toilet."

Daphne came to him, reaching for the brass doorknob. "Then let's see if we can find anything in it."

"But I can't go in there! That's a girl's toilet!" Harry replied, appalled.

Daphne looked at him, rolling her eyes. "There's not a living soul to be seen, Harry. Don't be so prudish." With that, Daphne opened the door and pushed Harry inside.

Harry stumbled into what was probably the gloomiest, most depressing bathroom he had ever seen. There was a row of chipped sinks under a large, cracked, and spotted mirror. The floor was damp, and the water reflected the dull light given off by stubs of a few candles, burning low in their holders. The once green color peeled off the scratched wooden doors of the stalls, and one of them was dangling off its hinges. Daphne also came in behind him, looking at their surroundings in disgust.

Daphne had been right that there was no living soul to be seen, but a ghost hovered over one of the toilet bowls. This ghost looked like a chubby female Hogwarts student, wearing thick glasses, and just popping a pimple on her chin (could ghosts get pimples, Harry wondered internally, or did they have pimples for the rest of their lives if they died with them?).

"This is a girls' bathroom," the ghost said, eyeing Harry suspiciously. "And you're not a girl."

"Um ..." Harry did not know what to say. After all, it was true, he was clearly not a girl.

Daphne began to speak, "We just wanted to look around here. A cat was attacked here last night. Did you notice anything? Did you see someone?"

"I wasn't paying attention," the ghost replied bitterly. "Peeves upset me so much I came in here and tried to kill myself. Then, of course, I remembered that I'm ... that I'm ..."

"That you're already dead," Daphne completed the sentence. "You are a ghost, so –"

The ghost girl gave a dramatic sob, rose up in the air, turned over, and dived headfirst into the toilet vanishing from sight. From the direction of her muffled sobs, she has come to rest somewhere in the drainpipe.

"You know Daph, sometimes you really have to be a little more empathetic," Harry said teasingly.

* * *

After a few days, an owl actually brought some old editions of the Daily Prophet, but they did not learn much from the articles. Only that there had been attacks before in the past. And that, in 1943, the muggle-born student Myrtle Elizabeth Warren had apparently died mysteriously, which had been associated with the Chamber of Secrets. And that a student had been expelled from school shortly thereafter, but his name was not mentioned anywhere, and it was unclear whether he actually had anything to do with the student's death. However, he had apparently not come to Azkaban, which suggested that he had had nothing to do with it. Nevertheless, they asked their teachers, but nobody wanted to talk about it. Not even McGonagall and Flitwick when Harry asked about it during one of their practice sessions. Otherwise, not much happened for the time being, except that the other students continued to avoid Harry and therefore Daphne, but they were already used to that, and so this experience was nothing new to them.

The fearful atmosphere at Hogwarts suddenly intensified when Colin Creevey was also found petrified some time later. The first-years now only walked through the castle in small groups, as if they were afraid of being attacked if they set off alone. And the other students had not forgotten that Harry had hexed Creevey at the beginning of the school year. No matter where he went now, people started whispering and pointing at him, many giving him fearful looks. A group of second-years from Hufflepuff even turned on the spot when they saw Harry and Daphne approaching them in the corridor. Daphne returned the fearful looks with a hateful expression. Their classmates were all stupid fools and lemmings, she said disparagingly. An opinion Harry had to agree with.

In the second week of December, as in the previous year, a list was put up in the common room in which the students who wanted to stay at Hogwarts during the Christmas holidays should enter their names. Harry entered his name immediately, even if he did not know if it was necessary anymore, since Dumbledore had assured him that he would never have to go back to the Dursleys. To his surprise, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle also entered their names. What really shocked Harry, however, was that Daphne did not want to enter her name. That had led to a nasty argument between them that Harry didn't like to remember...

…

"_Why do you want to go back to your parents?" Harry shouted._

_"Because I have to! For my plan that I told you about. You know all that!"_

_"But I don't like it! Stay here where you are safe!"_

_"To be safe in the long run, I have to go back this Christmas. For the very last time. My decision is made! You should actually support me if you are my partner, as you always say!"_

_"I am! But what good is your plan if you die this Christmas! What if your plan fails? Have you ever thought about that?"_

_"My plan will work!"_

_"You don't know that!"_

_"Yes, I know that! My plan will work because it has to work."_

_"And if it doesn't work, you're dead!"_

_"Then I'm dead! Maybe I want to be dead? What does this life have to offer me anyway…"_

_"Daphne, wait!"_

_But Daphne had already stormed out with her hair blowing. And Harry thought he saw tears in her eyes._

…

When they finally had seen each other again in the evening, they had just hugged each other silently. Neither of them had raised the issue since then, but Harry was still incredibly afraid for Daphne. He just hoped that everything would go well. He knew that he would never bear to lose her...

When they crossed the entrance hall a week later, they noticed a small knot of people around the notice board, where a parchment had just been pinned on. From the scraps of conversation they picked up, they learned that there would be a dueling club. The date for the first- to fourth-years was even the very same evening. Therefore, Harry and Daphne decided at short notice to also go to this dueling club. They were convinced that, given the level of their classmates, they would not learn anything new there, but they were interested in the magical skills of their classmates. After all, knowledge was power. And power was knowledge. And who didn't like to exercise power over their enemies?

So they hurried back to the great hall at eight o'clock in the evening. There the long dining tables had vanished, and a golden stage had appeared in the center of the hall, lit by thousands of candled floating overhead. The other students had already gathered around it, all with an excited expression and armed with their wands. Harry and Daphne stood at the edge of the crowd where the students immediately backed away from them. Harry just rolled his eyes.

Lockhart was walking onto the stage, resplendent in robes of deep plum and, followed by none other than Snape in his usual black robe. Harry cursed inside. In fact, he had been expecting Flitwick, who Harry knew had once been a dueling champion and who had given them useful tips more than once in their private lessons. Apparently, he had cheered too soon.

Lockhart spoke in his smug manner, "Gather round, gather round. Can everyone see me? Can everyone hear me? Excellent! Well, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little dueling club and train you all in case you need to defend yourself as I myself have done on countless occasions. But you all know that, for full details, see my published works." He flashed his broad smile, before pointing to Snape. "Let me introduce my assistant, Professor Snape. He tells me he knows a tiny little bit about dueling himself and has kindly agreed to act as my assistant today and help me with a small demonstration before we begin. Now, you don't have to worry, of course. You'll still have your Potions master when I'm through with him, never fear."

"Wouldn't it be best if they finished each other off?" Harry murmured to Daphne, whereupon she just mischievously punched him in the side.

Afterwards Lockhart and Snape presented their "small demonstration", which ended with Lockhart flying backwards off the stage, smashing into the wall, and sliding down it to sprawl on the floor. Malfoy and some other Slytherins cheered, and Harry almost joined in.

"Looks like your wish was at least half fulfilled," teased Daphne, which now Harry acknowledged with a sly smile.

But Lockhart was getting unsteadily to his feet a short time later, even if he had lost his hat and his wavy hair was standing on end. Of course, he then tried to understate his humiliation and interpret it in his favor. No surprise for Harry.

They should then get together in pairs and practice the disarming charm that had just been shown. Harry and Daphne, of course, immediately formed a pair before Lockhart or Snape could match them otherwise. Bored, they began to disarm themselves in sequence. They had used the disarming charm many times and could now even use it silently, even if they preferred to speak the incantation out loud before the eyes of the others. However, this gave them the opportunity to watch their classmates, but only very few of them actually practiced the disarming charm. Most just randomly fired spells and curses at each other, many of them shooting aimlessly through the hall. The two watched the chaos with amusement.

"Doesn't look like our classmates are capable duelists," Harry murmured to Daphne.

"That's it," Daphne replied, before adding in a serious voice, "At this rate, I don't think it's impossible that we may have to fight them someday. When I see them here, I don't worry too much."

"But they are much more than we are, Daph."

"Quality always defeats quantity."

Before Harry could say anything, Lockhart started screaming, "Stop! Stop!" But nobody reacted to his screams.

Snape took matters into his own hands and shouted with a raised wand, "Finite Incantatem!" A greenish smoke was hovering over the battlefield and all the effects of the numerous spells instantly came to an end, but more than a few students were still rolling on the floor. Some had even received bleeding injuries. At some point, however, it was more or less quiet again.

"I think I'd better teach you how to block unfriendly spells," said Lockhart, standing confused in the midst of the hall. He glanced at Snape and then looked quickly away. "Let's have a volunteer pair - Mr. Potter, Miss Greengrass, how about you –"

"A bad idea, Professor Lockhart," Snape replied with a sparkle in his eyes. "The two lovebirds couldn't harm a hair on each other's head. It would undoubtedly be an extremely boring performance. How about Malfoy and Potter instead?"

"Excellent idea," said Lockhart, signaling Harry and Malfoy to come on stage.

Daphne had come to the center with Harry, where she was now whispering in his ear so that her hair tickled his face. "Don't reveal too much of your skills. It's not a bad thing if the enemy doesn't know the full extent of your abilities."

"How Slytherin," replied Harry, whereupon Daphne only gave him a short smile. With a last squeeze of his hand, she moved away and positioned herself at the front of the crowd that had gathered around the stage. Harry went up the stairs and was now above the other students, looking forward to giving Snape's little golden boy a good trashing.

Harry was looking at the same golden boy now, but Malfoy looked worried and avoided his eyes. He was probably all too aware of how their last fight had ended. And back then Malfoy had had the support of their other four roommates.

Harry was torn from his pleasant memories when Lockhart moved next to him and swankily spoke. "Now, Harry, when Draco points his wand at you, you do this." He raised his own wand, attempted a complicated sort of wiggling action, and dropped it. Harry rolled his eyes. "Whoops, my wand is a little overexcited."

On the opposite side Snape now came to Malfoy, leaned down, and whispered something in his ear. Malfoy then nodded curtly. What were they up to, Harry thought.

Lockhart cuffed Harry merrily on the shoulder. "Just do what I did, Harry!"

"What, drop my wand?" Harry said contemptuously, but Lockhart was no longer listening to him.

Harry exchanged a last look with Daphne, who gave him an encouraging nod. He shouldn't reveal too much of his skills, he reminded himself. Better to wait and see what Malfoy would try. So he took a defensive position.

Lockhart started counting down. "Three - two - one - go!"

Right after that, Malfoy quickly raised his wand and shouted "Serpensortia!"

Harry saw how a long black snake shot out of the tip of Malfoy's wand, fell heavily onto the floor between them, and raised itself, ready to strike. The surrounding students cried out in fear.

Harry was a little disappointed. Was that really everything that Snape and Malfoy were capable of doing? Before Harry could just vanish the snake, Lockhart suddenly stepped forward, who apparently wanted to act the part of the hero again.

"Allow me," Lockhart called, brandishing his wand at the snake. There was a loud bang, but instead of vanishing, the snake flew high into the air and then fell back to the floor with a loud smack, right in front of a second-year from Hufflepuff. Harry, however, did not notice the boy because Daphne was standing right next to him, staring at the snake with fascination. The snake raised itself again, fangs exposed, and it seemed to Harry as if it wanted to attack.

Before Harry even made a conscious decision to do so, he screamed in panic at the snake, _**"Get away from her! Go away!"**_

And in fact, the snake slumped to the ground, quite peacefully, and turned its eyes to Harry. Harry felt the fear drain out of him. He knew the snake would no longer attack Daphne, but he could not have explained why he knew that.

Harry looked up, seeing Daphne's wide eyes. What was going on? He then let his gaze wander over the assembled crowd, and everyone looked at him with a frightened expression. Many backed away in panic.

"What do you think you're playing at?" the Hufflepuff boy next to Daphne shouted at him. Before Harry could say anything, he had turned and stormed out of the hall, and several other students followed him.

Harry looked nervously at Daphne and saw that she was thinking hard. Snape suddenly stepped forward, waving his wand, and the black snake vanished. Snape was also staring at Harry now with a shrewd and calculating look that Harry was not at all comfortable with. Agitated whispering began everywhere in the hall and students kept pointing at Harry.

Harry felt a tugging on the back of his robes. "Come on, Harry," Daphne said softly to him.

Harry then came down from the stage. "What's going on, Daphne? Why do our classmates react this way?" He was still completely confused.

"Let's talk about it when we get out of here." With that Daphne took his hand, and together they hurried out of the Great Hall with quick steps. Meanwhile, the crowd of students drew away as if they thought they were monsters. Or probably just him.

When they reached their hiding place in the Room of Requirement, Daphne pushed Harry into an armchair.

"What's going on?" he asked, still confused.

"Don't you really know what you were doing?" Daphne's ice-blue eyes bored into his and her face was only a few inches from his.

"No, what have I done?"

"You gave orders to the snake, Harry! You spoke to the snake!"

"Yes, I told her to get away from you and leave you alone." He saw a brief flicker in Daphne's eyes, like sparkling stars in a dark night sky. Or a single candle in total darkness. Daphne suddenly looked away.

"Harry ... but you spoke in Parseltongue. Snake language."

Harry stared at her with his mouth open. "I spoke a different language? But ... I didn't realize. How can I speak a language without knowing I can speak it?"

Daphne looked at him again with a piercing look. "I don't know ... But Harry ... I UNDERSTOOD what you have said!"

"What do you mean, Daphne?"

"You spoke Parseltongue which only Parselmouths can do. But I understood what you have said. I could understand Parseltongue!"

"This means ..."

"Yes, I also have to be a Parselmouth. Like you. You are a Parselmouth, Harry!"

"But what's so bad about it? Why did our classmates react so shocked?" Harry still didn't understand what the whole turmoil was about.

Daphne got up and started walking up and down. "Many dark wizards of the past were Parselmouths, Harry. It is commonly associated with dark magic. Parselmouths are incredibly rare. But Salazar Slytherin was famous for talking to snakes. That is why the symbol of our house is also a snake."

Harry understood now. "Then the whole school now believes that I –"

"Exactly, Harry, that you are his descendant. That you are his heir. That you opened the chamber..."

"But I'm not! Apparently, you can talk to snakes too, so I'm not that unique!"

Daphne looked thoughtfully. "I do not understand that, too. Parselmouths are incredibly rare. As far as I know, no one in my family could speak to snakes. Then why could I understand what you said to the snake?" At this point she seemed to pause to think, her hands playing with her wand. "But ... I have an idea ... I just need to know." With that she raised her wand and said, "Serpensortia!"

A long black snake shot out of the tip of her wand and landed on the floor. Daphne and Harry stared at the snake, before Daphne cleared her throat.

_ **"Uh ... snake, do you understand me?"** _

The snake now turned its head to Daphne. Harry heard the snake hiss, but he also understood the meaning of this hiss! How was that possible?

_ **"Yes, mistress. I understand you. And I obey. What do you want from me?"** _

Harry saw Daphne's mouth open! So her guess was actually correct, she too was a Parselmouth! Now he wanted to try it as well!

_**"Snake, do you also understand what I'm saying?"**_ Harry said excitedly.

Now the snake turned its head to Harry. And again, he heard the snake's hiss, and understood it.

_ **"Yes, master. I understand you too. What do you want?"** _

Harry exchanged a look with Daphne, seeing the same excitement on her face that he felt.

Daphne started speaking again, "_**For now, we don't want anything. Thank you for your help, snake." **_With a wave of her wand, the snake vanished.

Harry jumped up immediately, taking his friend's hands. His entire body trembled. "Daphne, that was incredible!" He started to laugh out loud.

Daphne seemed to stare into the distance. Then, however, she looked at Harry, a slight smile on her lips. "That was ... a really strange feeling ... It felt normal to speak to the snake. But at the same time it felt somehow ... warm ... but also tickling somehow ... I can't put it into words..."

Harry grinned at Daphne because he had an idea. "You know, Daph, we could only talk in Parseltongue now. Our own secret language, you know?"

Now Daphne looked at him defiantly, smiling mischievously. "Then go on, try it!"

Harry looked at Daphne and started to speak, "Daphne, do you understand me?"

Daphne looked at him briefly, before bursting out laughing so that she had to hold her sides. In a consciously booming voice, she replied, "Yes, Harry, I understand you!" She had to laugh out loud again. At some point she calmed down and just looked at him with a grin. Harry had been waiting the whole time with a patient smile on his face.

"Yes, I have understood you," said Daphne, still grinning broadly, "but you spoke quite normally. Human language."

Harry had already realized that by now. But it had to work somehow, he just knew that! He tried to concentrate. He was looking directly into Daphne's eyes now. He tried to imagine a blue snake in his mind's eye. Exactly the same blue color as Daphne's eyes. Taking a deep breath, he opened his mouth. _**"Daphne, do you understand me?"**_

Daphne's grin suddenly disappeared from her face. Instead, she stared at him with wide eyes. She came very close to Harry, putting her right hand on his cheek. Harry was lost again in her deep blue eyes; he could look at those eyes for hours, but then he heard Daphne's hissing voice.

_**"Yes, Harry, I understand you."**_ Either Daphne must have heard herself speak Parseltongue, or she could tell from Harry's expression, because Daphne beamed with joy, giving Harry that beautiful, precious smile that fascinated him so much. _**"And thank you, Harry, for wanting to save me earlier,"**_ Daphne said, before closing the distance between their lips and kissing him. Harry felt her soft lips on his and a pleasant warmth filled him. Closing his arms around his friend, he tenderly returned the kiss.

When they broke apart, Harry beamed at Daphne, which she replied. They sat on the couch, holding each other's hands, both still somehow electrified by their previous experience.

Daphne was the first to speak again. "But Harry, let that be our secret for now. So that no one else knows that I can understand and speak Parseltongue. It's not a bad thing –"

"… if the enemy doesn't know the full extent of your abilities," Harry finished, laughing. "It's okay, Daph. Then only I will be the next Dark Lord in the eyes of the whole school and your revelation as Dark Lady has to wait."

"You're going to be a real Slytherin, Harry," Daphne replied, laughing too.

"I have a good teacher."

So, they sat together on the couch for a while, enjoying their togetherness. The calm before the storm, for Harry was aware that, after today's revelations, the near future would be anything but pleasant for him, after all, their classmates were stupid idiots, as Daphne used to say.

Suddenly, Harry had an idea. "Daphne," he said pensively.

"Hmm," she replied, still leaning against him and her eyes closed contentedly.

"I was just thinking ... if we both can understand snakes and nobody else ... and only we could hear the voice in Lockhart's office and also on Halloween ..."

Now Daphne sat up suddenly, realization written on her face. "Then it could have been a snake," she finished his thoughts. "But ... what snake could petrify its victims, like Mrs. Norris and Creevey? I can't think of any. Maybe we should check out the library ... But the only dangerous snake I can think of in this direction is the basilisk. But ... but the look of the basilisk kills, it does not petrify ... And how should a basilisk move through the castle without anyone noticing?"

"So probably not a basilisk," Harry pondered too. "But you're right, maybe we'll find something else in the library."

At some point Harry and Daphne got ready to return to their dormitories.

"By the way, I remember something," Harry said, laughing. "It's about my cousin and a snake. In retrospect, it all makes a lot more sense now. You will like the story..."

* * *

That Harry's roommates reacted to him with complete silence and otherwise ignored him was even pleasant compared to the fearful dread that the other students showed him the next day. Apparently almost everyone was now convinced that he was Slytherin's heir and had opened the Chamber of Secrets.

It all got even worse when two more people were found petrified. And besides the Gryffindor house ghost, who had it caught? The Hufflepuff student, of course, who - according to the entire student body - Harry had threatened the day before. Did fate really want to kid him?

That is how it came that in the evening Professor McGonagall stepped up to Harry and Daphne, who were crossing the entrance hall on their way back to the dungeons.

"Mr. Potter," she said to Harry, "would you please accompany me? Professor Dumbledore would like to speak to you."

Harry, of course, knew immediately what was going on. "But I have nothing to do with the petrifications," he replied alarmed. "I was far away from where it happened."

"That's right, Professor," said Daphne appalled. "We were together the whole time! Harry didn't do anything."

"Still, please accompany me to the headmaster, Mr. Potter," McGonagall replied calmly.

"Then I'll come too!" Daphne's voice sounded firm, but Harry still heard the slight tremor in her voice. He felt how upset and worried she was.

"Unfortunately, that is not possible, Miss Greengrass. The headmaster just wants to see Mr. Potter."

Harry saw Daphne open her mouth to protest again, so he decided to step in. "It's okay, Daph," he said with a wry smile to calm her down a bit. "Can you please take care of my school things in the meantime?" With that, he handed Daphne his bag.

Understanding flickered across Daphne's face. Harry knew that she knew that his Invisibility Cloak was in his bag. Harry then said goodbye to Daphne and followed Professor McGonagall.

He would bet any money that Daphne followed them under his Invisibility Cloak. He just hoped she was smart enough not to follow them into Dumbledore's office...

As they walked through the castle, followed by many looks and murmurs, Harry thought of the petrified victims. He was only really sorry for the ghost of the Nearly Headless Nick, since he had been very kind to him and Daphne when he had led them to McGonagall's classroom on their first day at school. He did not care much about the other victims, but of course he did not want them to die. He just hoped that everything could be resolved, even if he had no idea how. Unfortunately, their research in the library in the morning had also been unsuccessful.

When they reached the gargoyle guarding the entrance up the stairs to Dumbledore's office, McGonagall turned to Harry, looking at him somehow sorrowful.

"Harry," she said hesitantly, and he noticed that it was the first time that she used his first name. "No matter what will happen there, I believe you are not the culprit. Be honest. The truth is on your side. Then everything will be fine."

Harry's throat felt rough. "Thank you, Professor," he croaked.

McGonagall turned back to the gargoyle and said, "Lemon drop". The gargoyle woke up, revealing the moving stairs up to Dumbledore's office.

Before taking the spiral staircase, Harry took one last look back. Standing there on the next corner, he saw Daphne, his cloak trembling in her hands. She looked at him fearfully, but he knew that, unlike their classmates, she was not afraid _of_ him, but _for_ him. He tried to put all his confidence in his expression, even if he did not know if he really felt that way. With a last nod and the promise in his eyes to see her again soon, he turned and let himself be carried up by the spiral staircase. McGonagall stayed behind, looking sadly after him before turning to Daphne...

Harry had now reached the top and entered Dumbledore's office, but there was no sign of the headmaster. The phoenix Fawkes, however, was sitting on a golden perch next to the desk. He looked ill and plucked, his eyes dull and red and gold feathers falling out of his tail. Harry felt sorry for Fawkes, whose burning day had to be immanent. Maybe it was even today. Cautiously, Harry approached the phoenix, which made a choking sound.

"Thanks, Fawkes, for being there for Daphne in the summer. I am deeply indebted to you," Harry murmured to the phoenix, reaching out to stroke him comfortingly.

When Harry touched Fawkes, he felt as if he had been struck by lightning, making his hair stand on end. He then saw an image out of nowhere in his mind's eye; an image of a beautiful pale woman with hair blacker than black and blood-red eyes. But as soon as the image came, it was gone and Harry found himself a step away from Fawkes, breathing heavily. What had just happened? He looked up and was looking straight into Fawke's dull golden eyes. Harry felt as if the phoenix emanated terrible sadness and a feeling of deep regret. Fawkes feelings? And who had been this woman?

Before Harry could settle all his thoughts, Fawkes suddenly burst into flames. The phoenix, which had meanwhile become a fireball, gave a loud shriek and there was nothing left but a smoldering pile of ash on the floor. So Harry had been right in guessing that today was Fawkes burning day.

The office door opened, and Dumbledore entered the room with a serious expression on his face. His eyes fell on Harry and the pile of ash next to him.

"Ah, about time," said Dumbledore. "He's been looking dreadful for days. I've been telling him to get a move on." When Harry did not reply, Dumbledore continued. "Fawkes is a phoenix, you know, Harry. Phoenixes burst into flame when it is time for them to die and are reborn from the ashes." He pointed at the ashes from which a tiny, wrinkled, newborn Fawkes poke his head out."

"I'm familiar with the concept," Harry said quietly, causing Dumbledore to look at him strangely.

When Dumbledore sat down in his high chair behind the desk and looked at Harry with his piercing light blue eyes, Harry suddenly remembered what he was there for. He hastily tried to use his sketchy Occlumency knowledge to protect his thoughts, even if he did not harbor illusions. If Dumbledore really wanted it, he would be able to penetrate his mind with ease, Harry thought. At least he hoped he would notice it, and Harry made a mental note to avoid direct eye contact with Dumbledore.

Before Dumbledore could speak another word, however, the office door flew open and Daphne burst in, panting wildly and a desperate look in her eyes. She must have heard the password, Harry realized.

"Harry is innocent!" Daphne called out. "We were together the whole time. It wasn't him!" Dumbledore tried to say something, but Daphne kept talking to him, even though Harry had come up to her now and took her trembling hands. "You can't expel him! If –"

"Miss Greengrass!" Dumbledore interrupted her now in a loud voice. And since Daphne actually paused for a moment, he continued calmly. "I don't think Harry attacked those people."

Now both children looked at him with wide eyes. "You don't think it was me?" Harry repeated hopefully.

"No, Harry, I don't. But I still want to talk to you. Miss Greengrass - or can I call you Daphne? - please sit down too. I think Harry would tell you everything afterwards anyway."

Harry and Daphne both sat in front of the desk, looking curiously at the headmaster, even if they both avoided direct eye contact with him. Harry felt that Daphne had calmed down somewhat now, even though he still felt the rapid pounding of her heart. Confidently, he squeezed her hand.

"As I said, Harry, I don't think you're behind the attacks," Dumbledore said. "But I want to ask you if there is anything you'd like to tell me? Anything you noticed?"

Harry thought of several things, of course, but he did not want to tell any of them. Certainly nothing of what he had discussed and experienced with Daphne. And he did not want to tell about the disembodied voice that only he and Daphne had heard, now that the whole school thought he was the heir of Salazar Slytherin.

"No," Harry replied, "there is nothing, headmaster..."

Dumbledore gave him a long look, before sighning loudly.

That was when Daphne apparently decided to join the conversation. "Professor," she said in a calm voice that was in stark contrast to the agitated way she had stormed into the office before. "But we might have a few more questions. None of our teachers wanted to answer them until now, but maybe you can help us. How did the student Myrtle Elizabeth Warren die almost fifty years ago and who was the student who had been kicked out of school in this context?"

Harry grinned at his friend. That was the Daphne he knew and liked so much. Always eager to collect new useful information.

Dumbledore dropped back in his chair and for the first time he looked to Harry like the old man he was supposed to be. They waited patiently until Dumbledore had apparently gathered his thoughts.

"I see you both did a good job of researching," he said so quietly that Harry had to make an effort to understand him.

"These are not really secrets," Daphne replied. "There are newspaper articles. At least that this student died, and a student was expelled from school shortly afterwards. But the rest of the details are missing."

"Yes ... and not even that ..." Dumbledore paused and then spoke on. "Myrtle was a Ravenclaw student. Really smart and talented, albeit filled with self-doubts ... one day she was found dead on the toilet. Externally completely without injuries ..."

Toilet? She was found on a toilet? Then Harry realized! "This is the girl's ghost! In the girls' toilet on the second floor!" he said excitedly. That was right next to the crime scene of Halloween. That could not be a coincidence! Now he felt Daphne squeeze his hand.

Dumbledore looked at him. "I see you were very diligent ..."

"Just to prove that we have nothing to do with it," Daphne replied. "Even if the whole school suspects Harry ... And what about my second question: Who was the student who was kicked out of school for this? And why wasn't he sent to Azkaban?"

Dumbledore sighed. "Before I answer that, remind yourself that not everything is as it may seem at first ... You know the student. It was Hagrid –"

"Hagrid?!" Harry called stunned.

"Yes, Hagrid was kicked out of school back then."

"But that can't possibly be true. Hagrid would never ..."

"No, Harry, I didn't think Hagrid was behind Myrtle's death either. And I still don't think it. There was also no sure evidence. That's why he didn't come to Azkaban."

"Then why Hagrid at all?" Daphne asked confused.

"Hagrid was hiding a young Acromantula in the castle," said Dumbledore. "That was his doom. The entire wizarding world was looking for a culprit. And then Hagrid was made a scapegoat. But the attacks actually stopped after Myrtle's death. The chamber was apparently closed ..."

"What do you know about the Chamber of Secrets, Professor?" Harry asked expectantly.

Dumbledore looked at him wearily now. "I'm afraid not more than you two must have found out by now ... It's getting late and I am an old man and need my sleep. So I have only one request for both of you: be careful. Do nothing that you may regret later. And please forgive your classmates for their current behavior. They are scared. At some point they will be wiser again."

He wouldn't rely on that, Harry thought.

"We will," Daphne replied for both of them, even though Harry assumed that she thought exactly the same as he did.

"Then I wish you both a good night," said Dumbledore, and with a wave of his wand the door to the spiral staircase squeaked open. The unmistakable sign that they were both dismissed.

Harry and Daphne said goodbye to Dumbledore. But before they stepped through the door, they both took one last look at Fawkes, who still looked pretty miserable. Harry nodded gratefully again, but it was still like seeing deep sadness in the phoenix's eyes.

When Harry and Daphne returned to the dungeons, they went back over their conversation with Dumbledore.

"I don't think Dumbledore has told us everything he knows," said Daphne thoughtfully.

"I don't think so either," Harry replied. "What do you think we should do now?"

"We should speak to the ghost again, I mean Myrtle. Maybe she still remembers something. I'm just wondering if we should talk to Hagrid too…"

"I don't think so. He didn't seem to want to tell us about it yet. So let's wait until he's ready to talk about it on his own."

He then dragged Daphne into a dark side corridor where no one could see them, before leaning close to her ear so that only she could hear him. Imagining a wriggling blue snake in front of his inner eye, he began to speak in parseltongue, _**"And thank you, Daphne, for wanting to save me earlier."**_ With that he lifted her head and kissed his friend. Now, in this place, with Daphne's smell of sunflowers and oranges in his nose and the feeling of her soft lips on his, he was sure that everything would be fine. Together they could just do anything.

* * *

And in fact, Harry and Daphne tried to speak to Myrtle again the next day, but apparently, she still felt hurt from their last conversation and therefore refused to even speak to them. As a result, their attempts to obtain more information have once again been unsuccessful.

The previously tense atmosphere in the castle was transformed into open panic by the new double attack. All the students, and even some teachers, avoided Harry when they met him as if he were in fact a monster that could attack them at any moment. No matter where he went, they whispered loudly and pointed at him. If it hadn't been for Daphne who held him back every time, he would have been freaking out long ago and would maybe have hurt someone. So it was probably a good thing that Daphne kept calming him down, even if she too became increasingly irritable...

It was also good that there were other people besides Daphne who continued to treat him normally. For a start, there was Hagrid, with whom they still liked to meet for drinking tea from time to time. Even if they indeed did not talk to him about what they had found out. McGonagall and Flitwick also behaved as if everything was fine with him. The regular lessons with them gave Harry a much-needed feeling of stability and normalcy.

With all of this happening, Harry almost forgot that Daphne wanted to return to her parents at Christmas. But only almost. The closer the day of her planned departure came, the more nervous he became. He was terrified for Daphne, but he was wary about raising the issue again. The memory of their previous argument about this topic was still too fresh...

Instead, he focused on his constant training with Daphne in the Room of Requirement. They trained all spells and curses that could be useful. When Daphne asked him to lend her his Invisibility Cloak over Christmas, he immediately complied with her request. He would do anything to increase the likelihood that she would return to him safely next year...

When they finally stood on the Hogsmeade platform with almost all the other students on the day before Christmas Eve, he embraced her tremblingly, never wanting to let her go. Daphne returned his hug, trembling too, and Harry wondered if she was as scared as he was.

At some point, however, it was time for Daphne to get on the waiting train. Reluctantly, they broke apart. After a last long look into her beautiful ice-blue eyes, in which Harry got lost so often, she turned and disappeared into the train that started moving shortly afterwards.

Harry watched the train for a long time until it was no longer recognizable on the horizon. He clenched up and he just couldn't escape that terrible fear that it could have been the last time he had seen his friend…

So he was extremely irritated when Crabbe and Goyle of all people sat next to him in the Slytherin common room in the evening, apparently wanting to start a conversation with him. What were these stupid asses thinking? Why should he want to talk to them of all people? Harry had simply pointed his wand at the two and let them vomit slugs before he stormed out.

The following night, Harry still felt connected to Daphne in his dreams, even if he felt a terrible pain for a brief moment. However, their shared dreams suddenly stopped in the next few nights. If he only concentrated on her and put out all his mental feelers, he could still feel that Daphne was alive, but otherwise he felt nothing of her. Not even in his dreams, which were now only nightmares. And Daphne also hadn't sent him a message, as promised, that her plan had worked. All of this made Harry feel more miserable every day. What was wrong with Daphne? Was she okay?

* * *

_On Christmas Eve, Greengrass Manor_

Daphne sneaked cautiously around the house so that she would not be heard, although there were not many people in the house who could hear her; only her parents and her sister Astoria. Her father had killed their last house-elf in a tantrum when she was six years old.

She still felt the pain of her "greeting" yesterday. She had just wanted to get rid herself of her parents right at that moment but had gritted her teeth and made no resistance. She had survived it so many times, then one more time would not matter, she had tried to convince herself. Part of her knew, however, that if she failed to put her plan into action today or her plan failed, she would not survive this Christmas holidays. Her parents had even become more and more ruthless and cruel over the past summer, and it seemed as if they would pick up where they left off. They countered her friendship with Harry with sheer hatred and blazing wrath.

The thought of Harry made Daphne feel warm, as so often in the past. To her, Harry was much more than just a friend. He was her partner, her anchor, the only reason she had not lost her mind long ago. Or put an end to her life. Admittedly, in their stupid argument a few weeks ago, she had shouted at him what this life had to offer her, secretly, however, she already knew the answer.

Deep down inside her, she indulged in childish dreams, full of naivety and stupidity. She dreamed of a happy life free from all the constraints and cruelties that had determined her life so far. She dreamed of love that she had never experienced before. And she dreamed of a family that she had never had before. A family that she could love and that she was loved by. For her parents weren't such a family. Harry's parents must have been different. If everything she heard was true, Harry's mother had sacrificed herself for her son! For Harry. The thought warmed her heart. For that she would be grateful to Lily Potter forever.

Without Harry, she would have given up long ago in this hell of life. But Harry had given her something worth dreaming for. Something worth fighting for. And she would fight! Oh yeah! Neither her parents, nor their stupid classmates, nor that damn chamber with that damn monster would be able to do anything about that. Certainly no Death Eater bastards, or even the Dark Lord himself, if he was still out there somewhere. She would fight for her future with Harry. For her family! Everyone else on this damned planet could perish, even if Harry still implied his parents' stupid, noble Gryffindor virtues from time to time.

Daphne was also incredibly nervous, her trembling fingers playing with the short, chunky wand Harry had given her before the summer. If she could not help herself anymore and she had to make a choice, she should always choose herself, he had told her. And that he would prefer if she then would not use her own wand. That moment had meant so much to her and had revealed so much at the same time. Harry was indeed her partner! He knew what she had to do to be free and happy, and he did not try to stop her. He had even let her practice the Imperius Curse on him. He trusted her! Daphne resolved never to betray his trust, absolutely never!

Daphne knew that she loved Harry. There was no point in trying to tell herself otherwise. She loved him! At that thought, Daphne felt again how a pleasant warmth flowed through her, giving her strength and confidence. Her plan would work, it had to work! And then she would be able to return to Harry and nothing would ever be able to separate them again!

Daphne had now reached the entrance hall. Through the window she saw Astoria, who was sitting alone under a tree, gazing into the distance. For a split second, Daphne felt guilty, but this compunction was immediately replaced by relief. That Astoria would not be there would make everything a lot easier.

She knew that her mother was still sleeping in her bed. She was never awake that early in the morning. And her father probably slept off in one of the armchairs in the living room. He got drunk almost every night trying to escape his own miserable life. Daphne was just disgusted with this man. She had to deal with him first, she knew that, for he was the more angry, unpredictable, and stronger of her parents.

She sneaked cautiously into the living room. A few logs were still glowing in the fireplace. And right there her father was sitting in one of the armchairs, several empty bottles on the floor around him. She could not see if he was still sleeping because he was sitting with his back to the entrance and thus to Daphne.

With pounding heart, Daphne clenched the chunky wand in her hands and pointed it at her father. It was now or never!

"Imperio"

Suddenly, Daphne felt as if she had run against a stone wall. Veils of blood formed before her eyes. It had to be her father who resisted her! It felt similar to her practices with Harry, just a lot more intense. She felt her nose start to bleed.

_Come on, Daphne! Give him hell!_

She tried to collect all her strength of mind and break her father's defenses, her right hand clutching the wand so violently that her knuckles became white. Little by little Daphne felt her push her father back. Her heart was racing, and she was dripping with sweat now. With great difficulty, struggling through every step, Daphne walked around the armchair and now looked into her father's face, distorted with rage. His eyes were wide open, his teeth clenched and his hands clawed at the armrests. White foam formed at his mouth. Daphne pointed the wand between his two hateful eyes.

_You will do what I tell you!_

Her father reared up in the armchair, causing Daphne to tighten the grip on the wand.

_You will do what I tell you!_

Her father tried to rise again but was pushed back once more, more foam forming at his mouth. Between gritted teeth, he spat out, filled with hatred, "I ... should ... have ... killed you ... immediately ... freak ..."

Daphne felt a lonely tear run down her cheek. "Then we're apparently both disappointed of each other, father," she said calmly.

"I'M NOT YOUR FATHER," shouted Morpheus Greengrass, who was now trembling all over. His eyes, however, were still sparkling like those of a real monster. They were full of hatred and contempt, aimed directly at Daphne.

"What do you mean?!" Daphne's heart was pounding so loud and fast that she felt like it was going to jump out of her chest at any moment.

"Your ... your dirty whore of a mother ... AHHH!" Suddenly all his limbs convulsed. And after a last gasp of resistance, Morpheus Greengrass's body fell limply back into the armchair, his eyes completely dull and empty now. He drooled from the corner of his mouth. She had broken him. At last.

Daphne stepped closer now, still pointing the wand between the eyes of the man who had given up all resistance. She felt as if she was going to throw up, but she just had to know what he meant by his words! Daphne swallowed ... and then issued the order to change everything.

"Tell me the truth!"

* * *

**Next chapter: **Alienation

**Preview:**

_"Take that as my last warning, Granger. Next time I'll kill you."_


	11. Alienation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to House_Of_Marcella who proofread the chapter and was able to correct some of my grammatical errors and strange German sentence constructions! Any errors that may remain belong to me alone!
> 
> A few major time jumps in the second half of the chapter. For reasons, please see my comments at the end.

**Chapter 11 – Alienation**

Icy winds hit Harry in the face as he raced across the platform in Hogsmeade, his heart painful in his chest. He was deaf to the roaring background noise of the Hogwarts students getting off the train. And blind to the many irritated and still frightened glances that he attracted from his presence alone. For all his thoughts revolved around Daphne. Where was she? Was she okay?

These were the questions that bothered him at that moment, but the same questions that had been on his mind for over two weeks now. Specifically, since Daphne had left Hogwarts to spend Christmas with her family. All for her plan, as she had meant. He should have tried to stop her more vigorously, Harry thought, as he had so often lately, because after Christmas Eve he had not heard anything from her. He had not felt anything from her either. They were completely separated. Even in his dreams. Even when he was focused and put out all his mental feelers, he could only vaguely feel that Daphne was still alive. Only that, however, had prevented him from storming off to send Daphne's so-called parents to kingdom come. Nevertheless, he had felt more miserable by the day. He had slept very little, because every time he had closed his eyes, he had been haunted by terrible nightmares. They had always ended with a bright green flash before he had woken up sweaty and trembling all over his body.

His only hope was that he would see Daphne in a moment, that he could put her in his arms and that everything would be fine again. He did not know what he would do otherwise…

Suddenly, he saw her emerge from the crowd in front of him, even if she kept her head down. Daphne! His heart skipped a beat when he immediately ran to his partner, overwhelmed with joy and relief.

Daphne looked up, and for a brief moment it seemed to Harry that there was an overwhelming sadness in her blue eyes. But before he could make sure of it, she had already put on her stoic, emotionless expression, which she so often showed in public.

Harry had now reached his friend and hugged her tightly. She was finally back! He was so relieved and happy at that moment that he only marginally noticed that Daphne was unusually tense and cramped. And that she made no move to return his hug.

"Daphne," Harry said agitatedly, "are you okay? Did it all work? I've been so worried -"

Daphne abruptly broke free from his embrace, interrupting his outburst of joy. "It's all good," she said brusquely and just walked past Harry towards the carriages.

Harry followed in confusion. He tried to take her hand, but she evaded his movement. He tried to make eye contact with Daphne, but she turned her head away. What was going on with her?

"Are you all right, Daph?" Harry expressed his confusion.

"Yes," was Daphne's terse answer.

Did she not want to talk to him when there were so many other people around? But why did she act so repulsing overall?

They reached the carriages, and to Harry's great surprise, Daphne moved to a carriage where some older students were already sitting. Normally he would have thought that they would look for an empty carriage. Harry became more and more confused as he followed Daphne into the carriage and sat across from her. The other passengers backed away from Harry in fear and would have loved to get out again if the carriage had not suddenly started moving. So they had no choice but to move as far away as possible and eye him with a mixture of fear and suspicion.

Harry did not notice any of this, because he concentrated exclusively on Daphne, who sat opposite him and avoided his eyes by looking out of the window of the rolling carriage.

When they finally reached Hogwarts, Daphne headed straight for the Great Hall, where the welcome feast for the returning students would soon begin. Throughout the feast, Harry had no way to talk openly to Daphne.

And after the feast, he had wanted to suggest that they meet later in their usual hiding place in the Room of Requirement, but Daphne had simply said goodbye with a short "good night" and had gone to bed. Which is why Harry found himself confused, lonely and sad lying in his own bed. He had imagined the day in a very different way beforehand. Somehow nicer. Maybe tomorrow would bring clarity, and Daphne could finally tell him whatever was on her mind. At least, she was alive and back at Hogwarts! Then he suddenly remembered that they hadn't even talked about going for a walk tomorrow morning as usual. With strange feelings and thoughts in his head, Harry closed his eyes exhausted, knowing that terrible nightmares would probably be waiting for him again.

* * *

When Harry entered the common room the next morning, it was empty. Usually Daphne was waiting for him, often sitting on the windowsill, looking at the greenish water of the lake splashing against the windows. This time there was no sign of her anywhere. Harry waited for almost an hour, but when the other students got up and went to breakfast and Daphne still hadn't shown up, Harry made his way to the great hall as well.

There he saw Daphne, who was sitting at the very end of the Slytherin table and apparently had just finished breakfast. Harry sat down next to her, whereupon Daphne glanced at him. Her eyes were red, she had dark circles and she looked completely exhausted overall.

"Daphne, why didn't you wait for me? Have you been out alone today? And did you sleep at all? You look terrible -" Harry had questions upon questions, but Daphne interrupted him in a cool voice.

"I'm fine," she said, unemotionally.

"But you don't look like it." Who was she trying to fool? But why was she lying to him, Harry wondered.

"I'm fine. Leave me alone."

With that, Daphne rose from the table and left the hall with quick steps and bowed head, leaving an even more confused Harry. What was wrong with her?

After breakfast, they had their first Transfiguration lesson of the new year. Daphne had already sat down in the last row when Harry entered the classroom. He sat down next to her and tried to make eye contact again, but Daphne turned away once more. He was thinking about how to try to speak to her when Professor McGonagall started the class.

When the lesson ended, however, Daphne quickly packed her things and stormed out without waiting for Harry or even glancing at him. But Harry was running out of patience. He quickly grabbed his bag too and ran after her. Finally, he reached her a few meters behind the classroom door and took her arm to force her to stop.

_**"What's wrong with you?"**_ he hissed irately at her. He was so agitated and indeed angry that he didn't even realize that he had said this in Parseltongue. Fortunately, the other students stood a little away and had not noticed anything.

Harry turned Daphne so that he could now look into her face. Daphne looked at him with wide eyes, and he knew his friend well enough to recognize the feelings in her eyes: Pain. Sadness. Fear.

The world around him seemed to stand still as he lost himself in Daphne's eyes, those reflections of her emotions. What was going on with her? What was she so concerned about? And what was she so afraid of?

"Daphne, please talk to me," Harry said imploringly and as tenderly as he could. He also tried to put all his almost overwhelming feelings into his words and his gaze.

The pain in Daphne's eyes intensified. It seemed to him that her face was taking a pleading expression. "Harry ..." she said with such despair in her voice that Harry felt like his heart was breaking.

He looked into her deep ice-blue eyes, wiping away a tear that slid down her cheek from her eye. She could tell him everything! He would always be there for her!

But before either of them could say another word, Daphne suddenly cried out loud and was carried away from him. What Harry saw next was Daphne lying on the floor in front of him. And half beside her, half over her, was their classmate Hermione Granger.

"Sorry! I'm so sorry! I haven't seen you! Please –" Granger tried to apologize eagerly. She must have run into Daphne and knocked her over.

"Get off me, you bitch!" Daphne cried out in anger as she tried to push Granger away, who seemed somehow caught in Daphne's hair. Shortly thereafter, Daphne had drawn her wand. And with a loud bang, Granger suddenly flew through the air and was thrown against the opposite wall.

Harry tried to help Daphne get up, but she slapped his hands away. She got up on her own, looking really awful. Granger seemed to have torn out a handful of her hair during her spontaneous flight through the air, and the rest of her hair was completely disheveled. There was a wild look in her eyes and Harry would have been afraid to face her in the dueling ring in this condition.

Daphne was still clutching her wand, looking at Granger, who was writhing and groaning on the floor, with a mixture of hatred and anger. Harry was afraid she was going to do something very stupid.

Professor McGonagall's authoritative voice cut through the silence that had come after this confrontation. "What's going on here?" Within a moment she seemed to have grasped the situation, hurrying to Granger, who was still groaning in pain.

"Greengrass did that," Granger said with tears in her eyes.

McGonagall instructed two students to take Granger to the hospital wing, before turning to Daphne, who was still panting wildly and clutching her wand. McGonagall looked at her, visibly disappointed.

"Detention, Miss Greengrass. Every evening for the next two weeks, beginning from this evening," McGonagall said firmly. "And 50 points from Slytherin. Come with me to my office. Now!"

Her words did not allow objections. With that, Daphne followed McGonagall silently and with her head bowed, without giving Harry another look. He cursed inside. Daphne had been so close to telling him what was bothering her! Fate really seemed to despise him...

Since Harry knew nothing better to do with his time, he went to the library to do his Transfiguration homework, his head a mess of confusing thoughts.

* * *

Harry did not see Daphne again for the rest of the day. She never came to the library, the common room, or the Room of Requirement. By the time it was evening and Daphne would definitely not be back in a timely manner, since she now was in detention with McGonagall, Harry decided to visit Hagrid once again.

It had been really good to talk to Hagrid, laugh together, and have fun. His baking skills were still in need of improvement, but for a while Harry had almost forgotten his worries.

When he made his way back to the castle two hours later, his thoughts immediately revolved around Daphne again. Maybe he could wait for her outside McGonagall's office? Then they could finally talk...

Harry was only a few feet from the castle entrance when a figure he knew all too well came out. Daphne!

"Daph, what are you doing here?" he called to her in surprise, because it was undoubtedly a surprise, albeit a pleasant one. "Don't you have detention with McGonagall?"

Daphne smiled faintly at him, before saying hesitantly, "She ... um ... she let me go earlier. H-Harry, we need to talk about something. You know ... about the chamber..."

What chamber? What did she mean? Then Harry realized! The Chamber of Secrets, of course! But why did she want to talk to him about it now?

Harry stepped up to her, taking her hands. For a brief moment, Daphne flinched and grimaced, but then put on her smile again.

"What do you mean, Daph -"

Harry noticed that there was something unusual about Daphne. Not her strange behavior, because she had been acting strange since yesterday. No, it was something else. But what? He pondered, while Daphne seemed to squirm nervously under his eyes, her hands trembling in his. Something was wrong with her. And then Harry realized! It did not _feel _the way it usually did. That was not Daphne! She looked like Daphne, sounded like Daphne, and smelled like Daphne too, but she wasn't Daphne. She did not _feel_ like his friend. Harry had never noticed this feeling before, but now that it was missing, the absence of it made it all the more obvious to him.

"Ha-Harry, is everything all right?" the girl asked him shakily, who must have noticed how his expression had darkened.

In a split second, Harry had pulled out his wand and petrified the girl. She fell over and now lay motionless on the floor, but he saw panic in her eyes.

Harry felt a wave of burning anger almost overwhelming him. That wasn't Daphne! That wasn't Daphne! But who would dare to pretend to be her? He clenched his wand.

He forced himself to breathe in and out several times. He had to find out who this person was and what it was all about, he finally came to a decision. With another swipe of his wand, he cast a disillusionment charm on the motionless figure and let it float through the air. With great care and concentration, he went back to Hagrid's hut.

Once there, he hurriedly knocked on the door. Shortly afterwards it was torn open, and a surprised Hagrid looked at him.

"Harry, what's on? Did you forget something?" He then recognized the figure hovering next to Harry. "Is that Daphne? What -"

"That's not Daphne! Let me in."

Hagrid actually cleared the way and Harry entered the hut with his prisoner in tow. There he let her sink to the ground, fixing her with several conjured ropes. Fang sniffed the tied figure before beginning to growl threateningly. Good boy, Harry thought. At least he saw through this masquerade.

"Harry, what's going on?" asked Hagrid again, visibly confused.

"As I said, this is not Daphne," replied Harry, who still had to hold back noticeably to quell his anger. "Whoever's pretending to be her is a completely different question..." Harry turned his hateful gaze away from the figure lying on the floor and still staring at him fearfully. He looked at Hagrid instead, who then flinched. "Hagrid, get Daphne here. She should be in detention with McGonagall right now. Just bring her here, don't say anything else. To anybody!" Harry himself was amazed at how bossy and severe his voice was.

Hagrid also seemed to be surprised, because for a few moments he just looked at him in shock and said nothing. "But Harry," he said finally, "shouldn't we contact -"

"No!" Harry interrupted. "Just do what I told you." After realizing how hard he sounded, he added in a friendlier and calmer way, "Please! I'm not doing anything to the ... person here..."

Hagrid seemed to realize how important it was to Harry. Perhaps he was also convinced by Fang's reaction, who was still eyeing the figure lying on the floor, growling, because finally, Hagrid nodded and ran up the path to the castle. So Harry was now alone with his prisoner...

Even though Harry was more than tempted, he kept his promise and did nothing to her. She still looked like Daphne...

Instead, he paced up and down in the hut, glancing at the girl to make sure that she was still there, but he could not bear to look into those false eyes, these beautiful eyes of deception.

The door suddenly opened, and a panting Daphne ran inside. The right Daphne, Harry noticed immediately, now that he knew what to look for. He just _felt_ that it was really Daphne in front of him.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Daphne shouted. "Hagrid -" But then she caught sight of the girl lying on the ground. "What..." She was visibly confused at what all of that meant. In the meantime, Hagrid returned as well, looking at the three children - two standing, one tied to the ground - in astonishment.

Harry nodded gratefully to Hagrid, before answering in an ice-cold voice, "That, Daph, is someone who wanted to pretend to be you."

"But ... what..." Daphne apparently was still unable to put her feelings into words. She looked at him stunned, and when he saw her real, true eyes, he felt a warm glow rise inside him, but he also still felt the heat of his anger at this deceiver.

"She was pretending to be you, Daph. Apparently wanted to talk to me about the Chamber of Secrets ... But I think we should soon know who she actually is. If I'm right, her transformation should only last an hour at most."

There was understanding on Daphne's face. "You mean ... Polyjuice Potion?"

"Exactly," Harry confirmed. "That's my guess."

And just then the girl actually started to change back. The honey blonde hair turned brown and became much bushier. The front teeth grew significantly. Finally, her eyes changed color again and Harry no longer had to bear the way Daphne's false, but still deceptively real looking eyes looked at him fearfully. Now they were just bog-standard brown eyes that did not trigger any emotion in Harry. They finally realized who this girl really was.

"Granger?!" Harry asked bewilderedly.

Hagrid gasped in surprise. "Hermione? What are you doing here?"

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Daphne start to tremble. He put his hand reassuringly on her back, but Daphne just looked at Hermione Granger in front of them. Eventually, she leaned forward and pointed her wand at her. "Harry, lift your spell so this bitch can speak," she said in a hateful voice.

"Harry," Hagrid started again. "I know Hermione ... There must be a good reason..."

"Hagrid, please keep out of this," Harry said gruffly, then followed Daphne's words and lifted his spell, but he did not loosen her bonds.

"Please ..." Granger said pleadingly and with tears in her eyes when she was able to speak again.

Daphne was now pointing her wand directly at Granger's throat, her hand trembling with rage and upset. "Please what?" she spat. "Why are you pretending to be me? What did you want from Harry?" She pressed the tip of her wand so hard against Granger's throat that she whimpered in pain.

"Daphne!" Hagrid called, shaken.

But Harry had had enough of his half-giant friend now. "Hagrid, please just wait outside," he said in the same bossy and severe tone as before when he had sent Hagrid to the castle.

"But Harry…"

"Hagrid! Please do what I say and wait outside. We're not going to hurt Granger." Perhaps, he added in his thoughts. "Please Hagrid, wait outside."

Hagrid looked back and forth between him and the tied Granger. It was obvious that he did not know what to do.

"Hagrid, please," Harry repeated. Granger, who had been watching the exchange all along, was probably too intimidated by Daphne's wand pressed against her throat to give more than a whimper.

"Harry ..." Hagrid stammered again.

"GET OUT, HAGRID!"

And in fact, Hagrid finally obliged and left the hut, but not without giving Harry one last worried look. "I'm outside when -"

"All right," Harry interrupted him. And then Hagrid was finally gone.

He turned his gaze back to Daphne and Granger. Daphne had looked daggers at Granger the whole time. Harry was sure that if looks could kill, Granger would have crumbled to dust long ago.

"Now we're finally alone," hissed Daphne to the scared Granger. "So: Answer my questions!"

Harry was now pointing his wand at the girl again. "Better do what she says," he growled angrily.

Granger started to sob loudly. "I-I wanted..."

"What did you want?" Daphne shouted.

"Interrogate Potter! I-I wanted … wanted to know what he has to do with Chamber of Secrets! Whether ... whether he is behind the attacks..."

Daphne started laughing like crazy. But it wasn't a laugh of joy. Rather, Daphne sounded as if she had lost her mind. Harry started to worry about his friend.

"Oh, that's HILARIOUS. These IDIOTS!" Daphne called when her laugh had subsided somewhat. "How stupid can you be?"

Harry also smiled slightly when he understood what Daphne found so funny. He already knew that people thought he was Slytherin's heir. They had not expected that one of them would start brewing Polyjuice Potion, pretending to be his best friend, and trying to question him though. How stupid could you be, indeed.

"Well, if you're interested," he said to Granger amused, "I have nothing to do with the chamber. It seems to me that you have wasted your time. But what should we do with you now, Granger?"

Granger's eyes widened in fear. "But you promised that you would not harm me. Hagrid –"

"Can't help you now," Daphne interrupted her. "And I didn't promise anything to anyone." Daphne seemed to ponder. She lifted her wand a little and pressed it directly against Granger's forehead, who was shaking nervously. Harry was eager to see what his friend had come up with.

Daphne started muttering words that Harry could not understand. Meanwhile, the tip of her wand glowed bluishly. Suddenly, Granger began screaming in pain ... and then Harry saw the reason for it. Small reddish blisters formed on her face and seemed to pulsate painfully. More and more of these blisters formed until it looked as if her entire face was covered with a bad rash. Harry noticed that the bubbles were not randomly arranged but formed letters together. The word that these letters formed could now be read very clearly: _Imposter_!

The whole process continued for several minutes, and Granger whimpered in pain all the time. Eventually, Daphne got up, looking at her work with a smug smile.

She then spoke again in an ice-cold voice, "I hope you appreciate my efforts. Getting to certain parts of your body was not that easy ... Take that as my last warning, Granger. Next time I'll kill you."

With that, Daphne turned away from her victim. Harry understood her sign and with a wave of his wand, Granger's bonds fell off.

"Now get out of here," he said angrily.

Granger got up in a hurry and ran out, crying, with her face in her hands.

"And tell that to your friends Weasley and Longbottom as well," Daphne called after her.

Harry now looked at Daphne with a raised eyebrow, whereupon she only rolled her eyes, amused. Suddenly, her eyes darkened and she looked away from Harry.

At that very moment, Hagrid stepped back into his hut and looked at them both with a sad look. "Harry ... Daphne ... was that really –"

"Yes," both children interrupted him at the same time, causing them to laugh briefly. Harry was happy to hear Daphne laugh.

Hagrid, however, did not seem to want to join in, for he was still giving them a scowl. Therefore, Harry thought it best not to overstay his welcome. So Harry and Daphne hurriedly said goodbye to Hagrid - but not without petting and ruffling Fang once more - and made their way back to the castle.

Neither of them said a word during that time. They both seemed to be busy with their own thoughts, which was not unusual. It was not until they reached the now-abandoned Slytherin common room that Harry could not stand it anymore.

"Daphne -" he tried but was promptly interrupted by her.

"I've been thinking," said Daphne as she turned her back on him. Harry waited with bated breath to hear what his friend had to say. She continued in a cool voice, "We don't match. All of that was a mistake. Our partnership is over." With that she ran up the stairs to the girls' dormitory without even looking at Harry once.

"Daphne! Wait!" Harry called after her, but she was already gone. His heart was pounding, and he could hear the blood rushing in his ears. What had just happened? She couldn't be serious!

He felt an icy feeling spread throughout his entire body. He started to tremble uncontrollably. He felt as if he lost the ground under his feet. Daphne's last words circled in his head. They didn't match? It was a mistake? Their partnership ... was over?

Harry felt numb when he eventually dragged himself up the stairs to his own dormitory. Only when he was lying in his own bed - protected by all the spells that he had put around so that nobody could hear him - did he dare to weep freely.

* * *

Harry kept trying to speak to Daphne over the next few days. They had to be able to sort this out somehow, he was sure! She couldn't be serious! But every time she ran away from him quickly. She only came to class shortly before the beginning and then sat down at the other end of the classroom. If he wanted to talk to her after class, she also ran away immediately. And she didn't seem to come to eat in the Great Hall anymore. When he searched the castle for her between classes, there was no sign of her anywhere.

After three days, he finally found his invisibility cloak, which he had lent to Daphne before Christmas, lying on his bed one evening. And a short note that broke Harry's heart: _Don't try to talk to me anymore. It's over. Please leave me alone._

Sometime Professor McGonagall came to Harry to inform him that Daphne no longer wanted to come to the private lessons with herself and Flitwick. She then asked him if he was still interested, but Harry declined, causing McGonagall to give him a pitying look. McGonagall's words had given him another painful stab in the heart. Without Daphne, these lessons would simply not be the same...

He complied with Daphne's "wish" and stopped trying to talk to her. And he despised himself for this cowardice and lack of strength to fight for his own love. Did he love Daphne? But what was love? Had he ever experienced love? And even if he loved her, shouldn't he then do what she wanted? Even if that meant never being able to speak to her again. Never being able to laugh with her again. Never feeling her in his arms and her lips on his again. Never again being able to share his life, his future with her ... He was alone ... completely alone ... again...

* * *

It was not just Harry's mood that was depressed. An overwhelming dejection seemed to have spread throughout the castle. Everyone was afraid and worried. Which is why Lockhart, in his pompous manner, announced one day that he wanted to lift the mood in Hogwarts a little. What Lockhart saw as a mood lifter, the students finally learned on February 14th.

When Harry stepped into the Great Hall in the morning, he almost had to throw up. All the walls in the great hall were decorated with pink flowers. Heart-shaped confetti was falling from the artificial sky.

Finally, Lockhart, who was dressed in a pink heart-shaped robe to match the decoration, explained to the entire school that for today's Valentine's Day his numerous cupids would roam the school and deliver valentines. And indeed, dwarves dressed as angels (they were the cupids!) kept barging into classes all day long and delivered valentines to students. Much to the annoyance of the teachers and the vast majority of the other Hogwarts students, by the way.

Harry was only relieved that he had been spared. Who should send him such a valentine anyway, now that Daphne ... Harry shook his head and refused to think it through to the end. The pain would go away at some point, even if he could not imagine it at the moment...

He was crossing the entrance hall on the way back to the dungeons when a particularly grim-looking dwarf called for him, elbowing people out of the way to get to Harry.

"Oy, you! 'Arry Potter!"

Harry immediately tried to escape. That was really the last thing he needed to deal with now, especially in front of so many curious pairs of eyes. This was also the only reason why Harry did not simply hex the dwarf to escape his predicament. But there were just too many eyewitnesses! That would be stupid, as he had to admonish himself.

Before Harry had escaped through the crowd, however, the dwarf had already caught up with him.

"I've got a musical message to deliver to 'Arry Potter in person," said the dwarf, plucking his harp to finally break Harry's nerves.

"I'm warning you," Harry growled.

"Don't be like that, boy," replied the dwarf. "It's a nice song." With that he began to pluck his harp and sang in a scratchy voice:

"_His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad, His hair is as dark as a blackboard. I wish he was mine, he's really divine, The hero who conquered the Dark Lord."_

Harry would have loved to curl up and die at that moment. Unfortunately, he simply could not maledict the entire present student body.

Good for Harry that he did not notice that Daphne was also standing on the edge of the crowd and had watched the whole thing. Otherwise, the shame would have been even more unbearable.

So Harry also did not see the murderous look which Daphne gave a certain red-haired Gryffindor first-year…

* * *

After that, nothing out of the ordinary happened at Hogwarts for a few months and the school went almost back to normal again. After all, the discovery of the last victims of the alleged monster of Slytherin was now several months ago.

Then, however, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley were found petrified near the library. This pleased Malfoy in particular, who in the past had described the two as mud-blood and the greatest blood traitor of all, respectively.

At Hogwarts, however, this led to utter panic. From now on, all students were only allowed to walk through the corridors accompanied by a teacher. Most of his classmates did not even dare to look in Harry's direction, let alone walk with him in a group. As a result, Harry moved around the school either alone with a teacher or under his Invisibility Cloak. More than once, the invisible Harry took the opportunity to fire a curse on one of his most hated classmates. They did not deserve it any other way.

And no matter how hard Harry tried, he just could not resist the temptation to watch Daphne, at least now and then, secretly, hidden under his Invisibility Cloak, but she spent the whole day alone. He wondered if she slept at all. The rings under her eyes were even darker than his. And every color had gone from her once honey-blonde hair and her beautiful eyes had lost all of their shine. It hurt Harry so much to see her like this. What the hell had happened? How could it come to this? Daphne often sat in the library until late at night, hunched over some books. Or she stood trembling for hours in the icy cold by the lake, gazing into the distance. In those moments Harry would have loved to come up to her, hug her, and warm her.

He felt his heart bleed to death. Soon there would be nothing left of him that was worth preserving ...

At some point Dumbledore was suspended by the school governors because they apparently no longer trusted Dumbledore and his abilities to deal with this crisis. At the same time, Hagrid was arrested and once again served as a scapegoat. Harry was incredibly sorry for Hagrid, who was now innocent in a cell in Azkaban, presumably. Since nobody else seemed to care, Harry took care of Fang from then on and visited him daily in Hagrid's old hut. After all, he had at least some company that way, because otherwise Harry felt like the loneliest person in the world...

Dumbledore's expulsion had finally caused any laughter within Hogwarts to go away. No matter which face you looked into, whether student or teacher, everyone looked worried and tense.

Harry almost wished to go back to the Dursleys. What did his life at Hogwarts have to offer him now that all the students despised him and were terrified of being attacked by him next? And especially now that he had lost Daphne, too...

* * *

One day, as the school year was slowly coming to an end, Harry was just on the way back from the Room of Requirement, in which he had been able to vent his ever-increasing frustration, at least in part, on the dummies there. An Invisibility Cloak was indeed useful to break curfews.

Suddenly, Professor McGonagall's magically magnified voice echoed through the hallways.

"_All students return to their House dormitories at once. All teachers return to the staff room. Immediately, please."_

Harry knew immediately that something very bad must have happened. However, he could not have said why he knew this. It was as if he had suddenly been plunged into an icy lake. A strange, cold feeling inside had been his constant companion for the past few months, but this was different, much more intense and stronger! Something had happened to Daphne, he realized! That could be the only reason!

Harry ran in panic to the staff room.

There he saw Professor Sprout entering the room. He scurried in behind her before the door closed again squeakily. The room was already full of teachers and apparently, they were now fully assembled, even if Harry did not see Lockhart's pompous figure anywhere.

Professor McGonagall stepped in front of the silent crowd. "It has happened," she said in a husky voice. "Two students have been taken by the monster. Right into the chamber itself."

Several of the teachers let out screams. Others became ashen. Snape gripped the back of a chair very hard and said, "How can you be sure?"

"The Heir of Slytherin left another message," McGonagall said, also pale in the face. "Right underneath the first: _Their skeletons will lie in the chamber forever_."

Professor Flitwick then burst into tears. Many more suppressed sobs.

"Who is it?" asked Madam Hooch, who had sunk, weak kneed, into a chair.

"Ginny Weasley and Daphne Greengrass," said McGonagall, who also had tears in her eyes now.

Everything went black around Harry. Powerlessly, he crumpled on the ground. Daphne! Daphne had been taken by the monster! Her skeleton would ... He could not complete the thought. Everything around him started to spin. His heart was pounding like crazy and he no longer noticed what was happening around him. So he did not notice the turmoil when Lockhart entered the room belatedly. Or how the teachers left the room to tell the students that they would be sent home tomorrow morning.

At some point Harry looked up, panting and trembling all over. No one else was in the staff room anymore except him.

What should he do now? What could he do now? Daphne was in mortal danger! He had to save her, that's what he had to do now!

Harry had a sudden inspiration. Who was the only victim of Slytherin's monster who could still provide information? The ghost of Moaning Myrtle of course! This time he would make her talk whether she wanted to or not!

Harry ran through the school corridors at a blistering pace. He had taken off the Invisibility Cloak by now. With the noises he made, he would have been noticed immediately anyway, but he did not meet a human soul until he reached the second floor.

With a swivel of his wand, the door to the girl's toilet was ripped out of its hinges. The bang was probably heard throughout the castle. Without stopping, Harry ran inside.

There the Moaning Myrtle sat on a toilet bowl and looked at him with wide eyes. "What do you want?"

"Tell me how you died!" Harry yelled at Myrtle, who then backed away, startled.

"A-And why should I do that?" Myrtle replied nervously. "I don't like you, you know, you -"

"I swear to you, if you don't tell me right away, I'm going to inflict so terrible pain on you that you wish you had actually died." Harry's voice dripped with venom when he said this. And unnoticed by him, the tip of his wand in his hand began to glow reddish. But Myrtle noticed and for the first time in her life as a ghost she felt panicked.

"O-Okay, I'll tell you," she said fearfully. "I-It happened right here ... Here in this stall ... I-I heard somebody come in. Then something funny was said. It must have been a different language..."

"Continue!"

"I-I opened the door ... and then I died."

"How?" Harry had now reached the end of his patience. With every second he wasted here, the likelihood that Daphne ... No, he could not even think about it!

"I-I don't know," sobbed Myrtle. "I just remember ... that I saw a pair of great, big, yellow eyes ... my … my whole body sort of seized up ... and I was dead...

"Where exactly did you see those eyes?" Harry's heart was beating like crazy in his chest.

"S-Somewhere there." Myrtle pointed to the sink in front of the toilet.

Harry immediately hurried over to it and started examining the entire sink. Every inch, including the pipes underneath. Harry wanted to smash the entire bathroom, but he had to pull himself together! Finally, he found something: a tiny snake was engraved on the side of one of the copper taps!

Harry felt like he was magically attracted to this snake. He instinctively knew what to do. He stared at the tiny engraving and imagined it was a real living snake. The snake began to wriggle and hiss in his mind's eye.

"_**Open up**_," said Harry in Parseltongue, and immediately the tap started to glow brightly and began to spin. The sink moved and sank completely into the wall. Now the opening of a large pipe was exposed, wide enough for a person to slide into.

Without hesitation, Harry climbed into the pipe and let himself slide down. As long as there was even the slightest glimmer of hope that Daphne was still alive, he would never stop fighting!

It was like rushing down an endless, slimy, dark slide. Again and again Harry saw other pipes branching off in other directions, but none of the pipes was as wide as the one in which he was falling down deeper and deeper. At depths far below school, which were probably much older than Hogwarts itself.

The pipe ended, and Harry landed painfully on the damp floor of a dark stone tunnel high enough to stand in.

He let his wand glow brightly so that he could see something in the darkness of the tunnel. It was silent as if he were in a grave. Cautiously, Harry strode forward, hearing a loud crunch under his shoes. When he looked down, he saw that he had stepped on a rat's skull. He looked around further, realizing that the entire floor was littered with animal bones and skulls. This wasn't just a grave, it was a cemetery. Tensely, Harry continued along the path.

Eventually, the tunnel widened, and Harry entered a cave. In the light of his wand he could see the outline of something huge and curved that lay in the middle of this cave, but it did not seem to move. His heart was beating so fast that it hurt.

Carefully, taking each step individually, Harry moved forward. Then he could finally see what it was. It was a gigantic snakeskin of vivid, poisonous green, lying curled and empty across the stone floor. So it had to be a snake, as Daphne and he had already suspected. And the only snake creature that grew so big that it could cast this skin was indeed a basilisk, even if they had ruled it out before! Harry instantly narrowed his eyes. He mustn't look into the eyes of the basilisk!

He walked slowly past the gigantic snakeskin, listening for any sound. Nothing moved, however, and there was nothing to hear except his own steps and the pounding of his heart. Harry noticed how he had held his breath and forced himself to take a slow breath.

As he crept around another bend, he finally saw a solid wall ahead on which two entwined snakes were carved. The eyes of the stone snakes were large, sparkling emeralds. Harry knew immediately what to do, again.

Harry came closer, his throat dry. This time he didn't even have to imagine that the snakes were alive because their eyes shimmered with magical vitality. He took a deep breath and said one more time, _**"Open!"**_

The two snakes then parted, and a crack appeared in the wall. The two halves of the wall slid to the side. Shivering from head to foot, but also with absolute determination, Harry walked inside. He would save Daphne! Whatever the cost! And if it were his own life!

* * *

**Next Chapter: **The Heir of Slytherin

**Preview: **

_He took her hands and looked intently into her beautiful blue eyes, wide with fear, as the devouring heat became almost unbearable. All the masks had fallen, here at the likely end of their journey together._

_"Daphne ... I miss you ... I know that something has deeply bothered you over the past few months ... and I wish you could have told me ... But ... no matter whether we now die here or not ... I love you, Daphne, I love you!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, this chapter was difficult for me. Harry and Daphne weren't what I wanted them to be here. I like them together much better than separated. Nonetheless, I found it necessary to describe the developments in the alienation between them described in this chapter, which may be better understood after the next chapter. But most of you have probably understood that it was caused by what Daphne has learned at the end of the previous chapter.
> 
> Nevertheless, I think that the chapter is neither one of my favorites nor one of my best chapters. Hence perhaps the relatively large time jumps in the second half of the chapter. Sometimes you just don't want to describe some things so intensely. And there also wasn't much happening there that was different from canon. We were able to gain some insights in Harry's emotional world during these months and I think we can at least imagine what bothered Daphne…
> 
> If Harry and Daphne had continued to work together, I'm sure they would have found out relatively quickly what the Chamber of Secrets was all about. At Christmas, they already knew much more than in canon…
> 
> I'm really looking forward to the next chapter (Chapter 12 – The Heir of Slytherin)! Harry and Daphne will get back together, I promise! But before that, they have to deal with a not so minor problem...
> 
> And (as always) I look forward to your thoughts, opinions and ideas on what might happen next!


	12. The Heir of Slytherin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was a very productive month for me with a total of four chapters with more than 40,000 words. So here is the last chapter of the month. The next chapter in April.
> 
> English is my second language and I apologize for any mistakes.

**Chapter 12 – The Heir of Slytherin**

…

_The two snakes then parted, and a crack appeared in the wall. The two halves of the wall slid to the side. Shivering from head to foot, but also with absolute determination, Harry walked inside. He would save Daphne! Whatever the cost! And if it were his own life!_

* * *

Greenish twilight dimly illuminated the large chamber into which Harry was now entering. Huge stone pillars, entwined with more carved snakes, rose up on the sides, but the ceiling and walls of the Chamber of Secrets were hidden in the dark. The basilisk as well?

He must not hesitate, Harry reminded himself. Daphne's life depended on his determination. Clenching his wand in his hand, he moved forward between the serpentine columns, listening for any noise and watching for any movement so that he could close his eyes immediately if necessary, but nothing moved and the only sound in this deadly silence was the pounding of his own heart.

Stepping between the last pair of pillars, he saw a huge statue in front of him, as high as the chamber itself. Unlike the previous smaller columns, however, this statue was not made of stone, but of a kind of metal. It was the statue of a wizard with a long, thin beard: Salazar Slytherin. Two enormous grey metal feet stood on the cold floor of the chamber ... and right between these feet lay two small figures, facedown. One of them had colorless, but once beautiful honey blonde hair!

"Daphne!" Harry screamed. Forgetting caution, he ran the last few meters and fell on his knees beside her, touching a diary lying on the floor with his legs. Immediately a sharp pain went through Harry's scar, but he hardly noticed it.

"Daphne! Don't be dead! Please! Don't be dead!"

He grabbed Daphne by the shoulder, turning her over. Her face was even paler than the past few months, as white as snow, and just as cold. Her eyes were closed. Harry tried to take her pulse. At first, he felt nothing, but then after a few seconds, which felt like a terrible eternity to Harry, he felt a heartbeat. She was still alive!

"Daphne, please wake up," he whispered in tears, shaking her desperately. Her head, however, lolled hopelessly from side to side. She just had to wake up again! She couldn't -

"She won't wake up," he suddenly heard a soft voice.

Harry immediately jumped up, pointing his wand at where the voice had come from. There he saw a tall, black-haired boy, dressed in a Hogwarts cloak, who leaned calmly against the next pillar and slid a wand through his fingers. However, his outline was strangely blurred, as though Harry were looking at him through a misted window.

"Who are you?" Harry called.

"I've been waiting a long time for this, Harry Potter," replied the boy, emitting a weird, misty light. "For the chance to see you. To speak to you."

"How do you know who I am?" Harry raged inside. He had no time for that nonsense.

"You are famous, Harry Potter. Little innocent Ginny Weasley told me so much about you when she wrote all of her pitiful worries and woes in the diary. She really wanted to meet you, you know? The famous, good, great Harry Potter!" Harry thought he saw something predatory in the boy's eyes when he said this.

Who was that? Suspiciously, Harry asked, "Are you a ghost?"

"A ghost?" the boy laughed softly. It was a high, cold laugh that made the hairs stand up on the back of Harry's neck. "Oh no, I'm not a ghost. You could say I'm ... a memory. Preserved in a diary for fifty years."

Harry's eyes darted back to the diary lying on the floor, and then back to Daphne's lifeless figure. Daphne! He had to get her out of here! He remembered what that ... memory had said.

"Why did you say that she won't wake up? Speak!"

His "conversational partner" had meanwhile started walking around Harry. Harry followed each of his movements, clutching his wand. He just had a damn bad feeling about this figure.

"Because it was me who put her in this state."

Harry pointed his wand at him, ready to attack. "Why did you do that?"

"Because I knew you would come to save her. Love is such ... weakness. Little Ginny was so jealous of the lovely Miss Greengrass, even if she has regained hope in the past few months ... It seemed to me that she was almost a little happy when I forced her to kidnap your Daphne here." If the boy was in any way impressed by the wand pointing at him, at least he showed no sign of it. "You know, little Ginny told me everything about you. Your whole fascinating story." His eyes roved over the lightning scar on Harry's forehead, taking on a hungry expression. "I just had to find out more about you, talk to you, meet you. I have many questions for you, Harry Potter."

"What do you want from me?" Harry replied angrily. If this person had done that to Daphne, then he was his enemy!

"Well," said the boy, smiling cheerfully. "How is it that you, a skinny boy with no extraordinary magical talent, managed to defeat the greatest wizard of all time? How did you escape with nothing but a scar while Lord Voldemort's powers were destroyed?" There was a strange red gleam in his hungry eyes now.

"What do you care about Voldemort?" Harry spat.

"Voldemort is my past, present and future, Harry Potter..."

The person then raised the wand with which he had been playing between his fingers all the time. He traced it through the air and wrote three shimmering words: TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE

"The name my miserable parents gave me. The name of my filthy Muggle father. What an intolerable shame!" said the boy in disgust. "The blood of Salazar Slytherin himself runs in my veins, through my mother's side! No, Harry, I fashioned myself a new name. A name I knew wizards and witches everywhere would one day fear to speak, when I had become the greatest sorcerer in the world!"

He waved his wand again and the letters rearranged themselves. Now one could read: I AM LORD VOLDEMORT

Harry was paralyzed with horror by the revelation. He stared at the boy, Voldemort, stunned. The memory of the man who would later kill his parents...

His hand clutched his wand so violently that his knuckles became white. Bright sparks shot from the tip of the wand. Finally, he forced himself to speak. In a low, hateful voice, he replied, "You're not."

"I'm more than you can imagine in your wildest dreams, Harry," Voldemort said with a broad, false smile. "But there is one thing I want to know from you: how did you survive? Tell me everything. The longer you talk, the longer you stay alive. And your beloved too." He gave Daphne a contemptuous and disgusted look. "I still need her life force to become strong enough to leave the pages of the diary."

Harry realized that he had to do something. The longer he waited, the more life dwindled out of Daphne and strengthened Voldemort. He could already see that Voldemort's outline was becoming clearer and more solid. If there had to be a fight between them, and everything indicated it, it would be better as soon as possible.

So Harry suddenly shot a silent stunner on Voldemort. And in fact, he seemed to have surprised him with his behavior. Before Voldemort could do anything, the spell hit him in the middle of his chest ... and went straight through him to smash ineffectively on the opposite wall.

Voldemort's grotesque smile grew even wider. "Well, Harry, that was a foolish mistake. But if you really want it that way, we are now matching the powers of Lord Voldemort, heir of Salazar Slytherin, against famous Harry Potter with the scar."

Voldemort, however, made no move to raise his wand. Instead, he looked up into the stone face of Slytherin, which was hidden high up in the half-darkness. Harry looked carefully at his enemy, his wand still raised, ready to fight. Voldemort opened his mouth wide and started to hiss, but Harry understood what he was saying...

_ **"Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four."** _

Horror-struck, Harry watched the mouth of the statue open, revealing a huge black hole. Something moved inside the mouth. Something was slithering up from its depth.

Harry immediately knew what it had to be. Slytherin's monster, the basilisk! He backed away until he hit the dark wall, closing his eyes.

He heard something huge hit the stone floor of the chamber. He knew what was happening, he could sense it, could almost see the giant serpent uncoiling itself from Slytherin's mouth. Then he heard Voldemort's hissing voice: _**"Kill him!"**_

For the first time in his life, Harry felt panic and overwhelming hopelessness. Without an instant miracle, this would be his end…

* * *

It was as if Daphne could hear music from far away. It was beautiful music that sparked a feeling of bliss within her. She felt brought back in a memory: the feeling of grass and sand under her bare feet. The smell of the salty sea air in her nose. The wind that played with her hair. And more than anything else, shining emerald eyes, a kiss in front of a cloudless night sky...

She then felt something else. Something cold and hard under her back. It was extremely uncomfortable. She wondered where she was. The last thing she could remember was how she entered the castle after returning from her usual place on the lake. And then only darkness...

Daphne tried to open her eyes, but she lacked the strength to do so. She felt so tired…

She heard a loud sound as if a large piece of meat had hit the ground. And then a hissing voice that made her blood run cold. _**"Kill him!"**_

Daphne was filled with unprecedented fear and hopelessness. With utmost effort, she managed to lift her eyelids. Now she could see that she was lying on a stone surface. Otherwise, she could not see much other than a blurry green shape that filled her entire field of vision. She noticed that the shape was moving, and after blinking several times she recognized what it was: a huge snake crawling on the stone floor!

Daphne felt new energy impregnating her limbs. Now she could lift her upper body a bit to take a closer look at her surroundings. At first, she did not see much in the greenish twilight, only that a mighty snake was actually coiling in front of her. She realized everything! Snake. Monster. The monster of Slytherin! She was in the Chamber of Secrets and that one in front of her had to be a basilisk!

She felt her eyes magically drawn to a spot on a high stone wall. There, half in the dark, was ... Harry! Harry stood there, eyes closed to avoid the basilisk's deadly gaze. The panic in Daphne intensified. Harry was in mortal danger! It was as if her entire chest was convulsing. And then a strange feeling of power.

Before she could even think, she shouted in despair, _**"No!"**_

Daphne felt her voice echo from the walls, even the blood in her veins seemed to quiver. She felt like the whole world had come to a halt for the basilisk had actually stopped moving towards Harry! The basilisk started to turn, very slowly, as if in slow motion.

Still, Daphne needed several moments to understand what was going on. The basilisk now turned to her! His gaze ... Panicked, she bowed her head.

She heard that ice-cold voice again. _**"Turn around again! You shall kill the boy! Kill the boy!"**_

Even though it sounded like incomprehensible hissing, she understood the meaning of the words! A cold shiver ran down her back. The voice spoke in Parseltongue! But she could do that as well!

Without lifting her head, she now spoke with all the strength she could muster, _**"No! Get out of here. Close your eyes. Get out!"**_

There was an expectant silence. Then, however, she heard the basilisk start moving again and crawling on the stone floor.

_**"No! Come back! Kill the boy!"**_ The voice was furious. Did it work? Daphne did not dare lift her head as she continued to listen to the irate voice. _**"Come back! Follow my orders! I am the Heir of Slytherin! You must -"**_

The floor stopped vibrating. The crawling noises disappeared. The basilisk was gone.

Daphne dared to open her eyes again. Once she got used to the dim light conditions, she looked directly into the far-away emerald-green eyes of her dreams and memories. A pleasant warmth filled her, and at the same time a feeling of crushing sadness. Harry…

* * *

"_**No!"**_

That was Daphne's voice! He would even recognize it among thousands of others. Harry needed all his willpower to avoid opening his eyes. Somewhere in front of him was still the basilisk ... But Daphne was alive! And that certainty filled him with deep relief.

He realized that both of them were still in mortal danger. They had to do something! They had to escape the basilisk and defeat Voldemort. They had to –

Voldemort's hissing voice ripped Harry out of his thoughts. _**"Turn around again! You shall kill the boy! Kill the boy!"**_

What happened? Voldemort was angry, that much was clear. Angry with the basilisk?

_**"No! Get out of here. Close your eyes. Get out!"**_ That had been Daphne's voice again. She tried to control the basilisk, Harry realized! But only the Heir –

He heard the basilisk start crawling on the floor again. And then again, the wrathful voice of Voldemort. _**"No! Come back! Kill the boy! Come back! Follow my orders! I am the Heir of Slytherin! You must -"**_

Harry did not hear anything anymore. No crawling or wriggling. The ground no longer vibrated from the movements of the mighty snake. The basilisk, Slytherin's monster, was gone.

With a feeling of confidence that Harry could not really explain, he dared to open his eyes again. Once he got used to the dim light conditions, he looked directly into the far-away ice-blue eyes of his dreams and memories. Daphne! Harry felt a pleasant warmth, and at the same time a will to fight. They would survive this, and then he would never let her go again! Whatever made her turn away from him, they would overcome it together.

It was as if the whole world was standing still. There was only Daphne and him. Emerald eyes looking into ice blue ones. And vice versa. Harry tried to put all his feelings into his look: affection, determination, anger, forgiveness ... love.

He saw Daphne's eyes begin to shimmer in the dim light of the chamber, but it was a shimmer of unshed tears. Before he even made the conscious decision to do so, Harry was halfway to Daphne. It seemed to him that Daphne was resisting running to him too. She looked at him with an expression of pain and regret. Of sadness and ... overwhelming love.

He no longer believed her previous words, had seen through her deception. But why had she deemed it necessary to turn away from him? To cause him so much pain?

"That won't save you," Voldemort's voice suddenly cut through the silence. "Then I'll just have to kill you by myself."

Reluctantly, Harry turned his gaze away from Daphne and instead directed it as his opponent. Voldemort had put on a scornful expression, his wand raised. Harry immediately took up a fighting stance. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Daphne standing a few meters away from him, the wand also ready to fight. They would fight together.

Hateful he looked at their opponent, who still looked slightly transparent. "This won't be our end, but yours, Voldemort ... no, Tom!"

Voldemort grimaced angrily at the mention of his birth name. "Soon you'll be dead, Harry. The famous Harry Potter, who thought he could oppose the Dark Lord. And once the boy is dead, we, Greengrass, will have a long conversation." With his last words, he looked at Daphne. There was something so hideous in his eyes that Harry felt a rage of anger.

"Die, you bastard," Harry screamed, firing several Bone-Breaking Curses at Voldemort. Beside him, Daphne also quickly fired a whole arsenal of spells and curses at their opponent.

Voldemort, however, only swung his wand briefly and all their spells and curses bounced off him ineffectively. Now he smiled sneeringly. The way Harry would probably smile if a ladybug tried to attack him. But that only made Harry even angrier. He let many more curses follow, his entire repertoire of collected knowledge that he had trained so often in the Room of Requirement. With which he had easily defeated his four roommates. Yet again, Voldemort was able to ward off all his attacks with a brief gesture. Harry was beside himself. That bastard should at least pretend that this was a real fight!

"That's pathetic, you two," Voldemort laughed. "I'll show you how a real wizard fights."

With that, Voldemort took the offensive. With superhuman speed, he fired several purple flashes at Harry and Daphne at the same time. Harry could just create a magical shield in front of him, but the flashes just went through his shield and hit him in the middle of the chest, causing him to feel sharp pain. The pain lasted for half a second, and then it was gone.

Surprised, Harry looked at Daphne. She, too, held her chest but was otherwise apparently unharmed. They exchanged a look and made sure that they were both indeed okay.

"How unfortunate," came Voldemort's somewhat irritated, yet cheerful voice. "It looks like we have to wait a little longer. Please have some patience until I kill you, yes? It won't take much longer. And you can't escape."

Harry realized what it was about. Voldemort had deprived Daphne and the Weasley girl of vitality so that he could return to physical form. Now he had only Weasley. However, in the last few minutes, Voldemort's appearance had always become more solid and material. If they did not take urgent action, Voldemort would soon have regained physical form. Then his spells would have their full, deadly power again as well. They had to defeat him before!

He exchanged another look with Daphne. She must have come to the same conclusion as he had if he read her expression correctly. Her eyes flicked briefly to Weasley lying on the floor. Harry understood what she was thinking. If they killed Weasley, Voldemort could no longer drain her!

But was he really able to kill another, even defenseless, person? However, Weasley had put them into this situation in the first place. And if he had to choose between the survival of Daphne and him or the survival of a girl with whom he had no connection at all, he would always choose them both. He had already advised Daphne to do the same thing once. But still…

He remembered the diary lying on the floor. It contained the essence, the memory of Voldemort! At least for the moment! If they destroyed the diary, that would kill Voldemort's memory as well. But Daphne couldn't know that ... They had to make a decision. Their survival, their chance of a happy and free life depended on it.

This exchange of looks and all these thoughts had lasted only a few seconds, during which Voldemort had looked at them complacently the whole time. He had no doubt that he would defeat them. If that wasn't a misjudgment!

Harry clutched his wand. That must have been the sign Daphne had been waiting for. At the same time, Harry and Daphne whipped around and fired spells at their respective targets.

"Confringo!"

"Incendio!"

Two red flashes shot out of their wands. With a pounding heart, they watched their spells hit their targets.

Daphne's blasting course, however, simply bounced off a magical shield around Weasley. And Harry's fire spell, which was supposed to be able to set every book ablaze immediately, hit the diary but had no effect. The book had not even got a burn mark.

"Oh, you're so pathetic," Voldemort said cheerfully. Harry and Daphne turned back to him. "Did you really think I would leave my source of life, the lovely Miss Weasley, unprotected? And Harry, please refrain from trying to misappropriate other people's property. That's out of place, you know?"

Harry had had enough now. Even if it were hopeless, he would not stop fighting his parents' murderer until his last breath. He nodded to Daphne, which she replied. If that was their last fight, they would fight it together.

They defiantly raised their wands. "You haven't won yet, Tom," Harry said bitterly. With that, Harry sent a silent stunner on Voldemort who simply dodged.

Another magical clash broke out. Multi-colored flashes shot through the entire chamber and bounced off walls. Several of the stone pillars were damaged. But Voldemort dodged each of their spells or blocked them with his wand. Harry and Daphne could only be thankful that Voldemort had not yet regained his full physical form, for despite all their attempts at defense, they were repeatedly hit by his curses. They still had no lasting effects, but they became increasingly painful. Not long and they both would die, Harry knew.

However, they also kept Voldemort moving so that they could fire on the diary from time to time. The diary was engulfed in flames, flung through the air, splashed with corrosive acid and much more, but nothing could harm the book. It looked as immaculate as ever. All their spells had not even left a small scratch on the leather cover.

Voldemort drove them through the chamber as he liked. By now, they were right in front of the statue of Salazar Slytherin again. Where it all started.

Harry saw an orange flash hit Daphne in her stomach, causing her to cry out in pain and collapse on the floor.

"Daphne!" Harry screamed in panic. In a split second he was next to her, putting up a magical shield. Daphne spat blood.

Harry heard Voldemort's mocking laugh. "Everything will be over soon, Harry. Then you'll be back with your dear Mudblood mother."

Furious rage filled Harry. It couldn't end like this! That just couldn't be the end! They had to be able to destroy this damn diary somehow.

One last desperate option came to Harry's mind. It was very likely that this would be their death. If he could do it at all. But he had no choice. Beside him, Daphne coughed up more and more blood while Voldemort grinned at them confidently. He did not even attack them anymore. He knew he was going to win. But pride came before a fall, as the saying went…

Clutching his wand, he gathered all his wrath at the _monster _in front of him. All his hatred. He felt the scorching heat rise inside him. He felt the life of the flames that he wanted to create. He could almost see the firestorm in his mind's eye, see it enveloping Voldemort, his flesh melting until there wasn't any ash left. He could almost hear his cries of pain. It was music to his ears.

A feeling of power flowed through Harry. This time he could accomplish it! This time he had a target to which he could direct his anger, his hatred, his destructive frenzy. With that he raised his wand. However, he did not point it at Voldemort, but at the diary a little further away. He felt like his blood was boiling in his veins.

Before Voldemort, who was still laughing derisively, noticed anything, Harry shouted, "Puranaeros Stugaeto!"

Harry felt the feeling of power shoot through his body, through his outstretched arm into his wand. His arm and entire body trembled. An unbearable heat filled him, making him cry in pain. He had never experienced such agony, not even in all his time with the Dursleys.

A tremendous stream of fire broke out of Harry's wand and shot straight at the diary. There was a horrible noise, and Harry would have loved to cover his ears if he could. Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion. He saw the certainty of victory vanish from Voldemort's face and be replaced by sheer horror. He also saw how the stream of fire from countless, intermingling shades of color kept moving towards its target. The stream of fire fanned out and flaming figures of hell burst out of the stream. Harry recognized serpents, dragons and chimaeras. The denizens of hell hissed and roared as if they wanted to destroy the whole world. It was terrifying, abominable, and beautiful.

Finally, the Fiendfyre reached the diary. There was a long, dreadful, piercing scream and Harry saw Voldemort writhing on the floor, squirming in pain, his eyes bleeding, the flesh melting from his bones. The last thing Harry saw of the memory of Voldemort before it vanished in a bloodcurdling scream was a look of sheer hatred, a look that Harry returned from the bottom of his heart.

"Harry..." he heard Daphne's weak voice beside him, who had gotten up again in the meantime. Her chin and upper body, however, were covered in blood, her own blood. "We have to get out of here, the fire..."

Harry looked in the direction where the stream of fire had hit the diary. By now, the part of the chamber had turned into a pure inferno. The flaming creatures of hell consumed everything they encountered. Most of the massive serpent pillars had already melted and gone forever. However, in its rage of destruction, the fire became more and more greedy. He could feel the life and desire of the flames. There would never be rest until they had destroyed all life in the world. As the flames destroyed the remaining stone pillars, the heat became more and more unbearable. Daphne was right, they had to get out of here!

He took her hand, something he hadn't done in many months. Immediately he felt the old intimacy again, even if her hand trembled in his. Daphne was at the end of her tether, but he couldn't have consideration for that, for her own sake.

Harry ran off, dragging Daphne, who was panting with exertion, but as yet she kept up. Harry ran in the only possible direction: further into the chamber. Which only meant that they ran behind the huge statue of Salazar Slytherin. Harry looked around in panic, but nowhere did he see a tunnel or opening in the walls. They were in a hopeless situation. Behind them the metal statue, in front of them stone. Right and left of them open space and then stone walls.

He felt the heat in his back getting more intense. Harry turned around and saw the devouring flames of hell envelop the statue of Salazar Slytherin, which glowed red. It, too, would soon have melted, and then the flames would rush to the last remaining targets...

Harry and Daphne cowered down at the wall of rock, as far away from the flame inferno as possible, when they heard the furious hiss of the basilisk passing in the flames. Harry put his arms protectively around Daphne, feeling her rattling breath in the crook of his neck. She was completely run down, but there was no way out for them, anyway. Should this be their end?

Daphne lifted her head, and Harry saw how much effort it took. "Harry ... I'm scared ... I'm so cold..." Harry tightened his grip on his partner, but he too was terrified. "Harry, you have to..." Daphne coughed up blood again. "... you have to control the fire ... put it out ... you can do it! You created it..."

She was right, Harry thought! At least he had to try. For them both. For their future. Harry broke away from Daphne, but only to kneel down in front of her, the Fiendfyre blazing behind his back. Soon it would reach them if he did not prevent it. However, there was one more thing he had to say to Daphne, since he did not know if he would ever have the chance again.

He took her hands and looked intently into her beautiful blue eyes, wide with fear, as the devouring heat became almost unbearable. All the masks had fallen, here at the likely end of their journey together.

"Daphne ... I miss you ... I know that something has deeply bothered you over the past few months ... and I wish you could have told me ... But ... no matter whether we now die here or not ... I love you, Daphne, I love you!"

Daphne's eyes widened in surprise and indescribable emotion, but Harry had already whipped around. With a determined face, he looked at the flaming inferno in front of him, this devastating force of nature. He raised his wand and closed his eyes, feeling like his hair and skin could catch fire at any moment. Gathering all his inner strength, he indulged in his feelings.

The next moment he felt the cool sea breeze blow over his heated face. In his mind he was with Daphne on the dune on the beach again, while above them the shooting stars passed. Harry had never been as happy as at this moment last Halloween, even though it was the day his parents had died. However, pain and happiness, sadness and joy were often close together. He knew that his parents had loved him. They had sacrificed themselves so that he could live. He would perpetuate their memory in his heart forever!

Harry wanted nothing more than to have his own family. His parents were dead, but he would create his own family! He made a firm commitment to that! Together with Daphne. He wanted to experience moments like on the beach again and again in the future. They would create many more such memories in the future! But for that they had to survive here and now!

He suddenly saw an image in his mind. He was sitting next to an older Daphne lying in a bed, her face beaming with joy. There was a bundle in her arms. She handed it to Harry and when he took it, he saw the roundish face of a baby with closed eyes! That was his child, he realized! Daphne smiled at him, exhausted but overjoyed, which Harry returned with all his heart. A feeling of bliss pervaded him. That was the future he wanted to fight for! He felt a tear of joy slide down his face. The first tear followed many more. His entire face was now wet and occasionally tears also fell on the baby in his arms.

And tears of love could put out flames of hatred...

Suddenly Harry felt incredibly exhausted. The hand with his wand was trembling like crazy. Opening his eyes again, he saw that the fire had indeed been extinguished. A mist of ash and smoke settled over the scene of destruction, while Harry felt he could not breathe.

His legs stopped working, and he collapsed on the floor. With a great effort, he turned to Daphne, seeing her eyes open with difficulty, even if he did not know if she could still see him through the dark clouds of smoke. Her eyes closed, and her head tilted to the side.

Harry also felt himself getting weaker and weaker, his eyelids closing slowly. It was as if he heard beautiful music before darkness eventually spread over him.

* * *

The first thing Harry noticed when he came to himself was loud sobbing. But who was crying here? He opened his eyes and immediately closed them again when the bright light dazzled him.

"Careful, Harry. Take your time," he heard Dumbledore's warm voice somewhere next to him. But Dumbledore was gone, wasn't he?

This time opening his eyes only a little, he saw numerous silhouettes around him but could not make out any details. He blinked several times and finally his gaze became clearer. Looking around, he saw that he was in Professor McGonagall's office. He himself was lying on a kind of couch in the room, which was lightened by a multitude of candles. Next to him were Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore, who smiled softly at him, but Harry could also see a certain sadness in his light blue eyes. Behind them sat a red-haired woman in a chair, her face pressed to the chest of a red-haired man who was gently stroking the woman's back. The woman sobbed miserably and in her right hand she held something that looked like a big round clock. Sitting on a high bookshelf, he recognized the phoenix Fawkes, who was watching them all curiously.

However, he could not see one specific person. "Where's Daphne?" he asked appalled, sitting up on the couch.

"She's fine, Harry," Dumbledore replied quickly. "She is in the hospital wing. She will survive!"

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. They had made it; they had escaped from the chamber! But how?

"But how did we get here? I only remember that I passed out..." Harry expressed his confusion.

"Fawkes brought you here. He seemed to have an idea that you needed him. Just in time ... Harry, what happened?"

Suddenly, the crying woman rushed over. "What about Ginny?!" she shouted.

Harry now looked into the tearful and swollen face of the woman who had to be Ginny Weasley's mother, feeling deep guilt and pity. In a halting voice he answered, "I-I couldn't save her ... she didn't survive. I'm sorry…"

The woman sobbed even more. Presumably, she had hoped until the very end. The red-haired man, probably Mr. Weasley, went to his wife and took her arms. In his eyes he saw harrowing sadness. "Molly..." he said in a trembling voice. Harry felt incredibly sorry for them. They had lost their daughter today...

"Molly, Arthur," came Professor McGonagall's voice. "We have to tell your other children. They need you now." With that she led the two sobbing parents out. Harry, Dumbledore and Fawkes were left behind.

"Harry," Dumbledore spoke again, "Please tell me what happened."

Harry pondered. If their fight against Voldemort had shown him one thing, it was that he was still far too weak. He and Daphne had not even been able to defeat a faint replica of Voldemort. If Voldemort was still out there somewhere and would one day be able to return, Harry could not afford to have Dumbledore as an enemy too. It would not hurt to tell him some things that had happened, but not everything.

"It was Voldemort, sir," Harry replied. "He enchanted Ginny Weasley and forced her to open the Chamber of Secrets. And she kidnapped Daphne to lure me into the chamber."

"But how did Lord Voldemort manage to enchant Ginny when my sources tell me he is currently in hiding in the forests of Albania?" Dumbledore eyed him through his half-moon-shaped glasses.

"It was his diary. He, Tom Riddle, made it when he was a student at Hogwarts. Ginny Weasley wrote in, so Voldemort could get her under his control."

Dumbledore thoughtfully stroked his long white beard. "Very few people know that Lord Voldemort was once called Tom Riddle ... How could you defeat him? And the Monster of Slytherin?"

Harry preferred not to talk about the basilisk and how they defeated it. And he also preferred to remain silent about his use of Fiendfyre. "There was no monster," he lied, avoiding direct eye contact. "It was all possessed Ginny Weasley. And we were able to defeat Voldemort by destroying the diary."

A deep wrinkle formed on Dumbledore's forehead. He looked at Harry and after a few moments he said, "The diary is completely destroyed? Nothing is left of it?"

"Yes, professor."

"Then I want to ask just one more thing, Harry. How did you get into the chamber and where is the entrance?"

"I asked the Moaning Myrtle. By the way, someone could have come up with the idea before me. The entrance is in her toilet. However, you must be a Parselmouth to be able to open the entrance, so that won't help you that much."

Harry defied Dumbledore's gaze. Finally, the headmaster sighed. "Then it's best to go to the hospital wing," he said. "Daphne will not wake up until tomorrow though. But you also have to rest -"

"But I also have a question for you, Professor," interrupted Harry. "Voldemort wanted to know how I could survive when he, the real Voldemort, wanted to kill me. I didn't say anything, but I didn't know anything anyway. How did I survive, Professor?"

A slight smile formed on Dumbledore's lip. "You were saved by the greatest power in the world, Harry." At Harry's confused look, he continued, "Love, Harry. You know that your mother sacrificed herself for you. She died for you. And with her sacrifice of love, she placed a powerful protection around you, from which Voldemort's killing curse was hurled back at him. Your mother's love and sacrifice saved you, Harry ... Love is a power that Lord Voldemort has always failed to understand…"

Harry felt a pleasant warmth in his body again, accompanied by melancholy. Once again, he decided to perpetuate the memory of his parents forever! His mother must not have died in vain!

Dumbledore looked at him with a sad smile, as if he knew exactly what was going on in Harry. But there was one more question that Harry had been thinking about for a long time and now seemed to be a good time to finally ask it.

"But why did Voldemort want to kill me in the first place?"

This time Dumbledore sighed even deeper. "I can't tell you, Harry. Not today. Not now. One day you will -"

Before Harry could respond, the office door was opened with a loud bang. A tall man with long white-blonde hair and expensive clothes entered the room. Behind him, a house-elf hobbled in, whom Harry knew only too well. It was Dobby. However, Dobby looked even more miserable than usual. There was a large, open scratch on his forehead that kept dripping blood on Dobby's anxious face. His body was heavily wrapped in bandages and it looked to Harry that every step he took caused him pain. Harry felt the anger rise inside him. Was this man Dobby's master?

"Ah, good evening, Lucius," Dumbledore said cheerfully, apparently unaffected by Dobby's appearance. "Harry, this is Lucius Malfoy. The father of your classmate Draco."

An intense argument broke out between Malfoy and Dumbledore, which Harry paid little attention to because his eyes were on Dobby all the time. After seeing Harry, he had positioned himself behind Malfoy so that his master could not see him. He started pointing at himself, then at Harry, and finally at Malfoy, before hitting himself hard on the head with his fist.

At first, Harry had not understood what Dobby was trying to tell him, but the house-elf kept repeating the movements, staring at Harry with wide eyes. Suddenly, Harry understood. Malfoy was Dobby's master. Dobby had warned him of the danger of the Chamber of Secrets. He must have learned it from his master. So Malfoy was behind the opening of the Chamber! Somehow, he must have managed to get Ginny Weasley into possession of the obsessed diary. This bastard had endangered all of Hogwarts, his home. And worse: Daphne! He would pay for that!

He nodded to Dobby with clenched fists, who then backed into a corner and twisted his ears in punishment. Harry decided to free the house-elf from his misery. Dobby had always meant well for him. He did not deserve to be so mistreated by Malfoy. Harry thought about how he could do this. The Imperius Curse was out of the question here in the middle of Hogwarts...

Finally, Malfoy and Dumbledore seemed to have finished their verbal battle. "We're going Dobby!" Malfoy shouted angrily, wrenching open the office door. When Dobby limped over, Malfoy kicked him right through it. They could hear Dobby squealing with pain all the way along the corridor.

Harry was beside himself. Malfoy was truly a monster. "Professor, I need to talk to Mr. Malfoy one more time," Harry spat between clenched teeth.

Dumbledore nodded goodbye to him. "Whatever you think is right, Harry."

With quick steps, Harry ran down the corridor, closer and closer to Dobby's cries of pain. He caught up with them at the top of the stairs.

"Malfoy!" Harry called wrathfully.

Malfoy stopped and turned around, flinching at the sight of Harry's furious expression. "What do you want, boy?" Malfoy said, and Harry realized who Draco had inherited his arrogant behavior from.

Harry would have loved to dispatch him right there and now, but he forced himself to remain calm. That was the wrong place and the wrong time to do it. But at some point, he would get Malfoy and make him pay for everything he had done, Harry thought.

Therefore, Harry just said with open aversion, "I want you to set Dobby free!"

Malfoy's eyes widened in surprise. "What do you have to do with my house-elf?"

"I see how you treat him. No living being should be treated like this. Set him free! Immediately!"

"And why should I do that, boy?" Malfoy asked sardonically.

"Because otherwise I will make your whole life a living hell," Harry replied with venom in his voice. "When I'm done with you, there will nothing be left of you. I know you're behind the opening of the Chamber of Secrets. Voldemort told me!" A lie, but Malfoy could not know that.

Malfoy was getting paler than ever. "You have no evidence of this!"

"I don't need it! I'll just tell everyone I meet. I go to the Daily Prophet. I bet they're really keen to have an interview with me. I will have my memories visualized as photos and published in the newspaper. I'll tell everyone that you're responsible for the opening of the Chamber of Secrets and Ginny Weasley's death. Who will the public believe more? The Boy Who Lived, or a man known across Britain for his pureblood bigotry and whose son had threatened Muggle-born and so-called blood traitors all school year? When I'm done with you, nothing will be left of you and your reputation! Or you set Dobby free and I leave you alone." At least for now, Harry added in his thoughts. "It is your decision alone."

Malfoy looked at him with a reddened head. Just like his son, Harry thought. "How dare you?!" he spat, pulling out his wand.

However, Harry had expected that. At the first twitching of Malfoy's hand, he quickly pulled out his wand as well. Therefore, the two so unequal figures now faced each other with their wands raised, but Harry had fought Voldemort personally (at least his memory). So he would not be afraid of his pathetic servant! Even if Harry secretly had to admit that it was still likely that Malfoy was far superior to him. But he would not show any doubts!

"Are you sure you want to attack me here, Malfoy? In the middle of Hogwarts?"

There was understanding on Malfoy's face as if he was only now realizing the scope of all of this.

"How do you decide?" asked Harry in a firm voice.

He saw Malfoy grind his jaws in anger, his eyes keeping wandering between Harry and Dobby. He had no choice, and that must have become clear to him now. He took off his left glove and threw it at Dobby, who caught it immediately.

"Dobby, you are ... free." It was obvious that these words took Malfoy a lot of effort.

Dobby's face beamed with joy. Malfoy looked at Harry with an expression of pure hatred. "You'll pay for that, Potter! You'll meet the same sticky end as your parents one of these days. Like all Mudbloods and blood traitors!"

With a last incensed stare at both of them, he swung his cloak around him, hurrying away. When Malfoy was gone, Harry turned his gaze back to the house-elf next to him.

The latter stared at him with tears in his ball eyes. "Harry Potter freed Dobby!" said Dobby shrilly. "Harry Potter freed Dobby! Harry Potter is so great, so kind, so -"

"Dobby!" Harry interrupted. "You don't have to praise me like that. That was the least I could do. You didn't deserve to be treated like this by Malfoy!"

Dobby threw his arms around Harry's middle and hugged him, starting to sob loudly. "Harry Potter is even greater than Dobby thought! Dobby will be devoted to you forever, Harry Potter sir!"

Harry smiled at the house-elf. "Thanks, Dobby. If I ever need your help, I'll tell you."

"Harry Potter just has to call Dobby's name and Dobby will come. Farewell, Harry Potter sir!" And with a final loud crack, Dobby disappeared.

Harry shook his head and walked towards the hospital wing. He was feeling extremely exhausted again. Apparently, the confrontation with Malfoy had used up the last of his remaining strength.

He also wanted to check on Daphne and make sure she was fine. Then, hopefully, a bright new morning would dawn for them.

* * *

In the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey had immediately put him in a bed and Harry had fallen asleep as soon as he closed his eyes. When he woke up again, it was already noon. So he had slept for almost ten hours. Sleep had been good for him because he felt more relaxed than he had in a long time.

The petrified victims of the basilisk were still lying in the other beds. Harry still didn't know why the basilisk's gaze had only petrified and not killed them, but this question was no longer relevant. The basilisk was dead and could never attack people again. Madam Pomfrey had happily told him that the petrified could be revived soon. Then normality could finally return to Hogwarts.

She had also told him that Daphne would wake up later in the day. She had been hit by a vile curse, but it had not had its full strength and devastating effect. Harry was once again relieved that they had not faced the real Voldemort, otherwise Daphne would undoubtedly be dead now. So Madam Pomfrey had been able to heal Daphne with some magic and potions.

And that is how it came that Harry was now sitting at Daphne's bed, holding her hand. She looked peaceful as she lay there, Harry thought, her chest lowering and lifting imperceptibly with every breath she took. Her face showed no emotion whatsoever, which was probably due to the dreamless sleep potion she had been given.

Harry gently brushed a strand of hair from her face. She was still so pale, only the dark circles around the eyes added some color to her face. It hurt Harry to see Daphne like this. If she woke up again, they would talk! He would not let her go this time until she told him everything that was bothering her, which frightened her so much that she had felt it necessary to turn away from him and their common goal. He would no longer accept excuses or falsehoods. That was all in the past.

Harry felt a familiar rage when he remembered that Daphne's parents hadn't shown up or even asked about their daughter's condition. Harry, however, was not surprised at all. That, too, would soon be a thing of the past.

Several hours passed in which Harry did not stir from his seat next to Daphne's bed. Eventually, Daphne woke up again, blinking several times to get used to the bright sunlight. Harry squeezed her hand.

"It's all good, Daph. You're in the hospital wing."

Daphne's gaze cleared and now she apparently recognized the face of Harry, who had leaned over her and smiled.

"Harry ..." Her voice was still a little rough, but that would go away.

"I'm with you, Daph. I'm not going anywhere." He looked deep into Daphne's eyes, which began to shimmer again.

Daphne swallowed loudly and then seemed to be fixing a point next to Harry's head. "I'm sorry you had to come to save me," she said in a dry voice. "It won't happen again. I'll never be a burden to you again. I will -"

"Please shut up now, Daph," Harry interrupted her flow, rolling his eyes. It was exactly as he had feared.

Daphne looked at him in surprise and with an open mouth. "What…?"

"I said you should just hold your tongue now, Daphne," repeated Harry. "You know, I was afraid you'd react like that. That you would try again to distance yourself from me, to end our partnership. But that won't wash with me anymore, do you hear?" His voice had become much more vehement. "Something was bothering you deeply, I understand. And you're terrified, I understand that too. But I don't understand your reaction to that. That you have withdrawn and turned away. That you lied. For I don't believe a single word you said to me in January. Therefore, I won't rest until I get a full explanation from you. How I react to that is _my_ decision, do you hear? You won't make this decision for me!"

"I –"

"No backchat! If you are feeling better and you can get out of bed, we go to the Room of Requirement and there we can talk. And if you can't get out of bed yet, then you'll rest. And I'll sit next to you all the time and take care of you. And that's that."

Daphne closed her eyes wearily, the raising and lowering of her chest accelerating. Suddenly, her upper body started to shake violently, her hand clenching in his.

Harry jumped up, startled. "Daphne, what's –"

Daphne opened her eyes again, and Harry saw that they were full of tears. He immediately bent over her, putting his arms around her. Daphne was now sobbing on his shoulder.

"Everything will be fine, Daphne. We ... we sort it out..." He no longer knew how to behave. Had he been too harsh?

"I ... I'm fine," said Daphne among sobs. "I think ... that I can leave the bed ... let's ... let's go to the Room of Requirement ... I just want to get it over with ... I just can't take it anymore..."

Harry looked into her tear-streaked face. It hurt his heart to see her like this, but they needed clarity. He finally had to know what she was all about. He could feel the impatience within him.

"Then I'll get Madam Pomfrey," he said in a husky voice. "She'll definitely want to see you again, I guess. And then we can go."

In fact, Madam Pomfrey examined Daphne one more time. After a few diagnostic spells, however, she allowed them to leave the hospital wing, but Daphne would have to come back tomorrow to make sure that the internal injuries didn't start again.

Thus, Harry and Daphne were now walking through the school corridors. On the way they met several other students, who continued to look at them fearfully and suspiciously. Nobody wanted to be around him for long, Harry noticed. Word had probably gotten around the castle that Ginny Weasley had died. And who would the student body probably blame for this? Harry sighed in frustration.

Daphne walked beside him, apparently not noticing any of this. She kept her head down and her arms were wrapped around her torso, which trembled violently. Harry had to keep pushing her in the right direction on the way, but he also knew that she had to sort it out for herself, whatever it was that was going on in her head. He would get his answers soon.

Finally, they reached the Room of Requirement. At Harry's request, it had taken the form of the cozy fireplace room where Harry and Daphne had spent so many happy hours.

Harry sat down in one of the armchairs, looking at Daphne, who was standing in front of him, her head turned away and still trembling all over.

"Daphne..." Harry said hesitantly. How should he continue now?

Daphne, however, made the decision for him, because with a shaky, low voice she began to tell…

* * *

_Flashback, on previous Christmas Eve, Greengrass Manor_

Daphne ran up the stairs, not caring whether she was heard or not. It just didn't matter. Her thoughts were pure chaos. Without paying attention to what she was doing, she blew the door to her mother's bedroom off its hinges and plunged into it.

There her mother was sitting on the bed, apparently about to get dressed. She stared at Daphne, startled. "What -"

Daphne did not hesitate for a moment but immediately pointed her wand at her mother. "Imperio!"

It was no comparison to the feeling when she tried to subdue her father. Unlike Morpheus Greengrass, his wife made no resistance. Daphne instantly felt the familiar, intoxicating feeling of power and surrendered to it.

"Is it true?! Tell me the truth!" Daphne cried with tears, her heart aching in her chest.

"What do you mean?" asked her mother apathetically, her empty eyes on Daphne and her head slightly tilted to the side.

"Who is my father?" Daphne's voice trembled. It just couldn't be true. Please! Anything but that!

In complete contrast to Daphne's emotional chaos, her mother answered without hesitation, in an emotionless voice, as if she was in no way aware of the significance of her words, "Your father is the Dark Lord."

The world collapsed on Daphne. She dropped to her knees. No! No! No! It just couldn't be true! She tore her hair and red sparks shot from her wand.

Her breathing became frantic, but she felt like she couldn't breathe at all. Her heart was beating so hard that it hurt. She wanted to rip it out of her chest. The furniture in the room and the walls started to tremble.

"No ... how..." Daphne stammered, trembling all over.

"Morpheus and I wanted to win his favor," said her mother, who had apparently taken Daphne's words as an order, in a still impassive voice. "But we didn't want to fight or openly announce ourselves as his supporters. That's why I offered myself to him. It was my husband's idea. The Dark Lord used me like a lifeless piece of meat. It was horrible. I felt that he cared more about subjugation and the feeling of power over me than sexual pleasure. His sperm that flowed out of me afterwards was brown and dirty. I was so disgusted. Nine months later, you were born."

Daphne had to throw up. It just couldn't be true! It was just a bad dream! But she knew it wasn't a dream. Everything here was real! Her feelings overwhelmed her.

She ran off. She ran out of her mother's bedroom. She ran out of her family's house. She kept running. She ran through the snow and deep into the forest. She had no idea how long she was running. She just wanted to get away. Away from this house, away from these people, away from this world, away from everything. At some point she was completely exhausted and fell into the high snow under a tree in the middle of the deep forest. No sunlight reached her, maybe the sun had already set. Daphne curled up tightly.

It just couldn't be true! Please! Harry would hate her for it! He could never live with it! She could never live with it herself...

She just couldn't get the pictures out of her head. Her mother, lying on her back, simply forgotten and thrown away after use. Brown dirty sperm dripping out of her ... from which she would come into life. The blood of this man, this monster ran in her veins ... Again she had to vomit. She saw strands of her hair in the pool of sick. She had always liked her hair. The only thing for which she was grateful to her mother. Harry had liked to play with her strands ...

But what about everything else? Her skin, her nose, her ears? Did she have all of this from this monster ... her ... _begetter_? Her fingernails clawed into her face. She wanted to rip it out. She wanted to rip everything out! Her damn heart too. She felt her fingernails create bleeding wounds. The blood dripped into the white snow. Now she was already staining the purity of the snow with her blood, Daphne laughed insanely. She felt like she was losing her mind.

She could never live a happy life. All her desires, all her dreams of a better, pleasant life were a thing of the past with this day. Shattered by the terrible truth. She would never have a loving family. She didn't deserve one. Harry would hate her. She was the daughter of his parents' murderer! It was almost as if Daphne could see the green flashes and hear the cries of death. He could never reciprocate her love. He would shout at her, damn her, never want to have anything to do with her again. He would get to know another woman, fall in love with her, and start a family. And he did well. She herself was a despicable monster. A freak that should never have been born. Her very existence was a mistake. She didn't deserve love, just disgust.

She felt the freezing cold paralyze her limbs. If she simply stayed here, she would have frozen to death soon. An easy, pleasant way to die. Didn't she even have the courage to kill herself, Daphne wondered insanely. She didn't deserve a happy life. She didn't deserve love. But was death her escape?

Trembling, Daphne raised her wand and pointed it at her throat. She should just end it here and now! The world was far better off without her. She herself was better off if she could escape life and this terrible truth. And Harry was better off if he never saw her again, too. Even if it hurt him, it would be a lot more gracious than if he found out that he had spent the past few months with the daughter of his parents' murderer. With the daughter of a monster. With the daughter of ... Voldemort. Daphne sobbed. Her very existence caused her pain.

She tightened her grip on her wand. Soon everything would be over...

* * *

"But you didn't kill yourself," Harry said matter-of-factly.

Daphne was slumped on the floor and was one sobbing and howling picture of misery. "No ... I was too weak..."

Harry looked at the girl crouching in front of him, his own head also a mess of thoughts and feelings. Daphne was ... Voldemort's daughter? He felt a sharp pain in his heart. That changed everything!

But did it really, asked a voice in his head. When he had previously thought that her father was a follower of Voldemort, he didn't care...

But Voldemort was the murderer of his parents! He had to perpetuate their memory!

Yes, Voldemort was the murderer of his parents. And he would take revenge for that. But that wasn't Daphne's fault...

But _his_ blood ran through her veins! He had to hate her now, loathe her!

That was what his mind told him. But his heart just couldn't make him hate her.

He heard Daphne's desperate sobs, saw her tears wet the floor. And his heart ached at the sight. These were the only words he could think of to describe his feelings. He realized that Daphne had been carrying this revelation, this terrible truth, for half a year now. Completely alone. He could not even imagine how she must have felt...

He sat next to her as if he was in a trance. Carefully, he put his arms around his partner. Daphne startled at the sudden touch and tried to pull away from his arms, but Harry did not let her go, smelling the scent of her hair again, which reminded him of oranges and vast fields of sunflowers.

How he had missed that fragrance, he thought. How he had missed Daphne! At that moment, he realized that he did not care what Daphne had revealed. Ever since he led her to this miraculous mirror on his first Christmas at Hogwarts, he knew that they shared the same desire. Even in the time after that, he witnessed this truth again and again. It was all about finding some happiness and love in a world that gave her none since the day she was born. How could he hate her when she was just another victim of the cruelty of this world? How could he hate her when he … loved her?

He pulled away from Daphne and stared straight into her tearful face and reddened eyes. Her whole face was swollen, and small bubbles formed in front of her nostrils. She really did not look very attractive at that moment. Still, Harry leaned forward without thinking about it and pressed his lips to hers. The kiss tasted salty and was far from pleasant, yet it dissipated any remaining doubts in Harry. That was right! It just felt right!

When they broke apart, Daphne looked at him, startled and shocked. She tried to say something but could not do it.

"Daphne," said Harry firmly, clutching her tightly, "I don't care, do you hear? Who your father is doesn't change a thing. It is not your fault, not your responsibility, and certainly not a reason I would hate you. It doesn't change anything. I've already told you, Daphne, and it hasn't changed: I love you!"

Harry saw the conflicting feelings in Daphne's eyes. For a brief moment, something like hope flashed but was then immediately replaced by desperate pain. "My existence is a mistake ... I don't deserve love..." she said in a broken voice.

"Don't say that!" Harry replied angrily. "Everyone deserves a chance at love. A chance to be happy."

"But…"

"No buts! I love you, Daphne! Never in my life have I been so sure of something. You are not your father! And I will never give this bastard the power over us to destroy our lives ... You are my life, Daphne! I want to spend my life with you!"

Harry had to breathe in and out several times to calm down again. Daphne trembled and looked at him with her beautiful ice-blue eyes. He saw that she was still struggling to give in to her hope. Probably, she had already resigned herself to her misery. Stupid girl!

"I love you, Daphne," said Harry, feeling his eyes welled up with tears as well. "But I'm also angry with you! How could you decide to turn away from me? Not telling me the slightest bit? Do you know how you hurt me with this?" At this point, Harry's voice also failed.

Daphne's eyes widened. "I … I never wanted to hurt you! I just wanted to protect you ... I wanted you to be fine -"

"But you did exactly the opposite! The last few months, I've felt worse than ever before in my life!"

"Harry, I ..." As Daphne struggled to find the right words, Harry recognized the truth in her eyes, which at that moment seemed like an open book to him.

"Just never do that again. Never doubt us again." With that Harry leaned forward again and kissed Daphne. The kiss was still salty, but unlike the first time, this kiss was beautiful for Harry. He tried to put all his love in this kiss, just wanting to have the old Daphne back. The Daphne who was joyous. The Daphne who schemed. With whom he wanted to spend his future so that one day they would have their own small family. He remembered the baby in his arms that he had seen in the chamber. That was the future he wanted to create with Daphne!

This time, as they slowly broke away from each other, he gently stroked her lips with his thumb, smiling at her. And this time she returned the smile, despite the leftover tears in her eyes. To Harry, the moment she smiled at him and her blue eyes beamed with joy felt like an eternity that should never end.

"Thank you, Harry!" Daphne finally said, putting her hand on his cheek to bring him closer to her again. "I love you too!" With that she kissed him. Now all dams were broken. Harry's one hand went to Daphne's back to bring her closer to him. His other hand stroked through her hair and played with her strands. It just felt right!

Daphne's arms wrapped around his neck as if she never wanted to let go of him again. At some point, however, Harry had to take a breath and broke away from her, much to her reluctance, obviously. "Daphne," laughed Harry, "I need air."

Daphne immediately pressed against him again, hugging him so hard that Harry could almost hear his ribs cracking. "I'm sorry, Harry!" she called. "I will never doubt you again! Doubt us! I love you, Harry, more than anything else in the world. More than myself. You were the reason I didn't kill myself! You are my weakness, Harry Potter! I love you! I've loved you for so long. I already loved you at Christmas. I wanted to see you again, at least one more time. That's why I wasn't able to kill myself."

Harry remembered Dumbledore's words from the previous day and had to agree with them from the bottom of his heart. "Love isn't a weakness, Daph. It's a wonderful thing. The greatest power in the world!"

He kissed her again and this time the kiss lasted even longer than the last one. Eventually, however, both children had to take a breath, looking at each other tenderly. Harry felt her hand on his cheek, while also running his thumb over the rings under her eyes to wipe away the last traces of her tears.

"But Harry," Daphne said in a trembling voice. "What if there's something of _him_ in me? I don't want to be like him. But I often feel this cruelty in me. Sometimes I just want to hurt people. Make them suffer like I suffered. You are the only person who is important to me. The others could all perish, I wouldn't care. I'm not a good person, Harry... "

"You are a person, Daphne, a human. With all the strengths and weaknesses that come with that. With all light and dark sides. You are not in the least like Voldemort. You can love. And you are loved. You're much more human than him. You'll never be like him! He has no power over us. We go our own way. I told you before, Daphne: Our story is not yet written. We write it together."

Another kiss followed. And another one. And another one. In the end, the two were just in each other's arms and enjoyed being reunited. The tears had dried up, the grief was in the past and they awaited a new morning. They did not know if the future would be good or bad, but they would face it all together. They were no longer separated! And at that thought Harry just felt happy.

At some point - it was already getting dark outside - the two children realized that they could not stay on the floor like this forever.

"I think we have to go back to our dorms," Harry said reluctantly.

"No!" Daphne's body cramped in his hug.

"Daphne, we really need -"

"No, Harry! I was incredibly stupid, and this stupidity has already made me lose you in the past few months. I never want to lose you again And at least tonight, I don't want to be alone. Please, Harry! Stay with me tonight!"

At her words, a large four-poster bed suddenly appeared in the room. Harry sighed with a smile. "If you ask me like that, I can hardly refuse, can I? All right, Daph, I'll stay with you."

With that, the two children climbed into bed. Harry put his arms around Daphne, who pressed her back tight against him.

"I love you, Harry," Daphne said softly.

"I love you too, Daphne."

Harry inhaled Daphne's scent again, feeling a pleasant warmth fill him. Everything was back to what it should be. Everything was fine again.

Within seconds, Harry had fallen asleep, and for the first time in months, no nightmares awaited him.

* * *

Daphne had never felt as safe and cared for as at that moment, feeling Harry's arms around her and huddling up to him. Their love was the only thing that mattered. Their love was the only thing that was important to her. As long as she had Harry, nothing in this world could bring her to her knees. She was deaf to the ugly voice inside her head that told her she was worthless and did not deserve love. Harry loved her and she loved Harry. That certainty was her sanctuary, her little piece of heaven in this hell of life.

* * *

**Next chapter:** The Rediscovered Couple

**Preview:**

_Careful not to touch the still glowing metal, the two stepped through the opening and into the darkness that awaited them behind_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The revelation of Daphne's father was almost a bit anti-climactic, wasn't it? ^^ But I think most of you have already figured it out before, anyway.
> 
> I'm really sorry for Ginny. In principle, she's a very interesting and tragic character that was too underdeveloped in the books, which was also my problem with the Harry/Ginny romance in the books. In fanfictions I read great stories about both. Here I simply saw no way how the events in the chamber could have turned out well for her. However, it also somehow fits the tone of this story that Harry's canon wife has just died on the side and Harry doesn't even notice...
> 
> Apropos, Riddle used Ginny's wand if you were wondering.
> 
> By the way, I imagined the fiendfyre as a mixture of a destructive force of nature and a living creature. For me it definitely has a kind of will, which you have to subdue in order to be able to control the fire.
> 
> The next chapter will deal with the aftermath of what happened in this chapter, including Harry and Daphne again visiting the Chamber of Secrets...
> 
> At the end, a request: I am looking for one or two people who would be interested in proofreading (especially grammar) my chapters before publication. If you are interested, please feel free to contact me. Just so I know who to contact if I need to.


	13. The Rediscovered Couple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to Verlor on fanfiction.net (id: 11113787) for beta reading this chapter! His help has greatly improved the chapter. Any mistakes that may remain belong to me alone.
> 
> Furthermore, many thanks to everyone who gave me feedback on the last chapter. I am happy that so many like my story, even though I know that not all of my past and future decisions will be made for everyone. I read every single one of your reviews and try to keep improving. Your comments really motivate me.
> 
> Some mystery, drama, self-doubt and confrontation in this chapter. Sounds like my teenage years ^^

**Chapter 13 – The Rediscovered Couple**

When Harry woke up the next morning, he briefly wondered why his face was full of hair, before noticing something warm and soft pressing comfortably against his groin area –

Suddenly he remembered everything! Embarrassed, he moved his body back a little, bringing a _slightly less arousing_ distance between himself and Daphne.

Daphne, however, didn't seem to like the sudden loss of contact, because now she also moved back, huddling up to Harry's hug, who still had his arms around her, trying to at least turn his lower body away from Daphne.

"Daphne, are you awake?" Harry whispered, his breath brushing her face.

Daphne grumbled softly. "Now I am," she replied, tired and somewhat annoyed, but then she turned around, looking straight into Harry's face. She was already less pale than yesterday, her dark circles no longer so ubiquitous, and her blue eyes shone with joy.

Harry smiled at his friend, which she returned. "Did you sleep well, princess?" he teased.

"Better than usual lately. Only in the middle of the night I was piqued by something." A mischievous smile had crept across Daphne's face.

Harry felt the blood shoot into his head. Daphne, however, had now put her head on his chest. "I've slept better than ever, Harry," she said genuinely, before suddenly her stomach began to growl loudly.

"Sounds like someone's hungry," laughed Harry.

"Someone hasn't eaten anything for a long time," Daphne replied with mock indignation. "Madam Pomfrey's artificial-nutrition spells are all well and good, but they just don't replace proper food!"

"Then it's best to go for breakfast. I am hungry too."

"Just let me refresh myself." And with a gentle kiss on his lips, Daphne got up and disappeared into an adjacent bathroom, which the Room of Requirement had created at that very moment. Harry stayed behind, stroking his lips with a smile. He could get used to such a farewell.

He realized that he should also use a bathroom before going to breakfast. And as if on cue, a door to another bathroom appeared in the wall. Harry just loved this room!

When the two children had finished their respective morning hygiene, they made their way to the Great Hall. Harry held out his hand to Daphne and after a brief hesitation Daphne took it. They smiled at each other and Harry felt the familiar, pleasant warmth fill him. How much could change in a day.

They did not meet a single soul on the way down, but that changed as soon as they entered the entrance hall. Dozens of pairs of eyes looked at them, partly with fear and partly with disgust, and a loud murmur went through the hall.

"All idiots," whispered Daphne, proudly raising her head. Harry felt her hand squeezing his, and Harry smiled gratefully at his partner. He was already acquainted with the behavior of the other students. Now, however, that he knew he had Daphne by his side again, he did not care whether the other students despised him.

Proudly, the couple walked through the entrance hall and the students willingly made room for them. In the Great Hall, they sat down in their usual seats at the very end of the Slytherin table. The hall was already filled with students, and Harry saw that Dumbledore was also sitting in the middle of the teacher's table again, nodding to Harry, which Harry returned. He glanced over the Slytherin table. Most avoided his eyes. Parkinson, however, looked at Daphne with a curious expression on her face, but quickly looked away as Harry sneered at her.

"Have your roommates tried to do anything to you in the past few months?" Harry asked quietly.

"No," said Daphne, placing her hand on his. "But thanks for worrying."

Before Harry could answer, Dumbledore rose from his seat, commanding silence.

"Dear students, I'm happy to be back at Hogwarts. Since today I've been reinstated as headmaster." Many people clapped. "But my joy goes along with infinite sadness. Professor McGonagall has already told you about the death of Ginny Weasley." Especially at the Gryffindor table, many students bowed their heads with sorrow. "I'm devastated too. With Ginny Weasley, the wizarding world is not only losing an eager, promising student and brilliant witch who would surely have achieved great things. Above all, we have lost a loving, young girl. A girl with dreams and hopes ... She left us much too early." At this point Dumbledore's voice trembled and Harry felt the guilt. There had simply been no way he could have saved both Daphne and her, he tried to convince himself. "The only thing that gives me some comfort is that Ginny's death has not been in vain. The Chamber of Secrets is closed. Hogwarts is safe again!"

Harry noticed a lot of eyes on him, but he had put on an emotionless expression. "Damn idiots," he heard Daphne whisper next to him again.

Dumbledore continued in an insistent voice, "I just want to ask you that when her brothers return, you will treat them with all your compassion. If they need you, be there for them. And if they want to be alone, please respect that too." Dumbledore cleared his throat. "In the light of these terrible events, the exams have been canceled. Classes, however, will continue as usual. So eat now and then off to class."

Normally, cancelling the exams would have caused a burst of joy among the students, but no one laughed or rejoiced. A depressing atmosphere had gripped the hall, and nobody took more time than necessary for breakfast.

Harry and Daphne also ate quickly without talking to each other. In the dead silent hall, they would have worried too much about unwanted attention.

When they finally got up and left the great hall, they were approached by Professor McGonagall.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Greengrass, please wait a moment."

With that, she led them outside the front gates, waving her wand. "Here we should be undisturbed. And besides, nobody can listen to us anymore."

"Thank you, Professor," said Harry. "We really appreciate that."

"Anytime, Mr. Potter. Well, then I would like to start right away. First of all, I want to tell you that of course we noticed that you didn't spend the night in your dorms." Harry and Daphne looked guiltily on the ground, but did not regret anything. A slight smile appeared on McGonagall's face. "But since you didn't get caught, I'll let it pass. However, twenty points from Slytherin, respectively ... I guess you had a lot to talk about and catch up on. Please allow me to say that I am glad to see you both together again. You both look a lot happier." She pointed to the still intertwined hands of Harry and Daphne. Harry was a little embarrassed at McGonagall's words, but he still lightly squeezed Daphne's hand.

"Unfortunately, I also have to address a less pleasant matter," said McGonagall hesitantly. "Mr. Potter, the Weasleys, want to ask you to lead them into the chamber. They would like to recover their daughter's body."

Harry felt like he had an ice block in his stomach, and Daphne looked at him worriedly. "There is no body, professor," she replied in a cool voice.

"That's right," Harry said. "I don't know how much Professor Dumbledore told you, but our fight there destroyed everything. We could only just escape. I'm sorry, professor, but there's nothing left for the Weasleys to recover. I'm really sorry ... I also don't want to go back..."

"Is there anything else?" Daphne's voice cut the silence.

McGonagall looked at them sadly. "That's of course ... unfortunate," she said in a husky voice. "But I'll tell the Weasleys. Your condolences, too. Otherwise, I have nothing more. Please take care of yourself. Your classmates are a little ... confused right now, but I'm sure that will wear off. I'll see you in class tomorrow. I hope you don't forget to do your homework. Your practical achievements are always impeccable, but you also have to show this work ethic in your written work."

"We will, professor," said Harry.

"And have a nice day," added Daphne.

With that, Professor McGonagall went back in the castle, leaving Harry and Daphne outside, the morning sun warming their faces. It was really a wonderful day.

"Let's walk a bit," suggested Daphne.

Harry nodded. "That's a good idea."

The two children walked along the lake and at some point, sat down with their backs against a large oak tree. Daphne put her head on Harry's shoulder as they watched some ducks paddling on the calm water of the lake. Daphne leaned forward, and Harry now looked into her sparkling ice-blue eyes, which were once again filled with vitality.

"Harry," she said softly, "I know you don't want to go back to the chamber. Honestly, I don't want to either. We almost died there…" Daphne paused.

Harry brushed a strand of hair from her face. "But we didn't die, Daph. And above all, we didn't give up. We fought. And we won."

"We did, Harry. Or rather you. But what I'm trying to say is that neither of us want to go back there. Still, I think we should do it one more time, going back to the chamber I mean. Not to recover any bodies, even if they hadn't been consumed by the flames. No, we should do it to get some closure. And ... we should make sure there is really nothing left there. Nothing from Slytherin or ... Voldemort. After all, there must be a reason why it's called the Chamber of Secrets, right?"

Harry thought about Daphne's words. Actually, he would like to avoid going back to the place where he almost lost Daphne, remembering holding Daphne's seemingly lifeless body in his arms there, or she spitting all that blood. A cold shiver ran down his back, before he suddenly realized that maybe it was not about what he needed, but Daphne. Perhaps she had to see the place where she almost died one more time to leave those memories behind. And her argument that they should play safe that there were not any malicious remains left also sounded logical. And if Daphne wanted to go back there, he certainly wouldn't let her go alone!

"All right, Daph," he replied. "Let's return to the chamber one more time ... Also, I think my Invisibility Cloak should still be in Moaning Myrtle's toilet. In the heat of the moment, I just left it there."

A loving shimmer appeared in Daphne's eyes, but could not prevent her mocking response. "What shall I make of you, Harry Potter? You have such a powerful magical artifact, one that some people would even kill to take possession of, and you leave it in a loo."

"In my defense, these were exceptional circumstances!" laughed Harry.

* * *

"You slid down there?!" Daphne asked in disbelief as she looked at the large pipe opening that had appeared behind the sink.

"What? Is it too dirty for you, Milady?" Harry replied, amused. "Does madam want to change before going out?"

"I hate you Harry."

"I love you too, Daph."

Daphne sighed. "At least now I understand why you wanted to borrow a broom from Madam Hooch. I also want to avoid having to climb this dirty pipe later. You actually need your own broom … Well, here goes, right?" Daphne pointed to the pipe.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Am I correct in assuming that you want me to go ahead?"

"Yes, I expect that from my boyfriend," said Daphne with a big grin. "Besides, you already know the way."

"Boyfriend, eh? Then follow me!"

With that, Harry climbed into the pipe with the broom in his hand and let himself slide down, hearing Daphne slide down the pipe just behind him. The second time, the slide did not seem to take as long as the last time. Or maybe it seemed this way because he was much more relaxed this time. Panic and fear rarely made you a patient person.

However, the sudden impact on the stone floor came as unexpected as ever. Harry had just gotten up again when Daphne was shooting out of the pipe over him. Dropping the broom to the floor, he caught Daphne, whereupon he almost collapsed.

Daphne looked at him with tousled hair and beaming eyes. "It was almost fun, wasn't it?"

"Yes, almost," Harry said hesitantly. "Um, would you mind if I dropped you off again? You are quite heavy."

Daphne slapped him indignantly against his chest, but let him drop her without protest. Both drew their wands, creating magical spheres of light to see something in the dark, and glanced at the numerous animal bones and skulls on the ground.

"Charming," Daphne said dryly.

Harry chuckled. "Now that you mention it. Last time, I didn't get around to really appreciate the interior equipment."

So, the two went along the dark tunnel. As they passed the gigantic snakeskin, Daphne's eyes widened, but neither of them said a word. Finally, the tunnel ended, and they saw a towering wall, a huge hole being there where the snakes carved into the stone used to guard the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets. The Fiendfyre had left nothing but destruction here.

They climbed through the hole and were in the chamber, seeing a veritable scene of destruction. The huge stone pillars on the sides were completely destroyed, only a few boulders still lay around. The entire ground was covered with dark ash. It smoked and smoldered in several places. And it was still hot, though not as unbearable as when the blazing inferno had raged there. Nevertheless, Daphne raised her wand, placing cooling spells on both of them. Harry immediately felt more comfortable.

Slowly they walked over the ash-covered underground, Harry holding his arm in front of his mouth to avoid inhaling any of it. He was absorbed in his thoughts, remembering the past events.

"It's weird, isn't it?" he said thoughtfully. "It all seems so unreal to me. As if it all happened in another life. But it was only the day before yesterday."

"I know what you mean," Daphne replied, and Harry saw how tense she was. "I'm no longer the same person as I was then."

"The thought that it was me who unleashed this destruction is also kind of scary..."

Daphne stopped, taking his hand holding his wand. "That's actually something that should make me angry with you. I had actually told you not to try again!" she said with a serious look, which relaxed with her next words. "However, I let it pass this time. Even if you almost killed both of us…" With that, she stood on tiptoe and kissed Harry on the cheek, looking at him with a mischievous smile.

"Hey! Who let herself be kidnapped into the chamber in the first place?" Harry replied with a laugh, whereupon Daphne also had to smile. Their laughter, however, quickly died out in the heavy dead silence of the chamber. Nervously, they continued on their way.

As they continued to advance into the chamber, Harry saw in the semi-darkness that there were other tunnel openings on the sides that had been hidden behind the stone pillars the last time. Maybe they could explore them later. Finally, they saw the huge metal statue of Salazar Slytherin in front of them. The Fiendfyre had not been able to destroy it. Harry looked up, glancing at the dark wizard's monkey-like face, realizing that Daphne was his descendant! So their fight here two days ago had almost been a family dispute, he thought amused.

"Harry, look there," Daphne's voice tore him out of his thoughts.

Lowering his gaze, he followed Daphne's outstretched arm, pointing to a spot between the statue's feet. Harry struggled to see something in the dim light, but it seemed like there was an opening in the metal ... an opening that definitely had not existed the last time!

"It seems there is a hole," he said, stepping closer to the statue. They realized that there was indeed a round opening in the statue. Its circular shape was perfect and the edges smooth, as if it had been deliberately placed there. The metal was still glowing reddish.

"This is not the Fiendfyre's work," Daphne said, before letting one of her spheres of light float through the opening, revealing a stone tunnel beyond. "But maybe the flames have opened that entrance. I wonder where this tunnel leads to..."

"Then let's find out!" A thirst for adventure pervaded Harry, but they also had to be careful, he reminded himself. After placing the broom on the floor in front of the statue, he held out his hand, which Daphne took eagerly.

With raised wands and watchful eyes, they followed the call of the unknown. Careful not to touch the still glowing metal, the two stepped through the opening and into the darkness that awaited them behind.

They saw that the stone that surrounded them was even darker in color than the stone walls of the chamber and that the tunnel went down steeply. Harry and Daphne exchanged a look and nodded, before descending, very carefully, taking one step at a time.

They had been walking for several minutes when they noticed that the air around them was getting colder and colder, veils of mist forming in front of their faces every time they breathed out. Harry lifted the cooling spells and replaced them with warming spells.

It went deeper and deeper into the earth. By now, the stone walls had become uneven and rugged.

"This tunnel isn't man-made," Daphne said in a low voice, as if she did not dare to break the silence, and Harry tightened the grip on her hand.

Harry felt like they had been walking down the narrow tunnel for ages when the path in front of them flattened out again. The tunnel widened and it seemed like they were entering some kind of cave, but they could only see very little in the faint glow of their magical spheres of light. With a wave of his wand, Harry sent the spheres ahead to illuminate the entire area. However, the spheres suddenly stopped in the air as if they had hit a wall. But there was nothing. Only air. Exchanging surprised look, Harry and Daphne cautiously proceeded forward.

When they reached the stopped spheres of light, Harry stretched out and actually bumped into a kind of barrier in midair. He pushed hard against it, but he just couldn't overcome it. Beside him, Daphne also tried unsuccessfully.

"What's that?" asked Harry.

"A magical barrier. A kind of force field." Daphne answered in a thoughtful tone. "We cannot overcome it."

"But what is this barrier supposed to protect?" Harry poured even more energy into the magical spheres so that they might be able to see what was behind the barrier.

They were now bathed in brilliant light. Harry focused the beams of light on the darkness behind the barrier, curiously leaning forward as far as possible. And finally, they could see something.

"Are these bookshelves?" he heard Daphne ask.

Harry, however, was captivated by something completely different. Aghast, he shrank back.

"Harry, what's wrong?"

Harry could not answer, staring stunned at the figures in front of them. The woman had closed her eyes, but he knew they were blood-red in color. Her white skin and pitch-black hair were unmistakable. That was the woman he had seen when he had touched Fawkes before Christmas! Without a doubt! The woman was sitting upright on the floor with her arms wrapped around a man Harry could only see the back of. He, too, had dark hair, though not as black as the woman's hair. Both were dressed in old-fashioned, greenish robes. And they did not move a bit as if they were petrified.

Daphne had followed his gaze and flinched as well. "There are ... people," she said in disbelief. "But what's –"

"I know who this woman is," Harry interrupted her, his heart racing. Daphne was now looking at him astonished. In a shaky voice, he continued, "This is the woman I saw when I touched Fawkes."

There was understanding on Daphne's face, followed by confusion. "But ... but if Fawkes knows this woman ... who is she? Who is the man? What are they doing here? Are they dead?"

"I ... I don't know. They seem so lifeless. But they look so real." Harry was pressing his entire body against the barrier in the empty space. Closing his eyes, he tried to Apparate behind the barrier, also unsuccessfully. "I can't Apparate here either. Is there really no way to overcome this barrier?"

"I fear not," Daphne said, knocking on the invisible field of force with her wand. "I ... I think the barrier was created so that people cannot enter the area behind it..."

No people! Harry had a flash of inspiration. In a loud voice he called, "Dobby!"

There was a loud bang and the house elf appeared in front of them, dressed in a football jersey in bright colors that was much too large and a kind of Scottish kilt.

"Harry Potter Sir called Dobby and Dobby came," his shrill voice rang out as he hopped up and down excitedly.

A little cough made Harry turn his attention back to Daphne, who was watching him with an arched eyebrow. "Anything you want to tell me, Harry?"

Harry smiled guiltily at Daphne, stroking his hair as he did so. "Yes, so Dobby said he would always help me if I called him. Because I somehow freed him from Malfoy, you know. I forgot to tell you…"

"Harry Potter is a great, honorable, powerful wizard! Dobby will be devoted to Harry Potter forever!" came the squeaky voice of Dobby again.

Daphne looked at Dobby with a curious look. "Then we will definitely have more to do with each other in the future," she spoke deliberately in a friendly manner. "I'm Daphne, Dobby. Nice to meet you."

Dobby's bat-like ears shook excitedly. "Friends of Harry Potter are friends of Dobby, too, Miss Daphne."

"Do you already have a new family, Dobby?" asked Daphne.

"Oh no, miss. Dobby is now a free elf!"

Daphne glanced at Harry, which told him that she had a plan, and he decided to let her do as she liked. Daphne knelt down in front of Dobby so that she could look directly into his yellowish eyes. "Dobby, what would you say if Harry hired you?" she said. "Not like the other house-elves. No, you would sign a real employment contract, which you can of course terminate in the future if you want to. And you would have rights: time off, vacation and of course a salary. I'm sure Harry can make you an extremely generous offer."

Harry nodded, having decided to adopt Daphne's plan. "Yes, Dobby. What do you think of Daphne's proposal?"

Dobby looked at them with wide eyes, before suddenly jumping forward and hugging Daphne, who was still kneeling in front of him and was now crying out in surprise. Then Dobby broke away from her and inestead pounced on Harry. Squeaking loudly, he hugged Harry's legs.

"Dobby says yes! Dobby says yes! Mister Harry and Miss Daphne are the friendliest and nicest people Dobby has ever met." Dobby had apparently forgotten the moment when Daphne indirectly threatened him with death at the beginning of the school year, Harry thought.

"Great, Dobby!" Harry said happily. "Just tell me how much you want to get. Before that, however, I have a request for you."

"It would be a great honor for Dobby to help Harry Potter! What can Dobby do?"

"There's an invisible barrier over there, Dobby. Can you maybe break through it?"

Dobby's eyes followed Harry's outstretched arm, looking at the spot Harry pointed to. Only now did Dobby seem to notice where they were, because he then gazed at the entire cave, begore walking to the invisible barrier and pushing lightly against it. So he couldn't just walk through it as well, Harry thought.

However, Dobby cocked his head and seemed to be thinking. There was another loud bang and Dobby was gone, only to reappear half a second later two meters further back in the cave. Behind the barrier! He actually made it!

Harry and Daphne rushed forward, pressing themselves against the invisible wall.

"Dobby!" Harry called excitedly. "What's there? What's going on with these two people?"

The house-elf looked around visibly uncomfortable. "Dobby feels very strong dark magic," he said, as if it were painful to speak. Dobby snapped briefly, and a shining sphere of light appeared over his head, which now illuminated the entire rest of the cave.

They could see much more than before. Harry's eyes were magically drawn to the two embraced figures that looked almost like statues. Now, however, Harry could see deep sadness and regret on the mysterious woman's face. There was a shiny trace on her right cheek, as if a tear had just slipped down there. But he still could not see anything of the man except his rear and the back of his head. Otherwise, tall shelves full of books and scrolls could be seen in the background, as well as a kind of desk and a large bed. In fact, all this would have looked very homely had it not been for the uncomfortable atmosphere that somehow seemed ubiquitous. Was that the dark magic Dobby felt?

"Dobby doesn't want to touch them," he heard the unusually serious voice of the house-elf. "Dobby doesn't want to touch anything here. But I don't hear a breath or a heartbeat from the two people. Dobby thinks they're dead. But there seems to be some kind of freshness spell over them."

"A stasis spell," Daphne said quietly next to Harry.

Dobby was now in front of the bookshelves. "Dobby feels a lot of dark magic here, too. Dobby has never felt anything like that, not even with the Malfoys. It's very ... uncomfortable for Dobby."

Suddenly, Dobby froze in motion, his long ears straightening up, and with big eyes he turned back to the motionless, hugging figures.

"Dobby, what's wrong?!" Harry asked excitedly.

"Dobby heard something," said the house-elf hesitantly. "A heartbeat. Only one. But now Dobby hears nothing anymore."

"A heartbeat?" came Daphne's surprised voice. Harry exchanged a quick look with her, noticing she was at least as excited as he was. He felt goose-bumps.

Dobby had come closer to the mysterious figures, straining his ears. Harry and Daphne also listened intently, neither of them daring to utter the slightest peep. There was nothing else they could do here on the other side of the barrier anyway.

Several minutes passed in this way while they waited for another heartbeat. Instead, Harry could hear his own pounding heart all too well. The blood roared in his ears, and Daphne had taken his hand, clutching it so tight it almost hurt.

"There it was again!" Dobby called out loud at some point. "A single heartbeat! From the woman! Dobby is sure!"

"She lives?" Daphne asked in disbelief.

"Her heart is beating," Dobby confirmed.

Harry frowned. "But at least ten minutes have passed since the last heartbeat ... How can she live?" He looked at the figures again. "And the man, Dobby?"

"Dobby doesn't hear anything from the man. He's really dead."

"Harry, we have to help her!" said Daphne, looking at him with sparkling eyes. "I ... I can't understand it, but I just know that we must ... help her! Somehow, I feel a terrible sadness when I look at them. I cannot explain it…"

"Fawkes!" Harry shouted loudly, whereupon his voice echoed through the cave. Daphne looked at him questioningly. "I told you I saw this woman when I touched Fawkes on his burning day! And then I also felt a terrible sadness that seemed to come from Fawkes. And a feeling of regret. It is exactly these feelings that I feel now, just like you, Daphne!"

"I didn't feel anything like that when Fawkes was sitting on my shoulder," Daphne said thoughtfully. "Or when he visited me in my dreams. I felt more like he wanted to protect me…"

"Maybe because it wasn't his burning day? I can't explain it otherwise."

Daphne shook her head. "We cannot sort that out now. But we still have to do something, don't we?" She looked at Harry with a desperate look.

But what could they do? Harry turned back to Dobby and asked, "Dobby, can you tell how long the two have been down here?"

Dobby's ears were drooping, and he looked around helplessly. "For a long time. Dobby can't say more. The spells here are very old. And Dobby feels that nobody has been here for a very long time. Maybe even for more than a thousand years."

"We have to find out what happened here. Who they are!" said Daphne, clutching Harry's hands.

"You're right, Daph," Harry agreed. "But we can't do anything at the moment. We can't even touch the two ... Do you think we should tell Dumbledore or someone else about this? Maybe they could -"

Daphne was shaking her head vehemently. "No, that wouldn't be a good idea! I just know it. Please believe me Harry. I just have the feeling that no one else should know about it except us. This dark magic here… no, no one should know about it!" At her last words, a glitter appeared in her eyes. That was the scheming Daphne Harry had missed so much in the past few months.

"Okay. But what should we do then?"

Daphne seemed to be thinking hard before finally answering. "Let's leave everything here for now. Both the two as well as all of the books and scrolls. If they've really been here for a thousand years, then a few more weeks won't matter. Then in the summer Dobby might be able to bring them to my home. Then we can deal with them there."

That sounded like a good plan, Harry thought, looking at Dobby again. "Could you do that, Dobby?"

The house-elf's bat-like ears had straightened up again. "Even if it's uncomfortable for Dobby, Dobby can do it if he only has to transport the things for a short time."

"Thanks, Dobby," said Harry, smiling.

Beside him, Daphne nodded eagerly. "You really are the best house-elf in the world, Dobby!"

Dobby leaped for joy. "Thank you very much, Mister Harry and Miss Daphne! Is there anything else Dobby can do?"

"Not for now," Harry replied. "I'll call you again in the summer. Then you can help me. And then I'll give you your salary too. Thanks again, Dobby! You really helped us a lot."

"It was a great honor for Dobby to serve Harry Potter. Farewell, Harry Potter sir." And with a loud bang, Dobby was gone.

Harry and Daphne were left, looking at each other with a thoughtful look. Then at the same time they looked back at the mysterious couple, whoever they were.

"I can't understand it," Daphne said in a low voice. "But I just feel this desire to help them, or rather her. I've never experienced that before. I want to find out what happened here, who they are."

"We will, Daphne! Just not now, but in due time. We have a plan and now I think we should go again. It's going to be a long way up." With that, Harry held out his hand, which she gladly took. And together they stepped back into the dark tunnel, going up to the Chamber of Secrets, neither of them saying a word all the way up. It was not until they stepped out of the opening in the metal statue of Salazar Slytherin that Harry felt he could breathe freely again. He realized how tense he had been before.

"Do you also feel like you've woken up from a dream?" asked Daphne.

Harry looked into his partner's face, smiling slightly. "Somehow. That was definitely not what I expected to find. It will never be boring with us, will it? Now we have another mystery to unravel."

That made Daphne smile too. "And we'll do that together. We'll get to the bottom of this. We'll find out who the man and woman are. Why and how the woman can still be alive. And what all this has to do with Fawkes." Daphne then looked around the chamber. "Do we really have to fly through the pipe now?"

"I saw more tunnels on the sides earlier," Harry replied. "Maybe one of them leads outside."

With that Harry took the broom he had previously laid on the floor and together the two began to search for an exit, entering the nearest tunnel, which was several meters wide and high. After a long bend they saw an all too familiar dark snake-shaped silhouette on the stone wall. Apart from that, nothing was left of the basilisk.

"By the way, how could the basilisk survive down here for so long?" asked Daphne.

Harry shrugged. "That's probably another secret that we can't solve now."

They continued down the tunnel, several other tunnels going off on the way. It seemed like a real underground labyrinth, but they decided to continue following the main path, which was constantly leading upwards. Eventually, they reached a towering stone wall, into which two snakes biting their tails were engraved, even if they were not as large as the ones that had guarded the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets.

Harry was about to speak the opening command when Daphne put her hand on his lips. "I want to try this time," she said with a mischievous smile.

"Go ahead," replied Harry, pointing to the stone snakes.

Daphne eyed the snakes intently and let out an eerie-sounding hiss that Harry understood easily though. _**"Open!"**_

In fact, the two snakes broke apart, opening a passage through the stone wall. Harry and Daphne walked through and were greeted by bright sunshine; they had to hold their hands in front of their faces to avoid being blinded by the light.

"Ah, fresh air," Harry rejoiced, taking a deep breath.

"Yes, it was a bit musty down there," laughed Daphne, looking down at herself. "And dirty." She cast a cleaning spell on them both, similar to the one Professor McGonagall had used on them on their first day of school. In the meantime, the passage had closed behind them.

"We're near the forbidden forest," Harry remarked. "There is the castle". He indicated the tall towers of Hogwarts, which were a fair way off.

He sat down on the broom, leaving enough room for Daphne. Reluctantly, Daphne sat behind him. He knew she did not enjoy flying as much as he did. However, when they took off and soared into the air and Harry could feel the wind on his face, he just relished it. It was a wonderful feeling of complete freedom. Daphne had wrapped her arms around him but was having trouble with her long hair that blew into her face again and again.

At the castle they returned the broom to Madam Hooch, which gave them a suggestive look. She probably thought they were just coming back from some romantic rendezvous. As romantic as sewage pipes, an ash-covered scene of destruction, and a thousand-year-old mystery about what appeared to be a half-dead couple could be, Harry thought amused.

The two then walked towards the Great Gall. Soon it would be lunch time, and Harry realized how hungry he was.

"That with Dobby was a great idea, by the way," said Daphne cheerfully. "Why did you choose to free him?"

Harry's face darkened somewhat. "Nobody deserves to be treated the way the Malfoys treated him. How they tortured him." He put on a wry smile. "And it's always good to have an ally like Dobby, isn't it? He was extremely helpful today."

"How Gryffindor and Slytherin at the same time, my intriguing nobleman," Daphne replied, suddenly standing in front of Harry. With shining eyes, she moved her head to his and kissed him. Her lips were so soft, Harry thought, surrendering to the kiss, his arms wrapping around Daphne's waist and pressing her even closer to him. Daphne also put her arms around his neck. Their kiss lasted a long time but was interrupted by Harry's loud stomach growl.

Daphne released her lips from his. "Now it's you who is hungry," she laughed. "I still have to go to Madam Pomfrey for my check-up. You can go to lunch. I will come later."

Harry smiled at her gratefully. He was really hungry. After all, they had moved a lot this morning.

So the couple split up. Daphne went to the hospital wing and Harry entered the Great Hall.

* * *

At lunch Harry immediately tucked in. At some point, however, he noticed that Daphne had not returned yet. And she did not come back for the rest of the meal either.

And that is how it came that Harry was now looking for his girlfriend. He was worried that something bad had happened. Should he go to the hospital wing? Maybe Daphne was still there. However, as he concentrated on Daphne in his mind, it suddenly seemed as if he should rather look for her on the castle grounds. He could feel Daphne, realizing that she was sad about something. Harry followed this spiritual trail that led him to the lake of Hogwarts.

There he finally found Daphne sitting on a large rock in the sun, clenching her knees, the summer wind playing with her long honey blonde strands. Harry paused to look at her. She looked beautiful, he thought, but he also noticed that something deeply grieved her.

"Here you are," Harry said, sitting down next to his partner. "What's wrong, Daphne? I feel that something is causing you sorrow. Didn't you say you that you would tell me everything from now on?"

Daphne looked up, and Harry could still see some tear marks on her face. "That's why I sat down here. I knew you would find me here," Daphne said in a low voice. "Since you have watched me here under your cloak in the last months." She sobbed loudly, and tears came to her eyes.

Harry put his arm around Daphne, looking her straight in the eyes. "What's wrong, Daphne?"

Daphne wiped the tears from her face with her sleeve. "What effect do you have on me, Harry?" she said, trying to choke back her tears. "I can't handle all these new feelings."

Harry tightened his grip. "Daphne, please tell me what's wrong. What happened?"

Her beautiful ice-blue eyes looked straight into his face. "I was with Madam Pomfrey ..." Her voice faltered.

"And?"

"She ... she told me it left its mark ... what my parents did to me. For years." Daphne closed her eyes, but tears still spilled from them. She continued in a trembling voice, "I'll never be able to have children, Harry!" As if saying these words had been the final dam break, Daphne wept freely now, her entire body trembling like crazy.

Harry hugged her, comfortingly stroking her back. His own head was a mess, but he realized that he had to be there for Daphne, who was still sobbing. Pushing her away a little, he raised her head so that he could look her directly in the eye again.

"Daphne, how old are we?" he asked in a vigorous voice.

Daphne looked at him in confusion.

"How old are we, Daphne? Tell me!"

"12 ... almost 13," Daphne replied among sobs, still confused.

"And when do you want to have children?" Harry asked further.

"I ... I don't know. When I grow up. But that's not possible –"

"So not now, is it?" Harry stared intently into her wide eyes.

"N-no," stammered Daphne.

"Then we still have time, Daphne," said Harry, hugging her again and stroking tenderly through her soft hair and across her back. "We will find a solution. As we always do. Everything will be fine. Don't worry. We'll sort it out…"

Harry kept on talking to Daphne and comforting her as her tears slowly dried up. At some point her breath calmed down, the trembling of her body stopped, and she just sat there, her head pressed against Harry's chest. Her chest rose and fell gently now. Harry was still stroking her hair, inhaling her intoxicating scent. He believed what he said to Daphne! They would find a way!

Daphne broke free from Harry's embrace. "Thank you, Harry," she said in a husky voice. "You're right. We'll do it, we're still so young ... I've been crying far too much lately."

Harry tried to smile. "Sometimes you must cry too, Daphne. Suppressed tears only hurt yourself in the end, even if it hurts me to see you cry. I wish for a future in which none of us have to shed tears other than tears of joy."

Learning forward, he kissed Daphne. And once again, the kiss tasted salty. They really had to break this repetitive cycle of pain and comfort! Was it too much? Wishing to live a happy life? Free from all the constraints and atrocities of this world? Eventually, they would be happy and carefree, Harry promised. He would do whatever was necessary to achieve that.

They ended the kiss, pressing their foreheads together. "I like our kisses better without tears," said Daphne, trying to smile, even if she failed quite a bit.

"Me too."

Daphne's sparkling eyes now looked so genuine that Harry was overcome by a feeling of love for his partner. Daphne put her hand on his cheek. "Harry, when I say that I love you, it's not just that. I love you so much! Before I met you, before I really got to know you, I had no hopes or expectations for my life. I came to terms with it long ago. With the pain. With the loneliness. With the fact that I would never find happiness. Because I had never experienced it before. I didn't even know it. Happiness, joy, love. I thought I would go through seven years of school. At home, my parents would torture me as usual. Maybe one day I would die from it. Maybe it would have even been fine with me. I thought that life had nothing to offer...

"But then I met you. You messed up my entire life, or rather my idea of it. Starting with that damn mirror you had to drag me to. I think if I looked into the mirror again today, I would see something different than I did then ... Oh Harry, I love you so much! You are always there for me. You are a better person than I am, but still you don't turn away from me. You saw so much of my dark side, of my hatred, my anger, my fear. You even found out about my parentage, but you still say that you love me! I know that because of your own past you want nothing more than a family of your own. And even if I may never be able to give you children, you won't turn away from me. No, you comfort me and give a melodramatic speech to dispel my worries.

"You are my anchor, Harry! Sometimes I feel as if all these new feelings overwhelm me. But then I feel that warmth in me when I think of you. I believe you when you say that you love me. Really! I never want to doubt us again. But I can't help it. I'm afraid that I'm not good enough for you..."

Here Daphne's voice stopped. Harry had been listening speechless the entire time. Now it was he who was almost overwhelmed by his feelings, so he simply followed his instinct and kissed Daphne again. It was a long, hard kiss whose only goal was to remove all doubts. When they broke up again, Harry felt like he had been running a marathon.

"Was that enough to show you that you are exactly the right person for me," he asked, gasping, "or do I have to give one of my – how did you say - melodramatic speeches again?"

"So you don't think I'm not good enough for you?"

"You're so much more than just good for me, Daphne. We complete each other. Honestly, it hurts when I see how your life has shaped you. This lack of love. It hurts me to see how much self-doubt and fear you carry around with you. And I know that if I were sincere with myself, I would find a lot of that in me too ... I can't change our past. But I can fight for our future to be better."

"We're a weird pair, aren't we?" Daphne asked with a constrained smile. "But I just can't help it. I believe you when you say all this."

She leaned forward and a much more tender kiss than the last one followed. This kiss was a promise, a promise of a happy future.

They spent the rest of the afternoon on this rock by the lake, enjoying the warm sun, nt caring that they were missing classes. Professor Binns had probably not noticed their absence anyway.

When they went back to the castle that evening, Harry felt like this day had been a real watershed in his life. They had been completely honest with each other. Some would probably think of him and Daphne as quite pathetic figures, but they were perfect for each other, even if they needed a melodramatic speech from time to time to recognize that.

After dinner, the two went to the library to do their homework because they really did not want to upset Professor McGonagall. Daphne had thought it would be a good idea to go to the library instead of the Room of Requirement so that the other students could see that they were unaffected by all of the hostility and exclusion.

When it was finally time for them to go to bed, they reluctantly said goodbye in the almost empty Slytherin common room.

"I'd much rather sleep with you again," Harry said dejectedly.

"And I with you," answered Daphne. "But I'm looking forward to being close to you again in my dreams this night."

"Then you think this connection will come back tonight?"

A grin formed on Daphne's face. "I don't just think it, I know it. After all, it was me who has been suppressing our connection for the past few months. At least, they were good Occlumency exercises, because you were quite persistent in trying to get to me."

Harry had to smile too. "Well, that's how I am."

"And that's why I love you," said Daphne, followed by a last tender farewell kiss. "Sleep well, Harry."

"Sleep well too, Daph."

When Harry lay down in his bed shortly afterwards, his thoughts revolved around today's events. Above all, the sad look of the pale, black-haired woman, while desperately hugging the unknown man, had burned in his mind. They would get to the bottom of this mystery, he decided as he fell asleep. And in his dreams, the soft feeling of honey-blonde hair and the intoxicating scent of sunflowers awaited him. If his roommates had cared, they could have seen a truly happy and smiling Harry Potter at that moment.

* * *

Ron Weasley was in a bad mood. He was angry, and that was putting it mildly. Since he came out of his kind of coma, it was getting worse and worse. Next to him, Hermione once again pored over one of her books. She said that she had to make up for the missed lessons. As if there was nothing more important! For example, that his sister had been murdered! And of all things, by the boy she had always raved about. The same boy Ron was now looking at with abysmal hatred: Harry Potter.

Potter was sitting across the hall. Sitting next to him was Greengrass, his constant companion. Ginny would have done anything to be in her place. She had admired Potter so much. And how had he thanked her? He had just killed her. It didn't matter if he had done it on his own or if he had just stood idly by. He was responsible for his sister's death! He had saved Greengrass, so why not Ginny?

Ron felt a fit of scorching anger rise again. Potter had even refused to lead them into this damn chamber so that they could at least recover Ginny's body. He had said there was nothing left of her. But Ron did not believe it. Why didn't he take them there anyway? Because he had something to hide! That was the only possible explanation!

So they had to bury an empty coffin! Ron felt his fists clench. He wanted to destroy the table in front of him.

He was also angry with his parents. They still wanted to travel to Egypt in the summer. And despite everything, they had insisted that they returned to Hogwarts for the last days of the school year. As if he could learn anything now! Instead, he had to see Potter's face every day. How he sat there with his girlfriend. Holding hands and laughing. Careless, enjoying their happy lives. They didn't even pretend to be sorry for Ginny. Merlin knew what these bastards had done to her before she died! And yet Potter was allowed to walk away scot-free.

He saw Potter and Greengrass get up from their lonely place at the Slytherin table. Not even the other snakes wanted anything to do with the two. Potter took her bag, and Greengrass kissed him on the cheek. Ron wanted to throw up. Or even better: finally punish them for what they had done!

He could not hold himself back anymore. Furious, he jumped up from his seat so that the whole table shook.

"Ron, what's wrong?" Hermione asked, surprised. Neville also looked at him in alarm. Great friends they were if they couldn't even see what was going on with him. Hermione in particular should be able to understand his hatred for the two.

Without saying anything, he hurried away, single-minded. He finally caught up with them in the entrance hall, his wand raised.

"Murderers!" he shouted.

However, only a fraction of a second later, he felt his wand thrown out of his hand. Now he looked into the utterly motionless faces of Potter and Greengrass, who were pointing their wands at him. That only intensified Ron's anger.

"Murderer! You're a murderer, Potter!" he continued shouting.

By now, dozens of pairs of eyes stared at them, and the number increased every second. Out of the corners of his eyes, Ron saw Hermione and Neville coming nearer. His brothers had to be close by, too.

"What do you mean, Weasley?" Potter finally said in a calm voice. How could the bastard stay so calm?

"You killed my sister! You murdered her in cold blood! I'll kill you, you bastard!" With that he pounced on Potter, but before he had even taken a step, thick ropes suddenly wrapped around him. Ron cried out in pain as his head hit the stone floor.

"You won't," he heard Greengrass's ice-cold voice that made his blood freeze. Meanwhile, warm blood dripped into his eyes. He must have hurt his head.

He saw Hermione's panicked face above him. "Ron! Ron!" she shrieked.

"What's going on here?" came Professor McGonagall's authoritative voice at the same time.

Ron tried to sit up, but the ropes had wrapped around his entire body. "Hermione, untie me," he hissed irately.

"Good thing you're here, professor," he heard Greengrass's voice again, this time in a completely emotionless tone. "Weasley here tried to attack Harry. He screamed that he wanted to kill him. Everyone here heard it. Then we had to defend ourselves."

"Untie me," Ron repeated irritably, but Hermione just shook her head, tears in her eyes.

"Miss Granger, please go away," he heard McGonagall again, before feeling the ropes loosening. He jumped up with numb limbs, just to look straight into McGonagall's serious face.

"Mr. Weasley, is it true what Miss Greengrass said?"

"Potter killed Ginny! He must -"

"I didn't kill her," Potter interrupted him. "If I could have saved her, I would have done it. I'm sorry I didn't succeed."

"Liar! You killed her yourself! Or your bitch of a girlfriend!"

"Mr. Weasley!" McGonagall said appalled.

Potter had jumped forward and was pointing his wand directly at Ron's throat. "What did you call Daphne?!"

But now the twins also rushed forward. "Hey! Don't threaten our brother!"

"It's enough!" McGonagall called in a loud voice. "Nobody threatens anyone else here. Everyone is now putting their wands away. Right now!"

Ron had already lost his wand, so he just stood there with clenched fists and a trembling body, Hermione and Neville holding him by his shoulders. Oh how he'd like to scratch out Potter's and Greengrass' eyes!

"Why do you let Potter walk around freely?" he shouted angrily at McGonagall. "Why do you support them? You should be on the side of the students from your house! You should -"

"Mr. Weasley," McGonagall interrupted him in a strict voice. "Mind your tone. And calm down! I treat all students equally."

"No, you don't! You favor them all the time. Why are two Slytherins your favorite students? Why do you support these killers? These bastards -"

Suddenly there was no sound coming out of Ron's mouth anymore. He tried to scream but could not hear anything.

McGonagall sighed, her wand in her hand. "That's enough now," she said. "Mr. Weasley, you're coming to my office now. You too, Mr. Longbottom and Miss Granger. And you too." She pointed to the twins, before looking around the now jam-packed entrance hall. "And to everyone else: Mr. Potter and Miss Greengrass are not responsible for Ginny Weasley's death. They couldn't do anything to save her. I will not tolerate them being accused or attacked. And now off you go. You have classes to attend."

Ron felt Hermione and Neville trail him. They talked to him, but he did not hear it, his blood roaring loudly in his ears. He looked back over his shoulder at Potter and Greengrass. Potter was at least pretending to be sad and grieved. Greengrass, on the other hand, looked at him with a mixture of cold hatred and absolute indifference...

* * *

Harry's and Daphne's last days at Hogwarts were extremely eventful. And that didn't even mean their confrontation with Weasley in front of the assembled school, even though it was undoubtedly a very drastic experience. However, they did not see Weasley again. Apparently, he had been sent home early.

No, otherwise they had a lot to do as well. They explored the other tunnels in the Chamber of Secrets but had not found any other secrets. Several more times, however, they visited the hidden cave deep under the statue of Salazar Slytherin to look at the hugging, mysterious figures. Who were they? And what was their story? Questions upon questions, but the answers still had to wait.

Harry also felt a strange attraction from the books and scrolls in this cave. So far, he had only experienced anything comparable with the books in the forbidden section, albeit much weaker. He could not wait for Dobby to take everything away during the summer holidays.

The rest of the time they spent mainly in the Room of Requirement. Considering their disillusioning fight against Voldemort's memory, both were more determined than ever to improve. They still had so much to learn. There was still a long way to go, more a marathon than a sprint, even if it stretched their patience immensely. Otherwise, they resumed their private lessons with Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick, which both teachers seemed extremely pleased about. McGonagall once again apologized to them for the behavior of the students of her house, but they knew it was not her fault. She was without a doubt their best teacher at Hogwarts. In any case, much better than their own head of house, who kept giving them malicious comments.

When Hagrid returned to Hogwarts, they immediately visited him. Azkaban had not done him any good, but he was happy to be back. And Fang was most happy to have his master back.

In short, the remaining days of the school year seemed to fly by. And so they found themselves again on the Hogsmeade platform. Daphne would return home and Harry would remain at Hogwarts.

The bright red train sparkled in the bright morning sun, but Harry only had eyes for the sparkling blue eyes in front of him. These beautiful eyes that captivated him every time.

Daphne had put her arms around his neck. They had just released themselves from another tender, desperate kiss. That's how it had been all day. Neither wanted to leave the other. They knew, however, that it was necessary if they wanted to be together forever in the future.

"You write me every day, right?" Harry asked insistently, clutching Daphne's waist tightly.

"Yes, Harry," Daphne said with a smile. "As I've told you at least a dozen times today. And we'll see each other again soon. Expect my letter in a week." She whispered the last words into his ear, so that he got goose-bumps. A week could be so long, but he was willing to pay the price when the reward was so tempting.

He leaned down again and kissed Daphne. This kiss was even harder than all their previous kisses that day. He put all his feelings in this kiss - Daphne should never again think that life was not worth living.

A loud whistle tore them out of their loving embrance. Reluctantly, they broke apart.

"I have to get on the train now," Daphne said with regret in her voice.

"Take good care. I love you, Daphne. Never forget that!"

"And I love you, Harry Potter. With all my heart!"

One last quick kiss and Daphne hurried to the train, which started moving as soon as she got in. Harry watched the train for a long time, even when it had long since disappeared on the horizon. At some point he turned around, walking up the path to Hogwarts alone, hopefully for the very last time.

He just hoped that everything would go well, but that was no longer in his hands.

_Daphne, you really have to take care of yourself. We're playing a dangerous game here. We must not burn ourselves on our own fire..._

* * *

**Next chapter:** Family Ties

**Preview:**

_Harry,_

_something terrible has happened..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These were the last melodramatic speeches and tears for now. I promise. Maybe ^^ But Harry and Daphne have now reached a point in their relationship where they are completely honest with each other. Daphne in particular is sometimes still overwhelmed by all her unknown feelings and often full of self-doubt. But at least I enjoy seeing the journey and development of the two. I leave it to other people to answer the question of who is a good person in this story and who is not, and what it actually means to be a good person.
> 
> I found the scene with Ron especially interesting because we could see how other familiar characters see and experience our dark couple. There's quite a contrast between their behavior towards each other and their behavior towards others, isn't it?
> 
> This summer will be more eventful than the last one and will span several chapters. What do you think Harry and Daphne will experience during this time?


	14. Family Ties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very grateful to Verlor on fanfiction.net (id: 11113787) for beta reading this chapter. His help has improved it significantly. Thank you very much!

**Chapter 14 – Family Ties**

Breathing in the pleasantly cool morning air, Harry threw stones into the calm waters of the lake. Although he had only started these morning walks because of Daphne, he continued this habit even without her. It just did his soul good and gave him some much needed rest before a long and exhausting day, for he trained to the utmost every day. Such a humiliation as their fight against Voldemort's memory in the Chamber of Secrets should never happen again!

However, there was also another reason why Harry was already up and about so early in the morning, while the rest of the castle was probably still asleep; he was waiting for a very special letter from Daphne. It had been a week since they had said goodbye to each other on the Hogsmeade platform. Daphne had kept her promise and written to him every day, even if her letters contained nothing but banalities. They were too worried that their letters might fall into the wrong hands. Though that would change soon, not only because Harry had put a lot of effort into a birthday present for Daphne that was supposed to fix this problem. No, he was expecting Daphne's message today that her plan had worked and that they could see each other again.

Harry already felt himself start to tremble with anticipation, but he had to be patient! He had survived the last few days, a few minutes or hours more wouldn't matter, he tried to calm himself. He also tried to ignore the worries that had been plaguing him all week. It just had to work! He had complete confidence in Daphne and her skills! And he had been able to feel her in his dreams for a short time tonight!

Nervously, he paced up and down. Time just didn't seem to pass. The first rays of sunlight appeared on the horizon. Green and blue were displaced and soon the entire landscape was bathed in a warm, orange light.

Suddenly Harry heard a familiar owl scream. Without hesitation, he looked up, only to close his eyes in pain, as he had looked directly into the rising sun. Letting out another loud scream, Hedwig landed on Harry's shoulder. Apparently, she was far from pleased to have had to deliver so many letters lately, especially since Harry did not have a treat for her now, not even a small piece of bacon.

"Hedwig, you're the best," he said, taking the little letter from her leg with shaky fingers. Hedwig uttered a smug sound, before rising again, probably to treat herself to some well-deserved sleep.

Harry, however, was miles away, since he opened Daphne's letter and began to read nervously.

_Harry,_

_something terrible has happened. I don't want to be alone now. I will come to Hogwarts at 11 a.m. Please let Professor McGonagall know that I will use her fireplace for this. Then I'll tell you everything._

_Forever yours,_

_Daphne_

Harry's trembling hands crumpled up the letter, and he had to pull himself together to not jump for joy. It worked! Everything had gone as Daphne planned! For that was exactly the message they had agreed to.

He cast a time spell, realizing that he still had several hours until 11 a.m. But before that, he should also inform Professor McGonagall. He took a piece of paper out of his pocket and scribbled a few sentences on it, before tapping it three times with his wand making it fold into a paper plane and fly towards the castle. Now all he had to do was pack up, but that should not take too long with his few belongings. With a pounding heart and a big grin on his face, he hurried back to the castle.

* * *

Shortly before 11 a.m., Harry knocked on the door of Professor McGonagall's office and was called in immediately. There he saw Professor McGonagall sitting behind her desk, her hands trembling as she read the current edition of the Daily Prophet.

"Good morning, professor," Harry greeted her. McGonagall looked up, and Harry thought he saw tears in her eyes. "Is everything okay, professor?"

"You ... you don't know?"

"No, what should I know?"

McGonagall handed him the newspaper, and Harry took it from her still trembling hands. Curiously, he started reading.

**Greengrasses found dead – Background unclear – Terrible rumors**

_By Ophelia Parkinson_

_Morpheus and Roxanne Greengrass were found dead yesterday evening. An elderly Muggle couple found the two hanged on the church tower of a small village in southern England, not far from the family's country estate. _

_As far as we know, the background of this horrific event is still unclear. Suicide cannot be ruled out. However, this newspaper has learned from well-informed circles within the Department of Magical Law Enforcement that possible clues are also being investigated that could indicate a homicide. You may remember, dear readers: Morpheus and Roxanne were supporters of You-Know-Who during the war but were able to avoid a prison sentence through extensive testimony. Since then, the Greengrasses have completely withdrawn from public life, probably to protect themselves from hostility and retaliation. It may be a possibility that someone wanted to settle an old score._

_However, no traces of external violence or of an Imperius curse could be found on the bodies of Morpheus and Roxanne Greengrass, although such a curse could also have been casted a long time ago. In addition, such test procedures are often fraught with uncertainty. _

_It also came to our knowledge that their two daughters, Daphne (12) and Astoria (10) were interrogated by authorities tonight. As we have been told, the will of the Greengrasses in particular - the content of which has already become known - caused a great surprise. According to their will, Morpheus and Roxanne Greengrass appointed their eldest daughter Daphne as sole heiress of their remaining property and country estate and also emancipated her prematurely. All of this is highly unusual, dear readers. Especially since, as we learned, the younger daughter Astoria was appointed as the main heiress until the beginning of the year. She, however, is no longer mentioned in the current will, nor are any other members of the family on the continent._

_So what's going on in the Greengrass family? Research by this newspaper presages a terrible truth. Although the two daughters could not be reached for a statement, a current Hogwarts student, Pansy Parkinson has agreed to speak to us. At school, Miss Parkinson is a classmate and roommate of Daphne Greengrass in Slytherin. Therefore, she knows her quite well. According to Miss Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass is one of the quiet and reserved students at Hogwarts. She only has few friends and does not seem to have a good relationship with her parents. In addition, according to unconfirmed reports, she was involved in the tragic events during the last school year, which resulted in the death of 11-year-old Ginny Weasley; Events in which Harry Potter is said to have been involved as well, with whom Daphne Greengrass has been seen often. This newspaper also found out that Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, unsuccessfully tried to strip Morpheus and Roxanne Greengrass of custody of their two daughters._

_All of this, of course, makes the Greengrasses' will appear in an even stranger light, since the relationship between Daphne Greengrass and her late parents was obviously not the best. It also causes this newspaper to worry about Miss Greengrass's condition and mental health. We can only hope she now gets all the support she needs and that the terrible rumor that she might be involved in her parents' death will not come true. However, this newspaper and the entire editorial team have complete confidence in the investigative authorities that - if the suspicion of murder is confirmed - they will find the culprit and hold them accountable._

_Continue reading:_

_Morpheus and Roxanne Greengrass as informants of the investigative authorities, p. 4_

_Tragic events at Hogwarts - What role do Harry Potter and Daphne Greengrass play?, p. 7_

_Brief introduction to magical inheritance law, p. 11_

Harry snorted. They hoped that the rumors would not come true? With this article they started the rumors in the first place!

Next to him, Professor McGonagall wiped the tears from her face with a handkerchief. Harry looked at the clock on the wall. It was now exactly 11 o'clock, and just at that moment, poison-green cold flames blazed up in the fireplace. Harry immediately whirled around, seeing Daphne emerge from the flames and brush some ash off her cloak.

Stunned, Harry looked at Daphne. She wore an expensive, dark blue travel cloak and brown leather gloves. Harry had never seen her dressed so elegantly before. And he could have bet that she had put on some make-up; her red lips shone alluringly. Above all, it was as if a bright aureole surrounded and bathed her in a shining light, the air around her seeming to flicker. This is what people looked like who had freed themselves from a great burden, Harry thought, warmth and pride filling his entire body.

Daphne looked up and their eyes found each other, Daphne's bright ice-blue eyes looking into Harry's emerald ones. That brief glance told Harry everything he needed to know. A slight smile played around Daphne's lips, which could only be seen if you knew her as well as Harry did.

Dropping the newspaper, Harry reached his girlfriend with two quick steps, hugging Daphne tightly and burying his face in her long hair, which allowed him to hide his broad smile. Their two bodies trembled with joy. Finally, they were free!

At some point, however, they had to break up again, especially since Professor McGonagall had risen from her seat behind her desk and was looking at them both with a sad look.

Harry released his arms from Daphne but took her gloved right hand in his. The leather felt soft and warm. Tenderly, he played with her fingers.

"Miss Greengrass ... Daphne," McGonagall said in a caring voice. "I'm so terribly sorry. How are you?"

Daphne was now also playing with Harry's fingers as she answered calmly, "How am I supposed to be?" Her eyes darted across the issue of the Daily Prophet lying on the floor. "The lack of sleep is stressful, even if the interrogations weren't that bad. Still, I could only go to bed for a few hours."

McGonagall looked surprised. Apparently, that was not the answer she was expecting. Harry needed all his self-control and Occlumency skills to keep a calm face.

Daphne, however, had probably decided to give at least some kind of an appropriate impression. With a sad voice, with which she could have competed with many actresses, she added, "Of course it's not easy, professor. But thank you for your sympathy. That really means a lot to me. Everything is just so ... terrible. Therefore, I really wanted to see Harry. I just don't want to be alone now…"

Professor McGonagall wiped another tear from her eye. "Of course! You have my full support. If I can help you in –"

"Thank you, professor. But we won't stay long. Actually, I only came to pick up Harry. In fact, we will leave now." They exchanged a look and Harry nodded in agreement.

"But Mr. Potter can't just go with you!" said McGonagall, who, as usual, observed the rules. "His legal guardians would have to agree. Or at least, you must ask Professor –"

"That's not necessary," said Daphne, reaching into a pocket in her cloak. "I have visited Harry's ... relatives this morning. They gave me their written consent that Harry can spend the holidays with me." With that, Daphne handed McGonagall a piece of paper, which she immediately examined carefully. "It cost a fortune," Daphne murmured, so only Harry could hear it. He put his arm around her body, kissing her on the head.

"Is everything correct?" Harry asked impatiently. He couldn't wait to get out of here.

McGonagall looked up again. "Um ... yes, all this seems to be correct. I'll inform the headmaster later. What about your luggage?"

"I'll send Dobby later. He'll get all my things."

"Since when do you have a house-elf?" McGonagall asked in surprise.

"He's not _my _house-elf, professor. He is a free elf who works for me. And he's my friend."

"I ... see." McGonagall's face, however, revealed that she would have loved to learn more about how that arrangement came about.

"Then everything is cleared up now," Daphne spoke again. "Thank you again, professor. For everything." Turning around, she grabbed a handful of black powder that stood on the mantelpiece. "You follow me, yeah, Harry?" Harry nodded and Daphne entered the fireplace, throwing the powder to the ground and calling out "Greengrass Manor". With that, she disappeared and green flames remained.

Harry turned to Professor McGonagall, saying with a slight smile, "Goodbye, Professor. See you on September 1st."

"Goodbye, Mr. Potter. I wish you both a lot of strength to get through the coming weeks."

Harry nodded gratefully and then followed Daphne. The last thing he saw before the cold green flames enveloped him was a last sad look from his favorite teacher.

For a moment there was nothing but blackness that seemed to circle around him, but then he saw a shining light and a familiar petite figure before losing his balance and falling headlong to the ground.

"Be careful, Harry," he heard Daphne's laughing voice. Immediately afterwards, he felt her hands grab him, helping him stand up. As soon as Harry got up again, he was already hugging Daphne, who immediately threw her arms around his neck. His lips found hers and their bodies seemed to merge. He felt Daphne's body vibrate with joy. She opened her mouth slightly and their tongues found each other. Harry had never experienced anything like that before. A warm shiver ran down his spine. One of his hands stroked Daphne's back and pressed her closer to him if that was even possible, his other hand clawing into her long and soft hair. He wanted this moment to never end.

However, not all wishes could come true. A loud cough jolted them out of their dream world into reality. Reluctantly, they broke apart and Harry had the opportunity to look at their surroundings for the first time.

They seemed to be in some kind of living room. There were several high armchairs in front of the fireplace. On the sides were cabinets full of empty liquor bottles, and in the corner he saw a dust-covered piano which no one had played for a long time. And standing in a passage to the rest of the house was a tall, middle-aged woman with pinned-up brown hair, who eyed them with raised eyebrows.

"Aunt Christine, didn't you want to have already left at this time?" Daphne said, still a little breathless.

"Your sister wanted to say goodbye to you," the woman said in a cool voice. "Frankly, we have been very surprised when you just disappeared this morning. But I see you had to bring your ... friend. And who may you be, young man?" With her last words, she addressed Harry, who felt like he was being X-rayed by the woman's gaze.

Before Harry could answer, he felt Daphne squeeze his hand, before she spoke again again, "Aunt Christine, this is my boyfriend Harry Potter. Harry, this is my aunt Christine Delacroix, a cousin of my mother."

"A pleasure meeting you, Mrs. Delacroix," Harry said politely.

The woman's eyes moved back and forth between him and Daphne. "Pleasure as well, Mr. Potter," she finally said without any meaning behind it. "Interesting to see you in flesh and blood considering the numerous newspaper articles about your person lately, and I guess that will only increase in the future through your … connection with my niece … Well then. Daphne, have you really made up your mind?"

"Yes, aunt," Daphne said firmly. "Nothing has changed in that regard."

"Then I hereby bid you farewell. I don't know when we'll see each other again. It's your life and only you are responsible for it … I think your sister wants to say goodbye" With that Mrs. Delacroix disappeared from the room.

Harry gave Daphne a questioning look. She sighed before answering. "She wants me to come to France too. But of course, I refused. I –"

She stopped in the middle of the sentence when a little girl entered the room. She had lighter hair than Daphne, almost silvery, and a pale face. If you paid attention, you could actually see that she and Daphne were (half-)sisters. However, while Harry would have noticed Daphne immediately, even if he had not seen her alone back then, this girl was completely inconspicuous. In a large crowd, he probably would not have noticed her at all. Now, however, she was standing completely alone in the door frame.

Daphne shot a casual glance at her sister. "Ah yes, farewell, Astoria." Then she turned back to Harry. "Now I'll show you –"

Harry could see out of the corner of his eye how Astoria's body trembled, tears coming to her eyes.

"Are you just sending me away now, Daphne?" she said in a shaking voice.

Daphne turned to her sister in surprise. "What's wrong with you?"

"You just send me away now! You wouldn't even have said goodbye..."

"I had important things to do."

Harry felt Daphne misunderstood what Astoria meant. He also felt very uncomfortable and would have liked to disappear, but the only exit was blocked by Astoria.

"You always had important things to do," Astoria cried as more and more tears came from her eyes. "Always. I was always alone. You always ignored me. And now you just send me away. What have I done to you? Why do you hate me, Daphne?" At this point, her voice failed and there was nothing more to be heard but her excruciating crying. Astoria collapsed on the ground.

Daphne finally seemed to understand. Deep sadness appeared on her face as she approached her sister.

"I don't hate you, Tori," Daphne said softly, kneeling down in front of her sister and brushing her hair from her face so that she could look directly into her eyes. "I think I understand now. We are both victims of our parents. They were monsters who couldn't live with the misery of their own existence. They were unable to love. I got hatred and you utter indifference." Harry wondered which was worse.

"You ignored me too," said Astoria among sobs.

Harry only saw the back of Daphne's head when she responded in a calm voice, "I'm sorry I couldn't show you the feelings you needed ... and even now I can't ... maybe in another life ... No, it's too late for that. I would like to love you more, but ... Go with Aunt Christine, Tori. You got a unique chance to forget your life here. You can start a new life now. Go and be happy. Leave all this behind you ... For me it's too late ... Farewell, Astoria. I really wish you will find your happiness."

With that, Daphne got up again, beckoning Harry over, and together they left the living room and the still crying Astoria.

"Did you mean all of this?" Harry asked quietly as they went up the stairs.

"She got the chance to take another path. But I have gone too far. In another life, if I were a different person, I probably could have loved her. But_ they_ ruined that too ... I did the right thing, didn't I, Harry?"

"Yes, you did, Daphne," said Harry, squeezing his beloved's hand.

* * *

Daphne led him through the house. Most of the rooms were completely empty and covered with a thick layer of dust, spider webs glittering in the midday sun. Harry was shocked at how impersonal Daphne's bedroom looked. No pictures, books, or other decoration; even his sleeping place in the cupboard under the stairs had been more personal.

When they got back to the ground floor, there was no sign of Astoria. She and Daphne's aunt must have left. He, too, wished the little girl all the best for the rest of her life. May she find her happiness.

Daphne led him outside and they saw expansive greenery, even if they had apparently not seen a gardener in a long time. Like the house, the garden looked unattended and neglected.

"Looks like Dobby isn't going to run out of work," Harry said with a chuckle.

Daphne gave him an amused look. "You can call him soon. I have also drawn up an employment contract." With that, she raised her wand and shortly afterwards a large piece of parchment came flying out of one of the windows of the house.

Daphne pointed to a stone building a little further away, which was decorated with numerous small engravings and magnificent angel statues. "This is the Greengrass family mausoleum. The safest place on this property, as it has numerous protective spells. I guess that the dead and the splendor of the past were more important to the family than the future of their descendants. And look where the Greengrass family is now."

"You sound like you don't see yourself as part of the family anymore."

"I'll make sure that this family ends with me and Astoria. But I still have to bear this name. Unless you already have a ring for me?" Daphne smiled impishly at Harry.

A broad grin formed on Harry's face. "We shouldn't add fuel to all the rumors, should we?" He laughed. Daphne joined in the laughter too but tightened her grip on his hand.

They reached the mausoleum, and in fact, unlike the rest of the property, it looked clean. Were the spells Daphne mentioned responsible for this?

Daphne put her right hand on the entrance portal, whereupon the stone blocks moved apart, revealing a wide staircase leading into the depths. The walls were torch-lit. They followed the stairs, reaching a large round room from which further small passages departed. Stone sarcophagi were embedded in the walls, and a depressing mood lay over the crypt.

"Will you bury your parents here as well?" Harry asked quietly.

"No!" said Daphne vehemently. "I won't bury them at all. They can rot in the Ministry or wherever they are now."

"But don't you think that will only fuel the rumors?"

"I don't care! I certainly won't pay my last respects to these bastards. They are gone and no longer part of my life. They no longer have power over me. They will never again –"

Harry hugged her, stroking her back comfortingly. Daphne's breath calmed again, and Harry lifted her head to kiss her tenderly on the lips, causing Daphne to smile gratefully at him. They didn't need words to communicate their feelings.

"Then it's best to call Dobby now, isn't it?" Harry veered off. When Daphne nodded briefly, he called out, "Dobby!"

There was a loud bang and in front of them appeared an elf bouncing with joy, wearing the same colorful clothes as last time, but now he also wore a bright yellow bobble cap. It was cooler here in the crypt than outside, but given the oppressive heat almost everywhere, Harry wondered if the elf had any temperature sensation at all.

"Harry Potter called and Dobby came!"

"Hello, Dobby," said Harry, grinning. "It's nice to see you again. How have you been?"

"It wasn't good, Harry Potter sir. Despite everything, Dobby is still a house-elf and needs work."

"We can change that," said Daphne, holding up the piece of parchment. "Here's an employment contract between you and Harry. Read it carefully and then you can sign it. You can of course cancel it in the future, if you want to, Dobby. As payment I've entered 10 galleons per month, but of course we can still renegotiate."

"That's too much! That's way too much!" Dobby shouted in a shrill voice.

"It's not too much, Dobby," Harry replied vigorously. "I'm afraid you'll have a lot of work. And you've helped us a lot in the past. We can't pay too much for that." With that he took the pen that Daphne handed him, sribbling his name on the bottom of the contract.

"And of course, the salary also includes the obligation of secrecy," added Daphne. "This is also put on record in the contract. Whatever you learn about us or see about us, you can't tell anyone."

"Dobby would never betray Harry Potter!"

Hesitantly, Dobby wrote his name on the parchment in capital letters, and Harry felt a brief tweak in his chest. Dobby's bat-like ears shook with joy.

"Fabulous," said Daphne. "Now that that's settled, I think Harry already has the first task for you."

"Exactly," Harry confirmed. "Can you please bring all the books and scrolls from the cave we were last time? And the two figures too?" Harry felt himself shiver with excitement.

Dobby's ears were drooping now. "Dobby will do it, even if it makes him uncomfortable." And with another loud bang, he was gone.

Harry stepped up to Daphne, putting an arm around her waist. She huddled against his side. However, they only had to wait a short time before Dobby reappeared with another bang. The house-elf had stretched his arms out, directing a large, violet shimmering sphere in which a multitude of books and scrolls could be seen.

"Just put them down there in the corner, Dobby," Daphne called.

The house-elf did as he was told and immediately after that he disappeared again. Eagerly, Harry and Daphne approached the books, but Dobby reappeared, once again directing a large sphere. Inside the sphere were the two mysterious figures Harry and Daphne had looked at so often during their last days at school. They still looked completely motionless. Carefully, Dobby lowered them to the ground in the middle of the room.

"Dobby has kept the freshness spell," said the house-elf. "Dobby leaves now. It hurts Dobby to be so close to ... all of this. What else can Dobby do for Harry Potter?"

Harry smiled mildly at Dobby. "You can rest first, Dobby. That must have been exhausting." He glanced at Daphne, who was staring at the man and woman. Apparently, she did not notice her surroundings anymore, at least she did not react to Harry's look, so Harry continued, "I think Daphne won't mind if you choose one of the vacant rooms in the house."

Dobby looked at him with wide eyes. "A room?"

"Of course. Where have you slept so far?"

"Dobby slept in a closet. Or behind the stove."

Harry felt a surge of sympathy for the house-elf. In some ways, they weren't all that dissimilar. He wondered if the Dursleys and the Malfoys would have got along well and had immediately to laugh at this absurd idea.

"Pick a room, Dobby," he replied with a smile. "Whichever you want. And then rest. There is more than enough to do in the house and garden. I'm afraid you won't run out of work that quickly."

Dobby's ears straightened up. "I enjoy work, Harry Potter Sir. Dobby will start right away." With that he was gone.

Harry shook his head. House-elves were really strange creatures, and Dobby was probably the strangest house-elf of them all.

He turned back to Daphne, who still looked at the two motionless figures as if in trance. Standing next to her, he took her hand, and Daphne winced. Slowly, she turned her head to Harry, and he saw the dreamy look in her eyes.

"It feels so unreal," she said. "What ... what are we doing now?"

Harry pondered. They had only talked about wanting to get to the bottom of this mystery in summer, but not how they would manage that exactly. "Let's examine them first," he replied. "Maybe we notice something."

They approached the two figures and Harry carefully reached out his hand to touch the lifeless man. He was freezing cold.

He saw Daphne touch the woman. "She's warm," she said softly. "I wonder -"

Suddenly a fiery flash of lightning lit the crypt and Harry and Daphne were thrown backwards. Harry's eyes were open but he could not see anything. "Daphne, where are you?" he shouted in panic.

"I'm fine," he heard Daphne. "Harry, look at this."

Harry felt relief at his lover's words. She was fine! He had to blink several times until he could see something again. What he then saw took his breath away.

Fawkes circled above their heads, the air still smoking and smoldering where he had appeared with the flash of lightning. Fawkes emitted a blood-curdling shattering scream and a magical melody began, resembling the music Harry had heard in the Chamber of Secrets before he passed out. If it could be called music at all because his ears heard nothing. Instead, the music directly touched his heart, as only the singing of a phoenix could. Only this time the singing was not encouraging, but an expression of deep, terrible sadness. Harry felt tears come to his eyes while he simply could not look away from the majestic flaming bird.

Daphne stepped by his side, pressing her tear-streaked face to his chest. Harry put his arms protectively around her and together they listened to the song of mourning.

Harry did not know how much time passed; it could be minutes or hours. Eventually, however, Fawkes landed on the woman's shoulder, hugging the couple's heads with his wings, tears falling from the eyes of the phoenix on the two figures and the floor. It hurt Harry in his heart to see Fawkes' grief, whatever that was all about.

He felt like he tainted an intimate and sacred act with his presence. Daphne apparently felt the same, because she broke away from him and nodded to the stairs as if she did not dare to make any noise. Harry returned her nod, but then looked at the pile of books in the corner, feeling a kind of suction in his chest...

With two quick steps he reached the books, grabbing the one at the top when a short, stinging feeling permeated his body. He turned around again, and together with Daphne, he left the crypt.

It was only when they were outside again and the stone gate behind them had closed that the sad music, which had enveloped Harry's heart like a black mist, died down. He had to breathe in and out several times to clear his head. Suddenly, Daphne threw herself into his arms, trembling all over.

"That was beautiful." Her voice was very quiet, but it was a strange feeling to hear with his ears again.

"It was," he said softly.

"How can there be beauty in sadness?" Daphne looked at him with wide eyes.

"Let's never find out."

Harry took her hand, and together they walked through the large garden, seeing Dobby cleaning the property's windows and waving to him.

"What happens if Dobby does reveal our secrets?" Harry asked curiously.

"The consequences would be ... unpleasant," Daphne replied. "But I hope, and I don't think that will happen. He adores you."

For a while neither of them said a word until Daphne suddenly stopped and looked at Harry with an unfathomable look. "What did we get into, Harry?"

Harry thought for a moment as he watched the bright blue sky. "I don't know. To find out, we would have to somehow communicate with Fawkes. But just now, it seemed…" Harry hesitated, trying to find the right words.

"Wrong?" said Daphne. " That's how it felt to me. We had no place there."

"Yes, then we felt the same."

They kept walking. At some point, they reached the edge of a thick forest.

"Is that still a part of the property?" asked Harry.

"Everything in this wide area is part of the Greengrass family estate," Daphne replied. "Once they were an influential and wealthy family..."

As Daphne seemed lost in her thoughts, Harry noticed that he was still holding the book out of the crypt with his other hand. He let go of Daphne's hand so he could open the book. The characters he saw in the book, however, were completely foreign to him. Carefully, he stroked the pages with his fingertips, when a strange tingling sensation spread over his entire body. It felt like he was casting a powerful spell.

"These are runes," he suddenly heard Daphne's voice next to his head, causing him to startle for a moment. She was now stroking the pages of the book as well, a longing glint in her eyes. "Do you feel the magic too?"

"Yes," said Harry. "These aren't ordinary books. Can you read what's written there?"

"Unfortunately, no." The regret in Daphne's voice was obvious. "Did you choose Ancient Runes?"

"No. A dead language seemed too boring to me," laughed Harry. "Did you?"

A slight smile crept onto Daphne's face. "I was thinking just like you. Maybe we should write McGonagall and choose Ancient Runes."

"Daphne, I am disappointed with your academic negligence!"

"Idiot." Daphne slapped him with mock indignation.

Harry flipped through the book while Daphne watched him attentively. Each page was filled with runes that he could not decipher. After several pages, however, Harry paused. Instead of runes, there were other characters, but they were no less unreadable for him, looking like a chicken with ink on its claws ran across the paper. However, as he looked at the characters, it was as if they were beginning to shimmer before his eyes. It felt like the whole world was spinning around him.

Suddenly he could understand what was written there! He could never have written it down, but he could read the characters in front of him. They did not make sense though, because they did not display words, but sounds. That was the only way Harry could describe what he saw.

"Daphne, do you see that too?" he murmured, looking up and seeing that Daphne was also staring at the book in his hands.

"I can read that," she said. "Or rather, I know what it means." She looked at Harry with a thoughtful look. "You too?" Harry nodded, whereupon Daphne took the book out of his hands, her fingers gently stroking the characters. "I think I know what that is."

"And what?"

Daphne looked back at him. "Have you ever wondered if you can also write in Parseltongue?"

"You mean ... that's Parseltongue?"

"When I imagine saying these characters, it sounds ... like a hiss. Like when we spoke Parseltongue."

"Let me see it again!" The book changed hands once more. Harry looked spellbound at the strange characters that still seemed somehow blurry, focusing on how they would sound if he pronounced them. And in fact, he heard a hiss in his head. Plus, an intoxicating feeling of power.

"And?" asked Daphne.

"You're right," muttered Harry as if in a trance. "I wonder ..." With that, Harry raised his wand, pointing it at the next row of trees.

"Harry, wait!" Daphne called, but he had already started to read the characters aloud. He heard his own hissing voice and a warm feeling that spread from his heart throughout his whole body, heat shootinh through his arm straight into his wand. Harry felt his wand jerk forward, but he clutched it. He wouldn't give in! He clenched his teeth so hard that his jaw crunched. Suddenly he heard a thunderous roar and wanted to cover his ears. Beside him, Daphne fell to the ground in pain. Panic overwhelmed Harry, but then a tremendous shock wave emanated from him his wand. Harry saw several oak trees uprooted and flown through the air, leaving a field of destruction.

The roar died down, the heat cooled, and Harry sank to his knees. All his limbs ached, and he felt terribly exhausted. A deadly silence lay over the garden and Harry could hear the blood rushing in his ears. Feeling something warm comeíng out of his nose, he touched his face with his fingers; they were covered in blood. He took one last look at Daphne, who was staring at him with pure fear in her wide eyes before blacking out.

* * *

The first thing Harry noticed when he woke up was loud breathing. He then noticed something soft but heavy lying on his torso. His entire body was in pain, and he could barely move. Straining to open his eyes, he recognized a familiar blonde head of hair in front of him. Daphne lay with her head and arms on his torso, seeming to be sleeping, her hair standing on end and traces of tears glittering on her face in the glow of the candlelight. Apparently, he was lying in her bed on the first floor of the Greengrass manor.

"Harry Potter is awake again," he heard Dobby's voice to his left. Turning his head slightly, he saw Dobby sitting on a cutty stool next to the bed.

"Dobby, what's wrong with me?" Harry asked, his voice rough. He straightened himself, careful not to wake Daphne.

"Harry Potter collapsed. Miss Daphne and Dobby brought you here. Miss Daphne was out of her head and never left Harry Potter's side. Dobby had to cast a sleeping spell on her."

Dobby's words caused him guilt. He had been far too careless. Again!

"Thank you, Dobby," he whispered.

Their brief conversation, however, seemed to have woken Daphne. Groaning, she sat up slightly, causing Harry to look straight into her reddened eyes now, noticing the deep marks her fingernails had left on her face and palms. It took Daphne a few seconds to understand where she was, but finally her eyes cleared. When she recognized Harry, a desperate glimmer appeared in her eyes.

"Harry!" she cried, hugging him. She had pressed her face to his chest and was now trembling all over. Harry heard her muffled sobs. Suddenly, she straightened up again so that she could look him in the face, flames blazing in her eyes. "You stupid stupid IDIOT!" she yelled at him, hammering at his chest with her fists. Harry, however, barely felt them. Something else was causing him much more pain. "You're such a bastard! I was so worried! You idiot! You stupid stupid idiot! You –"

"I'm sorry," said Harry, but Daphne didn't hear him.

"Do you want me to kill myself? Do you want it? If you had died, what –"

"I'm sorry, Daphne!" Harry repeated louder this time, clutching Daphne's arms, which took a lot of strength. His eyes found hers, and he saw terrible fear in them.

Daphne stopped, still trembling all over, Harry clutching her hands now. "What are you sorry for?" she asked.

"That I did this to you. That you had to worry about me. I was such a fool…"

"Yes, you were!" Daphne hugged him again, putt her head in his neck. Harry inhaled the smell of her hair as he stroked her back soothingly.

"I'm fine again, Daphne. I will never do that again, I promise."

Daphne turned her head; a lonely tear ran down her cheek. "Please Harry. I ... I don't know what I would do without you ... I was so scared…"

Harry wiped her tears away with his thumb. "I will never leave you, Daphne. I promise you that."

The couple lay in bed like this for a long time. At some point, Dobby came to bring them something to eat and drink. Harry didn't really have an appetite, but Daphne and Dobby forced him to ingest a whole bowl of soup and a large glass of water, and he indeed felt better and stronger afterwards. The potions Dobby gave him did the rest. The next day, he would be back to normal. However, at the thought of what could have happened with a little less luck, a cold shiver ran down his back. He had been far too foolish and overestimated himself. Once again. It had felt a bit like his conjuring of Fiendfyre, but much more abominable and demonic...

At some point, Daphne reluctantly allowed him to go to the bathroom. Putting on his pajamas, he returned to the bedroom, where Daphne was already waiting for him ready for bed, wearing a long nightgown that still showed a lot of her body though. Harry could not help but notice that her chest had started to develop in the past few months. He felt his head turn red, which Daphne acknowledged with a mischievous smile.

Then they went to bed. Harry was exhausted but also knew that he could not sleep yet, too many thoughts still buzzing in his head. Apparently, Daphne had the same problem. As a result, unlike the first time they had slept in a bed and had fallen asleep immediately, they lay awake side by side this time. For the first time ever, Harry realized. Daphne snuggled up to him, putting her head on his chest. He played with her strands, lost in thought.

"Crazy day, wasn't it?" he asked, smiling.

"You can say that again," Daphne replied, and Harry saw that she too was grinning. "I rarely felt as alive as yesterday and today."

"Can you tell me how it happened?" asked Harry.

Daphne raised her head, looking at him with her warm ice-blue eyes that reflected the candlelight. "Do you really want to know?"

When Harry nodded, Daphne began to speak softly, without breaking eye contact.

* * *

_The previous day, 8 p.m., Greengrass Manor_

Daphne was sitting on the stairs when she saw her parents leave the house through the front door. Just as she had commanded them, at exactly the given time. Actually, she was too gracious to them, she thought bitterly. Nevertheless, Daphne rushed up the stairs and hurried to her room, from where she could see her parents walking along the path to the nearest muggle village.

She let herself slide down and now sat with her back leaning against the wall, her entire body trembling. She had to put her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing out loud, but she did not manage to suppress all her feelings. She clenched her knees, feeling her upper body quiver with laughter. If someone had seen her at that moment, he probably would have thought she had lost her mind, but Daphne felt more comfortable and happier than ever before in her life. And those other moments had always been about Harry. This day, however, was only about herself and her so-called parents, who would walk the earth for the last time tonight. Soon they would burn in hell and hopefully it would be many decades before Daphne would see them there again.

The memories came back to her mind. How many times had she seen their raised wands, pointing at her? The red flashes shooting out of the tips of their wands? How many times had she seen the hatred on her parents' faces, the joy when they had seen her agony, heard her screams? How many times had she felt the pain that had cut into her flesh, heart, and soul, until there had been nothing left of the person she could have been? How many times had she tasted her own blood and longed for death?

Numerous times. Far too many times for a little girl to count; a little girl who just couldn't understand why her parents did this to her.

Daphne wondered how her life would have been with loving parents. Would she be a completely different person? Without the coldness and hatred inside her? Would she have been happy? But such thoughts were a waste of time, she reminded herself. She was the person life had made her, a creature of the cruelty of this world. She would not look back. That part of her past died today. She would move forward and create her own life!

She just wished Harry could be with her now and hug her. She felt so lonely and cold...

* * *

_The previous day, 11 p.m., Greengrass Manor_

Daphne paced up and down in her room. Actually, she should have gone to sleep to keep up the appearance, but she just couldn't calm down, her heart pounding like crazy in her chest. Surely, they must have been found, right? After all, the church tower was in the middle of the village. Oh, what a magnificent sight they must have been! Daphne's blood boiled.

Her parents still had too much power over her, she thought angrily. That was her past. She had to move forward!

Suddenly she heard the doorbell. They had finally come!

* * *

_The previous day, just before midnight, Ministry of Magic_

Daphne was sitting in an interrogation room in the Ministry of Magic. Across from her sat a stern-looking woman with a gray short hairstyle and a monocle in her right eye that sparkled in the artificial light of the room. What an honor, Daphne laughed inwardly, to be interrogated by the head of the DMLE herself. She had to make an effort to keep a straight face. It was a good thing that through her first eleven years of life she had more than enough practice in hiding her true feelings.

"I would also like to offer my condolences, Miss Greengrass," said Madam Bones in a calm tone.

"Thank you."

"Of course, I understand that all this must be terrible for you. But the evidence gathered at the beginning of an investigation is the most important."

"Thank you for your sympathy," answered Daphne coolly. "But I understand your point. You're just doing your job." Madam Bones acknowledged Daphne's words with a short nod. Daphne continued. "You said investigation? Then you think that...?"

"Yes, that your parents could have been killed. It is, of course, only one possibility. So far, we have found no evidence of this. But we cannot rule out any possibility at this point, you can understand that, right? You seem to be a pretty mature and bright girl."

Daphne put her hands on the table and said nothing.

"Did your parents have any enemies?" asked Madam Bones.

"They didn't talk to me about anything like that."

"Have they had a dispute with anyone lately?"

"I don't know."

"Who have your parents been dealing with lately?"

"I don't know."

"Do you think that your parents could have committed suicide? We didn't find a suicide letter or anything similar in their documents or in their will."

"My father had an alcohol problem. My mother cried a lot. But I haven't seen them much. I can't say what was going on in their heads."

"We saw in your parents' will that since January you have been the sole heiress and that your parents also emancipated you in the case of their death. Before that, your sister Astoria and other relatives were intended as heirs. You, however, weren't mentioned. How do you explain that?"

"My parents were always strict and demanded high standards of me. They said I should try harder at school after they weren't happy with my performance during my first year at Hogwarts. In the second year, however, I was one of the best students in my year. They were pleased with that. They wanted to make sure I could continue the Greengrass family legacy."

"What are you going to do now? Are you going to move in with relatives? As far as I know, none of them lives in Great Britain."

"No. I will take care of my inheritance and my parents' legacy."

"All by yourself?"

"I won't be alone. My best friend will support me. I will write to him right away that I need his help. He also has a house-elf who can help me. I will take care of the legacy of the Greengrass family."

"You mean Harry Potter, don't you? I heard that you aren't just friends."

"You are well informed."

There was a strange silence, both watching the other, trying to catch the slightest crack in the mask.

"Well," said Madam Bones finally. "Thank you for your help. Please be ready for any further questions we may have. We will contact you in the next few days if we find out anything. Now we just have to check your wand. Standard procedures. You'll get it back later."

Daphne handed her wand to Madam Bones. "When can I go?"

"We contacted your aunt, Christine Delacroix. She should be here soon and then can take care of you and your sister Astoria. This all hits your sister hard, you know. You react quite calmly though."

"I was raised as heiress to an old pureblood family. I learned from childhood to subordinate my own feelings to the wellbeing of the family."

Madam Bones gave her an almost sympathetic look as Daphne got up, leaving the interrogation room.

* * *

_Today, 9:50 a.m., Little Whinging_

Daphne got off the Knight Bus that stopped right in front of her destination, suppressing a yawn because she still felt extremely tired, for they hadn't been home until two in the morning. Her aunt Christine had immediately sent them to bed as if she and not Daphne were now the mistress of the house, but Daphne had been unable to sleep for a long time through her dither. And then Daphne got up even earlier than everyone else. A long day awaited her. At 8 a.m., Gringotts opened its gates and Daphne had been the first customer to withdraw money. She had then lashed out on a new wardrobe at Madam Malkins. It had actually been the first time in her life that she had been able to choose her clothes herself! Daphne smiled at the memory. It had been a liberating feeling, manifestation of a real turning point in her life. The second turning point which had taken place in that clothing store, Daphne realized. After all, she had also met Harry there for the first time. What would her life have been like if they hadn't accidentally run into each other there?

In any case, she would not be standing in front of this unremarkable house in Privet Drive, Surrey. The house in front of her looked just like all the other houses in the street; the same meaningless facade, the same lawn, not a millimeter too high. The only detail that differentiated the house from the others was the house number. A little four glittered in the sunlight. Harry had grown up in such a cheerless area?

Closing her eyes, Daphne breathed in and out several times to calm her pounding heart. When she opened her eyes again, she felt a fiery determination, and with energetic steps, she went to the front door, ringing the bell.

After a few seconds, the door was opened by a fat, ugly boy. Daphne knew immediately who this boy was and felt a wave of searing anger rising inside her. Dudley Dursley, however, ogled her unashamedly and all that was missing was that he started to drool. His pig's eyes slid over her lips, which only made Daphne even angrier. She had made up for Harry and not this creep!

"Dudders, who's at the door?" a shrill female voice resounded, aching in Daphne's ears. How had Harry endured this all these years?

A skinny woman with a horse-like face appeared next to her son. Harry had told her about his aunt, so Daphne would have had no problem recognizing Petunia Dursley even if she hadn't been in front of her house.

"Is that a friend of yours, Dudders?" asked the woman, before noticing Daphne's travel cloak, which apparently did not obtain her approval. Disparagingly, her eyes wandered over Daphne.

"My name is Daphne Greengrass," said Daphne with suppressed ire. "I'm here to talk to you about Harry."

"You are one of them!" the woman hissed, and her son's eyes widened fearfully. That's it, Daphne thought. He had every reason to be afraid.

Daphne narrowed her eyes to slits when she answered, "If you mean by 'one of them' that I'm a witch, you're correct. But wouldn't you prefer to discuss that inside? Or do you want the entire neighborhood to listen to us?"

The woman scowled as she quickly peered down the street. She was so predictable. Eventually, she reluctantly made room, and Daphne entered the house, seeing the cupboard under the stairs. Her blood boiled while her heart felt like an ice block. She forced herself to breathe calmly. She had to calm down! Too many people had seen her in the Knight Bus!

The woman called for her husband and shortly afterwards a true walrus of a man stepped into the hallway. Daphne felt sick at the sight of him alone.

"Who are you?" he shouted angrily.

Daphne was unimpressed, even though she probably weighed only a fifth of him. "As I said, my name is Daphne Greengrass. I'm here to talk about Harry."

"We don't want to have anything to do with you freaks!" the man shouted. "Get out of my house!"

Daphne had expected that. Sighing, she reached into her cloak, taking out a little sack and throwing it at the man's feet. Gold coins spread all over the floor. "Do I have your attention now?"

The man gaped at the gold coins for a moment before throwing himself on the ground to grab them with his thick fingers. What a greedy, disgusting bastard, Daphne thought.

"I'll sit down then," Daphne said in a voice dripping with aversion and entered the living room. The woman and boy followed with a mixture of fear and distrust, while the fat man was still picking up the gold coins. Daphne sat down in an armchair, careful to touch as little as possible in this house that she actually wanted to burn down to the ground. She kept reminding herself to control her emotions, lest everything would fail.

Finally, the man entered the living room, the gold bag pressed against his chest. "What do you want?" he asked with forced courtesy. What a bit of gold could do. This world and the people in it sickened Daphne.

She now wanted to get this affair over and done with as quickly as possible. "I want you to sign that so Harry can stay with me during the holidays." With that, Daphne reached into her cloak again, taking out a piece of parchment.

"And why should I do that?"

The woman and the boy had apparently decided to let Vernon Dursley do the talking because they stayed in the background. Daphne, however, still noticed the boy's gaping and could almost hear the woman's teeth grinding.

"If you do that, you can keep the gold. And if we ever have something to sign again, you will get more gold."

The man's piggy eyes shone with greed. Indeed, so predictable, Daphne thought.

"And otherwise we'll never see you again?"

Daphne found it increasingly difficult to suppress her anger. Those mooks were Harry's family? These were the sister and brother-in-law of Lily Potter, who had died for her son? With relish, she saw Vernon Dursley flinch when he noticed her expression.

"You should pray that you'll never see us again," hissed Daphne with blatant hatred.

Her threat seemed to work along with her bribery because shortly afterwards the document was signed. Daphne took a deep breath when she was out in the fresh air again, leaving the niff of the house behind.

Part of her hoped she would never have to come back here again, but another part of her hoped the opposite. Harry's relatives escaped far too easy! How she would have loved to see the Dursleys squirming in front of her! How she would have loved to hear their screams!

Daphne shook her head. She did not want to think about that anymore. She wanted to look forward and enjoy the new future that dawned today. For that, however, she still had to pick Harry up from Hogwarts.

She had just enough time to call the Knight Bus, go to the Leaky Cauldron, and step into the fireplace in time. Shaking with anticipation, she stuck her wand in the air.

* * *

Daphne fell silent. Harry recognized remnants of doubt and fear that stained her beautiful blue eyes, but she had no reason to worry!

Harry leaned forward, kissing Daphne tenderly on the lips, feeling her smile as she returned the kiss. Afterwards, Daphne pressed her forehead against his.

"Were you serious about that, earlier I mean?" Her warm breath stroked his face.

"What do you mean exactly?"

"That you will never leave me?"

Harry brushed a strand from her face as he lost himself in her sparkling eyes. "Yes, I was serious. We're a family now, aren't we? A family that we chose ourselves."

Daphne's face beamed with joy, her lips finding his for another loving kiss.

The couple spent a long time this way, talking about everything they wanted, only interrupted by sporadic kisses. Above all, they simply enjoyed being together, forgetting all the worries and constraints of the world for a few, far too short moments.

At some point, however, their eyelids drooped as they grew tired, so they huddled up together and plunged into their dreams, in which a familiar flaming bird was awaiting them…

* * *

**Next chapter:** Snippets of the Past

**Preview: **

_"What do you want from me, human?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Daily Prophet is a real pulpy magazine, isn't it? ^^
> 
> The central theme of this chapter was family. In this context, of course, a fairly dark development in this chapter, but I think it didn't come out of nowhere, did it? This development has been hinted at several points in this story. What is your opinion about Daphne killing her parents?
> 
> I'm sorry for Astoria. Like Daphne, she is a tragic character. She will show up again at some point, but not so soon.
> 
> The next chapter will be a journey into the past, so no Harry and Daphne. Much will be revealed, and we will learn about the origin of Fawkes. The chapter will be a bit of an experiment for me. The title of the next chapter already shows in which direction it will go.


	15. Snippets of the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today two chapters. Here is the first one, a journey to the past.  
Many thanks to my great beta reader Verlor on fanfiction.net (id: 11113787).

**Chapter 15 – Snippets of the Past**

The demon felt the familiar pull. It had been a long time since the last summoning, even though it was hard to say exactly how much time had passed.

What form should it be this time? On the spur of the moment, the demon chose the semblance of a tall, black-haired woman who had last spread fear and terror in ancient Babylon. Only the eyes never changed, becoming only redder the more blood the demon shed.

That the blood would flow freely, the woman thought when she appeared in the pentagram, smiling wickedly.

* * *

"What do you want from me, human?"

The young, dark-haired man didn't seem to be afraid. Motionless, he returned her look. How interesting.

"Are you the demon they call Lilith?" A brief glitter in his eyes. So familiar to the demon, but something about this man was different.

"I've had so many names. Lilith, Samael, Asasel, Matruda, Asmodaios, Asura and so many more. All wrong. And forgotten, lost in the unstoppable flow of time. But I remain as I have been since the beginning of this world, for I am the last of my kind. So I ask again, what do you want from me, human?"

"Your past deeds are infamous, and I am in need of them." A slight smile crept onto the man's face. Nothing new for the demon.

"Are you aware of what you are stepping into?"

The man's determined gaze revealed everything she needed to know. Eagerly, she licked her lips.

* * *

Once again, she became the bane of humanity.

A huge shroud lay over the land.

* * *

The blood was flowing around her feet. What an exhilarating feeling!

"You really seem to enjoy that."

She turned to her _master_, who looked at the battlefield impassively.

"What is more exciting than the eternal conflict between Life and Death? And today was a day of Death."

She bent down to taste the fruit of their victory. It was delicious.

The man turned away.

* * *

The people in front of her fell like corn under the farmer's scythe.

Their cries of death were her breath of life.

Their blood shed her elixir.

Laughter shook her body.

* * *

"What's the name of this land where you seem to have so many enemies?"

"Rus."

"Oh, that's why this place seems so unknown to me. I've never been in a land called 'Rus'."

* * *

She delighted in their fear when they saw her.

The fools still tried to fight.

Moments later, they were all dead.

* * *

"Do you never feel bad about what you do?"

"Why should I? I'm just doing what you tell me. You humans don't need a reason to be cruel."

"But you even like it."

"That's how I was created."

"There is no such thing like preordained destiny."

* * *

He was covered in blood.

"We won."

"Only today."

Still, he smiled.

* * *

"You like it too."

"No, but it is necessary."

"Keep telling yourself that."

* * *

"Spare the slaves."

"Why?"

"Because I command you to."

* * *

She felt his eyes. When she looked up, he quickly turned his gaze. She smiled at him.

* * *

"Why are you giving me this?"

She looked at the wooden stick in her hand. Her _master_ used a similar one.

"So you can use it. The wand offers you new … and more elegant ways to be useful to me."

"What do you not like about my previous means?"

"You kill too many of my own men. And you're always full of blood."

"Why do you mind?"

"It stains your beauty."

* * *

She hurled colorful flashes at her victims. That was fun.

And it could actually be combined with her powers. Who would have thought? Humans were really fascinating creatures.

* * *

She grinned at her _master_. "You were right, you can use this stick in so many ways. Maybe I did you humans injustice."

Her _master_ ignored her.

"Aren't you afraid that I could use this stick against you?"

Her _master_ looked at her with bloodshot eyes. "No, you can't oppose me. My magic prevents that."

"Indeed, I have to serve you."

"But you cannot tell me that you aren't having fun."

"I am. But that's exactly why you should be afraid that one day I might be your doom."

* * *

"No!"

She looked at her _master_ in surprise, but cut off the red flash. "What?"

"I forbid you to use this spell. Just kill him."

For a moment, it was as if she could see a painful glimmer in her _master's_ eyes.

* * *

"Did you like that, my master?" she said seductively as she lay naked on the bed.

Valeydor scowled as he dressed again. He didn't like it when she called him _master_.

She started laughing.

A bird fell dead from the tree outside the window.

* * *

"I didn't know you could speak the language of my little sisters and brothers."

"Old family ability - wait! Your little sisters and brothers?"

"Of course. The language of snakes is not that dissimilar to that of demons. The primal snake was even one of us. You know, the one with the apple."

"I thought it was just a story."

"My dear Valeydor, the whole world is made of stories."

"Tell me."

"Why?"

"Knowledge is power ... and I like your voice."

* * *

"Do you miss your family?"

Valeydor paused. "Maybe my sisters."

"Not your father?" Her fingers stroked the scars on his body.

"Do you really have to ask that?"

"I guess not." She would kill him.

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Do you miss your family?"

"I have no family."

"The others of your kind."

"I've told you before. I am the last of my kind."

"I thought you demons are immortal?"

"That only makes it even sadder."

She flinched when he suddenly put his arms around her. This was not to satisfy his lust. Stupid man!

But why did it feel pleasant, asked part of her soul.

* * *

A long spear flew towards him. He didn't see it.

An unknown feeling seized her.

* * *

"Why did you save me?"

"I can't resist your orders."

"But I never ordered you to do so."

"Yes, you did."

A lie, but what was the truth?

* * *

"Look at all these hopeful faces! You freed them, you gave them hope!"

Why did he tell her that?

* * *

"I've never met a man like you before."

* * *

"What is your true form?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"So I can see it."

"Don't you like this form?"

"On the contrary, but I would also like to see you as you really are."

"This form is no more true or false than any other form that I have taken over the millennia."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I have no true form. Or I forgot what it looked like."

* * *

"What is your real name?"

"Can you not already guess the answer?"

"I'd like to call you by your name."

"You don't like Lilith anymore?"

"We both know that's not you."

"Then just call me whatever you want. Names are meaningless."

"I don't think so. How about ... Valeydis?"

It was now up to the demon to stare at the man in surprise. "But that ... that's your name!"

"I know."

* * *

A strange warmth spread inside her.

* * *

"I love you."

* * *

"I needed time to deal with my feelings, but I know it now. I am no longer afraid of the truth. I love you too."

* * *

"Face it! A demon and a human? That was a foolish idea right from the start! I will always be your slave. Set me free and I will go back where I belong."

"I will find a way!"

"You're a fool, Valeydor Slytherin."

* * *

"Would you give up all of your previous existence, your powers, your immortality, if I had found a way so we could be together?"

Silence. Eye contact. Pounding heart.

Strange, she had no heart.

"Yes."

* * *

"To bind two lives, another life has to be sacrificed."

"There shouldn't be a lack of potential candidates, right?"

* * *

The golden spear protruded from the man's chest. Blood dripped onto the ground. He was dead.

Valeydis felt a heart beating in her chest; felt the warm blood in her veins. Her connection to the underworld was cut.

She not only felt her own heart. Two hearts pounded in her chest. Her heart and Valeydor's heart, they were the same.

Two souls, two lives, inseparable.

They no longer needed to voice their thoughts.

"It's like I'm the same as you now."

"Right."

"What are we?"

"We are neither demon nor human, but something in between. Do you regret it?"

"No."

* * *

"Getting married means that two people who love each other promise to be together forever."

* * *

"Give me your hand and open your mind to me."

"Why?"

"I have an idea."

Valeydor did as he was told. Their bodies, minds and souls merged.

She raised her wand and pointed it at the target. She felt the familiar power flowing through her; felt the heat spreading from her heart. Her new body alone was too weak and unable to speak the language of her kind. Her husband, however, knew the language of her little brothers and sisters. That had to be enough.

She heard her two voices hissing the command and then she saw a huge breach in the wall in front of them.

Their soldiers cheered and stormed forward.

Valeydor smiled at her. They had been able to achieve this only together. A single human soul couldn't have done that.

They rushed into battle without letting go of the other's hand.

* * *

"Valeydor, I'm pregnant."

A laugh of joy resounded in a world of misery.

* * *

"This will be the decisive battle. All forces are gathered."

"Not all forces..."

* * *

She stroked her round belly with concern. Her husband in front of her gasped with exertion, covered in blood.

"We lost."

It wasn't a question. She saw the truth in his eyes.

"Yes."

"I should have fought with you."

"No. If something had happened to you..."

He didn't have to finish the sentence.

"And now?"

"Let's flee."

"Where?"

* * *

"She isn't human!" Salazar Slytherin's face was an image of pure loathing. Valeydis returned his disgusted look with sheer hatred.

"Neither am I, father," Valeydor replied. "She is my wife. And soon mother of my child. You will accept them!"

"So that's what you've been doing all this time. No wonder you're crawling back like a mangy dog. You abandoned your foolish dreams in the end, as I always knew. You've been pathetic -"

"Your words no longer have power over me, father. If you want a duel, just say it. But then it will be a fight to the death."

"Just stay away from my students!"

* * *

"Are you disappointed?"

She knew he knew what she meant. It was about his sisters.

"No, they only do what is best for them."

* * *

A cave, deep underground. Their haven until their child was born. Here they would be undisturbed by the construction works on the surface.

* * *

"What are you doing?" asked Valeydor.

Valeydis smiled to herself as she continued to write in the book.

"Maybe I have become more human than I thought. I am vain and would like to leave something to posterity."

"And what do you want to leave?"

"My magic. Our magic. The magic we created together."

"May I see?"

He stood next to her. She pressed her head to his side and happily stroked her round belly.

* * *

Screams. Pain.

No healer had wanted to help her.

Valeydor bent over, comforting and encouraging her.

She would get through this. For her family. This weak human body would not bring her to her knees.

* * *

"She's beautiful, isn't she?"

"Yes, she is." Her fingers slid gently over the baby's round face in her arms. "We created her, Valeydor! Despite all our sins, we were able to create something so beautiful, so perfect..."

"What do we want to call her?"

She smiled. "Cera."

Valeydor put his arms around her and their baby. "I like the name. My daughter Cera. Thank you, Valeydis!"

"Oh, Valeydor."

* * *

"What was it this time?"

"He once again demanded that I kill you both. He called you hideous creatures."

"Could he become a danger?"

"I don't know, but we're safe down here."

* * *

"She grew up so fast, didn't she?" Valeydis asked wistfully as they watched their daughter play with the snakes. Cera simply loved the animals of the forest.

"Like any other child, Valeydis," her husband replied as he tightened his grip on her. "She is only six. We have many more years with her before she is tired of us and wishes to seek her own path, find her own place in the world."

"Have we already found our place in the world?"

"I don't know. But I have to protect my sisters. You understand that, don't you?"

"Yes, but I hope it won't put my own family in danger."

"I will never allow that."

The sun started to set. They should return home soon, but the two parents wanted to give their daughter a little more fun and joy.

* * *

"Where's Cera?"

"Outside. She's visiting her friends."

"She knows that she can't marry a snake, right?"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. Just look at who I married."

"Idiot."

* * *

Horrific pain. Everything around her turned black. She collapsed.

Valeydor was immediately by her side.

* * *

She regained consciousness, but felt incredibly tired and exhausted. She was dripping with sweat.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I don't know ... I've never been like that before."

* * *

A feeling of horrible emptiness. A light of life, extinguished forever.

"Valeydis, what's wrong?"

"Cera ... I don't feel her anymore!"

* * *

She only made it a few meters before collapsing on the floor.

"Valeydor, let me go! I will kill them all! I will destroy this world! Crush his statue, slay his basilisk, tear down his castle. Once again I will become-"

"Don't you understand what's going on here?! You're dying!"

* * *

They had their arms wrapped around each other.

"Valeydor, you're freezing cold..."

"Our souls are bound, Valeydis. If you die, I will die too."

"But ... he's your father?!"

"I don't think he knew that."

* * *

"Do you regret it?"

"Loving you? No. I felt alive. And I was happy. Thank you, for everything."

* * *

"Valeydis?"

The voice, just a whisper. Everything else exceeded his remaining strength. It was coming to an end, they both knew that.

"Yes?"

"I'm dying now, Valeydis." Every word, a struggle. "I will use my last strength to ensure that nobody can ever get to us."

"Even in your death, you still have to make plans."

"I failed, Valeydis."

"We both failed."

"Our daughter…"

"We will avenge her."

"I love you, Valeydis."

"And I love you, my master."

"I'll wait for you on the other side..."

* * *

He was dead.

It felt like she was hugging an ice block, but she couldn't let him go.

Hot tears wet her cheeks.

* * *

She hadn't had the heart to tell him the truth.

She was so human now that she could die, but not enough for Death to accept her soul. Only an eternal void would wait for her. And they would never see each other again.

* * *

If only she had never become so human. Then she wouldn't have to feel this pain now. Valeydor ... Cera ...

* * *

She was glad to have found love. Still, she wanted so much to see them again ... she didn't want to vanish forever...

* * *

One last tear slid down her cheek.

* * *

Blackness. Was Death waiting for her here? They hadn't faced each other for so long...

* * *

The tear fell.

When it hit the stone floor, it became a shining flame from which a bird rose.

* * *

A phoenix, born from the regret and despair of Valeydis, the demon of hatred and bane of humanity who had learned to love.

* * *

Fawkes had only one goal. He would find and kill Salazar Slytherin.

* * *

He screamed in pain as he burst into flames.

* * *

Fawkes bounced off the force field. He couldn't go back.

A horrible sadness seized him.

He began to sing, just for himself.

* * *

The demon's heart was still beating.

* * *

**Next chapter:** Daphne's Gratitude

**Preview: **

_He looked at the tombstone in front of him and felt a warm tear run down his cheek. He had so much to say to his parents, but where should he start?_


	16. Daphne's Gratitude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here the second chapter for today. I have two chapters this time for two reasons: First, Chapter 15 was quite unusual, which is why here is a "more conventional" chapter. And chapter 15 was not that long either. Together with this chapter, however, the update is large enough in my opinion.
> 
> Many thanks again to my great beta reader Verlor on fanfiction.net (id: 11113787).

**Chapter 16 – Daphne's Gratitude**

Harry awoke and looked into Daphne's horrified eyes, which reflected his own dread. From outside, the moonlight shone in, bathing the entire room in a fairytale, silver glow.

"Harry ..." her voice was barely audible.

"I know."

He put his arms around Daphne, and she hugged him tightly, her entire body shaking. Harry stroked her back comfortingly but also trembled at the revelations of their dream. Although it hadn't really been a _dream_...

Daphne raised her head, tears sparkling in her blue eyes. "We have to help them, Harry. We have to help _him_."

Harry knew who she meant. "We will! But ... but I still can't understand it. Is a part of Valeydis in Fawkes?"

Daphne put her head back on his chest, her breath brushing his skin as she answered. "I ... I think so. A part of her soul is in him. So she is still connected to the world and won't die. And ... and her soul doesn't vanish. But Harry, he's getting weaker, I can feel it!" He tightened his grip on his sobbing partner, feeling as if an icy cold had enveloped his heart. "Harry," Daphne continued, her voice still trembling. "Fawkes must have known..."

"What do you mean, Daph?"

"He must have known that I'm ... Voldemort's daughter. That I am a descendant of Slytherin ... That must be the reason he wanted to protect me."

"But he killed Salazar Slytherin?"

"Valeydor loved his sisters. Fawkes ... he's fighting Slytherin's legacy, not his descendants."

Silence fell. Harry thought about Daphne's words. "That's why he's with Dumbledore," he murmured quietly.

Daphne did not respond to his words but used the blanket to dab the tears from her face, before straightening up and looking down at Harry. "Harry, we must go to him!"

"Then you think he's still here?"

"I know it. I can still feel him. He's still..." Daphne did not complete her sentence.

Harry jumped out of bed. "Then let's go!"

They put cloaks over their sleeping clothes. Harry then took Daphne's hand and together they hurried out of the house and through the garden. Shortly afterwards they stood again in front of the entrance to the mausoleum. Daphne put her hand on the stone blocks and the entrance opened. In the light of the torches, they ran down the stairs, Harry's heart pounding like crazy.

In the crypt they saw Fawkes, whose wings still embraced the heads of the two figures whose names and stories they now knew. Fawkes did not look like he had moved since the afternoon. Harry realized that Fawkes must have waited for this moment for centuries.

Daphne let go of Harry's hand, falling to her knees in front of Fawkes. "Fawkes," she whispered. "You showed us all of this, didn't you?"

The phoenix looked up and for a brief moment, Harry saw his bright, sad, golden eyes. Harry felt a stab in the heart. Fawkes looked back at Daphne. Several seconds passed, seeming like an eternity. It was as if the world was holding its breath. All he could hear was the beating of his heart and the rushing of his blood.

"Thank you," Daphne's voice broke the silence. "Thank you, Fawkes. I am so deeply grateful! You ... you saw something of Valeydor in me, right? What my parents did to me ... Oh, Fawkes, we'll help you! We'll find a way for Valeydis to die without her soul vanishing. Then you can be together again!" Daphne's voice quivered with fiery determination, which also seized Harry. She was right! They would save them!

Daphne reached out. "Fawkes, may I touch you?" The look in Fawkes' eyes had to be the answer she needed because Daphne touched the red and gold feathers of the phoenix with her palm. Suddenly, Daphne leaned forward, putting her arms around Fawkes, her tears wetting his plumage. "Fawkes, you can come and see them whenever you want."

Fawkes uttered an ear-splitting scream and once again a magical melody filled the crypt; not quite as sad as the day before, but also not as encouraging as in the Chamber of Secrets. Rather, the melody sparked a sense of indomitability in Harry. The world wouldn't know what to expect!

Fawkes leaned forward, rubbing his head against Daphne's cheek. A single tear fell from the phoenix's eyes and mingled with Daphne's tears.

Fawkes spread his wings and with one stroke he rose into the air, looking down at them; he then turned his head slightly and looked Harry straight in the eyes, and Harry returned his gaze with firm determination. A final flap of his wings and Fawkes disappeared with a flash of lightning, leaving clouds of smoke behind.

Harry immediately ran to Daphne, throwing his arms around her. Daphne gripped his face with her hands and kissed him. It was a firm, hard kiss, her hands clawing into his cloak. Both gasped as they broke apart.

"We have another goal," Harry said, panting.

"Yes," replied Daphne. "We are no longer just fighting for ourselves."

* * *

_ **Daphne Greengrass' shopping trip after the death of her parents** _

_By Ophelia Parkinson_

Harry snorted as he read the Daily Prophet. He and Daphne were enjoying the breakfast that Dobby had brought them at a small table in the garden. It was already a wonderful, sunny day.

"Anything interesting in the newspaper?" Daphne asked, pouring them both orange juice.

Harry handed her the newspaper, and she, too, snorted as she read the headline. "That was to be expected," she said drily.

"It will get worse."

Daphne looked up at his words, and Harry recognized the defiance in her ice-blue eyes. "Probably."

"Are you worried?"

Daphne took his hand, crossing her fingers with his. "It would be foolish not to worry. But you stand by me, don't you?"

"Of course, Daph!" Harry replied, squeezing her hand.

"Then I don't care."

The couple smiled resolutely. Even if the rest of the world ganged against them, they would overcome it together!

…

After breakfast they went for a walk through the ragged garden, flowers blooming everywhere and insects buzzing through the air. Everything pulsated with life. On a small hill they lay down in the grass, looking at the bright blue sky. Folding his arms behind his head, Harry closed his eyes, the sunbeams warming his skin. His chest rose and fell slightly.

At that moment, he felt completely carefree and happy, and he wished they could stay in the grass like this forever. Then, however, he remembered Fawkes' memories and their promise in the crypt.

"We have a lot to do this summer, don't we?" he asked with a sigh, looking at Daphne.

Daphne opened her eyes. "I fear so. Where do we start?"

"We must find a way to help Fawkes."

He heard Daphne sit up next to him. When Harry did the same, he looked at her partly thoughtful, partly worried face. "Yes, we have to somehow find a way that her soul won't vanish after death ... I didn't even know that that was possible," said Daphne with a desperate tone in her voice.

Harry put his hand on hers and said encouragingly, "Then we'll start to research. At some point we'll find a solution, I'm sure."

Daphne smiled at him. "But there will definitely be no books about such topics in our library."

"Then we just buy books. Dobby can get them for us. And when we're back at Hogwarts, we can also look in the library there." Suddenly, Daphne's eyes sparkled. Harry knew she must've had an idea. "What are you thinking now?" he asked his partner.

"We can of course look at Hogwarts, but tell me, Harry, what's the largest and oldest library in the world?"

"Um..."

"Alexandria!"

Harry hadn't known that, but he remembered something. He had once read about a library of Alexandria in a book from the school library when he had hidden from Dudley and his cronies.

"But ... didn't it burn down?" he asked hesitantly.

"Only the Muggle library." Daphne's eyes were beaming with determination. Harry sat up fully, putting an arm around her shoulders. "I've always wanted to go to the Great Library of Alexandria," Daphne continued enthusiastically. "Just imagine what knowledge and magic must be collected there..."

"And what do you want this knowledge for?" laughed Harry.

"Creating a better world?" Daphne's tone revealed that she wasn't serious.

"You idealist," said Harry, grinning. Daphne laughed slightly. Both enjoyed the warmth of the sun on their skin for a while.

"There is something else I want to learn," Daphne finally broke the silence.

"You want to try the spells in the books." It wasn't a question. Daphne nodded decisively. "Do you really think that's a good idea?" Harry continued, concerned. "For me it wasn't."

Daphne smiled warmly at him. "Could it be that I finally tamed your Gryffindor blood, my impulsive lion?"

"Even I won't repeat a mistake three times," laughed Harry. "But Daphne, I'm serious. If -"

"Nothing will happen to us," Daphne interrupted him, putting a finger on his lips. "This time we know what to expect. And we will be better prepared. We will decipher the rune text, as much time as it will take. There are definitely books on this."

"But I would have died with a little less luck." Harry just couldn't help worrying. He could never forgive himself if something happened to Daphne.

"We won't die. We're going to do it together, that's the key." Daphne closed the distance between them, kissing him gently on the lips, which Harry returned. He would never grow tired of their kisses.

Broking apart, they looked at the lonely clouds that moved along the sky. Daphne was right, Harry thought. They now knew much more about the origin of the books, and they would do it together this time. The spells were the result of both Valeydis and Valeydor, combining human magic, demonic magic, and Parseltongue. That would be far too much for a single human soul, but the two of them might be able to do it. They had already achieved so much together.

Neither of them said a word for a while until Daphne lifted her head from Harry's shoulders, smiling mischievously. "With all the reading and research, we shouldn't neglect our training. I bet you only lazed around last week!"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Oh, you think that?"

"Yes, I think so, Harry Potter!"

"At least, I know that you should always be prepared for an attack."

"What do you -"

Before she could finish, Harry had already thrown his arms around her, pressing her to the ground. Daphne let out a shriek, as Harry pushed himself off the ground, and together they rolled down the hill. He laughed as they fell.

He even couldn't stop laughing when they stopped in front of the hill and he loosened his grip around Daphne. Her hair was disheveled, and she was panting like crazy.

She got up, giving Harry a murderous look. "I hate you, Harry Potter."

"No, you don't," Harry replied with a broad grin.

"No, I don't. But you still deserve a punishment." She gave him a wicked smile and raised her wand.

_Oh damn_, Harry thought when Daphne's tickling charm hit him.

…

They actually spent the afternoon productively and started learning runes. However, only now had Harry realized just how much work this would mean. Daphne, on the other hand, said that she quite liked learning the characters. Harry wasn't surprised at all, but for him, deciphering ancient texts was rather uninspiring.

One thing that they both enjoyed was their combat training afterwards. In the end, Daphne had to admit that Harry had not just lazed around, but she was also a tough opponent. They knew they still had a lot to learn, but Harry was confident that they were on the right track.

When they were huddled together in bed in the evening, Harry was completely exhausted. That had been an eventful day. Wearily, he closed his eyes and fell asleep within seconds.

* * *

"Freak!"

"Murderer!"

"Monster!"

The voices overwhelmed Daphne from all sides, but she couldn't see anything. Impenetrable, discarnate darkness surrounded her.

She ran away, trying to escape the voices, but to no avail. She tried to cover her ears, but that did not save her either.

"No one will ever love you. You worthless, disgusting abomination."

"No!" Daphne shouted. "Go away! You're wrong!" She crouched; made herself as small as possible.

"No one loves you. You don't deserve to live. Everyone will hate and loathe you!"

"No no no! That's not true. I'm not alone. I have -"

"He will leave you. Who could love a murderer?" Suddenly, her parents' bloody grimaces appeared before Daphne's eyes. She tried to close her eyes, in vain. She couldn't escape the hateful faces.

"You're a murderer, Daphne. Like your father. You are just like him. Harry Potter will never be able to love you."

No, that wasn't true! Harry loved her! And she loved Harry! Her parents were dead. They no longer had power over her.

A new determination erupted in Daphne. "You are dead," she called. "You are dead! I killed you! And I'm proud of it!"

Suddenly Daphne felt like she couldn't breathe anymore.

_"Daphne ..."_

She opened her eyes and saw only red everywhere. She tried to gasp for air.

_"Daphne!"_

She choked. Helplessly, she struggled in this endless sea of blood. She tasted the blood on her tongue; felt it fill her lungs.

_"Daphne!"_

She felt how strong arms grabbed her. Fear and terror were replaced by safety and warmth. Daphne opened her eyes, looking into the bright green irides of her desires.

"Daphne! It was just a nightmare. You're awake. All is well. I'm with you."

She heard Harry's words, felt his warm grip around her, and saw his worrying, loving look.

"Daphne -"

"Hold me. Hold me and never let go."

"I'll always be there for you, Daphne..."

She did not hear what Harry was saying. Just hearing his voice comforted her. She felt his arms and smelled the familiar scent of his body. Without his love she would have lost her mind long ago. He was her anchor, her bridge to life.

"I love you so much, Harry," she whispered, trembling all over. His grip on her tightened, and Daphne could slowly forget her parents' hateful voices and bleeding grimaces. Slowly everything was well again.

* * *

Harry looked at Daphne's silhouette against the rising sun. Neither of them had been able to sleep again that night. For hours, he had just held Daphne in his arms. She had not told him about her nightmares, but that was not necessary. He knew exactly what inner demons were plaguing her.

Daphne turned around, smiling at him, her long blond hair blowing in the morning wind, while the first rays of dawn adorned her like a crown. Harry was overwhelmed by a feeling of love for his partner.

"Thank you for being in my life, Harry," said Daphne.

Harry came up to her, taking her in his arms and kissing her. As long as there were bright mornings like this in their life, there was hope.

…

Hand in hand they went back to the house. Their stomachs had already growled with hunger. Dobby was probably already preparing breakfast. They actually paid him far too little, Harry thought.

There was one more thing on his mind, however. Now that he and Daphne had taken such a big step towards their personal freedom, there was something he would like to do, that he longed for.

"Daphne," he said to his partner. Her blue eyes looked at him, and he felt like she could look directly into his soul. "Daphne, there is something I would like to do today."

Daphne nodded. "I can already imagine what it is. You want to visit your parents' grave, don't you?"

Harry smiled sadly. "You just know me too well, Daph. Yes, I want to see it. I've never been there before…"

He felt Daphne squeeze his hand. Putting her other hand on his cheek, she now looked deep into his eyes. "We can do this right after breakfast," she said. "Dobby can take us there."

* * *

_ **Daphne Greengrass and Harry Potter alone in Greengrass manor** _

_By Ophelia Parkinson_

_Harry Potter, the boy who lived, now lives with Daphne Greengrass in Greengrass Manor, which Daphne Greengrass inherited after her parents' mysterious death. Of course, many are wondering..._

Harry snorted as he read the newspaper article. That had already become his standard reaction when he opened the Daily Prophet. Blessed the land that had nothing else to report, he thought.

* * *

With a loud bang, they appeared on a small side street where nobody could see them.

"Dobby is leaving now," said Dobby, who had brought them here. Harry could have apparated, but they would rather not break the law unless necessary. "Mr. Harry and Miss Daphne just have to call Dobby and Dobby will come to pick you up."

"Thanks, Dobby," Harry said absently, his thoughts already on completely different things, his body trembling slightly. He was in the village where his family had lived. The place where he had had a family. A family made up of more than just him and Daphne. If it weren't for Voldemort, he would have grown up here in Godric's Hollow. Here he would have lived and spent his holidays. Here he would have invited Daphne, in a world where Voldemort hadn't killed his parents...

Harry heard Dobby disappear again. Daphne took his hand, squeezing it gently, and pulled forward. Harry was grateful for that because he did not know if he could have moved himself.

Dobby had apparently chosen the place of their arrival for a reason, for when they turned the corner, they saw a house surrounded by wild hedges. Most of the house was still standing, but it was entirely covered in dark ivy and the right side of the top floor had been blown apart. Right where Voldemort's curse must have backfired, Harry thought. His throat felt constricted.

He noticed Daphne's loving look, but she said nothing. Harry let go of her hand and approached the gate to the property, before reaching out his trembling hand and gripping the iron gate, which felt cold under his fingers.

As if touching the gate was the trigger, a wooden sign rose from the ground in front of them, on which was written in gold letters:

_On this spot, on the night of 31 October 1981, Lily and James Potter lost their lives. Their son, Harry, remains the only wizard ever to have survived the Killing Curse. This house, invisible to Muggles, has been left in its ruined state as a monument to the Potters and as a reminder of the violence that tore apart their family._

Harry saw that there were other words around these golden letters, which other witches and wizards must have written in ink or carved directly into the wood.

_Thank you, Harry Potter._

_You will forever be our hero, Harry._

_We love you._

Harry felt the anger rise inside him. They thanked him and loved him? Then where had they been the ten long years, he'd spent with the Dursleys? Where had they been when he returned to the wizarding world, since when he only received aversion and fear?

He felt Daphne take his hand and stroke his back and realized how tense his body had become. Harry shook his head. He just wanted to get away from here. He could no longer bear to see this materialization of wizarding world's hypocrisy.

"Let's go," he whispered through his clenched teeth. Daphne squeezed his hand, and together they left his parents' house behind. Harry suppressed the impulse to look back.

They went further into the village towards a church tower that was visible from afar. Finally, the couple reached a small square next to the church, with a war memorial in the middle. They also saw a couple of shops, a post office, and a small pub. Few people were on their feet, but none of them paid any attention to Harry and Daphne, even if Harry somehow felt observed.

They walked across the square and when they passed the war memorial, it transformed into a statue of three people: a man with untidy hair and glasses, the splitting image of Harry himself; a woman with long hair and a loving, pretty face that Harry knew only too well from the mysterious mirror in his first year and Hagrid's photobook; and in the woman's arms was a little baby boy laughing up at his parents.

Harry felt like an iron fist was crushing his heart. The life he had lost seemed more palpable than ever before.

Holding Daphne's hand in his, Harry stepped closer to the statue, looking up at the faces of his parents and the happy baby with no scar on his forehead. Daphne pressed against his side. Harry was glad that she was with him today, as he was glad to have her in his life in general.

Harry turned away. They were just statues, he told himself, and they were here for something different. He headed for the cemetery next to the small church, again suppressing the impulse to look back.

A small metal gate blocked the entrance to the cemetery, which Harry opened with a pounding heart. Long rows of tombstones awaited them. Harry had no idea where his parents were buried exactly, so they had no choice but to walk the rows and look at every single one of them. So many dead buried here, Harry thought. Were they still remembered?

They found the graves of one Kendra Dumbledore and her daughter Ariana. Harry wondered if they were related to Professor Dumbledore.

Finally, they saw a white marble tombstone, and Harry could clearly read the words engraved on it.

_James Potter, born 27 March 1960, died 31 October 1981_

_Lily Potter, born 30 January 1960, died 31 October 1981_

_The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death._

Harry felt as if the world was spinning around him and lost his balance. Without Daphne holding him, he would have fallen to the ground. He looked at the earth that hid the last remains of his parents from him; his parents, who were now only dust and bones. Harry would never be able to hold them in his arms, feel their warmth, or hear them say they loved him.

Instead, he heard Daphne whisper, "Harry, if you want to be alone -"

"No," Harry interrupted. "Stay. Please."

Harry could see love in Daphne's sad look. "Of course, Harry." She stayed by his side and, through her presence and touch, she gave him the strength that Harry alone could not have mustered.

He looked at the tombstone in front of him, feeling a warm tear run down his cheek. He had so much to say to his parents, but where should he start?

"Mum, Dad," he said softly. "I'm not like you ... Hagrid, McGonagall and Flitwick told me a lot about you. They said you both have been such kind and honorable people. And so brave. And where are you now?" His eyes welled up, and Daphne hugged him, her face also full of tears. "I needed you! Mum, dad, I miss you. I miss you so much…"

For a few minutes Harry could not say anything; he just sobbed. Finally, he continued in a broken voice, "I know so little about you ... Mum, Flitwick says you were the best student he's ever taught. I seem to be very good too; I probably got that from you ... Dad, McGonagall says you were a natural talent in transfiguration. I'm quite good too, but Daphne is so incredible." He squeezed Daphne, who was looking at him with sparkling eyes. "Daphne is my girlfriend. She's in Slytherin, like me, and I love her more than anything else in the world." He felt Daphne quiver beside him. Harry continued to speak in tears. "I miss you, mum and dad. I am so proud of you and grateful that you saved me. I only live because of you. But I would also have loved to live _with_ you. I miss you…"

Harry dropped to his knees. The tears in his eyes made his vision blur, but he saw Daphne step in front of him, leaning over the tombstone. She waved her wand, and beautiful yellow flowers spread over the white marble. Harry was too overwhelmed to express his gratitude.

Daphne knelt beside him, taking his hand again. She then began to speak in a trembling voice, "You don't know me. My name is Daphne and at Hogwarts I'm in Slytherin. I even think that your son is only in Slytherin for my sake. He is actually foolish and impulsive enough to be in Gryffindor. Sometimes ... sometimes I think Harry could be so much happier without me. But ... I'm so grateful to have Harry in my life ... I don't know how my life would have been without him. Thank you for giving me Harry. I love him ... I love him so much. I will be grateful to you forever; I would have loved to meet you..."

Harry stared at Daphne stunned. Her words had touched something in him. She loved him! She cared about him! He had already known that, but now it has become clear to him once again. Like he realized once again how much he loved her as well. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. She was his family.

He hugged his partner, who had become the most important part of his life. "I love you, my Daphne," he whispered in her ear.

* * *

As they walked hand in hand through the cemetery gate, they were greeted by flashes and roaring voices, countless reporters crowding around them.

"Harry..."

"Mr. Potter, one question…"

"What did you do in the cemetery?"

"Miss Greengrass, a comment on the death of your parents please..."

Harry was furious. What were these ... people doing here? Couldn't he even visit his parents' grave in peace?

He didn't know whether to maledict the assembled journalists or just disapparate. Harry felt his hand twitch and move slowly to his cloak where his wand was.

Suddenly Daphne stood in front of him and the roaring crowd disappeared from his field of vision. All he saw was Daphne's deep, ice-blue eyes, full of anger, but he also saw concern and affection in her azure orbs. Slightly, she shook her head, as if she wanted to talk him out of his idea. Harry stopped his hand while the reporters continued to yell at them.

"Dobby!" Daphne called out.

Just a fraction of a second later, there was a loud bang. Dobby seemed to have grasped the situation immediately and grabbed Harry and Daphne's arms. With another loud bang they disappeared from Godric's Hollow, leaving a disappointed mob of sensationalist reporters behind.

* * *

**Next Chapter:** Vow of Vengeance

**Preview:**

_Dumbledore looked at them with his insistent, light blue eyes. "Daphne," he asked calmly, "do you have anything to do with the death of your parents?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter was titled "Daphne's gratitude". Did anyone count how many times Daphne expressed her gratitude in this chapter? ^^
> 
> The chapter was probably quite cheesy again, but I just like it that way.
> 
> Perhaps some of you thought that this concept of Fawkes is not so dissimilar to a Horcrux. And that's not really wrong. However, while a Horcrux requires the splitting of one's soul and ensures that one cannot die, Fawkes ensures that as long as he lives and thus carries part of the soul of Valeydis, Valeydis does not die. However, the goal here is completely different. The goal is that Valeydis can eventually die without her soul vanishing and she is being reunited with her husband and child. It's about buying time. A Horcrux prevents you from dying by clinging your soul to the world. Fawkes ensures that Valeydis stays alive until she can die properly.
> 
> I noticed that there were fewer comments on Chapter 14 than on the previous chapters. Any specific reason for that? Please leave comments, positive or negative. This is the only way I know how you find the story. I always read all the comments and they are my great motivation.
> 
> I'm looking forward to hear how you found the revelations and developments in the two chapters today!


	17. Vow of Vengeance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saving Valeydis' soul will be a long-term subplot of this story. However, the focus will still be on Harry and Daphne and their quest for a happy and free life in a ruthless, possibly even hostile, world.
> 
> Two birthdays, some fluff and dark developments in this chapter.
> 
> Many thank to my great beta reader Verlor on fanfiction.net (id: 11113787)

…

_With another loud bang they disappeared from Godric's Hollow, leaving a disappointed mob of sensationalist reporters behind._

* * *

**Chapter 17 – Vow of Vengeance**

Harry's hands were clenched into fists when they appeared in front of Greengrass Manor. His heart was pounding, his blood was boiling, and a scorching anger threatened to overwhelm him. Those ... those bastards! Why? Why did they have to do this? Couldn't he even visit his parents' grave?

"Harry ..." Something gently touched his arm. He spun around and looked into Daphne's worried face.

Harry felt a kind of fear he had never experienced before. He wanted to hurt someone. He wanted to destroy something. He wanted to vent his spleen.

"Harry -"

"I ... I must go," said Harry, panting wildly. He noticed Daphne's eyes staring at his right hand and looked down, realizing that he had grabbed his wand so tightly that his knuckles came out white. Red sparks shot from the tip.

Daphne's eyes turned back to Harry. "I'm coming -"

"No!" said Harry. Noticing Daphne's hurt expression, he added, "I don't want to hurt you, Daph..."

With that he turned around, hurrying to the forest on the property's edge.

…

_I'll make it up to you, Daph_, Harry thought later as the firestorm raged around him.

…

Harry slowly walked back to the house when Daphne approached him with quick steps, her face taut with anger, her eyes flashing.

"Daphne -"

"No, Harry Potter!" Daphne interrupted him. She reached Harry and her index finger bored into his chest. "Never. Send. Me. Away. Again." She emphasized every single word. "Whether you like it or not, we're in this together. Together, Harry! Not alone. Never send me away again, do you hear?"

"I didn't want to -"

"Hurt me. I know. I don't care. You won't hurt me. That earlier hurt me more than you could ever do with your wand."

Harry saw the truth in Daphne's eyes. They were strange people, indeed.

"I'm sorry," he said, hugging Daphne, who was trembling all over. " I'll make it up to you, I promise..."

* * *

Soon after, he had the perfect opportunity to do so. It was the last day of June, just before midnight, when they were sitting on the roof of the house, looking at the stars. Daphne had put her head on Harry's shoulder while Harry stroked her over the back. Out of the corner of his eye he looked at the glowing clock that he had conjured. A smile broke over his lips when he saw that it was midnight.

"Happy birthday, Daphne," Harry said, giving his partner a loving look.

Daphne turned around, looking at him in the same way. "Thank you, Harry. This is already the most beautiful birthday I've ever had."

"I still have a present for you." Harry raised his wand, and a small package wrapped in red paper came flying straight into Daphne's hands. "Unwrap it", he told her, smiling.

"Is it something cheesy again?" Daphne laughed, but Harry just shook his head amused. Daphne unwrapped the present and two silver hand mirrors appeared. "Mirrors?" asked Daphne in surprise. "Do you consider me so vain that I have to keep looking at myself in the mirror? I'm not Parkinson, you know."

Harry laughed. "Thank Merlin that you're not Parkinson's. You're much more beautiful than her."

"Right answer," Daphne replied with a grin. "But why a mirror? Even two of them?"

"I can tell you, of course, but maybe you'll find out for yourself," Harry said, also grinning.

Daphne stroked one of the mirrors. "I feel magic in them," she murmured, before moving her wand over the mirrors, which then glowed orange. "Several spells were cast on them. Let's see … They are somehow connected." Daphne tapped one with her wand and then looked at the other. "Yes, as I suspected. You can look at each other in the mirror. And listen too, I guess, right?" She gave Harry an amused look.

"Ten points for Slytherin. I knew you'd get it out."

Daphne threw her arms around Harry and kissed him. "Thank you, Harry. But how? Did you buy them?"

He shook his head. "No, I read up on the subject and then discussed it with Flitwick. I needed several attempts, but eventually it worked. Do you like your present?"

"Of course," Daphne said, kissing Harry again. "Then we can talk now when we're not together. This is really advanced magic, Harry."

"Oh you know, sometimes you just need the right motivation," said Harry, still smiling.

"And I am your motivation? How romantic." Daphne pressed the mirror to her chest, smiling to herself. "Thanks, Harry. I love you."

"And I love you, Daphne."

Harry couldn't help but be pleased with himself. He had made Daphne happy and that made him happy. The stars were reflected in his beloved's blue eyes as he leaned forward to kiss her again.

* * *

The next morning Harry was awakened by a squeaky, singing voice. It took him a few seconds to understand the words.

"Harry Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday, dear Miss Daphne, Happy Birthday to you."

Harry opened his eyes and saw Dobby wearing a green tailcoat with a pink bow tie and a huge top hat. He stood on Daphne's side of the bed, holding a sugar-glazed cake with several candles in his hands. Thirteen if Harry had to guess.

Besides Harry, Daphne had already straightened up, beaming all over her face. "Thank you, Dobby," she said, blowing out the candles. Then she jumped out of bed and hugged Dobby, much to Harry's and obviously Dobby's surprise. The hug, however, only lasted a short moment.

"My pleasure," said Dobby, choked with emotion. "Dobby is making breakfast now." With that he left the bedroom with joyful leaps.

"Yummy, cake for breakfast," Harry muttered.

Daphne gently slapped him on the side. "You don't have to eat any of it if you don't want to. It's my cake anyway." She stuck out her tongue and disappeared into the bathroom.

Smiling, Harry dropped back into the pillows. Dobby had probably earned a raise. He then heard Daphne singing in the shower. It was just as flat as Dobby's singing a few moments ago, but for Harry it still sounded like the most beautiful music on earth.

…

They were sitting in front of a sumptuous breakfast of bacon, eggs, chocolate pudding, and birthday cake when Dobby put hot chocolate with marshmallows on the table as if the breakfast wasn't already sugary enough. Harry was feeling a little sick now.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Daphne teased him. "Too many sweets? Normally, you can't get enough of your chocolate pudding."

"Back then I hadn't eaten it every day," said Harry, feeling as if his stomach was going to burst. "Why did you have to tell Dobby that this was my favorite food? Now I'm afraid to break his little heart if I tell him that I don't want to eat chocolate pudding every day."

Daphne did not seem to feel sorry for Harry, because she laughed so hard that she choked on a bite of her birthday cake.

"Serves you right," replied Harry. However, he could not be angry with her; he just loved her bright laugh, knowing that she did not want to mock him.

Daphne was still coughing as she pointed at the window behind Harry. Turning around, he saw two brown owls waiting there. Harry took two strips of bacon and opened the window. Bacon and letters changed hands and shortly afterwards the owls had flown away again.

"Two letters for you," he told Daphne, who had calmed down by now.

"Let me see it."

Harry handed her the letters, before sitting back in front of his cup of hot chocolate. His nemesis for today. Taking a deep breath, he put the cup on his lips, and then drank the entire cup in one go. With a smug sigh, as if he had completed an important task, he placed the now empty cup on the table in front of him. Daphne handed him a napkin without looking up from the open letters.

"And?" Harry asked, wiping the chocolate traces from his face.

Daphne looked up, a slight smile on her lips. "The first letter is from Professor McGonagall. She confirms that we can take Ancient Runes and congratulates us on our ambition. She also congratulates me on my birthday."

"How kind of her. And the second letter?"

"From Madam Bones. She writes that she is sorry to tell me that no evidence of a culprit has been found, even though the Aurors have really given their best."

"Good," said Harry. That was indeed good news. Now they did not have to worry about that anymore.

Daphne also nodded contentedly, before looking at Harry with amusement. "I guess we need a different order for today considering how you look. So let's start with reading and translating, training later."

"Hey, what do you mean by 'considering how you look'?" Harry pouted. "Whose birthday cake did I have to eat here?"

"Nobody forced you to eat so many pieces," replied Daphne, grinning.

"I remember that differently."

"You have a bad memory..."

With such banter, the two children went up to the library. Laughing, they walked through the Greengrass family's house, which hadn't seen such joy for a very long time, and from the kitchen came the mirthful hum of a free house-elf enjoying his life.

* * *

The holidays continued to pass by. Harry and Daphne spent a lot of time doing their homework for the upcoming school year, improving their spellwork, and translating Valeydis and Valeydor's books and scrolls. Their progress was quite low so far because the texts were written in a variety of different bygone languages; not only in runes but also in cuneiform, hieroglyphs, and Ancient Greek or Old Mandarin characters. A true testimony of millennia. Harry still shuddered at the thought. A single human life was so insignificant in the face of history, and one day they would be forgotten too. One could only try to spend ones time as fulfilled and happy as possible.

After several weeks of hard work and poring over books, they had finally been able to - at least - decipher the titles of the books, but they gave only a vague idea of what the parchment pages were all about. For the books had such succinct titles as "Fire", "Earth", "Air", "Water", "Fog" or "Creatures". The spell that Harry had tried so carelessly was in the book "Air", which somehow made sense considering its effects.

Harry was particularly interested in the books about fire and creatures, wanting to know whether Fiendfyre was related to the demon magic of Valeydis. It had felt so similar; intoxicating and powerful, but also somewhat abhorrent and painful. Still, Harry felt the urge to try again. He wanted to feel that intoxicating feeling of power again and subdue those destructive forces. But everything in due time, he admonished himself.

They sent Dobby out to bring them all the books about demons and soul magic that he could get hold of in Diagon and Knockturn Alley. However, nothing was really helpful so far. At least, the books confirmed that the original demons were considered extinct, but there were still some magical beings in this world that were believed to have originated from lower demons. Otherwise, some fairy tale was the only thing they found about how to defeat Death. At least, they had found a new hobby in reading each other fairy tales; something that both of them had never experienced in their childhood.

They never took all the books out of the crypt and brought the picked books back there every evening as that was the safest place on the property. They decided to be as careful as they could, as the books could never be allowed to fall in the wrong hands.

Every time they entered the crypt, Harry's eyes were drawn to the motionless bodies of Valeydor and Valeydis. He then felt a stab in the heart, especially when Fawkes was with them. Fawkes came by regularly but stayed with the two millennial-old lovers most of the time. His family, Harry realized. Or in the case of Valeydis, he himself. Or rather the rest of his soul. All this was still a bit confusing for Harry, but he was determined to redeem Fawkes, save Valeydis' soul, and unite her with her husband and daughter in the afterlife.

Sometimes Fawkes also visited Harry and Daphne while practicing magic or sitting in the house library. Harry always felt like he was being pierced by the golden eyes of the phoenix, but after centuries of grief and hopelessness, Harry would probably also be a little impatient. Daphne, on the other hand, said that Fawkes gave her a feeling of warmth and safety. And in fact, when Fawkes had visited them during the day, Daphne didn't have nightmares at night, also making Harry sleep better.

They planned to go to Egypt in August, after Harry's birthday, to visit the Library of Alexandria. However, they still had to decide the best way to get there, either using an international Portkey or one of the other magical transport options. Harry actually wouldn't mind flying to Egypt with a broom - that would almost be a small adventure - but he did not think Daphne would be thrilled about the idea. Still, the thought made Harry chuckle every time, which earned him a questioning look from Daphne. It was just too amusing that Daphne, who could move so gracefully on the ground, was so clumsy on a broomstick.

So it happened that it was soon the end of July. Harry and Daphne were sitting together at the breakfast table in the garden, enjoying the morning quietness that was only interrupted by the twittering of birds. Daphne had had another nightmare that night, so she kept yawning as she slowly drank her hot chocolate. A tired Daphne was not very talkative, which is why Harry reached for the current edition of the Daily Prophet that Dobby had just brought them.

The front page immediately caught Harry's attention. The black and white picture of an insanely laughing man looked at him. Above the headline: Sirius Black broke out of Azkaban!

"There was an outbreak from Azkaban," said Harry.

Daphne suddenly raised her head. "Who?" she asked worriedly. Harry was not surprised. Many of the inmates were there only because of her parent's testimony. They were probably out of sorts with their daughter and the boy who had caused their dark lord's demise.

"Sirius Black," Harry answered.

Daphne became even paler than usual. "S-Sirius Black?"

"Yes," said Harry. "Sirius Black. What about him? I haven't read anything except the headline and I've never heard that name before."

Daphne looked at him for several seconds before finally closing her eyes and sighing loudly. "Sirius Black is infamous," she said quietly, and when she opened her eyes again, Harry could see concern in her gaze. What was the matter? "He was arrested shortly after Voldemort's fall," she continued. "He is said to have killed a wizard and several Muggles in the middle of the street…"

"So he's a Death Eater?"

"Yes, but not only. It is said that he was number two behind Voldemort, but that's not…"

Harry noticed how Daphne was struggling for the right words. "Daphne, tell me what's going on." What was Daphne so worried about?

"Oh, Harry. I really don't know how I can break this gently…" Daphne took a deep breath, before looking him straight in the eye. "Sirius Black was the secret keeper when your parents hid under the Fidelius charm. He was their friend and betrayed them..."

Her voice stopped, but Harry didn't hear her anymore anyway. The world collapsed on him, the blood roaring in his head.

Sirius Black had betrayed his parents? Sirius Black was the reason his parents died? Sirius Black?

"Harry...?"

Daphne's voice came from far away. It was almost as if he could see her worried face in front of him, but everything was covered with a reddish tinge. He felt a horrible heat rise in him that he had never experienced before, and his heart seemed to explode.

"Harry..."

Suddenly he felt a touch on his arm. Looking down, he noticed that a delicate, soft hand had enveloped his clenched fist.

"Harry," he heard Daphne's pleading voice. "Please, Harry. Please look at me. Look at me. Please." Harry raised his head, looking straight into Daphne's shimmering blue eyes. "Harry -"

"I ... I must ..." Harry stammered, completely breathless. He felt a wave of devouring anger; and terrible fear. "I must -"

"I understand," Daphne interrupted. "I'm coming with you."

Harry did not object this time. With Daphne at his side, still clutching his fist, Harry disappeared from the garden to reappear a fraction of a second later surrounded by trees. Just in time. The wand in his hand trembled impatiently.

…

Horrible heat and flames surrounded Harry, but it still wasn't enough. It was far from enough. He screamed as he raised his wand once again.

…

Silence set in. Harry only heard the pounding of his own heart, which slowly calmed down. He felt as if he was waking up from a dream, looking at his surroundings in dismay. Everywhere were ash and charred tree stumps. All life around him had been wiped out. By him!

Dark clouds of smoke settled over the land, invading his lungs. Harry had to cough so violently that tears came to his eyes.

Then a black silhouette moved into his field of vision, and suddenly Harry breathed fresh air again. It was a wonderful feeling. He looked up to see Daphne kneeling in front of him, her wand in her hand. Her clothes, her face, her hair, just everything about her was covered with soot; only her ice-blue eyes shone in the dim light. He must've looked the same, Harry thought, feeling his face burn with heat.

"Daphne ..." Harry tried to speak, his throat aching.

"All's well, Harry," Daphne said as she embraced him. "All's well." A pleasant coolness emanated from her body, and Harry hugged her tightly.

"I'm a monster," he said quietly.

Daphne leaned back a little, putting her right palm on his cheek. Her cool skin felt so pleasant. "You aren't," she said insistently.

"Just look at what I've done here!"

"You're still not a monster. The others are the monsters."

"I could have hurt you!"

"But you didn't! See, I'm still here. Safe and sound." With that Daphne took his face in her two hands and kissed him, her lips tasting like ash.

They broke apart, and Daphne gave him a tentative smile. Harry immediately gripped her face to kiss her again. Her lips felt so soft.

When they broke apart this time, Harry was filled with a new determination. "I will kill him, Daph!"

Daphne's eyes flashed. "And I will help you."

"I love you!"

"I love you too, my Harry."

* * *

It was July 30th when Harry and Daphne sat on the roof once again, looking at the stars. Harry smirked as he watched his lover out of the corner of his eye, staring intently at the magical clock she had conjured, counting the seconds.

He closed his eyes and waited for the words that came shortly afterwards. "Happy birthday, Harry," he heard Daphne's soft voice.

Opening his eyes, he looked into Daphne's beaming face. "Thank you, Daphne. For me, too, it's already the best birthday I've ever had." Both teenagers leaned forward, kissing in the moonlight.

When they ended the kiss, Daphne grinned broadly at him. "It's a good feeling that I don't have to kiss a younger boy anymore."

"Yes, that one month must have been horrible," Harry laughed.

Daphne joined in his laughter. "You have no idea!" she said, putting her head on his shoulders with a happy sigh. Harry thenput his arm around her. Several minutes passed before Daphne suddenly chuckled.

"What is it?" Harry asked her.

"Nothing," Daphne replied, smiling all over her face. "I just thought about your present, which you'll get tomorrow morning."

"Is it something embarrassing?" he asked worriedly.

"As I said, you'll find out tomorrow morning."

Harry knew that he had no choice but to wait. Still, he was curious about what Daphne's first official birthday present would be, but she had already given him the greatest gift.

"Daphne, I'm happy," said Harry, tightening his grip around his partner.

* * *

It was exactly what Harry had feared. He wanted to grunt loudly into his pillow while hearing flat singing.

"Harry Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday, Mr. Harry, Happy Birthday to you."

He felt Daphne kicking his leg under the blanket. Tired, he turned around and straightened up. After putting on his glasses, he recognized Dobby right next to his bed. This time he was dressed in a purple tailcoat with a yellow tie. Apparently Dobby was spending all his money on gaudy garments, Harry thought. Dobby's bat-like ears wiggled with joy as he held out a pink iced cake with thirteen small candles in the shape of seahorses. Harry felt like he was in the wrong movie.

"You have to blow them out," said Daphne next to him, who had also straightened up and grinned broadly.

Suppressing a sigh, Harry blew out the candles. "Thank you, Dobby," he said, before getting out of bed. "Come here, best house-elf in the world." And with that Harry hugged Dobby. Secretly, he had to admit that he was chuffed about Dobby's action. That's what a birthday had to look like. The time when he had spent this day alone and unloved was over. A new life has begun which Harry enjoyed deeply.

…

They were sitting at a wooden table in the garden on which tons of candy were still piled up. Harry had given up after four pieces of cake. He was full.

Daphne sat opposite him, flipping through the Daily Prophet, but suddenly her face darkened.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

Daphne looked up, giving him a bright smile, which looked a bit shallow though. "Nothing." She then raised her arm, pointing into the blue sky. "Look, there are several owls."

Harry followed her gaze, and in fact, six tall brown owls approached them. In pairs they respectively carried a package and a letter. A smile played on his lips for they were clearly Hogwarts owls.

The owls landed and Harry gave them several strips of bacon before taking the packages and letters from them. "What could it be?" he asked with mock curiosity.

"Unpack it," Daphne encouraged him.

Harry did as he was told, and in fact, the packages and letters were exactly what he suspected. The letters came from Hagrid, McGonagall, and Flitwick, who congratulated him on his birthday, and there was a book in each of the packages. As in the previous year, the two professors gave him advanced spell books for which Harry would surely find a use. Hagrid's gift, however, seemed to be something completely different. It was also a book, a very beautiful one even, with a magnificent green cover and gold letters, but Harry did not have a chance to read the title of the book, for once it was unpacked, the book bit him! He was so shocked that he dropped it to the ground. There the book moved (!) and hid under the table! What was that?

Carefully, he bent down to look under the table. The book had got fangs and growled dangerously at him. Harry looked at Daphne in confusion, who giggled loudly.

"Don't laugh!"

Daphne continued to laugh as she shook her head in amusement. "What was Hagrid thinking?" she asked with a grin.

"I'll ask him that," Harry replied, before taking his wand and pointing it at the living book, and several ropes were wrapped around it. Now Harry could reach for the book. Thoughtfully, he eyed the title. _The Monster Book of Monsters_. It was kind of typical of Hagrid.

"Now it's time for my present," he heard Daphne.

He turned to her, seeing that she was pointing her wand towards the house. For some time, nothing happened, but then he saw something approaching them at very high speed. But before he could even think about it, the object reached them. It was an exceptionally slim broom, much thinner than the school brooms Harry had flown on previously. Gold digits stood out against the polished wooden handle and formed the number 13. The broom was really magnificent.

"This ... This is..."

"Yes, Harry," Daphne said beside him. "This is the new Firebolt. One of the very first."

Harry looked at her, forcing himself to close his mouth. Daphne's eyes flashed with amusement.

"But Daphne, it must have cost a fortune," he tried to object, but Daphne stopped him with a wave of her hand.

"I don't care about money," she said. "I know how much fun you had while flying in our lessons in the first year. And also a few weeks ago. Without me, you would certainly fly more often. And if our house were fair, you would even play in the Quidditch team. I have more than enough money, Harry. You are more important to me. And if I can make you a little happy with it, then I don't care about the money."

Harry put his arms around his girlfriend, looking into her beautiful blue eyes. "You aren't just making me a little happy, Daph. Thank you! I love you!" He then leaned forward to kiss Daphne, placing his right arm around her waist and hugging her tightly while stroking her cheek with his left hand. By now, Harry knew every little bump and scar on Daphne's face. Not that there were many of them; her skin felt so soft under his fingers. Daphne had her arms around his neck and was playing with his hair as they deepened their kiss. Merlin, he loved this girl!

Ending the kiss, Daphne nudged his nose with her own. "Try it," she said with a smile, nodding to the Firebolt, which was still floating in the air.

Harry reached out, feeling a strange, tickling feeling as his fingers gripped the wood. He grinned at Daphne, before swinging his left leg over the broomstick. The broom just felt perfect under him. Harry didn't even have to push himself off the ground. As if the Firebolt had read his mind, it rose into the air.

_Let's see what you can do_, Harry thought, leaning forwards. Suddenly, the speed increased significantly. The wind whipped Harry's face as he kept racing upwards, Daphne and the house shrinking under him. He shouted with glee.

…

Daphne smiled at Harry, who was getting smaller and smaller. She had chosen the right gift, she thought pleased with herself. It was as if she could hear a cry of joy, but maybe she was just imagining it.

She then saw Harry perform rapid turns and somersaults in the air. That was how unlimited freedom had to feel. If only she could enjoy flying as much as he did.

However, at that moment of joy, she wanted to be close to Harry. With a slightly anxious feeling, she summoned another broom that Dobby had bought on her behalf. It wasn't a Firebolt – wild horses couldn't put her on that broom! - but a much simpler version, not so dissimilar to the school brooms on which they had learned to fly. Wide stick, slow speed. Exactly what Daphne needed.

She tied her hair behind her head so that it would not blow into her face like it did the last time. With a last sigh, she sat on the broom, letting herself be carried up.

…

Harry saw Daphne slowly rise. It was obvious how uncomfortable she felt, er entire body being cramped, her hands and legs clinging tightly to the broomstick. He also noticed her ponytail. Harry could understand why she had her hair tied back but still felt that her loose hair looked a lot better.

He flew to her, and it was almost as if he could hear her teeth grinding, so tightly she pressed her jaws together. Memories from their flying lessons came up. Harry had to chuckle.

"Don't laugh like that," Daphne hissed at him.

"I just can't help it," said Harry, grinning. "If you could see yourself..."

"I'm sure I will soon. I know you. You'll stick this memory in a book and make fun of me again and again."

Daphne just knew him too well. "Right you are, milady."

Harry flew alongside Daphne until she was somewhat relaxed. She smiled at him as they both looked at the landscape below.

Harry looked at the burned down forest on the edge of the property. Only from up here he became aware of the actual extent of the destruction. He had done that! That was the result of his loss of control! The second within a few weeks. He changed...

"Someday I'll tear down this house," Daphne's voice jolted him out of his thoughts. He saw that Daphne was looking at her family's house. For Harry, this place held only pleasant memories; the last few weeks had been the most beautiful of his life, despite his losses of control. But he knew it was different for Daphne. For years, this place had been a prison for her. The place of her torture. A hell on earth.

Harry flew to her side, smiling at her. "Tell me if you need help with that. I can only recommend fire. It seems to be my new specialty."

They flew through the air for more than an hour. Every now and then Harry moved away from Daphne to do some more daring flight maneuvers. Daphne said she felt sick from watching it, but for Harry it just felt wonderful.

They were over the house when they saw Dobby waving excitedly and signaling to land.

"Dobby, what's wrong?" Harry asked when they were back on the ground.

"Mr. Harry and Miss Daphne have visitors," said Dobby. "Minister for Magic Fudge and headmaster Dumbledore want to speak to Mr. Harry and Miss Daphne. They are waiting in the living room. Dobby let them in. Did Dobby do it right?"

"Yes, you did," said Daphne. "You can't send away such prominent people." She gave Harry an amused look. "How long have they been waiting?"

"Dobby let them in 40 minutes ago, Miss Daphne."

Daphne pretended to ponder. "Hmm, what do you think, Harry? Should we keep them waiting a bit longer? Or would that be rude?"

Harry laughed. "You're impossible, Daph. Let's go to them. I'm curious why they're here."

"To be honest, I find their behavior quite impolite. At least, they could have let us know beforehand that they would stop by. Then we could have prepared tea and pastries. Or would that be too much?"

"Daphne! We have to take this seriously! These are _the_ two leaders of our beloved country!"

"That's exactly what I mean. Imagine we were serving the wrong tea for them. That would completely destroy our social status. What would people think?"

They both exploded with laughter. When they had calmed down somewhat, Harry took Daphne's hand and together they entered the house. With a swivel of their wands, they sent their brooms into a small garden shed.

They crossed the entrance hall, and Harry felt Daphne's grip tighten around his hand. Thus, he gently stroked her fingers with his thumb.

Daphne proudly raised her head as they entered the living room, looking at their visitors. Dumbledore stood next to a portly little man with a pinstriped cloak and lime-green bowler hat. Harry and Daphne had never met the man before, but of course they knew him from the newspapers: Minister for Magic Cornelis Fudge. Both men looked up as Harry and Daphne entered the room.

"Headmaster, Minister," said Daphne in a cool voice. "Welcome to my house. To what do we owe the honor of your visit?"

Fudge opened his mouth, but Dumbledore spoke first. "Good morning, Daphne, Harry," he greeted them. "We will come to the reason for my and Cornelius' visit shortly. First of all, I want to express my sincere condolences to you, Daphne. If you -"

"Thank you, professor."

A shadow flashed over Dumbledore's face but was gone so quickly that Harry didn't know if he hadn't just imagined it. However, something told him that they had to be careful.

Dumbledore turned to Harry, a slight smile on his lips. "Ah, Harry. Happy birthday to you. I hope you had a nice day so far?"

"Thank you, professor," Harry replied. "I had."

Fudge took the opportunity to step in front of Harry, holding out his hand. "From me, too, of course, happy birthday, Mr. Potter."

Harry shook his hand. "Thank you, Minister."

"Minister, Headmaster, please sit down," Daphne had now resumed her role as lady of the house. "Would you like something to drink, tea or coffee for example?"

"Tea please."

"I'll take coffee."

Daphne nodded to Dobby, who had followed them and then left for the kitchen. All four people took a seat; Dumbledore and Fudge each in one of the armchairs, Harry and Daphne side by side on the couch, still holding the other's hand.

"How are you two?" asked Dumbledore.

"Great. Thanks for asking," Harry replied.

"Already done all your homework?"

"Yes."

Dumbledore asked no more questions. The silence that followed seemed to make Fudge nervous because he fiddled with his hat. Finally, Dobby came back with a tray that held two cups of tea and coffee and two glasses of freshly squeezed orange juice. Dobby put the drinks on the table, before walking away. Dumbledore took the tea and Fudge the coffee, Harry and Daphne left their glasses untouched.

"So," said Daphne. "what is the reason for your visit?"

Fudge cleared his throat. "Well, the reason why we are here is ... um, you probably know that there was an outbreak from Azkaban -"

"Sirius Black," said Harry.

"Um, yes, exactly," Fudge continued. "So ... so there are _hints_, statements from Black, that _could_ indicate that ... that Black _may_ have ... targeted you, Mr. Potter..."

All eyes were on Harry, but he controlled his feelings, also thanks to his Occlumency exercises, which he had intensified in recent weeks. "I understand. Because he has already betrayed my parents."

Fudge looked at him in shock, even Dumbledore seemed surprised. "How do you know that?" asked the headmaster, who had leaned forward in his chair and was watching Harry carefully.

Harry pondered how to respond when Daphne squeezed his hand. In a sharp voice, she said, "Professor, this is a well-kept secret that very few people in the Ministry knew. In short: all pureblood families knew. I told Harry."

"Surely you're not visiting us to tell us just that," Harry said. "Why else are you here?"

"We want to ask you not to leave the property for the rest of the summer," replied Dumbledore.

Harry looked at Daphne and his eyes found hers, which looked at him with a mixture of regret and concern. Feelings that Harry shared. If they complied with this request, they wouldn't be able to travel to Egypt this summer. On the other hand, they probably shouldn't be traveling around if a mad mass murderer was chasing him, even if Harry intended to kill him. If he was to take his revenge, he would rather do it on his terms. He had a silent conversation with Daphne and eventually, she nodded slightly.

Harry turned back to their two guests, who were watching them curiously. "Is that all?"

Fudge sat up in his chair. "Actually no. The Ministry of Magic would like to place several Aurors around and on the property for your protection. For nothing is more important to the Ministry than -"

"Not on the property," Daphne interrupted the minister. "Feel free to station the Aurors around the property, but nobody is allowed to enter the property without my express permission. Or Harry's permission. You can't Apparate on the property anyway and we've already closed the fireplace."

"But Miss Greengrass, they should really -"

"No, minister. Either you accept my terms, or there won't be any Aurors at all."

Fudge opened his mouth, but Dumbledore put his hand on the minister's arm. "Cornelius," he said calmly, "I think you should accept it. Harry's protection should also be ensured in this way."

Fudge sighed. "Well, all right. Then the Aurors will now take up their station."

"Is there anything else?" Daphne asked in a polite voice, but Harry knew she wanted their guests to leave. He wanted the same thing.

"In fact, I want to speak to you both in my role as your headmaster," Dumbledore said, then turned back to Fudge. "Cornelius, you don't have to stay for that. I'm sure you have very important things to do."

"You have no idea, Albus!" Fudge shook Harry and Daphne's hand and was then led out by Dobby.

Now they were alone with Dumbledore, who was sipping his tea loudly. Harry was playing with Daphne's fingers, hoping to calm her down a bit because he noticed how tense she was. He heard the ticking of the grandfather clock's second hand, but no one said a word. Dumbledore just drank his tea, looking at them.

At some point, Harry could not take it anymore. "Say whatever you want to say," he spoke annoyed.

If Dumbledore was somehow surprised by Harry's words, he did not reveal it. Instead, he calmly put his cup on the table, adjusting his glasses.

"You probably suspected it already," said Dumbledore, "but I have not told the whole truth. I do not want to talk to you two about school matters, even though I'm still your headmaster, of course. But maybe you can forget that for a moment and just see me as a friend who is only interested in your well-being."

"What do you want?" Harry ran out of patience and forced himself to breathe calmly.

"I would like to ask you some questions. Everything we discuss now can stay between us if you wish." Dumbledore looked at them with his insistent, light blue eyes. "Daphne," he asked calmly, "do you have anything to do with the death of your parents?"

Harry felt Daphne's hand clenching, but she did not avert her gaze when she said in a cool voice, "I'm not a murderer, professor."

Harry scowled at Dumbledore. That was all his fault in the first place! As if guessing his thoughts, a hint of sadness appeared in Dumbledore's eyes. "I didn't think that either, Daphne," he said softly. "I know what your parents did to –"

"We've had this conversation before," Harry interrupted him. "You apologized and eased your conscience. With everything else, you exceed your authority as headmaster. Even as Chief Warlock, this is not your field of duty. Do you want to insult my girlfriend further or do you have any other questions?"

Dumbledore sighed again, but Harry did not think he believed them. "I have another question. Harry, you refused to lead the Weasleys into the chamber, which I could understand. You must have experienced terrible things down there, which is why I did not want to push you to do it. But why did you two go back to the chamber on your own?"

"You're still spying on us," Harry said with suppressed anger.

"Harry, I'm responsible for the safety of my students. After you told me that the entrance to the chamber is in this toilet, I of course took measures to monitor it."

Harry was about to open his mouth again when he felt Daphne lightly squeeze his hand. "I urged Harry to do it," she said softly. "I still have nightmares about what happened there. But it was really bad the first night afterwards. I ... I had to go back there. To the place where I almost died. If it weren't for Fawkes..."

"I think Fawkes visits you from time to time, doesn't he?"

"Yes," Daphne replied with one hand on her heart. "He helps me, he comforts me. His singing is so beautiful..."

A slight smile settled on Dumbledore's features. "Yes, it is."

Just at that moment there was a loud bang and Fawkes appeared over their heads. The phoenix flew a small circle, before alighting on Daphne's shoulder, who gently stroked his feathers. Fawkes, in turn, rubbed his head on her cheek.

Harry had to pull himself together to keep from grinning broadly. He had already been proud of Daphne, who had so skillfully linked truth and lies. That Fawkes played along with her little game and even appeared at the right moment, however, was the ultimate jackpot.

Finally, Fawkes took off from Daphne's shoulder and flew to Dumbledore, where he settled in his lap. Now it was Dumbledore who petted the phoenix. "I see we share Fawke's friendship," he said, smiling.

Harry and Daphne nodded. As Harry put his arm around Daphne's shoulders, he felt her entire body shaking slightly. She put her head on his shoulder.

Dumbledore looked at them with an inscrutable gaze. "I've never met a couple like you two before."

Harry gave Daphne a loving look. Though they couldn't relax their attentions, he believed that at least for the moment they had nothing to fear from Dumbledore. "Thank you, professor."

Before anyone could say anything else, Dobby entered, holding another tray with the remaining pieces of Harry's birthday cake. Harry took a piece and also offered one to Daphne, who only shook her head.

Dumbledore also took a piece, bitting into it heartily. "It truly is a delicious cake!" he praised.

"Dobby will certainly be pleased with the praise," said Harry. "He baked it."

"Ah yes, Malfoy's old house-elf. I have to say, Harry, I think you did a really good deed when you freed him. Even if I cannot approve of your chosen means of blackmail."

Harry was no longer surprised that Dumbledore knew that too. After all, his confrontation with Lucius Malfoy had taken place in the middle of the castle, and several portraits had also been nearby.

Dumbledore even took another piece of cake after Harry nodded in confirmation. Daphne, meanwhile, had closed her eyes while still leaning against Harry's shoulder.

"I'll also give you an emergency Portkey," Dumbledore finally said, pulling a small lighter out of his cloak. "You just have to touch the lighter and say _help _and you will be taken to the Hogwarts hospital wing. Just in case..."

"Thanks," said Harry.

"Don't worry too much otherwise," Dumbledore continued. "Here you are safe and in Hogwarts even more. The property is also big enough. Or did you plan to go on a journey?"

Harry pondered how truthfully he should answer. If they had actually traveled to Alexandria, Dumbledore would have found out anyway, he was sure. And they would still make the journey, only at a later date. So he replied with an intentionally regretful tone, "Actually, we wanted to travel to Egypt. But we'll just make up for that next year."

Dumbledore leaned forward curiously. "Egypt? Why Egypt?"

Daphne straightened up and looked at Harry but said nothing. Then it was probably again up to Harry to answer their headmaster. "We wanted to learn," he said. "Egypt is one of the oldest magical cultures in the world. The Library of Alexandria alone is said to be legendary."

Dumbledore laughed, his face beaming with joy. "Alexandria! Yes, that brings back memories! But that must have been over a hundred years ago…" Dumbledore stared into the distance as if he were reminiscing about a past long ago. Eventually, he shook his head, before looking back at Harry and Daphne. "You wanted to learn? Are you sure you don't belong in Ravenclaw?" he asked with a smile.

"You have to ask the sorting hat for that, sir," Harry replied, making Dumbledore laugh once again.

Afterwards, they only talked about some trivialities, before finally biding goodbye. Dumbledore said he was looking forward to seeing them both again on September 1st, before leaving the house.

Harry looked after Dumbledore, who was walking along the gravel path towards the property line with Fawkes on his shoulder. Relieved, he closed the front door. That had been a near miss.

When he turned around, however, he saw Daphne gasping for air, her entire body trembling violently. Harry was immediately by her side, hugging her. "Daphne, what's wrong?"

Daphne was still panting when she answered him. "For ... for a moment I thought that was it," she said. "Dumbledore would tie me up and send me to Azkaban. But ... But I couldn't let anything show..."

Harry stroked her back comfortingly. He understood now. "I would never allow them to send you to Azkaban, Daph," he said, before tenderly kissing her lips. "I think we both can use something hot to drink now."

Taking Daphne's hand, he led her into the kitchen, where he put the kettle down. Daphne had calmed down a bit and was now sitting at the kitchen table. Harry sat next to her, seeing a cut-out article from the Daily Prophet that Dobby had apparently left there.

_ **Daphne Greengrass squanders heritage ** _

_By Ophelia Parkinson_

_Daphne Greengrass's house-elf was seen buying one of the new Firebolts in Diagon Alley. Since the Firebolt, with a price of over 1,000 galleons, is the most expensive broom in history, Miss Greengrass could probably only afford this broom through her surprising estate, which fell on her shoulders after her parents' mysterious death (reported by us). The house-elf allegedly said that the broom should be a gift for the "Great Harry Potter Sir". Harry Potter lives together with Daphne Greengrass on the estate of the Greengrass family (reported by us) …_

Harry had already read enough. Amused, he looked at Daphne. "That's why you didn't want to tell me what was in the newspaper this morning, didn't you?" he asked. "I thought you just wanted to spare me this rag on my birthday."

Only now did Daphne notice the newspaper article on the table. When she realized what Harry meant, she gave him a crooked smile. "That's the Prophet anyway. But I didn't want you to find out about my surprise too soon."

"The surprise was definitely nicer this way," said Harry, leaning forward to kiss his partner. They had weathered today's adversities well, he thought. Neither of them would ever go to Azkaban, he would rather set the whole country on fire. And they certainly wouldn't let any pen pushers bring them to their knees!

* * *

_ **Tragic teen romance at Hogwarts** _

_By Rita Skeeter and Ophelia Parkinson_

Harry snorted as he read the article, already gotten used to the inflammatory headlines of the Daily Prophet, because for two months now the newspaper has been speculating regularly about the Greengrass murders. Daphne in particular had become their target. Although they never directly accused her as a murderer, they fueled rumors about this through their constant articles about her private life. As if it was anyone's concern what Daphne spent her money on or who she was living with.

He expected the worst for their return to Hogwarts, even if they had already been shunned in the last school year. Still, two months of media agitation would certainly have had an impact. That was also why they decided not to go to Diagon Alley themselves but instead sent Dobby to get their school supplies. It was not like they feared people's reactions, but they just didn't feel like it. And they had enough to do with their training, translations, and research, even if they had only progressed at a snail's pace, if at all.

"What are they writing today?" Daphne asked from across the table. They were still having breakfast, but would soon leave for London, as it was September 1st and thus the day of their return to Hogwarts. The summer had passed far too quickly.

"A new story," Harry replied, throwing the newspaper on the table in front of him. "But this time our friend Ophelia had the help from a certain Rita Skeeter."

"And what story did the locusts fudge this time?" Daphne asked as she sipped her tea.

"They somehow found out about our ... separation after Christmas." At his words, a shadow flashed over Daphne's face, and Harry squeezed her hand, knowing that she was still blaming herself for her behavior back then. "They speculate that your parents had rejected our relationship." That was even true for once. "In the end, they suggest how beneficial it is for our, I quote, _tragic teen romance_ that your parents are no longer a bar to our love."

"So they still don't have the guts to accuse me openly. Tell me, how many motifs have they addressed so far?" Daphne began counting on her fingers. "Greed because I wanted to get my parents' money. Jealousy because they loved my sister more than me. Oh yeah, I'm supposed to have been jealous of Ginny Weasley as well for sending you a valentine card. Of course, I mustn't forget that." Harry gave a short laugh. They could never forget any of that, as they still received hate mail every day. Daphne continued, "Revenge because my parents treated me badly." Understatement of the century. "And now murder out of love. Which sounds almost romantic, don't you think?"

"You are impossible, Daph," said Harry with a grin. "Have you received a request for comment from the Daily Prophet?"

"No, why?"

"Because they wrote again that we couldn't be reached for comment. If the bastards had asked, I would have loved to give them a comment with my wand."

Now it was up to Daphne to squeeze his hand, her ice-blue eyes flashing as she spoke. "They're just bugs under our boots, Harry. One day we will crush them."

Harry nodded to her. She was right. But what kind of people thought this way? He had been asking himself this question quite a bit lately.

…

At 10 a.m. Dobby took them to the platform in Kings Cross. They were there far too early, but they wanted to avoid the crowds. They were even the very first on the platform and sat in a compartment at the end of the train. Harry realized that this would be the first time in two years that he was taking the Hogwarts Express. Then as now, Daphne was by his side, but so much had changed since.

After a while, more and more students arrived with their families, and soon there was a lot of hustle on the platform and train. Students kept looking into their compartment, but as soon as they recognized Harry and Daphne, they turned on the spot. Apparently, nobody wanted to sit with them. What a surprise, Harry thought bitterly. At exactly 11 a.m., the train departed.

They had been on the way for several hours now and Daphne had put her head in Harry's lap. Tenderly, he stroked her hair as he read to her from the muggle book Moby Dick, which, for some reason, fascinated Daphne, but Harry also had to admit that the story of Ahab and the white whale had a certain appeal.

Suddenly, the train started to slow down. Harry checked his watch. "We can't be in Hogsmeade already," he said.

Daphne sat up, looking worried too. "Do you feel this cold?" she asked quietly.

Now that Daphne said it, Harry also felt it slowly getting colder. Too cold for a summer day, even if the sun was no longer to be seen through the window, only thick fog.

Harry and Daphne exchanged a worried look, before both pulling out their wands. Harry took Daphne's hand. Their hearts pounded as they waited, even if they didn't know what they were waiting for.

By now the train had come to a standstill. Without warning, all the lamps went out and they were shrouded in absolute darkness. They conjured magical spheres of light to illuminate their compartment, neither of them daring to say a word, but Harry was glad that he could hold Daphne's hand, hearing her shallow breaths. He then heard a scraping sound at the door but saw only a dark shape through the window glass. Slowly the door was pushed open, and Harry tightened his grip on his wand.

It was a large cloaked figure standing in the doorway. No one moved. The creature beneath the hood, whatever it was, drew a long, slow, rattling breath, as though it were trying to suck something more than air from its surroundings.

An icy cold lay around Harry's heart, seizing his entire body. He felt Daphne's hand trembling in his, and abruptly she dropped to her knees, her wand rolling over the floor.

"Daphne!" Harry shouted, putting his arm around Daphne's shaking body. He looked into her face, but her eyes had rolled up into her head. There was nothing left of her beautiful blue pupils, only empty white.

It got colder and colder. It felt like Harry was drowning in an icy sea. The cold water filled his lungs and he could almost hear the water rushing in his ears. It was getting louder.

He was still hugging Daphne, whose entire body was shaking like crazy now, but he couldn't see anything. There was only darkness everywhere, and unbearable coldness.

Harry heard screams coming from far away; terrible, terrified, pleading screams. Harry tried to get up, to no avail, feeling his strength leaving him.

_"Not Harry! Not Harry! Please – I'll do anything!"_

_"Stand aside - stand aside, girl -"_

Harry saw his mother standing above him, her beautiful face tainted with terror and fear. The same feelings that gripped himself. The cold crushed his heart and Daphne's trembling became weaker and weaker. Was that their end? Would they die now and with them all their dreams and hopes?

No!

Harry felt the anger rise inside him. Whatever that creature was, it wouldn't kill them! This was not their end!

He still couldn't see anything, but with great strain he raised his wand, pointing in the direction in which he suspected the creature. He knew that he would only have one chance.

"In-Incendio," he murmured, feeling the familiar heat of the flames shooting from his wand.

The flames warmed his frozen heart, but only for a short moment. He heard a terrible scream that made his blood curdle. And then the cold returned, even more merciless than before. Harry knew he had no strength for another spell. An ice-cold, bony hand dug into his shoulder, and he heard a rattling, greedy breath.

Harry squeezed his partner, who was no longer moving. He had failed. _I love you, Daphne_, were his last thoughts. Then there was nothing.

* * *

**Next chapter:** Return to Hell

**Preview:**

_Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Weasley thrust himself forward as well. They exchanged a look, realizing that they had the same goal. Together they stepped behind their victim._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is the matter with my boy Harry and fire? If he is not careful, he will one day singe his fingers.
> 
> Regarding Harry and Daphne's trip to Alexandria: Forbearance is not acquittance.
> 
> By the way, I like to listen to music while writing this story, for example long versions of "Harry in Winter" or "Window to the Past" from the Harry Potter movies. My personal leitmotif for Harry and Daphne is "Marry Me Suite" by Hans Zimmer. With this music I made up their story and somehow I think that the piece suits them. Do you have any other music tips that fit the tone of the story? I am happy about every recommendation :)


	18. Return to Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to my great beta reader Verlor on fanfiction.net (id: 11113787).

**Chapter 18 – Return to Hell**

…

_An ice-cold, bony hand dug into his shoulder and he heard a rattling, greedy breath._

_Harry squeezed his partner, who was no longer moving. He had failed. _I love you, Daphne_, were his last thoughts. Then there was nothing._

* * *

Harry's entire body ached as he heard murmurs, but he could not understand the words. Where was he? He tried to open his eyes but was instantly blinded by a bright light, making him groan painfully. 

"Slowly, Harry. Everything is fine," said an unknown male voice. The voice was rough, but also somehow gentle. But who was this man? What was going on?

Suddenly, Harry remembered! The hooded figure. The cold and darkness. The horrible screams. Daphne's motionless body -

"Daphne!" screamed Harry, eyes wide. The light hurt, but Harry still tried to locate Daphne. Where was she? She had been right next to him. He tried to move, but arms grabbed his shoulders.

"Careful, Harry." Again, the unknown voice. "She's fine too. She's right next to you."

Harry blinked several times, and slowly, he could see his surroundings. Leaning over him was a dreadful looking man with numerous scars on his face and brown hair streaked with gray. The man wore a shabby cloak patched in several places. In the background, Harry could see Weasley's gloating face, alongside Granger and Longbottom.

Harry only noticed all this in passing though. He hurriedly turned his head, seeing Daphne lying on the floor next to him. Immediately, Harry bent over her and touched her body. It was warm and her chest rose and fell slowly, but regularly. She lived!

A tear fell on Daphne's face. Harry hadn't even noticed that he had started crying. He was so relieved. For a moment, he had thought that that was the end. He clutched her body, just to make sure that she was really fine, that she was actually alive.

Suddenly a jolt went through Daphne's body and she opened her eyes. Harry shivered when he finally saw her ice-blue irides again, instead of soulless white as her eyeballs had rolled up into her head.

"Daphne!" Harry's voice trembled.

"Ha-Harry?"

"I'm here, Daph. I'm here. We're alive."

When Daphne tried to sit up, Harry put his arms around her, hugging her tightly. He wanted to never let go of her, he was too afraid of losing her again. He buried his face in Daphne's long hair, smelling her scent, and ferling her fingernails piercing his shoulders. Both teenagers trembled in each other's arms and Harry felt warm tears running down his cheeks.

He did not know how long they spent in this position, but they were finally ripped out of their dream world by a loud crack. They parted slightly, seeing the unknown man who had knelt down next to them, holding out two large pieces of chocolate. "Here," he said. "Eat. You'll feel better."

Harry took the two pieces from him, immediately passing the larger one on to Daphne. It was only after she had bitten off several times that Harry did the same. As soon as the chocolate touched his lips, he felt a pleasant warmth seize his body. Eagerly, he scoffed the rest.

Daphne smiled slightly at him, still chocolate on her lips. Thus, Harry leaned forward, grinning, and kissed her. It felt so good to feel her lips on his. When they broke apart, the traces of chocolate were gone.

"Are you feeling better?" Harry heard the unknown man's voice. Harry and Daphne turned their heads. The man had risen again and smiled down at them.

"Who are you?" asked Harry. "Did you…?"

"My name is Remus Lupin," the man replied. "And yes, it was me who saved you from the Dementor, but it was close. Your fire made the Dementor insanely angry."

Suddenly, Harry understood. The creature was a Dementor. He cursed inwardly. He had read about Dementors, he should have recognized it! Suddenly he also remembered the emergency Portkey Dumbledore had given them. How could he have forgotten that? Bloody hell! His own stupidity had almost killed Daphne and himself, if it hadn't been for this man, Lupin...

"Thank you," said Harry. And he meant it. He was infinitely grateful to the man.

"Thank you, Mr. Lupin," Daphne said beside him, and her voice had rarely sounded so sincere.

Lupin gave them more pieces of chocolate. "Excuse me, I have to speak to the train driver. We'll see each other again, Harry, Daphne."

As he walked out, he asked the Gryffindor trio, whose presence Harry had almost completely forgotten, to stay in the compartment with them. Harry hardly noticed that though, because he had risen from the floor and helped Daphne to get up. Together they sat on the bench, having only eyes for each other.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked worriedly as he brushed a strand of hair from Daphne's face. In the past two months, her face had started to regain color, but now it was as pale as in the Chamber of Secrets.

Daphne nestled against Harry's hand. "It's okay now…"

"Did you..." Harry didn't know how to phrase his question.

"Yes. But that's over. It was just memories. And you?"

"Yes."

Daphne's eyes glittered in the warm sunlight, so much in contrast to the previous cold and darkness. On her face, however, her concern for him was clearly visible. Harry didn't want her to worry. He leaned forward and his lips rested on hers. It was a slow kiss, whose only purpose was to convince both of them that everything was fine again.

Harry thought he heard mocking laughter, but when he wanted to turn around, Daphne wrapped her arms around him. She put her head on his shoulder, and Harry stroked her back. Both lost their sense of time as they huddled up to one another, giving each other the strength they needed.

At some point they heard Lupin's voice again, then patter of feet and the compartment door slamming. "Finally, they're gone," Daphne murmured softly in Harry's ear.

It was only when the sun began to set that they broke apart, but still held each other's hands.

"I saw my parents," said Daphne quietly, as if she was afraid of her words. "I've felt it so many times, but this was much worse. It was right in my head..."

"They're dead, Daph. They no longer have power over you," said Harry tenderly.

"I know ... Harry, what did you see? Of course, you don't have to tell -"

"I saw my mother. I saw how she confronted Voldemort, how she begged. How she died…" Harry felt his eyes well up. He had known how his parents died but seeing it was a different matter altogether. 

Daphne pressed against him, also tears in her eyes. "Oh, Harry!"

And so, the two teenagers were in each other's arms again. They had lived through their worst memories today, but even if they were surrounded by total darkness and loathed by the whole world, they still had each other. Daphne was Harry's light at night, his warming fire in the freezing cold.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Harry felt dozens of eyes on them as they got off the train. Some students even pointed at them while talking to their friends, and he could hear words like "unconscious" and "kinslayer" out of the murmur. Harry and Daphne raised their heads and strode proudly to the carriages.

After their arrival in Hogwarts, the behavior of their classmates didn't change either. The other students stared at them, continuing their whispering. As soon as Harry and Daphne got closer, people backed away as if they had a highly contagious disease. Harry was already tired of the school year.

In the Great Hall, Professor McGonagall called out to them to follow her to her office. Lupin, who apparently was their new DADA teacher, had sent an owl ahead, informing McGonagall that they had both passed out. Obediently, Harry and Daphne went through the subsequent examination by Madam Pomfrey, even if they flinched at her comment that they were _"delicate souls"_. Some people were quite bad at reading others, Harry thought. At least, they could talk her out of the idea of spending the night in the hospital wing.

Back in the Great Hall, Harry and Daphne sat at the very end of the Slytherin table, and the other students instantly slid away from them. Again, they were given partly fearful, partly suspicious glances. If it weren't compulsory and if he hadn't been so hungry, Harry would have preferred to leave straight away.

Daphne put her head on his shoulder as they listened to Dumbledore's speech. With audible disapproval, he informed the student body that Dementors would be posted around the castle grounds this school year. Officially, to protect the students from Sirius Black, but Harry knew that it was he who was to be protected. When Dumbledore mentioned the Dementors, Harry exchanged a determined look with Daphne.

Dumbledore also introduced Lupin as their new teacher. At last, they were rid of Lockhart's incompetence. What surprised them both, however, was that Hagrid would be teaching Care of Magical Creatures! He could have told them that in one of his letters, Harry thought. Nevertheless, he and Daphne clapped and cheered loudly. Harry was now looking forward to the new subject even more.

When Dumbledore ended his speech and opened the feast, Harry and Daphne hurried to wolf down the numerous delicacies. As soon as they were full, they rose from their seats and left the Great Hall, which probably relieved the other students. However, it was not the well-being of their fellow human beings that pushed them both to such haste, but the desire to be able to talk to each other undisturbed.

"I hope you packed the dictionaries," Daphne whispered when they arrived in the Slytherin common room.

"Of course." Harry smiled, knowing why Daphne asked that. They would search their secret books for information about Dementors. Currently, they were still in the crypt on the Greengrass estate, but with Dobby they always had access. What would the little guy do all alone for the next few months? Probably cleaning, Harry thought, amused.

"That was a humiliation today," Daphne hissed next to him.

"That's why we're going to learn from that," Harry replied. "Our classmates are another matter altogether. I don't know if I can get through the year without cursing them all."

"Looks like you need a distraction," Daphne said, putting her hand on his cheek.

"You're probably right ... How about a walk in the moonlight? What do you say, my wicked witch?"

Daphne grinned. "You're so romantic, my Prince Charming. Just let me get my coat, then I'm all yours."

* * *

It had been an eventful day in the life of Remus Lupin. For weeks, he had been looking forward to starting teaching at Hogwarts, the only place he had ever been truly happy. And he owed that to the man whose office he was in at that moment: Albus Dumbledore, who had now brought him to Hogwarts once more.

Remus had not had to ride the Hogwarts Express - no teacher usually did that - but he wanted to revive the feeling of so many years ago. And he had felt that - with his old friend Sirius Black on the run - he should be as close as possible to the students. At the thought of Sirius, Remus felt a stinging pain in his heart, as he had so often in the past twelve years.

"What do you think of him?" Dumbledore's voice pulled him out of his thoughts. Remus knew immediately who it was about. Harry, the son of James and Lily. He had talked to Dumbledore about him several times over the summer.

"He's not what I expected," said Remus slowly. Dumbledore just looked at him through his half-moon-shaped glasses as if he was waiting for him to continue. Remus looked out of the window at the lake, where two small figures were walking, although he could not see them in the darkness. "He's very different from James and Lily..."

"But you still don't believe the reports in the newspaper, do you?" Dumbledore asked in a calm voice.

Remus turned, shaking his head wildly. "No. There is so much love in him. Albus, you should have seen him with the girl, Daphne. Their love for each other is obvious. But ... this is not how thirteen-year-old children should behave..."

"Yes, Harry Potter and Daphne Greengrass are full of love," said Dumbledore. "Full of love for each other and no one else."

"Can you blame them?" asked Remus. "I know myself what it's like to be ostracized and feared. That usually doesn't make you a particularly open-hearted person."

"Will you take care of him, Remus?"

Remus didn't even have to think. Of course, he would try to protect James and Lily's son. He wouldn't repeat his failure from twelve years ago.

* * *

Hermione Granger ran through the corridors full of anticipation. She was about to have her first lesson of Ancient Runes, which she had been looking forward to all summer. She was sure that she'd read the textbook over a dozen times by now. Secretly, she also had to admit that she was happy to get away from her friends for some time. She loved Neville and Ron, of course, but the latter in particular had been getting tiring lately. Since his sister's death, to be exact.

Of course, the loss of Ginny also hurt Hermione. And she wasn't exactly positive about Potter and Greengrass either, considering what the two had done to her at the beginning of the year. If she was honest with herself, Hermione also realized that she hadn't been completely innocent. Impersonating Greengrass and trying to interrogate Potter without proper preparation had been stupid. Potter had seen through her masquerade within seconds.

But Ron's aversion to the two developed into a real obsession. Even his parents and brothers hadn't been able to talk him out of that. He still told them at any given opportunity that they were murderers. First they had killed Ginny and then Greengrass' parents. He just believed everything in the newspaper. For Hermione, all of these were just stupid rumors. Merlin's beard, the two had only been twelve! And Greengrass is said to have returned from the Chamber with severe injuries. She had looked like a ghost for the rest of the school year. In addition, Ron's punishment was his own fault. He had attacked Potter and Greengrass without provocation and even insulted a teacher afterwards.

No, Hermione did not believe what was said about Potter and Greengrass. She didn't like the two - they were conceited, arrogant, and sometimes heartless people - but they weren't murderers. How many twelve-year-old murderers have there been? The Ministry of Magic had also investigated the case and hadn't found anything. Hermione had even felt a little pity for Potter and Greengrass when they had been so vulnerable after confronting the dementor. Ron, however, had found it extremely amusing. At least, she and Neville had been able to restrain him from further stupidities.

By now, Hermione couldn't hear Ron's constant accusations and insults anymore. The constant quarrels with him about his stupid rat unnerved her as well. She didn't wish her friend any harm, but she wouldn't be unhappy if the rat simply died.

Hermione shook her head. For at least an hour, she didn't want to think of Ron, Potter, Greengrass, murder plots, dead people, or stupid rats. Beaming with joy, she entered the classroom.

She froze when she saw Potter and Greengrass in the back row, who, as usual, seemed to have eyes only for each other. No, this couldn't be! The two hadn't taken Ancient Runes! She had asked McGonagall last year. No Slytherin was in this class.

Morosely, Hermione sat in the front row right in front of the teacher's desk. What a terrible start to the school year.

…

An hour later, Hermione's previously good mood was completely gone as she stormed out of the classroom. How could Potter and Greengrass answer every single question? Even questions that Hermione herself hadn't known the answers to?

She just couldn't explain it. Why did she have to deal with the two Slytherins all the time? Wasn't it enough that the two already mastered every spell before her?

Later in the week she would also have Arithmancy with them. This world just wasn't fair.

* * *

Harry liked their new courses and the variety they offered. He had already dealt too much with runes for his own taste, but he realized how much they had learned through their weeks of research and translations. That enabled them to answer all of Professor Babbling's questions, for which they had received many house points. Not that the other Slytherins would thank them for that...

While Daphne still liked runes and generally ancient languages more than Harry, he was surprised at how much fun he had on their first Arithmancy lesson. It reminded him a little of math class in elementary school. The pure-blooded pupils, on the other hand, seemed to lack numeracy, which also applied to Daphne. Muggleborns like Granger and practically Harry were way ahead of them.

_"What did you think, Harry?" Daphne had told him. "Do you think wizarding parents teach their children arithmetic? And then my parents of all people?"_

Thus, Harry was now adding math tuition for Daphne to his tight schedule. He was almost glad that he had no other friends to split his time even more. No, the idea was really absurd. Their classmates went on to shun Harry and Daphne like lepers. At least, they always had space in the hallways, in the library, and at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall, even if the constant whispers strained Harry's nerves. If he heard another "murderer" while people eyed them suspiciously, he would go nuts, he feared. He therefore continued his Occlumency exercises to keep his feelings at bay. He couldn't afford to lose control here like he had over the summer.

At least, his roommates had not done anything stupid so far, even though Harry knew all too well that it was only fear that stopped them. Daphne had also strengthened her protective spells around her bed and slept with her wand in her hand. Harry missed sleeping in the same bed as her, but at least they could still feel each other in their dreams, which became more and more vivid.

The two were particularly looking forward to their first lesson in Care of Magical Creatures, especially since Hagrid would be their teacher. And indeed, Hagrid did an excellent job. Although they had the class with Gryffindors, which Harry and Daphne would have liked to avoid, the Hippogriffs immediately took their hearts. Somehow, they both felt that they liked animals and other magical creatures much more than humans.

Only Malfoy had to act like a blooming idiot again and managed to let himself be almost killed by Buckbeak. Harry wouldn't have found that a pity, but he didn't want the Hippogriff to pay for Malfoy's stupidity, so he had pushed his classmate away at the last second and calmed the angry Buckbeak.

It was late afternoon that Harry and Daphne were on their way back from Hagrid's hut. As usual, Hagrid had worried and blamed himself far too much. They assured him that his lesson had been great, and Malfoy was just a stupid ass. No one had been hurt either.

At some point, Hagrid's mood had actually brightened, and he had even served them his infamous rock cookies, which Harry had conscientiously eaten up. However, he had seen Daphne secretly feeding her cookies to Fang, who appeared to have steel teeth. Damn cheater!

"It's not my fault that you're so damn considerate," Daphne said just as Harry spotted several figures walking down the path from the castle. "Hagrid didn't notice anything, so I really don't understand what the problem - what's wrong?"

Daphne heard his exasperated groan. Harry gestured to the Gryffindor trio of Weasley, Granger, and Longbottom, who were coming their way but apparently hadn't seen them yet.

"Oh snap," Daphne murmured. "What are we going to do?" Neither of them wanted to deal with the three Gryffindors. Harry was now certain that Weasley was the one who had laughed so scornfully on the train.

Harry took Daphne's hand, leading her behind the next trees. There he took out his invisibility cloak and threw it over their two bodies. With pricked ears, they watched the trio go past them.

"I tell you, Ron, you've become obsessed with that," said Longbottom. "Your mother -"

"Has no idea," Weasley replied, briskly. "Just look at how the two walk through the castle. As if they were the masters of the world! You should hate Death Eaters in training. Neville, especially you, for your parent's sake."

"Ron, they're not Death Eaters," Granger said in a high-pitched voice. "You-Know-Who killed Potter's parents. He himself defeated You-Know-Who."

"At least that's what they say, right?" Weasley replied. "How can a baby defeat the most powerful dark wizard in history unless he's a dark wizard himself? And Greengrass' parents were definitely Death Eaters!"

"But now they're dead -"

"Yes, as I said! They killed them!"

"I think we go round in circles," Longbottom said carefully. "We have to think about what we're going to tell Hagrid..."

The Gryffindor trio disappeared behind the next bend. Their conversation had been enlightening, Harry thought. Many people in the castle probably thought like Weasley.

"Idiots. Complete idiots," whispered Daphne.

* * *

Harry and Daphne spent most of their free time as usual in their retreat in the Room of Requirement. They were filled with the desire to learn how to defend themselves against the Dementors. To do this, they studied Valeydis and Valeydor's book about magical creatures. Although they made very slow progress with their translations - the grammar in particular still caused them problems - they learned that the Dementors either originated from lower demons or were even lower demons themselves. They could not quite decipher it yet. In any case, there seemed to be ways to subject them, but it appeared to be very dark demonic magic. And it was extremely dangerous too since the dementors would always try to rebel against their submission.

So that was not a solution for now. It would take a lot more time and practice to translate the pages completely, let alone master the spells. No, they had to find another way to deal with the Dementors.

They eventually found one in the Hogwarts school library. Apparently, one could defend against Dementors with a so-called Patronus, which was fed by positive memories. The spell and wand movement were simple, but Harry and Daphne simply couldn't cast a Patronus, no matter how hard they tried. Only a few times had the top of Harry's wand glowed white. Perhaps they needed guidance from a more experienced wizard. Luckily, they had their first lesson with their new DADA teacher at the end of the week. He had saved them from the Dementor on the train, so he could certainly help them.

* * *

Hatefully, Pansy Parkinson looked at her classmate. They just had their first lesson with their new DADA teacher, a miserable rag with shabby and patched-up clothes. One by one, they were supposed to step before the Boggart who took the form of their greatest fear. Greengrass almost delighted in the fearful faces of the other students; like a tick that drank the blood of its victims. Merlin, she hated her!

Pansy had visited her father in Azkaban with her mother in the summer. There had been nothing left of him except a drooling piece of meat. He hadn't even recognized her. Her own father hadn't recognized her!

At the memory, Pansy's eyes welled up again. That was all the fault of the Greengrasses. They were dead, but she would take revenge on their daughter! Her aunt might be satisfied with writing contemptuous articles about Greengrass, but that wasn't enough for Pansy. Unfortunately, she hadn't had a chance to catch her off guard so far. She was always with Potter all day, another filthy blood-traitor, a shame for Slytherin. And in the dormitory, Greengrass was always careful not to turn her back on them, and she put several protective spells around her bed. No, Pansy would have to strike when Greengrass didn't expect it, she knew that. At least she would find out what Greengrass' greatest fear was because now it was her turn to face the boggart.

However, Greengrass did not move. "Professor," she said in her usual, emotionless voice, which made Pansy shudder. "I don't want to face the Boggart."

"Of course, Daphne. You don't have to," Lupin replied, before calling up the next student.

Pansy couldn't believe it. How could Greengrass chicken out of that? Why did she always get her way?

Now it was Tracey Davis's turn and the Boggart took the form of a large constrictor that slowly slithered towards Tracey. Stupid girl. And someone like that was a Slytherin?

Pansy noticed Greengrass' face beaming with joy. Merlin, she hated this monster. She wasn't human! But it seemed like Greengrass was distracted for the first time in a while and not quite mindful. Potter, who had also refused to face the Boggart, was standing on the other side of his dirty blood-traitor girlfriend and wouldn't be able to see Pansy if she stepped forward now.

Pansy desperately wanted to know what Greengrass' greatest fear was. She wanted Greengrass to suffer as much as she had suffered. She drew her wand and, with slow steps and a pounding heart, moved toward Greengrass.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Weasley thrust himself forward as well. They exchanged a look, realizing that they had the same goal. Together they stepped behind their victim.

Pansy wasn't surprised. Weasley still accused Potter and Greengrass of being responsible for his sister's death anytime he could. She despised the Weasleys, but right now they had the same goal. _The enemy of my enemy is my friend or something like that._

She felt the eyes of her classmates in her back, but no one said a word, even if Granger clapped a hand over her mouth. Pathetic mudblood. Pansy raised her wand, pointing it at Greengrass' back; Weasley did the same. They nodded and whispered the incantation at the same time.

Greengrass shrieked as she was thrown forward, right in front of the Boggart. The snake turned its slit-shaped eyes to the girl and began to transform, but it took Pansy a moment to recognize the Boggart's new form. The motionless, pale body of Potter lay on the ground in front of Greengrass, surrounded by a pool of blood, his eyes completely empty. Greengrass looked petrified.

Pansy laughed. That was Greengrass' greatest fear? A dead Potter? She was even more pathetic than she had thought.

Weasley next to her laughed too. "So you're not a complete monster, Greengrass. See now how it is to lose -"

Weasley couldn't finish the sentence. Pansy heard a loud hiss and was suddenly thrown against the opposite wall along with all the other students, painful whimpering and whining all around her.

With an aching body and blood in her mouth, Pansy tried to get up, just to look into Potter's face, distorted with rage. His green eyes seemed to hurl lightning, and Pansy instinctively crouched, realizing that she had made a terrible mistake.

* * *

Harry was furious. He saw his classmates writhing on the floor, but that wasn't enough! How dare they attack Daphne?

They would pay with blood! He once again raised his wand and opened his mouth, ready to crush these _vermin._

"No, Harry!" Lupin shouted, grabbing Harry's arm. "Daphne, she needs you."

Daphne! Was she okay? Was she-

Harry turned his gaze away from the frightened faces to look at Daphne. The Boggart was gone, but Daphne was still cowering on the floor where she had collapsed, her entire body trembling like crazy.

"Daphne!" Harry called and was immediately by her side, looking into her eyes, but they were completely glazed over and looked straight through Harry.

"Please look at me, Daphne," Harry pleaded. "I'm fine. I'm here. I live. Please, Daphne, please look at me." He shook Daphne's shoulders, but she did not respond. "Daphne, please. I need you. Please look at me..."

Slowly, Daphne's gaze cleared, and her pupils lost their glassy sheen. "Harry!" she then called, flinging her arms around his neck.

Harry hugged and squeezed Daphne. "That was just the Boggart, Daph. I'm fine," he whispered in her ear as he stroked her back comfortingly, gulping back his tears. Not here. Not in the presence of their classmates.

Speaking of others, Harry looked up and saw that there was no one left in the classroom except Lupin and themselves. Lupin's glance was filled with sadness and worry.

Harry turned back to Daphne, who had pressed her head to his chest. "I thought you were dead," she sobbed. "I thought ... I thought I lost you..."

"I'm alive, Daph. What you saw was just the Boggart."

"I knew that. I knew that wasn't you. But ... but it felt so real. I haven't seen anything, haven't heard anything anymore. Couldn't move anymore..."

"A Boggart uses your deepest fears," Lupin said softly, handing them chocolate, as he did a few days ago on the train. "They aren't that dissimilar to the Dementors. Dementors deprive us of all our hopes and positive feelings until only pain and despair remain. And the boggart is feasting on your fear."

Harry took the chocolate, breaking off a piece for Daphne. As Daphne ate the chocolate, some color returned to her pale face. A little calmer now, Harry kissed her on the forehead.

At some point, Daphne relaxed and rose from the floor, but Harry was still holding her hand in his. Together they turned to Lupin, who eyed them attentively.

"And now?" asked Harry.

Lupin sighed. "What Miss Parkinson and Mr. Weasley did was an extremely stupid prank." So it had been them, Harry thought. Couldn't they just leave Daphne and him alone? "And they will be punished for that, I promise you. But Harry, you shouldn't have attacked your classmates."

"But they attacked Daphne first!" Harry replied angrily, tightening his grip on his partner.

"Still, Harry, someone could have been seriously injured. You'll have detention for this."

"Is that fair, professor?" said Daphne in an ice-cold voice. "Can't we even defend ourselves anymore?"

"Harry wasn't attacked -"

"They attacked Daphne," Harry interrupted, "and therefore me too." He breathed in calmly. "But I will accept the punishment." He had no choice anyway. "Just say when and where."

"I admire your love and loyalty to your girlfriend, Harry, I really do ..." Lupin hesitated. "Concerning the detention ... I wanted to ask you for a talk anyway." Lupin looked as if his words were causing him pain. "I would ... I would like to tell you about your parents if you want to. I saw in the newspaper that you visited their grave..."

Harry looked at the teacher in amazement. "You knew my parents?"

A slight smile settled on Lupin's lips. "James was the best friend I've ever had." He shook his head. "So what do you say, Harry?"

Harry nodded. He would take every opportunity to learn more about his parents. Daphne stroked his arm and smiled at him as if she knew exactly what was going on in his head. She probably did.

"Harry and I wanted to ask you one more thing, professor," Daphne said. "We tried the Patronus charm but haven't been able to get it right yet. Can you help us with that?"

It was typical for Daphne that, despite everything, she was still thinking about their goal, Harry noted with amusement.

Lupin's eyes widened. "You tried the Patronus charm!?"

"Yes, but we seem to be doing something wrong," Daphne replied. "It hasn't worked so far."

Lupin shook his head in disbelief. "It's a very challenging spell. Most adult wizards have problems with that." He seemed to think for some time, before he continued, "All right, I'll help you with the spell. Come to my office tonight at eight. Harry, after that we can also talk about your parents."

Harry and Daphne thanked the professor and bid goodbye. After walking around the next corner, Daphne took Harry's hands, looking at him with her piercing ice-blue eyes. "What's wrong, Harry?"

"Daphne," Harry said slowly. "If ... if Lupin hadn't intervened, I … I would have killed them all..."

Daphne's eyes flashed as she leaned forward to kiss him. With a pleasant shiver, Harry returned the kiss, putting his arms around his beloved.

* * *

When Harry and Daphne stepped into Lupin's office that evening, he was flipping through a book on his desk. Seeing them, he closed the book and a smile appeared on his face that Harry would almost describe as wistful.

"Ah, good evening, Harry, Daphne," Lupin greeted them. "We only have so much time, so let's start right away. Please try to cast a Patronus as you have done before."

The teenagers did as they were told, but nothing happened. Daphne was clearly disappointed, but Harry was not happy either. He had not had such problems with a spell for a long time.

"Your pronunciation and motion are good," said Lupin. "But what exactly were you thinking about?"

"You have to think of a nice memory," said Daphne in her typical classroom voice, which Harry always found somewhat distant.

Lupin nodded. "That is theoretically correct. But it isn't enough to just think of that memory. You must be able to feel the power of the memory in you. In your heart. It has to fill you. Do you want to try it again and pay more attention to that this time?"

Harry closed his eyes, thinking of the moment when he had been in the Room of Requirement with Daphne after their fight in the Chamber. How she had told him everything. How they had been in each other's arms, renewing their pact. He believed he had never been as happy as back then. Harry tried to go back to that state; to feel that relief and happiness. And indeed, he felt Daphne's lips on his and her strands between his fingers.

"Expecto Patronum."

Harry felt a pleasant warmth seize him. His hand tingled and his wand vibrated slightly. Opening his eyes, he saw a white mist emerging from the tip of his wand.

"Very good, Harry," Lupin praised joyfully.

Harry looked at Daphne, whose face showed deep disappointment. Still, she smiled at him. "Well done, Harry."

Lupin turned to Daphne. "What kind of memory did you use, Daphne?"

Daphne's smile froze. "I don't want to say that."

Lupin looked surprised but had himself completely under control shortly afterwards. "Of course. Such memories can be very personal. But are you sure that the memory is strong enough?"

"I think so," Daphne said quietly. "It's the most beautiful memory I have..." Harry stepped up to his girlfriend, squeezing her hand.

"Try to imagine exactly how happy you felt at that moment," said Lupin. "You have to feel as happy as you were at the time of your memory."

They tried several more times, but Daphne was unsuccessful every time and became more and more moody because of that. Harry had managed two more times to create the wafts of mist, but these were also far from the corporal Patroni he had read about.

"I think that's enough for today," Lupin finally ended their private lesson. "Let's meet again in a week -"

"Can we meet tomorrow?" asked Daphne. Harry had to smile, especially when he saw Lupin's startled face. Yes, Daphne wouldn't give up until she mastered that spell, he knew that.

"Um, yes, of course," said Lupin. "If you want, we'll meet again tomorrow night."

"Thank you, professor," Daphne said, before turning to Harry. "I think that's enough for me tonight."

That surprised Harry. He had thought that Daphne would keep him company when he talked to Lupin about his parents.

Daphne seemed to notice his gaze, for a slight smile came over her lips. "Then you can talk freely, Harry." She kissed him softly on the lips before whispering softly in his ear," I also have a bone to pick with a certain roommate of mine." Harry grinned at Daphne, which she mirrored as she broke away from him. "I'll be waiting for you in the common room."

Daphne left the office where Harry was now alone with Lupin. Curiously, he eyed the man, who said he had been a friend of his father. However, the minutes passed without anyone speaking. Lupin sat behind his desk, hands clasped, and head bowed. What was wrong with him?

"Um, professor," Harry said finally, "didn't you want to tell me about my parents? You said you were their friend."

Lupin looked up and sighed, before taking the book he had flipped through when Harry and Daphne had entered, handing it to Harry. "We were all in Gryffindor in the same year," he said softly. "These are some pictures from back then..."

Harry opened the book, looking at the laughing faces of four boys who might be a few years older than Harry was now. He immediately recognized his father since he looked exactly like the pictures Hagrid had given him. Wild, untamable black hair. _He looks like me_, Harry thought. He also recognized Lupin, who looked much younger in the picture, but already had numerous scars on his face. Next to him was a small, chubby boy Harry didn't know. And next to him -

"Is that Sirius Black?"

Lupin sighed. "Yes, Harry. This is Sirius Black. He was your father's best friend..."

"And then he betrayed him," hissed Harry. "Who's the fourth boy?"

A deep sadness settled on Lupin's face. "This is Peter. Peter Pettigrew."

Harry remembered. So this was the boy who years later would try to avenge his parents and be dismembered by Black. His finger touched the boy's picture. He would avenge him as well.

Harry browsed through the book. Almost all the pictures showed the four boys together. Once they had thrown their arms around a younger McGonagall who seemed to be protesting, but Harry saw her eyes shimmer with amusement. Harry had to smile.

Finally, he saw a picture of his father sitting on a picnic blanket by the lake. Next to him was a beautiful red-haired woman with bright green eyes. _Mum._

"That was your parents' first date," said Lupin, smiling." James wooed her for years, but she kept snubbing him. We didn't know how he did it, but at some point, she agreed to go out with him. She ... she was the kindest and gentlest woman I've ever met..." Harry saw Lupin wipe a tear from his face.

He just didn't understand one thing. "Professor," he said. "If you were so good friends with my parents ... then where were you? Where were you after their death? Why am I only getting to know you now?"

Lupin's face froze. "I was afraid of this question," he murmured so quietly that Harry almost didn't hear him. "I made a terrible mistake back then..."

"Why didn't you help me?"

"I ... I'm going to tell you something about me, Harry. I would understand if you hate me afterwards, if you never want to have anything to do with me again afterwards. If-"

"What do you want to tell me?"

Lupin gave Harry a painful look. "I'm a werewolf, Harry..."

Harry listened in silence as Lupin told him over the next hour how he had been bitten by a werewolf named Fenrir Greyback as a child. How Dumbledore had brought him to Hogwarts. How he met his father, Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black, and made friends with them. He was surprised when Lupin told how his friends had become Animagi for him. He hadn't known that before. Finally, they reached the time of his parents' death.

"I ... I'm not proud," stammered Lupin. "I was drunk for days, probably even weeks. I had three real friends in my life. Two of them were dead. Murdered and betrayed by the third. I was a wreck. I thought about killing myself several times. But I was too weak. Far too weak. I was a coward. I fled; I left the country. At some point ... At some point I slowly got my life under control again. I traveled a lot. But I never stayed in one place for long. When I found work, I could only stay for a few months. I always left before people could find out ... that I'm a werewolf."

"But you never contacted me," Harry said.

"I didn't," Lupin sighed. "I forgot you. Wanted to forget you. Wanted to forget everything. I was a coward. I don't deserve your forgiveness, I know that. But please know that I'm sorry ... for everything."

Harry was silent for several minutes, pondering. He had a lot to digest. Eventually, he came to a decision.

He looked at Lupin, who once again held his head down in shame. "First of all, professor," Harry said in a calm tone. "I don't care that you're a werewolf. It doesn't matter." Lupin looked up in surprise. Harry took a deep breath before continuing, "You made a mistake back then. I needed you. I can't forgive you for that. But I don't nurse a grudge against you. You have explained and apologized. I'm grateful for that. And everything that happened, everything that I have experienced made me the person I am today."

"You don't hate me?" Lupin asked in a trembling voice.

"No, professor, I don't hate you. Once you could probably have taken an important place in my life, but ... but you missed that chance. You have to live with that. But I'd like to have a good relationship with you. Also for the sake of my parents."

"I ... I guess that's more than I could have expected..."

"See you tomorrow evening, professor. Good night," Harry said, leaving the office. What he said was true. He had no grudge against Lupin, but also no love. Time would tell everything else.

He returned to the dungeon. In the Slytherin common room, he saw Daphne sitting by the window, behind her the dark water of the lake. She smiled at him as he sat down with her.

"How was it?" she asked.

Harry told her everything Lupin had told him. And how he had reacted. "Do you think I did the right thing?" he asked his partner afterwards.

"You did what you thought was right," Daphne replied. "Nobody can ask for more. And we still need him."

Harry smiled. "And how did it go with you?"

"Oh, I think dear Pansy won't be able to sit normally for the foreseeable future," said Daphne with a sparkle in her ice-blue eyes. "Too bad."

"I feel sorry for her," laughed Harry. "We take care of Weasley another time?"

Daphne shook her head slightly. "That's more difficult. He's in another house and I don't want to blow it with McGonagall. It was my mistake anyway. I knew they were just waiting for an opportunity to strike. I shouldn't have been so distracted. Harry, we need to be even more careful in the future."

Harry nodded. "Yes. But I don't know if I can be as restrained towards Weasley and everyone else as you are."

"Ultimately, everyone will get what they deserve," said Daphne, leaning over to Harry. "Just promise me you won't do something stupid on your own. I'd rather break out of Azkaban together with you than wait for you outside."

Their lips met as the water of the lake lapped gently against the window beside them.

* * *

The next evening Harry and Daphne went to Lupin's office to practice the Patronus charm again. Harry was able to repeat the previous day's success, but Daphne just couldn't get it right; her wand remained completely motionless. At the end of the evening, Daphne was so irritated that Lupin scheduled their next lesson for next week, despite Daphne's protests. Harry, however, had to agree with Lupin. Daphne was so tense now that it was pointless to keep trying. A little pause until their next attempts might do them good.

So, their school year progressed. Word of the confrontation between Harry and his classmates had spread around the school like wildfire, and thus the other students avoided them both even more than before, if that was even possible. When Harry and Daphne entered a corridor, the students abruptly changed direction. When they sat on the grass outside, everyone else immediately got up and walked away. And in class they had the entire last row for themselves.

At least, most of their teachers treated them normally. In Snape's case, that meant he kept his usual spitefulness and aversion to them. McGongall and Flitwick, on the other hand, continued their private lessons for both of them. By now, they had left the school curriculum behind and turned to more specific uses of magic. Harry was particularly interested in improving his combat transfiguration skills. If he could have conjured physical obstacles in the Chamber and not just relied on his shield charms, Voldemort wouldn't have been able to overcome his defense so easily.

Hagrid's lessons also continued to be exciting, as he had obviously taken their words to heart. Otherwise, Harry and Daphne stayed mostly in the Room of Requirement, where they studied the books and scrolls that Dobby brought them. Slowly but steadily, they worked through them.

It was their second week of class when Harry and Daphne walked along the lake as usual in the morning. It was still quite cool, which is why they both wore their thick coats.

Harry played with Daphne's fingers in his hand as he laughed out loud. "And did you see Granger's face when you recognized the rune from the fifth century? That was a hoot!"

"I can imagine," Daphne replied with a grin. "But I've just seen this rune a thousand times. Valeydis uses it all the time to describe the corrosive fog."

"Don't remind me of that! How many pages of that part have we finished so far? Two? Out of a hundred?"

Both teenagers giggled when they suddenly heard a bark. Harry turned his head, looking where the noise had come from. And in fact, on the edge of the forest stood a huge, jet-black dog. Harry tensed his body, pulling out his wand.

"Do you think he's dangerous?" Daphne whispered. "He's really gigantic for a dog." Daphne was right, Harry thought. Even Fang would look tiny compared to this monster.

"I don't know," said Harry with a shrug. "Save for his size, he actually looks harmless, doesn't he?"

The dog barked again, but it wasn't a threatening bark. Rather, it sounded friendly, just as Fang barked when he saw them. The black dog wagged his tail as he slowly walked towards Harry and Daphne, his tongue hanging out of his mouth, and it almost looked like the dog was smiling if dogs could smile at all.

The dog was only a few feet away when Harry knelt on the ground. "Well, who are you? And where do you come from?" The dog then wagged his tail even more and with two quick jumps he was directly at Harry. He sniffed Harry with his big snout as Harry stroked his fur. "Daphne, it's very soft."

Daphne also knelt beside the dog, who was clearly enjoying Harry's pats. "But he also looks a bit haggard, doesn't he?" said Daphne, and Harry noticed that the dog was indeed covered by several small wounds. Daphne raised her wand and cast a few healing spells, causing a silver glow to settle around the now howling dog.

However, when the glow subsided, the dog barked in a way that sounded almost like thanks to Harry. The dog then turned to Daphne, licking her across the face.

"Eww!"

Harry laughed out loud, but not for long because after Daphne the dog also licked Harry's face. It was now Daphne's turn to laugh at Harry.

Both teenagers stroked the dog for several minutes until they had to go back to the castle to be on time for breakfast. They waved goodbye to the dog, who ran back into the forest, wagging his tail.

"Interesting, quite interesting," Harry quipped on the way back. "First Fang and now this dog. It seems dogs are your weakness, Daph."

Daphne gave him a meaningful smile in response, squeezing his hand. "I've already told you what my weakness is, Harry Potter."

* * *

Daphne stared at Harry's Patronus, flying overhead, its glow illuminating the entire room.

"Fantastic!" Lupin exclaimed enthusiastically. "Absolutely fantastic. A corporeal Patronus! Harry, that's incredible!"

Daphne felt a pleasant warmth fill her body. Harry's Patronus was a phoenix, like Fawkes. Just bigger. With love, she looked into Harry's beaming face. "Harry ... your Patronus is a phoenix..."

Harry turned to her, understanding on his face. "Oh…"

Daphne stepped to Harry and kissed him. "I'm so proud of you, Harry. How did you do that?"

She felt her heart cramp at the question. She still hadn't managed to cast a Patronus, however much she tried. Did she do anything wrong? She was concentrating so hard on how happy she had been when Harry had held her in his arms, when he had told her that he loved her. Despite her origins, despite her past and sins. Damn, she just had to look into his bright green eyes to be touched by a feeling of love. Was that really not enough? How much happier did a memory have to be? She had nothing else. No fond memories in her miserable life. Only the ones she had experienced with Harry.

"I tried something different this time," Harry tore her out of her thoughts. A happy smile had taken hold of his face.

"What did you do?" Lupin posed the question that Daphne asked herself as well.

"I'd rather discuss that only with Daphne," Harry replies hesitantly. "Can you maybe leave us alone for a moment, sir?"

"Um, of course, Harry. I'm waiting outside," said Lupin, before leaving the office.

Daphne was curious what Harry would tell her. They had always been reluctant to talk about their memories when Lupin was there. For obvious reasons.

"What did you do?" Daphne asked curiously.

Harry ruffled through his hair as he always did when he was embarrassed. Daphne also saw his cheeks turn slightly red. That was something new.

"I didn't exactly use a memory this time," Harry said. "Rather, something that I once imagined..."

"What?" Daphne heard her heart pounding with excitement as Harry looked at her with his shining eyes. She could completely lose herself in these eyes, these gates to a strange world.

"Do you remember how we sat on the dunes last Halloween and saw the falling stars?" Daphne nodded, remembering her wish from back then. "In the Chamber ... as the fire got closer and closer, I had to think back to that moment." That had been the first time Harry had told her that he loved her. "But it's not just that. I imagined a future, Daphne. Our future." His face had turned bright red by now.

Daphne's heart throbbed like crazy in her chest. "What future?" she asked breathlessly.

Harry took her hands, and Daphne felt like he could look straight into her soul with his sparkling eyes. "I saw us, Daph. Grown-up. We had a baby. We were a family ... I was so happy, Daphne! It wasn't a memory, but still I was so happy. I really wanted to stay alive to be able to create that future with you."

Daphne was shocked. He had never told her that before. Sure, last Halloween he had joked that maybe one day they might have their own little family, but she hadn't known that he had thought of that when he had been in mortal danger, that it had been the urge which had enabled him to extinguish the Fiendfyre. How much she wished for the future that Harry had described!

A shadow fell over her heart. But maybe she would never be able to give Harry children ... she was infertile, as Madam Pomfrey had told her. It was quite possible that these dreams would remain nothing but dreams. Idle wishes, fleeting like the morning mist.

"Not those thoughts again," said Harry insistently, grabbing her by the shoulders. He just knew her too well. "We've discussed this before, haven't we? We will find a solution for this! Don't worry, Daphne. I will stay with you forever."

He kissed her gently on the lips. Daphne put her arms around his neck to return the kiss with all the strength she had, hugging him tightly.

He was right, damn it! She had to stop worrying so much all the time. This world was a mean and ruthless place. If you wanted something, you had to fight for it and not be allowed to shy away from anything. The world changed every day, and nothing was set in stone. Who would have thought it possible that a little girl, who had wished for nothing more than her parents' love and cried herself to sleep every night, would turn out to be the daughter of the darkest wizard in human history? Who would have thought it possible that this little girl would fall in love with Harry Potter? And who would have thought it possible that Harry Potter, the shining hero of the wizarding world, would return the love of this little, heartless girl? Who would have thought it possible that Harry Potter could love Daphne Greengrass...

Only a fool would have come up with such an idea. And yet they stood here, in each other's arms, their lips pressed together. Everything was possible in this world. Even that she, that little, pathetic girl, could find happiness. They were the masters of their destiny and they would be in charge of their lives, nobody else! They would have their own family! Daphne wanted to stay with Harry forever. She wanted to have children and be the loving mother that she never had. Harry would probably be a great father...

She could almost see the picture in front of her eyes. Harry and her on a dune, below them the endless sea. Harry carried a child on his shoulders who was laughing down at their parents. The child's eyes were the same beautiful green as Harry's. A large dog jumped around them, barking happily. Daphne felt a tear run down her cheek. That was the future she wanted to fight for!

She clutched her wand and pulled away from Harry. "Expecto Patronum."

Daphne's entire body was seized by a pleasant warmth. Her wand vibrated and silver rays shot out of its tip. The rays flowed around each other, forming feathers and wings, while Harry and Daphne watched in amazement.

Finally, Daphne's Patronus had completed its transformation, and Daphne was looking straight into Fawkes' replica silver eyes. The Patronus spread its wings and rose into the air. It was beautiful.

"Expecto Patronum," she heard Harry speak, and another, a bit larger silver phoenix joined Fawkes' lookalike. The two phoenixes danced in the air.

Daphne looked straight into Harry's eyes; those beautiful, emerald-green irides that fascinated and captivated her so much. "Oh, Harry, I love you!" she threw herself into his arms, kissing him hard on the mouth again. Harry returned the kiss just as passionately, his hands wrapped around her waist, hugging her tightly. Daphne just loved his touches. She opened her mouth slightly and his tongue found hers.

Their intimate togetherness was suddenly interrupted when the office door squeaked open.

…

Reluctantly, Harry broke away from Daphne when he heard Lupin reenter the office. Daphne's disappointment was obvious, and Harry felt the same.

Lupin's eyes were on the two silver phoenixes circling above their heads. "But ... but," he stuttered in amazement. "How did you do that? Two phoenixes? And is that Dumbledore's phoenix?"

"That's Fawkes," said Daphne warmly. "He's my guardian angel. So it's fitting that he's my Patronus, isn't it?"

Harry gave Daphne a loving look. How he had longed to see her like that. He meant everything he had said to her. He believed in their happy future together and would do anything to make it a reality. To indulge in pleasant memories was all well and good, but nothing was stronger than a dream, a wish worth living for.

"You two are really incredible," Lupin muttered stunned.

* * *

With the mastering of the Patronus charm, Harry and Daphne were at least rid of one of their worries. However, they still had more than enough to do and spent much of their time in their retreat in the Room of Requirement. On their morning walks, they often met the huge black dog that seemed to rejoice every time he saw them. He was really addicted to being petted and ruffled; a desire Harry and Daphne were happy to satisfy.

The Daily Prophet's articles about them were also becoming rarer. Apparently, they ran out of fuel for new pamphlets. However, that did not change the other student's hostile behavior, but Harry and Daphne didn't care. They had each other and that was enough for both of them.

It was just before Halloween when Harry and Daphne sat on a picnic blanket by the lake, enjoying one of the last warm days of the year. Harry felt Daphne's lips on his, their tongues fighting with each other as they kissed lovingly. It felt so exhilarating, Harry thought with a shudder. His right hand ran through Daphne's soft hair and slowly slid deeper. Daphne moaned softly.

All of sudden, a shadow fell over the couple and they heard a suppressed laugh. With great reluctance, Harry broke away from Daphne to look into the face of their headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, who looked down at them both, amused. Where had he come from so suddenly, Harry wondered.

"Um, good afternoon, professor," he greeted their headmaster out of breath, while Daphne looked a little upset.

"Ah, Harry, what a lovely afternoon, indeed," Dumbledore replied with a smile.

"You look like you want something from us," said Harry. "What is it, professor?"

"As attentive as ever. But actually, I do not want anything from you, I want to make a suggestion." Dumbledore stroked his long white beard. "Soon it's Halloween and I remember that you both spent this day alone last year."

"I won't go to the feast if that's what you want."

"No, Harry, I do not expect that from you," Dumbledore replied, shaking his head slightly. "For you it's the anniversary of your parents' death and not a feast day. No, I saw in the newspaper that you both visited your parents' grave in the summer. I would like to suggest accompanying you to the cemetery in Godric's Hollow on Halloween. Of course, only if you want to..."

Harry was so surprised that he completely forgot to be annoyed with the Daily Prophet as usual. "You want to take me to Godric's Hollow? To my parents' grave?"

"Yes, Harry, if you want to. We would have to take a few precautions, but - forgive my arrogance - I think I could do that. So what do you think?"

Harry just couldn't work out Dumbledore, and maybe it was just an attempt by their headmaster to keep on his right side, but Harry didn't care at that moment. He exchanged a look with Daphne, who looked at him with a loving expression, confirming his decision.

"I'd like to take up your offer," Harry replied. "Thank you, sir. That means a lot to me."

After agreeing on a time and saying goodbye, Dumbledore disappeared as quickly as he had come. Presumably, the headmaster had his own ways of moving around the school premises. Harry shrugged and turned back to Daphne.

"So where were we?"

A mischievous smile spread around Daphne's lips. "We kissed harmlessly. Completely proper. Until a certain gentleman had wandering hands."

"You are everything, Daph, but definitely not proper," Harry laughed, leaning forward to seize Daphne's lips once again.

* * *

On Halloween, Harry and Daphne visited Hogsmeade like most other students. It was their first visit to the village. But since they did not need anything, they simply strolled through the streets and shops and bought some sweets. They also wanted to treat themselves to a butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks Inn, but soon abandoned this idea when they noticed the hostile and suspicious looks of the other guests. They could live without such an uninviting atmosphere.

Instead, they walked up the path to the castle. Up to this point, Harry had always walked the path alone after saying goodbye to Daphne on the platform, and he decided that it was much nicer with a loved one by his side.

They met Dumbledore in front of the gate to the castle grounds. He cast some disillusionment charms on them so that they would not be recognized, and Apparated - after Harry and Daphne had grabbed his arms - straight to the Godric's Hollow cemetery.

There they separated. Dumbledore knelt before the graves of Kendra and Ariana Dumbledore that had caught Harry's eye on his last visit. So he had been right with his assumption; they were actually relatives of Dumbledore. Noticing the deep sadness on Dumbledore's face, Harry decided not to disturb him. Instead, he stepped to his parents' grave with Daphne at his side, who firmly grabbed his hand.

Like last time, he spoke to them, telling them how he had been since his last visit. Daphne conjured a beautiful wreath of yellow flowers and placed it on the tombstone, while Harry let violets sprout from the earth, knowing from Lupin that these had been his mother's favorite flowers. The grave looked almost like a small bed of flowers now, he thought. When the tears finally came, Daphne put her arms around him, while Dumbledore waited at an appropriate distance.

Neither of them said a word when they returned to Hogwarts. In the Great Hall, the banquet had to be in full swing, but Harry and Daphne had no intention of attending.

All the more surprised they were when Professor McGonagall ran towards them with a very worried face. "Albus, you're finally here," she called.

"What's wrong, Minerva?" asked Dumbledore, and Harry saw his body tense.

"Black," McGonagall replied. "He was here. He tried to break into the Gryffindor common room. He was able to escape. Teachers, Dementors, Aurors, just everyone is looking for him right now, so far in vain."

Harry and Daphne looked at each other in surprise. Why had Black wanted to go in the Gryffindor tower? Didn't he know Harry was in Slytherin? Daphne's grip on Harry's hand cramped. Calmingly, he stroked her fingers. "All is well, Daph. He's gone," he whispered to her. Secretly, however, he didn't want Black to be gone. He wanted to find him, and he wanted to kill him.

As if Daphne had guessed his thoughts, she squeezed his hand and replied, "When the time comes, I'll cover your back."

The two professors had been talking in the meantime and now turned back to the two of them. "Harry, Daphne, please go to the other students in the Great Hall," said Dumbledore. "We'll follow."

They walked calmly into the hall, in which the entire student body of Hogwarts was gathered, the nervous murmur of hundreds of voices booming through the air. Harry and Daphne found a place on the wall and watched Dumbledore tell the students that for their own safety they would all sleep in the Great Hall that night. With a swivel of Dumbledore's wand, the entire floor was covered with hundreds of cuddly, purple sleeping bags.

Harry was far from tired, but nonetheless he and Daphne took two of the sleeping bags and lay side by side on the floor. His heart was pounding fast as he thought that Sirius Black had walked through the castle just before. Had they been in Hogwarts, they might have run into him. Whether he would have survived this encounter was a completely different question though.

The candles were extinguished, only the artificial starry sky above them lighting up the hall. More and more students lay down to sleep, and slowly the noise around them died down. Harry felt Daphne slide closer to him and finally put her head on his chest. Smiling, Harry put an arm around his girlfriend, and shortly afterwards they both fell asleep.

* * *

Smiling, Dumbledore and McGonagall looked down at the two children, who were cuddling together and sleeping peacefully. Dumbledore still didn't know what to think of Harry and Daphne. Of course, he hadn't forgotten their words in front of the Mirror of Erised during their first year and kept an eye on them ever since. In no case did he want to allow them to embark on a dark path that would ultimately lead them to their doom.

Dumbledore knew that he had failed in so many things. He had not missed the protective spells Harry and Daphne had put around their sleeping bags. Of course, he had also noticed their wands lying right next to them. It hurt him that the two considered these measures necessary.

There were so much hatred and anger in the two children, born of pain and suffering. However, there was also so much love in them. They loved each other, that was obvious. He had seen it for himself during their visit to the cemetery.

Dumbledore remembered what Remus had told him; of Daphne's Boggart and Harry's reaction to it. Sadly, he shook his head. Of course, Harry and Daphne had to feel that the world had turned away from them. And so, they could only find solace in each other. This world was truly a cruel place...

He did not know whether to believe the rumors about them. Of course, it was striking that Daphne's parents were suddenly murdered ... However, he had not seen a lie in Daphne's eyes when she had told him she wasn't a murderer. And Fawkes liked her too...

Dumbledore sighed. On days like this he felt his old age. Where had the certainty of his youth gone? What should he believe?

He turned to his deputy, who was still looking down at the two children. "I have to talk to Severus and Remus," he said quietly. "Minerva, take care of our students."

McGonagall looked up, a sparkle in her eyes. "Always, Albus."

* * *

Minerva McGonagall had seen many different children in her life, especially while teaching at Hogwarts, and could therefore clearly recognize the signs. Harry Potter and Daphne Greengrass had not had a nice childhood. Most likely they had even been abused.

Of course, the two children never talked about it, but their behavior betrayed them. What they had looked like when they had been late for their first class. How they avoided the other students and, above all, flinched from physical contact. How they never mentioned personal things to Filius and her. How they especially wanted to learn defense spells. How they relentlessly trained their magical skills and were already the most brilliant students she had ever taught. The list could go on and on.

McGonagall had seen abused children many times, but the two particularly hurt her. Every time she looked into young Harry's face, she saw Lily and James. They had been so young. Far too young to leave their son behind, alone in this world...

She didn't believe the rumors that were circulating about the two. They didn't coincide with her experience with them. Harry Potter and Daphne Greengrass weren't merciless monsters and legacy hunters, as the other students called them. McGonagall was deeply ashamed that even students from her own house were not beyond that. Sometimes children could be so cruel...

McGonagall was glad that the two had at least found each other because they were doing good to one another. One had only to look at them to notice that. One had just to see them huggle together and smile happily in their sleep. What were they dreaming?

With that thought in mind, McGonagall turned away. There was still a lot to do that night. Albus really hadn't had to ask her; Minerva McGonagall always took care of her students. The most fragile of them had at least been able to find some peace for the length of a dream, while only a few miles away a man fueled by hatred once again vowed bloody revenge.

* * *

**Next chapter: **Merry Christmas and Merciless Vengeance

**Preview:**

_Stunned, he looked in the face of Sirius Black, traitor of his parents._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Harry and Daphne started their third year at Hogwarts in this chapter. However, the third year – so much can be revealed at this point – will not be as long as the second year. However, some interesting things will still happen, as you can probably see from the preview of the next chapter.
> 
> Perhaps some think that the behavior of Pansy and Ron in this chapter was somewhat irrational (Why is Ron also throwing Daphne? Why doesn't Pansy stop when she sees Ron and takes a risk instead of leaving everything to Ron?). If it is not already clear from the context: Ron has the same motives as Pansy, but I chose a Pansy POV and not a Ron POV, because we already had a Ron POV and I really wanted to give an insight into Pansy. And Pansy is angry here and no longer thinks rationally. A true, sly Slytherin would probably have stopped and left everything to Ron alone to not suffer the possible consequences.
> 
> Please leave comments! I always read all of them and your comments are my great motivation!


	19. Merry Christmas and Merciless Vengeance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the wonderful comments on the previous chapter! It makes me very happy that so many people like my story. I have noticed that there are some who want Harry and Daphne to embark on an even darker path, while others hope the opposite. Of course, I have my own ideas about the further course of the story, but I hope that you can still approve my decisions. There will also be developments in the future that may polarize as well.
> 
> With around 4,500 words, this chapter is significantly shorter than the previous one, but I am sure that it is still impactful.
> 
> Many thanks to my great beta reader Verlor on fanfiction.net (id: 11113787) and his huge help with this chapter!
> 
> Read and review!

**Chapter 19 – Merry Christmas and Merciless Vengeance **

"No, Daphne, you have to open your mind to me."

"That's what I do. You have to reach out to me."

"I'm doing it!"

"Where's your mind then?"

"Where's yours?"

Harry groaned in exasperation. That wasn't what he imagined when they had planned to try out the first spells from Valeydis and Valeydor's books over the Christmas holidays. He had been looking forward to it for the rest of the year after nothing out of the ordinary had happened since Halloween and Black's break-in.

They were in Daphne's parents' former bedroom, which was now empty. Or rather, almost empty, because there was a piece of parchment on the floor in front of them that Harry and Daphne tried to set on fire. On his own, Harry could have done that with a short swivel of his wand – after all, he already torched much larger things – but it was more about the basic approach to these demonic spells.

By now, they had tried several times to link their minds. Although neither of them was a former demon – and they hadn't bound their souls either – they knew that at least their minds had to become one, so that they might use the powerful spells without instantly dying. Harry had already experienced firsthand that these spells were not made for simple human souls. That's why they wanted to start small, with that simple piece of parchment on the floor, and then work their way up. Harry would've never thought that they would already have so many problems just _finding _each other's minds. In their dreams they succeeded without any problems, after all.

Harry rubbed his forehead. He had dropped all of his protective barriers around his mind and put out his mental feelers, and he could feel Daphne's presence, but where was her mind?

"Did you really drop all your barriers?" Daphne asked in a harried tone.

"Yeah, damn it," Harry said irritably. "As I told you."

"Don't be bitchy now."

"I'm not bitchy!"

"Yes, you are!"

Harry and Daphne looked at each other vigorously before suddenly bursting out laughing. This whole situation was just too funny, and Harry felt tears coming from laughter.

Just at that moment, Dobby entered with two steaming cups of hot chocolate. "Dobby thinks Mr. Harry and Miss Daphne can take a break," the house-elf said cheerfully.

"Thanks, Dobby," Harry replied with a grin. "You're probably right." Taking one of the cups, he sat with his back against the wall on the floor, his legs stretched out.

Daphne took the second cup, settling next to Harry. "Well, that didn't work," she said with an amused shake of her head.

"Would have been too good if it had worked the first time, right?" Harry replied, sipping on his chocolate. He tasted cinnamon; apparently Dobby was already in Christmas spirits. "We'll just keep trying."

And they did. For many hours they tried to merge their minds. Apart from headaches and more bitchery – even if both vehemently denied being bitchy – nothing much came of it though. At least, Harry ended up feeling like he had picked up an exasperated and exhausted thought from Daphne, but maybe he was just imagining it. At some point, Harry and Daphne were so tired that they dragged themselves to bed and fell asleep within seconds, full of anticipation for their first Christmas together.

* * *

Sirius Black held his gaunt hands over the spare flames of the campfire. Every now and then he had to change back to his human form, as he feared that otherwise he would lose himself in his animal body forever.

At least, he would then have a thick fur, he thought bitterly, while freezing his tails off in the biting cold.

What day was today? He knew the students had left Hogwarts because he hadn't seen Harry and the girl for a long time. Normally, they walked around the lake almost every morning, and Sirius joined them whenever it seemed safe enough.

At the thought of his godson, a sharp pain went through Sirius' heart. He had failed him all these years ago. He had failed James and Harry looked just like him...

He would make up for it, Sirius promised. He would kill the _rat_ and then they could be a family. He even liked Harry's girlfriend. She had made a gentle impression on him. And she had healed his wounds, and apparently loved to stroke his fur.

Suddenly, Sirius had an idea. Next time he saw them, he would reveal himself to them! If Harry was anything like James, he would want to avenge his parents' death. He would help him kill Peter ... no, the _rat_. He would squeal with pain!

Sirius noticed how a pleasant warm filled him, the dreams of his long-awaited revenge warming him more than the pathetic fire in front of him ever could. It was probably time to get back into his dog form. The next time he transformed, he would be in the presence of his godson, and then everything would fall into place!

* * *

Still grinning, Harry stepped out into the cold, Daphne by his side. Both were warmly wrapped in coats, scarves, toques, and gloves. It was the morning of their first Christmas together and already one of the most beautiful days of Harry's life.

It all had started with Dobby – dressed up as Santa Claus (with a stuck-on beard!) – waking them and calling for the distribution of presents. Harry, however, had to recover from a huge bout of laughter before he had been able to leave the bed. In the living room, a stack of presents under a beautifully decorated Christmas tree had been waiting for them.

Shivering with joy, Dobby had unpacked brand new dragonhide boots. Only the best for their little friend, Harry thought, amused. Daphne had received a wand holster (Auror edition) from Harry, causing her to collapse with laughter. The reason for her reaction, however, only became clear to Harry after he had unwrapped Daphne's gift to him. She had given him the exact same holster!

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" Daphne's doubtful voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

Harry looked at the landscape in front of them. It had snowed a bit during the night, but there was not much snow left. "It'll be enough," he replied gleefully, trailing the bright red sled that he had ordered from a Muggle catalog behind him.

"But there is almost no snow. And the ground is rock-hard."

"Such small adversities don't stop us, right, Daph?" said Harry, squeezing Daphne's gloved fingers with his free hand. With a still doubtful expression on her face, Daphne followed him to a nearby hill, from which they had a good view on the house and the garden.

Harry sat down on the sled, pointing to the seat behind him. "Come on, Daph. It will be a lot of fun."

Daphne sighed but took the place behind Harry. "I can't believe what you always talk me into. You owe me something for that, Harry Potter." Daphne hesitated before continuing uncertainly, "Have you ever done this before?"

Harry laughed out loud. In fact, he had never gone sledding before. The Dursleys hadn't allowed him. Of course, Daphne would've worried unnecessarily if he had told her beforehand. Instead of answering, Harry pushed his feet off the ground. The sled leaned over the top of the hill and started to slide down. Daphne cried out in surprise, clutching Harry's torso.

The cold wind whipped Harry in the face as they shot down the hill at an ever-faster pace, his whole body shaking because of the uneven ground they were sliding over. His heart was pounding in his chest.

Suddenly, there was a heavy jerk and Harry was thrown forward. Above was below and below was above. Harry only noticed how he lost touch of the sled while flying uncontrollably through the air; Daphne's sharp cry echoed through the air as well.

Harry hit the ground and rolled down the rest of the hill until he finally came to a halt, is entire body aching. The sled must have got caught in a pan in the ground or so, he realized.

He looked around, seeing that the sled was thrown the wrong way up a few meters away. Daphne lay on the ground a few feet further and groaned as well but did not ook like she'd gotten worse than a few bruises. Harry breathed a sigh of relief, but he knew how lucky they had been. Maybe they really lacked responsible adults in their lives...

Pushing the thought aside, Harry got up and walked towards Daphne. She was still lying on the ground with her back, swearing quietly.

Suddenly, Harry heard a crack under his feet and looked down, seeing an icy surface. With a quick leap, Harry jumped back. He had stepped on the pond in the garden of the Greengrasses and, due to the light snow, mistook the thin layer of ice for normal ground.

But Daphne was lying in the middle of the pond, Harry realized! Just a thin layer of ice between her and the freezing water! A layer of ice that had just cracked dangerously...

"Daphne, don't move!" Harry shouted to his girlfriend in panic.

"I hate you, Harry Potter," Daphne said as she tried to sit up. The ice beneath her cracked loudly.

"Don't move!" Harry repeated fearfully. Now Daphne also seemed to realize her situation, because her whole body immediately tensed.

If Harry didn't do something as soon as possible, Daphne would fall into the water. He had to do something! He felt for his wand until he remembered that he had left it in the house. Foolish as he was, he'd thought he wouldn't need it.

There was another crack.

"Ha-Harry," Daphne said hesitantly. "I think –"

"Don't move," Harry interrupted her. "I'll save you!"

He didn't have a wand, so he had to save her in another way. All his thoughts, all his senses were focused solely on that. For Harry, there was nothing else in this world but the sight of Daphne on the ice and the burning desire to save her. All the noises around him fell silent, while his eyes only saw Daphne.

He had to save her, he thought! He had to save her! Meaning she had to get off the ice. Off the ice and back to him. Daphne had to come to him, then she'd be safe.

Harry was no longer able to think clearly, his desire to bring Daphne back had seizing his entire being.

All of a sudden, a glowing, silvery shimmer lay around Daphne's body. Very slowly, she rose into the air, and the sound of the crackling ice stopped.

Harry saw nothing but Daphne's surprised face and bright blue eyes as she floated in his direction, carried by the silvery glow. His previously panicked heart calmed down again, but at the same time Harry felt another heartbeat, wild with excitement.

Daphne was now right in front of Harry, who held out his hand. She looked at him with widened eyes but said nothing as her breath formed veils of mist in front of her mouth.

As soon as Harry touched Daphne's body, the spell was broken. "Harry," Daphne called.

"Daphne!"

Harry put his arms around his girlfriend, whose feet touched the ground again. The silvery light wrapped around them both while Harry hugged Daphne tightly, feeling her heart pounding like crazy. It was the same heartbeat that Harry felt inside.

Harry found her ice-blue eyes that seemed to look straight into his soul. How he loved this sight! How he loved Daphne! They belonged together. In this world, which opposed their very existence, they were one.

On the spur of the moment, Harry dropped all of his mental barriers. "Daphne, open your mind to me," he said as if in a trance.

Daphne's eyes widened as she understood, and he felt her mental barriers drop. This time, he had no problem finding her mind. Rather, it seemed like the easiest thing in the world.

Their minds merged like two lovers who finally embraced each other after a long time of separation. Their minds became one like a never-ending kiss. Harry was Daphne and Daphne was Harry.

Harry opened his hand and his fingers clenched around his wand, which had been on the table in the living room just moments ago. Daphne's breath brushing his face, he pointed his wand at a nearby bush.

Harry knew exactly what to do. Opening his mouth, he uttered hissing noises that would have made any snake nearby to do a runner if there had been any. The incantation that Harry had only read but never spoken before made him shiver, and Daphne tightened her grip around his body.

Suddenly, the bush went up in flames. Harry felt the heat of the fire, but he also felt the power of the magic leave his and Daphne's bodies ... no, their souls. It was an unprecedented feeling. Intoxicating and warm, seductive and scary.

Daphne put her hand on his. "Is that real?" she asked so quietly that Harry almost didn't understand it next to the blaze of the flames.

"Does it feel real?" Harry asked just as quietly.

"Yes, but also no ... I don't know."

Harry knew exactly what Daphne meant. This power felt as if it was not part of this world, as if it were a daydream becoming reality.

"Let me try it, Harry. Please." At Daphne's words, Harry turned his gaze away from the burning bush, looking into his girlfriend's face. A dreamy glimmer had taken hold of her eyes.

Harry handed her his wand, which Daphne eagerly accepted. Taking a deep breath, she pointed it at a squirrel that passed them a few feet away. A simultaneously melodic and hideous hiss came from Daphne's mouth and instantly Harry felt as if they were surrounded by decaying corpses. With great effort he fought against his urge to vomit.

A dark, impenetrable fog settled around the squirrel. Harry and Daphne could not see anything except the fog, but they heard the animal's horrific cries of pain. Harry felt as if his blood ran cold, but still he could not take his eyes off the corrosive fog.

At some point, the screams of agony fell silent and the fog evaporated again. Harry approached the scene with Daphne's hand in his. The squirrel's body was gone, only a few bones were still lying on the ground. Above all, however, a disgusting stench filled their noses, as if a shroud had been laid over the land.

"I thought it would be different," Daphne murmured, looking down at the bones with a mixture of amazement and disgust.

Harry put his arm around her waist, pressing her closer to him. "This is death, Daphne. It must be abhorrent."

"But is it really?"

"What?"

"Abhorrent?"

Harry hesitated. "I ... I don't know."

…

Hand in hand, Harry and Daphne walked back to the house. It had been an eventful morning and now they were both incredibly famished.

Suddenly, Daphne started to giggle, causing Harry to give her a questioning look. "What's up, Daph?"

Daphne grinned at him. "Oh nothing, my shining knight. I was just thinking about how you saved me. You know the pond isn't a meter deep, do you? I was never in any danger. You really didn't have to resort to accidental magic, as impressive as it was."

"Oh, you know, my princess," Harry replied with a smile. "I'll save you from all possible dangers, even if it's just a wet butt."

* * *

Spurred on by their Christmas success, Harry and Daphne kept trying to merge their minds and use the demonic magic. It did not work every time, but they could repeat their first success every now and then, even if their connection was extremely unstable. Nevertheless, Harry was glad to know that they were – in principle – capable of doing so, and all their past and future work was not in vain.

So, their first Christmas holidays came to an end. In the new year, Harry and Daphne boarded the Hogwarts Express, which took them back to the far north of Scotland. Apart from the year, however, not much had changed in Hogwarts. After a lavish banquet that they would have preferred to skip, they slept in separate beds with a heavy heart.

The next morning, Harry and Daphne walked along the lake as usual. Veils of mist formed in front of Harry's mouth as he breathed out, the morning cold burning on his face. Except for the crunch of snow under their boots, everything was quiet, as if they were the only living beings far and wide.

Harry looked back at the castle, which glittered in the light of the rising sun. "It's sad, isn't it?" he said. "That we have to hate something we should love."

Daphne smiled at him. "You read too many Muggle books, you philosopher, you."

"Actually, I'm reading them to you first and foremost," Harry replied with a smirk.

Suddenly, the two heard a loud bark and turned their heads to the nearby edge of the forest. Like in their previous morning walks, the large black dog stood there happily wagging his tail. This time, however, the dog had a companion. Next to him was an extremely ugly, ginger-colored cat with a squashed head. Harry felt like he had seen the cat somewhere before but could not remember.

Before Harry could think about it more intensely, the dog began running towards him and Daphne. The unknown cat followed at a slower pace. Eventually, the dog reached them, and Harry immediately started scratching the dog behind the ears.

"Good to see you, buddy," he said. "I hope you had a nice Christmas. Who's your friend?"

The cat had sat on the snow-covered ground a few meters away and was looking at them with a slanted head, meowing loudly, almost as if it was complaining about something.

The dog barked again and broke away from Harry, before starting to jump up and down in front of them; his head kept pointing in a certain direction.

"I think he wants us to follow him," Daphne said. At her words, the dog began to wag his tail even more and he again pointed in the previous direction. "We should be careful, Harry," she continued.

"I know, Daph," said Harry. "But somehow I don't feel like he wants to harm us."

Daphne nodded and together they gave in to their curiosity. They ran after the dog, who kept turning to look at them and seemed to tremble with joy.

* * *

"Do you see the same thing I see, brother of mine?"

"The two ... with _him_?"

They looked at each other in disbelief. What did that mean?

"Shouldn't ... shouldn't we tell someone? And what about the others?"

* * *

They followed the dog and cat to the Whomping Willow, a dangerous tree on the Hogwarts grounds that Harry and Daphne had previously deliberately stayed away from. The branches of the tree groaned and whipped in the wind, making it impossible for Harry and Daphne to get any closer to the tree.

The cat, however, darted forward as swift as an arrow and deftly ducked the battering branches. Finally, the cat reached the tree trunk, touching a small knot with its front paws. The tree froze immediately; no branch moved anymore, no leaf twitched.

The black dog barked loudly, before running to the willow tree, where he disappeared into a gap in the roots. Shortly thereafter, however, he stuck his head out again, barking in Harry's and Daphne's direction. They glanced at each other, shrugged, and followed the dog. The dog wanted to show them something and Harry was eager to find out what. The ugly cat, however, ran back to the castle with a smug attitude so typical for its kind.

Harry crawled headfirst into the hole in the ground and finally reached the bottom of a very low tunnel. Daphne followed behind him, her coat like Harry's, full of snow and earth. A few meters in front of them, they saw the dog, happily wagging his tail and indicating with his head that they should follow him.

With a stoop, Harry and Daphne walked along the secret passage. Both, however, had drawn their wands, after all, one could never be too careful. The tunnel just didn't seem to end as they moved further and further away from Hogwarts.

Eventually, the tunnel began to rise again and after a last bend they reached a disordered and dusty room. The wallpaper peeled off the wooden walls, the floor covered with dirt, and the few pieces of furniture broken as if someone had smashed them. The windows were all boarded up, which caused the room to be engulfed in dim darkness.

Harry knew where they were: The Shrieking Shack, supposedly the most severely haunted building in Britain. Well, they would find out what those rumors were all about, Harry thought.

He eyed the entire room, looking for possible dangers around them. Daphne positioned herself with the raised wand in her hand on his right side, also watching the room carefully.

However, Harry noticed nothing unusual except for the battered furnishings, so he eventually turned his gaze to the dog in the middle of the room. The dog was still wagging his tail and seemed to vibrate all over his body.

The dog's trembling grew more and more violent and at some point, it seemed to Harry as if the contours of the animal were blurring. Tensely, Harry watched the dog's body changing. The back straightened up, the fur disappeared, and paws became hands. Finally, a tall, dirty man stood in front of them, his matted hair reaching up to his elbows. His eyes were deep, dark sockets and his skin was so white and stretched over the bones that the man almost looked like a corpse.

The man looked at Harry and Daphne with a broad grin that revealed ugly yellow teeth. Harry felt as if he had been struck by lightning when he recognized him. Stunned, he looked in the face of Sirius Black, traitor of his parents. Harry felt petrified, unable to move.

"Harry," Black said in a croaking voice. "I've been waiting for this moment for so –"

He didn't get to finish his sentence. With a loud scream, Black was thrown against the opposite wall. Harry looked down his arm at his wand, which was smoldering slightly. Did he do that? Harry felt completely numb, the blood roaring in his head. He then heard groans of pain and, with hatred in his heart, looked back to Black, who had got up again.

Black opened his mouth, but suddenly a blue beam hit him in the middle of his chest. His limbs cramped and he stopped moving. Only in his dark eyes did life still shimmer.

Harry looked at Daphne, who was standing next to him with her wand raised, her ice-blue eyes flashing dangerously, while her face was contorted with rage. She had paralyzed Black, Harry realized.

Daphne turned her head to Harry and the anger disappeared from her eyes. Harry could clearly see the love in her eyes. He looked back at Black and thought he saw a pleading look on his face. Harry, however, only felt scorching wrath. Without this ... _man_, his parents would still be alive. He had been their friend! Their best friend! He should have died for them; Harry would surely do for Daphne. But Black had betrayed his parents and now they were dead. Without him, Harry would've never had to grow up with the Dursleys. He would have had a loving family and a happy childhood...

Harry clutched his wand. A horrible heat seized his body, but at the same time his heart felt as if it were encased in an icy fist.

Feeling a tender touch on his arm, he looked back at Daphne's loving face. "It's your decision alone," she said softly. "But no matter how you decide, I will support you."

Harry turned to Black, still feeling like he was looking at him with a pleading look. How dare this _creature_ beg for mercy when he hadn't shown any to his parents?

The heat inside him was getting unbearable. Harry wanted nothing more than to see Black dead, but should he really go down that path? Was it what his parents wanted him to do? Would they approve? He had never consciously killed before; the Weasley girl had been something different. Back then, he and Daphne had fought for their lives...

Harry felt Daphne squeeze his hand. She smiled that beautiful, precious smile, reserved only for him, emphasizing once again her previous words. She would always support him, no matter what he did, no matter what he chose. She would always be by his side. Daphne was his companion and partner in this cruel world.

The only thing that mattered were him and her. They thought of themselves because nobody else did.

Harry refused to look back at Black; he was _nothing_, not even worth spitting in his direction. Instead, he saw only Daphne's smiling face and her ice-blue eyes, which, like a maelstrom, pulled him deeper and deeper. He felt Daphne's love enveloping him. He too was seized by a feeling of love for her; and for his parents, who he had lost through Black.

Harry felt a lonely tear run down his cheek, but Daphne raised her hand and placed it on his face. With her thumb, she brushed the tear away. A pleasant cold emanated from her touch. Harry wanted more of it.

Leaning forward, he put his lips on hers. Tenderly, she returned the kiss, and Harry was gripped by an inner certainty. Without looking, he raised his wand and pointed it at the paralyzed Black. There was a piercing sound and blood splattered on their faces.

Harry didn't care. Daphne embraced him even more, and Harry also tightened his grip around her body as they deepened their kiss.

* * *

**Next chapter:** Awards and Other Repercussions

**Preview:**

_"You are a murderer. I could never love you."_


	20. Awards and Other Repercussions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter was very controversial, as I expected. Please keep in mind that by now the Harry in this story is different from Canon Harry, for various reasons. He's definitely colder and more ruthless, add to this his impulsive temperament and some experiences and influences during the story so far. However, he isn't someone who simply kills people or does cruel things for fun (I'm also not interested in writing such a character; please also keep in mind that just because I am writing things in my story, it doesn't mean that I would approve them in real life). I hope Harry's actions are always based on his characterization, experiences and influences within this story.
> 
> Harry thought Sirius was his parent's traitor, the reason they are dead. He also previously vowed to kill Sirius when he met him, to avenge his parents. So he had no interest in listening to what Sirius had to say, because he thought he already knew the truth, which of course he didn't. Harry was overwhelmed by his emotions and wasn't thinking rationally anymore. Daphne has a very special character anyway, so she didn't hold Harry back either. When Harry learns the truth, it will of course shake him deeply.
> 
> By the way, I understand that the end of the previous chapter was particularly shocking, but it should not be forgotten that Harry and Daphne also linked their minds and used demonic magic together for the first time. That was also a very important development. Speaking of demonic magic and as a reminder for the future of the story: You must meet two requirements to use demonic magic to its full extent: You have to have the "power/strength" of a demon's soul (a substitute is the permanent bound of two weaker human souls; a more or less practical substitute for that is the temporary connection of two minds) and the ability to speak the demon language (a substitute is Parseltongue, as this is similar to the language of the demons). By the way, poor squirrel!
> 
> These were some comments on my part. Now have fun with the new chapter, this time with more than 10,000 words.
> 
> Many thanks to my great beta reader Verlor on fanfiction.net (id: 11113787) and his fantastic help with this chapter!
> 
> Read and review!

**Chapter 20 – Awards and Other Repercussions **

"We know you're there. Come out with your hands up!"

Harry and Daphne looked at each other in surprise. They were on their way back from the Shrieking Shack, letting Black's severed head float in front of them. The voice shouting was quite familiar, but Harry could not remember to whom it belonged.

"Hey, don't you hear us?" came another voice that Harry recognized instantly. "Come out. You can't escape. The Aurors are coming."

Next to Harry, Daphne groaned in exasperation. "Merlin's beard," she hissed. "Weasley! That's just what we needed."

"But why is he here?" Harry asked quietly. "And who else?"

Daphne shrugged. "No friggin way I go out there while that cowardly bastard is waiting for us with his wand ready," she said darkly. Harry nodded in agreement.

"We know you're down there," they heard the first voice again which Harry could now assign to one of the Weasley twins. "If you surrender, nothing will happen to you."

Harry had to suppress a laugh as he shouted back, "Why should we surrender, Weasley? Who is there with you anyway?"

"We saw how you met Black," called the Weasley twin.

Harry heard Daphne groan again. She was probably also getting hungry (after all, they hadn't eaten anything yet), and that certainly didn't do her patience good, Harry thought amused.

"Black is dead," Harry called back. "We killed him."

"Liar!" yelled the younger Weasley brother. "You're lying! You met him because like him you're damn Death –"

"Get a teacher," Harry interrupted him, "and we'll come out."

An agitated whisper ensued from the surface, but Harry and Daphne could not understand the exact words. Finally, the voice of the Weasley twin sounded again, "The teachers and Aurors will be here soon. Don't move. We'll know if you do."

Harry and Daphne exchanged a questioning look. What did he mean? And how did they find out about Black?

"Let's wait," Harry said to Daphne, who had crossed her arms and tread in annoyance. With a smile, he added, "There will still be something to eat in the kitchen after breakfast."

"Not everyone can be satisfied with revenge like you," Daphne replied moodily, but Harry recognized the amused glimmer in her eyes. He stepped up to her and kissed her forehead as they waited for more sensible people to arrive than those clods up there.

They did not have to wait long. After a few minutes they heard footsteps on the surface, a short murmur, and finally Dumbledore's worried voice. "Harry, Daphne, are you there?" he asked.

"Yes, professor," Harry called. "Who's with you?"

"Besides me, there are Professors McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick, Lupin, and Messrs Weasley, Weasley and Weasley, and Mr. Longbottom and Miss Granger," the headmaster replied quickly. "Harry, are you okay?"

"We're fine, we're just a little hungry." Harry saw Daphne roll her eyes at his words. "We had an unexpected encounter with Black. But he's dead now and no longer a danger."

"D-Dead?" Dumbledore asked incredulously.

"Yes, dead. We have his head here. I'll let it rise now as proof that we're telling the truth. After that we'll come out if you please keep our dear classmates in line. We don't want to be attacked _again_, if you understand."

There was another loud murmur and this time Harry could clearly hear Weasley's upset and Granger's shrill voice. Harry did not feel like waiting for an answer, however. He pointed his wand at the head, which still showed Black's horrified expression, and let it fly outside through the opening.

All the talk ceased instantly. Daphne shook her head, and Harry also found the situation strangely amusing. The nausea he had felt when he had first seen Black's decapitated body had long since vanished.

"Please come out," came Dumbledore's voice again, which now sounded somehow tired and exhausted.

Harry looked at Daphne, who just shrugged and walked towards the opening. Harry stopped her by grabbing her hand. He certainly wouldn't let her go first.

"We're coming out," Harry shouted at the surface, before starting to climb out of the hole.

When he stuck his head out between the roots of the willow, he looked directly into the shocked faces of his teachers. Lupin's face was as pale as if he were a ghost. In the background, he saw Granger crouching on the ground and apparently vomiting as Longbottom stroked her back. Next to it sat the ugly cat from before, licking its fur completely unimpressed. The Weasley brothers also looked at him stunned. And right in front of the crowd, Sirius Black's head floated, from which some droplets of blood were still falling.

Harry climbed out of the hole and then helped Daphne get up as well. They brushed the dirt and snow off their coats before turning to the still speechless crowd.

"Good morning, professors, dear classmates," Daphne greeted them with audible amusement. "To what do we owe the honor of this welcoming committee?"

Harry had to suppress a laugh when the addressed looked even more surprised than before.

Eventually, it was Dumbledore who cleared his throat and spoke again, "The young Mr. Weasley here informed us that you and Sirius Black had disappeared in a secret passage under the Whomping Willow. Harry, what happened?"

Dumbledore's light blue eyes bored into Harry as he pondered what to answer, but essentially, he had nothing to hide this time.

"That's quite simple, professor," Harry replied. "Daphne and I went for a walk, as we often do in the morning. It's really no secret. We met a dog that we had seen some times before." He gave Lupin a scowl, who turned his head away in shame. "Today the dog wanted us to follow him. We did it because we were curious."

"You just followed an unknown animal?" McGonagall asked in horror. "When you know exactly that Black is after you?"

Harry shrugged. "Well, we probably really wouldn't make good Ravenclaws." Flitwick actually chuckled at his words. Harry nodded to the small professor, before continuing, "Anyway, we followed him to the Whomping Willow here, where this cat touched a root and the tree then froze." He pointed to the ugly cat, which was still busy with its grooming.

All eyes turned to the cat as Granger's shrill voice rang out. "Crookshanks?" she cried aghast. "What could Crookshanks –"

She stopped when suddenly a cage appeared around the cat. The cat meowed angrily but fell silent shortly afterwards. Harry saw McGonagall point her wand at the cage, letting it float towards her.

"Miss Granger," she said to the startled girl. "Am I correct in assuming that this cat is the reason why we can stand here without being hit by a rabid tree?"

Granger sobbed. "T-That surprised us too ..." Her voice broke off, apparently the whole situation was too much for her. Longbottom continued to stroke her back soothingly.

Dumbledore sighed before turning back to Harry. "Please continue, Harry."

"Where did I stop?" said Harry. "Oh yeah. So the tree was frozen and the cat ran away. Daphne and I followed the dog through the tunnel, which can be reached through this opening in the ground. At some point we came out in the Shrieking Shack –"

"The Shrieking Shack?" asked Snape in a piercing voice.

"Yes, professor," Harry replied smugly. "That's what I just said. There the dog turned into Black. Probably wanted to kill me. But Daphne and I defended ourselves, and I cut off his head which you can see here. You can find the rest of his body in the shack."

"We didn't want to transport the whole body," added Daphne. "A head like that is much more handy, don't you think?"

Harry laughed briefly and squeezed his girlfriend's hand. She seemed to be in the vein today.

"Did he attack you?" asked Dumbledore calmly, ignoring Daphne's words.

"We beat him to it," Harry replied. "Probably thought he could have an easy job with us, but he was wrong."

"Was he armed?" asked Dumbledore.

"No idea," Harry replied slightly irritated. "What does it matter? Should we have waited for him to point a wand at our throats?" Beside him, Daphne snorted contemptuously.

"I just mean, Harry, that –"

"You can't hesitate in a duel, Albus," Flitwick said. "And much less in a real fight. I have repeatedly hammered that into Mr. Potter and Miss Greengrass. Sometimes they were a little too arrogant in their sparring."

Harry gave Flitwick a grateful look. "As you can see, professor, we learned from your lessons."

"There is still something I don't understand," Snape said. "If the two actually tell the truth – which they will later have to prove to the Aurors – then I wonder why our Gryffindors here could recognize Black. After all, he is said to have been a dog. Then Black's attempted break-in into the Gryffindor tower last year..."

"What are you suggesting, Severus?" McGonagall asked in a cold tone.

"It just seems a bit suspicious to me," Snape replied, shrugging. "Granger's cat helps Black; the Gryffindors know that Black is a dog; Black tries to enter the Gryffindor tower ... I'm just saying. Maybe Black had help..."

"We didn't help Black," Grangers cried shrilly.

"Yes," came the outraged voice of the youngest Weasley brother. "We aren't … aren't..."

"What, Weasley?" Harry asked derisively. "What are you not? Death Eaters? Just for your information: Daphne and I aren't either. But I also wonder if you are hand in glove with Black. After all, you attacked Daphne before…"

Daphne squeezed his hand reassuringly, and Harry forced himself to breathe slowly. At the proper time, Weasley would get his just punishment.

All eyes turned back to the five Gryffindor students. Harry noticed that the twins had stayed conspicuously in the background so far. And he noticed one of them holding a yellowed piece of parchment in his hands. Apparently, he was not the only one noticing this, because suddenly Lupin stepped forward, whipping it out of the boy's hand.

"Hey!" the Weasley twins protested, but nobody paid any attention to them.

"What is that, Remus?" asked Dumbledore.

Lupin looked at the parchment in his shaky hands. What was wrong with him, Harry wondered.

Finally, he raised his head, looking incredibly exhausted. "This ... this is a magical map that we created in our school days. It shows everyone at Hogwarts..."

"So it's from Black," Snape spat. "Another strange coincidence, isn't it? Ah, there are the Aurors. I'm sure they will be deeply interested in all of that."

In fact, another group of about a dozen people approached them from the castle. With quick steps they ran in their direction and Harry recognized Fudges' famous bowler hat and Madam Bones' glittering monocle in the sunlight. So the top brass, he thought.

The Ministry wizards flinched when they saw Black's head still floating in the air.

"A-Albus," Fudge stuttered. "Is ... Is that Black?"

Dumbledore sighed before bringing the new arrivals up to date. When he told how Black had died, all eyes were on Harry and Daphne. In the meantime, however, Dobby had brought them sandwiches, and so they were indulging in their unscheduled breakfast. Who knew when they could actually go to the kitchen?

"That's with tuna. Can we trade, Harry?" Daphne said just as Dumbledore finished his story.

Eye-rolling, Harry gave her his cheese sandwich as he heard Madam Bones send two Aurors into the secret passage to recover Black's body. Their classmates were sent away with other Aurors to be interrogated. The teachers also removed themselves, leaving only Harry, Daphne, Dumbledore, Bones, and Fudge with some Aurors under the willow tree, which had to be frozen several times in between.

"Mr. Potter," Madam Bones greeted him. "Miss Greengrass, I didn't think I would meet you again in such unpleasant conditions."

"Why should today's conditions be unpleasant?" Harry asked indignantly. "Black is dead. For me, it means this day can hardly get any better."

"That's right, Amelia," Fudge interjected. "This is excellent news. Finally, our country can heave a sigh of relief. Mr. Potter and Miss Greengrass are heroes."

"Still, it can make you sad when children have to kill," Dumbledore said in a broken voice.

"Regardless," Madam Bones spoke again. "I have a few more questions for Mr. Potter and Miss Greengrass. In addition, their statements must be properly recorded."

"Yes, yes, Amelia," Fudge shrugged off. "You can do that. I have to inform the press and remove the Dementors, that – thank Merlin – are no longer needed."

"Rather thank Harry," Daphne said with a grin as Harry stifled a laugh.

Afterwards, Harry and Daphne were questioned in an empty classroom by Madam Bones and two other Aurors, but after one hour they were eventually dismissed.

The news of Black's death rapidly spread throughout the castle and was also the headline of the Daily Prophet's evening edition. Since it was also reported that Harry had killed Black, even more eyes than usual turned to him at dinner. Thus, Harry and Daphne ate quickly and then withdrew to their hiding place in the Room of Requirement. After all, they had their peace there, which they could really use after such a day.

* * *

"I've never experienced something like that before," said Professor Sprout hastily. "My office was besieged by students who demanded that we expel those two from Hogwarts. They're terrified of them, Albus. All of this is even worse than last year."

Dumbledore sighed. He had feared that. What happened last year with the Chamber of Secrets, the death of Ginny Weasley, Harry's attack on his classmates in Remus' lesson, the Daily Prophet's inflammatory articles, and now that. Harry had killed a dangerous mass murderer today, and this time it was not just a rumor. By now, the entire wizarding world and of course all students knew about it. It was to be expected that this would provoke reactions.

"Filius, Minerva, Severus?" he addressed the other heads of house gathered in his office.

"It's similar in my house," said Flitwick. "Many threaten to write to their parents."

"It's the same in Gryffindor," McGonagall replied wearily. "The third years in particular are saying everywhere that their lives are in danger if Mr. Potter and Miss Greengrass remain at Hogwarts."

"They should be happy that it's not _them_ who are being expelled from school," Snape snorted. "That the Aurors really believed them –"

"Of course they believed them," McGonagall outraged. "My students had nothing to do with Black!"

Dumbledore raised a hand to stop the teachers' quarrel. Attentively, he looked at Snape, whose report he was particularly looking forward to. "Severus, what is the mood in Slytherin?"

Snape snorted contemptuously. "Only a few older and younger students have contacted me. The third years remain silent. Ever since Potter tried to kill them all, there has been an atmosphere of fear among them."

"Don't exaggerate, Severus," McGonagall said angrily. "Remus has –"

"Lupin is a werewolf and friend of Black. He shouldn't be here either," Snape interrupted her.

"That's enough," Dumbledore exercised his authority. "Remus is a very good teacher and popular with the students. So Hogwarts is the right place for him. And he had nothing to do with Sirius Black either. The question now is how we will be dealing with the current situation."

"It definitely can't go on like this," Sprout spoke again. "Potter and Greengrass' behavior is unacceptable. I really believe that Hogwarts is no longer the right place for them."

"There's absolutely no basis for that," McGonagall said indignantly. "They didn't break any laws or school rules."

"Minerva is right," Flitwick agreed. "I even think they should be rewarded. After all, they brought down an elusive criminal."

"You mean murdered in cold blood," Sprout interrupted. "Even if it was self-defense, I am terrified by the composure he shows. No child should find it so easy to kill. What happens next time if he doesn't like what his classmates are doing? This is blood I don't want to have on my hands."

There was an uneasy silence in the office until Snape snorted again and spat toward McGonagall and Flitwick, "What do you actually teach them in your private lessons? Potter is even more arrogant than his father, and now he's also a proven killer. I agree with Pomona. The best thing to do is lock them up. At least their wands should've been taken from them. For the safety of everybody."

As a result, another furious debate broke out between the teachers. Dumbledore just shook his head in sorrow. It was obvious that they would not find a consensus here. How did it come to this, he wondered. He, too, was startled by the ease with which Harry had been able to kill and how untouched he was afterwards. Was it really all due to Daphne's influence, or was there more to it? Was there more of Tom in Harry than he had thought? What about all the other events in the past few years? Had he already lost Harry?

So many questions, so few answers. Dumbledore felt as if he was surrounded by impenetrable darkness on all sides, only a tiny candle in his hand.

* * *

Darkness. That was the only thing Harry could see. Around him was nothing but an impenetrable, endless blackness.

Suddenly, there was a bright light far away. Harry started to run, but the light just didn't come any closer. He ran and ran. He kept running until he felt like his heart was going to explode.

He heard a laugh. It was high and pure, like silver bells. The laugh gave him new strength and he kept running. Slowly, the light came closer,the beautiful laugh growing even louder.

The darkness disappeared and Harry was on a green meadow with a bright, warm sun overhead, seeing the backs of two figures in front of him.

Harry's heart stopped when he recognized them. These were his parents! The high laugh came from his mother, who had linked arms with his father. They talked, but Harry could not understand their words. He realized that he had already seen this scene; in the book Lupin had shown him.

"Mum, dad," Harry called, but his voice was barely audible.

His parents turned, but at his sight their faces, which had been beaming with joy until then, froze.

"What do you want?" hissed his father. "We don't have anything to do with creatures like you. Go away."

Harry felt petrified. What was that? Weren't his parents happy to see him?

"Mum, dad, I –"

"You aren't our son," his father interrupted him in a voice dripping with disgust.

"Giving you life was a mistake," his mother hissed, her face a hateful visage. "You should be dead, and us alive."

No! That couldn't be true! His parents loved him...

"You are a murderer. I could never love you."

"Executioner!"

No, he had only killed Black because of them…

"We hate you, Harry. You should be dead."

"You're a disgrace to the name Potter."

"The daughter of Voldemort, really? You're pathetic!"

"Staining our legacy."

Harry had crouched on the floor, trying to cover his ears, but there was no escape from his parents' hateful voices.

"Freak!"

"Monster!"

"Murderer!"

No no no! That just couldn't be true. That wasn't the reality. That wasn't the reality!

"You aren't real!" he shouted.

Suddenly, Harry felt like he couldn't breathe.

_"Harry..."_

Black's monstrous head hovered above him. Cold blood poured down on him from his stump.

_"Harry..."_

He tasted the blood on his tongue. It was all around him, filling his lungs as he struggled helplessly.

_"Harry!"_

He felt how he was shaken; more and more violently.

_"Harry, wake up. Wake up! It's just a nightmare! Please wake up!"_

That was Daphne's voice, Harry realized. With a jerk, Harry opened his eyes, looking into blue irides, which he could only call beautiful. How many times had he lost himself in their splendor?

"Daphne..." he stammered, his voice no more than a croak.

"I'm here," Daphne murmured, holding him in her arms. Her body was so soft and warm. "I'm here, Harry. I will always be here. Always. It was just a nightmare. All is well…"

Slowly, his heartbeat calmed down again. It was just a nightmare. That hadn't been his real parents. He knew that his real parents loved him.

Daphne kept talking to Harry, comforting him, simply giving him safety and warmth. Just like Harry had done after her own nightmares.

"Daphne, did I do the right thing?" Harry asked quietly. "Are my parents proud of me?"

"Oh Harry," Daphne replied. "You're the best son they could have ever wished for. Of course, they're proud of you!"

Time passed as the two teenagers held each other, Harry's hand running through Daphne's soft strands.

"Thank you, Daphne," Harry finally whispered, hoping that she understood what he meant.

"Always, Harry," Daphne replied softly.

"But … how?"

Daphne straightened up, a slight smile on her lips that did not reach her eyes though. Those were still filled with concern.

"How did I get here?" she asked, and Harry nodded. "I ... I felt you suffering, so I came here immediately. Your protective spells must have sensed that I wanted to help you, and let me through."

Gratefully, Harry leaned forward until their foreheads touched, suppressed tears shimmering in the blue eyes in front of him, that contrasted so much with the terrible sea of blood from his dream. His lips found hers for a shy but then increasingly tender kiss.

* * *

Hermione had been afraid of that moment. For the past few days, she had tried to avoid them, but that was no longer possible.

She felt miserable and exhausted as she slowly walked through the school corridors. The sight of Black's severed, bloody head had haunted her in her dreams. Since then, she had woken up screaming several times each night and she knew that she also pulled Parvati and Lavender out of sleep every time.

At least, her roommates felt sympathetic to her. They too were terrified of Potter and Greengrass since Potter attacked them in Lupin's class. And now he'd even killed Black, one of the most dangerous wizards ever. Potter had simply beheaded him as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

Worst of all, nobody took their fears seriously. At McGonagall they had fallen on deaf ears. Who knew who Potter would kill next time? Until then, Hermione hadn't believed the rumors about him and Greengrass. Killing at twelve years of age? Ridiculous! By now, however, Hermione was not so sure anymore. Maybe Ron had been right all along...

Trembling like a leaf, Hermione entered the Ancient Runes classroom, in which Potter and Greengrass had already sat in the back row as usual. Hermione did not know if she could endure having their eyes on her back for the entire lesson, but she had no choice. She would certainly not sit in the same row as the two.

Hermione forced herself to breathe calmly as she took her usual seat in front of the teacher's desk. Her hands, however, were shaking so badly that for the whole lesson she wasn't able to put readable sentences on paper.

* * *

Harry waited until the next DADA lesson to confront Lupin. Patiently, he stayed seated while his classmates rushed out of the classroom. The other students could not stand being near him or Daphne any longer than necessary. Harry even felt as if the mood towards them had become even more hostile and suspicious than before, if that was conceivable.

He nodded to Daphne, who would be waiting for him at the door, wand drawn, of course, before stepping up to Lupin. The teacher was already looking at him with a nervous expression on his face.

"Professor," said Harry dryly.

"Harry."

Harry wanted to get straight to the point. "Since you continue to teach here, I assume that you haven't worked with Black. Or could it just not be proven?"

Lupin's face became even paler than before. "What? Of course I didn't help him. Whatever gave you that idea?"

Harry eyed the teacher suspiciously. Did he speak the truth? "Apparently no one knew that Black could turn into a dog," he said slowly. "Didn't you tell anyone? The only reason I didn't take Black's animagus skills seriously enough was because I assumed that it was known and therefore he wouldn't be able to get on the school grounds in his animal form. Damn, I know I didn't want to hear from Black, but you should still have told me he's a fucking dog! Or you wanted to see me dead?!"

"N-No, of course not. I swore to protect you! Your parents –"

"Then why didn't you tell anyone?"

Lupin looked away as he answered quietly. "Then ... Then questions would have come. James, Peter and Sirius never registered. They only learned it for my sake ... If I had told, I'd have had to tell that I ... that I –"

"So you were just too cowardly? Again?" Harry felt his anger flare.

"I'm ... I'm sorry, Harry," Lupin stammered.

Harry took a deep breath, trying to calm down before speaking again. "Do you notice something, professor? You only apologize all the time, but when it matters, you're not there for me. Because of your cowardice, Daphne and I could have lost our lives if we hadn't remained level-headed."

Lupin looked like he was going to say something. He opened his mouth but immediately closed it again. Harry waited. Finally, Lupin asked in a low voice and eyes facing the floor, "Did he say anything else?"

"Who?"

"Sirius, I mean Black..."

Why was Lupin asking him that, Harry wondered. Did he still feel connected to Black? An awkward silence fell between them as Harry pondered what to answer.

"We didn't really give him time to say much," Harry finally replied. "We couldn't hesitate. Or do you have another opinion?"

Lupin looked up and Harry had never seen his teacher so exhausted before. "No, of course not..." he said quietly. "It's just that ... that..."

"What?"

"It's just that he was my friend for many years. It hurts what has become of him ... what he has done. But still ... part of me wishes you hadn't killed him..."

"Then I'd be dead now," Harry replied. "Kill or be killed. That's the way the world is."

Lupin sighed. "And it hurts that you see the world like this, Harry. Damn, you're still a kid –"

"My childhood was taken from me a long time ago, professor. The world is what it is. And I am how the world shaped me. I understand that Black once meant a lot to you, but the man who was your friend back then hasn't existed for many years. He chose a different path. So you should be happy that he's dead."

"I ... I can't."

"Then I can't help you either, professor. I couldn't forgive you for your behavior after the death of my parents, but I trusted you. That trust was deeply shaken. You have to start leaving the past behind, professor. Otherwise, I fear, you'll never be able to live."

He and Daphne had had to learn that lesson too, Harry added in his mind. Suddenly, he remembered one more thing.

"What happened to the map that the Weasley twins used?" he asked, although his teacher seemed to be lost in his thoughts.

It took Lupin a few seconds to realize that Harry had asked him a question. Absent-mindedly, he replied, "Um, the Ministry took it as evidence."

Harry nodded and turned away from Lupin. He would have to deal with his inner demons alone, just like every other person.

Though, maybe not every other person, he thought as he looked in Daphne's smiling face at the door. He took her hand and together they left the classroom and the brooding Lupin behind.

* * *

It had been two weeks since the events in the Shrieking Shack when Harry and Daphne were on their way back from the Room of Requirement to the dungeons one evening. However, as soon as they entered the Slytherin common room, they were greeted by an angry Snape.

"Where have you been?" he asked them irately.

Harry defiantly returned Snape's gaze, but at the same time strengthened his mental barriers, just in case their head of house wanted to try something stupid. "We were out," he said calmly. "Why? Is that forbidden?"

"Detention, Potter," snapped Snape. "For backchat. Now come. The headmaster wants to see you both."

Harry and Daphne exchanged a look. Why did Dumbledore want to talk to them now? Actually, they had expected that much earlier.

They shrugged and followed their teacher through the deserted hallways of Hogwarts. No one said a word, and Snape did not deign to look at them. Eventually, they reached Dumbledore's office, which Snape entered after a short knock.

There, however, not only Dumbledore was waiting for them, but also Minister Fudge, whose face brightened instantly when he saw Harry and Daphne.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, Miss Greengrass, what a pleasure to see you," he greeted them.

Harry and Daphne shook his hand but also wondered what the Minister for Magic wanted from them. They turned to Dumbledore, who was looking at them through his half-moon glasses.

"Good evening, Harry, Daphne," he said calmly. "I hope we haven't disturbed your evening activities too much. It won't take long, I promise."

With a quick swipe of his wand, two more golden chairs appeared in front of his desk, on which Harry and Daphne sat. Fudge also sat down.

As soon as they were seated, Fawkes came flying out of a dark corner of the room, settling into Daphne's lap. With a – in Harry's eyes – beautiful smile, Daphne began to stroke his feathers, but they both knew he wasn't just a simple phoenix. Valeydor and Valeydis' bodies were still in the Greengrass Mausoleum and he had told Dobby to check on them regularly.

Dumbledore smiled slightly at the sight, even if it seemed to Harry that their headmaster was silently scrutinizing them. If only he knew the secret behind the phoenix, Harry thought amused. Perhaps someday he would find out if they saved Valeydis' soul, whenever that would be.

Finally, it was Fudge who apparently became uncomfortable with the silence in the room, as he clapped his hands and began to speak enthusiastically, "Mr. Potter, Miss Greengrass, you're probably wondering why we called you here, no?"

Harry and Daphne nodded in agreement.

"Well," Fudge continued. "Then I don't want to beat around the bush for long. So, at my personal suggestion, the Ministry of Magic decided to give you two the Order of Merlin Second Class for the elimination of the mass murderer Sirius Black. Isn't that fantastic news?"

Harry was surprised. The Ministry of Magic wanted to award him for killing? When the whole school despised him, and the Daily Prophet wrote inflammatory articles about him?

In fact, Harry did not care whether he was praised or detested for the deed. He had only done it for himself and his parents, and he still thought he had done the right thing, even if he felt that it wasn't something to be celebrated. It had been necessary, but not a heroic feat. Otherwise he wouldn't be regularly plagued by nightmares that only Daphne was able to alleviate.

Speaking of Daphne. Harry exchanged a look with his girlfriend and saw that she had also put on her thinking cap. They had a silent conversation while Dumbledore and Fudge waited for their answer; Dumbledore with obvious curiosity, Fudge rather with incomprehension why the two did not immediately fall into euphoria.

Eventually, they both came to a decision. Harry nodded slightly at Daphne, before looking at Fudge again. There was really no reason to alienate the minister, who seemed to care a lot about it, even though Harry assumed he was more concerned with his own reputation and fame.

"Thank you, minister," Harry said politely. "We're really pleased." Daphne nodded.

"Excellent!" Fudge said happily. "You two will be the youngest award winners in history, isn't that great? I will then contact you for the details of the ceremony. A lot has to be planned until then. There will be many guests and of course the press. Everyone shall know how seriously the ministry takes the security of its citizens, for the Ministry... "

Harry only listened with half an ear to the minister's self-adulation. He saw Daphne roll her eyes in amusement as she stroked Fawkes' feathers. Harry, too, had to suppress a laugh.

Only Dumbledore was still looking serious when he cleared his throat, interrupting Fudge's speech. "Thank you, Cornelius," he said. "But I think there's one more thing we need to discuss with Mr. Potter."

Fudge's face contorted; apparently, he did not find this second thing as excellent as the first. Harry leaned forward excitedly.

Dumbledore, however, turned to Daphne first. "What we're talking about now only affects Harry. So it's up to him to decide –"

"Daphne can stay," Harry interrupted him.

Dumbledore nodded. "I thought as much," he replied, looking back at Fudge. "Cornelius, your stage, as they say."

Fudge still looked like he had grasped the nettle. "Um, yes, exactly," he said hesitantly. "Well, as I was told, Sirius Black's will was found..."

Harry's entire body tensed. "Why are you telling me this?" he hissed. "Who cares about the will of this ... this..."

While Harry was still looking for the right words, Dumbledore took the floor. "He left you everything he owned," he said calmly.

That couldn't be true! He looked at Dumbledore and Fudge in dismay, but both looked at him seriously, as if it weren't just a bad joke. But they couldn't be serious, could they? Why should that bastard bequeath everything to him?

"How old is the will?" Daphne's cool voice cut through the silence.

"Ah yes, the will is older," said Fudge, flipping through a small notebook. "Exactly, the will dates from August 1981."

Daphne nodded as if she had suspected this, but Harry still didn't understand why it should be relevant. With a sympathetic look, Daphne turned to Harry, taking his hand. "Harry, that means he made this will two months before he betrayed your parents. Only to keep appearances. It was a deception."

Suddenly, Harry understood what Daphne meant. Of course! That was the reason. Now all of that made sense to him!

He gratefully squeezed Daphne's hand, who smiled fondly.

"As quick as ever," said Dumbledore.

With a clearing of his throat, Fudge caught the attention again. "It would still be good if it didn't become known to the public," he said. "It would probably be difficult to explain. Well, where was I? Oh yes. I'm sure you want to know exactly what you inherit." Actually, Harry didn't care, but he let the minister go on. "You inherit a large amount of gold that will go to your Gringotts account. Please ask the goblins for the exact amount, but it should be generous. You also inherit the Blacks' ancestral home, a house in London, and the family's old house-elf who takes care of the house."

"What am I supposed to do with a house in London?" Harry murmured quietly. Presumably, he should just burn it down. Then another memory of a Death Eater family would be destroyed.

As if Daphne had guessed his thoughts, she elbowed him in the side, before whispering with an amused sparkle in her eyes, "Send Dobby to the house later. He can check if everything is in order. Who knows when you could use the house? And until then, the old elf can continue to take care of it."

There she was again, the calculating and scheming Daphne. He nodded to her with a smile, which she replied, then turned back to Fudge and Dumbledore. "Was that all, or do you have any other surprises? Maybe a new potions teacher?"

Dumbledore actually laughed briefly at his joke. "No, I fear not, Harry," he replied. "Professor Snape will continue to be your teacher. And we don't have any more surprises for you, do we, Cornelius?"

The minister shook his head. "No, no, I also don't have anything anymore. Perhaps just the advice that you, Mr. Potter, Miss Greengrass, should prepare to speak to the press. Your general reputation can be improved somewhat."

Harry laughed. As if he cared what these rags wrote about him. They would write whatever they liked anyway, even if it was a tissue of lies.

They said goodbye to Dumbledore and Fudge, before leaving the office. The evening had really turned out much differently than he expected.

* * *

What Dobby told him about the Blacks' ancestral home a few days later did not really awaken Harry's desire to go there. The opposite of an inviting street name, a furious screaming portrait, and a grouchy house-elf who preferred to spend his time sneaking through the dark corridors rather than cleaning the house. In addition, the house was still crammed with dark magic. No thanks, he could really do without all that.

Otherwise, not much changed at Hogwarts, least of all the behavior of their classmates, except that Harry had the feeling that even most of their teachers were treating him and Daphne more and more dismissively. Even teachers who had previously been inclined to them, such as Professor Sprout or Professor Babbling. At least, Hagrid, McGonagall, and Flitwick continued to treat them normally, for which Harry was extremely grateful.

Harry was also grateful for their offer to accompany them both to the ministry's public ceremony, where they would receive the Order of Merlin, as announced by Fudge. Harry did not understand how they could choose Valentine's Day for that, but it couldn't get any worse than last year's Valentine's Day, could it?

Thus, on the morning of February 14th, Harry and Daphne came to Professor McGonagall's office and traveled with her through the floo network to the ministry. There they were greeted by an enthusiastic Fudge, who led them through a huge atrium with a magnificent fountain. It was all a bit too much show-off for Harry, but who was he to judge such a thing.

They reached a large podium, in front of which several rows of chairs were placed. Harry and Daphne were seated in the front row, directly between Fudge and Madam Bones, while McGonagall was assigned a seat in another row. Later, Flitwick and Hagrid also joined them. After a quick chat, Flitwick was taken to the seat next to McGonagall, but Hagrid had to stand behind the last row of chairs, since apparently there were no chairs large enough for him. By now, Harry regretted having even agreed to take part in this press campaign if the Ministry treated his friends like that.

Bit by bit, more guests arrived to attend the ceremony. Harry did not know any of them, even though they must have been prominent figures in the magical world. However, he hardly read newspapers anymore, so his lack of knowledge was not surprising.

He noticed how elegantly the majority of the guests were dressed. Harry and Daphne had dressed up as well – they both wore navy blue robes and Daphne even applied light makeup – but they could not keep up with the rigged hairstyles and splendid jewelry of the women in particular. Nevertheless, Daphne was still the prettiest person in the room for Harry, even though she had put on the emotionless expression that she often used in public. Behind this mask, however, Harry could see that she was also annoyed by this fuss, especially since they were treated as if they were just nice accessories.

This impression intensified when the ceremony finally began. It started with an exuberant speech by Fudge, praising the Ministry's efforts to fight crime, followed by Madam Bones, who took the same line. Other ministry officials followed, and it was always about how great the ministry was or how great this and that department was. In general, everything was great, great, great. They were all such great, competent and humble people who, exceptionally, should pat themselves on the back. Harry wondered why these competent people hadn't managed to arrest Black then.

When Fudge stepped onto the stage for a second time to give another speech, Harry needed all his self-control to avoid groaning. Daphne looked at him and he thought he saw an amused glimmer in her eyes as she briefly squeezed his hand.

Eventually, they were both called onto the stage. The actual award ceremony then went very quickly. Fudge put a gold medal with a purple ribbon around their necks, there was loud clapping, a few pictures for the press and then it was all over.

Harry and Daphne had just left the podium when they were approached by a member of the press.

"Harry, Daphne, my dear, just a few little questions," a voice rang, which immediately set Harry's antennae quivering. He looked into the face of a middle-aged woman with a blond, curly hairstyle, jeweled, but nevertheless minging spectacles and long, crimson fingernails. A leather handbag dangled from her wrist and Harry did not want to know what pitiful animal it was made of. An acid green quill hovered next to her and was already writing something on a piece of parchment that was also floating in the air. The woman smiled at them, Harry counting three gold teeth.

He suppressed a sigh and asked instead, "And you are?"

The woman's gold teeth flashed. "Rita Skeeter, Daily Prophet," she replied. "And how about a little interview with both of you?"

Harry remembered that name. So that was the _journalist_ who, alongside Pansy Parkinson's aunt, had written all the pamphlets about him and Daphne. He wanted to curse the living daylight out of her, but he also knew that that was probably not a wise idea, here in the middle of the atrium of the Ministry of Magic.

"We must return to Hogwarts," he murmured as politely as possible, trying to push past the woman.

Skeeter apparently did not want to abandon the field so quickly, though, because she blocked Harry's and Daphne's way. "It won't take long," she said. As if she didn't want to give them another chance to try to escape, she asked immediately, "What did you think when you killed Black, Harry?"

"I didn't think anything," Harry replied, trying to get it over and done with as quickly as possible.

"That means it wasn't special for you?" asked Skeeter with mock dismay.

"Why do you ask –"

Harry never got around to asking his question, because Skeeter immediately spoke again. "Do you think your parents are proud of you?"

There it was, the question that also bothered Harry and often startled him at night. However, with Daphne's help, he had come to an understanding. "Yes, of course –", he started, but was interrupted again by Skeeter.

"Really? Do you think they're proud that their son killed for the first time when he was just thirteen? Or that you are with the daughter of followers of You-Know-Who?"

Harry felt the anger rise inside him and Daphne beside him tensed, even though she was by now completely ignored by Skeeter.

"Leave Daphne out of this, or –"

"Are you threatening me, Mr. Potter?"

Harry noticed that Skeeter had changed the salutation and felt that he had walked right into a trap. The quill above their heads was writing so quickly that ink was splashing everywhere.

"I only –"

"Would you kill again?", Skeeter interrupted his attempt to explain.

"Of course, when our lives –"

Just at that moment, Harry felt a huge hand on his shoulder. He looked up, seeing sHagrid's grinning face above him, ehind him McGonagall and Flitwick.

"Is there a problem?" McGonagall asked in a cold voice and Harry felt as if she was giving Skeeter an extremely derogatory look.

"Just a little interview for tomorrow's edition of the Daily Prophet," Skeeter replied with a false smile. "But we're already done. Thank you very much, Harry, Daphne."

With that, the reporter left. Harry exchanged a look with Daphne, who also looked worried. This _interview_ really hadn't gone well.

Hand in hand, they followed their three teachers and returned to Hogwarts. There, Flitwick praised them again for their achievement, joking that if they kept up like this, they might be able to rival him in a few years' time. Hagrid invited them to dinner for the weekend. He had found a new recipe for a potato soufflé that he would like to try. Harry and Daphne agreed, although Harry feared he might regret it. Hagrid's cooking skills had always been a kind of gamble.

Finally, they were alone with McGonagall. She still seemed a little upset when she said in a derogatory tone, "Rita Skeeter has always been a gossipmonger who didn't take the truth so seriously. Even at Hogwarts. I hope you keep your heads up, despite what she might write about you." She gave Harry and Daphne an attentive look.

"Professor," Daphne replied smugly. "Do you feel that Harry and I take a great interest in the opinion of the press?"

A slight smile crept around the corner of McGonagall's mouth. "No, I don't think so. Just take care of yourself. You are much more in the center of attention than I wish for any of my students. But you did a good job today. Take 10 points for Slytherin. For the fact that you represented our school very well today. Even if I know, of course, that you won't rejoice at the points…"

"We're more pleased with your praise, professor," Harry replied honestly. "Thank you very much."

They said goodbye to McGonagall and decided to go to their hiding place in the Room of Requirement. For today, they really had seen more than enough other people, so they wanted to have some quiet. In addition, Harry had felt a twitch in his wand hand all morning.

Thus, he suggested to Daphne to hone their fighting skills; a proposal she was only too eager to agree to.

And so it happened that two hours later Harry collapsed exhausted and sweaty on the floor, round him countless dummies that he and Daphne had destroyed by every trick in the book, using their entire magical skill set. Harry had imagined that the dummies were Fudge and his sycophant, which certainly hadn't hurt his destructive rage.

In between, he and Daphne had sought for the mind of the other. However, when they did establish a connection between them, it only lasted a few seconds, if at all. They still had to practice a lot until they could link their minds even under distraction, such as in combat.

So much work ahead of them. Even if they already trained like crazy...

"What's wrong?" Daphne asked as she also settled on the floor.

Harry looked at his girlfriend who, like him, was drenched in sweat. A few splinters of wood had become entangled in her long hair, so Harry started to carefully remove them.

"Sometimes it just seems to me that we're getting nowhere," he replied, stroking her hair. "I just want to master all the spells from the books. If we were as powerful as Valeydor and Valeydis were in the memories, we would have nothing to fear in this world. But there is still a long way to go ... all the translations, all the practice, the linking of our minds ... it just takes so long..."

Daphne turned to Harry, a slight smile on her face. "I just feel like I'm back at the end of our first school year. Do you remember?" she asked him.

Harry nodded. Of course he remembered it. At that time, they had still been at the very beginning of their relationship. Every day had been a new adventure. Less than two years had passed since then, but Harry still felt he had known Daphne for much longer. They had already got through so much together...

"Back then it was me who almost went mad with impatience," Daphne continued tenderly. "Because I was afraid of the summer. That I could be too weak. That I couldn't survive the summer. That I could never see you again..."

Harry hugged Daphne, who was trembling slightly. That was all behind them. May her parents rot in hell!

"You showed me how much we had already learned in that one year," Daphne continued. "And you asked me where we would be in a few years. And you were right! We've learned so much! In the past few months alone, we have learned how to cast a Patronus. Never again will Dementors defeat us as at the beginning of the school year! And McGonagall and Flitwick even said that we could easily keep up with the older students, we've probably already surpassed them. We're good, Harry! Now we're even learning ancient demon magic that the world hasn't heard of in a thousand years. Of course, we won't learn all of it in just a few months, but we've already achieved so much, Harry! We've managed to link our minds! Something I would like to repeat very, very often..."

"Daphne ..." Harry didn't know what to say.

"We can be proud of ourselves, Harry. You can be proud of yourself. You are no longer the small, naive, weak boy I met in Diagon Alley..."

Daphne fell silent and a shadow flickered over her face as if she didn't know if she should go on.

"What do you want to say, Daph?" Harry asked. "You can tell me everything."

Daphne looked at him with her sparkling eyes. "We're changing, Harry," she said hesitantly. "I ... I've always had a cold in me. I accepted it, it's part of me. But I feel ... I feel the hatred for this world growing in me. You and me. I don't care about anything else. If I had to, I would destroy the whole world just to be with you."

Harry swallowed. "I think I know what you're getting at..." he said quietly.

Daphne put her hand on his cheek. "I will always love you, Harry. I loved the Harry in our first year, even though I didn't know it back then. I loved the Harry in our second year, even though my stupidity would have almost destroyed everything. I love the Harry this year because I know he will always be there for me. And I will also love the Harry in fifty, a hundred or a thousand years."

Daphne took a deep breath before continuing, her ice blue eyes looking straight into his. "Not only I am changing, but you too, Harry. A year ago, you wouldn't have killed Black. You ... you might have wanted it, but you wouldn't have done it."

"Am I a monster, Daphne?" Were the other students right to despise him?

"No, Harry. The bastard betrayed your parents, he deserved to die. You aren't a monster. And even if you were, then I would simply be a monster, too. And together we would be a small monster family."

Harry laughed, even if he wasn't sure why. Daphne sometimes just had a strange kind of humor. "Thank you, Daphne. What would I do without you?" he asked sincerely.

He felt Daphne's mind push against his and dropped his mental barriers. Their minds melted together, while their bodies held each other in their arms. Harry could clearly feel Daphne's love for him, and he focused on letting her feel his love too, so that she knew exactly how much she meant to him.

Was it Daphne that changed him? Linking their minds? The demonic magic that felt so hideous and intoxicating at the same time? The contempt of almost everyone around him? Everything together or something completely different?

He decided it didn't matter. As long as he had Daphne, he was Harry. That certainty was enough for him.

At some point, Daphne began to giggle. Harry broke away from her to look at his partner with a questioning look. What was only going on in her head, he wondered.

Daphne grinned broadly at him. "I love it if you hold me like that, Harry. But right now, you're a real stink monster."

Only now did Harry remember that his body was covered with cold sweat, and his clothes were also drenched from their previous training. However, he also noticed an intrusive smell of sweat from Daphne's direction.

"You don't smell like roses either, Daph," he therefore replied with a laugh.

* * *

The next morning, Harry stared at the article of the Daily Prophet that lay on the table in front of him. His eyes skimmed the lines.

_His startling green eyes, which immediately make you think of the killing curse, light up as soon as our conversation turns to the death of Sirius Black ... he felt a brutish satisfaction at the sight of his beheaded corpse ... he doesn't care what his late parents would think of his relationship with Daphne Greengrass ... persistent rumors of a possible involvement in her parents' death ... magnificent clothes she could probably only afford through her inheritance ... Chamber of Secrets ... threat to anyone who stands in his way ... he would kill again ... tasted blood ... strayed from the right path…_

From beside him came Daphne's bright laugh. The other students, however, seemed to have no stomach for laughing when Harry correctly interpreted the looks that were darted at them from all over the hall.

"To me, your eyes are still the most beautiful in the world," said Daphne as she kissed his cheek.

* * *

After this eventful start to the new year, the rest of the school year progressed without any special incidents. With their regular classes, lessons with McGonagall and Flitwick, private training and translations, Harry and Daphne also did not have much time to worry about the fearful mood in the castle. They enjoyed spending their limited free time doing long walks and occasionally flying on their brooms, even though Harry knew that Daphne was doing that only for his sake. They also planned their trip to Alexandria. Last summer, they had to cancel it, but now that Black no longer posed a danger, they wanted to make up for it.

Thus, it was soon time for the exams. Harry and Daphne again passed their practical exams with flying colors and they also achieved good results in the written parts. Only the Potions exam did not go as smoothly, but only because they didn't have a fair teacher in that class.

Harry was just at the end of his practical DADA exam, an obstacle course with numerous magical creatures, when Harry faced a Boggart for the first time in his life. In class, he had always refused to participate in these exercises.

Now, however, he no longer had this option. His heart was pounding, looking at the transforming Boggart, even if he already knew what form the Boggart would take, thinking back to his nightmares.

And indeed, Harry was looking straight into his mother's face, full of disgust and hatred.

"Ah, there's my disappointment of a son," she hissed. "Although you aren't my son! A murderer like you could never be my son. You're disgracing the name Potter. I regret having died for you. You should be dead, and I should be alive. And then you spend your time with the daughter –"

If this were the first time seeing this caricature of his mother, Harry would probably have slumped on the ground instantly. However, it wasn't the first time. He had already experienced this in many nightmares. And thanks to his talks with Daphne, he had come to an understanding.

That was not his real mother. Just an embodiment of his fears. He knew that his real parents were proud of him. He had killed their traitor and he would also kill Voldemort if he was still out there somewhere. Eventually. And then his parents would finally be avenged. They were proud of him and loved him!

With this inner certainty, Harry spoke the spell before the Boggart could reveal Daphne's parentage. "Riddikulus!"

Suddenly, his mother no longer looked at him with hatred. Instead, she was now looking at her completely soaked clothes. It looked exactly like a picture Lupin had shown him. His parents had splashed each other with water from their wands. Just like Muggle children did with water pistols, even though Harry had never been allowed to participate in these games.

Like his father in the picture, Harry laughed at the sight. It just looked too funny.

Still laughing, he turned away from the Boggart, reaching the end of the course where Lupin was waiting for him. Their relationship had cooled somewhat in the past few months, but Harry was still kind to him. After all, he was a very good teacher. And above all, he was his parents' last real friend, and Harry also believed that he wasn't a bad person; only too caught up in the past.

"Very well done," Lupin praised him. "I found your solution to the Boggart very familiar. All in all, full marks. "

"Thank you, professor," Harry replied. "May I wait for Daphne here?" He knew Daphne was the next.

"Of course, Harry," Lupin said, bending over a large crystal ball in which he could observe the stations on the course. After a few minutes, he suddenly laughed out loud.

"What's going on?" Harry asked him.

"Oh nothing," Lupin replied with a laugh. "You just look too funny when you're covered all over with strawberry jam."

Shortly afterwards, Daphne came out of the course, giving Harry a broad grin. Harry just shook his head, amused.

* * *

Overall, Harry and Daphne finished the exams as best of the year, along with Hermione Granger and Padma Patil. Harry was the best in Charms and DADA, while Daphne had the edge in Transfiguration and Ancient Runes. They also performed very well in all other classes, except Potions, in which they at least passed.

So Harry and Daphne's third year at Hogwarts came to an end. They were just sitting alone in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express and Daphne had put her head on Harry's lap. Slowly, he stroked her hair, recalling the past school year. Although the other students had never avoided him as much as at that time, he had not felt lonely once…

Harry was torn from his thoughts when Daphne suddenly held out a book. With a smile, he took it from her and began reading aloud as they left the Scottish mountains further and further behind.

"In a hole in the ground there lived a hobbit..."

* * *

**Next chapter: **Alexandria

**Preview:**

_The light from the candles flickered across Daphne's face as she began to read aloud._

_"In the beginning was Death, and Death was with Life, and Life was Death..."_

* * *

**Bonus Scene 1:**

The red-haired boy looked at him fearfully, but he was so bound and gagged that he could neither move nor speak.

"So, Ronald Weasley," said Harry coldly. "Now we'll both talk about what you did to my girlfriend."

* * *

**Bonus Scene 2:**

It was early morning when Daphne climbed out of Harry's bed. It had been his third nightmare this week, but she felt it was getting better.

Suddenly, she looked into the ugly face of Goyle, who was apparently on the way to the toilet.

"What are you staring at?" hissed Daphne and with a flick of her wand, Goyle fell to the ground petrified.

* * *

**Bonus Scene 3:**

Harry and Daphne restrained their laughter when they stood in the beautifully decorated Room of Requirement, all around them garlands and colorful balloons.

At the same time, they shouted: "Dobby!"

With a loud bang, the house elf appeared, apparently surprised by the unfamiliar surroundings.

"Happy Freedom Day!" Harry and Daphne called. It had been exactly a year since Harry had freed Dobby from Malfoy's claws.

Slowly, understanding began to emerge on Dobby's face. His ears straightened as he beamed at them with eyes full of emotion.

* * *

**Bonus Scene 4:**

"Thank you again for your help, Minerva," said Flitwick as they were on their way to McGonagall's classroom. "I really have no idea how Miss Clearwater managed to turn her table into a rhinoceros."

"Of course, Filius," replied McGonagall, her amusement still audible. "I'm just curious to see if they've been waiting for us."

Her question was answered when they entered the classroom and just saw Potter and Greengrass jumping back from each other, their faces red. It was obvious that they had been kissing. Flitwick started laughing loudly and he also noticed McGonagall chuckling next to him.

* * *

**Bonus Scene 5:**

Wormtail stretched himself luxuriously, while snuggling into his master's bed in the Gryffindor dormitory. All was well again, now that Sirius and the stupid cat were gone. He would continue to wait for his big moment. His time would come, he was sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus Scene 3 was inspired by a comment from the reader Shadow on AO3. Dobby deserves all the love in the world!
> 
> The other bonus scenes were just little scenes that came to my mind but didn't fit so well into the flow of the main chapter.
> 
> What do you think Harry and Daphne will learn and experience in Alexandria? Have the reactions of the people in this chapter been appropriate? Are Harry and Daphne bad people? How will things go in the fourth year? What else do you think about the chapter and the story?
> 
> I look forward to reading your opinions and guesses. So please leave comments!
> 
> See you for the next installment of "Birds and Monsters"!


	21. Alexandria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I noticed from the comments that some people don't like the direction the story has taken. There are also fewer comments, from which I conclude that other readers may also be at odds with the story. On one hand, I am concerned about this, since I am of course happy about many readers and positive feedback, which also motivates me to write this story. On the other hand, I can also understand the people who don't like the story and my characters.
> 
> Harry and Daphne are probably not the most likeable characters; they have weaknesses, mistakes, and they have already committed horrible sins. They are also quite selfish and presumably they sometimes lack empathy. They're certainly not good people, but they're human nonetheless. For me, they're most likely traumatized children who have strayed from the right path. The oneshot on which this story is based was also marked as a tragedy for a reason.
> 
> Nevertheless, Harry and Daphne are dear to my heart. I can still share the thrill with them, suffer vicariously with them and I wish that they can be happy in the end. Until then, however, it will be a path of trial and tribulation and they will have to break down a lot of barriers. There will also be other dark developments. That is why I can understand anyone who stops reading the story because they don't like it. I've already dropped stories as well when I didn't like something. In any case, I'm always happy to read your opinions, be it positive or negative. Maybe you can give me some feedback on how you see all that, because at the moment I have the feeling that the sentiment among my readers has changed somewhat.
> 
> Regardless, I will continue to pursue my plans for this story, but of course I am happy about anyone who would like to accompany me on this journey.
> 
> Many thanks to my great beta reader Verlor on fanfiction.net (id: 11113787) for his help with the chapter, which improved the quality significantly.
> 
> This chapter is kind of a break from the events at Hogwarts. I hope you enjoy it. Read and review!

**Chapter 21 – Alexandria**

"Look, Harry! The sea!"

Smiling, Harry leaned over to Daphne, who stared out the window with wide eyes. "This is the Channel," he whispered in her ear. "We'll see the Mediterranean later."

He noticed the other passengers glancing at them in an amused and friendly way. It was a welcome change from all the fearful, suspicious, or even vitriolic looks that their classmates at Hogwarts usually gave them. At least, they could leave all of that behind for the next two months, as they were in a Muggle plane on their way to Egypt. They had chosen this means of travel since they did not want to attract any attention in the wizarding world, as would undoubtedly have been the case with an international Portkey. Of that they also had more than enough lately.

Daphne in particular had been fascinated by the concept of a gigantic tin bird flying without magic. Harry, however, had been rather nervous as to whether the confusion charms they had used on their tickets and fake passports would actually work. Fortunately, no one had asked them about their age, so they had probably done everything right.

Meanwhile, Daphne pressed her nose against the airplane window as she marveled at the clouds and the shimmering water far below. Harry thought that was kind of cute. Apparently, she had a lot more fun flying on the plane than on the broom. As Daphne turned around and beamed at him happily, Harry felt his heart sing. Merlin, he loved her smile!

* * *

When they landed in Alexandria, they were again able to use their passports without any problems. After getting their luggage, they stood in a quieter corner in the airport to discuss their next steps.

Daphne rummaged in her backpack until she found the letter that had been sent to them a few weeks ago by the library administration – a group known as the _Guardians_. Harry stood next to her, making sure that nobody looked over their shoulders. Daphne opened the letter and also a city map of Alexandria which they had previously bought.

"Exactly," Daphne murmured. "We have to get to this point in the city." She pointed at an area on the map that apparently belonged to the old town. "But it's a fair way off. We can't use magic, so we probably need some time to walk – why are you laughing?"

Harry tried to restrain his laughter, but sometimes Daphne's naivety was just too amusing. "Of course we use a taxi," he replied with a grin. "We're not going to walk, especially not with the baking heat out there."

Daphne frowned. "I thought taxis only exist in England."

"Think again," Harry replied, still amused. "They're almost everywhere in the world. But we have to change money beforehand."

With that, he took their two suitcases and made his way towards the exit, looking for an exchange office. Daphne walked joyfully next to him, apparently more than eager to call a taxi again. It always amazed Harry how different Pure-bloods and Muggleborns grew up.

They found not only one exchange office, but at least a dozen of them. Harry chose one and changed several hundred British pounds into the local currency. Afterwards, they left the airport and immediately found a taxi. This time they didn't even have to show their enchanted passports because the taxi driver did not care about their age after proving that they could pay for the ride.

They told the taxi driver their destination and drove off. Harry felt a thirst for adventure seize him. All that was just so new and exciting for him; for Daphne, too, if he correctly interpreted her astonished expression as she looked out of the car. They were thousands of miles away from their entire world so far, it was a surreal feeling.

This feeling intensified when they reached the old town, the Roman-Greek buildings once again making it clear to Harry that they were in fact in a foreign country. And there was a huge crowd of people everywhere, it was a single hustle and bustle as the roar of thousands of voices and a multitude of different languages overwhelmed them. Harry would most likely compare it to Diagon Alley, only more intensely and with a completely different kind of magic.

"We must find a souvenir shop between two ice cream parlors and opposite a bank branch," Daphne tore him from his thoughts. "There we have to show this letter to a clerk with an _unusual nose_."

"No problem at all, right?" Harry chuckled as he looked at the street in front of them that seemed to consist solely of souvenir shops. "Even if I'm curious to see what is meant by an unusual nose."

Thus, Harry and Daphne searched for the souvenir shop, pulling their luggage behind them and trying to not get lost in the crowd. There were myriads of souvenir shops; many of them were also located between ice cream parlors or opposite a bank branch, but so far no shop has met the two requirements at the same time.

The sun was so hot that Harry bought broad-brimmed straw hats and sunglasses for both of them. Now they really looked like tourists, their pale English skin also matched their appearance.

"There it is," Harry finally called after more than an hour of searching. "That's the shop. Between two ice cream parlors and opposite a bank branch."

"Then let's see if we can find the ominous clerk," replied Daphne.

They entered the shop and this time they didn't have to look long for their target. Behind the counter stood a young man with a huge hooknose that would make even Snape go green with jealousy.

The clerk gave them a close look as they came up to him and Daphne held out the letter. His face lightened up instantly, and he gestured to them to follow him through a small door but did not say a single word.

Harry and Daphne also stepped through the door, finding themselves in a small backyard. There, the man pointed to a gully in the ground before he went back to the shop laughing.

"Does he mean we should go down there?" Harry asked in surprise.

"It looks that way," replied Daphne. "The letter only says: _The clerk will show you the way. Follow in the traces of the Sphinx._ And that's the end."

Harry shrugged and knelt down to lift the manhole cover. It was quite heavy, but eventually Harry had rolled it aside. An iron ladder led about three meters into the depth, which was probably the Alexandria sewage system. The air that came out of the shaft was a bit musty, but not as bad as Harry had feared.

"Why always drain pipes or sewer tunnels?" sighed Daphne. "Well, it can't get any worse than the Chamber of Secrets, can it? Who goes first?"

"I," Harry replied. "Then you can give me our suitcases."

"Oh, you gentleman," Daphne said in a tone of mimicked adoration.

Harry climbed down the ladder and took the suitcases from Daphne, before she also came down.

"Now we have to follow the traces of the Sphinx," said Daphne.

He pointed to the engraved image of a sphinx in the walls, looking left into the dark tunnel. That clue was easy to understand.

Harry took out his wand and before Daphne could protest, he said, "I know the letter said we shouldn't use magic. But by no means am I going into this darkness without light. Unless you happen to have a flashlight with you?"

"Flashlight?"

At Daphne's question, Harry shook his head in amusement and let a sphere of light float in front of them, illuminating the tunnel. They must have been walking for about five minutes when they reached a fork, but there was another engraved sphinx on the wall looking into one of the two tunnels.

This was repeated many more times in which Harry and Daphne continued to enter the labyrinth of underground passages. Without the signposts on the walls, they would probably have gotten lost long ago, even though Harry felt that it was going further and further into the depths.

"Why does the greatest library in the magical world have to be in the sewers?" Daphne murmured at some point.

"There'll certainly be books in the library about that, too," Harry replied with a smile. However, he could also very well imagine that it had to do with wanting to hide the library. If he learned anything from his hitherto negligible history lessons, it was that places of knowledge and science were not immune to horrific destruction.

After some time – it was difficult to keep track of time in such darkness – Harry and Daphne reached a dead end. There was no way to continue, no fork, and no stone sphinx. Following a hunch, Harry struck the tip of his wand three times against the stone wall. At least, that had worked when accessing Diagon Alley.

And indeed, the stones in front of them began to recede, revealing a bright hall beyond, causing Harry to narrow his eyes. Nervously, they stepped through the opening in the wall.

Harry noticed that the light had only seemed so glaring to them due to their previous walk in the dark. After getting used to the new lighting conditions, he realized that the orange light shining down on them from lamps on the ceiling was rather dim than bright. Harry also noted that they were Muggle lamps, or at least looked like them. He had not expected that in such an important, magical place.

Otherwise, the hall was not particularly large, even if there were marble statues everywhere, depicting people in various poses. In the middle of the room was a desk, behind which a small figure was sitting, apparently busy scribbling something on a piece of parchment.

What really fascinated Harry though was the head of the figure, because it was a fox's head. That had to be a Lutin, he thought. He had only read about these fox-headed goblins but hadn't yet seen a representative of this species. The rest of her body had to look like that of a little human girl, except for a puffy foxtail.

Harry and Daphne glanced at each other, before slowly walking to the desk. At that, the Lutin looked up, surprise on her animal features, at least that was what Harry thought. From close up, Harry noticed that she was wearing a linen shirt with a skimpy, colorfully embroidered vest over it. All in all, she was exactly the opposite of the Gringotts goblins.

"Hello," greeted Harry the Lutin. "Is this the Great Library of Alexandria?"

"Who are you?" asked the Lutin in English in a somewhat squeaky and high voice that Harry would never have expected from a fox-headed being. However, he also couldn't understand how it was possible to speak with an animal head at all, so he probably shouldn't overthink it.

"We're Daphne Greengrass and Harry Potter," Daphne replied, holding the letter out to the Lutin. "We announced ourselves several weeks ago and received this letter."

The fox eyes studied the letter until the lutin suddenly pulled her flews up and began to laugh. Harry and Daphne exchanged a surprised look.

"Oh, you humans," the Lutin cackled. "This entrance has been used very, very rarely since the library can be reached from Grimalkin Lane. The Guardians must have thought your letter was a joke."

"A joke?" Harry asked incredulously. Why would it be a joke?

"Well of course," said the Lutin, still giggling. "Usually we only have ever so wise, old men of your species here. And they certainly don't announce themselves beforehand."

Harry understood. If you were only dealing with figures like Dumbledore, you might be a little surprised by him and Daphne.

"Does that mean you let us walk through the sewers just for fun?" Daphne asked with a scowl.

Harry hurried to squeeze her hand reassuringly before she could spoil things with their hostess. "Anyway, we're here now," he said calmly. "What's next?"

"Yes, you're here now, even if nobody was expecting you," replied the Lutin. "But this is no problem. We're not exactly a tourist sensation, eh? I'm sure we'll find two bedchambers for –"

"One," Daphne interrupted the Lutin who looked puzzled.

"Huh?"

"We only need one bedchamber. For two people," Harry explained.

The Lutin sized them up. "I'm not perfectly versed with you humans," she said, frowning. "but aren't you a little too young?"

"For what exactly?"

"For all of this!" The Lutin threw her arms at the surroundings. "We usually don't have any children here. And they certainly won't sleep in one room."

"Well, we're not like normal children," Harry replied with a smile.

"I see that," muttered the Lutin. "Anyway, then just one chamber. I don't care. But it will be more expensive because of more space. What were your names again?"

"Harry and Daphne."

"Pleased to meet you, Harry and Daphne. My name is Ganda. Junior junior library assistant in training."

"You're not a Guardian?" Daphne asked in surprise.

Ganda shook her head. "No, if I'm lucky maybe in fifty years or so. But even then, I would still be one of the youngest Guardians in history."

"How ... how old are you?" Harry asked cautiously. After all, you shouldn't really ask women about their age.

Ganda did not seem to care though, because without hesitation she replied, "I'm only 36 years old. Last year I finally came of age and could start my apprenticeship here."

"But ... but why does it take you so long to become a Guardian?" Harry asked. He preferred to leave her age at that. Apparently, the Lutin were one of the species that grew older than humans, even though wizards already had a longer life expectancy than Muggles.

"High standards and all," replied Ganda. "You have to copy 3,000 books to become a junior library assistant, 5,000 for a library assistant and if you have copied 10,000 and also passed several exams, you will be appointed Guardian."

Harry hadn't known that, but he had more questions. "But why do you have to copy books? What's the point?"

Ganda gave him a look as if she were talking to an infant. "Well, so that the books are preserved, of course. Otherwise, they would just crumble into dust at some point."

"Why don't you just use magic to preserve the books?" Daphne asked.

"Oh, you stupid, stupid humans," Ganda exclaimed appalled. "No magic in the Library of Alexandria, do you hear me?! No. Magic." She emphasized every single word.

"How come?" Daphne asked further. "Isn't that terribly impractical –"

"Why, she asks! Why? Humans are even more stupid than I thought." Ganda shook her head in disbelief. "The last time an "ever so wise" wizard thought he could do magic here, the entire Muggle counterpart of this library burned down, almost taking the magical side with it. Since then, only the Guardians are allowed to use magic, and only as little as possible. So, no magic for you. Nothing. Nada. Zero. Got that?"

Harry and Daphne nodded. They knew that it would be better not to protest, even if the complete renunciation of magic would make their plans much more difficult.

"Well, all right," Ganda spoke again. "Then I will take you to your chamber and give you a crash course about the library. You seem as if you could need it. You can also contact me with any other questions. As a junior junior library assistant in training, this is unfortunately one of my duties. While we're on it, what are two children like you doing here? Usually our human visitors have more wrinkles…"

"Um, for a school project," Harry lied. They had already prepared this excuse beforehand.

"A school project?!" asked Ganda, surprised "What kind of school project? Do you have such bad grades or what?"

At the words of the Lutin, Daphne had to laugh briefly before answering, "For our history class. Professor Binns thought –"

"Binns?" Ganda interrupted her. "The famous historian? I have read many books from him. He's still alive?!"

"No, no," Harry replied. "He's a ghost now."

"Ah, ghosts," Ganda rejoiced as she emerged from behind the desk. Now Harry saw that she was wearing tight-fitting breeches from which her tail peeked out, but otherwise, she was barefoot. "I like ghosts, at least they don't break anything here..."

Ganda kept talking as she led them through a door into an adjacent, much larger room. Harry, however, wasn't listening anymore, he was too busy marveling at their new surroundings.

The hall was so huge that the largest cathedrals in the world would probably have fit in. It consisted of several floors which looked like shelves themselves. There were huge shelves everywhere, which seemed to overflow with books. There had to be millions of books, Harry thought. This library was many times larger than the Hogwarts library, which was said to be one of the largest in the world.

"This is the small reading room 56," Ganda's voice tore him out of his thoughts. "Plants of the sea and..."

Small reading room 56? Did that mean there were at least 55 more such halls? And even bigger ones?

Harry glanced at Daphne, who was looking at their surroundings with wide eyes. So, he wasn't alone in being overwhelmed by this sight, at least. He felt so insignificant and small in the presence of all this knowledge.

The feeling only intensified when they entered the next room. This was even more gigantic than the previous one, and there were reams of books everywhere, the floors and shelves reaching so far that they were lost in the dark. In any case, Harry could not see a ceiling in the dim light of the lamps.

"I never thought there were so many books," whispered Daphne, who apparently had the same feeling.

Ganda must have picked up Daphne's words with her fox ears, as she turned around, her flews pulled up to a broad grin. "Oh yes, all the books in the world are here," she said proudly.

"All books?" Harry asked, stunned.

"Yes, all books," replied Ganda. "Everything that was ever written by humans, centaurs, goblins or any other species can be found in this library at some point. Be it as a copy or in the original. Muggle books too. There has been a great deal, especially in recent decades, both science and fiction. Interesting stuff, I tell you."

Harry shook his head. This exceeded all of his previous estimates.

As they walked through other halls full of books, they caught glimpses of other library visitors. They saw wizards and witches, merpeople with water bubbles around their heads, vampires, goblins, centaurs, some other Lutins like Ganda, and in one room Harry even saw a djinn floating on a cloud, high above their heads. Despite representatives of so many different species, the library looked somehow deserted, as if it could accommodate many, many more visitors.

Eventually, they left the large reading rooms behind and entered a maze of narrow tunnels until they finally came to a stop in front of a heavy oak door.

"This is your bedchamber," said Ganda. "Down the hall there is a dining room where breakfast is served every day from 7 to 8 a.m. and dinner from 7 to 8 p.m. Otherwise, you can visit Grimalkin Lane and the shops there through the entrance portal. There are bathrooms over there." Ganda pointed in a different direction. "If you have any other questions, you know where to find me." The Lutin raised her index finger, looking at them vigorously. "And I repeat myself again: No magic! Otherwise you'll be banned from entering the library for the rest of your lives. Roger that?"

Harry and Daphne nodded. The Lutin only reached their navel but was nevertheless quite intimidating.

Ganda smiled. "Good. Then I'll leave you alone now. To be honest, it's nice not being surrounded by old crocks for once."

With that, she said goodbye and left Harry and Daphne alone in front of the oak door. The two exchanged a look before Harry opened the door.

They looked into a rather small room that had just enough space for a medium-sized bed, a wardrobe, and a table that was already covered with doodles from previous visitors.

"Well, it will do the trick," Daphne said laconically as she began to put their things out of the suitcases into the wardrobe.

Harry had to agree with her. The bed did not look as comfortable as their beds at Hogwarts or Daphne's house, but he had slept in a cupboard for ten long years, so he was anything but picky.

Harry and Daphne then continued to explore the huge library on their own. There were books on all sorts of subjects, be it the 1732 Vampire Centaur War, the use of orange juice to fight blood curses, or what the Muggle called quantum physics. Harry felt that even if they had been running continuously for a year, they wouldn't have seen all the corridors and halls.

They met only a few other visitors, who occasionally looked at them with prying eyes – presumably their sight was indeed quite unusual – but otherwise they remained undisturbed. Especially the Guardians in their long purple robes ignored them. Apparently, they were completely uninteresting for such old and wise men and women, buried in their studies. That changed, however, when they wanted to enter a hall, the entrance of which was guarded by tall Minotaurs with pointed horns and massive battle axes in their hands. Apart from a short loincloth, the creatures were completely undressed, so that their muscular chest and upper arms could be clearly seen.

When Harry and Daphne tried to enter the room, the guards immediately crossed their weapons, grunting something at them. Even if they did not understand the Minotaur language, it was clear that they were denied entry. Thus, they had no choice but to turn back.

At just before seven o'clock, both noticed how their stomachs growled. That wasn't a surprise, after all, they had walked many miles through the spacious library for the past few hours. So, they headed back to the living quarters and dining room that Ganda had spoken of earlier.

Once there, Harry felt reminded of a prison scene that he had once seen in a film with the Dursleys. Of course, they hadn't noticed his presence.

The room was about half the size of the Great Hall at Hogwarts and there were also long wooden tables and benches. However, the room was otherwise completely barren and without any decoration. There was a narrow window on one wall, which looked like the food counter. Very few people were sitting at the wooden tables, mostly alone. At the end of a table, the two saw Ganda sitting, her fox snout deepened in a thick book.

They walked to the food counter, where a fat goblin woman looked at them, and Harry wouldn't have been surprised if she had some troll blood in her veins.

"How much?" she grunted at them.

"Um, what?" asked Harry, confused.

The goblin groaned in exasperation, before answering very slowly as if they were slow off the mark, "How many portions do you want?"

"What do you have anyway?" Harry asked. "So, we are two, my girlfriend and I –"

Before he could finish his words, the goblin had already placed two bowls in front of them, in which she filled a brown, viscous grout with a ladle, also two metal spoons. "Bon appetit," she grumbled, turning her back on them.

Harry and Daphne exchanged a baffled look. Apparently, there was no menu here. Of necessity, they took two bowls and then sat down in one of the numerous empty seats.

"Yummy, brown gloop," Harry joked as he stirred with his spoon in the grout. He really had no idea what ingredients this dish could be made of; it looked like brown glue but had no smell.

"I'm sure it won't taste as bad as it looks," said Daphne, leading the spoon to her mouth. However, once the spoon was gone in her mouth, her entire face turned to stone. With visible effort, she swallowed the grout. "Um, I was wrong," she added.

Harry had to laugh until tears ran down his cheeks. After a moment, Daphne joined in the laughter.

Since both of them were extremely hungry, they forced themselves to eat all the grout, which really tasted as horrible as Harry had feared. At some point, they really had to look for the exit to Grimalkin Lane, Harry decided. They hadn't found it yet on their previous tour through the library.

"Ah, I see you savouring our delicacy," they suddenly heard Ganda's voice, who was standing next to them with the heavy book under her arm, grinning at them.

"Yes, it's really ... interesting," Harry answered cautiously. "But I'm curious to see what will be tomorrow."

At his words, Ganda burst out laughing once again. "Oh, you human. You're so funny. Tomorrow there will of course be the same again."

"What?!" Harry and Daphne asked with one voice.

"Yes, of course," replied Ganda, laughing, before continuing in a serious tone, "We don't like variation here. Our ancestors ate this food hundreds of years ago. And our descendants will still eat it hundreds of years later. It is just the right mix of nutrients and vitamins to excite the brain."

"I'd rather be stupid," Harry heard Daphne murmur quietly.

Ganda did not respond though, but rather threw her book on the table with a loud thump before sitting next to them on the bench. "Were you able to find your way?" she asked with interest. "How long do you want to stay, anyway?"

"Yes, we mostly looked around," Harry replied. "We'll probably stay until the end of August, then we'll have to go back to school." Suddenly, he remembered something he hadn't thought of all day, with all the amazement. "Say, Ganda, how can we actually search for books?"

Ganda nodded. "Oh yes, right, you've never been here before. So, of course, you can just walk off the shelves until you find what you're looking for." At this absurd suggestion, she had to giggle herself before continuing. "Otherwise, you can of course look through our index on paper, but I would also advise against it, unless you want to spend the next fifty years here."

"Then what?" Harry asked.

"I would advise you to use one of our Search Balls. It only costs 50 galleons a month."

"50 galleons?" Daphne exclaimed, stunned.

"The month, yes," Ganda confirmed. "We have to pay for all of this here somehow, don't you think?"

Harry looked at Daphne, who still seemed shocked by the price. Fortunately, with both of their fortunes, they really had no money worries and could easily afford it. But higher education seemed to be an expensive affair in the wizarding world.

"Where do we get such a Search Ball?" Harry asked.

Ganda jumped up from the bench, motioning for them to follow her. "I'll take you there. The counter should still be open for half an hour. Come on."

"Uh, your book!" Daphne called after the Lutin, who was already halfway to the exit.

"That's still there tomorrow," Ganda waved off. "Come on, we have to hurry if we want to make it in time."

With her short legs, Ganda could not run that fast, which is why Harry and Daphne caught up with her shortly thereafter. Together they rushed through several halls where the lights were gradually going out. Apparently, there was a kind of night's rest here too.

Finally, they reached a hall with numerous marble pillars and a large portal above which hieroglyphs were written. Through his translation work over the past few months, Harry understood that behind the portal was Grimalkin Lane, the magical district of Alexandria. Like the library, it was also underground.

In the middle of the hall was a kind of counter, behind which a Minotaur was sitting. Unlike the guards from earlier, this Minotaur was dressed in a long, white toga. He was also rather small and thin, certainly not musclebound. Silver glasses shimmered on his bull's face as he flipped through a booklet bored.

"Hey, Klak," Ganda called to him. "How are things?"

The Minotaur looked up. "Ganda," he said in surprise, "what are you doing here?"

"I bring you my new friends Harry and Daphne. They need a Search Ball."

Klak eyed them carefully, but then held out his hand, which they liked to shake. After this brief greeting, the Minotaur stooped under the counter, from where he brought out a shiny crystal ball.

"Here you are," he said, handing the ball to Harry. "That would be 50 galleons for a month. Do you pay now or upon departure?"

Harry looked at the crystal ball in his hands, which seemed to vibrate slightly. "Um, upon departure," he replied, handing the ball to Daphne. "Before that, we have to go to the bank to withdraw money."

"It's only a few doors down," Ganda said.

"And how do we use the ball now?" Daphne asked curiously.

"Wait, I'll show you," said Klak, taking the ball from Daphne. "So, you have to put your hands on it like that, yes? Then you say a search keyword and the ball then shows you, where you can find books on the subject – hall, shelf and number. You can then refine the search even further, it's actually quite self-explanatory. You really can't go wrong."

"Just one thing," Ganda interrupted. "You can of course take books off the shelf to read at one of the tables. You can even take notes on your own paper. But everything else is forbidden, do you get me? No taking the books with you, no writing in, no hiding in other places. If you no longer know from where you got a book, give it to a Guardian or assistant. You can't take the books into your chamber either. Did I make myself clear?"

It was a strange feeling to be lectured by a little fox-headed girl, but Harry and Daphne nodded dutifully.

"I'm serious," Ganda repeated. "If you act wrong, it will reflect on me. So, always stick to the rules. Book theft is the most serious crime you can commit in this place. For this you will be punished with death." Ganda did not look like it was a joke. "And I repeat again: No magic! Not even in your chamber. Some of your wisest wizards thought they could dupe us. But we notice that, be sure of it. Unauthorized magic is registered immediately and then you will never be allowed to return. You're from Britain, right? Then you can ask your ever so wise Dumbledore how he fared when he –"

"Dumbledore?" Harry asked in surprise.

"Yes, Dumbledore," Ganda replied with a grim expression on her face. "It was my mother who caught him and his companion. Since then, they have been personae non gratae. But you're different, aren't you?" Her eyes narrowed when she looked at them carefully.

"Yes of course. We stick to the rules," Harry quietened her suspicions.

The scowl disappeared from Ganda's fox face and was replaced by a smile. "Excellent. Now it's time for me to wish you a good night. I have to get up very early tomorrow."

"Me too," grumbled Klak. "Master Lukian made me scrub the toilets."

"That's because you keep falling asleep at work", replied Ganda, laughing.

The two said goodbye and headed towards the living quarters. Left behind stood Harry and Daphne, looking over to the exit portal.

"Do you still want to go outside?" Harry asked his girlfriend.

"I'd like to," said Daphne, stifling a yawn. "But I'm afraid I'm too exhausted to do that."

Harry nodded. After all, they got up very early to catch their flight; then the search for the library and exploring it. It had been a long and tiring day for both of them. "Then we'll do it another time," he replied with a smile, taking Daphne's hand. "I'm tired, too."

With his other hand, he grabbed the Search Ball, and together they went back to their bedchamber. When they finally lay in bed, Harry felt Daphne press against his back.

"Thank you, Harry," she whispered in his ear.

"For what?" Harry asked quietly.

"For doing this. I know we have a mission, but it's kind of the first holiday of my life."

Harry laughed inside. The Dursleys probably had a completely different idea of a proper holiday, but fortunately, they weren't like the Dursleys. "Mine too, Daph," he murmured with a smile and shortly afterwards they both fell asleep.

* * *

"This one doesn't help us either," Daphne groaned, slamming the heavy book in front of her with a loud bang.

They were sitting in one of the library's reading rooms, no other human or non-human being anywhere, just countless dusty books. Unfortunately, so far they had not found any that could have helped them on their quest to save Valeydis' soul.

They were in the Library of Alexandria for two days now. Two long days in which, from the early morning to the late evening, they had done nothing but look at books that the Search Ball had spat out for them. They had searched for all kinds of topics and terms. Soul magic, demons, death, souls of demons, soul bonds, immortal souls and so on and so on. By now, Harry's head was spinning. But whatever they were looking for, the most meaningful books always seemed to be in the area of the library guarded by the heavily armed Minotaurs who always rejected them.

When they asked Ganda, with whom they usually ate together, she had only said that this was done by the order of the International Confederation of Wizards, which was amusing considering that their Supreme Mugwump was banned from this very facility. In any case, the ICW seemed to find the knowledge stored in the area to be so dangerous that it strictly regulated access. No one except the Guardians was allowed to enter without the express permission of the ICW, and it was extremely unlikely that two thirteen-year-old students would get such a permit. Day and night, the legendary Minotaur Guard of Alexandria kept watch at the entries. Klak, with whom they had breakfast the previous day, thought they were pretty arrogant assholes, but unfortunately loyal and incorruptible.

Thus, Harry and Daphne had no choice but to turn to the other, freely accessible books. However, these didn't really help them, which was the reason for Daphne's exasperated groans.

Harry looked up from his own book and closed it as well, but more gently than Daphne had done before.

"We already know this, too," he said. "Again, it's all about the effects of the Death Curse and ghosts." They had read all of this a thousand times before, also in the books they had acquired in England.

Daphne pulled over a piece of parchment on which they had noted findspots, cancelling the current reading room. "We can try 26b before dinner," she muttered. "Maybe we'll be more successful there." Her resigned tone revealed that she herself did not really believe in her words.

Nevertheless, they put the books stacked in front of them back on the shelf and made their way to reading room 26b, keeping records of African shamans. Two hours later, however, they again had to leave without results.

So, after another disgusting dinner and the second disappointing day in a row, Harry and Daphne returned to their bedchamber in a depressed mood.

Harry sat in the chair in front of the desk while Daphne paced the small room. "That's enough to drive you mad," she complained. "With the millions of books here, there must be at least one that's helpful. Fawkes counts on us! This damn ICW..."

Harry only listened to his girlfriend's tirade with half an ear as his gaze had turned to the wooden wardrobe where they kept their belongings. Could it be possible...

Daphne must have noticed his look. She stopped in her rant, looking back and forth between him and the closet.

"Please don't tell me you think what I think what you think," she said quietly.

"It could work," Harry replied calmly. "That's how I got into the Restricted Section at Hogwarts."

"But there weren't any dangerous Minotaurs. Please Harry, I –"

Harry got up and took Daphne in his arms, who had started to tremble. It warmed his heart to see how much she worried about him. "I have to do it," he whispered in her ear. "Otherwise, we'll never achieve anything here."

Daphne nodded, but Harry saw a tear running down her cheek. "Just promise me you'll be careful," she said in such a vulnerable voice that it hurt Harry.

"I promise, Daph," he replied, kissing her softly on the lips.

* * *

Slowly, Harry crept through the deserted hallways, his heart pounding like crazy, even though he knew he couldn't be seen under his Invisibility Cloak. He feared, however, that someone might be able to hear him, which is why he took every step very carefully. He had to do that anyway, since he couldn't see much in the poor lighting at night. At least, his nose was no longer itching because of the dust that Daphne had sprinkled on him to mask his smell. They had no idea how good the sense of smell of Minotaurs was or to what extent his Invisibility Cloak could keep out smells but didn't want to risk anything.

When Harry turned the last corner and was now in the same hall as the Minotaur guards, he stopped immediately. Did they hear him? Or could they smell him?

The Minotaurs, however, did not move. Their eyes seemed to be fixed on a point on the opposite wall, even though Harry could not see them in the semi-darkness. Loosely, they held their battle axes in their huge claws. They hadn't noticed him.

Harry suppressed the impulse to breathe a sigh of relief. He already felt as if his breathing was echoing throughout the whole hall, so he put his hand over his mouth as he took a step forward.

Slowly, he reminded himself. Very slowly, he sneaked towards the Minotaurs, ready to pause at any sound. He carried his wand in his holster, but he would rather not use it unless he was attacked.

He had walked half the way. By now, his heart was pounding so fast that he was sure the guards had to hear it, but the Minotaurs still made no move.

Suddenly, Harry heard a quiet rattle. Thunderstruck, Harry stopped, listening for more noises. A second passed. And another one. And another one. Harry, however, did not hear anything; everything was completely silent.

He raised his foot and put it forward a little. Suddenly, there was again a rattling sound. Harry paused again. What was that?

This time, he waited longer, and after a few seconds, which felt like an eternity, he heard the same sound again, realizing that it came from the direction of the Minotaurs. But ... But did that mean that...?

There was another rattle. There was no doubt now. The Minotaurs snored!

Harry looked at the Minotaurs, watching them carefully. He noticed their slanted heads, and their chests rose and fell slightly. Above all, their eyes were closed, as Harry could see now.

Inwardly, he cheered. The Minotaurs were sleeping!

However, Harry also warned himself not to be rorty now. Still cautiously and slowly, he crept between the Minotaurs, who were immersed in their Land of Nod. Maybe they had overestimated the guards, Harry thought amused. Or they were as overworked as all the other staff in the library...

Only after Harry had walked deep into the restricted reading room did he allow himself to take a deep breath. Noticing how tensed his body was, he tried to relax. In his mind, he recited the locations of the most promising books the Search Ball had displayed when they had asked for books about demons and death. _Hall 67, rank 11, shelf 89, the third and fourth books from the left._ Again and again, he thought of the numbers, so that he wouldn't forget any.

Fortunately, in the last two days, he had learned to find his way around the library. After all, everything was numbered logically, so that you could find every book in the library with the right numbers. Still, it took him almost an hour to find the books he was looking for, the almost complete darkness and moving under the Invisibility Cloak having slowed his progress.

Harry reached out and stroked over the leather back of the first book. Like when he had visited the Restricted Section at Hogwarts, he felt a strange attraction coming from the books, but at least they did not seem to be made of human skin.

It had to be in the middle of the night by now. Therefore, he hurriedly opened his shoulder bag, putting the books inside. If they wanted to achieve anything that night, he had to quickly return to their bedchamber.

The way back actually took a lot shorter this time. On one hand, this was because Harry now knew the exact path, and on the other, it was because the Minotaurs were still sleeping, which is why Harry allowed himself to sneak a little faster.

When he got to the living quarters, he knocked briefly on the oak door of their chamber before entering. Daphne instantly tore the cloak from his body, kissing him hard on the mouth as she flung her arms around his neck.

"Daphne," Harry laughed. "I see you missed me."

"Of course!" Daphne replied as she slowly pulled away from him. "I was terribly worried. You were away for so long..."

"I had to be careful. But everything worked. Even better than expected. The Minotaurs slept standing."

With trembling hands, Daphne took the first book out of his pocket, stroking the cover in awe.

"Have you looked inside?" she whispered.

Harry shook his head. "No, it was far too dark for that. And I wanted to hurry up."

As Daphne sat on the bed, flipping through the pages, Harry took the second book and did the same. He groaned when he recognized the characters. "Great, cuneiform again."

"No," Daphne replied, shaking her head. "This is a copy of older, more primitive characters. I wonder…"

"We have to invent a translation spell at some point," Harry muttered. " "How are we going to –"

He stopped when he saw Daphne suddenly holding a yellowed piece of parchment in her hand, her eyes sliding over the text written on it.

"What's that?" asked Harry.

Daphne raised her head, looking at him thoughtfully. "Someone wrote something down here, in English," she said. "It's a translation of a page from the book, which is a copy of an inscription in a ruined temple in the ancient city of Uruk."

"So, we're not the first to read the book," Harry replied. "And what does it say?"

The light from the candles flickered across Daphne's face as she began to read aloud.

_In the beginning was Death, and Death was with Life, and Life was Death. Death was the beginning and Death will be the end. All things were made through Death, and without him nothing was made that has been made. In him was Life, and that Life was the light of the Children..._

"It's now noted here that part of the inscription was destroyed," Daphne stopped. "It happens several more times."

_In their glory the Children were masters of the world, only subject to the eternal darkness. For they were the first creatures of Death, chosen to maintain the balance of the world and creation. However, the sin of mankind profaned the world and the souls of the Children. In his cruelty and eternity, Death ordered to test their souls..._

…_In their failure they slid into sin, the lust for power and contempt of Life. Blinded by the lie of the Insignia, they betrayed him and disregarded the commandment. They wanted to rule, not serve, to be creators, not children. Their theft unleashed the righteous wrath and drowned the world in a sea of blood..._

_...Death was the beginning and Death will be the end. He crushed the Children and damned them. He cursed the lowest to an existence in misery, forever in search of satiety for a hunger that cannot be satiated. The most powerful he cursed to an eternal life as slaves, broken and powerless. Their names have been wiped out of the world. If at the end of all being, they return to the void from which they came, they will be completely forgotten..._

_... but the Insignia of Trial remained missing._

"This is where the text ends," finished Daphne. "It seems to be about the origin of the demons. The last sentence was underlined several times, by the way."

"Then that seems to have been important to the one who translated it," Harry mused aloud. "Otherwise, it sounded similar to the other legends and fairy tales that we've read so far. It's probably just an old story…"

"But isn't there a grain of truth in every story?" Daphne interjected. "And how did Valeydis say? The whole world is made of stories."

"That would at least explain why Death wouldn't accept Valeydis' soul." Harry started to pace up and down the room, thinking carefully. "I wonder what the Insignia mentioned were, and the trial the text was talking about."

"Maybe there's more in the books," said Daphne. "After all, that was just the translation of a single page. How good is your Sumerian, Harry?"

Harry returned her mischievous smile. "Not so good that I would be able to translate two books in the rest of the night." Quite the contrary, he added in his mind.

Daphne sat down at the table, dipping a feather in an inkwell. "Then we first copy as much as we can and translate tomorrow."

"Why copy?" asked Harry.

"We mustn't risk the staff noticing that the books are missing," Daphne replied, looking at him with pity. "So, I'm afraid you have to bring the books back before morning."

Groaning, Harry also took parchment, quill and ink. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

From then on, this procedure defined Harry's and Daphne's stay in the library. Every night, Harry snuck into the restricted area and took out a book or two. Sometimes, however, he had to be a lot more careful when the Minotaur guards did not sleep for once, but so far everything had gone well. They then copied as many pages as possible for several hours before Harry returned the books before dawn. They went to breakfast, joked with Ganda and Klak and went to bed for a few hours before looking for a quiet place to translate the written texts.

They made very slow progress. Above all, they learned a lot about the history of individual demons –the names mentioned by Valeydis also came up again and again and their atrocities throughout the ages made their blood run cold – but since the fall of the Roman Empire, the reports about the demons became less and less. Apparently, it was indeed true that the demons, at least the most powerful of them, have perished and fallen into oblivion.

Again and again, Death was described as a mystical figure. Numerous ancient religions had worshiped him as a kind of deity, which was difficult for Harry to imagine. In any case, no one in England believed in anything like that. The only thing faintly reminiscent of such a personified portrayal of Death was the fairy tale he and Daphne had come across last year.

They also learned a lot about soul bonds, even though the knowledge about them had apparently also been largely lost over time. Harry suspected that Valeydor must have been reading similar books like they did one thousand years ago when he was looking for a way to end Valeydis' slavery. In the end, he had succeeded, against all odds. His determination was also Harry's and Daphne's inspiration. They wouldn't give up until they found a solution!

Nevertheless, they noticed how they became increasingly frustrated. Despite all the knowledge they encountered, they found no information on how to save a soul doomed by Death and let it die. It was enough to drive them to despair.

The days passed for Harry as if in a trance. Every day was like the other, and he hadn't seen the sky and the sun in a long time. Their entire daily routine was determined by the artificial light in the library. Despite their previous intentions, they had not yet visited Grimalkin Lane; they were too busy with their studies. And when they weren't working or eating in the dining room, they slept, albeit far too short. Not even on her birthday did Daphne want to pause, which is why it was a much more joyless day than the year before. Nevertheless, she was delighted about the snow globe that he gave her, which contained small figures of themselves.

However, he also noticed how Daphne's dark circles grew deeper and deeper and his reflection also looked pretty exhausted. He knew they couldn't go on like this for long.

Thus, it came as no surprise to Harry when one night he suddenly heard a loud snore from the desk. Looking up from his place on the bed, he saw Daphne's head slumped on a thick book. She had overexerted herself, Harry thought concerned.

He cleared the writing utensils and scrolls he had copied over the past few hours, before stepping to Daphne. Tenderly, he grabbed her under her legs and behind her back to carry her to the now free bed. He gently put her down, covering her petite body with the blanket.

She looked so peaceful when she slept, Harry thought, smiling. But also so incredibly exhausted. Tomorrow they'd take a day off, he decided. Every now and then they had to pay attention to their own well-being.

* * *

"Harry," Daphne's panicked voice ripped him out of sleep. "We overslept!"

Harry had to blink several times until he could see Daphne's blurry figure next to him. Half-straightened and with disheveled hair, she looked down at him. "What's wrong?" he asked with a yawn.

"It's already ten o'clock! And why are we in bed in the first place?"

It took Harry a few moments to think clearly again. Although he was a little tired, he felt as well rested as he hadn't been for a long time. What a wonderful feeling.

"You fell asleep," he replied, putting on his glasses. "Then I put you in bed."

"But –" Daphne started, but was interrupted by her own stomach, which growled loudly.

Harry grinned at his girlfriend. "I see you're hungry. How unusual. We should go eat something!"

"But breakfast was only served until 8," replied Daphne, apparently confused by Harry's composure, which Harry found incredibly cute.

He leaned over to Daphne, kissing her softly on the lips. "Today we'll treat ourselves to something better than the disgusting food here," he whispered. Good thing Ganda didn't hear his words, he added in his mind before continuing with a smile, "We're going to have a day off today. No back talk!" He had already seen Daphne wanting to protest. "We deserve a break and you especially. We'll go out today."

Surprise fell on Daphne's face. "Out?"

"Yes, let's get ready and then get out of here," Harry replied, swinging out of bed. "I'm already hungry."

Just at that moment, Daphne's stomach growled again, making Harry laugh loudly.

* * *

It felt like his first visit to Diagon Alley, Harry thought as they stepped out of the library. Granted, Grimalkin Lane looked very different with its many sandstone buildings and really much more manifold, magical beings, but it was exactly the same atmosphere and liveliness.

It was a hustle and bustle, so Harry quickly took Daphne's hand. They saw humans, centaurs, goblins, Lutins and many more hybrid creatures. Harry felt like he was looking at more animal faces than human countenances, something he had never experienced in England. He even saw a figure that seemed to consist only of flames. Voices in dozens of different languages came from everywhere. He felt like he was in a bazaar from the Arabian Nights.

As two gorgeous, lightly dressed nymphs passed them, Harry forced himself to look away. There was no need to make Daphne angry.

However, his girlfriend marveled at their surroundings. "Harry, that's incredible," she exclaimed, squeezing his arm. "Just look at the sky."

Harry looked up, seeing a cloudless, bright blue sky, and the sun's rays warmed his face. However, he also knew that this was just an illusion, because they were deep underground. "It's definitely very powerful magic," he said. "Even more impressive than the Great Hall at Hogwarts."

"One wonders what else there is in the world," murmured Daphne.

Harry squeezed her hand. "At some point we will see all of this, all countries of the world." For his words, he was rewarded with a beautiful smile that made his heart sing.

From a Faun at a food stall, they bought a large bag of candied dates that just tasted delicious. After their greatest hunger had been satisfied and they also stocked up with new cash at the local Gringotts branch, the couple set out to explore the magical district of Alexandria.

There was really everything you could imagine. Shops for books, magical artifacts, Egyptian robes, beautiful antique jewelry – Harry quietly asked the seller for his contact details – and even for flying carpets. Harry wondered if Daphne might like flying on such a carpet more than on a broom, but she did not seem to like the idea. Most of all, she said that she didn't want to spend her money on another flying object.

They even came across a magical cinema where Muggle films were shown every night. Harry knew immediately that he wanted to see such a film at least once during their stay, after all, he had never been to the cinema. He just wondered how best to explain to a pure-blood like Daphne what a movie was. A plan was made in his head...

At lunchtime they both ate a large bowl of delicious fruit ice cream. And since they really had more than enough of the brown grout in the library, they stopped in at a restaurant in the late afternoon that looked insanely expensive. The pigeons and quails served there, however, were indeed extremely delicate, which justified the horrendous price.

Overall, it was a wonderful day for Harry and Daphne and a pleasant break from their everyday life. Harry was especially pleased that they could just be two thirteen or fourteen-year-old teenagers who didn't stand out in the crowd. There was no suspicious murmur, no fearful looks or hateful visages. They could just be Harry and Daphne.

They were still beaming as they stepped back into the library just after seven. Harry took Daphne's hand, before rushing towards the dining room because he had a plan for their evening.

Once there, they saw their new friends Ganda and Klak eating the "stew" (never would Harry voluntarily call it a stew) as if it actually tasted good to them.

"Ah, there are our two lovebirds," Ganda called when she looked up and saw them hurrying over. "I was already wondering where you went. Haven't even seen you today."

"We spent the day in Grimalkin Lane," said Harry, grinning, and sat down next to the Lutin. Daphne did the same.

"And how did you like the second most beautiful place in Alexandria?" asked Ganda.

"It was incredible," Harry replied, recounting what they had experienced and done. Daphne added her own impressions and observations, while Ganda and Klak just listened with a smile.

"Seems like you like it better here than at your home," Klak laughed when they were finished with their story.

"Who can blame them?" commented Ganda, waving her fox tail. "Alexandria is and remains the greatest city in the world."

"I think that's because Alexandria has always been a melting pot of cultures," said Daphne thoughtfully. "A wide variety of magical cultures and species have been mingling here since ancient times. That's very different than in England. You don't even shy away from adapting Muggle technology. We've even seen a ... Harry, what was the name of the thing we saw before we went to eat ice cream?"

"Cinema," Harry answered her question with a laugh. That was also the cue Harry had been waiting for. "Hey, Ganda, Klak, would you like to go to the cinema with us today?" he asked their friends. "We still have three-quarters of an hour before the films begin."

Klak looked thoughtful. "I haven't been to the cinema in ages." He smiled timidly. "All the work, you know..."

"Then it's time for a little break," Harry urged. "It will definitely be fun. Daphne and I have never been to the cinema and definitely want to experience it."

"Me too," interjected Ganda. "I recently read about the Lumière brothers in a Muggle book. That sounded exciting." Her fox tail wagged even faster than before.

"Okay, you convinced me," said Klak, laughing. "Count me in."

"Perfect," Harry replied with a grin. "Then let's go so we can still get good seats."

The four got up and headed for the exit.

"I just hope that there won't be a fox hunt," murmured Ganda. "That already ruined 'Pride and Prejudice' for me."

…

Ganda's wish came true, even if that did not stop her from knocking certain aspects of the film.

"These hyenas were really hideous," she said with a shudder when they left the cinema two hours later. "Disgusting beasts, but this head cat was also nasty, what was his name again?"

"Scar," Daphne replied, "because of the eye. But in the end, he got what he deserved. Best part of the whole film in my opinion."

Harry was not surprised. He hadn't known what to expect when they decided on the film, but it had touched Harry more than he would have thought. He even had to shed a few tears on a certain scene, which Daphne hadn't missed. She hadn't let go of his hand since. How good that he had not had to go to the bathroom.

It had been a bit weird seeing a film about talking lions when there had been several creatures with lion heads and long manes just next to them. Sometimes he had not known whether the lion's roar had come from the film or from the audience.

He only hoped that his parents also watched over him in death. There was something comforting about the idea. As if Daphne could hear his thoughts, she tightened her grip on his hand, and Harry smiled gratefully at her.

"I liked the songs," Klak said, before starting to sing. "Hakuna Matata, what a wonderful phrase. Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze…"

The others started laughing loudly as they slowly made their way back to the library.

* * *

Lovingly, Daphne looked at Harry's sleeping face. He had only wanted to lie down for a short time yesterday before sneaking into the restricted area, but then hadn't woken up again. Daphne had just let him sleep, sitting on a few translations before finally going to bed as well.

Harry often told her that she overstrained herself, but so did he. Together they had been able to examine the most promising sources in the past few weeks and had learned a lot about soul magic and death, but they had not yet achieved a real breakthrough, had not yet been able to find out how to outwit Death and save Valeydis' soul. Still, Harry deserved some rest and she would make sure he had a wonderful day today.

She stroked his hair one last time and kissed his forehead before getting up from the bed. "Happy birthday, Harry," she whispered. "I love you so much."

With that, Daphne left their small bedchamber, full of anticipation for a new day in her life that was so much more worth living than she could ever have dreamed of.

* * *

When Harry woke up, he felt that something was missing. Groping beside him, he noticed that Daphne was not lying next to him. Immediately, he was awake and jumped up.

He was in their bedchamber, but there was no sign of Daphne. However, on the desk he saw a small package and a card. A delicious smell came from the package and his stomach reacted with a loud growl.

Curious, Harry grabbed the card, reading Daphne's familiar handwriting.

_You looked far too peaceful to wake you up. I hope you wake up well-rested, you deserve it so much. On the table I also put something to eat for you that I bought in Grimalkin Lane. I hope you like it. I'll be waiting for you in our usual place._

_Forever Yours,_

_Daphne xxx_

_PS: Happy birthday, darling_

Smiling, Harry put the card on the table. What had he done to deserve such a caring girlfriend?

With another growl, his stomach reminded him of how hungry he was, so he opened the package. Flatbread, tameia, dates and baklava came to light, exactly what he needed now. He started to eat with relish, and it really tasted like heaven on earth.

After eating and freshening up, he set out to find Daphne, but he knew exactly where to go. She had spoken of their usual place and by that she could only mean the reading room they had come across a few weeks ago. It was a beautiful place with a kind of artificial garden and a fountain in the middle. A place that pulsed with magic.

And indeed, he saw Daphne sitting with her back in his direction as he entered the room. She did not seem to have noticed him, at least she was not looking up from her book as he stepped behind her.

"Oh, Daph," he said sadly when he realized what Daphne was reading.

Daphne startled, before turning to Harry. When she noticed his eyes on the open book, she slouched her shoulders. "I have to try it at least," she said so quietly that Harry almost didn't understand her.

Sitting down next to his girlfriend, he hugged her while he gently closed the book on infertility.

"I know, Daph," he whispered.

They spent several minutes in this position until Daphne finally broke away from him, smiling. However, some unshed tears still shimmered in her eyes.

"Now again in person," she said. "Happy birthday, Harry." With that, she leaned forward to kiss him. Harry buried his hand in her long, soft hair as he gently returned the kiss. They didn't stop until they both had to gasp for air.

Daphne then took her bag, handing Harry a large, rolled-up paper. "My gift. I know it's nothing special and I could understand if –"

"It's beautiful," Harry interrupted her after unrolling the paper. It was a watercolor painting of the two of them looking at the stars on the astronomy tower. Harry noticed that the picture was covered with several spells, so it would never break or fade.

"You like it?" Daphne asked with an insecure smile. "It's my first real picture and I know that it's not perfect, but I wanted to give you something personal..."

"It's perfect for me," Harry replied, hugging his girlfriend again. "And most of all, I see how much love you put into it. Thank you, Daph. I love you!"

"And I love you!"

Another long kiss ensued. Eventually, Daphne jumped up, dragging Harry along. "Let's go to the Muggle town today," she called. "On our first day, we couldn't really look at it."

Harry laughed and followed his girlfriend, who seemed to shake with joy. So, they would behave like typical English tourists today, he thought cheerfully.

* * *

And that's exactly what they did all day. They mingled with the crowds of tourists, took part in a sightseeing tour, bought souvenirs and ate overpriced food in a mediocre restaurant. But they had fun, and that's all they wanted.

Harry particularly liked the harbor tour they attended in the afternoon. Finally, they could both see the sea up close and feel the breeze of the ocean on their faces, even if the water in the basin was anything but clean. It was a start though, at least.

Eventually evening came and Harry and Daphne found a cozy spot at the harbor, from where they could watch the setting sun while the water of the sea gently splashed against the quay wall.

Harry had put his arm around Daphne, and her head lay on his shoulder. It was a beautiful moment, and Harry hoped that it would never end.

"Do we really have to go back?" Daphne asked quietly at one point. "Can't we just leave everything behind? We don't have to go back to Hogwarts to help Fawkes. And we have enough money that we could just travel the world..."

Harry turned to Daphne, looking into her blue eyes, which shimmered with longing. "I would really like that," he replied gently. "But Dumbledore and all the others would never allow that. They would never leave us in peace. And I ... I don't want to give them the satisfaction of thinking that we fled from them..."

"You and your damn pride," sighed Daphne. "But I understand you. Sometimes I just like to dream a bit."

Harry brushed a strand of hair from her face. "And it is a wonderful dream. One day we'll live this dream. I ... I think you can leave Hogwarts after the OWLs. So two more years, Daph, then we can be free."

"Two years?" Daphne asked hopefully.

Harry smiled at his partner and lover. "Yes, two years, I promise."

* * *

"No! This is impossible! You're dead!" the man gasped as he shrank away in panic.

"Igor, Igor, Igor," the mysterious figure chided him. "How could I be dead when I stand here in front of you? No, I'm more alive than ever. And I'm here to tell you that our Lord has a task for you..."

* * *

**Next chapter: **Phantom Menace

**Preview:**

_"Be careful. Evil looms over you, I can feel it in my tail."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We know that Harry's wish for two quiet years is unlikely to come true … The next chapter they will return to Hogwarts for their fourth year of school.
> 
> For the character Ganda, I was inspired by the books of Bernhard Hennen, even if she has a slightly different personality there. Hennen is my favorite author and I can only recommend his books to everyone! I think the first of his books from "The Saga of the Elven" have also been translated into English.
> 
> The movie they saw in the cinema was, of course, "The Lion King", but I am sure that most people have recognized that. In my childhood it was one of my favorite films, which is why I wanted to include it, especially since I think it contains some interesting themes. I know that the film actually came out in autumn, but here it either came to the cinema a few months earlier or the magical cinemas got it earlier xD
> 
> I look forward to your comments!


	22. Phantom Menace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the wonderful comments on the previous chapter!
> 
> And many thanks to my great beta reader Verlor on fanfiction. net (id: 11113787)!
> 
> Have fun with this chapter! Read and review!

**Chapter 22 – Phantom Menace**

With a severe pain in his forehead, Harry opened his eyes. Immediately, his hand went to his scar, which was still pulsing dolorously. What was happening, he wondered. His scar hadn't hurt in so long. Then why now?

"Harry, what's wrong?" he heard Daphne's sleepy voice beside him.

Harry had to smile. Nothing got past her. His girlfriend always seemed to know when he wasn't feeling well. Their dream connection certainly played a role as well, even if it wasn't so pronounced if they slept in the same bed and could therefore directly hold and comfort each other.

He felt Daphne sit up next to him, but he could not see her. They were still in their bedchamber in the Library of Alexandria and everything was pitch-black. It had to be in the middle of the night. He knew Daphne didn't like the darkness, but Harry was all too familiar with it after spending so many hours, and sometimes even days, in his cupboard. May the Dursleys burn in hell when their time had come.

"Nothing, Daph," he murmured. He didn't want her to worry. However, he didn't want to lie to her either, so he continued quietly, "I just woke up because my scar hurt. Probably it's just –"

He didn't get to finish the sentence. As soon as he mentioned his aching scar, Daphne leaned forward, putting her hand on his forehead. Her palm felt so cool, Harry thought. Cool and pleasant. Like Daphne. Slowly, the pain subsided.

"Your scar hurts?" Daphne asked, and the concern in her voice was obvious.

Harry sighed. He could all too well imagine Daphne's worried look, which she was probably giving him right now. He had seen it far too often. Pictures came up in front of his mind's eye. Memories of tears on his face and blows on his chest...

"Not anymore," he replied as calmly as possible to reassure Daphne, while it was her cool palm that gave himself relief. He straightened up so that their faces almost touched and gently squeezed her free hand. "All is well, really," he continued. "It doesn't hurt anymore. I probably had just another nightmare."

"But did you have a nightmare?" Daphne asked further. Apparently, his attempts at reassurance had been unsuccessful.

"I ... I don't know," Harry answered hesitantly. "I can't remember anything."

As was often the case when he did his Occlumency exercises and emptied his mind before bed, because he and Daphne had intensified their sleep preparations after their numerous nightmares in the past year. For different reasons, they had both been haunted by their parents' hateful visages and venom-spitting tongues. And again and again, he had seen Black's bloody head…

Harry shook his own head. That was in the past and no longer mattered. May Daphne's parents and Black burn in hell as well.

"You can't remember?" Daphne repeated his words.

"No, but I'm sure it wasn't something unusual," he replied. "We've read about it, curse scars can still hurt after many years. All's well, Daph. Let's lie down again. Tomorrow will be a long day."

With tender vehemence, he pushed Daphne back onto the mattress, before laying down next to her. He would have liked to see her face at that moment, but they were not allowed to do magic and he did not feel like getting up and lighting a lamp. So, he felt content with just taking Daphne in his arms and stroking her hair soothingly. "I love you, Daphne," he whispered as he gently kissed her forehead.

"I ... I love you too," Daphne replied doubtfully.

Harry knew that her doubts were not related to their love, but his reassurance. "All's well," he muttered once again, even if he thought he could hear a fearful scream fading away. But he was probably just imagining it all. He's just been reading too many demon stories lately. There was no need to worry. All was well.

* * *

Yawning, Harry and Daphne walked past the marble pillars, pulling their two suitcases behind them. Neither of them had been able to sleep properly last night. Thus, they were extremely tired and dark-eyed while they were leaving the library that had been their home for the past two months.

However, everything came to an end at some point, and this also applied to their vacation or rather research stay in Alexandria. In two days, they would be back on the train to Hogwarts to spend another school year in the place Harry loved and hated at the same time.

He could probably say the same about Alexandria. He loved that he could spend so much time with Daphne. He also loved their trips to Grimalkin Lane and the Muggle town. On top of this, he was pleased to have met Ganda and Klak, whom he by now saw as kind of friends. Which brought his total number of friends to five, along with Daphne, Hagrid and Dobby. If he was generous, maybe McGonagall, Flitwick and Lupin. He laughed inside. Voldemort's daughter, a half-giant, a werewolf and several non-human beings – what an exquisite circle of friends he had.

No, there had really been a lot that he had enjoyed during their stay and for which he would always keep this summer in good memory. It was his nighttime excursions, the hours of copying ancient texts and, above all, the endless poring over dictionaries to translate these ancient texts, which made Harry partially condemn this place. And for what? They hadn't made any progress on their quest to save Valeydis' soul. They had read tons of interesting, but often simply disgusting, writings, but they hadn't been able to find the information for which they had come to Alexandria in the first place.

He still shuddered when he thought of some of the rituals they had read about. Vile, repulsive atrocities. He wasn't interested in how you could fragment your soul - who would even come up with such a stupid idea of destroying something as pure and precious as one's own soul? No, the soul was deeply sacred and only a fool would deliberately maim it. Hadn't Valeydor and Valeydis even shown what harmony and grandeur could be in the union of two souls – that is, the complete opposite of such wickedness?

At the thought of the two lovers, Harry had to smile. How had Fawkes fared in the last few weeks? Not once since their pact last summer had so much time passed without seeing him at least from time to time. First in the mausoleum on the Greengrass estate and then in Hogwarts, when he had sometimes appeared in the Room of Requirement to watch them practice. Harry resolved to ask Dobby later how often the phoenix had visited the two bodies wrapped in a stasis spell.

"Hey, I hope you don't want to just leave without saying goodbye to us, do you?" came suddenly a voice that Harry had become all too familiar with.

Smirking, he turned around and looked down, right into Ganda's accusingly sparkling fox eyes. Next to her stood Klak, also suppressing a yawn; presumably he had pulled an all-nighter again.

"How low you think of us, Ganda," he replied, amused. "Of course we would have been looking for you right away to say goodbye."

Ganda pulled her flews up in a smile. "Of course you would. You're well-bred humans, aren't you?"

"We'd like to stay longer," Daphne interjected. "But unfortunately, our school starts again in two days. And we have to be there." She turned to Klak. "Hey Klak, what do we actually have to pay?"

"Wait a minute," Klak called, rushing to the counter. He took out a thick book and opened it. "Yes, yes," he said as he scanned the lines. "2 months Search Ball, plus board and lodging ... ermm, that's exactly 250 galleons."

Harry and Daphne exchanged a look. They had already expected such a sum, but still thought it was usury. Their accommodation and food were definitely not worth the price. Perhaps next time they should take a room in Grimalkin Lane, even if that would have made the nightly sneaking campaigns much more difficult since the entrance portal was closed at night. And while the Search Ball was undoubtedly an excellent magical achievement, it somehow felt unfair that access to this unique treasure of knowledge was such an expensive affair. Harry sighed and took out a little sack with jingling gold coins.

After paying their bill, the four friends looked at each other expectantly. They all knew that the time to say goodbye had come, for at least a year.

"So, Harry, Daphne," Klak finally spoke first. "Get home safely and look after yourself. Especially you, Harry. I don't like what happened at the World Cup."

Harry immediately thought of the newspaper reports about the rampaging Death Eaters and the horrible image of the Dark Mark. He didn't like that either.

"The Death Eaters are still out there, Harry," Klak continued gravely. "And they'd love to get their hands on you. So –"

"Huh? What do you mean? "asked Ganda, confused. "What do these evil wizards have to do with Harry?"

Harry felt Daphne grab his hand as Klak stared at Ganda in bewilderment. "Are you joking?" he said. "Harry – Harry Potter! Does that name ring a bell?"

However, Ganda continued to look at him in confusion. Harry, meanwhile, felt pretty uncomfortable. His fame wasn't something he was happy about. Daphne squeezed his hand and Harry smiled slightly at her.

Klak sighed. "Unbelievable," he murmured. "Harry is famous. As a baby, he defeated their dark lord over there. Of course, his followers are out of sorts with him."

Understanding emerged on Ganda's animal features before she suddenly looked embarrassed at the floor. "Modern history has never been my best subject," she admitted quietly. A few awkward seconds of silence passed before Ganda suddenly raised her head again, looking right at Harry. "Now that makes even more sense!" she exclaimed.

"What makes sense?" asked Harry.

"My hunch. Klak is right. Be careful. Evil looms over you, I can feel it in my tail."

Harry had rarely seen Ganda so seriously before, and Daphne beside him tensed. To lighten the mood again, he asked with a laugh, "Since when do you have clairvoyant skills, Ganda? Or rather your tail?"

Ganda snorted offended, clenching her hands into fists. "We Lutins have always been more connected to magic than you ignorant humans," she replied. "Only because of your wooden sticks do you always think that you are oh so much better and greater than –"

"It's okay," Harry tried to calm her down. "It's okay. I understand. We humans are stupid and ignorant." An assessment that he would even largely agree with. "We'll take your worries seriously, Ganda. And yours too, Klak." He looked at the minotaur, who nodded to him. "We will take care of ourselves."

Ganda breathed in and out several times before continuing in a calmer voice, "Yes, take care. Otherwise I will come to England and give you a kick in the arse."

"I'll make sure Harry takes care of himself," Daphne said with a smile. "And Harry is taking care of me. That's how we always do it."

Ganda nodded in satisfaction. "That's good. Then it's probably time to say goodbye now. I was happy to meet both of you. And I hope we'll see each other again next summer."

"That would be nice," Harry replied. "We'll let you know if we –" He noticed Daphne's warning gaze. "Um, yes we will let you know when we know if we have another school project for next summer."

Ganda and Klak exchanged a look before they both shook their heads.

"We know that you two weren't here for a school project," said Klak.

"Exactly," Ganda continued. "But because you didn't seem to want to tell the real reason, we didn't want to ask. We won't do it now either. But..." She hesitated briefly. "But maybe one day you will trust us enough and you can tell us why you were really here."

Harry froze. They knew all along that they had lied? What else did they know? Would they tell anyone about it?

"It was a research project," Daphne's cold voice cut the air. "And if you don't ask us about it, we don't have to lie to you."

Harry frowned. Daphne behaved as if they were back at Hogwarts. So their nice break was really over.

There was an uncomfortable silence as the four friends eyed each other attentively. Finally, Ganda nodded slowly. "I see. Then take care, right?"

"Yes. Bye, Ganda," Harry replied, trying to smile. "Bye, Klak."

"Bye, Harry, Daphne."

They made their farewells before Harry and Daphne took their suitcases again and stepped out into the bright sunlight.

* * *

The Hogwarts Express sparkled majestically in the sun as they appeared on Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. Apart from Harry, Daphne and Dobby, however, almost no one was there yet.

"Dobby gets the luggage from Mr. Harry and Miss Daphne," Dobby squeaked, before disappearing with a loud bang.

Harry was extremely grateful to the little house-elf for all his efforts. Not only had he looked after Daphne's house all summer, but he had also bought their school supplies in Diagon Alley. They were supposed to bring dress robes with them this school year, but they had postponed that until they found out the exact occasion – and whether participation in it would be compulsory.

There was a loud bang, and Dobby reappeared on the platform, next to him two large, heavy trunks.

"Thanks, Dobby," said Harry, smiling. "You're really great."

Dobby's bat-like ears straightened with joy. "Of course, Harry Potter sir. Have fun at Hogwarts."

Harry and Daphne said goodbye to Dobby and soon they were both alone with their luggage, while the few other people on the platform gave them suspicious looks.

"Ah, do you know what I'm really looking forward to?" Harry asked his girlfriend as they strode towards the red train.

A slight smile played on Daphne's lips. "I can imagine it. Let me guess: magic?"

"Exactly!" Harry replied. "Finally, we can do magic again!"

That was really something he had missed a lot over the summer. There had been an absolute ban on magic in the library that they'd rather not have broken. And extensive magic in Grimalkin Lane full of people and magical creatures would probably not have been a wise idea either. All summer long, Harry had felt a strange tweak in his hand, almost like withdrawal symptoms from an addiction. At least, they had been able to spend yesterday training and dueling, even if Harry's butt still hurt a little from a nasty curse that Daphne had once caught him with. Not that he didn't pay her back later...

With those memories, Harry had to laugh again. Life really didn't seem as bad as he had sometimes thought in the past. And they would also somehow survive another school year at Hogwarts with their stupid classmates. After all, they were able to use magic again, extensive and unlimited, at least hidden in the Room of Requirement. It would be preferable if their teachers did not find out what kind of spells they cast in there…

"Now you remind me of what you were like when we were on this platform the first time," laughed Daphne. "You were so full of anticipation. It was kind of cute."

"Someone had to. You were too busy being cold and farouche."

The remark brought him a slap on the arm. "Prat. I didn't really know you at the time."

"Well, do you know me now?" Harry asked with an arched eyebrow.

Daphne grinned at him. "I think I know you better now than you know yourself, Mr. Potter."

"That pleases me no end," Harry replied with a grin. By now, they had reached the rearmost wagon. "Would the future Mrs. Potter then do me the honor of accompanying me on another train ride to Hogwarts?"

Daphne's face beamed with joy at his words. "Of course, Mr. Potter. What do the authors say? _Ride or die._"

Harry returned her smile and together they dragged their trunks onto the train. As usual, they sat in one of the rear compartments and watched over the next hour how more and more students and parents arrived on the platform. They watched heartbreaking farewell scenes and joyful reunions, and Harry daydreamed about himself and Daphne, how they would one day bid goodbye to their own children. Probably not in England though. Was there a magic school in Egypt?

Eventually, the Hogwarts Express began to move, towards the north and the Scottish mountains.

Daphne had stretched out on the bench – her head in Harry's lap – while they both read in different books. Daphne's novels were often far too cheesy for Harry's taste. Thus, he preferred to read the book on curses and counter-curses that Lupin had given him for his birthday because apparently that would be the subject matter this school year. Harry had already mastered almost all of the spells in the book, but it could not hurt to know what their classmates would be up to this year.

However, their quiet reading was suddenly interrupted when the compartment door was torn open. Harry looked up from his book just to look into the petrified faces of the infamous golden Gryffindor trio, who seemed as surprised to see them as Harry. Daphne straightened up, wand in hand, while the air seemed to crackle with tension.

"Let's go," Granger finally whispered, trying to drag Weasley behind her.

Weasley, however, kept still as he glared at Harry. Harry returned his threatening looks equally, his hand now also around his wand. Hadn't Weasley learned his lesson from last year? If the bastard ever laid a finger on Daphne again…

Ultimately, Weasley gave in to the urging of Granger and Longbottom and the three Gryffindors left their compartment, of course without closing the door behind them. Harry got up and closed it.

"That was ... strange," said Daphne.

Harry nodded. "That it was. But as long as they leave us alone, I also leave them alone."

"But we have to be careful," Daphne replied thoughtfully. "His eyes were full of hatred. I've seen that look myself often enough."

Harry sat down next to his girlfriend, putting his arms around her.

More than an hour passed before they were disturbed again. When the compartment door was opened this time, they looked into the assembled faces of their male Slytherin classmates and maybe the female ones were behind them, too. Crabbe and Goyle's bodies were so fat now that it was difficult to say.

In addition to the gorillas with heavy bones, Malfoy, Nott and Zabini also looked into their compartment.

Harry found himself wistful for a moment when he saw Blaise. If they weren't in Slytherin, they might have become friends considering his first beautiful evening at Hogwarts. The next morning, however, that dream had been over, and Blaise had chosen the opposite side. But Daphne would have suffered in every other house, and he would have never deserted her. Not then, and certainly not now. No, his life wasn't perfect, but in retrospect he wouldn't change a thing.

Harry eyed their fellow Slytherins curiously. As usual, Malfoy stood in the middle of his lackeys. What was new, however, was the contemptuous look Malfoy gave him and Daphne. What had happened to him, Harry wondered. Had Malfoy forgotten how pathetic he had lost to him on his last attempt at rebellion? And back then he already had the support of all the other boys. Since then, however, he and Daphne had only gotten more powerful, which he strongly doubted applied to Malfoy and the others.

With some feeling of satisfaction, Harry thought that if they wanted to, he and Daphne could easily send the Slytherins before them to kingdom come. But he didn't want to, unless they were attacked. With Daphne, however, he wasn't so sure, seeing her annoyed expression.

"What do you want?" Harry asked the intruders as he sat up in his seat, his fingers gripping his wand, ready to attack. Or to defend, depending on what would happen now.

Malfoy snorted. That was also new. "You feel great, Potter, don't you?" he hissed. "But just wait. Soon your arrogance will be over. Soon everyone will know again where they belong."

With that, Malfoy turned and disappeared down the aisle, the other Slytherins in tow.

Harry and Daphne exchanged a questioning look.

"What was that about?" Harry muttered, shaking his head.

"I haven't the faintest idea," Daphne replied. "Watch out tonight! And strengthen your protective spells. If anything happens, I will be by your side in a matter of seconds."

"I know, Daph," Harry replied with a loving smile as he closed the compartment door. This time he also cast spells on it so that they wouldn't be disturbed again.

Sitting next to Daphne, he kissed her on her soft, intoxicating lips as wide grain fields flashed past the windows.

…

When they finally arrived in Hogsmeade in pitch-black darkness, all good weather had long since passed. It was raining and storming like Harry had rarely seen before. What a warm welcome. Harry and Daphne cast rain-repelling spells, before hurrying hand in hand to the carriages, which set off with a great lurch.

Accompanied by a loud roll of thunder, they passed the castle gate, which was flanked with statues of winged boards, and reached the stairs that led up to the large oak front doors. Much more relaxed than the other students, who wanted to escape from the storm in panic, Harry and Daphne stepped into the cavernous, torch-lit entrance hall of Hogwarts.

Without pity, Harry looked at the other students, who were trying to wring out their wet hair and clothes. Maybe they should have rather spent their time learning useful spells instead of spreading rumors and lies about him.

He saw Daphne smile mockingly. "No malicious joy", he muttered to her in amusement as he took her hand and approached the Great Hall. He had gotten hungry during the long train ride and it already smelled of all kinds of delicacies.

"Malicious joy? I? You must have me confused with another Daphne."

Harry laughed but stopped abruptly when all of his alarm bells started ringing – at just the right moment.

Several round, red objects fell from the ceiling onto the heads of the unsuspecting pupils. Harry and Daphne, however, responded at lightning speed. With a flick of his wand, Harry threw the objects back in the direction they had come from, while Daphne conjured a large umbrella that protected them both from the masses of water pouring down on the students when the water bombs – Harry had by now recognized what the round objects were – burst on the ceiling.

The other students, however, weren't as responsive and were drenched from head to toe for the second time after the previous cloudburst, while the sardonic laughing of the Poltergeist Peeves resounded high above them.

Amused, Harry and Daphne turned away from the scene, walking to the Great Hall, from which a furious Professor McGonagall stormed. Shortly afterwards, they heard the teacher yelling at Peeves, trying to stop him. Apparently in vain, however, given the sound of more bursting water bombs and screeching students.

In the hall, which was as beautifully decorated as at each beginning of a new school year, Professor Lupin was waiting for them, looking cheerfully. At first, Harry was a bit confused, since their defense teacher was usually a pretty serious person, but then he remembered that Lupin had been a kind of prankster himself, together with his friends, including his father. He preferred to deliberately exclude Black from that train of thought.

"Harry, Daphne," the professor greeted them. "How was your summer? In any case, 10 points for Slytherin, for quick and impressive magic."

"Thank you, professor," Harry replied. "Our summer was nice, but unfortunately it passed far too quickly. By the way, congratulations on being the first defense teacher in ages to be here for more than a year. I'm very happy about that." Harry was serious. Lupin was a much better teacher than Quirrel or Lockhart had been.

A proud smile settled on Lupin's face. "Thanks, Harry. That means a lot to me."

They left Lupin and went to their usual places at the very end of the Slytherin table. As usual, the other Slytherins kept a clear distance from them. All quiet on the Hogwarts Front, Harry thought, remembering a book he'd read some time ago. Above them, flashes of lightning kept illuminating the hall.

Soon, Harry's attention turned to other things. As always, he enjoyed the Sorting Hat's song. Somehow the hat had a special place in his heart, as it stood for his new life in the wizarding world, which had begun just three years ago.

He clapped politely at each of the sorted first years, after all, he had once been a nervous eleven-year-old himself. And he remembered how uncomfortable he had felt when almost no one had clapped after coming to Slytherin. However, none of the new first years wanted to sit next to him or Daphne. What a shame.

After the sorting ceremony and the as always delicious banquet, the evening began to take an unusual turn. First, there was fierce protest from the student body when Dumbledore announced that the Inter-House Quidditch-Cup would not take place this school year. Harry, however, couldn't care less. He loved to fly, but he wasn't interested in Quidditch. He wouldn't know which team to cheer on anyway.

The protest was replaced by excitement when Dumbledore subsequently announced that Hogwarts would host the Triwizard Tournament this year. Harry had read about it once and was able to understand why this excited the other students so much, but otherwise he did not really care about that announcement either. However, maybe that would draw attention to something different than him, unlike the last two years. That would be a welcome change at least.

After the welcome feast, Daphne did not seem to want to let go of his hand, so tightly did she clasp his fingers. Harry did not complain though. He, too, was saddened that after two months they had to sleep in different dormitories again.

Their good-night kiss therefore lasted so long that his roommates were sleeping soundly when Harry entered the dorm later. He was okay with that, Harry thought, as he lay down in his much too lonely bed, before emptying his mind and closing his eyes, even if the feeling of impending calamity simply didn't want to leave him. With the scent of sunflowers and the sight of deep blue eyes, however, a happy smile settled on the facial features of the sleeping Harry.

* * *

"The girls were already asleep as well," said Daphne as they walked by the lake early the next day. It was a wonderful, somewhat cool late summer morning. "And still slept when I left. So two moments in which I didn't have to curse them."

"Probably for the best," Harry laughed. "Not that Snape gets a whiff of it. I want to avoid the bastard as long as possible."

Daphne gave him a mixture of amusement and pity. "Then I'm sorry for telling you that Potions is our first class today."

"Oh snap."

Daphne laughed brightly but stopped when there was a sudden flash of lightning above their heads. If Harry hadn't already experienced that several times before, he would have certainly flinched and grabbed his wand. Now, however, he just looked at Fawkes, who had appeared in the cool morning air, wrapped in smoke.

"Fawkes!" Daphne exclaimed with joy, and Harry also greeted the phoenix with a smile.

Fawkes immediately settled on Daphne's shoulders, from where he looked at her with anticipation. Harry felt queasy.

"Oh Fawkes!" said Daphne sadly. "We're so sorry. We couldn't find anything in Alexandria."

The phoenix hung his head.

"But we'll keep trying," Harry said. "We will continue to search. We will try everything and also go back to Alexandria. We won't give up until we find a solution. I promise you that!"

Daphne's eyes were filled with love and gratitude as she beamed at him.

And Fawkes? With a powerful stroke of his wings, the phoenix rose from Daphne's shoulder and flew to Harry.

He felt like Fawkes' golden eyes were looking to the bottom of his soul. Apparently, the phoenix had to like what he saw, because after a few seconds he gave a benevolent-sounding call, before rubbing his head on Harry's cheek. Harry felt a cozy warmth fill him, sealing their renewed pact.

* * *

In the weeks that followed, Harry and Daphne fell back into their old patterns. In addition to their normal classes, they resumed their private lessons with McGonagall and Flitwick, although the two professors sometimes jokingly remarked that if they continued to learn so quickly, they would soon have nothing to teach them anymore.

Harry was very grateful to the teachers who treated him kindly – besides McGonagall and Flitwick, Lupin and Hagrid were among them – because everyone else treated him either with complete indifference (most of the other professors), sheer hatred (Snape), or a mixture fear and suspiciousness (the other students). So nothing had changed over the summer. Malfoy and Co. also behaved inconspicuously again, even though Harry was still on guard after the scene on the train.

Otherwise, Harry was happy to be able to continue his training with Daphne. Their practice fights were getting fiercer and with anyone else Harry would have been seriously scared of hurting them, but so far nothing had happened.

They also spent more and more time practicing the demonic spells that they could wrest from their secret books, even if their mental connection remained unsteady. So far, half a minute had been the longest period they had been able to do magic together; and only after extensive snogging when Harry felt he was on cloud nine.

Sometimes Fawkes also appeared in their hiding place in the Room of Requirement to watch them practice. In those moments, Harry wished there was some way to communicate properly with him, or best of all with Valeydis. Then they could learn directly from her, rather than from these old books in foreign languages. Unfortunately, this was not possible, and memories didn't help them either.

All in all, the first few weeks of school passed rather uneventfully. It was October 30th when the delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang finally arrived at Hogwarts. A blonde Beauxbatons student with Veela blood in particular was gaped at by Hogwarts' male students, which Harry couldn't understand. He found Daphne more beautiful.

And the female student body drooled over a boy called Viktor Krum. Apparently, he was a celebrated Quidditch star or something. Krum was also strangely mothered by his headmaster, a grim guy with yellow teeth.

Harry and Daphne were just turning away from the crowd that had previously watched the arrival of the flying carriage and magical sailing ship when they saw Lupin beckoning them over.

"Harry, Daphne, how are you?" asked Lupin as they approached him. "Have you already finished your essay on the theory of counter-curses?"

"Of course," they both said at the same time, before grinning at each other.

Lupin, however, did not seem to have heard their answer because he was looking nervously at the ground. "Um, Harry, I wanted to ask you one more thing," he continued. Harry raised an eyebrow. What did Lupin want?

"What do you want to ask me, sir?"

Lupin looked up, taking a deep breath. "I know that last year, on October 31, you visited your parents' grave with Dumbledore. I also know that you asked Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick if they would accompany you this year. Since you can't go alone..."

"So?"

"I ... I would like to come too. On one hand, to be able to protect you too, just in case. On the other hand, I would also like to visit their grave myself, to honor them. Of course ... of course only if that's okay with you, Harry."

Lupin looked at him while Harry thought hard. Lupin had been a friend of his parents. They would certainly be happy to see him. He couldn't forbid a man from visiting his dead friends, could he? After all, Lily and James Potter's life hadn't just consisted of being his parents...

And so it happened that Harry, along with Daphne, Lupin, McGonagall, and Flitwick, entered the cemetery in Godric's Hollow for the third time in his life the next day. Fortunately, no one else seemed to be there, even though Harry could see fresh flowers on his parents' grave.

"Thank you for accompanying me today," Harry turned to the three professors who looked sad, especially Lupin. "But please let me and Daphne go to the grave alone."

Harry and Daphne then approached the marble tombstone hand in hand.

Smiling, they looked down at the flowers on the grave. "They're still being thought of," said Daphne softly.

"Yes," Harry replied. "But mostly because they were murdered by Voldemort. That's what they are to most people. But to me ... to me they are so much more. They're my parents. And I love them."

Daphne hugged him from the side and was just there for him. When the tears finally came, she cried with him. At that moment, they were truly two young souls, bound by their love and grief.

…

Harry had no idea how much time had passed when they stepped back to the waiting teachers. The sun in the sky had definitely moved far to the west. McGonagall blew her nose with a colored handkerchief, apparently she had been weeping too. Lupin, on the other hand, was as white as a sheet, while Flitwick gave him a sympathetic look.

"Thank you for waiting," said Harry sincerely. "If you want, you can also go to the grave."

McGonagall and Flitwick shook their heads slightly, but Lupin went and knelt in front of the tombstone. When his body started to shake, it was obvious that he was crying heavily. At that moment, Harry realized that Lupin had indeed loved his parents and missed them deeply. Maybe he should really try to get to know his parents' last remaining friend...

* * *

"The Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory," called Dumbledore after the goblet's flame had spat out the last piece of parchment. Before that, Krum and the Veela girl had been selected for Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. What a surprise that the two most striking students in their schools were chosen.

Harry and Daphne clapped politely for the Hufflepuff student, while the rest of the hall, which was lit by flickering candles in carved pumpkins this night, broke into applause. Harry, however, was bored. He would much rather have spent the evening alone with Daphne, but participation in this selection ceremony was mandatory, so they had to sit here with the other students.

The applause for Diggory went on so long that Dumbledore needed several attempts to regain attention. "Excellent," the headmaster called happily as the last tumult died down. "We now have our three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you to support your respective champions with all your strength. By cheering on your champion, you can contribute –"

Dumbledore fell silent as the goblet's fire turned red again. All eyes were on the goblet, which wasn't supposed to behave like that, after all, they already had their three champions. A cold shiver ran down Harry's back.

Suddenly, a long flame shot into the air, and borne upon it was a fourth piece of parchment. Harry got a really bad feeling. Couldn't things go normal? Only one time?

As if in a trance, Dumbledore raised his arm and seized the paper. Shaking slightly, Dumbledore silently read the name written on it, while everyone in the room stared at the headmaster. After what felt like an eternity in which Harry could only hear his own heartbeat, Dumbledore cleared his throat. With a motionless face, he read out – "Harry Potter."

Harry felt as if a large tub of icy water had been poured over him. A terrible cold spread throughout his body as he tried to clear his mind. It couldn't be true. He must have misheard.

But the reactions of the other students left no doubt. All eyes were on him, whispers broke out everywhere. People got up to see him better. No, he clearly hadn't misheard. The Goblet of Fire had actually spit out his name.

Harry suddenly felt a sharp pain in his right hand. Turning his head, he saw Daphne, trembling violently, her fingernails clawing into his hand. And her usually beautiful blue eyes showed panicked fear. Seeing her like that broke his heart. He wanted to hug her, tell her everything would be fine, or just run away with her.

Before he could do anything like that, Dumbledore's loud voice rang again. "Harry Potter. Up here."

The whispering got even louder as the students started talking to their neighbors. Harry saw a lonely tear run down Daphne's cheek and was raising his hand to wipe it away when suddenly someone grabbed him by the arm.

"Can't you hear, Potter?" Snape hissed at him. "Come with me. Now."

"Hey," Harry protested as Snape pulled him behind.

"I'll wait for you," Daphne cried, and even if her voice trembled only slightly, Harry heard that she was on the edge of despair.

The desire to curse Snape and run to Daphne and never let her go was almost unbearable for Harry. However, he also knew that whoever was behind this doom wouldn't already try to kill him tonight.

Still, he felt like he was on the way to his own execution, in which Snape took on the role of executioner. Harry did not protest anymore, he had to think. He also tried to ignore the shocked faces as they passed the teacher's desk. For as long as possible, he kept eye contact with Daphne.

_I love you, Daphne. I'll come back to you. Always._

He hoped Daphne understood the meaning of his looks, as darkness enveloped him.

* * *

Daphne tore her hair as she walked up and down in front of the small chamber. Her heart was pounding so hard in her chest that it hurt, but she didn't care. For all her thoughts revolved around Harry, who, at that very moment, was on the other side of the door.

Why? Why had the goblet spit out Harry's name? There could be only one reason – someone wanted to see him dead!

At the thought, Daphne again tore her hair. She slid down and now saw with her back leaning against the wall.

Who? Who wanted to endanger and kill Harry? Probably way too many. But how?

Daphne felt her trembling again. She hated herself for it. She hated the state she was in. feeling so weak and helpless. At least Harry had been with her the last time, holding her in his arms, but now she was all alone.

The last time she had felt so bad had been during their second school year when she had thought that Harry would hate her, that she had lost him forever...

No, damn it! She wouldn't lose Harry. She would fight with him and kill every bastard who would try to take her Harry away! Everyone else can go hang. They both were the only ones who mattered. The only ones in this fucking world.

All of a sudden, the door to the chamber opened and several people came out. Daphne jumped up immediately. The foreign headmasters and champions hurried away, apparently quite annoyed. They gave Daphne a disparaging look, but she was only looking for Harry. Where was he? Why didn't he come out too?

Then, a few minutes later, he finally stepped through the door, a thoughtful expression on his face.

Without hesitation, Daphne jumped forward, right into Harry's arms. At last, she felt his body again, smelling his scent, feeling safe and secure.

"All's well, Daph," Harry whispered in her ear. "I'll never leave you. All's well."

Daphne just sobbed, being finally able to weep freely.

…

Harry slowly stroked Daphne's back as she cried uncontrollably against his chest, almost not noticing how Dumbledore, McGonagall and Lupin passed them, giving them both sympathetic looks.

At some point, Daphne's tears, which hurt Harry's heart every time, dried up. Her chest rose and fell slightly as Harry lovingly stroked her hair.

"Let's go," he whispered. "Where we can talk."

Daphne nodded slowly as she wiped tears from her face. Harry took her hand and together they ran up to the seventh floor, to their secret retreat, which they could now use all too well.

Once there, they hugged each other, giving them some sense of security. The minutes passed without either of them saying anything.

Harry went through everything in his head, again coming to the same conclusion. Daphne apparently did the same, because at some point she broke away from Harry, looking at him with reddened eyes.

"People have already died in this tournament," she said quietly.

"Yes."

"And you didn't put your name in the goblet," Daphne continued. Harry nodded. "Then that can only mean that..." Daphne stopped. Apparently, she did not have the heart to speak the fateful truth.

"I came to the same conclusion," Harry therefore spoke, wondering why he was so calm. Even in the small chamber after the selection ceremony. Everyone had talked insistently to him - Dumbledore, McGonagall, Lupin, Crouch, Bagman, Karkaroff, Maxime, the other champions. Again and again, he had repeated that he hadn't put his name in the goblet, but there was no way out. He had to take part in the tournament. So, he had directed all his thoughts towards one goal – surviving the tasks. He couldn't afford to lose his head. He had to be strong; he had to be strong for Daphne and for himself. And for their future together.

At his words, Daphne's fingers clawed into his robe.

Harry continued thoughtfully, "Ganda had said it too, didn't she? Evil looms over us, she said. We should have probably taken her warning more seriously." Daphne looked at him with wide eyes. "There's some kind of menace out there. Maybe it's Voldemort, maybe a Death Eater, or someone who, for some reason, is hostile to me. Maybe it's a conspiracy. I don't know. But I know that there can only be one reason why I'm participating in this tournament. Someone wants me to die."

That was it. Harry had spoken the tremendous words that were the only logical conclusion. Someone wanted to see him dead.

Daphne's entire body cramped in Harry's arms, but he was sure that Daphne had come to the same conclusion when she had been waiting for him, clever girl she was. Soothingly, he stroked her back again. He noticed that she forced herself to breath in and out calmly before raising her head.

Her ice-blue eyes flashing, she responded, "Anyone who wants to get to you must first pass me. Whoever it is who wants to do this to you, I ... I will not hesitate to rip out all their limbs one by one! I'll make them bleed and suffer! Nobody will take you away from me! Nobody will kill you!"

Daphne had become louder and louder and was now gasping for breath.

Harry felt a warm feeling in his heart. He knew that if their roles were reversed, he would say exactly the same.

With a terrible vulnerability in her voice, Daphne continued, "I'm serious, Harry. That I can no longer live without you, I mean. If ... if something happened to you –"

"It won't," Harry interrupted her, tightening his hug. "I'll fight. We'll fight together. And we will live. Together. I promise you."

Harry also felt his heart racing with dither. He didn't want to die. He couldn't die. He had far too much to lose.

Daphne buried her face in his chest. "Yes, we will live," she sobbed. "Oh Harry, you can't imagine how much I love you!"

"And I love you, Daph."

The two teenagers held each other for so long to give comfort and strength that it was already in the middle of the night when they finally broke away. Since neither of them wanted to be separated from the other, they decided to spend the night in the Room of Requirement.

They stripped down to their underwear and lay down in a large four-poster bed that the room had created. Daphne pressed close to Harry so that her chest touched his torso. Either she didn't notice Harry's physical response, or she chose to ignore it.

She straightened up slightly, looking at him with unfathomable eyes. "What are we going to do now?" she whispered.

Harry brushed a few strands off Daphne's face. He had always loved her honey blonde hair, and Daphne had let it grow longer over the past few months. Harry was only too happy about that. The longer the better. Daphne, however, said that her long hair was hampering her in the fight and was considering cutting it back to shoulder length, but Harry thought that was only an excuse if she lost to him in a duel.

"Harry!" Daphne's voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

Harry blinked several times. "Sorry," he murmured. "I was lost in thought." A mischievous smile crept onto his face. "I was thinking about how incredibly beautiful you are."

The fact that Daphne didn't react to his compliment only showed him once again that nothing was normal anymore. Would have been too nice and easy, right?

"Please Harry," Daphne said imploringly. "What do we do now?"

Harry sighed. What should they do? There was only one thing they could do…

"I'll train even more," he said firmly. He had already made this decision shortly after his selection. "I will try to find out what the tasks are as soon as possible. Then I will look for ways to complete the tasks. And then I'll practice, practice, practice. I'll –

"Not _I_," Daphne interrupted. "_We_. We'll do all this. We're in this together, remember?"

Full of love, Harry looked at his partner, who actually looked like an angel at that moment. The light of the moon that shone in through the windows even played around her hair like a halo. However, Harry knew that his beloved's heart was not the heart of an angel, but that of a demoness. And he was her demon.

Thanking providence that had brought them both together, he leaned over to kiss Daphne. For who could love the two of them, broken as they were, if not the other? They were accomplices in this worldly tragedy. And the world had no idea who it was messing with!

* * *

It was an unusual day in the life of Potions Master Severus Snape. He already hated Halloween because it was the anniversary of Lily's death, his childhood friend and love of his life. Thus, like every year, he had apparated to the cemetery in Godric's Hollow early in the morning to put flowers on her grave.

As always, the tears had come at some point. And the self-recrimination. Only because of him Lily was dead...

As always, hatred had come eventually. That cursed name on the tombstone. _Potter_. If he hadn't taken Lily away from him, she would still be alive today...

Damn Potter. And his son was just like him, just as arrogant and conceited. No wonder none of the other kids could stand him, just the Greengrass girl. But if it was true what his acquaintances had told him about her parents, then her brain was probably just mush from an early age anyway; one had just to look at the Longbottoms...

Severus was now on the way to one of these acquaintances. He had been surprised when, on the evening after the Potter rascal had put his name into the goblet and was selected as champion, he suddenly received a message from Lucius asking for a meeting. However, it had taken several hours for Severus to seclude himself. The Ministry, the teachers, and above all Dumbledore, were in a tizz because of Potter. He, on the other hand, didn't care about the boy's fate. He didn't remind him of his Lily in any way.

But what did Lucius want so suddenly? Could it be his Dark Mark? Severus' had darkened in the past few weeks after fading thirteen years before.

These thoughts circled in Severus' head as the green flames spewed him out in an atrium that was far too luxuriant. Marble columns, covers of silk, golden decorations. Severus had always hated so much show-off. He also disliked his host, the lord of all this swank, who was waiting for him on the other side of the fireplace.

"Why are you only coming now?" Lucius snapped, visibly impatient. "I told you hours ago to come here."

"I was busy," replied Severus. "Potter. Do you know anything about it?"

Lucius paled. He looked at Severus with an unfathomable look before speaking again, "Later. We must go. Take my arm."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "What's that, Lucius? Where do you want to go? I have neither the time nor the desire for your stupid gatherings that –"

"That's not it. Believe me, we have to hurry. Otherwise we will both regret it."

Lucius continued to hold out his arm while Severus eyed him carefully. He definitely saw that Lucius was nervous, even terrified. But terrified of what? So far, he had only seen Lucius so anxious about one man. Severus tensed. That would at least explain his Dark Mark...

If his guess was correct, then he really had no choice but to go with Lucius. Still, he felt like he was going to his own execution when he grabbed Lucius' arm, feeling the familiar pull of Apparition.

…

Severus' entire body ached when he reappeared in his office in Hogwarts. There, the headmaster's blue eyes, shimmering through half-moon-shaped glasses, immediately focused on him.

"And what did he want?" Dumbledore asked impatiently.

How much Severus wanted to tell the truth, tell him the whole heinous plan, but he couldn't. As much as he wanted.

Controlled by an inner bondage, he simply replied, "He's afraid. His Dark Mark also gets darker again. But he knows nothing else."

Dumbledore sighed and slumped in a chair, is 113 years being all too clear to see at that moment. "That ... that's a disappointment. I was hoping…" Dumbledore shook his head.

_Read my mind_, Severus thought desperately. _Break my barriers, you old fool. You could do that without effort._

But the noble, the good-natured, the wise Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was of course far too trusting to do so. He didn't have the qualities needed to win this war. And so he was blind to Severus' silent supplication.

"We know far too little," said Dumbledore, dejected. "The threat is hidden in the shadows. We have to be vigilant. Tell me immediately if your sources know anything."

"Yes, headmaster." _You senile old goat head. Don't just trust me so easily. Please!_

"And we have to watch out for Harry," Dumbledore continued with the same gloom that seemed to bother him every time they spoke about the boy.

"Yes." _Take the boy away! Bloody hell, look me in the eye. See the truth! Read my thoughts!_

Severus' pleas were not answered. With sagging shoulders, Dumbledore wished him a good night, before leaving the office. Thus, the conspiracy could continue to thrive.

* * *

Harry hurried back to the dungeon as fast as he could under his Invisibility Cloak, his thoughts revolving around what he had just learned.

That will be the first task? Were they fucking kidding him? No wonder that people were constantly dying in this tournament.

Harry swore inwardly at the thought of the tournament. Three weeks had passed since he was selected as the fourth champion. Of course, the other students didn't believe that he hadn't put his name into the goblet himself. So it happened that he was again the center of attention and rumor mill. He had long ago abandoned hope of friendly relationships with his classmates, but at least he had hoped for a quiet school year. Well, he had to give up that hope as well.

The newspapers, of course, jumped on the bandwagon, printinh tall tale upon tall tale about him. Skeeter had even tried to interview him again during the weighing of the wands, which Harry had immediately rejected, as a matter of course. Later, Skeeter had disappeared off the face of the earth and was only found in a broom closet after thirty hours, tied up, soaked in her own urine, and covered all over with warts. There were coincidences...

He and Daphne, however, had spent most of the past three weeks in the Room of Requirement. Harry was allowed to stay away from class whenever he wanted and no longer had to do homework to be able to fully prepare for the tournament. That wasn't really the case for Daphne, but some of their teachers turned a blind eye. In the other classes, she only did the bare minimum if she didn't skip from the beginning. As a result, her grades had plummeted. Well, that would at least please Granger...

They both had trained every single free minute, repeating every combat spell they had ever learned ad nauseam; plus new curses that they had found in books in the Room of Requirement. Harry would have also liked to continue training the demon magic, but he had to handle the tasks of the Triwizard Tournament alone, help from others was forbidden. And most of all, he would never let Daphne put herself in such a danger.

No, he felt well prepared for every fight and he doubted that the other three champions trained as hard and relentlessly as he did. Nevertheless, what Hagrid had just shown him shocked him deeply.

Harry had now arrived at the entrance to the Slytherin common room. In Parseltongue, he ordered the wall to open, before running into the room. There he saw Daphne in her usual place by the window, the greenish water of the lake reflecting on her face as she looked up at his steps.

Harry tore off the Invisibility Cloak and cast some privacy spells so no one could listen to their conversation.

"And?" Daphne asked impatiently. "What did Hagrid want?"

"Dragons," Harry replied simply, looking firmly into his girlfriend's eyes. They now knew what the first task would be and henceforth all they had to do was find a solution for it in the next three days. Nothing easier than that, right?

Daphne winced at his words. Instead of getting another panic attack, however, she just closed her eyes this time. She breathed in and out several times before looking at him again. The same flames of determination blazed in her eyes that also filled Harry.

"Then it looks like we'll have to figure out how to kill a dragon."

* * *

**Next chapter: **Hogwarts' Qualm

**Preview:**

_Tears streamed down Daphne's face as she ran away, ignoring the calls from Lupin and Hagrid. Her life had lost all its meaning. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That Lupin continues to be a teacher at Hogwarts is because Snape didn't bear such a grudge at the end of the third year as he did in the canon. So he never blurted out that Lupin is a werewolf. I don't think the position of DADA teacher is cursed.


	23. Hogwarts' Qualm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recently came across the English songs of the Death Note musical on YouTube and noticed that Daphne is not that dissimilar to Misa in some respects, namely, in her love for Harry. Of course, she also differs from Misa in many ways (she's not that stupid and naive) and Harry is of course a completely different person than Light, but I still found it quite interesting. Especially the two songs "I'm Ready" and "I'll Only Love You More" could – with a few changes – come from Daphne. My music tips for today xD
> 
> Small note: This chapter also features a spell from the third Harry Potter video game, my favorite part of the video game series. I've really played it several times in my childhood. Oh, the nostalgia :D
> 
> As always, many thanks to my great beta reader Verlor on fanfiction.net (id: 11113787) who protects you from my worst, German-looking sentences and questionable content-related decisions.

**Chapter 23 – Hogwarts' Qualm**

"Excellent, Harry. Really outstanding," praised Lupin after Harry hit the three floating tennis balls in a matter of seconds.

Harry and Daphne had quickly realized that killing the dragon in the first task would probably be a bit overambitious, after all, the champions should only have to get past the dragons. And it would probably cause some upset in the international wizarding community if four of these unique creatures died for simple entertainment. After all, wizards weren't barbarians, at least that's what they thought of themselves.

Thus, they had been looking for ways to distract or immobilise dragons. The only problem was that dragons were extremely resistant to magic of all kinds, if you could penetrate their scales and thick hide at all. However, chance brought it about that they had a competent defense teacher whom Harry wanted to know better anyway. And he had once told them that he would do anything to protect Harry; presumably to ease his sense of guilt for his earlier failure, but that was okay with Harry. He could use any help, for whatever motives.

They could have turned to Hagrid, of course, but he had already broken several rules when he showed Harry the dragons. Besides, his suggestion would probably have been to tickle the dragon's belly...

And that is how it came that Harry, Daphne, and Lupin were in the defense classroom two days before the first task to practice the so-called Conjunctivitis Curse. Lupin had recommended this spell because it would lead to painfully swollen eyes, accompanied by impaired vision. Exactly what you needed to get past a dragon, since the eyes were pretty much the only place where the creature was vulnerable.

However, you first had to hit the eyes of a, probably moving, dragon. That's exactly what they wanted to train with the floating tennis balls. First of all, Harry had had to learn the spell, which had gone very quickly, and by now he was even capable of casting it silently. Since then, he was practicing the spell with more and more and faster flying balls in order to prepare himself as best as possible for the task.

With some complacency, Harry turned to his teacher, who nodded approvingly.

"You have a very fast wrist there," Lupin said. "And the ability to use the spell silently. I would appeal to your conscience to behave responsibly if it wouldn't be so hypocritical of me." Lupin chuckled at his last words.

Harry wiped the sweat from his forehead. "What do you mean, professor?"

"The spell was very popular during my school days," Lupin replied, shaking his head, but his grin betrayed his amusement. "Your father especially loved using it to prank Slytherins. I'm afraid he brought Madam Pomfrey a lot of extra work."

Harry looked up curiously, as every time people talked about his father. "He used that spell too?" he asked. "And against Slytherins?"

"Not just him," laughed Lupin "It was a kind of popular sport for a while, until at some point people went around with face visors and glasses. But your father was clearly the best at it, even if he wasn't as good as you, at least when I see your performance here." He pointed to the tennis balls frozen in the air.

A warm feeling filled Harry's body. He hoped he would make his parents proud in two days.

"Great story, really," Daphne interrupted their conversation. "I'm always happy to hear how stupid Slytherins suffer, but we should keep practicing." With that, she summoned five more tennis balls to let them float around the room so quickly that their contours became blurred. That was probably what seekers in Quidditch had to feel like trying to keep an eye on the snitch, Harry thought.

He pulled out his wand, pointing it at the first tennis ball.

"If you hit me, I'll kill you," he heard Daphne's not-so-serious voice.

…

"I think you're well prepared," Lupin said as he poured them tea. "It won't be easy, of course, but I also teach older students, including Mr. Diggory, and I think I can therefore assess quite well what they're capable of. Professor Dumbledore also assured me that there is no mortal danger."

Harry noticed Daphne flinch at Lupin's words, but she didn't say anything. Tenderly, he squeezed her hand and was rewarded with a loving smile that made his heart sing.

Afterwards, the three talked about all sorts of topics. Lupin seemed particularly interested in their stay in Alexandria, even if Harry preferred not to ask how he learned of that. The answer to this question probably started with "Dumble" and ended with "Dore".

At some point – the sun had long since set outside, even if Harry had not noticed it during their exciting conversation – Daphne had to yawn loudly. "I'm going back to the dungeon," she said, pushing Harry back into the chair when he wanted to get up as well. "You can keep talking if you want."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked his girlfriend. "I can –"

Daphne gave him an affectionate look. "Thanks, Harry. But I can see how much fun you have. You don't have to stop because of me. We'll see each other in the morning. Tomorrow we'll have to train even harder than today." She threw him a sober look before finally a slight smile crept onto her lips. "Good night, my darling," she whispered in his ear, giving Harry goosebumps. With a last soft goodbye kiss, she left Harry and Lupin in the office.

"James would be proud of you," Lupin then said, grinning at Harry.

"What do you mean?"

"That you caught such a loving girl so early. It took him ages to convince Lily just to go on a date with him. Now look at you. You and Daphne almost remind me of an elderly couple."

Harry felt his face burn, which made Lupin laugh even louder.

"And the way you treat her," Lupin continued. "A true gentleman. Your mother would be so proud of you."

Harry's eyes lit up. "Can you tell me more about my parents," he asked excitedly. "And maybe about their parents too? I would like to hear as much as possible about my family."

"Of course, Harry," Lupin replied, smiling, before suddenly standing up. "But we'll need more tea for this."

* * *

Bartemius Crouch thought about his life when he stumbled along the dark corridor with his hands tied, since he knew he wouldn't survive this evening. Overall, he was satisfied with what he had achieved, after all, he had climbed the ladder of success, at least most of the time. He also attributed himself a large contribution to the fact that his country had survived the war. He had even been on the verge of becoming Minister of Magic.

However, his most appalling mistake had destroyed everything. He should never have fathered his wayward son, who had nothing of him and his beloved Martha. His son, who had joined an insane lunatic. His son, who had tortured the Longbottoms with the Death Eater scum until they had lost their minds. His son, whose wand was boring into his back right now.

He had been expecting it since his son escaped from captivity. He should've never listened to his stupid house-elf, but that wasn't important anymore.

Bartemius had never been someone to shirk responsibility. Like the heroes in ancient tragedies, he would pay for his sins today. At least, he would see his Martha again, whom he had missed terribly for the last thirteen years. His love for her had softened him; he should have let his son rot in Azkaban. But that was no longer important either. He wouldn't be begging today. Even if the world would probably never know about it, he decided to die upstanding.

They reached the end of the long corridor, and his son pushed him into a room, which was lit by a blazing fireplace on the opposite wall. The wallpaper peeled off the walls, but otherwise the room seemed almost cozy. There were thick carpets on the floor and in front of him stood a high armchair facing the fireplace. Bartemius had no idea why his son had brought him to this room, but it was as good as any other place to die.

His son forced him to his knees and leaned down, madness shining in his eyes. No, he really had nothing from him or Martha.

"And how are you going to do it?" he asked his son contemptuously. "Do you slit my throat? Or the death curse? Or do you torture me first, as you did with Frank and Alice Longbottom?"

His son grinned at him with dirty yellow teeth when suddenly there was a laugh. It was a cold, cheerless laugh that made Bartemius' hair stand on end. The laugh, however, did not come from his son, but from the armchair in front of the fire. So they weren't alone.

"Who else did you bring here?" Bartemius hissed at his son. "More of your Death Eater friends?"

"Now, now, my dear Bartemius!" said a ghastly, male voice, from which the laughter must have come. "No reason to be unmannered. We are all great men here, because you think of yourself as such, right, Bartemius? A great, respected man who is constantly concerned about his reputation and honor, even in death."

"Who are you?" Bartemius called towards the armchair. "Show yourself, you coward!"

The strange man laughed again while his son pressed the wand to Bartemius' throat.

"Keep your temper, Barty," the stranger said coldly. "It is not the right time yet. Before that, I want to talk to your father."

"Yes, my Lord."

Lord? Had his son called the stranger his Lord? Did that mean –

Before Bartemius could finish his train of thought, the man in the armchair spoke again. "Bartemius Crouch, I have to say, you once had my respect, and not many can say that. How you fought my servants back then. Relentless, brutal, merciless. Of course, it was completely hopeless, but still, you can be proud of yourself."

An icy cold spread through Bartemius' body. No, everything, but not this monster!

"You were certainly a not insignificant annoyance," the man continued. "Perhaps I would even have given you the honor of killing you myself. But I never thought that one day I would even thank you."

Bartemius shivered. He felt like he was in one of his worst nightmares.

"Yes, you heard right, Bartemius. I have to thank you. Thank you for being so careful with Lord Voldemort's possessions."

Bartemius felt like he was losing consciousness. Only his son's relentless grip prevented him from collapsing on the floor.

"You didn't kill any of my servants," the man – Voldemort – continued. "You let the cowards go. And the brave, who would never deny me, you brought to Azkaban. With that, you rendered Lord Voldemort a great service. Now I can get them all back at once when the time comes. Then they can serve me again. And until then, _you_ will serve me, my dear Bartemius."

Bartemius knew that he couldn't rely on his courage, which was pitiful anyway. Instead, he used all his hatred and disgust to push his jaw apart. "I'll never serve you," he yelled. "I spit on you. You'll never win."

The blow hit him hard in the face, causing Bartemius to tip over. Above him, he saw his son's hateful face.

"Stay calm, Barty," said Voldemort. "I assure you, his life will be yours to end, but not yet. He still has to be of use to me. You may continue."

The last thing Bartemius saw before endless darkness enveloped him was the tip of his grinning son's wand.

* * *

The stadium roared while Daphne felt as if her heart had been pierced by a spear of ice.

No! That just couldn't be true! No!

NO!

NO! NO!

Please!

But there was no doubt. Harry's charred body lay in the middle of the arena. Her Harry was dead, charred by the dragon's flames.

Her Harry was dead!

Daphne screamed, loud and horrible. All eyes were on her. They grinned at her, full of malice and glee.

The Gryffindors were in each other arms, Malfoy punched the air. Everyone rejoiced as Harry's body crumbled into ashes.

Daphne was trembling; hot, painful, imbued with hatred. She clutched her wand. Lupin talked to her, but she didn't hear him.

They should all die! Die, suffer, atone! The whole fucking world.

Daphne raised her wand, aiming it at the crowd. They should burn, burn in the eternal fire of damnation.

She screamed the incantation, but nothing happened. The students laughed at her. She screamed again, but the demons didn't answer her.

Hagrid grabbed her, but Daphne slapped his hand away. She couldn't think clearly anymore. She felt like she was losing her mind. Her head was spinning.

Harry was dead! Her Harry was no longer with her! Gone, burned, mocked.

He had broken his promise. She was alone, completely alone.

Tears streamed down Daphne's face as she ran away, ignoring the calls from Lupin and Hagrid. Her life had lost all its meaning.

She ran as fast as she could. She ran down the stand. She ran out of the stadium. She kept running.

She just wanted to get away. Away from other people, away from this world, away from everything.

Daphne had no idea how long she was running. She ran over grass, she ran over stone, she ran downstairs, and she ran upstairs.

At some point, she realized that she had reached the top of the astronomy tower. Did fate want her to come here? Here she and Harry had once watched the stars, here they had once been happy.

Here was a good place to die.

Daphne climbed over the railing so that she was standing right on the edge. With one last thought of beautiful green eyes, she plunged into the depths.

The fall lasted only a few seconds.

* * *

With a jerk, Daphne shot up, only to be immediately grabbed by strong arms.

"All's well," she heard a familiar voice. "All's well. It's me, Harry."

Harry!

She looked into the face she was all too familiar with. The soft features that had burned so deeply into her memory. The bright green eyes that were the most beautiful thing in the world for her. The lips she had kissed so many times.

Her Harry lived!

"Harry," Daphne shouted, flinging her arms around her lover's neck. She would never let him go again. She realized that all that had been just a nightmare, the most terrible of all. Much more horrific than the previous horrors of the night.

"Yes, it's me," Harry laughed, but it was obvious that his laugh was forced. "I couldn't sleep. Too nervous, you know. So I wanted to stop by and see how you're doing. Sorry if I scared you."

Daphne knew Harry was lying. And Harry had to know it too. Still, she was infinitely grateful to him for coming to her, however he did it.

She pressed very close to him, burying her face in his chest, smelling his scent. She knew she wasn't normal. All the torture, day in and day out, all the hatred, all the disgust, it had destroyed something in her. It was a miracle that Harry could love her. Without him was only emptiness, pain, and despair. Without him was only death.

"Please don't die tomorrow," she sobbed.

Harry's grip on her tightened. "I won't," he whispered.

Daphne wanted to believe him, but that cold feeling remained in her heart. The doubts, the fear.

"I will never leave you alone. I promise."

Daphne started to cry, gave free rein to her feelings. What a pathetic creature she was. But Harry was with her and that was the only thing that mattered. Daphne knew she was a broken soul, but with Harry she felt whole. With Harry, her life made sense.

* * *

The next morning, Harry woke up with a heavy, honey-blonde head on his chest. Blonde hair that he knew and loved all too well. It belonged to his Daphne who snored softly, which Harry thought was incredibly cute, even if, of course, he would never tell her that.

Suddenly, he remembered why he was lying here in Daphne's bed in the girls' dormitory, is face darkening at the thought. It had been the middle of the night, when he had felt Daphne being pulled away from him, like a small boat in a stormy sea. The warmth of their togetherness had gone, replaced by a feeling of horrible coldness. An awful, pervasive fear.

Harry had known immediately that these had to be Daphne's feelings. In a heartbeat, he had jumped up to run to the girls' dormitory. He had arrived at Daphne just as she had woken up from her nightmare, her request giving him an idea of what she must have dreamed of.

It hurt him to see Daphne suffer like this. She was so scared for him. She had been right; they should never have returned to England.

Lovingly, he looked at Daphne's sleeping face. She looked so peaceful, so kind and carefree. Entirely different than in the night when she had cried in his embrace for such a long time. Eventually, however, they both had fallen asleep.

All of a sudden, their two stomachs started to growl loudly. The harmony of their hunger sounds must have awakened Daphne because now Harry looked into her deep blue eyes, blessings and hope of his existence. A beautiful smile spread over her lips.

"Good morning," she greeted him sleepily.

"Good morning, princess," Harry replied, also smiling all over his face. "Breakfast?"

"Yes! I'm hungry!"

Harry laughed. If there was one thing in the world he could rely on, it was his girlfriend's hunger in the morning.

"Then just let me get up and go back to my dorm," he said with a grin. "I shouldn't go to the Great Hall in pajamas, should I? Don't want the others to lose all respect for me."

"No, of course we don't want that," Daphne replied with a sparkle in her eyes. "And the bulge in your pants shouldn't see anyone except me."

Harry looked down at himself, and Daphne burst into laughter before gripping his face to kiss him hard on the lips.

Their snogging lasted several minutes and was only interrupted by repeated stomach growls, before Daphne pulled away from Harry, opening the curtain of her bed.

Instantly, the voices of Daphne's roommates, which had previously been kept off by the spells around the bed, approached them.

"Go," Daphne urged. "We'll meet in the common room."

When Harry got up, three surprised pairs of eyes turned to him. Davis even began screaming loudly and quickly covered herself with a white sheet. Rolling his eyes, Harry went to the door. As if he would be interested in Daphne's lightly dressed roommates. They were so conceited.

…

During breakfast in the Great Hall, there was a tense and excited atmosphere; all conversations seemed to be solely about the first task taking place today. Harry also noticed that Daphne was still very nervous, so he held her hand. He, on the other hand, felt completely calm. He had a goal and would do whatever was necessary to achieve that goal. And he was prepared as well as possible for this and unnecessary worries wouldn't help him now.

Classes were to stop at lunchtime, so that all students would have the opportunity to attend the task at the dragons' enclosure, even if they didn't know yet that the four champions had to face dragons.

Daphne decided without further ado to skip the morning lessons. Together, they went to a large rock by the lake, on which they enjoyed the rays of the cold autumn sun. The wind brushed Harry's face as they heard nothing but the quacks of some ducks on the water.

One, two, three hours passed without one of them saying a word. They just enjoyed being together while each was lost in their own thoughts.

At some point, however, Daphne lifted her head from Harry's shoulder to look at him with a mischievous expression on her face. "Tell me, how did you actually get into the girls' dormitory at night?"

Harry raked his fingers through his hair before answering, "Oh, you know, the stairs only stop you when you touch them. And maybe you've noticed it before, but I'm a wizard. So I had my ways."

Suddenly, a gleesome laugh rang out behind the two teenagers. They whirled around just to look into Lupin's amused face. They hadn't noticed that he had approached them.

"I think I'd rather ignore you hanging around in the girls' dormitory at night," Lupin said, grinning. "That's Severus' area of responsibility anyway."

"What do you want, professor?" asked Harry.

"I want to get you, Harry. The champions must now go to the enclosure, to prepare for the task. I'll take you there."

Harry nodded, before taking Daphne's by now cramped hand. He could almost hear her jaws crunching.

With Daphne at his side, he followed Lupin along the edge of the forest to the dragon enclosure until they stood in front of a large tent.

"You have to wait in there with the other champions," Lupin turned to Harry. "Mr. Bagman will explain the further procedure. I … I wish you all the best. You'll be fine, I'm sure." Lupin's eyes slid to Daphne, who had started to tremble. "I'm waiting over there, Daphne. I can accompany you to the arena if you want."

Daphne said nothing, but Harry nodded gratefully to Lupin, who walked away to lean against a tree, looking in another direction.

Daphne then hugged Harry so hard that he almost fell over. "Harry, I ..." she paused as if she didn't know how to proceed.

"I know, Daph," he said, drinking in her tantalising scent of oranges and sunflowers. "Me too."

They held each other in their arms for so long, leaving it to their bodies to express all the emotions they felt until they heard someone stepping out of the tent.

"Harry, Harry," came Ludo Bagman's amused voice. "I don't want to disturb young love, but everyone is waiting for you. We have to start now."

Reluctantly, Harry broke away from Daphne, staring into her mesmerizing eyes. "Daphne, I –"

"I know. Me too."

With that, Daphne leaned forward, pressing her lips to his. After only a few seconds, much faster than Harry would have liked, she pulled away from him again. She gave him one last loving look before turning around and quickly walking towards the waiting Lupin, her arms wrapped around her torso.

Sighing, Harry also turned around and followed Bagman into the tent, where the other three champions and four miniature dragons were already waiting for him.

* * *

Lupin led her into an arena that could only have been built so quickly with magic, already full of spectators. In addition to the students of the three schools and their teachers, Daphne also saw ministry officials such as Crouch, Bones and Fudge, journalists (if you wanted to call those hacks such), and dragon tamers holding a blue-silver dragon with long horns under control. It was a Swedish Short-Snout, as Daphne recognized thanks to her studies of the previous days.

At the sight of the creature, Daphne felt her legs weaken, and she forced herself to breathe calmly. She followed Lupin to the top of the grandstand, where Hagrid was already sitting and beckoning them over. Her core cramped at the sight of the half-giant. It was just like her dream; she was between Lupin and Hagrid.

It was just a stupid coincidence, she tried to calm down as she settled in the seat Hagrid had kept free for her. Daphne noticed that Hagrid was apparently trying to engage her in a conversation, but she couldn't listen or respond. In general, she was no longer able to think clearly. Her heart felt like a chunk of ice as the other spectators around her joked and laughed.

* * *

"I hope he croaks today," Ron muttered, looking at the dragons. He would love to see them shred Potter.

"Ronald! It's terrible to say something like that!" Hermione shrieked.

Ron gave his friend a pejorative look. She was fooling herself. "You can't tell me that you wouldn't be happy if he was finally gone," he hissed at her.

"But … but that doesn't mean I want him to _die_", Hermione muttered.

* * *

Bagman told the audience that the champions had to steal a golden egg from one of the female dragons that had been smuggled under the other eggs. Daphne cursed inwardly. That should be a task without mortal danger? Everyone knew that dragon mothers would kill anyone who came too close to their eggs.

Her fingernails clawed into her palms, causing them to almost bleed, but Daphne didn't care. She also ignored Lupin and Hagrid's attempts to calm her.

As if anything could distract her from her fear for Harry!

_Oh please, Harry. Please come back to me._

Suddenly, there was a familiar call above her head. Daphne looked up to see Fawkes slowly circling down.

Daphne felt the eyes of the entire arena as the phoenix landed on her lap, where he immediately curled up, head under one of his wings. A pleasant warmth emanated from the flaming bird, which at least made Daphne relax a little.

"Thank you, Fawkes," she whispered, running her fingers over his red and gold feathers.

* * *

McGonagall looked curiously at her friend and colleague, who in turn looked thoughtfully at Miss Greengrass.

"I didn't know Fawkes had such a close relationship with Miss Greengrass," she said to him.

Albus Dumbledore turned to McGonagall. "It actually surprised me at the beginning," he replied. "I know that he visits her from time to time, both at Hogwarts and at her home over the summer. And he saved Harry and Daphne from the Chamber."

McGonagall nodded. "That's true, but I still wonder what it's all about."

"Fawkes is a good soul," Dumbledore replied enigmatically. "I'm sure you also realized that Daphne may not have had a pleasant childhood. I think Fawkes just wants to help her, as he does now. Phoenixes are creatures of love, hope, and comfort. She must be worried about Harry."

McGonagall played nervously with her fingers. She, too, was not happy that the champions had to face such dangerous creatures as dragons. So much could go wrong today, despite all their precautions.

Young Harry had grown dear to her, as had his parents before. She even didn't care that he was an Slytherin. By rescuing Miss Greengrass from the Chamber and facing the other student's contempt every day, he had already shown more courage than most wizards and witches throughout their lives. That, and the fact that, at just fourteen, along with Miss Greengrass, he was the best student she had ever taught gave her confidence that he would come through today's task.

As long as he didn't pick the Hungarian Horntail, she added in her mind. She didn't have the faintest idea what the Organizing Committee was thinking. That dragon was more dangerous than all the other dragons combined. It was madness to have a student, as talented as he was, compete alone against this beast.

McGonagall was ripped from her thoughts when a loud whistle and Bagman's voice announced the first champion.

* * *

A sense of disappointment gripped Daphne when Cedric Diggory entered the arena as the first champion. She had hoped that Harry could start and that everything would be over quickly. Fate, however, didn't seem to answer her prayer.

Diggory was as white as a sheet as he approached the Swedish Short-Snout. It was obvious that he had no idea what to expect. Typical Hufflepuff. Too honorable.

Diggory let colorful flashes whirr around the dragon's head so he could sneak past the creature while she was distracted. That might even have worked if Diggory hadn't been so clumsy when sneaking. Even up here in the stands, Daphne could hear his footsteps and rattling breath.

And the obvious happened. The dragon turned his gaze to Diggory, and with a well-aimed blow of her tail she hurled him against the wall of the arena. The audience groaned. That must have hurt.

After being briefly treated by medi-witches, Diggory made many other attempts to get past the dragon. One spell produced the smell of delicious roasted meat. Another spell imitated the mating call of a Red-mouthed Reek-Roarer; unfortunately, the completely wrong dragon species. Daphne also doubted that the Swedish Short-Snout was lesbian.

Eventually, Diggory managed to get past the dragon and reach the golden egg by turning a boulder into a dog that distracted the dragon. However, he also suffered a severe facial burn and was carried to an adjacent hospital tent in pain.

Daphne felt miserable. Even knowing that Harry was a much better wizard than Diggory didn't reassure her. Damn dragons and damn ministry.

Fleur Delacour then faced a Common Welsh Green. She tried to put the dragon into a kind of trance and was quite successful. Only once did the dragon breathe out flames that set her skirt on fire for a short time before she could extinguish it. The male audience still drooled at the sight of her bare buttocks. In disgust, Daphne looked away.

Also the penultimate champion wasn't Harry, but Viktor Krum, who had to deal with a Chinese Fireball. She was the smallest of the dragons to date, and Krum had no problems getting to the golden egg after his curse hit the dragon's eye. It was the same curse that Harry wanted to use. Daphne could only hope that it would go just as smoothly for him, even if Krum got a few marks off because the pain-stricken dragon trampled part of the eggs. But why should she care about the eggs, Daphne asked herself. The only important thing was that Harry came back safely. Hagrid, however, sobbed loudly beside her.

When the last dragon was brought into the arena, Daphne felt as if a large tub of ice-cold water had been poured over her. It was the most hideous and cruel creature she had ever seen, even worse than the basilisk. It was the largest and most dangerous dragon species in the world. A Hungarian Horntail!

With fear in her heart, Daphne looked at the dragon Harry had to face. Scales so dark that they seemed to absorb all sunlight. Claws and teeth as sharp as razor blades. Tail, packed with huge spikes, as long as her forearms, easily piercing any flesh. And the fire of this beast was only surpassed by Fiendfyre.

"And here comes our youngest champion, Harry Potter!" Bagman's voice boomed.

When Harry entered the arena and glanced up at her, Daphne wanted to jump up and run to him. Why, why did they have to be in this situation? Why not anyone else?

Even Fawkes straightened up, looking at the dragon, this monster of wickedness. Her fingers clawed into the plumage of the phoenix as Harry approached the dragon under the boos from the crowd.

* * *

Harry's heart was pounding as he entered the arena, hundreds of faces staring down at him from the stands. He heard booing and laughing, but he didn't care, knowing that many of those present today probably wished him to die.

His eyes searched for Daphne and finally found her at the top, between Hagrid and Lupin, with Fawkes on her lap. May they take care of her, he thought as he turned to his dragon, whom he had previously only seen in books and as a miniature figure.

The Horntail was really a terrifying creature; monstrous, black, created to kill.

But not today!

With fiery determination, Harry returned the dragon's evil eye. She thrashed her spiked tail, leaving large gouge-marks in the ground. Behind her shimmered the golden egg he had to get. And he would, oh yes! And if someone were to die, it would certainly not be him! He hadn't taken on the King of Serpents and the self-proclaimed Dark Lord, only to let himself be killed by an oversized lizard.

Cautiously, Harry approached the dragon, who watched his every move with fearsome yellow eyes. Nevertheless, it was obvious that the dragon didn't want to move away from her eggs, as she kept eyeing the nearby dragon-tamers and spectators.

Harry, however, had no choice. Somehow, he had to get past the dragon and to the nest. To do so, he had to take out the creature.

Harry walked very slowly, taking each step individually. He didn't know exactly when he would be within range of her flame, but he expected it every second. He would have to survive this one attack and then hit the dragon, then he would have made it.

All the time, Harry kept his eyes on the dragon's jaws. Thus, he immediately noticed when he crossed the mark and the dragon's throat swelled.

When the Horntail spat her blazing fire on him, Harry was prepared. As quick as a wink, he jerked his wand up, creating a shield of swirling air in front of him. The flames hit his air shield, creating a sound that reminded Harry of a whistling teapot.

At the same time, however, the air around him warmed noticeably, as the flames ricocheted off the shield, bathing his entire field of vision in red. A terrible heat reached Harry, and he felt like his eyebrows were scorching. It was almost unbearable and if he hadn't closed his eyes so quickly, he would've been seriously worried about his eyesight. Better no air shield next time.

Harry counted the seconds while the dragon kept covering him with her flames. At some point, the fleabag had to be out of breath, but when? She'd been breathing fire longer than he'd ever read it in any of the books in the library.

After almost two minutes, the flames finally died down. Just in time before Harry would have had to take more drastic measures to save himself from the heat.

As soon as the dragon stopped, Harry lifted the spell and stormed forward. There were still thirty meters to the dragon, but he was already pointing his wand at its yellowish eyeballs. Twenty-five meters. Harry gathered the magic inside him, feeling it flow through his body.

Twenty meters. Now!

Harry hurled the spell he'd been training hundreds of times over the past few days directly onto the beast's eyes. The world around him froze as he watched his spell whiz towards the dragon's head.

Lady Fortune, however, was a treacherous lover. Just when Harry's curse was supposed to hit the dragon's eye, she blinked! She blinked! The chance was one in a million and the damn dragon blinked!

Harry cursed inwardly when suddenly all the sounds around him came back to him; sounds he had previously blocked out. The crowd trembled and cheered. Bagman shouted into his microphone.

"Unbelievable! Potter's curse bounces off! Now he's in for it!"

And indeed, Harry saw the dragon scream furiously and swing her spiked tail, but he dodged aside at just the right moment. Head over heels, he landed in a wet hollow, while only a few feet beside him the dragon's massive tail crashed to the ground.

The dragon's tail twitched again, ready for the next attack. Harry knew that he had to get out of the dragon's range before trying again.

Clotted with mud, he pointed his wand at the entrance to the arena through which he had stepped only a few minutes ago.

_Carpe retractum!_

Harry felt the sudden pull of the magic rope that connected the tip of his wand and his destination on the other side of the arena, cluthing his wand as he was dragged through the air. Just in time before the dragon's tail turned the place where Harry had been into a lunar crater.

As elegant as possible, he landed at the entrance, out of reach of the deadly creature.

"Well, that was nothing," came Bagman's voice. "Mr. Potter, you'll have to do better next time."

Fucking tosser, Harry thought. Maybe he should try to get past this creature. That was something he would love to see.

Harry turned back to the dragon, who hatefully stared at him with her vertical pupils, her fangs bared. But he was too far away for the dragon to attack. Her flame didn't reach that far, and she wouldn't risk leaving her eggs unattended. For the first time ever, Harry was grateful to the other students, who were at least useful as a perceived latent danger. Not that Harry would have had a problem letting the dragon grill them all so that he could reach the golden egg in peace.

Harry knew that he had to be especially careful about the fire. That would be the dragon's first and most horrific attack weapon. If he survived this, he would have a chance.

Once again, he slowly approached the Horntail, who was already blowing her nostrils. Harry's heart pounded in his chest as he counted his steps. Three more steps. Two more. Another one.

And now!

Just as the dragon spat her wreckful flames on him, Harry conjured a massive stone wall in front of him, putting all his strength into the rocks.

The flames hit the wall, and Harry was almost pushed back.

_No, you bastard. I won't give in!_

Harry's feet searched for a foothold as he braced himself against the blast. He would own this damn dragon!

He saw the stone blocks in front turn red with heat, but it was still much more pleasant than the previous burst of flame. Stone shield better than air shield, he noted in his mind. However, conjuring stones was also much more complex than deforming air. He was good at transfiguration, he had no doubts, but he also knew that Daphne was a little bit better. He thanked his girlfriend for having insisted on practicing so many transfiguration spells in the past. If it had been up to him, he would have practiced only curses that wouldn't have helped him at that moment.

In his head, he counted the seconds until the dragon would be out of breath again and the flames would stop. That would be his moment!

_Three. Two. One._

It was like the previous burst of flames. The dragon stopped at exactly the moment Harry expected. He broke down the glowing stone wall and jumped out from behind it. Pushed by the roar of the spectators, he rushed forward, directly towards the dragon, whose claws and tail were again twitching dangerously.

_Almost there. Two more meters. Now!_

Harry raised his wand, pointing it at the dragon's head. With a brief effort of thought and an imperceptible movement of his wrist, a violet flash raced toward the dragon's eyes.

Harry couldn't wait to see if this time the curse hit its target. Immediately after firing his curse, he turned around and, as before, let himself be pulled from a magic rope to the other end of the arena. Just in time before the deadly claws hit the ground.

He felt like Tarzan as he shot through the air. Around him he heard the roar of the audience and the dragon's sudden, painful cry. So this time the creature hadn't blinked and his curse had hit the pupils.

Landing, Harry turned to the still hissing creature. She flung her head from side to side, blinking wildly. Even from this distance, Harry could see a yellow, slimy liquid sticking the dragon's eyes. Apparently, conjunctivitis was truly uncomfortable. His pity, however, was limited.

Harry gazed in awe as the frantic dragon raged with pain and anger. The creature trampled around like crazy, smashing one egg after the other with her spiked tail, making the dragon all the more furious. A mother's love, indeed.

The golden egg was also hit by the dragon's tail and hurled to the opposite side of the arena. The other eggs were all destroyed by now.

Although the Horntail could no longer see as well as before, Harry was now dealing with a dangerous dragon out of control, who was also no longer worried about her own eggs. In her despair and grief, the dragon mother only wanted to take bloody revenge.

_Bloody hell. _

* * *

Daphne felt like she was going to collapse at any moment while watching the spectacle in the arena. With her heart pounding painfully and her hands trembling, she had watched Harry be enveloped in deadly flames twice, but in the end he remained unscathed. Still, Daphne had died a thousand deaths during that time. She just couldn't forget the pictures of her nightmare. Harry as he was caught by the flames. How he cried out in pain before his voice fell silent forever. His charred, lifeless body...

Helplessly, she had seen Harry's curse bouncing off the dragon's lids, and him escaping the tail's deadly blow.

She had cheered when his second curse had found its target. The dragon had finally lost her eyesight!

Stunned, she had watched the dragon smashing her own eggs, her own children! The dragon's screams when she recognized her deed had been horrible, and at some other time she would have felt sorry for the dragon mother. So, she just wished that the creature would perish. Slowly or quickly, with or without pain, she didn't care.

The dragon was raging while trying to crush Harry. With every roar, with every blow of her claws, with every burst of flame, Daphne winced as if it were she who was fighting the dragon. And in a sense, she was. She knew that her nightmare was a reflection of the pure, ugly truth that encompassed her entire existence.

Without Harry, she would take her own life, since then there would be nothing left for her to live for. She would rather spend an eternity in hell with Harry than live one day apart from him. She had realized what she wanted in the depths of her soul but was still too afraid to reveal it.

It almost seemed as if Harry and the dragon were dancing together. A dance of death. The dragon spat fire, Harry conjured an obstacle. The dragon struck with her deadly claws, Harry dodged. The dragon whipped her spiked tail, Harry jumped to the side.

So it went on for what felt like an eternity, in which Daphne became more and more miserable.

At some point, she noticed how Harry slowed down! His reactions took longer, and his movements became more sluggish.

"Looks like Potter is getting tired," Bagman called. "If he's not careful, the dragon will catch him soon."

The stadium roared. It was just like in her dream. The bastards cheered for the dragon! They wanted Harry to be killed by the dragon!

A horrible, hot rage seized Daphne but was immediately replaced by the coldness of her fear.

She screamed when she saw the flames of the dragon shoot at Harry, who had just gotten up again. He didn't look up, didn't see the fire. He didn't raise his wand, didn't conjure any shield!

The flames would hit him!

Full of panic, she opened her mind.

* * *

Inwardly cursing, Harry scrambled to his feet after dodging the dragon's tail. In his opinion, their cat-and-mouse game had been going on for far too long.

His entire body ached, and he also noticed that it was becoming increasingly difficult for him to concentrate. In this fight, every hundredth of a second mattered. Any hesitation could mean death. He therefore knew that he would have to finish it soon.

In the past few minutes, he had been studying the dragon's movement patterns, which the creature probably didn't even know she had. He now thought he knew how the dragon would move. There should be another burst of flames he had to survive. Then another tail blow. After dodging it, he would have a few seconds. Then he would conjure his Patronus to distract the dragon. It would only take him a few seconds to get past the dragon. He was sure that he would make it. As soon as he got to the egg, it would be over. He just had to survive the next flames.

He didn't even need to look up; he knew the fire was coming at him. His arm, however, felt so sluggish as he tried to lift his wand, and he realized that he wouldn't have time for a material conjuration. Thus, his air shield had to do it again.

Just in time, his shield solidified in front of him, hot air streaming across his face as he fought against the blast. _Another 115 seconds_, he counted in his mind. _114 –_

Suddenly, he also felt something other than the scorching heat. It was pleasant, cool, and just intoxicating. The feeling promised relief for his troubled soul.

Harry knew this feeling all too well since it came from the most important person in his life.

_Daphne!_

He felt Daphne's mind push against his mental barriers, and a feeling of love overwhelmed him. However, he also felt a terrible, all-destructive fear.

Just like in Daphne's nightmare.

It hurt him to put his lover in such a fear. Hadn't he promised to always be there for her?

He wanted to run, hug her, kiss her. He wanted her to laugh and be happy. He wanted to be happy _with_ her.

But there was no happiness. No fulfilled life. Just pain and despair. And Daphne's fear, Daphne's awful, pervasive fear. It seized his entire being.

He had to go to Daphne!

Harry had to use all of his thought power to keep his spell going as he tore down his mental barriers.

It was like their previous unions. Their minds merged like day and night in the golden light of dawn. Their minds became one like a never-ending kiss. Harry was Daphne and Daphne was Harry.

It was exhilarating. Harry felt as if he could move mountains, as if he could set the world itself on fire. His hands clasped his wand. Together, they could just do anything.

_Together, my demoness_

It was as if Daphne's voice was coming from far away, which of course was completely impossible.

_Together, my demon_

Harry screamed, giving free reign to his emotions. It was a wonderful feeling. That was how unlimited freedom had to feel. They were the masters of the world!

He felt the feeling of power shoot through his body, through his outstretched arm into his wand, his arm and entire body trembling.

Suddenly, a tremendous shockwave broke out of the tip of his wand, hurling the flames back in the direction they had come from. The hit dragon screamed in pain.

But it wasn't enough! The dragon had to pay for what she had done to her Harry!

Wait – were those Daphne's thoughts? Or his own?

It didn't matter. They were one.

Harry pointed his wand at the roaring dragon, before opneing his mouth, as if in a trance. A simultaneously melodic and hideous hiss resounded, initiating most ancient magic.

Harry felt the power of the spell leave his and Daphne's souls. It was much, much more intense than their previous attempts, but then again, they had never tried it on such a large creature.

The familiar smell of decay spread over the dance floor of life and death. And death took its toll, for a dark, impenetrable fog settled around the dragon, trashing her tail as if she could achieve anything with that. Her fate was sealed, and her life forfeited. This would happen to anyone who opposed them.

Soon they could no longer see the dragon in the fog, but they heard her terrible cries of pain, rotting alive. It was a sound that froze the blood in their veins, but it was also the sound of their triumph.

They made it, Harry cheered. The beast would be dead soon and he could grab the golden egg. Then everything would be over. He would hug Daphne and kiss her long and without restraint. They would –

Suddenly, a sharp pain shot through Harry's body. All went black. He felt weak, just too weak, as if all his spirits had left him.

His connection to Daphne broke, even though Harry tried to clutch her mind in panic. But it was hopeless; like trying to catch air with your bare hands.

Everything became dull around him and he felt tired. So tired.

No!

He couldn't die like that, Harry screamed in his mind, as darkness spread over him.

* * *

Sheer horror gripped Dumbledore as he looked at the black fog. What despicable, devilish magic was that?

* * *

Hermione could no longer hold back. She leaned forward and threw up as the rankest smell she had ever experienced penetrated her nose. It was as if they were surrounded by thousands of decaying corpses.

From everywhere, the choking noises of her classmates resounded. Her own vomit mingled with that of Ron and Neville next to her.

Suddenly, she felt something warm dripping in her neck. She looked up just to be hit in the face by Lavender's stomach contents.

* * *

Remus' scanty hair stood on end. The dragon's cries of pain were the most terrifying thing he had ever heard. And he had heard many horrible things in his life.

It was only when the screams fell silent, the fog cleared, and he could see a bare dragon's skull that he was able to think clearly again.

Harry!

His eyes searched for Harry and finally found him lying motionless on his back in the middle of the arena.

No! He couldn't be dead!

Remus jumped up and was about to run down when he saw Daphne slumped next to him too. Her face was deathly pale, and her eyes closed. Dumbledore's phoenix kept poking her hand, but she didn't move.

Panic overwhelmed him.

* * *

The first thing Harry heard when he woke up was an excited babel of voices. Where was he? He could feel that he was lying on a hard mattress.

He tried to open his eyes but closed them immediately when bright light blinded him.

"Careful, Potter," came a voice that felt somehow familiar, even if he could not match it to anyone. He felt drained and exhausted; only lying strained him already. It felt like when he had woken up in Daphne's bedroom after using demonic magic for the first time.

Daphne!

With a jerk, Harry sat up, opening his eyes. All of a sudden, he remembered everything that had happened before he passed out. His connection to Daphne had broken. Did that mean –

"Where's Daphne?" he shouted, blinking wildly, as he recognized the face of Madam Pomfrey standing over him.

"Careful, Potter," she replied, trying to push him back onto the bed. "She's fine. She's right over there. But you should –"

Harry freed himself from her grip and jumped up. As fast as he could, he ran to the partition Madam Pomfrey had pointed to. Behind it he saw Daphne lying on a camp bed, her skin as white as snow and her hair shineless, but her chest rose and fell slowly. She lived!

Harry was at her side immediately and took her hand, feeling the blood flow through her veins.

"Mr. Potter!", an angry Madam Pomfrey called, planting herself in front of him. "I've said –"

"Is she okay?" Harry interrupted the matron. "Will she wake up?"

Madam Pomfrey paused, and Harry felt like a hint of sympathy swept across her face.

"Miss Greengrass passed out," she said. "But otherwise she's fine. All that was probably too much for her. As with the Dementors last year. But Potter, you really should –"

"No," Harry said. "I won't leave Daphne alone. I'm fine."

An uncomfortable silence lay between him and the healer as they heard the babel of voices from outside the hospital tent.

"Very well," Madam Pomfrey finally murmured. "As you will, Potter. But you should still rest, you have already done more than enough today. Not only did you kill a dragon, but apparently did so in a way that led to sudden nausea of hundreds of students. Even healers from St. Mungo's had to come to care for everyone. I've never seen so much vomit in my life. Unbelievable."

With that, she pushed a stool to the camp bed, on which Harry gratefully sat down. He still felt exhausted, but he would never leave Daphne alone.

Worried, he looked at her pale face as he gently squeezed her hand. Unpleasant memories came up in him; memories of Daphne lying in the hospital wing after their fight in the Chamber of Secrets. A great partner he was. Back then, he couldn't protect her from Voldemort's curse, and today he couldn't protect her from overexerting herself.

Just because she had been so afraid for him. He couldn't let her endanger herself as much as she had done today.

However, he also knew that Daphne would never stop rushing to his aid if she deemed it necessary. She would put herself in danger again and again because of him. Just like before, when she had connected her mind with his to cast the most powerful magic they had ever experienced.

She would always be by his side. And he loved her for that. Still, if they continued to use this magic, he had to make sure that their bond solidified, that they got the edge on the demonic magic instead of being overwhelmed by it.

He couldn't lose Daphne! She was his whole life! Without her, everything would be like the Dursleys again. He would be alone, completely alone in this world.

No, he had to find a way that they could stay together forever.

Harry was pulled out of his thoughts when a long shadow fell over him. He raised his head, only to look straight into the headmaster's stoic face. Why did he always have to sneak up on him?

"Professor," Harry greeted the headmaster.

Dumbledore did not respond. Rather, he seemed to be eyeing Harry from head to toe, as if he wasn't sure whether he was a human or alien.

Harry had no nerve for this bullshit. "What do you want?" he asked impatiently.

Dumbledore winced as if Harry had hit him in the stomach. Straightening his glasses, he looked Harry in the eyes.

"I've come for several reasons," he said calmly, but without the warmth in his voice that usually characterized him. Harry already had an idea why this was the case. "First of all, I want to tell you your score for the task. You got five points."

That surprised Harry a little bit. He didn't really care about his score, but he would have expected more.

As if Dumbledore had guessed his thoughts, he continued, this time with audible disappointment, "It's so few points because you killed the dragon, made her destroy her eggs and you didn't even touch the golden egg. I gave you zero points."

Harry shrugged. He had known beforehand that he could not expect support from Dumbledore in this tournament, even if the other headmasters cheated and broke the rules. Dumbledore had never been able to help him, so why should it be any different this time?

Looking at Daphne, he brushed a strand of hair from her face. Dumbledore hadn't been able to help her either. In the end, they were on their own, as always.

"Anything else?" he turned back to Dumbledore, who was still looking at him with an unfathomable expression.

"Yes," replied the headmaster. "What kind of magic was that you used?"

The question sounded harmless, but Harry recognized the meaning behind it. The spells they had found in Valeydor and Valeydis' books were probably not magic that would be taught or endorsed at Hogwarts. He was not sure if it was dark – after all, he and Daphne were not like Voldemort – but it was definitely not light either.

A smile crept around his lips. It made sense that you should always include a piece of truth in your lies.

"Oh, you know, professor," Harry responded with a shrug. "Taking your Invisibility Cloak with you to the Library of Alexandria comes with some advantages. So much knowledge there. So much fascinating knowledge and powerful magic."

"There is no magic like the one you used!" Dumbledore replied, upset. His voice had also grown louder. Interesting.

"How do you know?" asked Harry. "You are banned from going there. For good reason even, I heard. And who was your companion who –"

"That's not relevant," Dumbledore interrupted. There was no longer any sign of his usual calm. He was panting and his face had turned red. Suddenly, his hand snapped up and grabbed Harry by the arm with a strength he would not have expected from the old Grand Sorcerer.

"I don't feel like accepting your constant falsehoods anymore!" Dumbledore hissed. "Since you've come to Hogwarts, you've only been lying. You don't care how others feel. You kill like it's nothing. I shudder when I see you. I don't want to imagine what James and Lily would think of you. You aren't –" Dumbledore stopped before finishing the sentence.

Harry's body burned. "What am I not?" he shouted, slapping Dumbledore's hand away. "What did you want to say?"

Angrily, he looked at Dumbledore, who in turn looked shocked, apparently startled by his own words. Harry's fist trembled. Oh, how he'd like to curse Dumbledore into the afterlife.

"Harry..." came suddenly a weak voice next to him.

Harry immediately spun around, looking back at Daphne's pale face, her beautiful blue eyes now open. She tried to sit up, though it was obvious that she was very weak.

"Daphne," Harry called, touching her shoulders. "Careful, love. All's well. The dragon is dead. I'm with you. Forever." Gently, he pushed Daphne back onto the bed as he whispered to her. When he looked up again, Dumbledore was gone.

* * *

**Next chapter: **King and Queen

**Preview:**

"You're a terrible dancer," Daphne grinned at him.

"Luckily, you dance as badly as I do," Harry replied, careful not to tread on his partner's feet. He noticed that Daphne was still grinning widely at him. "What?"

Daphne shook her head slightly, but her eyes were shining. "I can't help myself. I'm just happy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you like the chapter? And what do you think the consequences of this chapter will be? Please tell me your opinion, I always read all your comments!


	24. King and Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we have now reached Chapter 24. If this story were an advent calendar, today would be Christmas Eve. How fitting that in this chapter, among other things, the Yule Ball will take place :)
> 
> There will be a lot of cheesy scenes with Harry and Daphne again – and I really mean that! So be warned! – but you know the drill.
> 
> By the way: The alternative titles for this chapter were "Masquerade" and "Swan Lake" ;)
> 
> Finally, many thanks to my great beta reader Verlor on ff.net (id: 11113787)!

**Chapter 24 – King and Queen**

"I'll kill Dumbledore," Harry shouted as soon as he was back on the water's surface, his trembling hands letting go of the golden egg that had just revealed the next task of the Tournament. What he would sorely miss would be taken from him. And if he did not recover it within an hour, it would be gone forever.

These cryptic words could only mean one thing: They would abduct Daphne, for he would miss nothing else as much as her. They would take her deep into the Black Lake full of dangers. And if he could not save Daphne within an hour, he would lose her forever.

An image creeped up in Harry's mind. A pale, dead Daphne floating on the water, her eyes empty but full of condemnation. _Why, Harry? Why didn't you save me?_

No! He would never allow that! He would kill them all, he would –

Harry winced when suddenly a cold hand lay on his bare chest. Daphne looked at him with her sparkling and, above all, lively eyes, wet hair sticking to her face.

"Your heart is racing."

Only now did Harry notice that his heart was pounding so fast that he felt like he was about to explode. A terrible heat had gripped his body, which for once was not due to the proximity of their naked bodies.

Daphne moved even closer to him as her hands stroked his torso. All of a sudden, she bowed her head, and her soft lips kissed his chest, right where his heart was.

Harry shivered, but the pain subsided.

"Better?"

"Daphne ..." Harry started, before stalling. What spell did she put on him? He felt as if he were in a dream world, far apart from the profanity of earthly realms.

"I'm here, love. Nobody will ever tear me away from you."

Her warm breath caressed his lips, promising, alluring. Harry felt like he was losing himself in the vortex of her ice-blue eyes. A spell. There was no other way to explain this moment.

He felt Daphne take his hand and put it on her cheek. His fingers stroked her soft skin, which was so warm and yet so cool.

"Aren't you scared?" he whispered.

"I'm terrified," Daphne replied quietly. "Every single day. I'm afraid that one day I could lose you. You're the last thing I think of before I fall asleep. And the first thing when I wake up. Before you, I didn't know what love was, and now I can't live without it. So yes, Harry James Potter, I'm scared. But I also know that you would leave no stone unturned to save me. And you're much, much better than the other pathetic champions."

"But the lake –"

"Is just a puddle. Please, Harry. Please be confident and strong. I ... I don't know how long I can keep up this masquerade..."

Daphne paused, and Harry noticed that she had actually started to tremble. At that moment, everything became clear to him.

"Daphne ... I love you, with all my heart", he put his feelings into words, leading her lips to his.

It was a beautiful, tender kiss that was still full of passion. It was a testament to hope and a promise to be there for one another forever.

Harry had to muster all his self-control not to ask Daphne right then and there. Since their fight against the dragon, his decision had been made, but it wasn't the right time yet. Before that, he had to make sure that his idea was not completely crazy.

But would Daphne even agree? What if she only agreed for his sake, but didn't really want to?

No, he could worry about that later. First, he had to figure out how to save Daphne from the lake.

…

Hand in hand, Harry and Daphne walked back to the dungeon. It was already close to curfew and apart from them, only the torches' flickering shadows moved in the deserted corridors.

Suddenly, Harry thought of something he hadn't thought of before. "Uh, Daph," he asked his partner. "Can you swim?"

Daphne stopped, giving him an incredulous look. "Are you serious? Can you imagine my parents teaching me? After all, that would've only increased my chances of survival."

Once again, Harry regretted leaving Daphne take care of her parents alone. If it had been up to him, their death would certainly not have been as painless...

The past was in the past, he admonished himself, pushing the thought aside. He had to focus on the future.

"Then I'll teach you," he replied. "I learned in primary school, but I haven't swum since then, so we'll have to practice every day."

A sly smile fell on Daphne's face. "You just want to see me naked again, don't you? You pervert."

"If there's a pervert here, it's you, Daph," Harry laughed, and before Daphne could protest, he hurried on, "But no, I would prefer if we put on bathing suits. This time we won't go swimming in our hideout, but in the lake."

"You're kidding, aren't you? Swimming in the lake? In the freezing cold?"

"Sure, what else are warming spells for?"

* * *

And how thankful he was for warming spells, Harry thought, as he straightened up in the icy water a few days later, his breath freezing. He preferred not to know how he would otherwise freeze his arse off in the morning cold of late November.

Harry heard the water splash behind him as his partner slowly caught up with him. With an amused smile, he turned around, looking over the lake, which at this time was still mostly hidden in blackness. Seconds passed in which Harry felt nothing but the water that washed around his feet and trickled down his body, and heard nothing but Daphne's swimming movements in the dark.

The early morning, when Hogwarts and the whole world seemed to be still asleep, was truly Harry's favorite time of the day. In these wonderful, albeit far too short moments, he was able to forget all his worries – the broken friendships, the public distrust, the fear for Daphne's life. In those moments he felt alive and free.

Daphne's red head emerged from the darkness as she swam towards him. Whether her face was flushed with exertion or anger, however, Harry could not tell.

"I won," he called to her, suppressing a laugh.

"Because you're a bloody cheater," Daphne hissed at him as best she could while trying to keep her head above water. "You had a head start. That wasn't fair!"

"Who always tells me life isn't fair?" Harry replied with a grin.

Daphne had meanwhile reached him and was walking straight to her folded clothes on the stone beach. "I see, the student trumps the master," she muttered, grabbing her wand to dry herself.

Harry did the same and shortly afterwards they were both dried and dressed. Hand in hand, they walked back to the castle, with almost no lights on in the windows. It would be at least an hour before sunrise, but for the early risers – like Harry and Daphne – breakfast was already served at that time.

Hagrid seemed to be one of those early risers, too, because after they had circled a small group of trees, they saw the half-giant striding along the path in front of them, Fang at his side. Harry's insides tensed at the sight. But perhaps Hagrid had calmed down by now…

He would only find out if he tried. "Hey, Hagrid," he thus called as loudly as he could.

Hagrid stopped and turned to look at them but made no move to return Harry's greeting. Fang, however, wagged his tail with joy and would probably have run to them if Hagrid hadn't grabbed the dog by the collar, pulling him quickly behind him. Before long, Hagrid and Fang were out of sight again.

That was clear.

A deep sadness filled Harry. Hagrid had been his first friend in this world and now he too had turned away from him, like so many others.

Damn, he hadn't wanted to kill the dragon either, it just ... happened. Or would Hagrid have preferred him to die instead of the bloody beast?

He was torn from his sombre thoughts when he felt Daphne squeeze his hand. She was right in front of him now, so their faces almost touching.

"Eventually, he will come to his senses," she said tenderly. "He just needs time to process what happened. He saw a part of you that he didn't know existed before. And at the moment he's also swayed by Maxime, the stupid, lovestruck fool."

She was probably right, Harry thought. In the eyes of the world, he had unmistakably revealed his own moral depravity during the first task. It was no longer just rumored that he was a budding Dark Lord but seen as a proven fact. Still, Hagrid's betrayal hurt. He could live with the hatred of his enemies, but he needed the support of the people he cared for, otherwise...

Harry shook his head. These thoughts came to nothing.

Noticing Daphne's worried face, he forced himself to smile. "Yes, you're probably right," he replied.

Daphne frowned. "Harry, if you're sad, I try to comfort you, of course, but I don't want you to lie to me. Please. I want us to always be honest with each other."

Harry nodded and stopped smiling. "Yes, I'm sad," he admitted. "But I also know that I can't force anyone to like me. Maybe ... maybe Hagrid and I are no longer friends..."

"Then it's his own fault for having lost the best friend he could wish for," said Daphne, bowing her head forward. However, instead of kissing him, she nudged his nose with hers. "You'll always be my first and best friend."

"Friend, huh?" Harry chuckled.

Daphne rolled her eyes. "Friend, partner, lover, lifesaver, pillow. You know the drill."

"Pillow, I'm flattered."

"Must you always get into a huff? You're the most comfortable pillow in the world."

"It just keeps getting better!"

Laughing, the two teenagers made their way back to the castle as the stars of the night slowly faded on the horizon.

…

They were still laughing and joking as they stepped through the large oak front doors into the Hogwarts entrance hall, which was bathed in orange light by several torches. When Harry heard faint footsteps, he looked at the marble staircase on the other side of the room.

There stood his favorite teacher, Professor McGonagall, motionless, pausing in her movement. It was not uncommon for them to meet the deputy headmistress so early in the morning, as she seemed to be just a morning person like them. However, since the first task six days ago, nothing was normal in Harry's life anymore.

Unlike Hagrid, McGonagall had not yelled at him. Instead, however, she stopped speaking to him at all. No questions about how he was doing, no invitation to private tutoring lessons, no friendly chats.

Was she disappointed with him? Was she scared? Or was she disgusted, like so many others?

Harry tried to make eye contact with McGonagall, but she turned her head and quickly hurried down the rest of the stairs before disappearing into the Great Hall.

Harry sighed. By the looks of it, he had destroyed all his friendships in one fell swoop when he had revealed that previously hidden part of himself. It had felt so good, so intoxicating, but every happiness had its price...

"You're not alone," Daphne whispered in his ear, her hair tickling his neck. "Never forget that."

He smiled gratefully at his girlfriend and together they stepped into the Great Hall, in which only a few students and teachers were sitting. The Slytherin table was even completely empty, which surprised Harry a bit, but he didn't really care.

The students at the other three tables cast some suspicious, some frightened glances at them, but he was used to that. Harry knew what people called him behind his back. And Daphne has also been vilified as "kinslayer" or "legacy hunter" since last year.

Idiots, all of them. If they had lived like Daphne for even a single day, they would crawl on their knees and beg for forgiveness. The idea brought a smile to Harry's face.

His gaze wandered to the staff table, in the middle of which was Professor Dumbledore, already absorbed in a conversation with Professor McGonagall. Since their encounter in the hospital tent, Dumbledore had not looked for him or spoken to him. Harry didn't know if that was a good or a bad sign, but they definitely had to be careful.

They sat next to each other in their usual place at the end of the Slytherin table. Immediately, Harry shoveled large portions of bacon, toast, and eggs onto his plate, after all, morning swimming training made you extremely hungry. Daphne did the same and they fell into a comfortable silence, enjoying their breakfast.

The morning quiet was interrupted when Snape entered the hall, with several chattering Slytherin students behind him. His angry twinkling eyes fixed on Harry, who was already preparing for the worst, even if he had no idea what it might be about this time.

Snape hurried to their seat at the Slytherin table, like an irascible bat with greasy hair. "Potter," he hissed, spitting so hard that Harry feared some of his body fluids might spill on his food. At the thought, he lost any appetite. "Where have you been?"

Unimpressed, Harry returned Snape's look. After facing a basilisk, a mass murderer, and, more recently, a dragon, confronting a potions master with anger problems really wasn't that scary anymore.

"Swimming," he replied with a shrug. "Why? Is this forbidden?"

"Another cheeky remark and you'll have detention, Potter," Snape hissed. "This morning was the mandatory house assembly, which you have of course missed. But I suppose that attending such an ordinary event was beneath you. Not a surprise at all, considering who your father was."

Harry exchanged a questioning look with Daphne. There were house assemblies like this every now and then, but so far nobody had cared that he and Daphne never participated. Therefore, he hadn't even known that another one had been scheduled for today.

"And?" Harry asked, eyebrow raised.

"And, Potter, if you had been there, I wouldn't have to have this conversation. It still eludes me how you got into Slytherin, but as your head of house" – here Harry had the feeling that Snape almost had to vomit – "as your head of house it's my duty – as the headmaster told me – to inform you that there will be a ball at Christmas. And the champions have to open the ball with their partners. So don't you dare disgrace Slytherin, even more than you already did anyway."

With that, Snape turned around and hurried off, his black cloak blowing behind him.

It did not take long for Harry to grasp the meaning of Snape's words. Actually, he should have expected it, as he had already read in his research on the Triwizard Tournament that it also included a Yule Ball to strengthen the ties between the schools. Thus, he also knew what a certain person expected of him now.

He peered at Daphne, who was pretending to be studying her fingernails. So she wanted to make a game out of it, Harry thought, imaginary rolling his eyes. Pampered princess.

"Um, Daphne," he approached her, but she still wasn't looking at him. Harry sighed. So then the full show, it seemed. "Milady," he said, taking Daphne's hand. "Would you do me the honor of accompanying me to the ball?"

Now Daphne looked at him, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Oh, milord, how do I deserve this honor?" she replied with mock surprise. "Of course, I would be happy to accompany you to the ball, milord."

"Splendid, milady," Harry responded before he couldn't pull himself together anymore and burst into laughter, earning him a lot of confused looks.

"Of course, I'll go to the ball with you," Daphne whispered, also grinning as she put her arms around his neck. "After all, the Dark Lady can't leave her Dark Lord alone, right?" And with that, she pressed her lips on his.

Harry returned the kiss, pulling Daphne even closer to him so that she was finally sitting on his lap. Completely blind and deaf to those around them, their kiss became more and more passionate, as they explored each other's mouth with their tongues. Daphne was so delicious, Harry thought intoxicated. How could someone who had just eaten bacon and eggs taste so sweet?

He had completely lost track of time when suddenly a loud coughing right next to him ripped him out of his bliss. Reluctantly, he tried to break away from Daphne, but she clutched his shirt with her hands and pressed her mouth even harder onto his.

There was another cough. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry could see a familiar silhouette next to their table. Forcefully, he pushed his girlfriend away from him. "Daph", he laughed, "we have to stop."

Daphne pouted before turning to Lupin, who, as Harry now discovered, smiled slightly. "Professor, I think my boyfriend likes you more than me."

"Well, as long as he doesn't throw himself at me like that, everything is fine," Lupin replied, shaking his head. "The whole hall was watching you two, you know."

Harry, who could still feel many looks behind his back, just shrugged. "Nobody talks to us anymore anyway, so we don't have to be considerate of others either."

A shadow crossed Lupin's face as he nodded slowly. Unlike Hagrid and McGonagall, he had not broken contact with Harry, although it was obvious that he was not comfortable with the magic he used to kill the dragon. However, he hadn't probed and accepted Harry's excuses that he had found the spell in Alexandria, for the time being. He actually took his vow to protect his best friends' son quite seriously, for which Harry was grateful. Sometimes he just needed someone to talk to without beguiling lips, soft blonde hair, and beautifully shimmering eyes...

Harry shook his head. What's been going on with him lately? It couldn't just be his teenage hormones, could it?

Daphne, who was still on his lap, gave him a meaningful look before resting her head on his shoulder.

"So you wanted to preserve decency in this elite educational institution?" Harry asked Lupin. "Or is it about tonight?"

For a few days now they had been meeting Lupin for private lessons in the evening, during which he taught them how to defend themselves against various aquatic creatures. Because Lupin had – after making sure of their well-being – recovered the golden egg that Harry had not been able to get before he had passed out. It was quite trivial for a proven expert on magical creatures of all kinds to determine that the shrieking noise, caused by opening the egg, was indeed Mermish. That was why Harry had opened it underwater in the first place.

"Exactly," replied Lupin. "Come an hour earlier than usual today. We have to work a bit more on yesterday's spells."

"I'm not coming tonight," interjected Daphne. "I have detention with Sprout. Apparently, I skipped too many lessons."

Harry laughed. If it were up to them, they would drop out Hogwarts as soon as possible. Why should they be bothered with anything when their grades didn't matter anyway. As if they would find a job somewhere in the wizarding world after graduation.

"Okay, then I'll just see you, Harry," Lupin replied and said goodbye to them.

The Great Hall was now well filled, and it was time for the morning post. Hundreds of owls flew through the openings under the ceiling, bringing letters, packages and newspapers to their respective recipients. It did not surprise Harry anymore that several of the animals landed right in front of him and Daphne. With a swivel of his wand, several dozen letters were detached from their legs, before they took off again.

Daphne waved her wand over the letters, causing them to shimmer in different colors.

"Oh, how nice, only seven with little surprises today," Harry commented as he poured himself more pumpkin juice. In the meantime, Daphne had opened some of the letters and started reading them. "Why are you still reading those?" Harry asked her.

"Because I'm curious if they'll come up with something new. But it doesn't look like it_. You vile bitch, stop depraving our Harry with your wickedness._ Oh, this one seems to be from a child. _Yor an eevil wich_. How cute."

Harry was torn. On the one hand, he wanted to laugh out loud, on the other hand, he wanted to hex the senders into the afterlife. Nobody was allowed to insult his Daphne.

"You don't read yours anymore?" Daphne asked as she reached for the latest edition of the Daily Prophet.

"No. It's always the same anyway. _You're a disgrace. Your parents would be disappointed in you. _Blah blah blah_._" With another swivel of his wand, the remaining letters caught fire. "What are the newspapers writing today?"

"Skeeter and Parkinson don't have an article today, so they'll probably have to come up with something new first. Too bad. I liked the last few articles. The title Dark Lady suits me. It has an underlying indecent tone, don't you think?"

Harry almost choked on his pumpkin juice.

"Whoa! Careful, my Dark Lord. Don't get too cocky," Daphne laughed, slapping him on the back. "But here's actually a more or less factual article. Apparently, Madam Bones has dismissed requests for your arrest, as killing the dragon as part of the tournament isn't a crime. The same applies to the use of unknown magic."

"Thank Merlin," Harry muttered. "I would've found it very difficult to fit a trial and jail term into my schedule."

After finishing their meal and taking care of their mail, Harry and Daphne left the Great Hall. They knew that they had been watched the entire time and had therefore acted much more relaxed than they felt. The hostile atmosphere that was heating up around them worried Harry. Too many threats hidden in the shadows. Too many potential enemies. Especially since they still didn't have the faintest idea who had arranged his participation in the tournament.

Their doom could lurk anywhere. At the moment they just sent letters with corrosive acid, but who knew when someone would resort to more drastic means – incited by the agitation of the media. They had to become much, much more powerful to be able to live in safety. More powerful than even Dumbledore and Voldemort. Until then, however, it was still an infinitely long, rocky road, if it was at all possible to achieve this goal.

In any case, they had to use any advantage they could find. That was also the reason why Harry pored over their transcripts from Alexandria that Dobby brought him every night in his bed. That and his own selfish desires.

They stepped onto a flight of stairs, which started moving and flew to the next floor.

"What are you doing tonight then, after detention?" Harry asked.

Daphne took a deep breath before answering. "I've decided to write a letter to Astoria." At Harry's questioning look, she continued, "I still think it was right to send her away. I mean, just look at us." Harry nodded. They were broken. "But she's still my sister, isn't she?"

Harry squeezed her hand, but otherwise they fell into a pensive silence until they reached the seventh floor.

Once there, Daphne asked, "Which class would we have right now?"

"Charms, I think," Harry mused. "What a shame, I've always liked the class. And Flitwick has always supported me too. I don't even know what he thinks about all of this."

"Even so, he doesn't stop his students from insulting you and bitching about you," Daphne interjected in a cold voice. "Chang and Co. Of course, they didn't know that I was also in the bathroom. I guess they won't make this mistake a second time."

Harry chuckled. He didn't want to know the details, but he knew his girlfriend could turn into a fury when she was angry.

Arriving at the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy, Harry paced up and down in front of the stone wall three times while he thought of their hideout, which only the two of them could enter. Full of anticipation for a day of magic, the couple then stepped through the door that appeared in the masonry.

Just before the door closed behind them, a small beetle tried to get into the room as well but bounced off some kind of invisible force field and tumbled to the floor in a daze, without Harry and Daphne noticing anything.

* * *

_ **Greengrass heiress terrorizes other students – Dumbledore doesn't care** _

_By Rita Skeeter_

Sighing, Harry placed the Daily Prophet on the table in front of him. Apparently, the muckraker still hadn't learned her lesson.

* * *

"How do you like this one?" Harry asked as he passed the prospectus to Daphne.

Daphne's eyes scanned the images before finally nodding in agreement. "Matches your eyes. Very nice."

"Don't you need a dress too?"

"I've already taken care of it."

"But you didn't show me any–"

"Just let yourself be surprised," Daphne interrupted, before kissing him on the nose, a mischievous smile on her face.

* * *

"Ouch! Harry, you stepped on my feet again."

"Why were your feet there?"

"Because you don't lead me properly!"

Harry groaned inwardly. They had been so distracted with their magical training and the contempt of the whole world that they had only realized this morning, three days before the ball, that neither of them had ever learned how to dance.

Dance! Who would have thought that dancing was part of a ball?!

* * *

_The mother laughed brightly as she hurriedly got out of the way of her little daughter, who excitedly chased after a black cat. "Ariana, I've already told you a thousand times to leave Mona alone."_

_But Ariana made no move to pause in her pursuit. Amused, Kendra shook her head and turned to her eldest son, who was sitting on the couch, deep in a book._

_"Albus," she called to him. "Take your sister and feed the chickens. Before she knocks anything over."_

_Groaning in exasperation, Albus looked up from his book. "Do I have to? Can't Aberforth do that?"_

"_He's getting the Christmas tree with your father. And I have to take care of the food. Hurry up!" Her stern look made it clear that she would not accept any further arguments._

_Grumbling, Albus got up and took the hand of his little sister, who was clearly looking forward to the chickens._

_"Yeah, chickens!" she exclaimed cheerfully, clapping her hands._

…

Tears streamed down Dumbledore's face as he rose from the pensieve, having watched once again the last Christmas together with his then happy family.

Letting himself slide down, he now sat with his back leaning against the wall, the portraits of the former headmasters looking away, touched. With shaky hands, he took a small medallion from one of the numerous pockets in his robe. Opening it, he looked into the face of a little girl with blond hair and blue eyes who was laughing joyfully. Dumbledore sobbed.

_Oh, Ariana. I'm sorry. So dreadfully sorry._

In moments like these, Dumbledore just felt lonely. What use was all his prestige and all his power which he had previously strived for, if in the end, he was still the most helpless person on earth? Alone, full of pain and guilt, for almost a century now.

Suddenly, there was an all to familiar call and shortly afterwards Fawkes landed in the headmaster's lap, his golden eyes a source of compassion. A pleasant warmth emanated from the flaming bird, which made Dumbledore think of cozy evenings in front of a blazing open fire.

"Thank you, Fawkes," he whispered, while wiping tears from his face with the back of his hand. "You're a true friend and companion."

The phoenix cooed softly and rubbed his head against Dumbledore's cheek. The latter sighed, leaning his head against the stone wall behind him, his eyes fixed on the silently fluttering snow outside the tower window.

"Is there something you deeply regret, Fawkes?" he whispered, stroking the soft feathers of the phoenix. "Something you regret so much that you wish you could turn back the clock to undo it?"

Fawkes gave him an unfathomable look with his golden eyes, which shimmered mysteriously in the candlelight. Dumbledore hoped that his friend would eventually trust him enough to reveal his past.

At the moment, however, Dumbledore was mostly struggling with his own feelings of guilt. Everyone had their own remorse to shoulder, but few as much as he. He had made so many mistakes in his life that it would be enough for ten mortal spans. One would think that at 113 years of age he had a certain wisdom, but the older he got, the more helpless he felt.

How much suffering and pain did his past decisions cause? How many lives had his mistakes cost?

Would thousands upon thousands of witches, wizards and muggles still be alive today if he hadn't encouraged Gellert in his madness? And what about their descendants, who never saw the light of day?

Would countless of his friends still be with him if he had shown Tom more love and affection? But he had only been his teacher ... Still, he could have got him out of the orphanage, he could even have allowed him to stay at Hogwarts.

The same thing he had allowed young Harry three years ago, after he had watched him and Daphne in front of the Mirror of Erised.

Did his decision change anything? Had he been able to dissuade Harry from this dark path that could only lead to his own doom?

What about Daphne? How could he have allowed parents to torture their own daughter? Not knowing could not be an excuse for him. If he wanted, he could just know everything.

But he had purposely turned away from that power...

Was that one more of his mistakes that other people would pay for? Could he do anything right at all?

Harry ... He hadn't lied when he yelled at him. He shuddered when he looked at young Harry. His coldness, his lack of empathy, his apathy towards the harm of others. And the dark magic that he already commanded at the age of just fourteen.

Would he become like Tom? Would history repeat itself? Was humanity doomed to make the same mistakes for ever?

However, there was one thing that set Harry apart from Tom – Daphne. Was she his last stop before the fall, or the one that threw him into the depths? Was she the hope or the ruin of the world?

Dumbledore sighed. Questions, so many questions, but so few answers.

He looked at Fawkes, whose ancient golden eyes were still on him. "You trust them, don't you?" he quietly posed the question he had already asked the phoenix many times before. "Harry and Daphne."

The phoenix's eyes flashed briefly, but this was probably just another reflection of the candlelight. Then, however, Fawkes moved his head so that it almost looked like he was nodding, while Dumbledore felt a renewed comforting warmth, relief for his troubled soul.

"They're not like Tom?" Was that hope in his voice?

Another affirmative movement of the phoenix's head.

"You know a lot more than you tell me, don't you?"

This time Fawkes remained silent, and Dumbledore was about to ask another question when suddenly there was a loud knock on the wooden door to his office. He hastily got up from the floor, removing all traces of tears from his face with a wave of his wand, so that he looked like the venerable headmaster again, the one that most people looked up to. Fawkes had meanwhile flown back to the metal perch by the desk.

"Come in," Dumbledore called.

The door creaked open and Minerva McGonagall, his deputy and friend, stepped through.

"Albus," she greeted him. "We have to go down. It starts soon. The house-elves have just finished with the decorations."

"Very well", replied Dumbledore, and together the two teachers let themselves be carried down the stone spiral staircase.

* * *

Satisfied, Harry looked at himself in the mirror. He hadn't managed to tame his unruly hair, but other than that he thought that he made a more than acceptable impression in his greenish shimmering robe. But what would Daphne look like? She had been in the adjoining bathroom for over an hour now, preparing for tonight. Their big night, in several aspects.

His heart raced at the thought of what he would ask Daphne later. Damn it, why did that frighten him more than fighting the dragon? It was just Daphne. His Daphne.

Harry forced himself to take a calm breath, while looking at the clock on the wall. They still had a few minutes before they had to go down to the entrance hall. With nothing better to do and certainly not wanting to disturb Daphne in her final preparations, he strolled over to the window, where he could see the Hogwarts grounds, which looked as if they had been dusted with powdered sugar. Everything shimmered white in the freshly fallen snow. Hagrid's hut and the large carriage next to it even looked like they had ome from a storybook. At that moment, Harry would not have been surprised if the Snow Queen's sleigh would slide through the winter landscape to kidnap cursed children into her palace of ice. In the end, life was just a fairy tale; the only question was whether you were the hero or the villain.

"Harry," a soft, all-too-familiar voice tore him from his thoughts.

He spun around and the sight took his breath away. In front of him stood Daphne in an elegant blue dress that appeared to have been modelled on the Greek-Egyptian fashion from Alexandria. She had put on just enough make-up to emphasize, rather than cover, her natural beauty. And her long honey-blonde hair framed her smiling face before falling over her shoulders and back.

Beautiful. That was the only word Harry could use to describe his partner. Now he was finally certain that this was all a fairy tale. It could never be reality that he, the little freak from Privet Drive, was loved by this princess.

Daphne's smile widened as if she could read his mind. "Do you like it? I asked Ganda to get me this dress."

"Wow, Daphne," Harry tried to put his feelings into words. "You look incredible. Good incredible, I mean. You're beautiful."

Daphne's eyes shone with joy as she stepped over to him, putting her arms around his neck. "You also look good, my Prince Charming," she laughed before kissing him gently on the lips.

Harry was overwhelmed by a feeling of love for his partner. Should he ask – No, he admonished himself, fighting against his inner desire. Not yet. Now wasn't the right time. After the ball!

When they broke away and just smiled happily at each other, Harry suddenly remembered that he had another surprise for Daphne, which now that he had seen her dress fit even better.

Letting go of his partner, he hurried to his bag, which was still on the wall by the mirror. From this he took out an object wrapped in a red cloth.

"I have a little present for you," he said, turning back to his girlfriend, who looked at him curiously.

With that he removed the cloth, revealing a round, metallic object that glistened golden in the light of the magic lamps.

"H-Harry, what's that?" Daphne asked in disbelief, even though she must have recognized what his present was.

"That, my love, is a diadem," Harry replied. "I also had it sent to me from Alexandria. It's very old. Who knows, maybe it was once the crown of an ancient pharaoh, maybe even Cleopatra herself."

Daphne didn't seem to be able to turn her gaze away from the diadem in Harry's hands. With sparkling eyes, she reached out her slightly trembling hand to stroke the ancient metal.

"But Harry," she whispered. "That's way too showy. That's –"

"Rubbish," Harry interrupted her, putting a finger on her lips. "It's just right for the whole world to see that you're my queen."

With that, he took the diadem again in both hands and placed it on Daphne's head. It was a bit too large, but the piece of jewellery glowed briefly, before adapting to the shape of her head.

"Perfect," Harry announced proudly.

Daphne's hand went to her head while she looked at herself intently in the mirror. Abruptly, she turned back to him, her eyes flashing like gems. "Oh, Harry, thank you. Thank you! Not for the diadem itself. No, for your intent behind it. If I'm your queen, then you're my king. And so much more."

"Then, my queen, let's not keep our subjects waiting any longer," Harry replied overjoyed, offering Daphne his arm. So far, the evening has gone perfectly.

"Subjects?" Daphne laughed as she linked arms. "Then I just hope we won't fare like some former rulers. I prefer to have my head on my neck."

Harry joined in her laughter and together they left the Room of Requirement, making their way down the corridors.

The entrance hall was already packed with people who were looking for their dates or stepping on each other's feet in an attempt to get as close as possible to the still locked gate to the Great Hall. However, as soon as Harry and Daphne stepped down the marble stairs, all eyes were on them. Harry even saw some of the students pointing at them both as they whispered agitatedly to their friends.

"They're all overwhelmed by your grandeur, my queen," he muttered.

Daphne gave him an amused smile. "By yours too. You really look good enough to eat."

The couple positioned themselves beside the wall, waiting with the other students for eight o'clock when the doors to the Great Hall would be thrown open. Even if Harry could feel the looks of the other students the whole time, they kept their distance as usual, as if they were afraid that Harry would do the same to them as he did to the dragon.

Shortly before eight o'clock the huge oak portal opened and the students from Durmstrang streamed into the hall, making it even more cramped for everyone except Harry and Daphne. Harry was surprised to see that the girl at Krum's side was their well-known bookworm Granger. That was something he didn't expect. She looked much prettier than usual, beaming all over her face, but Harry granted her that. After all, anyone who had to deal with deadheads like Weasley every day deserved a pleasant evening for once.

Through the now opened entrance portal, Harry saw that the entire area in front of the castle had been enchanted. Instead of cold snow, there was now a kind of grotto with rose bushes, small sculptures, benches, and hundreds of fairies flying around. He wondered if that had been one of Lockhart's ideas.

Suddenly, Professor McGonagall's magically amplified voice rang out, "Champions over here, please!"

Daphne linked arms with Harry again and together they both walked in the direction McGonagall's voice had come from, to the right of the Great Hall. The crowd parted in front of them and a girl from Harry's year (Abboot? Abbit? He wasn't sure.) even fell to the ground as she hurriedly backed away. Longbottom – apparently her date for tonight – helped her get up again, but not without glaring at Harry as if it was all his fault! Idiot.

They were the first champion couple at McGonagall who wore a dress robe decorated with a Scottish pattern and also had arranged a wreath of thistles around the brim of her hat.

When McGonagall saw them, conflicting emotions flashed across her face. Fear, sadness, worry. Eventually, she took a deep breath, before giving them a slight smile, even if it seemed a bit forced.

"Miss Greengrass, you look really dazzling," she said. "You look nice too, Mr. Potter."

"Thank you, Professor," Daphne replied politely, while Harry just nodded gratefully.

It was as if McGonagall wanted to say more, at least she opened her mouth, but then hesitated for a few moments before finally closing it again, choosing silence. Meanwhile, the other three champions had also arrived with their partners, so McGonagall turned to them. She told them to wait here while the other students went into the now open Great Hall and took their places. Only then they were to enter the hall in a ceremonial procession.

Harry eyed the other champions with interest. Fleur Delacour caught the attention of most male students in her silver-gray satin dress. In any case, her companion could not take his eyes off the Frenchwoman.

Krum and Granger stood a little to offside, talking quietly. Diggory and his partner, an Asian-looking Ravenclaw student, finally smiled nervously at each other (even if Harry had the feeling that the Ravenclaw student occasionally cast nervous glances in their direction). They actually seemed to have feelings for one another, as far as Harry could tell. After all, he and Daphne were far from typical examples of teenage dating behavior. Quite the contrary.

Once all the students were settled in the hall, McGonagall told the four champions and partners to get in line in pairs and follow her. At the front were the foreign guests, then Diggory and finally Harry with Daphne by his side.

At that moment, Harry resolved to put all his worries aside for the next few hours. He wanted to spend a carefree, wonderful evening with Daphne, as if they were two normal teenagers in love and not the pariahs of the entire wizarding world.

They smiled at each other and, amid general applause, entered the Great Hall behind the others. The hall was decorated with sparkling ice crystals, garlands and mistletoes. Instead of the house tables, there were now dozens of smaller, round tables, where the students had sat down and applauded the champions.

Following his resolution for tonight, Harry ignored the frowns that he and Daphne were given. He even made fun of copying the other champions by waving cheerfully to the students, especially Malfoy, who looked like a penguin in his black velvet dress robes. Parkinson, his partner, perfected this illustrious little zoo because in her pale pink dress she looked like a pig.

On their way to the large round table on the dais, where the judges were already seated, they also passed Harry's favorite Gryffindor, Weasley, who, as always, scowled at his surroundings. Did the boy even know anything like joy in his life?

The would-be lion quickly vanished from Harry's mind when they reached the stairs to the dais. He helped Daphne walk up before they finally took the last available seats at the table. Harry sat next to Krum and Granger and Daphne next to Diggory and his partner. Opposite them sat Dumbledore, who gave them an unfathomable look, as well as the other judges. As usual, Karkaroff looked pale and tired, with deep circles under his eyes. Crouch, too, looked sickly as he listened to Bagman's chatter, clearly bored. Madame Maxime was already talking to Delacour in French, as if she hadn't even noticed Hagrid's languid looks from one of the other teachers' tables.

All in all, Harry was now in a completely unknown situation, surrounded by people he could not assess. However, they probably thought the same about him, which he in turn found very amusing.

He looked at Daphne, who was already studying the menu in front of her. Harry suppressed a laugh. It was now after 8 p.m., of course his girlfriend was hungry. But he saw no waiters anywhere. How should they order their food?

He was not the only one wondering that, because the others were also puzzlingly looking at their menus. All but Dumbledore, who, after putting the menu back on the table, said very clearly to his plate, "Pork chops!"

And indeed, pork chops appeared on the golden plate. Now the others at the table understood the procedure and also ordered from their plates. Harry scanned the menu and didn't take long to decide.

Daphne had apparently come to the same decision, because just as Harry was looking on his plate and loudly ordering pigeons and quails, she did the same with her plate. They exchanged a look before bursting into laughter as two identical portions of food appeared in front of them.

"Would you like to let me in on the reason for your amusement?" Dumbledore asked from the other side of the table in an emphatically friendly voicen is light blue eyes fixed on Harry's face.

Harry looked at him in surprise. So these were the first words Dumbledore spoke to him since accusing him of being a killer? A question about their amusement?

He felt Daphne squeeze his hand gently under the table before she replied in an equally friendly tone, "Of course, Professor. Harry and I just found it funny that we both ordered the same food at the same time, pigeons and quails. As you might know, this is an Egyptian delicacy and we also found the dish in Alexandria quite delicious."

Dumbledore nodded in agreement. "I can still remember the delicious food there, definitely a change from British cuisine. What other impressions did Alexandria leave on you, apart from the negligent security concept?" At his last words, his eyes sparkled through the half-moon-shaped glasses.

Harry frowned as he tried to see what their headmaster's intentions were. Was he just going to have a harmless conversation or was he following a plan? They had to be careful.

"It's a fascinating city," he replied with a shrug. "Very old. Millennia of magical history have left their mark, especially in the Library. I've already told you what incredible magic you can find there if you just look properly." Dumbledore's face betrayed no emotion except well-intentioned curiosity. On the spur of the moment, Harry continued, "I think that even if you spend your entire life there, you won't be able to learn everything you can learn and discover all the secrets the Library has to offer. For example, because you don't have the opportunities, or rather the skills, to reach certain places, which the Library has in common with Hogwarts. Indeed, the wizards, secretive folk."

Understanding flashed in Dumbledore's eyes. Attentively, he leaned slightly forward, while trivial conversations continued around them. "Places?" he asked. "Do you happen to mean places like the Chamber? And by skills you mean –"

"I think you get what I mean," Harry replied simply as he started to eat. Inwardly, however, he rejoiced. Dumbledore had fallen for his lie. Should he think that he had found some ancient Parselmouth's secret stash, if it led him to finally believe that he had learned the spell for the corrosive fog in Alexandria.

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair, apparently deep in thought. Daphne ate her food in a relaxed manner and did not let it show that Harry had just hoaxed the supposedly wisest wizard in the world, even though he noticed a slight smile around the corner of her mouth. He also had to pull himself together to keep from grinning. Thus, he concentrated on his occlumency exercises, while turning to his food, which was indeed delicious. The Hogwarts house-elves had once again outdone themselves.

When everyone had finished eating, Dumbledore rose from his seat and asked the students to stand up as well. Harry held out his arm to Daphne and together they watched as Dumbledore waved his wand to move the tables back along the walls, leaving the floor clear. He then conjured a stage with several instruments, including drums, guitars, cellos, lutes and bagpipes. Harry couldn't help but be impressed by Dumbledore's display of power, for he gave the impression that none of this bothered him more than straightening his glasses. They really had to practice much, much more to be able to take on Dumbledore one day.

Apparently, the band that stormed onto the stage afterwards was very popular, as the students started screaming and clapping. Harry only hoped they were good musicians, because it was hard enough for him to dance to the right beat at all, even with perfectly played songs.

He forced himself to breathe calmly as he followed the other champions into the center of the hall with Daphne at his side. He didn't care if he was going to make a fool of himself in front of the other students, but he wanted to dance well to make Daphne happy.

_Daphne._

Harry felt his stomach cramp as he thought again about what he would propose to her after the ball. He prayed to God – whom he didn't believe in – that she would say yes.

"Harry!" Daphne's voice tore him from his thoughts.

The music had already started; a slow, mournful tone. Great, he had already messed up the beginning.

He hastily put his right hand around Daphne's waist and took hers with his other hand before starting the slow waltz. After a few dance steps, he thought he had got the hang of it but noticed that he was only staring at his and Daphne's feet. Looking up, he was greeted by mischievously shiny, ice-blue eyes.

"You're a terrible dancer," Daphne grinned at him.

"Luckily, you dance as badly as I do," Harry replied, careful not to tread on his partner's feet. He noticed that Daphne was still grinning widely at him. "What?"

Daphne shook her head slightly, but her eyes were shining. "I can't help myself. I'm just happy."

Her words made Harry's heart sing. What a long way they had both come, from the little children in Diagon Alley, who had suppressed their joy, to the two lovers they were now, closely entwined, dancing waltzes, and above all grinning blissfully.

From then on, Harry spent the evening in a frenzy. They did not leave the dance floor after the first song, nor after the second or any of the other songs that followed. Together, they danced, like the black swan and the prince in the fairytale. They danced in a sea of colors that Harry had long since lost sight of, lost in the blue irides of his dreams and desires. They danced as if they were the only people in the world, two restless souls who had found peace in one another.

When, after several hours, the last note went out and thunderous applause erupted, Harry looked at his partner, breathing heavily. Now was the moment he had been looking forward to for the past few weeks, the moment that would change his entire life.

"Daphne," he gasped. "I must tell you something."

With that, he took her hand and started running, passing surprised faces, happy couples and laughing students. Daphne also laughed out loud, her long hair flowing behind her. They passed Crouch and Bagman, who both looked like they had a drop too much; and Lupin, who had his arm noticeably low around Professor Sinistra's waist.

They ran up stairs and through deserted corridors until they finally reached their hiding place on the seventh floor. Harry hurriedly slammed the heavy oak door behind him before turning to the waiting Daphne.

His partner gave him a sly smile and a raised eyebrow. "What's going on, Harry?" she teased him. "I hope you don't have any naughty intentions?"

Harry just shook his head silently, because he suddenly felt like he had forgotten everything he had ever learned about speaking. His heart was pounding like crazy, his palms were sweating, he was feeling more nervous than ever before in his life.

Damn, he had practiced his words so often in the past few days, had come so close to throwing all common sense overboard and just asking Daphne right away, and now he couldn't open his mouth?

"Harry?" Daphne asked quietly as she slowly approached him. Her concern was clearly audible. "Is everything okay? Is –"

Harry gathered all his courage, grabbed Daphne's hands, who winced in shock, and looked deep into her blue eyes.

"Daphne, I must tell you something," he said so quickly that he was afraid to swallow his own tongue. "I ... I actually memorized something, but ... but I don't remember." Daphne just looked at him with wide eyes, her face a look of surprise. Harry went on hastily. "Today was one of the most beautiful evenings of my life, Daphne. I ... I can't lose you, I can't –"

"You'll never lose me, I will –"

"No, no, no, you don't understand. I thought we were going to die ... When we killed the dragon ... I thought you were going to die, and me too. Because you connected your mind to mine, because we used that magic. The magic is too much for us, Daph. I won't let you die trying to save me! I can't. I can't let you put yourself in such a danger for me."

Daphne's blue eyes reflected shock. Shock and terrible fear. Harry felt like his heart had been pierced by a dagger.

"No, not what you think," he hurriedly continued. Hell, why was it so difficult for him to express his feelings? "Daphne, I love you. I love you so much that I can't even put it into words. Without you, my life would be empty. And meaningless. You're the only thing that gives my life purpose." He paused. The moment of decision had come. "I'm selfish, Daph. So incredibly selfish. I want us to be together forever. I want to spend my life with you. Even more. So ... so I've looked at all of our transcripts again. I ... I think I found a way that we can stay together forever, how we can use the magic in the books too. Therefore, I want to ask you ... I want to ask you..." His voice failed.

"What do you want to ask me?" Daphne whispered so softly that he almost couldn't hear it.

Harry took a deep breath, tightening his grip on Daphne's hands. Now or never.

"Daphne, do you want to bind your soul with mine?"

It felt like time had stopped. He did it! He had asked the fateful question on which all his future life depended, the question he had gone through his head countless times over the past few days. And now it all depended on Daphne. She could take everything – his heart, his soul, his life. If she wanted to, she could crush him in her fist, because from that moment on he would always be hers.

All the sounds around him fell silent, except for the wild pounding of his own heart, as he watched his beloved's reaction.

Daphne's hands trembled, almost imperceptibly, but for Harry, it was obvious like the moon in the starry sky. A myriad of different emotions flashed across her face – surprise, pain, longing – while tears streamed down her painted cheeks. She closed her eyes and it seemed as if her body was being gripped by a violent crying fit, but when she opened her eyes again, they beamed with the purest form of happiness he had ever seen.

With a sudden movement, Daphne jumped forward and threw her arms around Harry's neck almost causing him to fall to the ground. "Yes, Harry! Yes!" she shouted. "A thousand times yes!"

* * *

**Next chapter: **Bound Souls

**Preview:**

_To bind two lives, another life has to be sacrificed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you like the chapter? My problem with many soul bond stories is the missing deliberateness. Thus, I wanted to do it differently here. Here Harry and Daphne made the conscious decision to bind their souls in a ritual and thus, from the perspective of magic and the universe, become one. What is your opinion? And how do you think the ritual will go in the next chapter?


	25. Bound Souls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music tip for this chapter: Lilium from Elfen Lied
> 
> Many thanks to my great beta reader Verlor (id: 11113787) for his help with this chapter!

**Chapter 25 – Bound Souls**

…

"_Daphne, do you want to bind your soul with mine?"_

* * *

The world around Daphne paused as if life itself had come to a halt. The flames in the fireplace froze, the snowflakes in front of the window stopped in the air as she slowly realized the meaning of Harry's words.

She must have misheard. That was the only possible explanation. That couldn't really happen. That had to be a dream, right?

Her heart pounded in her chest as if wanting out of the prison of her body. Daphne, however, felt paralyzed, only her hands trembled slightly, expressing her enraptured pain.

Harry looked at her with his piercing green eyes, so beautiful that she could've never dreamed it. Full of hope they were, but also filled with an ugly fear. As if he didn't know that, with his words, he'd just answered her deepest desire.

He wanted to bind his soul to hers! Fulfill her secret wish!

Harry, that child of love, chose her as his partner for eternity. Her, a creature of hatred, unloved and abhorred; her who had knocked him, once the hope of the world, off his pedestal and dragged him into the dirt with her.

He had every reason to turn away from her, to hate her, but he stayed by her side. He had seen her soul's deepest abysses, the cold darkness that even she was afraid of, but he still confessed his love to her. She had robbed him of a life of admiration and warmth, but of all the people who could have loved and accepted him, he was choosing her.

Her! That heartless, pathetic girl.

Little did he know how he was keeping her alive, saving her from the sweet lure of death. Harry's love was the only thing that could fill the hole in her heart, staved by the pain of the past. Through him, she could feel the person she might have been; in another life, in a less cruel world, where children were loved and little girls did not taste their own blood.

Daphne felt hot tears run down her cheeks but made no move to wipe them away. Instead, she closed her eyes as the memories overwhelmed her. Full of love and security they were. Harry, holding her in his arms, kissing her, whispering that he would never leave her alone. His words had silenced the ugly voice inside her head telling her she was worthless and unworthy of love. For Harry loved her and she loved Harry.

_Do you want to bind your soul with mine?_

Harry's words echoed in Daphne's mind. Her body trembled.

In wanting to bind his soul to hers, Harry decided to become part of herself, to shoulder her sins with her.

Together.

Forever.

A cozy warmth spread through her body.

Opening her eyes again, Daphne was seized with a feeling of bliss. She tried to put all her emotions in her smile, a reflection of her soul, which she offered to Harry with all her sincerity and gratitude, because from that moment on, she would always be his.

Daphne's body jerked at the thought. She felt like she was bursting with happiness. If she were to conjure her Phoenix Patronus now, its silver wings would probably envelop the entire globe.

Remembering that Harry was still waiting for her answer, she threw herself forward, right around Harry's neck, shouting her happiness out into the world. "Yes, Harry! Yes! A thousand times yes!"

* * *

Overwhelming relief seized Harry's body. His limbs trembled, his heart jumped for joy, feeling as if he could set the world itself on fire.

She said yes!

He wanted to cheer and jump across the room but was caught in the embrace of his lover. No, soon they would no longer be just lovers; they would be one. One soul, one life, one fate.

He hugged Daphne so hard he almost feared her petite frame might break under his grip, but she did not protest. His hand gently ran through Daphne's long hair, which was still crowned with the golden diadem.

"Daphne, you make me the happiest person in the world!"

At his words, Daphne stepped back, looking at him with her tear-streaked face. Her make-up was smeared, and her eyes reddened, yet she was as beautiful as the first rays of sunshine on a cool winter morning.

With her hand, Daphne wiped the traces of tears from her face, smiling lovingly. "No, Harry, _you_ make _me_ the happiest person in the world. You can't imagine how much I wanted that."

Harry froze. "Do you mean...?"

Daphne nodded, her head as red as a tomato. "Since we've seen Fawke's memories, I've been thinking about it," she replied quietly. "And then we found all this information in Alexandria ... So it's really possible ... And then my nightmare..." Harry knew exactly which nightmare Daphne meant. "... and the fight against the dragon. That's when I knew it. After that, I looked at our translations every night to –"

"You looked at the transcription too?" Harry asked in surprise.

For a brief moment, confusion was reflected in Daphne's blue eyes, before understanding emerged on her features. "Oh…"

After some seconds of silence, they both burst into laughter, causing Harry's stomach to hurt and him almost collapsing on the floor. Fortunately, the Room of Requirement created a large green sofa next to them, not so dissimilar to the furniture in the Slytherin common room. Exhausted, they collapsed on the sofa.

"I just can't believe it," Harry called out between fits of laughter. "Are you telling me that both of us secretly studied the same texts for the past few weeks?"

"Looks that way, doesn't it?" giggled Daphne. "Did you have Dobby bring the writings to you too?"

Harry's eyes widened. "The bugger!" he shouted before laughing again. "He could have told us at some point. Why am I actually paying him?"

"Easy, love," laughed Daphne as she leaned against his shoulder. "The way it happened today, it's perfect." She sighed comfortably.

Smiling, Harry put his arm around his partner. "You're right, Daph. It's perfect."

A pleasant silence fell between the couple, who just enjoyed the moment and their togetherness.

At some point, when Harry almost thought Daphne had fallen asleep, she straightened up again. Her ice-blue eyes, reflecting the flames of the fireplace, looked deep into his. "Are you serious, Harry?"

He understood. She had to hear it again, making sure it wasn't just a foolish flight of fancy.

"Yes," he replied with all his sincerity. "I've never longed for something so eagerly before. And you?"

Daphne touched his face, her thumb running over his skin. "Yes, Harry. You're my life. And I'm ready to walk this path together with you, to the very end."

The very end.

Did she mean her end or his? Did it even make a difference?

He had to know.

"I couldn't figure out if it would be like Valeydor and Valeydis," he whispered. "If we –"

Daphne raised a finger to his lip. "Let's not talk about that. We'll find out at some point, but not yet. I'd rather talk about the ritual. Do you know what we need?"

Harry complied with Daphne's request and put their death out of his mind. Instead, he nodded at her question. "I think so", he said, going through the list in his head, the result of his work over the past few weeks. "It would be different from Valeydor and Valeydis, but most of it shouldn't be a problem, I think. The blood comes from ourselves, given willingly. The gold we can get from our vaults in Gringotts. So the only thing that could be problematic is the sacrifice."

In the farthest part of his mind, a low voice asked when had he changed so much that he could speak so casually about such a subject. However, to bind two lives, another life had to be sacrificed. They had no other choice.

"How about some certain relatives of yours?" Daphne hissed hatefully. Harry felt as if the room had grown noticeably colder.

"No," he replied, shaking his head. "They're mean bastards, but I don't want to..." He paused.

"Become a kinslayer," Daphne completed his sentence, her body tensing in his arms. "A murderer. Like me."

"You're not a murderer!" Harry told her immediately. "Your parents were the most vicious, disgraceful people imaginable. No, they weren't humans at all, they were vermin. And they would've posed a danger forever. For you, for us. But ... but the Dursleys, they're different. I left that behind. They no longer have power over me. At some point, they will pay for their sins, but I don't want to be their judge. Do you understand what I mean?"

"Yes, Harry," Daphne sighed, putting her head back on his shoulder. "You're such a good person. Much better than me." Harry didn't know what to say, but that wasn't necessary, because shortly afterwards Daphne continued, "Then someone else?"

Harry nodded as his gaze wandered to the clock on the wall. It was already well past midnight. "I know someone who deserves it," he muttered. "He'll be the perfect sacrifice."

"Good," Daphne replied sleepily. "I'm tired, Harry. And my feet hurt. Would you carry me to bed?"

"Of course, princess."

With that, Harry put his left arm behind Daphne's back and his right arm behind Daphne's knees so he could lift her up. She was as light as a feather, he thought with some sadness, carefully carrying her to a large four-poster bed that had appeared in the middle of the room. It was the same bed they had slept in after their fight in the Chamber of Secrets so long ago. It felt like an eternity to Harry, even if less than two years had passed. But so much had changed since then...

After donning a comfortable pyjama and also freeing Daphne from her dress, the two lay facing each other in bed, their faces only inches apart, their breath touching the other's lips.

"It's not a dream, right?" whispered Daphne.

"No, love," Harry replied with a smile. "It's the reality."

"We're really going to do it?"

"Yes."

"Really? I'm not just imagining it?"

"Really, Daph. We'll be one."

"One ... Oh Harry, I love you!"

"And I love you, my Daphne. With all my heart."

* * *

Gleefully, Dobby strode through the magnificent bronze gates of Gringotts, ignoring the goblin guards' grim glances. They were probably just jealous of his new Acromantula silk coat that Mr. Harry and Miss Daphne had given him for Christmas. Together with his dragonhide boots and his pink bobble cap, he had to make a very swish impression.

With bouncy steps, he crossed the atrium, adorned with marble stone slabs and golden columns, past busily working bank clerks and waiting wizards, until he finally stood in front of a high, wooden desk. Behind the desk sat a wrinkled goblin, scratching a piece of parchment with a quill, without so much as looking at Dobby at all. Arrogant longnose.

Dobby stood on tiptoes but was still not tall enough to look over the edge of the desk. So he contented himself with hitting the dark wood with his fist, echoing throughout the atrium.

"Dobby the House-Elf wants to speak to Mr. Goblin," he called out loud.

Now the goblin looked up from the piece of parchment, his face a mixture of annoyance and disdainful disregard. "What do you want, house-elf?" he snapped.

Used to much more harsh remarks from his previous life and therefore completely unimpressed by the goblin, Dobby calmly reached into his coat pocket, taking out a folded document. Even on tiptoes, he had to fully stretch his arm to put the paper on the desk.

"Dobby wants to withdraw gold," he replied loudly and confidently. "For the great Harry Potter and the kind Daphne Greengrass. But make it snappy please, Dobby still has to buy potions and cook chocolate pudding."

Indeed, Dobby liked his new life.

* * *

Seeing the excess cutlery felt like a stab in Ron's heart. His mother still put her plate, knife, fork, and cup on the table, as if his sister was going to come down the stairs to have breakfast with them, as if the last two years had been nothing but a nightmare, a horror of the night, gone with the first rays of the sun.

But with Ginny's death, the sun had set over the Burrow and not risen again since then. The happy family from Ron's childhood no longer existed. Where used to be loud laughter was now silence and, if you listened carefully at night, the crying of a desperate mother.

Unfortunately, Ron had always had good ears.

* * *

Harry winced as the needle dug into the crook of his arm. After Dobby had drawn blood over and over again for the past few days, however, he had already got used to this brief moment of pain, and as before, after a few minutes, it was all over.

"Thank you, Dobby," Harry said sincerely as the house-elf handed him a blood booster.

Swallowing the iron-tasting potion in one gulp, he turned to Daphne, who was lying on the other couch, noticeably paler than himself. Due to her lower weight, the repeated blood loss took a lot out of her, which is why Dobby gave her double the amount of blood boosters.

For the past few days, they had worked almost round-the-clock on the preparations for the ritual. Still, their time was running out. The day after tomorrow they would be heading back to Hogwarts after returning to the Greengrass Manor for the remainder of the Christmas break. If they wanted to perform the soul binding ritual before summer, it had to happen tonight or tomorrow at the latest.

"Are you okay?" Harry turned to his partner, worried.

Daphne gave him a faint smile. "Just give me a few minutes and I'll be in top shape again. But do we have enough blood now?"

"Yes, we've enough," Harry replied, which Dobby confirmed with an eager nod. "Then only the cups and the spear are missing," he followed. "How about that?"

"I'll continue right away," replied Daphne, whose face had regained some color.

"Take a rest first," Harry insisted, sitting down on the couch next to Daphne. She immediately laid her head on his lap, sighing contentedly, while Harry started stroking her head.

"Today?" Daphne whispered.

Goosebumps spread all over Harry's body. "Can you manage that?" he asked, looking straight into Daphne's blue eyes.

"Yes, if I work on it all afternoon," replied Daphne, returning his gaze. "I want it, Harry. I want it so much."

"Me too, Daph, me too. Tonight then."

Harry looked at Dobby, who was essential to the final part of their magical ritual. They could have chosen anyone for the sacrifice, even a random muggle from the street, which would probably have been the smartest choice, but he preferred someone who deserved it. If you had to sully your hands, you could at least use dirty blood.

"Dobby," Harry addressed his friend. "Has anything changed in the last few days or can you still get into the house?"

Dobby closed his tennis ball-shaped eyes as he bobbed back and forth on his feet. After a few seconds, he opened his eyes again, giving Harry a big grin. "Dobby is coming in. Straight into the bedroom. The others won't notice anything."

"The arrogance of this family," Daphne remarked disparagingly.

Harry had to agree with her. Apparently, the old adage was true. Pride came before the fall. Soon old sins would get paid in blood.

* * *

Harry shook with excitement as he and Daphne stood in the basement of the Greengrass Manor. It was now shortly before midnight; their final preparations had taken more time than originally thought. Through a small window under the ceiling, the light of the moon shone in, soaking their two naked bodies in a silvery sheen, as if the heavenly body itself blessed their wicked deed.

Harry's body trembled with every pound of his heart, steadily like clockwork, as he completed the last ancient symbols on the floor.

"Are you finished?" Daphne asked softly as if she were afraid of her voice.

Harry rose from the ground, looking at his work, two large seven-pointed stars linked by a chain of hieroglyphics and runes, painted with their own blood. The mixed blood of two people as a symbol for the impending union of two souls; magic fascinated him again and again.

"Yes," Harry confirmed, turning to Daphne, who was holding a bowl with even more blood, provided with an anti-coagulation spell. "Do you want to start?"

Daphne nodded briefly. "Then I'll do it for you."

Smiling, Harry stepped over to his partner and took the bowl from her before letting it float beside him. "Are you sure you didn't mix up the blood?" he asked with a chuckle, trying to cover up his nervousness.

"No jokes, please," Daphne replied in a shaky voice. "Not today…"

Harry nodded curtly, before dipping his fingers in his own blood, cold yet full of life. Daphne's skin seemed to crackle with magic as he began to draw symbols on her body, not unlike those on the floor. He started with her neck, working his way down her back and buttocks to her legs; then stomach, breasts – Harry felt the blood rush to his crotch – and finally the face. When he was finished, almost all of Daphne's skin was covered in red symbols made from his blood.

"Done," Harry muttered, even though he felt like his wild heartbeat should drown out any other sound.

"Thank you," Daphne whispered, reaching for her wand and summoning another bowl, this time with her blood. "Please turn around, Harry."

The previous procedure was repeated, only this time it was Daphne who covered his body with her blood. Her fingers left burning marks on his skin, which seemed to absorb the blood eagerly.

Daphne had just knelt in front of him to put the ancient indicia on his thighs when there was a familiar bang and Fawkes appeared over their heads. With a smile, Harry looked at their special friend, without whom they would not be standing there today. Daphne, on the other hand, concentrating, continued her work.

"Hello, Fawkes," Harry greeted the phoenix, who perched on a rusted torch bracket. Small flames blazed between his feathers, their orange light mingling with the silver rays of the moon. "I was sure that you would join us tonight, so thank you, my friend, for everything."

Harry hoped Fawkes knew what he meant by that, and if he correctly interpreted the phoenix's cooing response, he did.

After a few more minutes, Daphne was done as well. She put the bowl, which was still fairly full, back on the stone floor, next to a long golden spear and two golden cups. Both the spear and the cups were covered over and over with engraved hieroglyphics, the result of Daphne's relentless work over the past few days.

"We're ready," Daphne said quietly, her blue eyes filled with a deep longing. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

She was giving him one last chance, Harry knew. One last chance to turn back on this path which might very well be where they squander their humanity, sacrificed to a foolish dream of tomorrow.

Harry didn't even try to have a choice.

"Yes, Daph," he replied. "I'm sure. And you?"

It was only fair to return the favor.

"Do you really think you have to ask me that?"

"No, probably not."

Daphne stepped right in front of him, her breath brushing over his lips as she leaned forward, careful not to smear the symbols of blood. Only their lips met, timid, yet full of passion, leaving no doubt about Daphne's answer.

"I love you, Harry," Daphne whispered as they broke apart. "And I hope you can feel it for yourself soon because I can't express in words how much you mean to me. How much you saved me."

"I can't wait," Harry replied, also in a whisper, his heart still beating nervously. Did Valeydor and Valeydis once feel the same way? His gaze wandered to Fawkes, who looked at them both with his unfathomable golden eyes before turning back to Daphne. "I feel like my entire life, everything I've ever done, converge at this moment," he continued. "Does that make any sense?"

"Yes, for me it does," replied Daphne tenderly. "I ... I think if we wait any longer, I wouldn't keep my stomach contents in me much longer ... Please let's begin, Harry..."

Harry gave a short laugh. He had no idea what stomach contents Daphne was talking about – after all, they hardly got anything down today – but he too was afraid that his nervousness would overwhelm him if they didn't start soon.

Putting his wand on the floor, he called for Dobby. There was a loud pop and the house-elf appeared in the basement, dressed in a black tailcoat with a tophat and a blood-red bow tie.

"Mr. Harry called," Dobby said in a squeaky voice. "Shall Dobby get his old master?"

"Please, Dobby," Harry replied. "But be careful, yes?"

"The great Harry Potter is worried about Dobby's well-being!" Dobby sobbed loudly. "Harry Potter is the greatest and nicest master in the world. Dobby will make Harry Potter Sir proud!"

And with another pop, Dobby disappeared. The silence he left behind was even more stifling than before, as all they could do was wait. Part of Harry wanted Dobby to hurry, the other part knew that Dobby had to be careful. Should he be caught, it would be all over.

But if Dobby succeeded, they were only minutes away from their perfect happiness. Just a few more minutes. Just a little more patience.

That was so much easier said than done, Harry thought, feeling sick and euphoric at the same time as the tremor in his body got worse and worse. He felt Daphne grab his hand, almost crushing it, but he returned her grip equally. He just had to feel her, to cement that this was not a dream.

A cloud moved in front of the moon, shrouding the basement in almost absolute darkness. A bad omen? Harry shook his head, counting the seconds to distract himself.

To no avail.

Had something gone wrong? Had Dobby been caught and was being interrogated by the Aurors right now? Were they about to storm the house to take him and Daphne to Azkaban? Would they have to fight their way through? Would –

A sudden crack like a whip startled Harry from his fateful thoughts. His heart stopped beating for a moment when he saw the contours of the grinning Dobby in front of him, hands outstretched to let the unconscious Lucius Malfoy, clad in white pajamas, float in the air.

"Dobby!" Harry cheered, hearing Daphne breathe a sigh of relief next to him. "You made it!"

"It was easy," Dobby replied, wiggling his long ears happily. "The old master slept alone, the old mistress was in another bedroom. Nobody noticed anything."

"Well done, Dobby," Daphne spoke up, her voice trembling with excitement. "Now we'll take over."

With that, she raised her wand, conjuring a massive wooden armchair in the middle of the opposite seven-pointed star. She then pointed her wand at Malfoy, lowering him into the chair before shackling him with iron chains.

"As Miss Daphne wishes," Dobby replied, bowing briefly to them, and with another bang, he was gone. Harry, Daphne, and the unconscious Lucius Malfoy, with whom Harry still had a score to settle, remained behind.

Two years ago, that bastard had put all of Hogwarts in danger. And even worse: Daphne!

Oh yes, he would enjoy this, Harry thought dark, his blood boiling. A terrible heat spread throughout his body.

"Daph, wake that bastard up," he hissed, straining to suppress his anger. "I want him to know."

Daphne gave him a sympathetic look before pointing her wand back at the fettered Malfoy, uttering the incantation. As if struck by lightning, Malfoy awakened with a start, only to be caught in the iron chains.

"Ahh!" he shouted, blinking violently and fighting against the chains. "W-what? Where am I?"

Harry rejoiced to see Malfoy so helpless, completely at their mercy, but his fate was sealed with blood.

"Hello, Lucius," Harry hissed. "Long time no see, right?"

"W-Who's there?" Malfoy shrieked in fear, music to Harry's ears. "Where am I?"

Malfoy still didn't seem to see anything in the semi-darkness of the basement, Harry noted. Their prisoner moved his head in panic and finally spotted, but not recognized, Fawke's glowing plumage. "Who are you?"

Harry nodded to Daphne, who then created a magical sphere of light. Even Harry squinted at the abrupt change of light as he listened gleefully to Malfoy's whimper.

After a few moments, Malfoy seemed to have got used to the new brightness, because all of a sudden, his face became even paler. Pale as death even. How fitting.

Malfoy's eyes widened in horror as they looked at Harry and Daphne's naked bodies, painted with bloody marks. "P-Potter?" he stammered. "W-What –"

"Shut up, bastard," Harry interrupted him angrily. "Today you won't be able to talk yourself out. Or bribe your judges. Today you'll die as you should have many years ago. I just want you to know that it's us, Daphne and I, who are going to kill you. You'll pay for your crimes. You and all the other Death Eater scum."

"No!" Malfoy yelled in panic. He gasped for breath, his body still struggling against the chains. His pajama bottoms darkened in his crotch, while a yellowish puddle spread under the chair.

"You disgust me," Harry hissed. How dare this bastard desecrate their sacred ritual?

"Please!" Malfoy begged. "D-don't kill me. Please! I-I can help you, I can –"

"We need nothing from you but your death," Harry waved off. He was about to turn to Daphne when Malfoy continued pleading in a high voice.

"I can tell you things!" He paused for a moment, before looking directly into Daphne's face. "I know who your real father is, girl. It's not Morpheus Greengrass. It's –"

"Voldemort," Daphne interrupted him in a calm voice, even if a dark shadow briefly flickered across her face "We know that already. It doesn't matter."

Harry squeezed her hand before turning back to Malfoy, who was visibly shocked by Daphne's revelation. Panicked, he looked back and forth between him and Daphne, and one could almost hear the gears rattling in his head, so hard he seemed to be looking for a way out.

"I know more!" he yelled. "Much more. The Dark –" Suddenly Malfoy closed his mouth and it almost looked like he was swallowing his tongue. He squirmed with pain, no longer able to speak.

Harry leaned forward curiously. That was unexpected. What was going on with him?

A jerk went through Malfoy's body as he gasped for air. "Arm," he panted, dripping with sweat. "Look at my arm!"

Harry and Daphne exchanged a questioning look before Daphne pointed her wand at Malfoy's right arm. There was a cutting noise and fabric fell to the floor, revealing the edges of a tattoo. Except, of course, it wasn't just a tattoo, as Harry knew, but the Dark Mark that branded all the Death Eater bastards.

"And?" Harry asked impatiently.

"It ... It used to be lighter," Malfoy gasped as if he could barely open his mouth.

His Dark Mark had once been lighter? What was Malfoy trying to tell them?

"Do you mean Voldemort is getting stronger again?" Daphne's voice cut the air. "Speak!"

Malfoy opened his mouth as if he wanted to answer, but once again he pressed his jaws together, choking violently. Was there a spell on him that prevented him from talking about certain topics? But that would also mean that the answer to Daphne's question was somewhere in Malfoy's mind, just waiting to be revealed...

"Daphne, how are your Legilimency skills?" he turned to his girlfriend, who gave him a surprised look, but then understanding shimmered in her pupils.

"Just like yours," she replied with some regret. "You know that. And anyway, I would look at the mind magic from the books beforehand. Seems to be more effective." She shrugged.

"Shame, shame," Harry muttered before turning back to Malfoy. "Shame for you, Malfoy. Now it's time to die."

"No!" Malfoy yelled in a last act of desperation. "I can help you! Really! I ... I still know something!"

Harry was silent, holding back his burning desire for one more moment.

"There ... There isn't just the diary," Malfoy stammered, fighting his urge to gag. "He ... he has ... my sister-in-law ... Bella-Arrrh" Suddenly Malfoy began to scream, shaking the walls itself. His cries of pain must have been heard miles away. How convenient that the entire property was covered with protective charms.

"That's enough," Daphne hissed and with a wave of her wand, Malfoy's screams lapsed into silence. Finally, it was quiet again.

Hateful, Harry looked at Malfoy, who was now whimpering in silence, fearful, pleading, and wet with his urine. A truly pathetic sight.

Feeling Daphne squeeze his hand, he turned away from the piece of dirt in front of them. Instead, he looked into Daphne's blue eyes, reflecting the silver light of the moon.

"It's time," whispered Daphne, her voice little more than a breath in the air.

Harry nodded, suddenly unable to speak, his throat tightening.

Daphne put her wand on the floor, grabbing one of the golden cups. She dipped it in the bowl of her blood until it was full to the brim. When she got up again, Harry saw a mixture of fear and nervousness in her gaze, the same feelings that seized him.

Taking a deep breath, Harry looked directly into his partner's eyes, seeing nothing more than her blue irides, beautiful and sublime. "Everything will be fine," he whispered as firmly as he could. "Soon we'll be one. Forever."

Daphne gave him a tentative smile, her hands trembling so much that Harry feared she might spill the blood. "T-Then I'll start now, okay?"

"Yes," Harry replied, and with that short word all his tension dropped from him. For both of them, there was no despair, no looking back, no yesterday anymore, only the promise of a new tomorrow, their light on the firmament.

Daphne took a deep breath – and with her the whole world, it seemed – before she, in Parseltongue, began to recite the words, as old as the hills, devised by ancient sages.

_"O Light of Darkness, before you comes Daphne Daughter of Eve, child of Roxanne and Tom _– here Daphne choked briefly – _bless my blood, elixir of my life, to unite what is separate."_

The hieroglyphs engraved on the cup started to glow brightly as the magic worked. Carefully, Harry took the cup from Daphne's trembling hands.

"_O Darkness of Light," _he spoke, also in Parseltongue_. "Before you comes Harry Son of Adam, child of Lily and James. Bless my flesh, shell of my being, to bring together what belongs together."_

With that, he raised the cup to his lips and began to drink. Even if Daphne's blood tasted much sweeter than he expected, he still had to fight against his gag reflex. But he already went through so much worse, he thought resolutely, that drinking some blood to buy their salvation was easy to endure.

The last sips were the worst. Harry felt his stomach rumble. However, as soon as the last drop of blood disappeared in his throat, a blissful sensation spread throughout his body, while the symbols on his body shone with a golden glow. Never before in his life had Harry felt so unburdened, so carefree and free. He looked at Daphne, who had been staring at him the whole time, and gave her a happy smile.

Kneeling to the ground, he dipped the other cup into the bowl of his blood until this too was filled to the brim. He then stood up again so that they could continue with the ritual.

_"O Light of Darkness, bless my blood, elixir of my life, to unite what is separate."_

Harry handed Daphne the glowing cup.

_"O Darkness of Light, bless my flesh, shell of my being, to bring together what belongs together."_

After Daphne had finished speaking, she brought the cup to her lips without hesitation and quickly began to drink the blood, as if she were dying of thirst. Harry looked at his unbridled partner in amazement. After only a few seconds, much faster than Harry, Daphne put down the empty cup, giving him a radiant smile, as beautiful as ever. It was almost as if Harry could hear the mocking words that Daphne wanted to say but didn't dare since the ritual followed a fixed procedure.

The symbols on Daphne's body shone with a golden glow, mingling with his, their beacon of hope in the darkness. As if under a spell, they looked at each other, their eyes reflecting the golden light of their souls, beautiful, yet so vulnerable.

Not any longer.

They would be one. And together they could just do anything. Together they could endure all suffering. Together they would be free.

Simultaneously, Harry and Daphne both grabbed the metal spear, tool of their near triumph, feeling cold under his hands. Now, Harry thought euphorically. Their new life, their new beginning. Now!

With one voice, they spoke the holy, infamous words.

"_O Fire Divine, deliver us. Two lives, separated, a mistake. O Fire Divine, bring together what belongs together. Two lives, one soul. O Fire Divine, we beg you, bind us, DELIVER US!"_

Shouting their desire out into the world, they thrust the spear into the heart of their sacrifice, for whose horror-filled face Harry had long since lost eyes, his death cries passing in silence.

The symbols on the floor shone.

Daphne screamed.

And Harry...

Harry was gripped by excruciating pain, as if thousands and thousands of hot needles were piercing his body, as if his blood was boiling and his heart turned inside out. Never before had Harry felt such agony. He collapsed, rolling in a pool of blood, trying in vain to put out the flames inside him.

The pain captured Harry's entire consciousness; he felt like he was losing his mind. Everything went black around him.

There was no way out, no way to escape the pain. It was everywhere, suppressing his entire word.

The boy he once was, his hopes and dreams, they ceased to exist, engulfed by pain.

_Please! _

The boy wanted to die, there and then, if that could only help him escape this pain. Death was the only way out.

_Please, please kill me._

_I can't take it anymore._

_Please!_

_Please kill me!_

He felt his spirits leave him. Green eyes smiled down at him. Soon everything would be over…

* * *

It was as if the boy could hear a beautiful melody from far away. The music seemed somehow familiar to him, like a memory of a long-forgotten dream.

And there was a sensual scent in his nose. This, too, seemed familiar to the boy, but where from?

Images formed in his mind. A wide blue horizon, water, hot ground under his feet.

_Sea._

The boy didn't know how he suddenly knew that word, but it felt right. But what did it mean?

_Waves. Beach. Dunes._

More and more words came to his mind. Had he once learned them? But where?

A warm feeling on his lips. Wet traces on his face and under his fingers.

Had he once experienced that? But when? He couldn't remember...

The melody, this beautiful, august music that had released him from his pain, grew louder and louder, filling his entire being. And behind it a sound...

_The sound of the sea._

That sounded right in his head. He had liked that sound, the sound of the waves, the boy recalled. Waves crashing onto beaches of white sand. Blue water as far as the eye could see.

He had loved the sight. But where, where had he seen it? He tried to remember.

Again and again, he only saw the deep blue of the sea. It glittered in the sun, completely calm, undisturbed by the movement of the waves.

But didn't he still hear the water's rushing? How was that possible?

It wasn't the sea, the boy realized. The blue didn't fit. It was purer, brighter than the sea, and much, much more beautiful.

He had seen this blue many times in the past, he remembered, had lost himself in its shine. But where? Where, damn it?!

Hot anxiety seized the boy. He had to remember! So much depended on it...

Wait, what depended on it? What was so important that he remembered that blue?

The boy couldn't explain it; he just knew it was important, the key to his salvation.

Salvation?

Yes, right, they had wanted to save themselves. Together…

He hadn't been alone, he realized! On the beach, on the dunes, listening to the waves. There had been someone with him...

_Daphne!_

* * *

"Daphne!" screamed Harry as he opened his eyes.

Immediately, the excruciating pain returned, cutting deep into him, still he lifted his head. He had to find Daphne; that was the only thing that mattered.

He didn't have to look long. She was almost right next to him, rolling on the floor, whimpering in pain. Harry's heart broke at the sound. How, how could he have let this happen?

Next to Daphne was Fawkes, crying and singing softly. The tears of the phoenix fell on Daphne's wounds, which she struck with her own fingernails. It looked like she was trying to rip her face out.

No!

He had to reach her!

Harry gathered all his strength, ignoring the pain, and stretched out his arm to touch Daphne.

In vain.

There were still a few inches missing.

"Daphne, please," Harry pleaded desperately. "Please. Please look at me."

Daphne writhed with pain, tossing her head to the side, right in front of Harry's face. Her eyes had lost almost all blue color, replaced by a dark, deep red.

"Please, Daph. I'm here. I'm here!"

Harry tried to pull himself forward, slowly, far too slowly. His fingertips could almost touch Daphne's skin. Just a few more millimeters.

"H-Harry," he heard a faint croaking voice. Daphne looked at him, but he didn't know if she could really see him.

"I'm here, love," he called out as loudly as he could, but his voice too was little more than a croak. "I'm right with you. Please don't give up. Please don't give up..."

He made himself as long as possible, fought for both of their lives. He couldn't give up either, he couldn't!

_A little bit. Just a little bit._

One last effort.

_Yes!_

His fingertips touched Daphne's cold skin.

Abruptly the pain in Harry's body subsided, Daphne's whimpering stopped. A wondrous warmth seized his body, no, his soul, before darkness overwhelmed him.

* * *

**Next chapter: **Missing Spectacle

**Preview:**

_"Yes ... um ... that was unspectacular," sounded Bagman's consternated voice_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the same time as this chapter, I also published a short one-shot ("Election Eve") which you can check out :) Otherwise, I am looking forward to your comments on this chapter!


	26. Missing Spectacle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to my great beta reader Verlor on FFN (id: 11113787) for his, as always, great help!

**Chapter 26 – Missing Spectacle**

Warmth, comfort, and an overwhelming bliss. That was what Harry felt when he suddenly opened his eyes, awakened from a deep slumber, snatched from a gloomy abyss.

Blinking, he looked at his surroundings. He was lying on their bed at Greengrass Manor, so much he realized, only that the mattress was much softer than he remembered, as soft as a cloud. Through the window, the sun shone into the room, colouring the air into a golden glow, much brighter than Harry had ever seen. And the sky he saw through the pane looked much bluer and more beautiful than it should on a dreary January day; even in the summer months here Harry had not caught such a glimpse of paradise. He felt like a bird in a cage, seeing the wide sky for the first time.

All this Harry noticed without even moving his head. Still, he knew exactly who was lying on the bed next to him: Daphne, his girlfriend, his partner in life, his _soulmate_. He shivered, before suddenly remembering…

He had been on the verge of relinquishing all hope, surrendering to death's temptation, abandoning Daphne…

A feeling of shame overwhelmed him but was immediately drowned by a wonderful warmth; only the room's temperature hadn't changed. The warmth was not in the room, Harry knew, but inside himself. It was something that Harry had felt multiple times over the past few years, its wellspring all too familiar.

Love.

The greatest power in the world, as Dumbledore had once told him. How right he had been. Harry had seen it himself, over and over again.

Harry did not have to listen to know that Daphne was breathing calmly next to him. He also did not have to check her pulse to feel her heartbeat, _feeling_ all that inside himself, as if it were his breath, his heart in Daphne's chest. Her heart and his heart, they were the same. He was Daphne and she was him. Two lives, two souls, inseparable bound.

Like a small wooden gate that he simply had to push open to enter a beautiful garden, Daphne's mind opened for him. Cautiously, Harry felt his way. It was all so new, so intoxicating for him, he didn't want to go wrong. A familiar scent of oranges and wide sunflower fields surrounded him, filled him, only this time the scent emanated from himself; or rather from Daphne, but that made no difference anymore.

_The grass tickled under Daphne's bare feet, a truly wonderful feeling. The warm rays of the sun on her face, the ducks splashing on the lake, everything was just perfect. She loved lying on the flowery meadow, her head in Harry's lap, both of them relaxing, far too seldom allowing themselves these times of peace when they could forget all their worries, mortal dangers, the hatred and contempt of the world for a few, far too short moments._

_"Thank you, Harry," Daphne whispered as he stroked her hair. "Thank you for being in my life."_

Opening his eyes again, he noticed how exhausted he was. His limbs felt heavy as if he had been hauling stones in the garden for the Dursleys all day, his throat scratching from his screams of pain, his mouth still tasting of blood. He must have bitten his tongue when the agony overwhelmed him.

It now seemed like a long-forgotten dream, fleeting in the light of day. Only Daphne's bloody eyes were so deeply burned into his memory that he would never be able to forget them…

Worried, he straightened up, despite his feeling of feebleness. His soul knew Daphne was fine, but his brain had to see it with his own eyes.

The sight broke his heart.

To call Daphne pale would have been a gross understatement. Her skin was as white as freshly fallen snow, deprived of all color and warmth. Her normally honey-blonde hair had lost its shine, now more gray than blonde. She looked like she did in the Chamber of Secrets, lying unconscious in front of Slytherin's statue. Another time he had failed...

The sleeping Daphne frowned as if she could sense his dark thoughts. Probably she did, Harry thought. Nothing was at it used to, everything had changed for them both.

Sighing, Harry reached out to brush a strand of hair from Daphne's face. As soon as his fingers touched her skin, a stab went through his body, not painful, but surprisingly ecstatic. All of a sudden, Daphne woke up as well, her open eyes radiating like sapphires, like shining stars in the firmament.

_"You're so cheesy, Harry,"_ he heard Daphne's giggling voice, but her lips did not move. Only the corners of her mouth twisted into an amused smile.

"Y-You can hear my thoughts?" Harry stammered, his voice sounding incredibly loud as if shattering a sacred silence.

Daphne giggled, but at the same time he heard her bright voice in his head again, like the sorting hat three years ago. _"Of course, love. We're one now."_

Stunned, Harry dropped onto the mattress. He had expected it, sure, but expecting something and experiencing it were as different as chalk and cheese.

A warm thought brushed his mind, followed by a sense of confusion. "But now it doesn't work anymore," sounded Daphne's hoarse, somewhat disappointed voice.

Harry straightened up again, looking at his partner. True, he felt Daphne's feelings – love, relief, exhaustion – but he could no longer hear her voice in his head. Yet, he had a guess...

Taking Daphne's hand, warm and cool at the same time, her confused thoughts suddenly rained down on him. Daphne's eyes widened as Harry felt her understand. Or maybe she just sensed his own understanding. It was really confusing.

_"True,"_ he heard Daphne's thoughts, while at the same time sensing her amusement as if feeling it himself.

Harry laughed as he gently stroked Daphne's palm, his fingers playing with hers._ "Yes, but we'll get used to it,"_ he replied in his mind. _"It's like I'm the same as you now."_

_"Right. Oh Harry, I'm so so happy!"_

At the same moment Daphne straightened up and threw her arms around his neck, Harry felt himself overwhelmed by a feeling of immeasurable love; Daphne's and his love, to be exact, uniting like two thundery fronts in a mighty storm.

_"I didn't know you've such a powerful imagination,"_ Daphne chuckled before Harry suddenly pressed his lips to hers, silencing all clear thoughts.

It felt even warmer and more intoxicating than their previous kisses, which already had been the most magnificent thing on earth for Harry. He felt Daphne thinking exactly the same thing.

_"I love you, Daphne,"_ he thought with all his being.

_"And I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you!"_

The couple indulged in their feelings' frenzy. Love, passion, warmth, security. Their bodies, hearts, souls. All became one in that moment of perfect bliss.

* * *

_"What have I done to you, love?"_ Daphne asked, grieved, her fingers brushing the cold sweat on his chest, leaving goosebumps all over his body.

Images flickered through Harry's mind; himself, as Daphne saw him at that moment. His skin was not as pale as hers, but it was a sickly shade of gray. And his hair looked now more dark gray than black, dull and without any shine. Only his eyes shimmered green in the morning sun, a sight Daphne could never get enough of, as Harry read from her mind, making him smile.

"_That's not your fault, Daph. It's a price I'm more than happy to pay. And in a few days, we'll both look much better again, I'm sure."_

_"Still, something went wrong, something we overlooked ... maybe I made a mistake with one of the symbols…"_

"_Daph, don't blame yourself! Maybe I made the mistake. Or we missed something in our research. It was very, very complicated magic, after all. Or it was part of the ritual, another test..."_

Again, Harry felt deep shame. If it had been a test, he had failed miserably, the way he had surrendered to his pain. Once again he'd had to be rescued by Fawkes, being too weak himself. He had et Daphne down, he had betrayed her love, he had –"

A feeling of hot anger swept over Harry, wave after wave, while Daphne glared at him with furious eyes. _"And YOU stop blaming yourself! You came back and saved us both, again! Whenever I'm not well, whenever I'm suffering, whenever I'm in danger, you come to save me. You're my knight in shining armor, my Prince Charming!"_

_"Who's cheesy now?"_ Harry laughed, although a traitorous feeling remained.

"_I'm serious, Harry. Please don't blame yourself. Do you know how many times I wished to die when my parents tortured me? When their curses burned my flesh?"_

Daphne's memories reignited a terrible hatred in Harry. If her parents weren't already dead, he would immediately rush off to bleed them to death like ordinary pigs, squealing in agony. Yes, he would have delighted in their torments!

"_They're no longer important, Harry. Rotten and forgotten. What matters is only us. And we live! I want us to be together forever..."_

_"We will, love, we will,"_ Harry replied. She was right. What mattered was the future, their past was behind them. They were no longer Harry Potter and Daphne Greengrass, but something new, unique.

_"Do you know who else we have to thank, besides Fawkes?"_ Daphne asked, although Harry immediately saw the answer in her mind. Keeping birthday and Christmas presents a secret from his partner would be a tricky business in the future. Daphne giggled at the thought.

_"I'll call him,"_ he replied before shouting "Dobby!" with his voice, even though it now seemed downright primitive to him to communicate in such a blunt way with the outside world.

There was a loud bang before Dobby appeared right in front of their bed, his long ears wiggling with joy. "Masters are awake!" he exulted. "Are masters feeling better? Do you want Dobby to get some food and drink? Dobby made chocolate pudding, just as Mr. Harry Potter Sir likes, and orange juice for Miss Daphne."

"Thanks, Dobby," Daphne replied in a hoarse voice. "That sounds wonderful." Just then, both of their stomachs growled.

"Be right back!" Dobby shouted, disappearing with another loud bang. After only a few seconds, though, he returned with two large bowls of chocolate pudding in his hands. He floated them over to Harry and Daphne before disappearing again. This procedure was repeated several times, until finally several bowls and plates with delicious food were on the bed, along with freshly squeezed orange juice in clay cups. Harry's mouth watered.

Daphne was already one step ahead, gleefully biting into a fried chicken leg. "What?" she quipped when she noticed his amused look. "I'm famished."

Smiling to himself, Harry started to eat as well. However, he also had questions for Dobby, turning to the house-elf with curiosity. "Tell me, Dobby," he said between bites, "did you bring us here?"

Dobby's bat-like ears slackened as he nodded sadly. "Oh yes, the Flaming Bird came to Dobby. At first, Dobby didn't understand, but then went back in the basement." A tremor seized his small body. "It was bad. Masters were passed out, but so pale ... there was old master's blood everywhere ... and other body fluids. Dobby brought masters to the bedroom. And washed them. Dobby couldn't get a healer and so just let masters sleep."

Harry looked at the clock on the wall. It was just 10 o'clock. That was maybe nine hours since the ritual, nothing particularly worrying.

As if Daphne had guessed his thoughts – she probably had caught his feelings – she squeezed his hand before telling him in a soft voice, "Not nine hours, love. More time must have passed..."

"Miss Daphne is right," Dobby confirmed with another troubled nod. "33 hours have passed since Dobby found both masters. Eventually, Dobby gave some potions. Masters were so weak ... Dobby didn't know what else to do..."

They had slept for more than a day? Harry looked at the house-elf in disbelief. Was that possible? And that would also mean –

"The Hogwarts Express!" he yelled. "It's about to leave! We must –"

"Harry!" Daphne interrupted him before looking firmly in his eyes, continuing in thought, _"We couldn't care less about the damn train. It'll take the whole day anyway. You can still apparate us to Hogsmeade in the evening, or Dobby, and no one would notice. We have enough time."_

Harry couldn't deny Daphne's logic. Kissing the corners of her mouth, he let her feel his approval, receiving a loving smile in return.

"You did everything perfectly," Harry then praised Dobby, whose body straightened up in relief, as if his worries had previously weighed heavily on his shoulders. "You're the best house-elf in the world. But I still have one question left." A mocking smile crept onto his and Daphne's lips. "What did you do with Malfoy?"

"Disposed," Dobby replied happily. "Nobody will ever find a trace of him again."

* * *

"Again, I am sorry, Mrs. Malfoy," Madam Bones concluded. "If there is any news, we will contact you immediately."

Narcissa Malfoy nodded her head slightly. It did not surprise her that the Aurors had found no trace of her husband; presumably his body had already been fed to that hideous snake. As if in a trance, she said goodbye to the Ministry wizards while planning the next steps in her head.

She had to do everything she could to regain the Dark Lord's favor, which Lucius had apparently recklessly squandered. His punishment had not yet been extended to her and Draco, the Dark Lord even sending his condolences through his fanatical servant – damn mind games. He didn't even have to say it, they all knew their life – and death – was in his hands alone. He was the master and they were his slaves; how far she, a daughter of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, had fallen. However, to save Draco, she would endure anything, even total submission and humiliation by a megalomaniac.

Her son had admired his father far too much, adored him even, much more than the bastard deserved. Even his cruel punishments hadn't changed that. Her boy was just too good for this world.

Narcissa sighed as she climbed the stairs. She wanted to keep Draco with her, but logic told her he was safer at Hogwarts, far from the Dark Lord's whims. If they apparated, they could still make it to the train station on time.

Straightening her shoulders, she knocked on her son's door. She had to be strong now, for herself and Draco, for nothing was more important to a Black than their family. They would survive, whatever the cost.

* * *

With a loud bang, Harry appeared in the shade of large chestnut trees, their empty limbs stretched out like bony fingers. At the very edge of his field of vision, he could see large stone blocks, some of which were stacked on top of each other, forming a wide circle. It was Stonehenge, one of the most historic magical sites in all of Britain and the very place Harry had chosen to finish their little experiment. Ever since he had seen the beginning of a documentary about Stonehenge on television many years ago – that is, until Uncle Vernon had beaten him up – he had wanted to see this famous place. Perhaps one day, when no visitors were present, he and Daphne would take a closer look at the stone circle. At the moment, however, he had other things to do than plan future trips.

As before, he could sense Daphne's whereabouts, and now that he was closer to Greengrass Manor, Daphne's feelings also echoed more strongly in him again. While he had only felt an increased heartbeat in London, he now clearly felt her curiosity, impatience, and the onset of fear. He should hurry.

Harry closed his eyes, reaching for the magic inside, which was much brighter, firmer, clearer – he didn't know how to describe something as abstract as a magical soul – than it was before their ritual. Careful not to use too much strength, he pointed his wand at the nearest tree, feeling the excitement in his and Daphne's bodies, as always when they used this demonic magic. This time it would work, he was sure!

Ugly hissing sounds came from his mouth, while the flush of magic tugged at his, no, their combined soul. Yellowish plumes, almost looking like long fingers, emerged from the tip of his wand, sliding straight towards the trunk. As soon as the plumes touched the tree, the wood suddenly became as black as a raven's wing. The branches withered and there was a crunch, before the tree finally collapsed, ash in the wind, enveloping Harry in a swirl of soot. With watery eyes and the taste of ash on his tongue, he disapparated.

The moment he appeared in front of the gate to the Greengrass estate, his blonde counterpart fell around his neck.

_"Finally!"_ Daphne shouted at him in her mind, while a sense of relief came over him. _"I've worried so much. I –"_

_"All's well, love,"_ Harry reassured her. _"Nobody saw me. And the magic worked at the last try too."_

Daphne pulled away from him a little, sizing him up, the corners of her mouth twisted in a mocking smile. _"I see. You look like a chimney sweep."_

_"Well, such a big tree produces a lot of ash,"_ Harry laughed as he grabbed Daphne's hand and started toward the house. There he would first take a long and hot shower. They still had a few hours before they had to go to the Hogsmeade platform. Images of the two of them in the shower then formed in Daphne's mind, causing Harry's blood to rush in his head. Daphne laughed brightly.

_"So what are your conclusions?"_ she asked him as they walked past the pond that had been the scene of one of the most surreal – and decisive – moments in Harry's life. The union of their minds was followed by the union of their souls...

_"In principle, our assumptions have been confirmed,"_ Harry mused. _"Just as we can only directly perceive each other's thoughts through direct physical contact, the further away we are, the weaker the feelings and sensory impressions become. In Hogsmeade, I had to make quite an effort to feel your whereabouts. And I almost couldn't feel your emotions anymore. In London, it was better and at Stonehenge, it was very clear again. There I was also finally able to use demon magic, even if only very carefully, and yet I feel a bit exhausted again."_

"_We'll rest right away. And Dobby has already prepared the meal."_

"_What would we do without him?"_

"_Starving, probably. You can't even cook if your life depended on it."_

Harry slapped Daphne on the arm in mock indignation. _"Hey! Just because you're my soulmate doesn't mean you can insult me just like that."_

_"Someone is sensitive ..."_

Laughing, the two reached the house, immediately entering the large bathroom and peeling off their clothes. Harry moaned with pleasure when he felt the hot water and Daphne's cold hands on his body, relieving him of his dirt and tension.

* * *

Giggling, Harry and Daphne followed the crowd heading for the carriages. It looked like they had got off the train with the other students. Nobody had seen them step out of a dark back alley, even if some of the students were giving them strange looks that Harry could not quite explain. Maybe they were just afraid that the next Dark Lord would send a curse in their backs…

"_Interesting, interesting, darling,"_ Daphne commented, "_but we shouldn't feel too safe either. I'm sure that there are more than enough people who would love to stab us both in the back as soon as we aren't paying attention." _Harry felt Daphne think of Parkinson's attack from last year. Damn bitch..._ "Have you always been so rude in your thoughts?",_ Daphne laughed, while a cozy warmth captured his body. _"I'm not afraid of Parkinson and the others. Bunch of bunglers, all of them. But still, we have to be careful."_

_"We could practice more defensive magic again,"_ Harry replied. _"Even though I think that attack is the best form of defence…"_

Daphne smirked. _"Of course you think so..."_

By now they had reached the carriages, whose draft animals were no longer hidden from Harry; Thestrals, supposed creatures of death, misunderstood by so many, just like themselves. Tenderly, Daphne squeezed his hand.

As usual, they got into the last carriage in the long column, which then set off with a great lurch. When they passed the castle gate, guarded by statues of winged boars, and stopped in front of the stairs leading to the large oak doors of Hogwarts, Harry couldn't help but feel a certain sadness. Once the majestic sight of the castle had been the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, a material manifestation of his childhood dreams – and in a way it still was – but now it felt more and more like a prison.

_"I love Hogwarts, just not its residents,"_ Daphne summed up his conflicting feelings.

In silently fluttering snow, the couple followed the other students into the torch-lit entrance hall, where Harry's glasses immediately misted up. However, the moment his eyesight deteriorated, another, new sensation intensified that Harry had already noticed earlier that day. If he concentrated, he could see what Daphne was seeing, sort of using his soulmate's eyes.

It was a strange feeling to watch himself through someone else's eyes, and even more strange to direct his movements that way, but in the end, it worked, more or less. At least until a male voice suddenly called their two names, surprising Harry so much that he almost tripped over his feet.

_"Look out,"_ laughed Daphne, holding his arm before turning around and speaking in her still somewhat hoarse voice, "Good evening, Professor Lupin. Please ignore my boyfriend's clumsiness, maybe the sweets on the train weren't quite fresh anymore."

_"Oh yeah, the tons of sweets I ate on the train ride,"_ Harry replied with an imaginary roll of his eyes before turning to Lupin. "Hello Professor, I hope you had a nice New Year?"

Lupin nodded slightly, watching them with wide eyes. "You ... you look like ghosts," he said, stunned. "What have you _done_?"

Harry and Daphne looked at each other. Lupin was right; even though they had already regained some color compared to the morning, they still looked unnaturally pale and exhausted. Probably the students noticed that earlier...

"Nothing dramatic," Harry replied with a shrug, sounding as casual as possible. "Daphne and I have just tried a few new spells and overdone it. Magical overexertion, that's all."

Beside him, Daphne nodded in confirmation. "And Dobby has already pepped us up. Don't worry, professor. We're fine."

At her words, Lupin frowned. "Dobby?" he asked thoughtfully. "The house-elf you freed from Lucius Malfoy, Harry, right?"

_Oh shit._

Lupin probably knew something about Malfoy's "disappearance." But since nothing had been reported in the newspaper yet – they had made sure of that – they had to pretend ignorance.

"Exactly," Harry confirmed in a calm voice, even if his heart was pounding like crazy. "Since then he's a free house-elf. He works for me, but he gets a salary, holiday and Christmas presents. His bedroom is even bigger than that of Daphne and me."

"_Whatever my parents needed so much space for,"_ Daphne commented dryly.

A smile crept around the corner of Lupin's mouth, who also looked rather exhausted, as Harry noticed on closer inspection. Had there been a full moon? Its position hadn't mattered to their ritual, so Harry hadn't traced it.

"It sounds like his life is more enjoyable now," Lupin replied. "Maybe you should talk with Miss Granger. She recently told me about how she would like to stand up for the rights of house-elves."

_"Brilliant idea,"_ Daphne scoffed. _"I can't think of anything nicer. Maybe the impostor and I will even become best friends, braiding our hair and comparing our chest sizes."_

_"Do girls really do things like that?"_

_"You'd like to know, wouldn't you?"_

They stared at each other for a few seconds before bursting into laughter.

"Sometimes I feel like you can talk without words," Lupin muttered, shaking his head. "Unbelievable. But we should go into the Great Hall now, we're already the last."

Harry looked around and indeed, there was no one else in the entrance hall besides them anymore. From the Great Hall, however, a loud buzz of voices and, above all, the smell of delicious food reached them. Daphne's and his stomachs began to growl loudly, causing them both to laugh out again. After a short hesitation, Lupin also joined in their laughing.

* * *

Tired, Harry grimaced at the dark circles under his eyes. He looked horrible, a single sleepless night ruining all recovery of the past weeks. But how could he have slept peacefully when Daphne was in an artificial coma, completely dreamless, denying them even this refuge…

Harry's trembling hands clutched the green sink so tightly that his knuckles whitened. He had to muster all his self-control not to rush into the hospital wing to reclaim Daphne immediately.

Daphne...

His Daphne...

He felt like a smackhead on cold turkey, Harry laughed cheerlessly, almost insanely even. To be separated from Daphne, after their minds, their souls had been continuously connected since their ritual, was torture; cold sweat covering his face, his body twitching uncontrollably, and his thoughts pure chaos.

He had to calm down, he told himself. _Breathe, Harry, breathe calmly. Inhale and exhale. It's good._

Only the certainty that he had a foolproof plan to save Daphne kept him from razing the bathroom and probably the entire dungeon to the ground. But that would not hold for long...

With his hands clenched into fists, his body shaken by hot waves of anger, Harry made his way to the Room of Requirement.

He checked his watch. 4:32 a.m., almost five hours to go until the start of the task. Five hours, rather half an eternity, as it seemed to Harry...

* * *

It felt like a huge tub of ice-cold water had been poured right over Harry's head, cooling off his hot, sweaty body, surrounded by countless destroyed dummies, most of them burned beyond recognition. His wand was still fuming, a final testimony of the flaming inferno that had raged in the room until recently, only a faint reflection of Harry's fury.

That damn Ministry! Damn Dumbledore, Crouch, Bagman and all the other bastards!

It was their fault that Daphne was being dragged deeper and deeper into the lake at that very moment, where she was exposed to who knew what dangers. Why, why couldn't they just leave them alone, let them live a quiet life? Was that really too much to ask? But in this world, which seemed to oppose their very existence, you got nothing for free; you had to take it with determination, relentlessness, and, if necessary, brutal force, just as he was about to free Daphne.

Harry felt how his soulmate had meanwhile reached the bottom of the lake and was tied to some kind of statue. If those fish-gobs laid a finger on Daphne…

No! He shouldn't even think about that. Everything would be fine. Everything had to be fine...

As he had done countless times before, Harry checked his wristwatch. 8:50 a.m., 40 minutes left until the task would begin. Wiping the sweat from his body and pulling on his cloak, he left the Room of Requirement, his head full of images of roasted merpeople and ministry wizards writhing on the ground.

Together with the other students, who, as usual, treated him like a leper, Harry walked along the ice-covered path to the lake. The stands that had surrounded the dragon enclosure last year had been set up by the water, the rows of seats already filled, even if there were still crowds of spectators flocking to the lake. Everyone wanted the best possible seats for the upcoming spectacle, even Fudge and Bones had returned. Disgusted, Harry looked at the Weasley twins, who had set up a small stand by the side of the road, taking bets as to who would get injured or even die in the task. At least a fuming McGonagall was already hurrying towards the two Gryffindors. Good woman.

Harry had to walk around the lake to get to the other champions and judges, the chatter of the drooling crowd sticking into his ears like hot needles the entire time. These disgusting wretches would've probably enjoyed the bloody massacres in the Colosseum of ancient Rome...

Except for Bagman, the judges sat behind a gold-draped table right by the water, talking quietly to one another. Bagman, however, waved Harry over to himself and the other champions, standing a few feet away.

"Harry, my boy," Bagman greeted him effusively as if Harry didn't know what a lying cunt the former Quidditch player was. Turning his back to the other champions, Bagman continued in a soft voice, "You definitely had the best show last time – really, you carried the audience – but I still hope that you take a, um, _more conventional_ approach today, if you get my meaning…"

"Don't worry," Harry hissed between clenched teeth, suppressing his anger. Nothing good would come of it if he gave in to his feelings now, tempting as it was.

"Wonderful," Bagman laughed falsely, "our stomachs will surely thank you." With that, Bagman turned back to the other champions, setting them up along the shore.

Harry now stood next to Delacour, who was nervously chewing her lip, but he had no eyes for that. He felt exactly where Daphne was, unconscious, bound, helpless.

_Not much longer, my love. I'll be with you in a moment._

Bagman returned to the judges' table, sitting down and pointing his wand at his throat. "Sonorus," he said, causing his following words to boom across the lake to the stands.

"The time has come, ladies and gentlemen. The second task of the Triwizard Tournament!" Loud clapping and cheering reached them. "Oh, I see you're just as excited as me," Bagman laughed. "And we have every reason to do so. Many dangers are waiting for our four champions in the lake, but the greatest danger will be the inexorable passage of time. They have one hour to find their loved ones and bring them to the surface, otherwise, they will lose them forever. One hour to save their loved ones from a fate as fish feed." The audience laughed. Bleeding gits. "The task begins at my whistle. I count to three. One … two … three!"

The whistle echoed shrilly in the cold, windless air while the audience roared and raged, not that Harry noticed it any longer. The moment Bagman had blown his whistle, he had called for Dobby, who immediately appeared next to him, dressed in baggy bathing trunks with palm trees and small sharks on them.

Harry didn't waste a second. "Daphne is at the bottom of the lake in the middle," he said hurriedly while casting bubble-head charms, warming charms, and protection against the expected pressure difference on both of them.

Following his example, Dobby quickly grabbed his arm before they disappeared with a loud bang –accompanied by protests from the judges and spectators.

The next moment Harry was surrounded by cold water. The air bubble around his head allowed him to breathe easily, even when his heart was pounding like crazy. He examined their surroundings.

It was a strange, dark, hazy landscape that presented itself to him, he could see that much in the murky water. Around them were some primitive stone dwellings overgrown with algae, in front of which several merpeople swam. The creatures had greyish skin and long, wild, dark green hair. Their eyes were yellow, as were their splintered teeth. Harry certainly would not have called the creatures attractive.

Ignoring the sharp shouts the merpeople threw at them, Harry spotted a huge statue right in front of him and Dobby. It was a gigantic merman, carved out of dark stone, four people tied to its tail fin with thick kelp loops. There was Daphne, between Granger and Diggory's partner at the Yule Ball; next to them was a little girl with silvery blond hair, looking like a younger version of Delacour. Their heads drooped limply, and small bubbles oozed from their mouths.

With just a few swim movements, he was right next to Daphne's motionless body, but he felt that she was fine. Thank Merlin. He was about to raise his wand to free her from her bonds when he suddenly noticed a movement out of the corner of his eye. A long spear flew towards Dobby!

Harry wanted to scream, raise his wand, but it was too late for that. As if in slow motion, Harry watched Dobby make a short movement to the side. The spear flashed just a few millimeters past his head, digging deep into the sandy ground.

Furiously, Harry turned to the nearby merpeople, who were yelling at them both, gesturing wildly in Dobby's direction. Harry didn't have to speak their language to understand what was upsetting them. Obviously the presence and help of his friend weren't welcome. Harry had neither the time nor the nerves to explain calmly to the merpeople that he didn't give a damn about their opinion. Besides, the bastards had tried to kill his friend!

Foaming with rage, he pointed his wand at the merpeople, firing hot blue flames in their direction that even the icy water of the lake could not extinguish. There was loud screeching, followed by screams of pain and the smell of grilled fish fins before the merpeople fled in panic. Harry rejoiced.

With a pounding heart, Harry turned back to Daphne and with a flick of his wand he cut the bonds, her body falling right into his arms. Immediately a pleasant warmth spread inside him, reminiscent of hot chocolate and crackling fire in cold winter. Tenderly, Harry looked at his partner as he cast the same spells on her as he did on Dobby and himself.

As soon as Harry was done, Dobby grabbed his arm again, and with one last pop they left the deserted underwater marketplace and the other three hostages behind.

They appeared directly on the shore, where they were greeted by Bagman's booming voice. "... of course don't know what Potter's plan is, but..." His voice fell silent as all eyes were on the suddenly appeared trio. "Um, Potter is back," Bagman stammered in surprise. "With ... with his hostage and the house-elf." Roaring broke out everywhere, voices approaching Harry from the judges' table, but he only had eyes for Daphne, who had woken up as soon as they had reappeared on the surface, coughing violently. Her wet hair stuck to her face, but her cheeks were slowly turning pink again.

_"All's well, Daph,"_ Harry said to her in his mind, deeply relieved as he hurriedly carried her to the hospital tent, Dobby in tow. _"All's well. You're back on land. Everything went according to plan."_

Daphne smiled weakly, but lovingly at him. _"As always, you save me, Harry. As always, you're my hero."_

"_Always, love. Always."_

"Yes ... um ... that was unspectacular," came Bagman's consternated voice as Harry stepped into the tent to a visibly surprised Madam Pomfrey. "It took our youngest champion only two minutes to rescue his hostage with the help of his house-elf. But my fellow judges seem very upset..."

Ignoring Bagman's remarks, Harry called to Pomfrey in a commanding tone. "Examine Daphne. She comes straight from the lake."

_"I'm fine, honey,"_ Daphne soothed, suppressing a laugh. _"But thank you for taking care of me."_

Madam Pomfrey didn't see any need for sophisticated healing practices and instead wrapped them both in thick blankets; she also gave them hot drinks to warm them from the inside. Dobby got them even more blankets, hot water bottles, and towels; he just loved mothering them both, Harry thought.

Harry had just put his arm around Daphne, who was hugging him very closely, when suddenly several figures stepped into the hospital tent: Dumbledore, Karkaroff, Maxime, and Crouch.

"... scandal, Dumbledore," Maxime exclaimed in a heavy French accent. "I demand that she'll be brought back into the lake!"

Hot rage seized Harry. Only Daphne's grip prevented him from jumping up and throwing Maxime herself to the fishes. _"Easy, love,"_ she tried to calm him down.

Harry forced himself to breathe calmly as an angry Madam Pomfrey stood in the way of the judges. "What's this, Albus?" she turned to Dumbledore. "My patients need rest to recover."

Dumbledore sighed loudly. "I am sorry, Poppy, but I am afraid we need to talk to Harry."

A silent discussion seemed to be taking place between the headmaster and the matron before Madam Pomfrey finally stepped aside, raising her finger threateningly. "But not too long!"

The four judges then joined the couple wrapped in blankets. Even though Daphne had just tried to calm him down, Harry felt a certain fear and concern inside his partner, causing him to tighten his grip on her shoulder. He would never allow them to be separated again!

"Harry," Dumbledore approached him. "Your ... behavior caused some displeasure in the jury –"

"It's cheating!" Maxime interrupted him shrilly. "Help from others is strictly prohibited. That Potter used his house-elf is outrageous!"

At her words, Crouch nodded slightly, while Karkaroff simply snorted with contempt.

"The girl has to go back into the lake," Maxime continued her tirade. "Then Potter should try again."

As quick as a wink, Harry pulled out his wand, pointing it menacingly at the visitors. "One step closer and I'll burn everything down here!" he hissed. He was serious. The moment anyone reached out to Daphne, he would unleash Fiendfyre or even more destructive powers...

"Better listen to him," Daphne interjected with a smirk. "My boyfriend is a real firebug."

"Who do you think you are, you brats?", Karkaroff shouted. Maxime, too, was indignant and gesticulated wildly at Dumbledore.

"Calm down, calm down!" Dumbledore shouted. When his fellow judges finally fell silent, Dumbledore went on in a quiet tone, giving Harry a concerned look, "I do not think that such drastic measures will be necessary, from either side. What do you think, Barty?" Dumbledore turned to Crouch, who had been silent until then.

Crouch looked thoughtfully to the ground, before raising his head again. "Probably, Dumbledore," he replied so quietly that Harry almost didn't understand him, although he was only a few feet away. "Mr. Potter has definitely broken the rules of the tournament but bringing his hostage into the lake again would not be according to the rules either. The reaction compliant to the rules would be to disqualify Mr. Potter for the second task."

Karkaroff and Maxime started to protest, but Dumbledore signaled them to be silent. "A certain disregard of the rules is a centuries-old tradition of the Triwizard Tournament, as I am sure my colleagues are aware of." Dumbledore's light blue eyes sparkled. "Would disqualification be acceptable to you, Harry?"

Harry exchanged a look with Daphne, who pressed herself even closer to him. "_What do we care about this stupid tournament ..."_ she commented. Harry thought the same.

"Agreed," he replied. "And now I would like to politely ask you all to leave. I must get my girlfriend out of her wet clothes. Dobby, can you bring Daphne's spare clothes, please?"

Embarrassed, the four judges left while Dobby disappeared with a bang and Pomfrey clattered in the back half of the tent, meaning Harry and Daphne finally had their peace.

Happily, Harry buried his face in Daphne's hair, smelling her intoxicating scent, feeling safe and secure. The time of his torture was over now that he was holding his soulmate in his arms again.

There was only one more task to go through, then this damn tournament would finally be over. Then another school year until their OWLs, after which they could finally turn their backs on Hogwarts and Britain to never come back. The damned Ministry would no longer have any power over them, they would finally be free and masters of their fate. They would find a solution for Fawkes' soul and Daphne's infertility, they would move far away, somewhere on the coast where they could live in peace. They would start a family and be together until the end of all times.

_"That sounds so beautiful,"_ Daphne sighed comfortably. _"I can't wait any longer!"_

_"Me too, Daph, me too."_

_"I love you, Harry."_

_"And I love you, my Daphne, all the way to the moon and back down to the dirt."_

* * *

**Next chapter: **Deeply Wounded Birds

**Preview:**

_Careful not to be seen by anyone, Severus crept away from the roaring crowd, pulling Crouch behind him. He had waited long enough for Potter to disappear into the maze, but now he couldn't hesitate any longer._

_He just hoped Lily would forgive him; that was the only thing left for him now. All precautions had been made; Potter's fate was sealed. He was going to die tonight, there was no doubt about that. Tonight, the magical world would change forever, its history written in blood._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you feel that Harry has changed?
> 
> By the way, the preview is also the beginning of the next chapter ^^


	27. Deeply Wounded Birds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music tip: "No Good Deed" from the musical Wicked.
> 
> Warning: Partly graphic depictions of violence in this chapter.
> 
> Many thanks to my great beta reader Verlor on fanfiction.net (id: 1113787) for his fantastic help with this chapter.
> 
> Read and Review!

**Chapter 27 – Deeply Wounded Birds**

Careful not to be seen by anyone, Severus crept away from the roaring crowd, pulling Crouch behind him. He had waited long enough for Potter to disappear into the maze, but now he couldn't hesitate any longer.

He just hoped Lily would forgive him; that was the only thing left for him now. All precautions had been made; Potter's fate was sealed. He was going to die tonight, there was no doubt about that. Tonight, the magical world would change forever, its history written in blood.

* * *

Daphne's trembling hands brushed Fawkes' plumage in her lap while she just couldn't look away from the large magical mirrors set up in front of the stands, one for each champion. With a pounding heart, she had watched Harry enter the maze as the last of the four champions, the result of his five measly points from the first task and his disqualification in the second. She had suppressed her laughter when she had shown Harry the path through the maze, which the audience had been aware of the entire time, thanks to another mirror with a bird's eye view. And above all, she had cheered, rejoiced, even triumphed when Harry had bit by bit dropped his mask to finally show the whole world what they were capable of.

Krum – turned into a pig after pathetic resistance, ugly as the face of the wizarding world.

Delacour - strapped to the back of a gigantic stunk, screaming in misery, echoing the horrified spectators.

Diggory – petrified in the mud, in place of all the other students who tainted Hogwarts' honor.

Oh yes, it had been gratification for Daphne to see his opponents so humiliated, a sentiment she shared with Harry. They had had enough of all the anonymous insults, the accusations, the lurid newspaper articles naming Harry a cheater, unworthy of being a Triwizard Champion, without any decency.

Every single hate letter that had been sent to them in the past few months, every disdainful look, every disgusting rumor had bloated their anger in a way that Daphne had never seen before. For years they had endured it, allowing people to slag them off, hurting them, causing them pain and suffering, over and over.

Never again!

Never again would they put up with that.

They would prove it to everyone, to all the miserable wretches. With every creature Harry had slain, with every taken life, the howling crowd had grown quieter, their faces pale with horror as if they couldn't believe what was happening. Even she would've had her doubts if she hadn't felt the pull on her soul every time Harry unleashed the demonic forces. Just like they had trained every day since their ritual. Concealed in the Room of Requirement, hidden from the world, they indulged in the dangerous, intoxicating, yet so beautiful magic with which they would break their chains.

Hagrid had screamed in pain and grief when Harry turned his beloved Skrewts into a pile of rotting meat, food for flies. Had the half-giant not cowardly turned away from them, Daphne might have felt sorry, but so, she only felt deep and pure satisfaction.

Boggarts, matagots, gigantic wolves, they all had fallen under Harry's wand, slashed, burned, dismembered. The maze had turned into a slaughterhouse, a graveyard just outside Hogwarts.

Lupin next to her was trembling all over, his face covered in sweat, his eyes wide with terror. Slowly, very slowly, he turned his head to Daphne, as if seeing her for the first time. "What did you do to Harry?" he asked hoarsely, his voice full of accusations.

The old Daphne, the Daphne before the ritual, had often asked herself this question, reproaching herself for leading Harry on a dark path, imagining that without her he could be much happier, loved and cherished by their fellow men. But that Daphne no longer existed.

"Me?!" she replied furiously, her heart blazing like a fire. Fawkes raised his head in curiosity. "What _I _did to Harry? Maybe what _you_ did! You fucking cowards, you damn bastards. You delight in the suffering of children. You torture them. Every single day. You laugh at them. You attack them. No matter what we do, you never stop. You –"

Daphne paused. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Harry halt in his fight against a sphinx, sending her a concerned feeling. Daphne forced herself to breathe calmly. _All's well, love_, she thought, trying to exude reassurance. _Kill the beast and come back to me._

Lupin looked at her in surprise. "W-what do you mean?" he stammered.

Daphne took a deep breath, trying to regain her usual, but in recent months increasingly crumbling calm, before snorting contemptuously, "Forget it. Harry and I are what we are."

"But _that_?" Lupin gestured towards the mirrors that showed Harry stepping past the freshly decapitated sphinx. "What's that?!"

Daphne shrugged. "Magic."

Suddenly she saw a huge spider leaping out of the darkness, its biters dripping with venom, directly towards the unsuspecting Harry. Frightened, she jumped up, ignoring Fawkes' angry cry.

_Harry!_

* * *

Harry felt a sudden jerk in his body as if his limbs were moving by themselves. He spun around. A quick flick of his wand, hissing sounds from his mouth, and a huge, pointed wooden pole appeared in front of him, impaling yet another Acromantula, just inches from his face. How many of the damned beasts had Hagrid put in this bloody maze?

Harry panted, his blood-covered arms, legs, and shoulders trembling, his throat hoarse from his past ecstatic screams. All of this was going on for far too long by now, he thought, feeling his strength running out. His heart was racing, and every breath caused him pain. However, the reactions of the other students, which he could imagine all too well from Daphne's emotions, filled him with an animalistic glee, enabling him to keep going. The old Harry, the Harry before the ritual, would probably have been terrified of himself, would've doubted his moral values, his humanity, but that Harry no longer existed.

They had enough of this world, enough of restraint and patience. With every betrayal, with every disgusted gaze, with every cowardly murmur behind their backs, the hatred, the anger, the fiery desire had grown within them. If the wizarding world despised them anyway, no matter what they did, they would give them a proper reason for it.

After today no one would dare to stand in their way anymore, to harass and slander them. If the other wizards and witches could neither like nor ignore them, they should fear them, as long as they just left him and Daphne alone.

Harry imagined throwing the Triwizard Cup at the damned judges' feet. He could imagine their disgusted faces all too well. Oh yes, he would enjoy that!

Just as he turned another corner, he saw a light ahead of him. Less than a hundred meters away, on a stone pillar, stood the shimmering Triwizard Cup, which had previously been placed there by Crouch and Bagman, the supposedly neutral judges of the tournament.

He did it, Harry rejoiced inwardly. With all the calm in the world, he walked towards the trophy, catching a sense of incredible pride from Daphne. In a moment, it would all be over, this damn tournament, this feverish dream of pain and blood.

He reached out for the cup, his fingertips only inches away from the shiny silver metal pulsating with magic. He just had to grab it and it would all be over. The world had learned its lesson tonight, it would leave them both alone. As soon as his fingers closed around the metal, the cup would take him to the entrance of the maze. He would take Daphne in his arms, kissing her long and hard. Together they would celebrate their victory, alone, as they had always been, but he didn't want it any other way.

Determined, he grasped the handle.

Instantly, Harry felt excruciating pain go through his limbs. He wanted to scream, fight, let go of the cup, but his body stopped moving. He couldn't loosen his grip around the trophy that was dragging him into an angry swirling storm of color and pain.

* * *

Daphne screamed. A sharp pain gripped her body. It felt like her heart was ripped out of her chest. Her connection to Harry broke off…

She noticed how hands grabbed her shoulder before everything went black around her.

_Harry..._

* * *

Harry felt his feet hit hard ground. The pain subsided, but he still couldn't move. He fell to the ground, his face covered in grass and dirt. The cup finally dropped out of his frozen fingers.

And then, without warning, Harry's scar flared in pain, much worse than during his forgotten nightmare in Alexandria, much worse than he'd ever experienced before. A disgusting stench filled his nose, reminding him of the rotting flesh from the maze.

"Welcome Harry," he heard a deadly, male voice that made his blood run cold. "Please forgive the somewhat uncomfortable means of transport, but I really wanted to have you with us at our gathering tonight. I heard that you are more of the impulsive kind, so I couldn't let you hurt my other guests, even if only accidentally."

The voice seemed familiar to Harry as if he'd heard it before, in a fading memory, but he couldn't remember. He tried with all his might to fight against his paralysis, to no avail. And the worst part was that he couldn't feel Daphne...

"But your current situation is a bit improper," the voice continued. "I cannot even see your face. No, this will not do. Barty, Narcissa, turn him around."

Harry felt arms grabbing his torso and legs and turning him around so that he was now looking at the dark, starry sky. Out of the corner of his eye, he could make out the outlines of several figures, towering shadows and a fire in the dark. One of the figures took his wand from his numb fingers. Long hair stroked his arm. A woman? Narcissa? Where had he heard the name before?

"You probably have a lot of questions, Harry," he heard the male voice again. "I'll answer them all at a later time when the rest of my guests have arrived. Until then, it is enough for you to know that I need your help. But don't worry, you don't have to do much. And you cannot refuse anyway." The figure laughed cheerlessly.

Harry's hair stood on end. Who was this man? And how did he know his voice? And how the hell could he escape?

"Bind him to the others," commanded the voice.

"Yes, my Lord," replied a male and female voice in unison.

Harry was grabbed and raised. Now, for the first time, he was able to look at his surroundings. Much was covered in darkness, but the sight was so unique, so iconic that Harry immediately recognized the place. Massive stone blocks, which he had previously only seen on television and from far away, towered around him. It was Stonehenge, but the place of his fascination had become the scene of a terrible nightmare.

The two figures that had grabbed him wore hooded cloaks hiding most of their faces. Still, Harry could tell that they were a man and a woman. And a few meters away from him stood another male figure, stooping, leaning on a wooden stick and wrapped in wide, dark robes. Reddish eyes were fixed directly on Harry, eerily sparkling. But most noticeable was the man's face, if it could be called a face at all. Instead of skin, he saw only open flesh dripped with pus, also deep holes where the nose and right ear should be. The man looked like a monster.

"Ah, forgive me, Harry, for seeing me like this," the man said, yellowish pus oozing from his wounds. "Not a pretty sight, I know. But soon, with your help, I will look better again, I promise."

The other two people, Barty and Narcissa, dragged Harry across the ground, past a huge snake that was slithering its way through the grass; and past a blazing fire over which an iron cauldron simmered. Another figure leaned over the cauldron and didn't look at Harry, but Harry would recognize the black cloak and greasy hair everywhere. What the hell was the bastard Snape doing here?

Reaching a large stone block, Harry saw two other people tied to the two stones to the left, their mouths stuffed with dirty gags. The person closer to Harry was a man with a scarred face. He was missing a considerable part of his nose, but he looked nowhere near as gruesome as the other hideous figure that was somewhere behind Harry's back. The man's left eye had been replaced by a bright blue crystal eye rolling wildly in his head. Harry had no idea who this man could be, but he immediately recognized who was chained to the second stone. It was Crouch, one of the judges, blinking fearfully and covered in sweat. What was he doing here?

Before Harry could see any more details, the man and woman in the hooded cloaks conjured ropes and pressed Harry's face against the stone. They spread his arms and legs, tying him to the block. One of them – Harry had no idea who – lifted the petrification spell. As soon as he was able to move again, however, Barty stuffed a piece of black fabric into his mouth.

"Hush, Potter," he hissed in his ear, his voice filled with feverish excitement. "The fun will start soon."

Harry made no sound; he could only move his head minimally, seeing only the stone in front of his face, and above him his tied wrists. Disapparating was also not possible. He was helpless at the mercy of his abductors who apparently left nothing to chance. He just wondered why, unlike the other two prisoners, he was tied with his back towards the inside of the stone circle...

"It'll take a few more minutes, my Lord," Harry heard Snape whisper in a low voice, apparently directed at the hideous figure Barty and Narcissa had already called their Lord. An awful guess formed in Harry...

"May I give Potter a little foretaste?" That had been Barty's voice again, this time almost begging.

There was silence for a few seconds before the Lord spoke again, "But only the left hand, he still has to be able to fight."

Harry heard hurried footsteps and finally saw Barty's grinning face in the corner of his eye, his teeth dirty and shimmering yellowish. "I'm going to hurt you a little now," Barty muttered. "Not a big deal, don't worry. And I'm getting better and better."

Barty then got a small, thin knife out of his cloak and brought it to his left hand, if Harry correctly interpreted the metallic shimmer and cold feeling. Carefully, the man used the knife to cut the skin of his little finger. The cut went from the fingertip to where the finger grew out of the palm. Here he made a second cut that stretched around the root of his finger like a thin bloody ring.

Harry felt queasy but just couldn't look away. What was this bastard doing with him? And how could he break free?

Carefully, Barty slid the narrow blade under the skin of his finger and began to detach it from the flesh. Harry couldn't do anything to prevent it, the ropes were too tight around him ... yet he desperately struggled against the bonds.

"Stay still, kid." With a jerk, Barty pulled the entire skin off the little finger. "Just look how good you can see your tendons and muscles. It hardly bleeds. It takes some practice to peel off skin so cleanly."

Harry felt sick. His finger burned as if he had held it in a flame. He didn't dare look at it.

The man named Barty was just putting his blade on the next finger when the mysterious Lord's voice rang out again, "That's enough, Barty. Severus is ready now and will perform the ritual. Get ready as well."

Without another word, Barty stepped back. Harry let out a sigh of relief. However, in the last and so far only magical ritual that he had witnessed, the sacrifice had died in the end…

He prayed that at least Daphne was safe...

* * *

"Daphne! Daphne!"

She heard someone calling her name as she slowly regained consciousness. Blinking, she recognized Lupin's panicked face above her.

"Daphne, do you hear me?"

Daphne nodded slightly. She felt so weak, but why? Suddenly, she remembered. Harry grabbing the trophy. The pain. And then…

"Harry!" she yelled, straightening up. She realized that she was still in her seat in the stands in front of the maze. The students whispered excitedly to one another. Beside her, Fawkes had his mysterious golden eyes on her. But where was Harry?

She tried to feel Harry, but every time she was on the verge of finding him, he slipped from her as if she was trying to catch smoke with her hands.

_Harry, where are you?_

* * *

"All that's missing are the last three ingredients," Harry heard Snape's emotionless voice over the simmering potion. "Blood, bones, and skin."

"I will take care of the magic," said the Lord, before an ugly hiss rang out, but Harry could understand it. So the Lord was a Parselmouth...

_"Blood, Elixir of Life, taken from an old foeman, you will flow through this body again."_

There was a piercing sound that reminded Harry of Black's demise, followed by a rattle, and finally silence. After a few seconds, Harry heard liquid being poured into the potion.

_"Bones, Flesh's Ossature, wrenched from a bitter enemy, you will make this body strengthen again."_

The sound that followed was much rougher than before; the victim's silent scream testified to furious rage. And the mortar noises afterwards were among the most horrifying things Harry had ever heard. He could almost imagine the ground bones mixed into the potion.

Blood, bones, then all that was missing now was the skin. Harry wanted to scream, wrest himself free, unleash the forces of the underworld, but his hands were literally tied.

For the third time the cold, hissing voice rang out, _"Skin, Mantle of Being, forcibly taken from the erstwhile scourge, you will clothe this body in a new robe."_

Harry felt a figure approach him. Cold iron bored into his neck before sliding down his back, parting his clothing and causing the fabric to fall to the ground. Cool night air slid over his now bare back. Goosebumps spread all over his body. He knew what was coming…

Still, Harry winced when the blade suddenly slit his skin, once around his entire back, slowly, very slowly, which only made it all the worse for him. He screamed, but the gag in his mouth swallowed all his cries. He felt the blade go under his skin, gradually severing it from his flesh. Tears came to his eyes.

* * *

A cold shiver ran down Daphne's back. Gripped by an inner certainty, she began to run. She ran away from Lupin whose calls she had long since ceased to notice. She ran down the stands. She ran past the surprised faces of students, teachers and visitors, past the maze, to the border of the castle grounds, Fawkes, her companion in the battle to come, flying over her head.

Her heart was pounding in her chest, painful, fearful, but above all determined as never before in her life. If she didn't do something, Harry would die, she just knew! She had to save him!

Fawkes shrieked loudly, enveloping her heart in fervent flames.

* * *

Harry's body trembled while listening to his skin being cut into small pieces; just as he had learned in Potions. Cold sweat dripped down his body, burning the exposed flesh. Every slight movement, every wisp of wind that slipped over his battered back, caused him excruciating pain.

He heard his shredded skin splash into the potion, almost vomiting at the thought of this hideous swill made of blood, bones, and skin.

"My Lord," came Snape's voice, followed by greedy swallowing noises, inhuman, disgusting. Harry shuddered.

Several moments of silence passed before Harry heard the Lord's voice again, "Ah, what a wonderful feeling. The magic ... the magic returns ... in all its strength..."

"I'm your submissive servant, my Lord," came the voices of Snape, Barty and Narcissa in unison, followed by noises as if they were falling to their knees.

"Of course, of course you are, one more than the other ... but how many are still out there, how many still remember their master, Lord Voldemort?"

Voldemort?!

Harry froze. His worst fears were confirmed...

"Hold out your arm, Narcissa," Voldemort said quietly, but with more authority and power in his voice than Harry had ever seen before. It was a voice that could not be contradicted.

Once again, a searing pain blazed through Harry's scar.

* * *

Daphne didn't know where Harry was and – unlike him – she had no idea how to apparate, but at that moment, when her whole life was at stake, she was no longer able to think clearly.

She just felt Fawkes settle on her shoulder before surrendering to magic, tearing at her body, her soul. She felt like she was torn in two, but she couldn't give up! She had to go to Harry, she had to reach him! Everything began to spin around her, a vortex of swirling colors enveloping them.

* * *

"And now we wait … Barty, what a mess you made … And just look at poor Harry," Voldemort continued in a reproachful tone.

"Forgive me, my Lord, maybe I let myself get carried away..."

"Now, now, my dear Barty! No need to apologize. I myself know how easy it is to lose yourself doing something you enjoy."

"You are too gracious, my Lord."

They were total freaks! Harry panicked. He had to escape. He had to get out of here. He had to –

Harry froze. A warm feeling seized his heart, encasing his entire body and soul.

Daphne!

* * *

Daphne felt like she'd run straight into a stone wall. Dazed, she got up in a kind of meadow, nothing but blackness around her. Beside her, Fawkes cawed offended, but Daphne didn't even notice.

Finally she could feel Harry again, as clearly as the last few months. She felt his love enveloping her like a heavy cloak, but also a burning pain, along with fright, fear, worry...

She had to go to him! No matter what danger he was in, they were one. One soul, one fate. She had to be with him!

But where was he? Where was her Harry?

She should have come straight to him. Or had she done something wrong while apparating?

Trembling, Daphne concentrated, opening her soul to the streams of magic. It seemed to her that Harry was surrounded by powerful spells, but eventually she was able to locate him, several miles away to the south. She began to run as fast as her legs could carry her.

_Hold on, love. Hold on!_

* * *

Harry felt Daphne's fiery determination, stripped of all restraint, as she got closer and closer. However, she was still several miles away from the stone circle...

Time was running out for them ... and they were outnumbered…

The air was full of the swishing of cloaks. There had to be dozens of wizards and witches apparating to the stone circle. Their steps seemed slow, almost hesitant, Harry thought. Then it sounded like someone had dropped to their knees again.

"Master..." muttered a male voice. "...I'm your submissive servant."

Harry heard more people fall to their knees, offering similar tributes. Little by little, they seemed to rise again until only silence was left. Even the wind had paused. Still, it seemed to Harry that the air was vibrating with tension.

"Welcome, Death Eaters," Voldemort's low voice finally broke the uncomfortable silence. "I am glad that you recognized me, even though I look different than when we last met. Fourteen years ... fourteen years have passed since we were last united under the Dark Mark, and I have to say ... I can't help myself ... yes, I am disappointed ... It's a disappointment to me..."

A shiver ran through the assembled crowd, Harry feeling it even tied to the stone.

"I had hoped, I had _longed_ that one of you, at least one of my faithful servants, would come to my aid, your Lord, to whom you have sworn eternal allegiance. I _needed_ you, but you let me down..."

"I've come, my Lord," came Barty's shrill voice, followed again by knees falling to the ground.

"Yes, Barty. You came to me. It took you nearly thirteen years to do it, but in the end, you did your duty. Know that you will forever have Lord Voldemort's gratitude, as the first among the Death Eaters. But you, you others! What have you done? You forgot me, me who has done so much for you. You turned away from me. You betrayed me, and thus yourself. You betrayed what we once stood for ... You began to deny me ... You began to pay allegiance to others ... the Ministry ... and even Dumbledore, that champion of Mudbloods and Muggles ... yes, I am disappointed. You have disappointed me deeply..."

"Master!" suddenly shrieked one of the Death Eaters, apparently collapsing on the ground. "Master, forgive me! Forgive us all!"

"Avery, my friend, get up," Voldemort said with a false gentleness that made Harry flinch. No matter what Voldemort said, this Death Eater was certainly not his friend. "The dirt is no place for you. And you have already kissed my robe."

"I ask for your forgiveness, my Lord. I lost my way..."

"You did, my friend, you did ... all of you did." Voldemort paused for a long time and Harry could only imagine his gaze sliding over the ranks of the Death Eaters. "But I have made mistakes in my life too," he continued. "The worst of these has caused the temptation to commit your mistakes in the first place. I forgive you, this one time. But in the future, I expect more faithful service from all of you; towards me, and towards our noble mission, from this day until your last."

Abruptly, more Death Eaters rushed forward, falling all over themselves with declarations of loyalty.

"I swear, my Lord..."

"From this day until my last day..."

"I will serve you forever..."

"I thank you, my Lord..."

"I throw myself in the dust in front of you..."

"You are too gracious, Master..."

"Yes, maybe I am," Voldemort continued. "But I am sure you will now serve me with unprecedented loyalty. And I will not allow you to find yourself again in a situation where your allegiance is put to such a test ..."

Cloaks rustled as the Death Eaters rose again. From the sounds and voices, Harry would put their number at least two dozen. Far too many for him and Daphne, who still had half way to go. Harry felt her gasping from exhaustion and nearly collapsing several times, but he also knew that she would never give up...

"I sense ... I sense a question floating in the air," said Voldemort. "A question that you all ask yourselves but do not dare to pose. Even several questions. What happened fourteen years ago? And why am I with you again now, even if I look different? Well, the answers to all of these questions are in some way related to our young friend here. Yes, Harry Potter was kind enough to come to my rebirth party. He could even be called my honorary guest."

Everyone was silent, but Harry could feel the Death Eaters' looks on his ravaged back.

"You all know that on the night I lost my powers and body, I tried to kill him. I am not sure what happened yet, but I suspect it has to do with his Mudblood mother. She died trying to save him, and maybe, yes maybe, she was unwittingly protecting him in ways that I admit I had not foreseen ... I am confident that during the rest of my immortal life I will also unlock this ancient magic's secret ... That woman's foolish sacrifice deflected my curse and it rebounded upon myself ... and yet, I lived. For I am no longer mortal ... but what I was, even I do not know … A spirit? A ghost? I was powerless ... so powerless, deprived of all means to help myself. And none of my loyal Death Eaters succoured me…"

Another shiver ran through the circle of listening Death Eaters. Voldemort let the silence spiral horribly before continuing.

"I wandered through the world, without a body, without any certainty, except that I would never die ... I forced myself to exist ... every single second ... at some point, I reached a distant land, a dark forest. I waited there. I waited ... and waited ... but no one came ... then, four years ago, a wizard came into the forest, young, foolish, gullible. He was easy to bend to my will. And seemed the very chance I had been waiting for... for he was a teacher at Hogwarts … until then for Muggle Studies and from next year for Defense Against the Dark Arts – Quirinius Quirrell."

Harry froze. Quirrell? Who had just disappeared after Christmas in his first year?

"He brought me back to Britain, back to Hogwarts, and after a while I took possession of his body, to supervise him closely as he carried out my orders … unfortunately my plan failed, thwarted by Albus Dumbledore himself."

Again there was silence; nothing stirred. Even Harry was listening intently, just the painful throbbing of his little finger and back in his ears. He felt Daphne throw up, but she got up again and continued running.

"He saw through my game. After Christmas, he confronted Quirrel, along with his phoenix … Oh, I let Quirrel fight, but he was just a feeble container of my mind. He died and I had to flee, but I kept control of his now dead body … He was disfigured; the flames of the phoenix had hit Quirrel right in the face. It was burned, the nose and one ear torn off, the flesh was beginning to decay ... However, anything was better than being a disembodied spirit. I kept the body alive as best I could. I was even able to do magic, very little at first, but slowly, very slowly I got stronger again, even if I was far from my true power. I stayed in the shadows and waited. I gathered information, gradually gained strength, and looked out for loyal followers. As I said, in vain..."

Nobody said a word.

"Until the Quidditch World Cup last year. My most faithful servant unleashed the Dark Mark and I freed him from his bonds – yes, Barty did not die in Azkaban, as everyone thought ... With him, I had so many more options ... now even my full rebirth, the regaining of all my powers was within my grasp. I found a potion that can revive the body, developed in ancient Mesopotamia many, many millennia ago. But for this to work – this old piece of Dark Magic – I needed three powerful ingredients from which all human life is made. Blood, bones, and skin; taken from foes, for the strong have always ruled over the weak…

"I am well versed in potions myself, but I am also humble enough to recognize when others are better. After all, the subtleties of potions are a tricky thing ... I got Severus back into my service, now Potions Master at Hogwarts ... but one problem remained ... I needed three enemies ... But who, who should I take? My greatest enemy, Dumbledore, the Leader of the Light, would have been too daring since I had not yet regained my full power. So it had to be others. And who killed most of my faithful friends? The great Auror Alastor Mad-Eye Moody! It wasn't an easy fight, but in the end, Barty, Narcissa and I managed to overwhelm him this afternoon – yes, Narcissa is one of us now – for her missing husband...

"Barty, of course, was eager to get revenge on his father. And of course, Bartemius Crouch, as head of DMLE back then, had undoubtedly been one of my adversaries. Even I have to admit that he fought tenaciously ... we subdued him ... and waited ... for I needed another enemy. And for the last ingredient, I wanted no other than Harry Potter ... my scourge ... the Boy Who Lived…

"But how to get Harry Potter? Most of the year he is at Hogwarts, where he is constantly under the crooked nose of this Muggle-loving fool... I was surprised to learn that Harry had found a girlfriend and lover, which I admit I hadn't seen coming during my short time with Quirrel ... Daphne Greengrass is the girl's name ... I'm sure you remember Morpheus and Roxanne. They had their uses ... in many ways ... yes, Harry and Greengrass were an extremely unusual couple, despised, outcast, on the fringes of society ... and Harry was very different from what I expected him to be. He even reminded me a little of myself ... but Harry and Greengrass were nowhere to be found ... out of the country, I heard ... so we came up with a plan...

"Barty contacted one of my servants who had become a traitor but is now back in my service, more or less voluntarily ... he made sure that the boy's name was spat out from the Goblet of Fire ... our Harry was now a Triwizard Champion ... and how he surprised us all during the tournament! Harry Potter, the figurehead of light, using magic of the darkest kind? His girlfriend's influence, no doubt ... but it had the pleasant effect of proving Harry's superiority over the other champions. We hardly had to do anything for him to get through the tournament ... but Harry was powerful, we couldn't underestimate him ... my servants turned the Triwizard Cup into a Portkey and also put a curse on it ... everything coming out as I had planned. The Portkey brought him here, beyond the reach of Dumbledore's help and protection, and into my waiting arms. And here he is..."

Again, Harry could feel the looks on his back. He himself was still processing what he had just heard...

"His back isn't a pretty sight, I know," said Voldemort. "You see now, I think, how foolish it was to suppose that this boy could ever have been stronger than me. But I want there to be no mistake in anybody's mind. Harry Potter escaped me by a lucky chance. But tonight … tonight I'm going to kill him, in front of you all, when there is no girlfriend to help him with dark magic, no Dumbledore to protect him, and no Mudblood mother to die for him ... I will give him his chance. I will allow him to fight. "

The voice was getting closer. Harry felt a breeze and then he glanced, out of the corner of his eye, into the grinning face of his first defense teacher, only that it didn't look like Quirrel anymore. The face was whiter than a skull, with wide, livid scarlet eyes and a nose that was as flat as a snake's with slits for nostrils.

Voldemort leaned down, whispering in his ear, "You're about to be a dead man, Harry Potter. And after your death, I will subdue my unruly daughter. Together we will create a pure bloodline and –" Voldemort suddenly flinched as if he'd been burned.

Harry, however, struggled against his ropes. His back was torturing him like hell, but he hardly cared. He had to stop this sick madman! He had to protect Daphne!

* * *

Daphne felt a terrible fear gripping Harry and, as a result, her as well. She was at the end of her tether. Every breath, every step caused her pain, but she had to keep going. She had to reach Harry!

In front of her, she could already see a stone circle in the dark...

* * *

"Untie him, Barty, and give him back his wand," said Voldemort.

Harry heard footsteps before Barty – apparently Crouch's son – pulled the gag out of his mouth and then, with a swipe of his wand, cut through the bonds tying Harry to the stone. Instantly Harry slumped on the ground. Several Death Eaters laughed.

In pain, Harry got up and turned around. The Death Eaters, all hooded and masked, had formed a circle; behind them the stone blocks soaring into the nightly sky. Barty, specked with blood, joined the other lurking Death Eaters after throwing Harry's wand at his feet.

The stones to which the other two victims were tied resembled a battlefield. Crouch's throat had been cut, his lifeless dangling body full of blood. Moody was missing his right hand and a golden dagger hilt protruded from his heart. Both stones and the ground in front of them were covered by a huge pool of blood that slowly seeped into the grass.

In the center of the circle stood the reborn Voldemort, casually playing with a wand between his pale fingers, while the giant snake slithered at his feet.

"Just a little longer, Nagini. Soon, you can eat again," whispered Voldemort to the snake, before looking at Harry, his red eyes shimmering in the darkness. "You have been taught how to duel, Harry?"

Harry didn't answer. His eyes slid over the line of Death Eaters, looking for an escape route. He would have to break through their line and get to the point where he could disapparate...

"Don't even think about it, Harry," said Voldemort. "You cannot escape. The whole area is covered with spells. Only those possessing the Dark Mark will leave this place tonight. And I don't think you want to join me, do you?"

He'd rather die, Harry thought bitterly, bending over to pick up his wand. Instantly, a searing pain went through Harry's back. He had to use all his self-control not to cry out in agony.

"I take that as no," Voldemort replied. "Then we're going to duel now, Harry. But before that, we bow to each other." He leaned forward slightly, but his eyes stayed on Harry. "Come, Harry, the niceties must be observed. Daphne would certainly want you to respect the old Pureblood traditions ... bow to death, Harry."

Harry didn't bow. He didn't want to give Voldemort that satisfaction. "You aren't death, just a megalomaniac madman," he pressed out with great effort. Every movement, every word caused him horrible pain. He was at the end of his tether. Burning sweat dripped from his forehead into his eyes.

"I said, _bow_," Voldemort said angrily, raising his wand.

Harry felt a magical force grasp him, trying to bend his spine. Another force was pressing against his mental shields.

_No, I won't_, Harry thought with all his remaining strength, fiercely fighting against Voldemort's attack. _I will never bow to you, bastard!_

After several seconds of silent fighting, Voldemort lowered his wand. "I see you are more like your Mudblood mother than your father. Well, then let's not drag it out any longer. The duel begins - _now!_"

With inhuman speed, Voldemort raised his wand and hurled a flash of red in Harry's direction.

Harry's body reacted without thinking, the result of countless practice fights with Daphne. Reflexively he flung himself sideways onto the ground. The red flash left charred grass where Harry had just been standing.

Harry hit the ground with his back, causing him to scream. The pain was just unbearable.

The Death Eaters laughed. Voldemort's lips curled up in a smile. "But Harry, what are you doing on the ground? Your poor back is getting dirty. Come, get up again so I can kill you, yes? You want to die like your father, don't you? Upright and proud."

Harry squirmed with pain. He would've liked to use demon magic and shred Voldemort and all the Death Eaters, but he felt too weak, so terribly weak. His body trembled. He probably had a fever. And a milky mist fell over his eyes…

He wouldn't survive.

The sudden realization pierced Harry's mind like an icy dagger.

He had no more energy. No strength to fight. He'd be happy if he could get up again without losing consciousness. Everything spun around him. Both earth and heaven were calling for him...

Harry felt Daphne being very close now. She would be here at any moment, with Voldemort and the Death Eaters...

Daphne.

His love.

His partner.

His soulmate.

He had intended to grow old with her. To lead a happy, quiet life. It would have been so beautiful.

He would have followed her to the end of the world.

At some point, he would have asked her to marry him...

Now, that naive dream of a new morning for them had receded into the dark distance, crushed by the relentless cruelty of life.

He didn't know if his death would also be hers. But if she got here and fought with him, she would die for sure. Or worse, be captured and...

Harry couldn't finish the thought.

He would do anything for Daphne.

Even die.

It was the easiest thing in the world.

If he died, there was at least hope that Daphne could escape. That she could live...

Even if he had to break his promise.

With his last bits of strength, Harry pushed himself off the ground. Everything went black around him, but he managed to get up.

"Are you ready to die, Harry?" Voldemort asked quietly.

Harry didn't answer.

He thought of her beautiful blue eyes, never to see them again.

He thought of her bright laugh, never to hear it again.

He thought of her soft lips, never to feel them again.

_I'm sorry, Daphne. _

_I love you. _

_Forever._

A green flash, then nothing.

* * *

Daphne was gripped by a feeling of utter hopelessness, coming from Harry. She ran even faster.

Gasping, Daphne spotted the backs of numerous figures behind the stones, but she could see through the gaps between them.

Her eyes didn't even have to search. They found Harry by themselves.

He looked exhausted. Sad. Hopeless. It hurt seeing him like this.

He hung his shoulders, wand lowered. He didn't look her way but at a man in a dark robe.

Suddenly there was a bright green flash and Harry collapsed on the ground.

Daphne froze. The world around her stopped moving. An icy dagger pierced her heart.

NO!

NO! NO!

No! That couldn't be true! No!

But there was no doubt. Her connection to Harry was cut.

Daphne screamed, loud and horrible. The hooded figures turned around. Someone yelled something but Daphne didn't hear it.

A tremendous heat seized her body, displacing all other sensations, all rational thinking. She rushed forward, her wand hurling hellish flames at the masked figures, who frantically jumped out of the way.

Fawkes gave a hateful cry, shooting towards the man in the middle like a blazing beam.

After just a few steps, Daphne was at Harry's side, coming down beside him. Empty eyes looked at her, the beautiful green long since faded. Daphne grabbed him. His body was cold.

_Harry! Harry! Please get up! You can't leave me alone, Harry. Please get up! Get up! Please, please get up! I need you!_

Daphne burst into tears.

* * *

He existed. He had to. After all, he could think. That had to mean that he existed, right?

But what was he?

And where was he?

In any case, everything was quiet around him. No sound reached his ears. Wait, did he even have ears? He concentrated. He could feel something rushing. No, not something. Blood – blood rushed in his ears. Yes, he had ears! He could even wiggle them!

If he had ears, he had to have a body. And the body had to be somewhere. So this place couldn't be nothingness, whatever it was.

He tried hard, focusing on all the sensations he had to have if he had a body and existed in a place.

Okay, he was lying on something. He could feel that. It felt hard. Stone? Yes, it felt like a stone surface. If there was something he was lying on, he had to be able to see it. That is, if he had eyes. But he had to have them. After all, he also had ears.

He thought of opening his eyes.

Instantly, a bright light blinded him, causing him to blink until his eyes had adjusted to the brightness. He recognized that he lay in a pale fog, but cloudy outlines formed around him.

Noises reached him. Birds chirping. Scraps of conversation. A baby's howling.

So he wasn't alone.

He looked down at himself, realizing that he was as naked as the day he was born. But you couldn't be naked in public, could you? That's just not done. He thought of clothes and shortly afterwards felt fabric covering his bare skin, warm and silky like he had never experienced before. That was better. Now he could mingle with people.

He straightened up, now standing with both feet on a stone floor, just as he had suspected.

The longer he looked around, the more he saw. Young people, old people, people of all ages walked around him, deep in conversations. A bright sun shone above him in a blue sky, warming his face with its rays. It had to be a day in late spring or early summer when it was warm but not too hot. A pleasant wind slipped over his face, tousling his hair.

He realized that he was standing on a round square. In the middle was a kind of war memorial, on the opposite side a church tower, next to it a cemetery. He also saw several shops, a post office, and a small pub.

The place seemed strangely familiar to him as if he had been here before, but he couldn't remember...

"You've grown so fast, Harry", suddenly a soft female voice rang out from behind him.

He spun around. A young woman was sitting there at a table, a large sundae in front of her. She had long red hair and bright green eyes – the same eyes he knew he had.

At that moment he remembered everything. He knew again who and where he was.

"Mum?" Harry asked in disbelief. "What ... what are you doing here?"

Then he realized how pointless this question was. He was dead and his mother was dead too. It only made sense that they would meet again. Even if it was a bit strange that the afterlife looked like the marketplace of Godric's Hollow; a place he had last visited with Daphne…

A sad smile fell on his mother's face. "You must have a lot of questions, Harry, but we have to hurry, we don't have much time."

* * *

Hot tears fell from Daphne's eyes, directly on Harry's dead face, while a flaming inferno raged around her. She felt her spirits leave her; she didn't resist…

* * *

"Mum!" Harry yelled, running to his mother, arms outstretched. He wanted to hug her, but his hands slipped through her body, only touching the metal of the chair on which his mother was sitting.

"That's not possible, sweetheart," said his mother regretfully. "I'm not really here, physically I mean… it's all so difficult to explain. There is so much I want to tell you, Harry, but we don't have the time. Someone is waiting for you..."

Harry slumped on the floor. Even in death, he couldn't be with his parents?

"Who? Who is waiting for me?" he asked devastated.

"Daphne. The more time passes, the more her soul is drawn to the realm of the dead."

Harry felt sick. So he had failed. He hadn't been able to save Daphne's life...

"Will I see her again? In death?" he asked softly. " I see you..."

"That will be your decision, sweetheart. You will see her again, but depending on how you decide, it will be in life or in death."

Life? Harry looked up. "W-What –"

"That will be the most important of my answers," said his mother in a warm tone. "Harry, you have a choice. You can either choose to come with me " – she pointed in the direction of the cemetery – "or you can choose to return to life."

"But ... but how?"

His mother sighed. "It would take a long time to explain all of this to you. The short version is that the killing curse only takes one soul as a tribute. And there were two souls in you, Harry."

"Do you mean –"

"No, I don't mean Daphne's soul. It's much, much more hideous. The moment Voldemort's curse bounced back on him, a fragment of his soul was split off. That soul piece clung to you, Harry. Your scar is proof of that."

Harry was lost for words. A piece of Voldemort's soul had been inside him? In his damn scar?

"I know that none of this is easy for you," said his mother. "But if you choose life, you have to know all of this. Voldemort has created other soul containers. Only when these are destroyed can he be killed. You must tell Dumbledore about it."

"Dumbledore?"

"Yes, he will be able to help you. Have trust, Harry."

Harry shook his head; it was all too much for him.

All of a sudden, he noticed a raindrop falling on his face. Many more followed. "It's raining?" he asked softly. Strange, there were no clouds in the sky...

"That's no rain," his mother replied. "But it shows that our time here is coming to an end. You've already made your decision, haven't you?"

Harry nodded. He could already feel Daphne's sadness and despair again, eating him up inside. He had to return to her – he _wanted_ to return to her, comfort her, alleviate her suffering. But at the same time, he also wanted to stay with his mother. He still had so much to say to her...

His mother smiled at him. "You don't have to say anything," she said. "We were always with you. We know how much you love us. We feel it. In our hearts." She brought her hand to her chest. "We also sense how much you love her. And how much she loves you."

"Do you approve?" he called out loud. "Daphne? And what I did? Probably … probably I'm not the son you expected, the son you wished for..."

"You are our son, Harry. We will always love you. Always."

"Despite all my sins?" Harry paused. "Mum, I'm not a good person ... I ... I use dark magic. I killed. And I enjoyed it. I feel this anger ... this hatred in me..."

Tears shimmered in his mother's eyes. "Oh, Harry, I want to hug you so much, but I can't and that's killing me. I … I don't know how I can show you how much I love you ... I love you, Harry! And your father loves you too! How could we not love you?"

"But I'm a monster..."

"No, you aren't! But… but you have lost your way … You must remember who you are … you've experienced so much suffering that just thinking about it hurts me. There was unmeasured cruelty towards both you and Daphne. But … but don't punish the whole world for it ... Let some more love in your hearts, Harry. Neither of you are monsters, you are ... you are like deeply wounded birds that have fallen out of their nest ... but there is so much love and warmth in you, if you only allow it ... allow it, Harry … be gentle birds with broad wings and a big heart … allow it…"

His mother was already fading, her voice getting weaker and weaker.

"Mum?!" Harry yelled with tears in his eyes. "Mum, don't go! Please! Don't leave! Don't leave me…"

"We will never leave you..."

Harry could no longer understand his mother's words. The world began to spin around him. Light, darkness, desperate crying, human voices, screams, all became one for Harry in a swirl of colors and magic.

_"We love you, Harry."_

_"We will always be with you."_

_"Never forget that."_

_"You must hurry…"_

* * *

Suddenly Daphne felt a warm feeling in her heart that didn't come from the Fiendfyre raging around her. Harry's chest, on which she was lying, warmed up again and a jolt went through his rigid body. Daphne felt a rapid stream of life as the spirits that had seeped out of her just a second ago returned.

That could only be a dream, right? A last lark of her mind. But there was no doubt … bright green eyes stared at her, full of love.

* * *

Harry shot up and looked into Daphne's eyes, shining like blue stars, embedded in a tear-streaked, dirty face.

Behind her, the Fiendfyre raged. Gigantic flame snakes pounced on Voldemort, who was fighting the monsters with his wand, the Death Eaters huddling in fear behind him. And above the flaming inferno, Fawkes circled, screeching with hatred, waiting for a gap to attack.

Harry grabbed Daphne's arm, feeling her confusion, bewilderment, and above all overwhelming love. He felt electrified. In a split second, he had shared his memories with her.

Daphne's eyes widened. A terrible fear spread through her mind that Harry couldn't explain, but he didn't have time to think about it. They had to get out of here!

He looked around. Apparating still didn't work. Flames raged all around them, even if the denizens of hell so far only attacked the Death Eaters. The Triwizard Cup was probably destroyed long ago. All his hopes were thus on Fawkes.

_Fawkes, you must save us! Save us!_

He hoped the phoenix would catch his thoughts. He lacked the strength to use his voice. With his return to life, pain and excruciating exhaustion had returned as well.

Suddenly Harry heard a scream. A breach formed in the wall of flames. And through the breach, Voldemort's huge snake shot straight at them; way too fast for Harry to react in time. Daphne opened her mouth and began to turn around, but she too was way too slow.

A bloodcurdling screech rang out, testimony to millennia-old wrath. Fawkes dived from the night sky, catching the snake mid-air, and hurling it back into the flames, where it burned with a terrifying hiss.

Harry heard Voldemort's scream of fury at the same moment that he felt the phoenix's claws on his shoulder. The world seemed to stand still for a second before a vortex of flame and smoke carried him away, Daphne by his side. They were going back…

* * *

**Next Chapter:** In the Eyes of the World

**Preview:**

"_Harry, what was that yesterday? You're not a murderer, nor a bad person, or do you enjoy killing? Do you want to be that kind of person? Someone who delights in the suffering of other beings?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems that the soul bond between Harry and Daphne indeed serves as a kind of catalyst for some developments…
> 
> You probably noticed that I changed Voldemort's character and the Horcrux connection between him and Harry (at least according to Dumbledore; but his interpretation doesn't have to be set in stone I think) a bit.
> 
> Fun Fact: The ice cream parlor where Lily sat in the world in between was one of James and Lily's favorite places. They spent numerous dates there, just like James' parents before. Once, the four of them were even there together, enjoying the most delicious ice cream in southern England. Idea for a one-shot, someday, maybe ... :)
> 
> As always, I'm looking forward to your comments and opinions!


	28. In the Eyes of the World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks for my great beta reader Verlor (id: 1113787)!
> 
> Read and review.

**Chapter 28 – In the Eyes of the World**

Harry hit the ground with a violent jerk. Immediately a searing pain went through his battered back, making him scream out loud. He felt Fawkes' claws on his shoulder, his hand still clutching Daphne's arm. For her he had come back from the dead and he feared that he would be devoured by darkness if he let go of her.

Daphne's thoughts, her unbridled feelings overwhelmed him, combined with a torrent of deafening sounds around him. There were voices everywhere, footsteps, yells…

"Help! Help! Harry is injured!" Daphne screamed in panic, but Harry could sense another kind of fear inside her; the same fear he'd felt at Stonehenge when he'd shared his memories, a fear that went far beyond his physical condition…

Before he could fathom this more closely, however, a pair of hands suddenly grabbed him. "Harry! Harry! What happened? Where have you been? What…"

Harry had to blink several times until the milky veil in front of his eyes lifted. He saw the starry sky above, also their headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, crouching over him. Dark shadows of a crowd of people pressed around them, shaking the ground with their footsteps. They had come back to the edge of the maze, Harry realized. He could even see the stands where shapes of people pointed at him, whispering wildly with their neighbors.

"Harry is injured! He must go to the hospital wing! Immediately! His skin –"

"He's back," Harry whispered, interrupting his girlfriend's panicked screams. His throat burned, Dumbledore's face blurred again before his eyes, but he had to warn them. "He's back. Voldemort."

Harry didn't perceive what followed; not Dumbledore's horrified questions, Fawkes' caws, or Daphne's screams. Darkness enveloped him.

* * *

Harry woke up. His entire body ached, but more like sore muscles after a day of hard work, his back just itching instead of burning. He could see a faint light through his eyelids, even though he was sure it was still nighttime. He felt that he couldn't have been asleep very long.

However, what had awakened him was angry shouting. A voice particularly disturbed him, inflaming his heart as if he had jumped into a lake of liquid fire.

"... flipping idiot!" Daphne yelled, her voice trembling with uncontrollable fury. "You're the dumbest, most incompetent –"

"I won't put up with that!" a screaming male voice interrupted her that Harry identified as Minister Fudge.

Opening his eyes, Harry realized he was in the hospital wing. In front of his bed stood an angry crowd: Daphne, her body and mind trembling as she hatefully glared at Fudge, her hands clenched in fists. Fudge, screaming at Daphne with a purple head, behind him apparently the entire Auror Office, at least a dozen grim-looking witches and wizards. And in the middle of all this chaos stood a sighing Dumbledore.

"Not from you," Fudge continued to shout. "Both you and Potter lost your mind! Everyone saw that! You belong in a nuthouse –"

"That didn't stop you from hanging medals around our necks last year," Daphne interrupted him. "But back then we were still useful for your ego trip, I guess. You disgust me, you pathetic, fat –"

"Had I known what _Freaks_ you both are –"

In a fraction of a second, Daphne had drawn her wand, now pointing it directly at Fudge's throat. "Take that back!" she screamed. The air around her seemed to flicker and Harry was seized by a hot rage.

The Aurors behind Fudge responded instantly. Numerous wands were aimed at Daphne.

"Wand down," one yelled. "Now!"

Harry was scared. Scared for Daphne. He could feel her fighting her fury. She wanted to curse the Ministry wizards, make them squirm in pain, lay the hospital wing in ashes. But it would be too risky, there were too many enemies…

"Daphne," Harry called out at the same time as Dumbledore.

Daphne froze, then swung around. Her face was still covered with soot and traces of tears, her hair stuck out in all directions, but most striking were her eyes, blue swirls of exuberant energy.

The Aurors didn't hesitate for a second. As soon as Daphne turned away from Fudge, she was hit by several disarming spells at once. Her wand flew through the air as two Aurors pounced on her. With a shriek she fell to the ground, her face being pressed against the hard stone.

Harry tried to jump up but was jerked back abruptly. Only now did he notice that his wrists and ankles were tied to the bed frame. What the hell –

"That's enough!" Dumbledore's commanding voice stopped the chaos. At once silence fell over the room. It was at that moment that Harry fully understood why people said Dumbledore was the only wizard Voldemort had ever feared. Dumbledore didn't even have to raise his voice or pull out his wand to radiate a power that one could almost feel physically. There was no benign smile upon his face, no twinkle in his eyes behind the spectacles.

"Dawlish, Robards, let go of Miss Greengrass, that is not necessary," Dumbledore went on, his voice calm as ever, but without any kindness.

"Dumbledore –" Fudge began, but Dumbledore immediately cut him off again.

"No, Cornelius. Voldemort is back. But if you don't want to acknowledge this, if your determination to shut your eyes will carry you as far as this, then we have nothing more to discuss. If you are not ready to take the necessary actions, we have reached a parting of our ways. You must do what you deem right. And I – I shall do what I deem right. And I won't let your bodyguards attack my students."

"I see," hissed Fudge. "You got infected by this… this _madness_. Potter and Greengrass are lunatic, dangerous even. We've all seen it with the dragon and in the maze. Even with Black! What normal teenagers cut off a man's head and then let it float in front of them? If we should be afraid of Dark Wizards, then it is these two psychos, I tell you, oh yes, I –"

"Minister, call off your Aurors. I won't repeat it." Dumbledore's voice carried no hint of a threat; it sounded like a mere statement, but the meaning of his words was clear to everyone present.

The Aurors exchanged nervous glances as they waited for instructions from Fudge. Daphne was still being held down by two men, knees in her neck. Harry could feel her seeping rage as they both struggled against their respective bonds.

Swallowing audibly, Fudge appeared to shrink several inches before calling out in a shaky voice, "Let her go. We're leaving."

The Aurors released Daphne, who immediately jumped up and ran to Harry. Sobbing, she threw her arms around his chest. Her feelings bombarded him; a single, impenetrable mess of anger, fear, and regret.

_"Easy, love, easy"_ he spoke to her in his mind. _"I'm fine, Daph. I live. All's well."_

Daphne sobbed but was still unable to express a clear thought.

In the meantime, Fudge had taken a large bag of gold out of his pocket, which he dropped directly onto Harry's stomach. "A thousand galleons," hissed Fudge. "Your blood money."

With that, he crammed his bowler hat onto his head and rushed out of the room, the Aurors in tow, leaving Harry and Daphne alone with their headmaster.

Dumbledore walked over to the bed where he collapsed into a conjured chair. His aura of power had faded, he now looked like a very old and exhausted man. "That didn't go as I had hoped," he sighed as he loosened Harry's bonds with a flick of his wand.

Instantly Harry put his now free arms around Daphne's trembling body, hugging her very tightly. "_All's well, Daph,"_ he assured her in his mind while gently stroking her back. _"All's well. All's well."_

_"No, nothing is well!"_ Daphne sobbed. _"I ... I was so scared. They ... they just took you away." _Daphne's petite body was seized by a crying fit._ "Dumbledore didn't let me go with you. He wanted to question me ... and then ... then I ran away ... to you ... they'd tied you to the bed ... I lost my temper. You're dangerous, they said ... I wanted to kill them all, but then ... then you would've turned away from me ... you would've rejected me..."_

Daphne's thoughts broke off, engulfed in tears, pain, and fear. Her emotional world was pure chaos. It broke Harry's heart to see her like that, but he just didn't understand what threw her into such a turmoil, what she was so terrified of. Every time he put out his spiritual feelers to his soulmate, they were torn away like a rowing boat on stormy seas. He just couldn't get through to her. What was wrong with Daphne? He had to help her! Her misery tore at him, hurt him. He had to –

Suddenly the storm in Daphne's mind and soul abated; her body slackened. Harry was about to scream in panic when Dumbledore's voice dragged him back to reality. It felt like a tub of icy water had been poured over Harry's head.

"I put a sleep spell on her," said Dumbledore calmly. "She will have pleasant dreams, I promise."

Harry opened his eyes. Indeed, he now noticed that Daphne's torso rose and fell regularly. Her sleeping face looked perfectly peaceful, only the tears and small bubbles in front of her nostrils evidence of her previous crying. Tenderly, Harry brushed her hair from her face. He had thought that he would never see her again, never hold her in his arms again. It was a miracle, a wonderful, marvelous miracle...

"I thought she could use some rest," continued Dumbledore. "But we need to talk, Harry. You must tell me everything that happened tonight. Harry, do you hear me? Harry?" Dumbledore grabbed Harry by the shoulder, causing him to flinch. "Do you hear me, Harry? Daphne is fine, I promise you. But I need to talk to you. It's of extreme importance that you –"

Harry looked at Dumbledore, remembering his mother's words. _Tell Dumbledore about it. He will be able to help you. Have trust, Harry._

"Yes," Harry croaked out, his voice not yet used to speaking again. "I'll tell you what happened." He looked back at the sleeping Daphne. "When ... when will she wake up?"

"It's not a powerful sleep spell," replied Dumbledore. "She will probably wake up soon, but first you have to tell me what happened. Daphne already told me something when you were brought to the hospital wing, but only fragmentarily and incoherently. She was so scared for you."

Harry felt a stab in his heart. Sadly, he looked at his partner. When could they finally lead a quiet, happy life without constant fear and despair? Not until Voldemort was dead, maybe not even then...

He'd died tonight! He'd been dead, at least for a while. Everything could be over so quickly, every happiness just a snapshot, fleeting like the morning mist. If you wanted something, you couldn't hesitate, because tomorrow it could all be over.

Looking to the side, Harry saw his wand on the bedside table. He quickly grabbed it, pointing it at Daphne and letting her float on his bed. Lovingly he put his blanket over her. What would he see if he entered her dreams now?

"Harry, we don't have much time," urged Dumbledore.

Harry nodded briefly. Dumbledore was right. Starting tonight they were at war with Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Time and information were precious resources in war.

He took a deep breath and began to speak. He told of the cursed cup that had brought him far from Hogwarts to the stone circle of Stonehenge. He told about his masked abductors and how helpless he had been at their mercy. As he spoke, visions of everything that had passed that night seemed to rise before his eyes; he saw Quirrel's disfigured, suppurating face, the figures tied to the stones, and Snape bending over the potion – at the mention of Snape, a deep sadness lay on Dumbledore's features.

In a shaky voice, he told how Barty Crouch Jr., whose survival seemed to confuse Dumbledore, had skinned his little finger. When he got to the ritual, Harry paused before telling in an almost whisper how Crouch's throat was slit by his son, how Moody's hand was chopped off before he was stabbed in the heart, and how his back had been skinned.

At Moody's death, Dumbledore slumped in his chair. Harry even saw him dash away several tears.

Harry went on; he described how Voldemort had drunk the potion and had thus been able to return in a new, healthy body. He told how Voldemort had called the Death Eaters and all he could remember of Voldemort's speech. However, he did not mention Voldemort whispering in his ear that he knew that Daphne was his daughter and what disgusting plans he had for her.

Then he told how Voldemort had untied him, returned his wand to him, and prepared to duel. When he got to the moment he realized that he wouldn't survive, his voice failed. Never could he tell Dumbledore what he had thought at that moment. It was too personal, just between him and Daphne…

"Then Voldemort's killing curse hit me," he said quickly. "I died."

Dumbledore leaned forward intently, urging him to continue.

"But I still existed," Harry said hesitantly, struggling for words. "I was in a kind of world between life and death. There I met my mother. She ... she told me that I could decide whether I want to die or return to life ... because the killing curse ... it only takes one soul as a tribute ... and in me was more than one soul. When Voldemort failed to kill me ... when his own killing curse bounced back on him ... part of his soul was split off. That soul piece clung to me. She also told me that Voldemort made several such soul containers ... all of them, all of these soul containers must be destroyed before Voldemort can be killed..."

Harry stopped. All of a sudden, he remembered something, long days over old parchment scrolls in Alexandria. He had read of such soul containers before, he realized. In the texts from the restricted area of the library, in which they had searched for ways to save Valeydis' soul, the same texts that they had used for their soul ritual. Yet other, much, much more heinous rituals had been described in these texts as well. Vile, repulsive atrocities, an iniquity against magic itself; the splitting of one's soul to attain supposed immortality. _Horcruxes._ Harry shuddered.

"What happened then?" Dumbledore asked in an excited voice. "How did you decide?"

Harry cleared his throat before continuing in a husky voice, "I decided to return to life. I ... I opened my eyes to see Daphne above me. Fire raged around her. Fawkes was there too. He killed Voldemort's snake before taking us back to Hogwarts. You know the rest."

Thoughtfully, Dumbledore stroked his long white beard. "A lot of what you just told me was very insightful," he said after a few moments of silence. "Just like the things you didn't say. I have one more question in particular: How was Daphne able to come to you when all the professors including me and the entire ministry couldn't find out where you went… Harry, the time for excuses and falsehoods is over." Dumbledore leaned forward, appearing to look directly into Harry with his light blue eyes. "What did you and Daphne do?"

Harry winced but didn't shirk from Dumbledore's gaze. It had been inevitable that the truth would come to light eventually. "They all say you're oh so clever and wise, Professor," he replied as firm as possible. "What do you think?"

The air seemed to crackle with tension while Dumbledore looked him straight in the eyes, even seemed to X-ray him, as if he were capturing his entire being, life, past, present, and future in every detail.

After an eternity, but perhaps just a few seconds, Dumbledore finally sighed. "You're connected," he whispered. It wasn't a question.

Harry nodded.

"Your souls?"

Harry nodded again.

"Alexandria?"

Another nod.

For a moment, Dumbledore's body trembled before he had himself under control again and asked in a calm voice, "Who did you kill?"

"That wasn't necessary," Harry lied. He had already told Dumbledore enough that he would certainly not admit murder to him, even if it was only a bloody Death Eater. Part of him, however, wondered why Dumbledore was so familiar with the requirements of a soul bond…

An uncomfortable silence spread between them. Harry could hear the clock ticking on the wall. Tightening the mental barriers around his mind, he held Dumbledore's gaze. He had been able to fend off Voldemort, so he would be able to do the same with Dumbledore, he thought resolutely. However, the expected attack on his mind never happened…

"Harry, you –" Dumbledore finally began, but Harry immediately cut him off.

"No, Dumbledore," he said. "You have forfeited any right to interfere in Daphne's and my life. You all have. But you are not our enemy, that is Voldemort. So if this is our common ground, we can work together."

This time it was Harry who eyed Dumbledore carefully. How would their headmaster decide?

Dumbledore's gaze slid to the window. The starry sky was reflected in his half-moon glasses as he asked in a calm voice, "What is your goal, Harry? What is the goal of you two?"

Harry didn't have to think twice. "Happiness. Love. A family. Just a quiet life away from all this shit. We are through with the world, Professor. We don't expect anything from it anymore."

Dumbledore's eyes widened. "That is your goal?" he asked in surprise. "I thought ... What about your words in front of the Mirror of Erised?"

Images flashed in Harry's mind; he and Daphne in front of a large mirror in a moonlit room. Daphne's revelation. The breaking of her mask. The horrible truth. At that moment they had been completely honest with each other for the first time ... Finally, their pact to walk their path through life together, to rewrite their sad story. Since that day over three years ago they had been partners. It still bothered Harry that Dumbledore had spied on them at that important, so personal turning point in their life...

"Nothing has changed about that," Harry replied in a shaky voice, stirred up by the sudden memories. "We are our own masters. Neither you nor Voldemort nor anyone else in this damn world is going to determine our lives. For this we learn every day so that we can finally be free."

"That sounds like a very lonely life, Harry..."

Harry shrugged. "We were always alone, Daphne and I ... until we met. We have no problem being alone. And now tell me, Professor, are we also alone in our fight against Voldemort, or will you help us?"

Dumbledore remained silent. One second. Two seconds. Ten seconds. More than a minute passed before Dumbledore finally sighed. "I wished for a different life for you," he whispered. "And for Daphne too. Every single day I blame myself..."

"Your self-pity comes to nothing," Harry hissed. "Just like your well-sounding words. Will you now help us destroy Voldemort's… soul containers?" He'd almost used the term _Horcruxes_. That wouldn't have been good. He shouldn't shock Dumbledore any more than he already did.

Reluctantly, Dumbledore nodded. "I ... I will," he said. "I think I already know what these containers are, how they basically work, but I will look into it."

"My mother told me he made several," Harry said. "How many of these things are there that we need to find and destroy?"

"That's a good question," Dumbledore responded, stroking his beard. "I've never heard of anyone making more than one of these soul containers. I'll look into that too..." Suddenly, a jerk went through Dumbledore's body. He raised his head, a sparkle in his eyes, reminding Harry a bit of Daphne when she deciphered a complicated rune text.

"The diary!" shouted Dumbledore. "Two years ago. You told me that Tom Riddle's spirit was in a diary. You destroyed it..." Suddenly, he jumped up, grabbing Harry by the shoulder. "Harry! How did you destroy the diary? Tell me! The truth! That's incredibly important!"

Harry put on his thinking cap, remembering again the Alexandria scrolls. Dumbledore was right. A Horcrux could not be destroyed by ordinary means. It would be harmful to hold on to his lie.

"Fiendfyre," Harry replied curtly. "I unleashed Fiendfyre. That destroyed the diary."

Triumph flashed in Dumbledore's eyes. "Then it was a Horcrux!" he shouted. "A soul container, that is. Then you've already destroyed one, then –" Dumbledore froze, his eyes widening. "You used _Fiendfyre_?" he asked incredulously.

"Are you really surprised?" Harry replied with a shrug. "It was the only way Daphne and I could survive. I would do it again anytime."

Dumbledore fell back in his chair. "Then ... then that's how Miss Weasley died..."

Harry felt like he had swallowed a large lump of ice. "Yes," he muttered. "It wasn't intended. If I could have saved her I would have, but she was already lost. It was the only way we could defeat Voldemort's memory… otherwise Daphne would be dead now – I will never allow that!" His voice had grown noticeably louder, the last words he almost shouted in Dumbledore's face.

Dumbledore sighed but otherwise remained silent.

All of a sudden, Harry remembered something else. The diary! The diary had been a Horcrux. The diary that had been in Lucius Malfoy's possession. And shortly before his death, Malfoy had said that there wasn't just the diary. He had mentioned his sister-in-law, whoever that was. Was she also keeping one of Voldemort's Horcruxes? Everything pointed to it. But he couldn't tell Dumbledore without revealing to him that they were responsible for Malfoy's death. He had to talk to Daphne...

"What are we going to do now?" Harry asked, trying to bring the conversation to an early conclusion. His heart was pounding, but at the same time he felt incredibly exhausted and tired.

"You will rest," replied Dumbledore, rising from his chair, which he vanished with a flick of his wand. "Fawkes' tears are powerful and have restored the skin on your back and finger, but your body has to get used to the new tissue. And you've almost completely used up your strength and energy…" Dumbledore hesitated. "At some point, we also have to talk about what Fawkes sees in you two, that he supports you time after time, because that is something I never experienced before in all my years..."

"If Fawkes doesn't share his motives with you, it's not up to us to tell you," Harry replied calmly.

"From your answer, I conclude that there has been more between you, Daphne, and Fawkes than I previously suspected. But I trust Fawkes ... Harry, today's events changed everything. I know more about you now, and about your relationship with Daphne. I won't tell anyone, don't worry. And I ... I hope that your wish will come true one day."

Harry nodded gratefully to Dumbledore. He was glad that he – at least for the time being, but also preferably in the future – wouldn't be their enemy.

"I, in turn, will begin to muster the resistance and organize the fight against Voldemort," Dumbledore continued. "Of course, the fact that Cornelius refuses to see the truth plays directly into Voldemort's hands. Thus, it is all the more important that we act resolutely. I'll get back to you when I have more information, including about Voldemort's soul containers. Until then, please stay away from danger ... Good night, Harry."

"Good night, Professor," Harry replied.

Dumbledore closed the door to the hospital wing behind him, leaving Harry with the peacefully sleeping Daphne. Harry felt how his tiredness and exhaustion threatened to overwhelm him again, but there was one more thing he had to do. Tenderly, careful not to wake Daphne, he cleaned her face of soot and traces of tears. That nobody had done that before...

With a last kiss on his partner's forehead and his arms around her warm body, he plunged into their shared dream world.

* * *

The gravel crunched beneath Harry's feet as he walked along an unknown lake. On the opposite side of the water, he could see a small village that Harry had never seen before either. He didn't really care, though, for he only had eyes for his target in front of him. Sitting on a wooden bench, he saw Daphne, the wind playing with her honey-blonde strands, a sight Harry would never tire of looking at.

"Hey, Princess," he said as he sat down on the bench with Daphne. He could still feel her inner turmoil, albeit a bit fuzzier than in reality, like everything in the dream world. It was like seeing a sunny garden through a steamed-up window, like a fog that wrapped itself around one's consciousness.

Daphne looked at him, and, for a brief moment, Harry thought he saw painful longing in her blue irides before she abruptly turned her head away, gripped by a kind of deep wistfulness. "Hello," she whispered.

"You know," said Harry, "Reality Daphne was acting kind of weird. Something seems to bother her, even terrify her. Can Dream Daphne perhaps help me get to the bottom of her emotional state? I would like to help her if I can, because I love her very much."

Daphne's body started to tremble in every joint. The sight hurt Harry's heart, but he also knew that he couldn't press Daphne to do anything. She had to open up to him on her own.

He waited patiently until Daphne replied in a low voice, "The reason is that ... that ... Reality Daphne ... she is a stupid girl who always worries about stupid things. She has so many fears and doubts..." Her voice broke.

"What is she afraid of?" Harry asked, his voice little more than a breath in the wind, his heart pounding wildly. Cautiously, he reached out his hand until he finally touched Daphne's shoulder. A cozy warmth spread inside him.

Daphne turned her head, looking him straight in the face. Her blue eyes were filled with glistening tears. "She ... she promised never to doubt their love again," she replied in a shaky voice, "but ... but she can't help herself. When Reality Harry shared his memories with her ... that part of Voldemort's soul was in him, a soul piece of her ... her begetter ... and the words of his mother..."

Suddenly Daphne threw her arms around Harry's neck, hot tears welling up in her eyes. "Oh, Harry," she blubbered out. "I'm so scared. It eats me up, tears me apart. I'm scared that… that the affection you've felt for me only comes from this soul piece… that you don't really love me." Daphne spoke faster and faster. "That you'll turn away from me because of your mother's words ... because I'm such a terrible person..."

"Daphne" Harry tried to interrupt her, but Daphne just kept talking, her head in his neck, sobbing and crying.

"I can't be what your mother hopes for you. I can't let more love in my heart. There is only a hole ... only you can fill this dark abyss in me, nobody else! But ... but if I show my true self, you'll leave me, abandon me ... then I'll be alone again..."

"You're not alone," Harry called out as loud as he could. He grabbed Daphne's shoulder and chin, making her look at him. "Daphne, I love you! I'll always love you! We are one, remember? We'll be together forever!"

"But what if it wasn't your own decision?" sobbed Daphne. "What if that was just Voldemort's soul piece? How else could you like me, this pathetic girl? Nobody ever liked me, nobody…" Daphne closed her eyes, her whole body shaking with her tears. "I ... I'm not good for you ... I ... I..."

"Daphne! Daphne", Harry shouted desperately, also tears in his eyes. Damn, how could he show Daphne his feelings? "Daphne, look at me! Look at me!" Harry stroked her cheek, hair, and upper arms. "Look at me, love. Please, please look at me."

Daphne opened her eyes and a feeling of crushing despair overwhelmed him.

"Daph, you can feel my feelings," he called. "What am I feeling, Daph? What am I feeling?"

Daphne hesitated, her lips trembling.

"What am I feeling?" Harry repeated, tightening his grip on Daphne's body. "What am I feeling?"

"Exhaustion," Daphne whispered so quietly that Harry almost didn't hear her. "Pain…"

"And?" Harry said, looking Daphne straight in the eyes, seeing nothing more than her beautiful blue pupils, reflecting his face.

"W-Worry," Daphne stammered.

"And?" Harry pressed. Damn, couldn't she see it? "What am I feeling, Daphne?"

Daphne's body trembled. "L-Love," she sobbed. "I feel your love. It... it wraps around me, warms me ... it feels so wonderful..."

"See?" Harry said triumphantly. "I love you, Daphne! More than anything else in the world. You can feel it yourself. And you know what? I still love you! Although Voldemort's soul piece is no longer inside me, I love you. I love you so much, Daphne. Just for you I came back from the dead ... so that I could see you again, hold you again, kiss you again..."

Leaning forward, Harry lifted Daphne's head and pressed his lips to hers. He felt like he was struck by lightning, an electrifying warmth settling around his heart. Goosebumps formed all over his body. It just felt right, despite the salty taste of their tears. This was right, he felt it. He was incomplete without Daphne, just as Daphne was incomplete without him. They belonged together as if fate itself had wanted them to find each other, to save one another…

After what felt like an eternity, they broke away from each other, dreamy smiles on their faces. "And?" Harry asked, panting slightly. "Do you feel it? That I will always love you? Just as I know that you will always love me."

Daphne nodded, wiping the tears from her face.

"And of course my parents would have wished for a different life for both of us," Harry continued, clutching Daphne's hands. "I would have wished for a different life for both of us myself. I ... I have often doubted many of my decisions, but never have I doubted loving you, my Daphne. And I've never regretted meeting you. But ... but at Stonehenge I felt remorse ... when I decided to die to protect you ... I ... I ..."

Harry searched in vain for the right words when suddenly Daphne squeezed his hands, her fingers shaking.

"Please, Harry," she pleaded, "please don't talk about death. I can't live without you, I _need_ you..."

"But I died, Daphne! For a moment it was all over ... and we have so many enemies, every day could be our last."

"Harry..."

"No, Daphne, please let me finish. I died, I was dead, and only through sheer luck could I come back to life, back to _you_. Daphne, I love you! I want to be with you forever, I want to grow old with you, but ... but reality is that we can't know what the future will bring ... every single day is precious, you can't wait for anything in life. I ... I know we're already more connected than two people can be. But I also want the whole world to know that we both belong together, that we are one..."

Harry took a deep breath. Now or never. Daphne's eyes widened as she grasped his intention.

"Daphne," Harry whispered, looking directly into her eyes, "do you want to marry me?"

Their dream world came to a halt. The ducks' splashing fell silent, the wind stilled, and Harry held his breath. With a pounding heart, he watched his soulmate's reaction.

Daphne looked at him with wide eyes, processing his words. Then, slowly, as if in slow motion, a smile settled on her lips. It was a smile, as beautiful as the sunrise after a long night, as promising as the stars in the night sky. It was that smile that had drawn Harry to Daphne from the very beginning, that he would never tire of seeing, a smile that engulfed Harry's heart in flames of joy.

"Yes, Harry," whispered Daphne, her voice making the air vibrate. Harry shuddered. "I want to marry you."

That was it. Harry couldn't hold back any longer. He released his hands from Daphne's to take her in his arms instead. Hugging her lovingly, he felt her body against his, every single detail, smelled her bewitching scent, felt their bound souls rejoice. "Daphne, you make me the happiest man in the world!"

"No," Daphne said as she returned his embrace in the same way, radiating overwhelming joy. "_You_ make _me_ the happiest woman in the world!"

Harry had no idea how long they held each other, enjoying the peace they had found in and with each other. Eventually, they broke away from one another, smiling happily. Both could feel the love, the promise in the other.

"We're a strange couple, aren't we?" giggled Daphne. "Do you really think you can put up with me stupid girl for the rest of your life and beyond?"

"You're not stupid, Daph," Harry said tenderly, brushing a strand from her face. "Sometimes you just worry stupidly. Never again, yes?"

"I'll try," Daphne replied, a crooked smile on her face.

"I'll never let anything worry you again," Harry said, though a small voice in the back of his mind reminded him that this wasn't just in his hands. But he would deal with the possible obstacles to their happiness when they were faced with them. At that moment, in this wonderful dream, as their bodies were safe and sound in bed in the hospital wing, they were not important.

Harry leaned forward, kissing Daphne again. He would never get enough of that either. Magic, there was no other explanation for the intoxicating feeling when he felt Daphne's soft lips on his. A magic that would light up the darkness around them.

The hours passed while they just caressed each other, surrendering to their mutual love. At some point, they had enough of the sun and a brief effort later, the silver light of the moon shone down on them, accompanied by the twinkling of countless stars at the firmament.

Her head on Harry's shoulder, Daphne sighed in satisfaction. "I think this is one of my new favorite dreams," she whispered.

"Where are we anyway?" Harry asked. "I've never seen this place before."

From Daphne, a brief sense of bitterness spilled over to him, before she replied in a calm voice, "This place is not far from my parents' house. Once I ran here when I was a little kid after they tortured me again… For a moment I thought about throwing myself in the water and ending it all." Harry tightened his grip on Daphne's shoulders. "But I'm glad I didn't."

"Me too, Daph, me too" Harry muttered. He didn't even want to imagine life without Daphne. His gaze wandered to the village on the opposite side of the lake, to the church that towered over the other roofs. "Then this is the place where –"

"Yes," Daphne confirmed his thoughts, her voice taking on an icy touch. "This is the church tower where I forced my parents to hang themselves. My first great sin in the eyes of the world..."

"No sin," Harry replied vehemently, "but justice. So you chose this place because you think it is an incarnation of your sins? The sins for which you feared I might turn away from you?"

Daphne didn't have to answer, Harry could see the answer in her thundering emotions. Still, she said softly, "Not anymore. I now see the truth in its terrible beauty."

Silence fell between the couple before Daphne suddenly started giggling again.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked with a smile. In Daphne's mind, he only caught a few memories of some very intimate scenes between the two of them.

"I just thought about your mother's words," Daphne replied with a giggle. "She said they saw everything. Do you think they've –"

Even before she finished speaking, Harry felt the blood rush to his head, causing Daphne to give a ringing laugh.

* * *

Remus felt incredibly exhausted as he entered the hospital wing. One of the longest and worst nights of his life lay behind him, only surpassed by Halloween fourteen years ago.

Shuddering, he recalled the events of the past few hours. First the third task, which had turned into an absolute nightmare, with Harry going wild, slaughtering creature after creature. Then Harry's disappearance, shortly afterwards that of Daphne. The fear when he'd had no idea what was going on, helpless, unable to do anything. Finally their return. Daphne screaming in panic, Harry's ... Harry's back...

The students had been distraught. It had taken hours to get everyone in their beds; hours in which Remus had been waiting desperately for someone to finally explain to him what happened. Then, well after midnight, Dumbledore had finally called him and Minerva into his office, revealing to them what Harry had experienced that night, what had happened at Stonehenge.

They had spent the rest of the night making plans. They would gather the old resistance, but they would also need new supporters, too many had died in the last war, especially since Snape had apparently betrayed them. Remus vowed to kill him for what he had done to James and Lily's child.

No, he should stop thinking of Harry as just their child, Remus admonished himself. He was so different from his two friends, so different from what he had expected. That Harry was in Slytherin and loved the daughter of followers of Voldemort, were only the slightest differences, but that he used magic of the darkest kind, apparently enjoying it, screaming in ecstasy in the maze as the blood trickled down on him had shaken Remus to the core. Was that really only Daphne's influence, as he had accused her at that moment?

Daphne's words had been revealing. They both thought the entire world had conspired against them. They had suffered a lot ... the darkness within them was just as much his fault as the fault of any other person in this world who had hurt and despised them.

Remus plunked down into a conjured chair in front of Harry's bed, on which Daphne was also lying, both huggling together. He should have expected it, after all the two of them were truly inseparable. Remus had never seen anything like that before. They loved each other, that much was obvious, but instead of romantic he often found their behavior just eerie. This was not how fourteen-year-old teenagers should behave. Sometimes he even had the feeling that the two could read each other's minds, considering how they would communicate completely wordlessly and always seemed to know what the other was thinking.

Remus smothered a yawn; he hadn't slept a second that night. The first rays of the morning sun already fell through the windows, bathing the room in an orange glow. Before he could go to sleep, however, he had to talk to Harry.

He didn't have to wait long, but it was Daphne who opened her eyes first. For a few seconds, they just looked at each other, while memories of the previous evening flashed through Remus' mind. Daphne, how she followed the events in the maze with a creepy grin on her face, how she angrily dismissed his accusations, how she suddenly collapsed in her seat...

Finally, it was Daphne who broke eye contact, tenderly stroking Harry's shoulder. A jerk went through Harry's body. Opening his eyes, Harry straightened up, stifling a yawn.

"Good morning, Professor," Harry muttered, courteous and distant as always. "To what do we owe the honor of your early visit?" Harry's eyes slid to the window. "The sun hasn't even risen yet."

"Harry," Remus said, fighting his insecurity, "I need to talk to you. Daphne can stay, but most of all I have to talk to you."

Harry and Daphne exchanged a look. Once again, it seemed to Remus that they were silently communicating. Harry frowned before turning back to Remus. "Go ahead, Professor," he replied calmly, but Remus heard a trace of suspicion in his voice.

Remus took a breath. That wouldn't be easy, but it was necessary. "Harry," he said, "I've known you since you were a baby. Even when you were born, I was there. I ... I loved your parents and ... when I met you for the first time since then last year, I swore to protect you to make up for my ... my failures. But ... I failed again. I disappointed myself, I disappointed your parents, and most of all I disappointed you, Harry. Your ... your life is much more painful and darker than I wished for you, than I could have ever imagined. The world was cruel to you, and that is also my failure."

Remus leaned forward, meeting Harry's eyes. "But at the end of the day, you are responsible for your actions. Everyone decides for themselves what kind of person they want to be. So ... so what was that yesterday, Harry? You're not a murderer, nor a bad person, or do you enjoy killing? Do you want to be that kind of person? Someone who delights in the suffering of other beings?"

Remus' heart pounded in his chest, almost painfully, as he watched Harry's reaction.

Harry froze, only his hands squeezing Daphne's. His face showed no emotion as he slowly turned his head away from Remus, only to communicate silently with Daphne again. It felt like half an eternity, in which the two teenagers were just staring at each other. Daphne distorted her mouth but finally nodded slightly.

Harry turned back to Remus. "You're right, Professor," he said quietly. "Yesterday ... I lost my temper. This damn tournament in which I never wanted to participate in the first place ... I wanted to scare the world off, I wanted it to be disgusted with me, I wanted it to finally leave us alone ... after the second task, all the accusations and insults, I ... I wanted to show everyone ... that I'm better than the other champions ... and I wanted to make my parents proud."

Harry's words broke Remus' heart. "Harry," he said hesitantly, "your parents –"

"I know they love me," Harry interrupted him, a glint in his eyes. "Mum, Dad, they love me and watch over me, but ... but I also know that it hurts them to see me like yesterday."

Daphne laid her head on Harry's shoulder, stroking his back lovingly.

Obviously struggling for words, Harry continued, "The rush of magic came over me. I ... I was no longer able to think clearly, everything felt like a dream. I can't even remember most of what happened in the maze, only fragments, images in my head."

"Do you mean the magic you discovered in Alexandria?" Remus asked cautiously. "Was that the magic you used yesterday?"

Harry nodded.

"Maybe you shouldn't use it anymore," Remus continued. "Maybe –"

"No!" Harry and Daphne shouted simultaneously.

The two glanced at each other before Harry spoke again, "This magic is the only reason Daphne and I escaped yesterday, that we're still alive."

Remus swallowed. "Dumbledore already told me it was very close," he whispered in a broken voice. "That you almost didn't make it..."

"That's right!" Harry called out loud. "Daphne and I realized how short life can be. That's why ... that's why we decided ... we decided to get married!"

Remus blinked in confusion. Had he just misheard or had Harry –

Before Remus could complete his thought, Harry continued, "Professor ... _Remus_, you're my parents' last living friend, my last connection with them. Since they cannot be present at my wedding, I want you to be with me. So ... Remus, I'd love to have you as my best man if you agree."

Remus opened his mouth but couldn't get a word out. In surprise, he looked at the couple, chaos in his head.

"What, Professor?" Daphne asked in a sweetish tone Remus had never heard from the young witch before. However, something in her voice made Remus shudder. "Would you like to be Harry's best man?" Daphne continued. "Would you do us this favor?"

Best man? He? James had chosen Sirius back then, but he should be his son's best man now?

Remus felt dizzy as all these thoughts shot through his mind, memories of a wedding under a bright blue sky and warm sun. It had been one of the most beautiful days of his life, together with all the people who had meant something to him, his friends...

"Please, Remus," said Harry. "That would mean a lot to me."

Harry had never called him by his first name before today. His voice sounded almost like James'...

"Yes," Remus croaked, his voice barely more than a rattle. Coughing, he looked Harry straight in the eye. "Yes, I'd like to be your best man."

Remus kept quiet about his doubts that the two were actually far too young to marry. In no case did he want to endanger this new trust between Harry and himself, this unexpected rapprochement. This was the only way he could protect Harry; protect him from the cruelty of the world, from his girlfriend, whose mercilessness yesterday still gave him a chill, and from the darkness within himself.

Harry didn't have a loving family. And although Remus couldn't replace his parents, he would do anything to show Harry that life could be beautiful; a lesson they could probably both use…

They then spoke for a few minutes about the rest of yesterday's events, even if it was obvious that Harry was reluctant to talk about them. Eventually, Remus was chased out by Madam Pomfrey. Her patients needed rest, she admonished him reproachfully, and anyway, it was time for breakfast now.

Wearily, Remus dragged his feet towards the doors. The conversation with Harry and Daphne had further exhausted him, his body and mind only yearning for his soft bed and long, restful sleep. He thus only marginally noticed how the door to the hospital wing opened before him and Karkaroff and Bagman entered. Yawning, he nodded to them, but they didn't respond. Remus frowned, though he was used to the fact that people often ignored him in his shabby clothes.

He passed the two men and had just crossed the doorstep, before suddenly a question came to his mind. What were Karkaroff and Bagman doing in the hospital wing?!

Remus spun around, suddenly wide awake. Time seemed to stand still. All noises around him ceased. He saw Harry and Daphne sitting on the bed, eating their breakfast and laughing together. They hadn't noticed the newcomers yet who had stopped in the middle of the room, pulling out their wands, pointing them straight at Harry.

Then everything went very quickly.

Remus' body reacted by itself. Emitting a panicked cry, he grabbed his wand. Without thinking, he fired two curses into the backs of Karkaroff and Bagman. They spun around, blocking the poorly targeted curses. Remus was about to continue attacking them when suddenly there was a loud bang. The next moment Remus was covered in a thick, warm liquid.

Remus blinked, his blood rushing in his ears. His hands, his entire body trembled with excitement, but Karkaroff and Bagman were gone, smoking air where they had just been standing. The entire hospital wing was covered in blood and scraps of flesh.

"Harry!" Daphne shrieked. "What did you do? Everything is full of blood. Yuck!"

"Me?" Harry said indignantly. "That was your spell!"

"Certainly not!"

Stunned, unable to think clearly, Remus slumped on the blood-splattered floor. That just couldn't be true...

* * *

Tired, Remus collapsed into the chair in front of Dumbledore's desk. It was now noon and he still hadn't slept a second. It had taken several hours to clean and cover up the mess in the hospital wing. With Karkaroff's dark deeds and Bagman's betting debts, it was at least credible that the two had fled.

He heard Dumbledore sit down in his golden chair with a sigh. Remus looked up to see Dumbledore's phoenix seated in the headmaster's lap. The phoenix still puzzled Remus. Not only did Daphne's Patronus look just like him, but he also kept turning to them.

"At least we now know who was involved in the plot," Dumbledore's voice tore him from his thoughts. "The only question is whether they were under the Imperius curse or other mental controls, or whether they acted of their own accord."

"It doesn't matter anymore, doesn't it," Remus muttered darkly. "They're dead and can't tell us." He swallowed. He would never forget the sight of the exploded bodies of Karkaroff and Bagman. Or how the blood-stained Harry thanked him for the rescue afterwards.

"It does matter," Dumbledore replied calmly. "Knowing this could help us understand why Severus helped with Voldemort's ritual –"

"What is there to understand?" Remus hissed. "He betrayed us, that happened. He always hated James. And that hatred passed on to Harry."

"Are you sure about that, Remus?"

"Oh yes! And the next time I see him, I'll make him pay for what he's done. If Harry doesn't get him before ... you've seen what he's capable of."

Dumbledore nodded sadly. "Yes, I have," he said. "And I assume that Daphne also killed several Death Eaters at Stonehenge."

Both wizards fell into a pensive silence, each preoccupied with their own thoughts. Remus tore his sparse hair. He felt like in a single day the whole world around him had turned upside down, for the second time in his life.

"When are you going to leave for the werewolves?" Dumbledore finally broke the silence.

Remus sighed. Yes, that that had been their plan that night. He would go to the werewolves to convince them not to fight for Voldemort, while other emissaries would go to other magical races. However, this plan was now obsolete...

"I'm not going at all," Remus replied, and before Dumbledore could object, he hurried on, "The chances of success are negligible anyway. Too much we've been ostracized and discriminated against by the Ministry and society. No, I will accompany Harry to Grimmauld Place and stay with him for the summer."

They had decided to make the ancestral home of the Blacks the new headquarters of the re-established Order of the Phoenix. Only Harry had to give his approval as heir to Sirius and owner of the house.

Dumbledore was silent for a few moments before getting up and walking to the window. "Yes, that might not be the worst idea," he muttered quietly while looking at the numerous students who were enjoying the day off. Some Hufflepuffs even played with a frisbee. "Be there for him, Remus. Show him love and warmth, maybe we can still save them..."

* * *

Hand in hand, Harry and Daphne walked along the platform in Hogsmeade, past the other students who avoided their eyes as usual. Their ostracism had only intensified since it was the official position of the Ministry of Magic that they had both gone mad. The newspapers also repeated every day that they were disturbed and possibly even dangerous. Thus, it came as no revelation that no one believed their warnings about Voldemort's return, even though Dumbledore supported them.

Yet despite all the horrors of the present and the dangers of the future, Harry smiled as he helped Daphne board the Hogwarts Express, which gleamed majestically in the brilliant sun. He smiled because he had Daphne by his side. Together they could survive anything, together they would defeat Voldemort and his henchmen and triumph over the world, he was sure of that. Together they would create their own future.

Tenderly, he squeezed the hand of his friend, confidante, soulmate, and soon-to-be wife.

Daphne must have caught his thoughts, for she suddenly turned her head, giving him her beautiful smile, which alone was worth living for.

* * *

Overwhelmed with joy, Daphne returned Harry's smile, his love and thoughts of their future together wrapping around her like a warming cloak.

Daphne Potter? That was music to her ears!

* * *

**Next chapter: **A Game of Socks

**Preview:**

_"Hey, stop cheating," Harry complained, but Daphne just grinned at him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of the chapter could probably also have been "Dialogues, Dialogues, and Dialogues" :D What was your favorite conversation from this chapter? And what do you think will happen over the summer?


	29. A Game of Socks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to my great beta reader Verlor on fanfiction.net (id: 1113787)!

**Chapter 29 - A Game of Socks**

The Dark Lord was furious, bled-out Muggle bodies lying at his feet, his wand smoking in his hand. The ingenious plan of a triumphant and, above all, initially secret return had collapsed like a house of cards ... no, it was even worse! Nagini, his faithful companion, his newest Horcrux, that was supposed to guarantee him eternal immortality, was dead! Killed by Dumbledore's damn phoenix, thrown into his own daughter's Fiendfyre...

Oh, he would make them pay! He would rip the damn phoenix's wings off, over and over again, for the rest of their two immortal existences. And his daughter ... he would subdue her as he had subdued her mother before. He would kill Potter in front of her, give her his blood to drink, his flesh to eat. Then he would take her. Or sacrifice her in a ritual. Or take her first, have her bear a child, and then sacrifice her. In any case, she would be a useful tool…

But to achieve all of this he had to defeat Potter first ... he killed him, didn't he?! His killing curse had hit him, didn't it?! For the second time in his wretched life! Then how? How could he survive? The boy couldn't be immortal, could he?! The very idea was absurd. But how then? How?!

The Dark Lord screamed, causing the walls of Malfoy Manor to tremble.

If he couldn't kill the boy with magic, he would just slit his throat! Or make his daughter do it! Or his Death Eaters –

The Dark Lord screamed again. He needed more servants! Too many had died in the Fienfyre. Only a pitiful remnant remained, incapable, weak, while the most loyal of his followers moulderred away in Azkaban ... He had to free them! With them he would first get the damned prophecy. Then he would kill Potter and subjugate the entire magical and non-magical world, taking his rightful place…

* * *

_"... Bellatrix Lestrange",_ Daphne finished her sentence.

Harry and Daphne were in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express on the way to London. Across them sat Remus Lupin, who had his beady eyes on Harry ever since the third task. Even now he cautiously looked at them, which is why Harry and Daphne pretended to be asleep, communicating in their minds.

_"It must be her Malfoy was talking about," _Daphne continued. _"If we are correct, she is keeping another one of Voldemort's Horcruxes. But she's currently imprisoned in Azkaban."_

"_That would make it pretty hard to get to her," _mused Harry. _"Maybe even impossible. And most of all, we have to decide whether to tell Dumbledore about it."_

Cold fear flared in Daphne's mind. _"No!" _she replied quickly, her supposedly sleeping body pressing even closer to his. _"I know you made some kind of pact to defeat Voldemort, but I don't trust him. I won't entrust our lives to an alliance that only exists because of a common enemy, Harry. Dumbledore would want to know where we got the information from. Confessing a murder to him could turn out to be a one-way ticket to Azkaban!"_

"_At least, we'd be very close to dear Bellatrix then," _Harry laughed inwardly.

"_Don't say that, even in fun! Azkaban would be our end. Just look at how they're treating even Dumbledore right now. Do you think the ministry would give a smeg if we died there?"_

_"Yes, you could almost feel sorry for the way the newspapers portray him as a senile idiot."_

_"But only almost. At least he's not described as a soulless, hateful, morally depraved Death Eater tart."_

"_Right, you're only depraved in –"_

"_Harry James Potter!"_

The two teenagers laughed inwardly and had to be careful to maintain the illusion of sleep.

_"Still, I'm not that good on Dumbledore right now," _Daphne continued. _"As headmaster, he could have stopped this petition."_

Harry sent out a signal of approval. This morning, the Daily Prophet had reported about a petition allegedly submitted by hundreds of students and teachers to the Ministry of Magic demanding their immediate expulsion from school, without giving any specific names.

_"Whose idea do you think it was?" _he asked curiously.

Daphne inwardly shrugged her shoulders. _"No idea, but if I had to bet, I'd say Granger. So much formality suits her. Otherwise maybe Chang; I don't think she liked what you did to Diggory. Or Sprout. She has a down on us since last year. Or –"_

_" Yes, yes, I can tell," _laughed Harry, _"we have more than enough enemies."_

_" At least one constant in our lives. It's better to surround yourself with reliable enemies than unreliable friends."_

"_Where did you read that?"_

"_In some book, I think…"_

Daphne snuggled even closer to Harry and together they indulged in their actual weariness; shortly afterwards they had both fallen asleep while colorful fields and green forests flashed by, a concerned teacher watching over them. It was only several hours later that they were brutally torn from their shared dream.

"Harry, Daphne, wake up," Remus called as he shook their shoulders. "We're entering King's Cross."

Yawning, Harry straightened up. Indeed, the aisles were already full of jostling students, and through the windows one could already see the waiting crowd.

"Too bad," Harry muttered sleepily. "I almost got the tuna."

"No, you didn't," replied Daphne, rubbing her eyes. "You're a terrible fisherman, Harry."

Harry noticed Remus looking at them. Perhaps they should be even more careful when talking around him. Daphne squeezed his hand in agreement. Together they waited until the corridor was empty and all students had left the train before they too stepped onto the platform. Carefully, they followed Remus through the crowd towards the barrier to the Muggle world. Harry only knew that they were on their way to the ancestral home of the Blacks, which would become the new headquarters of the resistance against Voldemort, but not how they would get there; a measure of precaution like their whole stay there over the summer. Even Harry had to admit that this would probably be the safest place for him and Daphne for the next two months.

Everywhere they saw parents lovingly hugging their children, happily reunited. The joyful faces, however, were quickly replaced by expressions of suspicion as soon as people recognized him and Daphne. Frightened, the parents took their children's hands, rushing away as if fearing they might both run amok at any moment.

From the corners of his eyes, Harry noticed two figures following them inconspicuously, presumably his guard that Remus had spoken of. It was an old, silver-haired man and an old woman who had to lean on a stick while walking.

_"Your guard belongs in a nursing home," _Daphne commented in disbelief. _"Hopefully they won't suddenly crumble into dust."_

Remus stepped through the barricade, ordering them to follow him. They left behind the wizarding world, which treated them both like lepers, to instead mingle with the mass of Muggles for whom they were nothing more than two teenagers in love. For that alone Harry preferred the Muggles, for their innocent ignorance.

Together with Remus and their frail honor guard in tow, they strode towards the station's exit. As they passed a kiosk, Harry caught a glimpse of the front page of a Muggle newspaper that made him laugh briefly: _Terrorist Attack on Stonehenge – Suspects still on the Run. _If only the Muggles knew that the supposed terrorists were right among them.

_"You're famous, Daph", _smirked Harry.

_"I was just waving my wand," _Daphne replied with an amused undertone. _"It was only thanks to you that I managed the magic. This soul bond is really great."_

"_It is_," Harry said. "_But I find it funny that the Muggles report on the destruction of Stonehenge, while the Daily Prophet and Co. spread a cloak of silence about it. The missing wizards are also only mentioned on the back pages. Certainly just a coincidence that they had been suspected of being Death Eaters after Voldemort's first fall."_

_"What do you expect? Fudge is a tosser…"_

They stepped out of the station building onto a long line of waiting cars. Purposefully, Remus headed towards a light blue car where they were already expected by a familiar face, even if Harry hadn't seen the man since the end of his second year. Back then he had ushered his weeping wife out of Professor McGonagall's office ... Nodding at them, Arthur Weasley opened the right rear door of the car.

"Get in," Remus said. "There's plenty of space."

Harry got into the car behind Daphne, realizing that it had to be enchanted. The back seat was much longer than it seemed to from the outside. Several tall people could have easily found room there.

Harry sat next to Daphne while Remus and the old woman who had been following them all the way sat down beside him. The silver-haired wizard took the passenger seat and Mr. Weasley finally got behind the wheel and started driving shortly afterwards.

"Phew, what a fagging," sighed the old woman. Harry felt a brief surge of magic and suddenly her features changed. Wrinkles disappeared, the skin tightened, hair began to sprout. Within a few seconds, the old and feeble woman was gone, replaced by a young witch with dark eyes and long, bilious green hair. She must be a Metamorphmagus, Harry realized. How interesting.

"It's not easy to be old," the witch continued. "Remus, don't you want to introduce us?"

"Um, yes, of course," Remus replied. "Harry, Daphne, this is Nymphadora Tonks."

"Anyone who calls me Nymphadora makes acquaintancewith my wand," shuddered the young witch. "Just Tonks, please."

Ignoring Tonks' objection, Remus now pointed to the silver-haired wizard in the passenger seat. "Elphias Doge."

Doge turned around and nodded to them. "Nice to meet you both," he said.

"And our driver is Arthur Weasley," Remus continued.

Harry could see Mr. Weasley's bright eyes in the rear-vision mirror, regarding him intently. "We already know each other," he muttered. "At least Mr. Potter and I."

Frowning, Remus spoke again, "Well, I think you've all heard of Harry and Daphne. Or read about them. Thanks again for agreeing to escort Harry to our destination. It was difficult to find enough volunteers…"

Remus broke off, but the meaning of his words was obvious to Harry. Apparently, he was no longer suited to be the figurehead of the fight against Voldemort. All of this was a more than fragile alliance, as Daphne had aptly stated. They could not count on their current allies not to turn against them one day.

_"Then we'll crush them under our boots too,"_ Daphne commented on his thoughts, squeezing his hand.

_"When will this all finally end?" _Harry sighed.

_"If we're the last ones left," _Daphne replied coldly. _"Or when everyone else is too scared of us to get in our way."_

_"Haven't we –"_

"Say, Harry," Tonks' voice suddenly tore them out of their silent conversation, "You were there when Moody died, right?"

Confused, Harry looked at the witch. Why was she asking him that now?

"Tonks is an Auror," Remus muttered to him. "Moody was her instructor."

Now Harry understood. Presumably, this was a sentimental subject for the Auror. "Um, yes, I was there," he said, choosing each word carefully. "I couldn't see it directly because I was tied in a different direction, but I noticed that he fought till the end. He was a very brave and honorable man."

Tonks' body trembled as she nodded slightly. "Yes, he was," she whispered in a hoarse voice. "And the worst bastard I've ever seen..."

An uncomfortable silence then spread in the car. Daphne rested her head on Harry's shoulder while he looked through the windows at the streets and buildings rushing past them. It was a lovely summer day, but fortunately not as hot as on their last drive through sun-drenched Alexandria. Oh, how much would he like to go back there, Harry thought wistfully. Not only would he see Ganda and Klak again, but he would also like to continue their research to save Fawkes' soul. With Voldemort's return, however, such desires and goals had taken a back seat. Whichever way one looked at it, they had to defeat Voldemort to be free at some point. Before they could live, they had to survive first.

_"Just promise me you'll never surrender to death again,_" said Daphne. _"Like in Stonehenge. When we fight, we fight together. And if we die, we die. But we'll be together."_

"_Yes, love," _Harry assured her. _"We'll be together. Forever."_

He noticed that they had left the city center. The car was now driving through a kind of residential area, but the facades of the buildings were covered with dirt. Many houses had broken windows, paint was peeling off the doors, and the streets were rubbish-strewn, truly a miserable sight. In such a neighborhood was the ancestral home of an old pureblood family?

The car stopped on the edge of a small place, right in front of a house with a crooked 12 next to the front door. And on the battered stone steps in front of it stood none other than their headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, who in his red and gold robe and with his long silver hair looked as out of place as a laughing student in potions class.

Tonks got out of the car first, followed by Remus, Harry, and Daphne. Doge, who had also got off, called out, "Albus! I didn't know you would come too. How –"

"I'm also happy to see you, Elphias "replied Dumbledore with a warm smile. "In fact, I've been watching over you all along. But we should all go in quickly." With that, Dumbledore opened the creaking door of the house, the black paint of which had long since faded. Behind it, Harry could only see darkness.

"I have to go back to my family," Mr. Weasley called out quickly. "They're still waiting for me."

"Of course, Arthur," replied Dumbledore. "Please give Molly my regards. And I'll come visit you tonight. There's a lot to discuss."

Mr. Weasley nodded before getting back in the car and driving back the way they had just come.

Suddenly, Harry felt a hand on his shoulder, causing him to flinch. "Come on, Harry," Remus said, pushing him toward the front door. Harry exchanged a look with Daphne and together they climbed the stone steps, noticing that the silver doorknocker was shaped like a coiled snake. A shiver ran down Harry's spine as he stepped past Dumbledore over the threshold, not unlike the feeling he felt from the demon magic. This house was full of dark magic, that much was certain.

They entered a musty entrance hall, the exact size of which was hidden in the darkness. The floorboards under their feet were covered with dust, and the rustling of rats could be heard from the walls. Harry felt like he was in a ruin.

_"Lovely," _Daphne commented dryly. _"We're definitely not going to spend our wedding night here."_

Tonks also complained loudly. "Yuck! Remus, what kind of shack did you pick out?"

"It was the best possible place," Remus replied calmly as he raised his wand and lit old-fashioned gas lamps along the walls. However, instead of making the house cozier, the light only revealed its decay all the more.

Wallpaper was peeling from the walls, covered with filth, in the corners lay rats' dung and spider webs covered the entire ceiling and a snake-shaped, formerly golden, but now almost black chandelier. However, not only on the chandelier, everywhere in the long, gloomy entrance hall Harry could see pieces of furniture and decorations in the form of snakes. Although he knew the language of snakes, his time in Slytherin and his classmates there had spoiled that animal for him. These would be exhausting weeks…

"It was my idea," said Dumbledore, who had entered last, closing the door behind him. "The house of the Blacks is already protected by numerous different spells, which I will now add another special spell to. Harry, you are familiar with the Fidelius Charm, I suppose?"

"I am," Harry replied with a nod. "And unlike my parents, I won't entrust the lives of myself and Daphne to anyone else. I will be the secret keeper for this house."

"Harry –"

"No, Professor, I've made up my mind. You can cast the spell as you are undoubtedly the most powerful of us all. But only on my terms."

Dumbledore seemed to think hard while five pairs of eyes watched him closely. Doge opened his mouth, presumably to protest, but Remus grabbed his arm, slightly shaking his head.

"Very well," Dumbledore finally said. "That will put a lot of responsibility on you, Harry. I'll have to turn to you more often to let Order members in on the secret."

Harry shrugged. "This fight is my responsibility anyway," he replied. "Since the day Voldemort killed my parents."

_"And my responsibility," _Daphne added in thought.

"Well then," said Dumbledore. "Then please come here, Harry. I need your help with the spell."

Letting go of Daphne's hand, Harry walked over to Dumbledore, who took his arm.

"You must take my arm too," Dumbledore continued. "Now I'm going to start the spell. It will take some time. All you have to do is allow the magic to flow through you. The secret of this place will then be woven into your soul so that only you can pass it on." His eyes wandered to Daphne. "Otherwise the spell will not affect you or your soul."

Harry nodded, signaling to Dumbledore that he could begin. Dumbledore then took his wand out of one of the numerous pockets in his robe, whirling it through the air while simultaneously speaking long sentences in Latin. Thanks to his extensive translation work over the past two years, Harry could understand most of it.

"... so that this place may become untraceable, hidden in the soul of the boy who is the rightful owner of this house, so that his will alone may lift the veil, so that..."

The litany continued for several minutes, during which Harry could do nothing else than stand still while the warm feeling of magic flowed through his body. He noticed how Tonks stifled a yawn, and Doge and Remus kept wiping the dust from their shoulders that trickled down from the ceiling. Daphne, however, had come to his side. Even if she didn't touch him, he could feel the magic flowing through her soul as well. Had there ever been a case in which the Fidelius Charm had two secret keepers, Harry asked himself.

At some point, the tip of Dumbledore's wand began to glow in a bright, bluish light. Threads of that light spread from the wand throughout the house, wrapping around Harry and Daphne and all the walls, windows, and doors of the building. For a brief moment, the house vibrated, showering them with a flood of dust and spiders, before the light suddenly vanished and Dumbledore's voice fell silent. The magic was done.

At the same moment in which the spell took full effect, a croaking, female voice rang out, making Harry's hair stand on end.

"Who's there?" croaked the voice. "Is it you, Regulus? Have you finally returned? Come here, let me see you with my own eyes. I've waited so long for you to come back. Kreacher will…"

The voice went on babbling things Harry didn't understand. Curious, wand in hand, he approached the place the voice had come from farther back in the entrance hall. Daphne had grabbed his hand, also ready to fight. The adults, on the other hand, did not seem particularly concerned but followed them nonetheless.

Harry and Daphne reached a life-size portrait of an old woman with yellowish skin and a black hood on her head. The old woman drooled as she spoke, her eyes glassy. Could portraits lose their faculties?

"Um, hello," Harry said cautiously.

At his voice, the woman winced before rolling her eyes and staring at him in confusion. "Who are you?!" she shrieked. "You are not Regulus! Who are you?!"

"No, I'm not," Harry replied. "My name is Harry Potter. I'm –"

" Potter?! Potter?!" the woman began to scream. "Blood traitor! Scum! How dare you defile –"

"Hello, Aunt," Tonks suddenly interrupted the portrait's screeching. "What's up?"

The woman stopped in her tirade to look at Tonks in confusion, even more drool dripping from the corners of her mouth. "Aunt ?!" she asked in a screeching voice. "I don't know you, girl! Who are you? Nobody in my family would dress like a guttersnipe, so dirty, shabby, indecent –"

"I'm the daughter of Andromeda Tonks," Tonks replied with a big grin on her face. "And before you ask, dear Auntie, yes, the one in front of you really is a Potter, child of James Potter and the brilliant Muggle-born witch Lily Potter, née Evans. Also here are Remus Lupin, werewolf and one of the kindest people I have ever met. And of course Elphias Doge and Albus Dumbledore. How do you like the new residents of your house, Auntie?"

For a moment, the old woman blinked in surprise, before the yellowish skin on her face suddenly tightened and she began to scream again. It was a terrible, deafening scream that made the blood run cold.

"Scum! Filth! Blood Traitors! Monsters! Mudbloods! Shame, shame, shame! You maggots in the flesh of magic, you cockroaches, parasites, you –"

The screams were so ear-splitting, so loud that the assembled had to press their hands over their ears, even though Tonks was laughing as if she never had so much fun before as she did at this moment.

Daphne shouted something at Harry, but he couldn't understand her words in all the noise. His soul, however, vibrated with her need to silence this portrait. _"Do something, Harry!" _hecaught one of her thoughts.

Harry took his right hand, still clutching his wand, from his ear, pointing it at the screaming portrait. Gathering the magic inside him, feeling how it tore at his and Daphne's soul, he unleashed its power. Hissing sounds came from his mouth, but they were lost in all the other noise. Brown streaks of mist broke out from the tip of his wand, sliding like long fingers towards the painting of the old woman, who could not oppose her impending destruction, even if she would have recognized the danger.

As soon as the brown mist reached the portrait, there was a hum in the musty air, as if they were standing in a swarm of millions and millions of locusts. Harry saw the portrait and parts of the wall behind it dissolving into nothingness, bit by bit, devoured by the demonic magic, whose hunger could never be satisfied, becoming even more and more restless the more Harry unleashed it. The old woman's accusing screams were replaced by sounds of utter panic.

The magic made Harry's body tremble. It tore at his limbs, his heart, his soul, wanted to destroy much more, even to reduce the whole house to rubble. Harry had to use all his concentration to control the magic, even if it felt so tempting to surrender to the frenzy, to forget everything around him, all of his worries and fears, and just live.

"_Harry!" _he suddenly felt Daphne's thoughts, noticing that she was clutching his hand. _"It's enough. You can stop!"_

Harry strained his attention and lowered his wand, causing the rushing of his blood in his ears to stop; the woman's screams had long since died. In front of him, there was now a large hole in the wall, revealing a dirty, once probably imposing ballroom.

"_Everything's fine," _heassured Daphne in his mind. _"The portrait is gone."_

Looking over his shoulder, he saw that the faces of their companions had lost all color. Tonks' grin was gone, instead she shook her head in a daze.

"What a show," she mumbled. "At least, you made short work of her."

"So that's what you meant, Albus," Doge said quietly. "But I feel dark magic. The boy really should –"

"Magic is magic," replied Daphne angrily. "Harry destroyed this damn painting and that's all that matters!"

Dumbledore sighed but said nothing; just like Remus, who looked at Harry with concern. By now, his constant glances began to annoy Harry.

Just at this moment, another screaming rang out, quiet at first but growing louder and louder, accompanied by a scuffing noise. After a few seconds, a house-elf came running out of the semi-darkness. Whereas Dobby was young and energetic, though, this house-elf looked old and frail. His wrinkled skin hung down from his thin body, great tufts of white hair sprouted from his bat-like ears, and his eyes were bloodshot and watery gray. Apart from a filthy rag, the original color of which Harry could not recognize, he was completely naked. That had to be Kreacher, whom Dobby had told him about after visiting this house a year ago.

"Mistress!" Kreacher shouted, hurrying to the hole in the wall. "What did they do to my Mistress?! Mistress, come back! MISTRESS?!"

Kreacher collapsed on the floor, tearing his ear hair. Tears rolled down his wrinkled face as he howled and sobbed, causing Harry to feel sorry for the old house-elf.

"Kreacher," he thus said cautiously, leaning down to him. Gently, he touched his bare shoulder, but Kreacher winced at his touch. Jerking his head around, he looked at Harry, his face streaked with tears.

"You!" he screamed. "You killed my Mistress!" With that, Kreacher jumped up at a speed Harry hadn't thought possible. "I kill you! Kill you! Kill you!" Kreacher shrieked as he pounced on Harry.

Harry fell to the floor, Kreacher's hands around his throat and in his face. It seemed as if the house-elf wanted to scratch his eyes out.

All of a sudden, there was a loud bang and Harry felt Kreacher being thrown away from him. A moment later, Daphne's worried face leaned over him, her wand lightly smoking in her hand. Harry also saw Remus and Tonks walk past him, tying Kreacher, who had collapsed on the opposite wall and was sobbing loudly.

_"I'm fine, Daph,"_ Harry reassured Daphne. _"No harm done."_

_"Sure?" _Daphne asked worriedly. _"You've got some scratches on your face."_

Touching his face, Harry could indeed feel some blood on his skin. He quickly cast a small healing spell before grinning widely at Daphne. _"Soft as a baby's bottom."_

Daphne stroked his face. _ "I don't know," _she replied with a smile. _"You don't seem as lucky with that house-elf as with Dobby."_

Rising from the floor, Harry looked at Kreacher, who was still sobbing and struggling in his bonds. With Daphne by his side, he approached the house-elf.

"Harry, as his new master you should –" Remus began but was interrupted by Harry.

"I already know what I'll do with him," Harry said firmly. Dropping on his knees, he eyed the old house-elf curiously. "Hello, Kreacher," he addressed him. "I'm your new master because Sirius Black made me his heir."

"Kreacher will never serve a filthy Half-blood who brings –"

"Please be quiet while I talk to you," Harry interrupted him.

Instantly, Kreacher fell silent. He opened and closed his mouth like a fish on land but couldn't make a sound. Harry's heart was reluctant to deprive the house-elf of his freedom in this way, but it was necessary, at least for the moment.

"I am your master," Harry continued. "And because of the magical bond between you and the Black family, you have no choice but to serve me. However, I don't want to be a slave owner. So I won't say that I will give you freedom, Kreacher, because freedom is not something that you give away, but the inherent right of every living being."

Reaching into his jacket pocket, Harry took out a green scarf that he had once bought in Hogsmeade.

"Harry, I don't think that's a good idea," Remus exclaimed. "He knows that we were here. What if he betrays us?"

Harry glanced at Remus. "Shouldn't you especially understand it when others take away your rights, deprive you of your freedom?" he asked. "I refuse to enslave him. And I'm not going to kill anyone just because there's a chance that they might betray me at some point."

Remus looked at him distraught, a multitude of different emotions flashing across his face. Eventually, he slouched his shoulders, sighing loudly. "Yes … yes, you're right, Harry."

Dumbledore, who had been silent until then, stepped out of the semi-darkness, giving Harry a thoughtful look. "Your words are honorable, Harry," he said, "but I think Kreacher wants to tell us something."

Harry turned his head back to the house-elf, who had started to struggle violently against his bonds, eyes wide and screaming in silence.

"Speak, Kreacher," Harry ordered.

Immediately there was a desperate shriek from the house-elf. "... nooo! Kreacher will never leave his Mistress' house! Kreacher will die here! His head will hang next to the others! The filthy Half-blood won't tarnish the honor of the Blacks. Blood traitors and mutants won't..."

Harry understood. This house-elf was very different from Dobby.

_"Please let me do this, love_," Daphne told him in his mind, squeezing his hand tenderly.

With that, Daphne pointed her wand at Kreacher, her eyes dangerously sparkling, radiating an aura of power, as if she were the mistress of the house. "Kreacher, be silent and listen," she said in a calm but authoritarian tone that left no doubt that she expected immediate obedience.

And indeed, as soon as Daphne finished speaking, Kreacher's screams stopped once more. With wide, bewildered eyes he looked at Daphne, while the adults exchanged surprised looks. Only Dumbledore remained perfectly calm, even if he had his gaze fixed on Daphne and Kreacher.

"My name is Daphne Greengrass," Daphne continued. "I'm sure you know the name Greengrass, don't you, Kreacher?" The house-elf was still just staring at her with wide eyes. "The Greengrasses are an old and highly respected pureblood family who are in many ways connected with the Blacks. I myself am the fiancée of your new master and heir to the Blacks, Harry Potter."

Pure surprise showed on the faces of Tonks, Doge and this time also Dumbledore. Harry struggled to suppress a laugh.

"As his fiancé, it falls to me to look after the house and the house-elves," Daphne went on. "And I share Harry's sentiment. I will not allow you to be our slave either, Kreacher." Once again Kreacher struggled against his bonds, but Daphne ignored him. "We already have another house-elf in our service. I think you met him last year. He is a free house-elf who works for us based on an employment contract. We'd offer you that as well."

Kreacher stared at Daphne, confused as if she'd gone mad, but at least he seemed to be listening attentively.

"So you have two options," said Daphne calmly. "Your magical bond with the Blacks will be broken, that much is certain. However, you then have a choice. You can either leave the house to never come back. What you do then is entirely up to you, but know that I will find you should you betray us. It would be a long, agonizing death for you."

The air around Harry seemed noticeably colder. No sound could be heard.

"Or you can decide to stay in our service on the basis of this contract. So you could continue to serve House Black and if you do your job well, after your death we will hang your head next to those of your ancestors so that you too will become part of the legacy of the Blacks; a tradition that is also honored by the Greengrasses."

Harry felt that Daphne was lying, but her words had the desired effect. Kreacher nodded wildly with his head, his eyes blinking.

"I'm glad you chose the smarter option," Daphne said in a tone as if she had ordered a cup of tea. "But know that if you should disappoint us, in whatever form, we will bury your body in a Muggle rubbish tip, where you would be forgotten forever."

Kreacher quickly shook his head, a pleading look in his yellow pop eyes.

"So we have a deal, Kreacher?"

Another affirmative nod.

Daphne turned to Harry, her lips drawn up in a smile so that her white teeth could be seen. "Your turn, love," she said, getting up and tossing her long hair over her shoulders.

Harry returned her smile with a big grin before turning back to the mute Kreacher, the scarf still in his hand. "Kreacher," he told the house-elf, "from now on you're a free house-elf." With that, he put the scarf in Kreacher's bony fingers.

A tremor went through Kreacher's body, thick tears welling out of his tennis ball-like eyes.

In the meantime, Daphne had taken a piece of parchment out of her pocket that Harry recognized as the same contract that Dobby had signed two years ago. She also conjured a quill and ink before handing it all to Kreacher. "Now all you have to do is sign it," she said. "Then you can stay here."

With trembling hands, Kreacher took the quill, pressing it briefly on the end of the parchment; no signature in the proper meaning of the word, but sufficient for the parchment's magic. For a moment, it flashed in a yellowish light before Daphne put it back in her pocket.

"Excellent," she said happily. "Welcome to our service, Kreacher. Please now prepare a room for us and, above all, clean it. I would be very dissatisfied with you if I found dirt, do you understand me? You may speak again now."

Kreacher took a breath as if he had been on the verge of suffocation. "Yes, Mistress," he croaked. "At once, Mistress. Kreacher obeys. Kreacher will do House Black honor!" With that, the house-elf got up and scurried towards a staircase, on the wall of which Harry actually saw several house-elf heads hanging. What kind of sick people had the Blacks been?

"Damn, you two are scary," Tonks' voice rang out, visibly shuddering. "I wouldn't want you as enemies."

Harry stood up, turning to the young witch, whose hair was now snow white. Doge was pale in the face, too, and trembling all over, while Remus shook his head in disbelief. Dumbledore, however, was still standing motionlessly in the hallway, his face showing no emotion.

Harry gave the Auror a deep look. "We also don't want any more enemies, we already have more than enough of them," he replied seriously, before turning back to Remus. "You're staying with us, right?"

Remus nodded slightly. "Um, yes, exactly," he replied hesitantly. "The plan is for us to make the house so clean and habitable that Order members can hide here. We will of course also have meetings here. But the three of us will be the only permanent residents for the time being."

"Four, Remus," Dumbledore spoke up, still looking at Harry. "Don't forget Kreacher, whose loyalty Harry and Daphne have just secured in ... impressive ways."

"Five, actually," Harry interjected. "We'll call Dobby later too. The way it looks here, we'll need every helping hand."

"Th-Then we go now, yes, Albus?" Doge called out in a trembling voice. Apparently he couldn't wait to get out of this gruesome house. Or maybe it was just the company that made him so nervous, Harry thought with a smirk.

_"Yes," _Daphne confirmed his suspicion. _"Because you stink!"_

Harry laughed out, earning him even more surprised, partly perturbed looks. For a moment, silence fell over the entrance hall before it was finally Dumbledore who spoke again.

"Yes, Elphias," he replied. "Harry just has to let us in on the secret of this house so we can come back here. Harry?"

Harry nodded to the Headmaster, before saying in a loud voice so that everyone could understand him, "This is Grimmauldplace 12, the ancestral home of the Blacks and Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix."

This time the house did not vibrate; the magic worked silently.

"Thank you, Harry," said Dumbledore. "I'll be back the day after tomorrow at the latest so we can bring more people here."

With that, Dumbledore, Tonks and Doge – the last one still trembling all over – made their fare-wells, leaving Harry and Daphne alone with Remus in the dark entrance hall.

Remus frowned. "You seem to have been better prepared for what we would find here than I was," he said. It wasn't a question, but it was obvious that he expected an answer.

"Only with Kreacher," Harry replied with a shrug. "We only knew from Dobby that an old, grumpy house-elf lives here. That is why we've prepared an employment contract. The rest was improvised."

"And frankly, I find this place disgusting," Daphne continued in a cutting voice. "So I would ask that we stop standing around here, where we are being drizzled with dust. I suggest that Harry and I take a look at the upper floors and see what Kreacher is doing while you, Remus, please start cleaning down here."

Remus agreed to her plan, and so it was just Harry and Daphne walking upstairs past the house-elf heads.

_"Above all, I want to find the library," _Daphne told him in her mind. _"Every pureblood family with self-respect has its library of magical books. Usually, it's also protected by several spells so that only recognized family members can enter unless the head of the family specifically allows it."_

"_So the perfect place to hide the bodies of Valeydor and Valeydis," _Harry concluded.

The two didn't have to look long. Already on the next floor, they saw a huge double door made of dark, old wood. Unlike the rest of the house's furnishings, the door looked as clean as if it had recently been scrubbed. Powerful spells must have been protecting this room.

Full of expectation, Harry and Daphne, whose soul was instantly accepted by the magic of the house, stepped into the library, where they were already awaited by an impatient bird of flames.

* * *

"Harry, Daphne, please come out," came the voice of Remus Lupin, accompanied by an energetic knock on the wooden door. After a long day of cleaning and tidying up, they had retired to their room, wanting to spend a cozy evening together, but it looked like their teacher had other plans.

Daphne groaned in annoyance as she broke away from Harry, hurriedly pulling a jumper over her bra. Harry, too, was far from happy when he got up from the bed and walked to the door, behind which an apologetically smiling Remus was waiting for him, apparently well aware of what he had interrupted.

"What is it?" Harry asked, hoping his annoyance wasn't too obvious.

Remus then held up something that Harry couldn't see in the dim light of the hallway. "I found this in my old stuff," Remus replied, and it seemed to Harry that he was looking far into the distance, to long-gone events from a happier past. He'd seen that look on their teacher's face before, namely whenever they'd talked about his parents.

Suddenly curious, Harry leaned forward, now seeing that Remus was holding old, already somewhat yellowish playing cards.

"We used to play with these cards for nights on end," Remus continued nostalgically. "Me, James, Peter and ... um ... Sirius. Your father in particular kept cleaning us out when we played poker, outright scoundrel that he was."

Remus laughed while Harry's mind was already spinning. His father had once played with these cards? And poker? Did Remus want that they –

"Would you two be interested in a game?" Remus confirmed his suspicion. "We can play downstairs in the kitchen. Everything is clean now. Dobby would be there too. I've already asked him, he's just getting play chips."

Harry felt Daphne move to his side and take his hand. _"I feel like he won't stop asking until we agree_," she told him. _"It might even be fun."_

_"Who are you and what did you do to old Daphne?"_

_"Old Daphne saw you looking at the other students in the common room, who were playing games together and having fun while you always had to keep me company while studying. I have problems imagining that this is really fun, but it's worth a try. And you deserved some time off, my love."_

Harry let Daphne feel his love before clearing his throat loudly. After all, they had to keep up appearances. "Um, that sounds great, Remus," he said before turning his head to Daphne. "What do you think, Daph?"

"Sure, why not," Daphne replied, shrugging.

Remus' eyes shone with joy as he smiled at them. "Excellent! Then come down with me. I also got snacks and butterbeers. We'll have a nice game night."

Grinning and indeed a little curious, Harry and Daphne followed their enthusiastic teacher into the kitchen, where Dobby was already leaping up for joy. On the table behind him, a mountain of brightly colored socks piled up.

"Dobby brought his socks," Dobby squeaked. "Did Dobby do well, Mr. Lupin?"

Remus had stopped, looking puzzled at the mountain of socks. "What ... why did you get socks, Dobby?"

Dobby paused jumping for joy. With a slanted head, it was now his turn to look at Remus puzzled, as if he had just declared that he wanted to become a ballet dancer. "What does Mr. Lupin mean? Mr. Lupin told Dobby to get some valuable things for playing. These are the greatest treasures Dobby has! Mr. Harry and Miss Daphne gave them to Dobby!"

Harry and Daphne burst into laughter while Remus just shook his head. "Chips, Dobby," he sighed. "I told you to get some play chips, that is ... you know, it doesn't matter. Then we just play for socks. At least that's something new ... unbelievable..."

Still shaking his head, Remus sat down on one of the chairs around the kitchen table. "Well, anyway," he turned to Harry and Daphne, "have you two played poker before? If not, the rules are very simple…"

…

Although Harry and Daphne had never played poker before – the mere idea was ludicrous – they learned the rules quickly. It was a more than cheerful game night, in which the Butterbeer Remus had brought along had a visible effect. Before long, Dobby was lying drunk in a corner. Even if the house-elf hadn't had a good poker face before – he always wiggled his ears when he had a good hand – he was now completely left out. Thus, the game had turned into a competition between Harry, Daphne, and Remus – and Harry wasn't about to lose!

Carefully, he studied the cards in his hands. Two kings, not bad at all. In the middle of the table, there was already another king and a queen, that is if –

All of a sudden, Harry felt a touch on his leg that made him wince. A bare foot had tucked under his pants and was now brushing his skin. A moment later, Harry felt the familiar pull on his soul and Daphne's mind in his as she took hold of his eyes. Before Harry could react, her mind had already withdrawn, but the mischief was done. Daphne had seen his cards.

"Hey, stop cheating," Harry complained, but Daphne just grinned at him.

Remus looked up from his cards. "Huh? What do you mean, Harry?"

"Um, Daphne was just trying to look at my cards," Harry pulled himself together as Daphne's foot kept moving upwards. These would be hard last rounds...

Daphne gave him a knowing smile.

* * *

It was a normal day in the life of Anselm Peter Greybridge, the only priest in the country acknowledged by the Ministry of Magic. Although it was up to him to make marriages between witches and wizards so that they were accepted by the ministry, he spent most of his time preparing and conducting funerals, a much sadder affair. Just yesterday he had talked with a widow whose husband had died of Dragon Pox, and the next funeral was due this afternoon. It was only the first of a whole series of funerals in the next few weeks; nothing special in Anselm's everyday work, but one factor made several of the funerals different from the others: only an empty coffin would be carried to the grave.

Anselm wasn't an idiot, even if the other Ministry wizards often sneered at him. He could read the signs and saw through the maneuvers of Fudge and his camarilla, especially since he had the feeling that he was being watched and followed the last few days. You-Know-Who was back, Anselm was sure of that. And something had happened that had killed many of his Death Eaters. Perhaps they had sacrificed themselves in a ritual to bring their master back? Who knew what ideas those insane murderers and rapists could come up with ... Anselm only knew that he wanted to stay out of all trouble. He would bury the empty coffins of the Death Eaters, speak comforting words to their widows, and otherwise be as inconspicuous as possible. He only had three more years to go before retirement, then he would use his savings to buy a nice little house in the mountains, spending the rest of his life in peace and quiet; three more years in which he did not want to be drawn into intrigues or an impending war.

Anselm was dreaming of his house in the mountains when suddenly there was a knock on his office door. At the sound he winced briefly, but quickly regained control and called out loudly "Come in".

The door opened and inside stepped a middle-aged man in a patched cloak, sparse, already grayed hair, and numerous scars on his face. "Hello, are you Priest Greybridge?" asked the man.

"Yes, I am," replied Anselm. "Please take a seat. What can I do for you, Mr.…?"

"Lupin. Remus Lupin," the man introduced himself as he sat down on one of the two chairs in front of Anselm's desk.

"Well, Mr. Lupin, how can I help you?"

"I come on behalf of two of my students," Lupin replied. "I'm a teacher at Hogwarts, you know. These two students would like to get married soon, but this information mustn't be revealed beforehand. There are _certain tensions_, if you get what I mean. So unfortunately I also can't tell you the names of the bride and groom."

Anselm sighed. It was rare, but not entirely unusual, for people to approach him with such requests. It was probably once again the families of the two students who were against the young love. However, Anselm's oath – and his romantic heart – obliged him to marry off two people if they came before him with honorable intentions. Once the marriage was sealed in the face of magic, it would be indissoluble, however much the families resisted it.

"I see", Anselm replied calmly. "Are the two students 14 years or older?"

"They are."

Anselm nodded. "Then I don't see any reason against it, provided it's indeed a voluntary decision of the two of them, so they weren't coerced."

"They certainly weren't..." Lupin muttered.

"All right. Then I just have to know the time and place of the wedding."

"The two have decided that the wedding will take place on July 16," replied Lupin. "I'll pick you up here at noon that day so that we can travel together to the wedding location. Precautions, you surely understand."

Anselm nodded again. In his job he sometimes had to deal with paranoid people, but a certain caution was always recommended. Love – and hate – could bring out the worst in people.

After Anselm had entered the date in his calendar, the two said goodbye and Anselm turned back to the draft of his funeral speech on the desk in front of him. A normal day, indeed.

* * *

Nervously, Harry fiddled with his bow tie. Today was their long-awaited big day. Today he and Daphne would tie the knot and show the whole world that they were one. It was going to be one of the most beautiful days of his life, Harry was sure, yet he had seldom felt as queasy as he did at that moment.

"No need to worry," Remus encouraged him. "Daphne loves you, even a crooked bow tie won't change that."

"I just want to look chic for her," Harry replied in a trembling voice. "I want everything to be perfect for her today."

"And you look very chic, Harry! Even chicer than your father at his wedding, I can tell you that." Remus laughed, but Harry didn't feel like laughing at all.

Sighing, he looked at his reflection. Indeed, he hadn't dressed up so much since the Yule Ball, wearing a new tailcoat with a black bow tie and dragonhide shoes. He had even managed to tame his unruly hair with the help of numerous hair-care products.

"You really look nice," Remus assured him again. "But we should leave now, we shouldn't keep the priest waiting any longer."

Harry nodded. Remus had already picked up the priest and brought him to the place where he was about to marry Daphne. He would travel there with Remus, while Daphne, who was getting dressed in another room, would be brought by Dobby. The number of guests was small, but that was exactly what Harry and Daphne wanted. The day was theirs alone – the world could gossip about them afterwards.

Harry and Remus left Grimmauldplace to Apparate to a secluded beach of soft, white sand that Dobby had found for them. The sea had a special meaning for Harry and Daphne, so they couldn't imagine a more beautiful place for their wedding. In the face of endless water, they would take one more step towards their dream of a free and happy future.

Just as Harry and Remus had disappeared, a blue car stopped in front of the house and several red-haired figures got out of it, also a girl with bushy hair and a boy with a podgy face. They all held small pieces of paper in their hands while they gazed in amazement at the house appearing in front of them.

"Come on, don't dawdle," Molly Weasley urged the children. "Take your luggage and then into the house. Now come on!" With that she opened the car boot, handing her youngest son a trunk and a cage with a rat.

"Why is Scabbers in a cage?" asked Neville Longbottom curiously as he helped his grandmother get out.

Ron Weasley shrugged. "He seems to have gone mad," he replied. "Or he's got rabies or something. He's been trying to scratch and bite me for weeks now. The day before yesterday, he almost ran away but Dad caught him. I have no idea what got into him."

* * *

**Next chapter: **United and Unleashed

**Preview:**

"_Getting married means that two people who love each other promise to be together forever."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was more of a transitional chapter to lay the foundations for future events and developments. How do you think it will go on?


	30. United and Unleashed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to my great beta reader Verlor at fanfiction.net (id: 1113787) for his help with this chapter!  
And many thanks to all of you who read, follow and favorite this story!

**Chapter 30 - United and Unleashed**

No one could have asked for a more beautiful day. A bright sun smiled down from a blue, almost cloudless sky. Waves hit the white sand, while the air was filled with the smell of salt from the nearby sea, a light breeze brushing Harry's hair. But for all of that, for all these wonders of nature, Harry had no eyes, no ears, no senses at that moment. His gaze was focused solely on the wonder before him.

His heart, previously pounding wildly, simply stopped at the sight of his bride. Slowly, far, far too slowly for Harry's liking, she strode towards him, so gracefully that casual observers might have mistaken her for an angel fallen from heaven. Daphne had always been beautiful to Harry, but at that moment, on that fateful day of their lives, she was the most beautiful being that had ever walked the earth.

Daphne's bare feet left no marks in the soft sand as if she were floating instead of walking. She had pinned her honey-blonde hair up into a gorgeous braided hairstyle in which several flower blossoms were woven. Sapphire earrings sparkled in the sunlight. But most striking was her dress! White fabric, shining like freshly fallen snow, swirled around her petite body, which he could now see as she was getting closer trembled with excitement. Her face and mind, however, glowed with a joy that made Harry forget any worry. He would have loved to rush off, take Daphne in his arms and passionately kiss her red lips, but his body was petrified, unable to move. Daphne's lips twisted in a mocking smile, but her eyes showed a deep warmth, and Harry felt she too had to force her feet to move.

After what felt like an eternity, but was probably only a few seconds, Daphne finally reached the small wedding party, which besides Harry only consisted of Remus, Fawkes, and the priest of the ministry. Only now did Harry notice Dobby, who – dressed in a golden tuxedo – had walked behind Daphne, holding her long veil and grinning at him widely; he was probably looking like a lovestoned fool, but Harry didn't care, he didn't care about anything at this moment except his beautiful bride.

Also trembling all over, he grabbed Daphne's hand, beautifully adorned by a corsage. As soon as his fingers touched hers, Harry was overwhelmed by a feeling of love, spilling from Daphne's soul to his. He had to muster all his inner strength so as not to lose himself forever in her blue, swirling eyes, threatening to pull him deeper and deeper like a maelstrom.

Squeezing his hand tenderly, Daphne gave him her distinctive smile that was only meant for him, that Harry associated with his partner like nothing else in the world. That smile was Daphne. His Daphne. And he was her Harry.

Together, the young and yet so old couple turned to the waiting priest, who seemed to have gotten over his surprise.

"We have come here today to witness the union of two people, two lives," the priest began in a professional tone indicating that he had spoken these words many times before. Secretly, that annoyed Harry a bit. Their wedding was unique.

"Daphne Greengrass," the priest addressed Daphne, "do you want to take Harry Potter to be your lawfully wedded husband, love and honor him, in sickness and in health, comfort him in times of pain and laugh with him in times of joy? Do you want to be his partner in life, his constant friend, his companion, from this day for the rest of your life until death do you part?"

Harry felt Daphne's wild heartbeat, her love, and bliss when she looked at him with her shining blue eyes. "Yes, I do. With all my heart," she replied in a trembling voice, tears of joy slipping down her cheeks.

"Harry James Potter," the priest turned to Harry, "do you want –"

"Yes, I do," Harry interrupted the priest, not allowing him to finish his lines. "with all my heart."

The priest blinked in confusion, but Remus chuckled loudly, and Dobby wiggled his long ears in delight.

"Then it is time to exchange the rings," the priest continued following a brief hesitation, after which Remus picked up a velvet pillow with two silver rings. "As you place the rings on each other's fingers, you may say your own, individual vows."

Daphne was the first to reach for the larger of the two rings, her hand trembling so badly that Harry feared she might drop the ring in the sand. Gently, he cupped Daphne's hand in an attempt to steady it, causing Daphne to give him a grateful smile. She then started to slide the metal over his right ring finger, her eyes never leaving his face.

"Harry, you changed my life, you changed _me_," Daphne began to speak. "Before I met you, there was so much I didn't know. I didn't know what love is. I never felt it, never saw it. Neither had I any idea what it meant to get married. But now I know, now I know what love is. Love is when another person is the most important thing in your life, when you only want to fall asleep and wake up next to that person, when the mere thought of being separated causes you pain. Love is warmth, love is hope, love is dreaming. _You _are that person to me, Harry. You are my savior, my first and only friend, my partner! Before you was only darkness. It was only through you that I started to hope, to dream of a better life. Harry, the time I spend with you is full of warmth and so, so beautiful ... I want to marry you, because getting married means that two people who love each other promise to be together forever. And we will! I promise you, Harry, I swear you that you will never be alone again. Wherever you go, I'll be with you. You are mine, and I am yours, and there is nothing that we cannot overcome together. I love you, Harry, now and forever, in this life and beyond."

Harry wanted to raise his arms and wrap them around Daphne and tell her over and over again how much he loved her, but all that, all his feelings, Daphne could, as he knew, feel anyway.

Tenderly, her fingers squeezed his hand, stroking the silver ring on his finger. _"I love you, Harry, my husband."_

Taking a deep breath, Harry took the second, more delicate ring from Remus and slowly slipped it onto Daphne's finger. Feeling his heart was about to burst with bliss, he began to speak in a husky voice.

"Daphne… Daph, my Daph, I can't express in words how much you mean to me, how much I love you. Therefore, I will show it to you, make you feel my love, every single day until the end of the world. Every single minute, every single second, always. Never again shall you feel alone or unloved. You deserve all the love in the world, my darling ... I once told you that our story is not yet written, that we can rewrite it together. And we did that, didn't we? We've achieved so much! And now I'm telling you, our story has only just begun. The best is still ahead of us! Together with you, I want to travel the whole world, see strange places, count the stars in the night sky, discover new wonders. I want to grow old with you, Daphne. And so I promise you ... I promise you that I will fight for you, for us, for our future, every single day! All our dreams will come true, I promise you that!"

"_I love you, my wife," _he added in his mind, _"I love you so much."_

Daphne smiled at him with watery eyes, her hands in his, silver metal shining in the sunlight, before the priest's voice tore them both back to reality.

"With the authority given to me and in the face of magic, I hereby announce you husband and wife," said the priest solemnly. "Groom, you may kiss the bride."

Harry didn't need to be told twice. Pulling Daphne close to him so unexpectedly that she let out a surprised gasp, his lips hungrily found hers. Tenderly, their tongues explored each other as Daphne put her arms around his shoulders, her fingers playing with his black strands. Their bodies pressed so closely together as if wanting to merge into one.

At that very moment, shielded from the eyes of the world, their love was all that mattered. Not the fierce whip of the suddenly howling wind; not the whisper of the waves and the screeching of the seagulls.

All of them, the grains of sand under their feet, the birds above their heads, the whipping wind and the whispering waves around them, bore witness as two had become one, bound in flesh, mind, and soul.

Yes, their story had only just begun!

* * *

With a shudder, Anselm watched the spectacle in front of him. Like a mockery of the world, the secret couple kissed, intertwined around one another like serpents in a mating dance, deaf to the roaring wind around them. A dark cloud shoved itself in front of the bright sun, bathing bride and groom in shadow, turning them into creatures of darkness. At that moment Anselm believed everything he'd ever heard about Harry and Daphne Potter. The two would change the world, he was sure of that, for better or worse…

It took several minutes for the two to break apart, dreamy smiles on their faces. In other times, or at least with other lovers, Anselm's romantic heart would have rejoiced at the sight, but here and now, on this unknown beach, he just felt miserable while inwardly praying that it hadn't been a mistake not Disapparating immediately when he had seen Harry Potter...

"Priest Greybridge," the voice of the man responsible for all this suddenly tore him from his thoughts. Anselm looked up, and Lupin went on in a friendly manner, "The couple's house-elves have prepared a small feast, but far too much food for only three people. Do you want to join?"

"Um, I don't know if that's a good idea," Anselm replied hesitantly, even if he wanted to disappear straight away. "I don't want to put you to any trouble..."

"Oh, Priest Greybridge, you wouldn't," spoke the new Mrs. Potter, her arm entwined with that of her husband, her voice sounding cold and sweet at the same time, like the vanilla ice cream Anselm loved to eat in Diagon Alley. "It's the least we can do to thank you," Daphne Potter continued. "Without you, none of this would have been possible." The couple showed off their sparkling rings. "We'd be disappointed in ourselves if we let you go now..."

Both Potters laughed, but Anselm felt as if he was about to throw up. It almost sounded like a threat. His stomach rumbled.

"O-Of course," he stuttered. "I-I love to come along."

He had always been a coward.

* * *

Tired and a little tipsy, Remus dragged himself up the stairs of Grimmauld Place. The wedding celebrations had lasted all afternoon as the two house-elves had outdone themselves, the feast even rivaling those at Hogwarts. And Harry and Daphne had been so happy, their laughter filled with such lightheartedness that Remus' eyes had welled up with tears of joy. It was like back then with James and Lily...

However, the two had refused to return with him. They didn't want to spend their wedding night in such a depressing place, especially since Albus had informed them that several Order members would be moving into the house for the rest of the summer. Remus could understand their decision – really, he too found the Blacks' house gruesome – but he wasn't sure if the Greengrass estate was that much different. At least there was a nice garden there...

Still, he didn't like to lose sight of them for so long. He had therefore expressly warned Emmeline, who was assigned to guard duty that night, to contact him immediately if she noticed anything suspicious.

Sighing, Remus opened the creaking door to the headquarters, behind which unexpected noises awaited him.

"No, not on the dining table. Sometimes I think you grew up in the stables, Ron," came a loud, indignant voice from the kitchen. It was a voice that Remus knew all too well, after all, its bearer tried to answer every question he asked in class, undoubtedly one of the most intelligent and inquisitive witches he had ever met. But what was Hermione Granger doing in the kitchen at the Order's headquarters?

"No, also not on the stove!" Granger shouted on. "Why do you have to take him with you all the time?"

"He's sick," replied Ron Weasley's resolute voice. "I can't leave him alone..."

A heated argument broke out between the two teenagers who, if Remus remembered correctly, were dating since spring; in any case, a different kind of young love than Remus had seen this afternoon.

More voices rang out, both female and male, young and old; so many voices that Remus couldn't understand another word. Curious, he strode through the dim entrance hall to greet the new arrivals.

Shortly before Remus reached the kitchen, the head-shaking figure of Arthur Weasley stepped out of the room, otherwise on an even keel. Remus had no idea how the man could stay so calm with so many children. He himself had enough to do with Harry and his girlfriend.

"Remus," said Arthur. "There you are at last. We were already wondering where you got to. And Potter too. The house-elf just said you were out and we shouldn't worry…"

"Hello, Arthur," Remus greeted the family man. "Yes, um, we had things to do, but everything's okay. But why are you here? And the children?" Remus pointed towards the kitchen, from which the shrill voice of Molly Weasley and the cackling laughter of the twins could now be heard.

A shadow crossed Arthur's face and Remus felt as if the man was gripped by a deep sadness before he quietly replied, "It was Molly's idea. She ... she thinks it would be good if –"

Remus wasn't listening anymore, his gaze fixed on Ron Weasley, who stepped out of the kitchen at that very moment; or rather on his hands, which carried a small wooden cage. And in that cage was a rat Remus would have recognized among thousands.

Remus froze, his face losing all color. That couldn't be possible...

* * *

Exhausted, Anselm reached for the doorknob of his office door, still tense, like he had been all afternoon. It was safe to say that it had been one of the worst days of his life. The whole time he had been eyeing the Potters anxiously, watching out for any suspicious movement or emotion, well aware that he would not have stood a chance against them if only half of what was written about them in the newspapers was true. He didn't know if they were insane, but they were undoubtedly dangerous. Thus, he would just add their wedding to the official records and then hopefully never have anything to do with the Potter couple again…

When Anselm opened the door, he was greeted by the sight of two men leaning against his desk, casually playing with their wands, both of them broad and ugly like trolls. Anselm knew these two men, after all, he had always tried to avoid them as best he could.

Crabbe and Goyle grinned at him, but their eyes were without any joy. Anselm's whole body began to shake violently, his heart pounding painfully in his chest.

"Anselm, Anselm, Anselm," said Crabbe in a rough voice. "We're all practical people, aren't we? So I'll come straight to the point: what did Remus Lupin want from you? And where have you been the last few hours?"

Cold sweat dripped down Anselm's forehead. So he had been watched, just as he suspected.

"We're waiting, Anselm. And we're not the most patient people."

Anselm swallowed before replying in a trembling voice," I-I was supposed to marry two of his students..."

"And who were these students?" Crabbe asked threateningly. Both he and Goyle had their wands pointed at Anselm now.

Anselm felt as if he was about to pass out. His limbs shook with fear, sweat soaking his robes, and his mind searching in vain for a way out. Brave men, men of self-respect, would have answered the question with a lie; or said that this was none of their damn business. Very brave men might even have drawn their wands to fight for the right cause if necessary. But Anselm Peter Greybridge, the fifth son of a poor Irish family, was not a brave man, never had been. Anselm was an old man shortly before retirement, always ignored, always smiled at, whose greatest dream was a small house on a mountain lake. This dream would fade away if he messed with Death Eaters, because that's what they were, Anselm had no doubt.

"H-Harry Potter and Daphne Greengrass," he replied with suppressed disgust. Disgust at himself.

At his words, Crabbe and Goyle sat up instantly, a greedy glint in their eyes. "And do you know where they are?"

"G-Greengrass Manor," stuttered Anselm, before crouching on the floor, full of self-pity, as his oppressors hurried out of the office. He knew his words would leave blood on his hands, but Anselm had always been a coward...

* * *

"Isn't it wonderful," Harry cheered as he did another somersault on his broom, beneath them the boundless sea, water as far as the eye could see.

"I'm afraid I'll never understand your enthusiasm for flying," laughed Daphne, who was flying next to him. "But true, I like it a lot more than when I'm awake. I don't even mind the height. And my hair doesn't blow in my face all the time."

Harry returned her grin. She was right. In contrast to reality, they could shape their dream world at will. Daphne didn't like wind, so it left her alone. Harry, on the other hand, liked it when light gusts of wind tousled his hair and slid across his face, so that's what happened. And Daphne's fear of heights? Gone with just a thought.

"You wanna do something crazy, Daph?" Harry asked his wife. At the thought that they were now indeed married, a warm shiver ran down his spine.

"That's not one of your pranks again, is it?" Daphne asked him. "If you again put a spider –"

"No, no," Harry interrupted with a laugh. "Don't worry. But have you ever imagined what it would be like to truly fly, without a broom, plane, or other aids? To be free like the birds in the sky? Wouldn't that be wonderful?"

Harry didn't give Daphne the time to answer. As soon as he finished speaking, he let go of his broom and pushed it away with his legs. Daphne shrieked, but Harry simply stayed beside her. He imagined he could fly in the air, so he could.

"See, Daph? Anything is possible."

Daphne shot him a reproachful look. "For a moment you really scared me."

"I'm sorry about that, love. But it's a dream, so nothing can happen to us. Dream, Daphne, dream."

With that, Harry reached out his hand to Daphne, his body lying horizontally in the air as if he were letting the water far below them carry him. Lovingly, he squeezed her hand.

"Let go. I'll hold you."

"I don't know, Harry…"

"Don't worry. I will hold you. You trust me, don't you?"

Daphne's eyes slid to the wedding ring on her finger before she finally sighed, removing her hands from the broomstick.

"Now push your broom away," Harry whispered to her, his hand on her shoulder.

"You're holding me?"

"Always, Princess, always."

Taking a deep breath, Daphne pushed her broom away. Harry instantly put his arms around her petite body as the broom spun towards the water's surface.

Daphne's body tensed. She had her eyes closed and her fingers were clawed into Harry's skin, but nothing moved around them. Calmly, they floated in the air.

"We're flying, Daph, we're flying," Harry said euphorically. "Just look! Look!"

Slowly, Daphne opened her eyes, first looking into Harry's face, then at the blue shimmering water below and the wide sky around them. "That was easy. I have no idea why you made such a fuss about it," she teased him.

"Not everyone can be a born flyer like you," Harry smirked.

"I know. I'm perfect."

At her words they both had to laugh as they flew next to each other, their fingers entwined. This was how limitless freedom had to feel, Harry thought blissfully. He wished he could fly like this in reality too, being so unburdened and carefree. Or not having to wake up in the first place, to be able to live forever with Daphne in their dream world, without pain, without fear.

"Do you remember the mirror in our first year?" asked Daphne, who must have picked up his thoughts. "Our dreams are like that mirror, Harry. Beautiful, but not real. We had to learn to dream to be able to live, but living just to dream is not living."

For a moment they just looked at each other before suddenly widening their eyes. A thought later they woke up in their bed at Greengrass Manor, their bare bodies covered in sweat. Both felt the tugging of their minds as if someone had tied strings to their nerve endings and were now pulling hard on them. The protections around the property had been broken. They were attacked!

A smile fell on both of their faces.

_"Those fools," _Daphne commented. _"Are you ready to soak the earth with their blood, darling?"_

_"Not so hastily," _Harry replied with a smile. _"We should get dressed beforehand, don't you think?"_

_"Phew, are you a prude..."_

Getting up from the bed, and after some swivels of their wands, the two were wrapped in dark dragonhide clothes, their armor for the upcoming fight. Harry's wand hand shook with anticipation. The intruders had no idea what forces they had challenged!

* * *

Cautiously, Narcissa crept through the darkness, which was only illuminated by the faint light of the stars and the moon hidden behind clouds. She could barely make out the outlines of her companions to her left and right, less than a dozen, but devoted to her late husband. And now they would follow her, for everyone was following someone. Everyone was someone's servant. Only the one whom Narcissa had to follow seemed to follow no one, to serve no one but himself. The Dark Lord was the master of them all, he had their lives in his hand. And he would kill her and Draco, as he had killed Lucius, if they did not prove their worth.

That was why Narcissa crept through the garden of Greengrass Manor with her followers. If they brought Potter to the Dark Lord, all their failings would be forgiven, including their failure at Stonehenge. All they had to do was overpower Potter and his whore and everything would be fine. And so far it went smoothly. Just one guarding witch and the protections around the property hadn't been a hurdle, but they had to hurry because they didn't know when a changing of the guard would come.

Narcissa, feeling her heart pounding wildly in her chest, clutched her wand. She tried to listen to every sound, watch for every sudden movement, but nothing moved. The garden was mostly flat, only a small hill and a pond to the left and a forest on the edge of the property, otherwise only wide fields of flowers, the colors of which Narcissa could not make out in the night. Their scent, however, filled the air, wrapping around Narcissa's nose, igniting in her the longing for warm nights in her own garden, in her house, in which she had long since stopped to feel at home after a megalomaniac had taken up quarters there.

The house's dark outline towered up in front of them. They just had to get in there, grab Potter and –

"I don't remember inviting you people," a cold, feminine voice suddenly broke the silence. Startled, Narcissa looked at the spot where the voice had come from, the entrance portal of the house.

"So who is so stupid to come here anyway? And why?" the voice continued, while the silhouette of a slim figure, a girl, stepped out of the house into the starlight. The girl was wrapped in dark leather, contrasting her pale face and long blond hair. She was surrounded by streaks of red and black fog swirling around her like blood and ink in water. It had to be the Greengrass brat, Narcissa realized, even if at that moment she looked anything but a little girl.

Narcissa didn't hesitate a second, the memories of the Fiendfyre all too fresh. "Kill her!" she yelled. "Now!"

Numerous, colorful curses shot towards Greengrass, but in a split second the red streaks of fog covered her, enveloping her like a cocoon, from which the curses ricocheted off, hitting the walls and ceiling of the house. Stone crumbled down.

"That was a mistake," said Greengrass's voice from the red cocoon. "With that, you decided to _die_!"

Then the black streaks shot forward like tentacles, racing towards two Death Eaters. They shouted spells and tried to parry off the streaks with their wands, but in vain. The spells just shot through the fog.

The streaks touched the Death Eaters on their necks and instantly there were bloodcurdling cries of pain. The men collapsed on the floor, screaming and writhing in agony. One's flesh began to melt from his bones, the other's body crumbled into gray ash. In a few seconds they were both dead.

Greengrass began to cackle as the stench of burnt meat spread across the garden, displacing the scent of flowers. Narcissa felt like she was trapped in a nightmare from which there was no awakening. The one before her wasn't a girl, but a demon.

* * *

Harry smiled at the spectacle in front of him. While Daphne had "greeted" their guests, he had snuck behind the Death Eaters under his invisibility cloak. From there he had watched with satisfaction how Daphne used the demonic magic against their enemies, for the very first time.

For a brief moment the Death Eaters were petrified, horrified at the gruesome death of their two companions. The perfect opportunity to panic them even more.

Tossing his invisibility cloak to the ground, Harry rose his wand and hurled curses at the backs of two more unsuspecting enemies. Although he would have liked to use demon magic as well, it took time to work and required verbal incantations; too dangerous in the situation he was in.

Harry's curses hit their targets. Both men were blown up with large holes in the middle of their bodies. Bowels bulged as the men slumped, dying, soaking the earth with their blood. Then chaos broke out. Death Eaters spun around, firing curses into the darkness, but they hadn't spotted Harry yet. The curses flew far past him.

Harry and Daphne were now targeting the Death Eaters from two sides. Colorful lightning lit up the night, spells, and screams of pain everywhere. Only a tall, blond woman tried to retain control.

"Split up," she yelled. "Take cover. Use the killing curse!"

Shortly afterwards, a flash of green shot toward Harry. Reflexively he flung himself sideways onto the ground, at the same time firing a bone-breaking curse at the attacker, who fended it off with a wave of his wand. Harry rolled across the grass before quickly jumping up again to conjure a massive rhinoceros, which immediately pounced on the Death Eater. Taking advantage of the brief lull in the fighting, Harry glanced at Daphne. She fought two Death Eaters at the same time, her black arms of fog reaching out again and again.

With a scream, the Death Eater cut the rhinoceros in half with a spell. Harry used his distraction and hit him right in the chest with an explosion spell. There was a loud bang before the Death Eater's body parts flew away in all directions.

Harry spun around to find a new target when, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a green flash shooting directly at Daphne. At her back. She didn't see it coming. And her red cocoon would be powerless against the killing curse.

Harry didn't hesitate for a second. Instinctively he pointed his wand at his partner and yelled, "Accio Daphne!"

Daphne shrieked when her body was suddenly grabbed by the magic. Several curses missed her or bounced off her cocoon as she flew through the air, right into Harry's waiting arms.

_"Well, beloved," _she laughed. _"Did you miss me that much?"_

_"Always," _Harry replied. _"Ready, my love?"_

_"Yes, let's show them the power of Harry and Daphne Potter."_

Hand in hand they turned to the enemies who had now surrounded them like a pack of hungry wolves. Everything was arranged for a banquet of blood.

As if they were one being, Harry and Daphne attacked. Daphne's black streaks of fog pounced on the Death Eaters, while the red streaks fended off most of the curses they fired at the couple. Harry in turn hurled curse after curse at their enemies, conjured dangerous predators, turned the ground itself into lava, while at the same time repelling the killing curses aimed at them. Garden benches, flagstones, conjured metal shields – Harry used everything possible to ward off the green lightning.

Together, Harry and Daphne were invincible. Like dancers of death, they moved through the garden, cutting down one Death Eater after another.

"Fire!" yelled the blonde woman. "Wrap them in fire!"

Suddenly flames shot at them from everywhere, no Fiendfyre, but destructive nonetheless. Once more the red cocoon enveloped them both, fending off the flames, but its red color was slowly fading, causing the Death Eaters to hurl even more flames at them. Fires raged all around them now, engulfing wood, stone, and grass. Harry thought wistfully of his invisibility cloak, which was probably burning in the destructive flames just then, but Daphne was more important. To guarantee her survival, he was willing to sacrifice anything.

Harry and Daphne started making horrible hissing noises; sounds that the world hadn't heard in over a thousand years, sounds that shook the air itself.

There was a buzz right where Harry and Daphne were standing; at first softly, but getting louder and louder until it grew into a thundering roar, so loud that Harry was afraid of losing his hearing. At the same time, he was gripped by a hot, almost painful euphoria.

With one voice, Harry and Daphne screamed and thrust their wands into the ground. A tremendous shock wave emanated from them, catching the flames and hurling them away, together with Death Eaters and everything else that had been spared so far.

Immediately Harry and Daphne followed suit, seized by the frenzy of the magic, their blood boiling in their veins. They were no longer able to think clearly, everything around them blurring in a swirl of colors, blood, and screams.

_"Harry, Daphne!"_

For a brief moment, Harry saw in front of them the screaming figure of the blonde woman, her hair burning brightly.

_"Harry, Daphne!"_

A cutting sound and her severed head rolled over the ground.

_"Harry, Daphne!"_

As if from far away, a sound came up to them. Shouts, footsteps. More enemies!

Harry and Daphne spun around, pointing their wands at another attacker, a man with graying hair and scars on his face. He hurried towards them, gesturing wildly with his arms. Suddenly there was a loud bang. The man was thrown back and flew far through the air before finally hitting the ash-covered ground, moaning in pain. Harry was pointing his wand at him to deal the death blow when all of a sudden another voice rang out.

"No! We're on your side! It's me! Tonks! It's us!"

Another person came into view; a woman with bright red hair, also waving her arms. A flaming bird flew overhead, screaming, its golden eyes glowing in the darkness.

Harry felt a cozy warmth spread inside him, like hot chocolate in front of a blazing fireplace. A beautiful melody rang out in his head. He felt like he was awakening from a feverish dream, a drug frenzy that had addled his wit…

Blinking, Harry took in his surroundings. Indeed, it was Tonks who ran up to them, yelling loudly, Fawkes flying overhead. And the man he and Daphne had tossed through the air was Remus.

Remus!

Instantly, Harry broke from his frenzy. He started running, Daphne at his side, who too looked like she had awakened from some kind of deep trance. In just a few seconds they were by Remus' side.

"Remus!" yelled Harry. "Are you okay? Is –"

"I'm fine. I'm fine," Remus said, getting to his feet, shaking. "What about you? Are you hurt?"

They both shook their heads while Harry felt a deep relief. They hadn't hurt Remus, Thank Merlin. He'd thought he was an enemy, hadn't recognized his voice. Without Fawkes' intervention...

"There's no one left," came the voice of Tonks, who sat down next to them, panting. "The Death Eaters are all dead."

Harry looked up. The once magnificent garden was unrecognizable. Instead of soft grass and colorful flowers, the ground was now covered with soot and ash. Even the house, ancestral home of the Greengrass Family, was just a field of rubble. And between all the ashes and rubble, Harry knew, lay the remains of the fallen Death Eaters, if anything was left of them.

"What are you doing here?", Daphne's voice cut through the still hot air, smelling of smoke and burnt flesh. "How did you know we were being attacked?"

"We wanted to save you," they suddenly heard the voice of Albus Dumbledore. Harry turned around and saw their headmaster step out of the darkness, his face grave. "But apparently you handled the Death Eaters pretty well yourself." Dumbledore surveyed the battlefield before sighing out loud. "And we found out about the attack when Emmeline Vance, who was assigned to guard you tonight, didn't report anymore. She's was killed…"

"Who?" Harry asked, instantly regretting it.

A shadow flickered over the faces of Remus and Dumbledore while Tonks just looked at him in surprise. "Well, Emmeline," she replied. "You know her. Emmeline. Emmeline Vance. She was already at the headquarters for Order meetings. You really don't know her?"

An uncomfortable silence fell between them while Daphne lovingly stroked his hand. Harry decided not to say anything more. False compassion would only increase the hurt.

"We should go back," Remus finally said. "It's no longer safe here." With that, he held out his arm to Harry and Daphne. Harry noticed that their teacher was even paler than usual. He was still hiding something from them...

_"I'm a bit disappointed," _he suddenly heard Daphne's voice in his mind.

Harry turned to his wife, who was staring at the smoking ruins of the manor. _"What do you mean?"_ he asked her.

_"It's just ... I wanted to be the one destroying this house."_

Harry smirked. _"That's in the past now. We'll never return here."_

With that, they both grabbed Remus' outstretched arm, and shortly they were gone, leaving behind a field of faded dreams.

* * *

As soon as Harry stepped through the front door of 12 Grimmauld Place, a small figure threw itself around his legs.

"Master Harry is alive!" Dobby shouted. "Master Harry is fine! Dobby was so worried. Shall Dobby –"

"I'm happy to see you too," Harry laughed. "Yes, we're fine, just a little exhausted. Can you run us a bath so we can wash ourselves?"

Dobby's ears wiggled at his words. "Of course, Master Harry. Dobby will take care of it immediately!" With a whipping sound, the house elf disappeared.

_"What a caring husband I have," _Daphne commented with a smile. _"And a caring, cute house-elf."_

_"Do I have to worry?" _Harry asked, also smiling.

Daphne's hand squeezed his. _"You know the answer."_

Behind them, Dumbledore, Remus, and Tonks also stepped into the entrance hall. Fawkes hadn't traveled with them; perhaps he was already taking a nap in Dumbledore's office, or he was visiting the bodies of Valeydor and Valeydis in the library upstairs.

"Harry," suddenly came another voice that Harry hadn't heard in years. He could just see the smiling figure of Molly Weasley hurrying towards him – behind her Arthur Weasley and … Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom (?) – before she hugged him.

He felt like the air was being squeezed out of his lungs, so fierce was her embrace. Harry froze; he didn't like physical contact with anyone other than Daphne.

Daphne was far from pleased with Mrs. Weasley's behavior as well. "What are you doing?" she called, pulling out her wand. "Let go of Harry!"

"Hey, don't threaten my mother," Ron Weasley stormed forward, also holding his wand.

Harry, meanwhile, had had enough and pushed Mrs. Weasley back, causing her to give him a confused look before a smile settled on her features again, even if it seemed somehow unnatural to Harry.

"Everyone calm down," she said in a warm voice. "Ron, put your wand away. You are not allowed to do magic anyway. I was just greeting Harry, who almost became your brother-in-law. He belongs to the family."

Brother-in-law?

Harry and Daphne exchanged a surprised look.

"Come, Molly," said Mr. Weasley suddenly, reaching for his wife. "You still have to take your potion..."

"I don't want to take the potion," Mrs. Weasley shrieked. "I always feel so tired afterwards … No, I have to say hello to Harry. Just look at how skinny the boy is. He must be hungry. We have to take care of him, Ginny would have wanted it that way…"

"He killed Ginny, Mum!" Ron Weasley yelled. "Don't you see it?"

"_Crazy. Just crazy," _Daphne commented, and Harry felt her clutching her wand, ready to fight. Harry, on the other hand, gave a small sigh. He thought he knew what was going on.

"Stop lying like that," shrieked Mrs. Weasley. "Harry loved Ginny! He fought for her life and almost died himself. He's family! He and Ginny would have married at some point and given me many grandchildren. Lots of cute little children with red hair…"

Her eyes had taken on a dull shine. It was just as Harry had feared. Apparently Mrs. Weasley had lost her mind.

All of a sudden, a jerk went through Mrs. Weasley's body before she looked at Daphne. "Daphne, dear," she said. "How nice to finally get to know you. I'm so glad Harry found a friend like you who could comfort him after he lost Ginny. Of course, it must be painful for you to know that Harry will never love you as much as Ginny, but please know that we have nothing against you. You're always welcome at –"

Harry felt Daphne's body and mind being seized by hot anger. "What bullshit are you talking about?" she spat.

Mrs. Weasley looked at Daphne with wide eyes, but a moment later she started smiling again. "I understand that it must be hard for you when your partner loves someone else and you are just the substitute," she said sympathetically. "That's why I'm not blaming you, really. You have to convince yourself that Harry loves you because you can't live with the truth. Because the truth is that Harry only loves Ginny. And in heaven they will be reunited."

Harry had had enough. "Mrs. Weasley," he turned to the Weasley mother, suppressing his fury, "that's enough! I'm sorry about what happened to your daughter. Really. But everything else are just delusions. None of this is true. I never talked to your daughter. And I've only ever loved Daphne! And I will always only love her! She is the most important person in my life! And I will not let you insult her, in whatever form!"

At his words, Daphne squeezed his hand lovingly, while most of the others looked embarrassed at the ground. Behind his back, Harry could hear several sighs.

Mrs. Weasley, however, looked at him distraught, her eyes clear, just for a brief moment before a dull glimmer fell over them again. "It's honorable of you that you don't want to hurt Daphne's feelings, Harry," she replied, "but we all know the truth ... the truth..." Suddenly, she hunched her shoulders. "Well, we already prepared a couple of bedrooms while you were out. Harry, dear, you will sleep in the same room with Ron and Neville while Daphne can sleep with Hermione. I'm sure that –"

"Rubbish," Daphne hissed at the same moment Harry groaned in exasperation.

Once again Mrs. Weasley looked at them both with a confused expression. The woman really seemed to live in a world of her own.

"I'm definitely not going to sleep away from my husband," Daphne shouted, holding up her right hand, her silver wedding ring sparkling in the dim light.

"Husband?!" Granger shrieked, but no one paid her any attention.

Mrs. Weasley's body had started to tremble. "But ... but," she stammered. "You're only ... and Harry loves Ginny ... no, you can't..."

"Molly," Mr. Weasley reached for his wife again. "Come. Come, honey. You still have to take your potion. And it's getting late. Let's go to bed. All's well, all's well…" Mr. Weasley kept talking to his confused and, as Harry suspected, mentally ill wife as he led her away through the assembled crowd.

An uncomfortable silence fell over the entrance hall before Remus walked past Harry and Daphne, turning to the youngest Weasley son. "How long has she been like this?" he asked quietly.

Weasley clenched his fists, his whole body shaking, but he kept his gaze fixed on a point on the floor. "For a month," he hissed. "The healers just give her some potions, but they don't do anything..."

For a few seconds, nobody said a word, everyone occupied with their own thoughts. Finally, it was Dumbledore who spoke again. "Remus," he said quietly. "It's late, but we have to –"

"Yes," Remus replied, his face suddenly even paler than before, but his body straightening as if he were gathering all his strength for an upcoming fight. Then he turned around. "Harry, we must show you something..."

* * *

**Next chapter: **Terrible Truth

**Preview: **

_Daphne's body shook with fury as she looked at the whimpering figure in front of her, her hand clutching her wand so hard that her knuckles became white. Oh, how she'd love to make him suffer, punish him for what he had done to her Harry. How much she would love to use that hellish spell, enjoy the creature's cries of pain..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Daphne were almost dangerously arrogant before and during the fight, don't you think?
> 
> And sometimes I have the feeling that all the characters in this story are mental wrecks...
> 
> But I hope you enjoyed the wedding :)


	31. Terrible Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to my great beta reader Verlor from fanfiction.net (id: 1113787! His help improved this chapter significantly!

**Chapter 31 - Terrible Truth**

In dismay, Harry stared down at the unconscious man tied to a radiator. It was a very short man, with thin, grey hair, yellowish skin, and clothes that were covered with dirt, not a particularly pretty sight. However, that wasn't what shook Harry, but that it was a man who supposedly died fourteen years ago…

"That, Harry, is Peter Pettigrew," Remus said with a disgust Harry had never heard from him before. "He never died. He was your parents' Secret Keeper. It was he who betrayed your parents. Then he accused Sirius, faked his death and went into hiding all these years."

"Do you know what that means, Harry?" Dumbledore asked calmly, but with a piercing look. "It means Sirius was innocent. It means –"

…he'd killed an innocent man.

The realization struck Harry like a stab in the heart.

He'd killed an innocent man.

The world around him began to spin, his body trembling and his stomach rumbling.

He'd killed an innocent man. And not just any man, his parents' best friend.

He'd killed his parents' best friend! Killed him in cold blood! An innocent man!

Harry wanted to scream, but his throat tightened. Around him, the walls and ceilings collapsed, burying him under masses of stone. Harry felt like he was suffocating. That couldn't be true! That was just a bad dream! But he knew it wasn't a dream. Everything was real. His feelings overwhelmed him.

Harry ran off. He ran out of the small room. He ran out of the Blacks' house, down the small flight of stairs, and onto the street. He kept running. Everything spun around him, tears clouding his eyes. Darkness, scattered spheres of light, a bark. Finally darkness again, a hard surface, an awful stench.

His thoughts were utter chaos. He'd killed Sirius. His parents' best friend. His godfather. His family. An innocent man!

He just couldn't get the pictures out of his head. Sirius' pleading look just before Harry had looked away from him. Daphne's swirling eyes, her smile.

His body also remembered. The feel of his wand in his hand, shaking with his bloody desire. The certainty when he had raised his arm. The blood that had splashed on his face...

He could almost feel the drops of blood running down his skin, from his neck to his shoulder, soaking his clothes. Then Harry felt a terrible despair that wasn't his, but with his feelings it turned into a storm of pain, crushing any beauty in the world. Daphne's thoughts broke down upon him.

_"Please say something, Harry. Hate me, yell at me, beat me ... anything ... please, Harry ... please respond…"_

Hate? How could he ever hate Daphne? The thought made no sense.

_"Harry!"_

A heavy, warm feeling pressed against Harry's body. Like Sirius when he had approached them in dog form. At that time, he had played with him, stroking his soft fur, before he had killed him in cold blood, without any emotion ... he just beheaded him, hadn't even looked at him ... he was a monster…

Harry had to throw up.

_"No, you're not! Harry, you're not a monster, I am! It's all my fault. Without me, you would've never done it. Take out your anger and hatred on me. It's all my fault, not yours. Hate me, Harry, not yourself. Hate me ... hate me..."_

No, that wasn't true. He had done it. He had waved the wand, thought the terrible thought. Just him.

Just him.

Nobody else.

His nightmares were true. He was a murderer.

His parents had sacrificed themselves for him, and how did he thank them? He had killed their best friend without even listening to him once, without giving him a chance to defend himself.

He didn't deserve their sacrifice. He didn't deserve their love. He didn't deserve to be alive…

The blow hit Harry right in the face. Fingernails split his lips. Harry tasted blood.

_"Don't say that! Never! Never! I ... no ... please, Harry! I ... I can't ... please, Harry! Be strong again! I need you! Once ... once I thought just like you! But ... I didn't do it ... because of you! You were my reason to live! Please, Harry! Let me be your reason ... or your scapegoat! Hate me if you want!"_

The words reached Harry from afar, a mere whisper in the storm of his mind. He felt the blood of his lips wet his skin, just like the blood of Sirius before…

_"Please forgive me."_

A flash, then nothing.

* * *

Weeping, Daphne pressed against Harry's limp body, her wand trembling in her hand. She hadn't seen any other way out, no other option ... she just couldn't get through the chaos of his thoughts.

Suddenly, Daphne felt her body being seized by a burning rage. She was going to fix everything, this whole fucking situation. She would make Harry smile again!

With her sleeve, she wiped the tears from her face before rising from the filthy ground next to the rubbish skips. She then pointed her wand at the sleeping Harry, cast several disillusionment spells, and finally let him float slowly in front of her. Together they left the back alley to step onto the lantern-lit street, where Remus and Dumbledore were already waiting for them with worried expressions, their eyes sliding over Daphne's outstretched arm and wand to Harry's hidden body.

Without a word, Daphne passed the two men. They couldn't help her with her task, as always. She wouldn't find any answers in their looks.

With a pounding heart, but also a fiery determination, Daphne walked down the street until she reached the front door of 12 Grimmauld Place again. Behind it, the hateful, disgusted and also fearful grimaces of Weasley, Longbottom and Granger awaited them, but Daphne ignored them too. No one followed her as she took Harry into their bedroom, gently lowering him onto the bed. Only Dobby dared to speak to her.

"Is there anything Dobby can do, Miss Daphne?" he asked cautiously, his long ears drooping slack.

Daphne nodded slightly before answering in a croaking voice, "Yes. Please undress and wash him. And take care of him…"

"And what will Miss Daphne do?"

"I will save him."

With one last, long look at her beloved Harry, sleeping as quietly as an angel – her angel – Daphne left the bedroom. She forced herself to keep her hands from shaking as she went back down the stairs. At least, no sanctimonious Gryffindors were lying in wait for her this time … Let them wallow in their obliviousness. None of them knew what she and Harry had been through, what it had cost them...

Loud voices reached Daphne from the kitchen, but she ignored them. They would only distract her from her goal.

Only Kreacher kept watch in front of the small room that contained the vile bastard, the piece of shit that had turned one of the most beautiful days in Daphne's life into a nightmare. She didn't have to order Kreacher to step aside. As soon as the house-elf saw her, he reverently bowed his head.

"Mistress."

Daphne paid no attention to him.

Blood pulsing in her ears and a reddish veil laying over her eyes, Daphne pushed the door open. Pettigrew had woken up by now, but he was tied so tightly to the radiator that he couldn't move. A dirty piece of fabric in his mouth made it impossible for him to make intelligible noises. Only his watery eyes – the eyes of a rat – pleaded desperately to Daphne, begging in vain for help.

Daphne's body shook with fury as she looked at the whimpering figure in front of her, her hand clutching her wand so hard that her knuckles became white. Oh, how she'd love to make him suffer, punish him for what he had done to her Harry. How much she would love to use that hellish spell, enjoy the creature's cries of pain. She could already feel the incantation on her tongue, seductive and horrific at the same time, as if she had both a delicious caramel and a living, hairy spider in her mouth.

Her wand vibrated, eager to pass on the pain Daphne had experienced so many times. Instead of her and Harry's tears, this creature's blood would flow to cleanse them of their sins. His death would buy their salvation while the rat would burn in hell.

Pain.

Death.

Hell.

He deserved it. He deserved it so much.

Just like her parents before. Or Malfoy. Or all the Death Eaters.

Maybe even much more.

But…

But Daphne couldn't cast the spell. Or at least open her mouth. She wanted it, she wanted it so badly ... but her body didn't obey her.

Her body knew something that Daphne only then fully realized.

That wasn't her way. No more. Or maybe it never had been. Once she had seen a Daphne whose path it was. A strong Daphne who hadn't been afraid of anything or anyone, who stopped at nothing. A Daphne who would have passed on the pain, drowning the world in a sea of blood.

But...

She wasn't that person. She wasn't that Daphne.

She didn't want any more pain...

She wanted a life. A future. A family.

All this she would defend with tooth and claw, if necessary, but she couldn't take the step she'd come here to take. And she hated herself for that.

With a strange, empty feeling in her heart, Daphne left the room, not deigning to look at Pettigrew again. In the hallway, she was met by Remus, who eyed her carefully.

"What were you doing in there?" he asked her.

Daphne scuffled past him, and he made no move to stop her. "I had to face the truth," she whispered.

"And are you sure you did?"

"Yes. It hurts."

As if in a trance, Daphne returned to their bedroom. With a wet cloth, she wiped the dried tears and ashes from her face. After swapping her leather armor for a nightgown, she lay down in bed with Harry, pressing herself very close to him. She wished so much that Harry would take her in his arms again, telling her everything would be fine, but even their shared dream world was denied to them.

She felt so lonely and cold...

* * *

_At the same time, in another room._

It was only when the door of their room closed behind them that Ron was able to cry. He collapsed against the wall as tears welled from his eyes. It was too much. It was just too much. At first their hope that it would help his mother to meet Potter had been dashed, and then his pet had turned out to be an Animagus, a traitor and a murderer. At that moment Ron was truly standing in front of his life's ruins.

Instantly Hermione and Neville were at his side, wrapping their arms around his shaking body. The three friends knew each other so well that words were superfluous, would even have disturbed the comfort and warmth of the moment. Ron was so glad to have them in his life. He didn't need to be ashamed of his tears in front of them, and for that he was infinitely grateful. Without them, he would be lost, he knew that. Without them, he would have long since lost all hope...

* * *

With a jerk, Harry opened his eyes. Next to him, he could feel Daphne's warm, sleeping body, as he had done on so many nights before. Through the window, the faint light of the moon shone in, enveloping the room in its silvery sheen. Harry's eyes moved over the closet, the bedside table, and finally over Daphne. Nothing suspicious anywhere. It was night, probably several hours before sunrise, meaning he could sleep a little longer. Smiling, Harry let himself fall back on the mattress, putting his arms around Daphne. He was just preparing for new, pleasant dreams, when suddenly the memories returned. The terrible truth.

Unlike a few hours ago, however, this time there was no crushing despair, madness, and longing for his death. Instead, Harry just felt empty, as if he had lost all will to live.

His fingers slid over the scabbed wound on his lips where Daphne's fingernails had hit him. He could almost feel her blow again, her tears, her horrific words.

_Beat me ... yell at me ... hate me..._

So stupid. He could never hate her. He loved her.

His gaze moved to his bedside table, on which was a picture of his parents, the people he loved most in this world after Daphne. In the picture they were hugging, laughing happily into the camera. How much Harry wanted that for himself...

With that one thought, something changed in Harry. As if a switch had been flipped inside him, he rose from the bed and left the bedroom, still dressed in his pajamas. Following a spontaneous inspiration, he went down the stairs, past the gruesome shrunken heads of former house-elves, past the heavy doors of the library, until finally arriving in the kitchen.

And Harry's intuition hadn't been wrong. At the kitchen table, Remus, his laughing best man just a few hours ago, was sitting in front of an almost empty firewhisky bottle, only his shoulders and hands shaking violently, but whether this was due to the alcohol or his state of mind, Harry couldn't tell. It was probably a mixture of both.

Only when Harry slumped into the opposite chair did Remus look up. His eyes were reddened, scars and deep circles cutting his face. From the first time Harry had met him, Remus had always looked much older than he actually was, but in the past few hours he seemed to have aged even more.

"Harry..." Remus croaked in surprise.

"Tell me about him," Harry said firmly, leaning forward.

"W-what?"

"Sirius. Tell me about him. Tell me everything you know about him. Everything that made him the person he was, that you associate with him, that you have experienced together. I just want to know everything…"

Remus looked at him with wide, bloodshot eyes before finally taking a long swig from the bottle in front of him.

* * *

"…anyway, Sirius couldn't sit for weeks. Your mother was really a devil with her wand," Remus finished his story.

They both had tears in their eyes with laughter. For the last few hours Remus had been telling Harry about the man Sirius Black and his numerous adventures and embarrassments. Remus had told of Sirius' rebellion against his own family, of his bravery, of his willingness to do anything for his friends. He had talked about Sirius' kindness, his selflessness, his humor, which had often overstepped the bounds of good taste, at least from the perspective of the stuffy wizarding world. Many anecdotes had revolved around the tricks Sirius had played with Harry's father at Hogwarts, which hadn't stopped the two of them from being brilliant students though. When Remus had told him how Sirius had beamed with joy the first time he had held Harry in his arms, Harry was in tears.

Sirius Black had been a good person. One of the best ever created by God. Harry knew that now. And it only made his sin all the more appalling...

Harry felt his partner long before she finally reached them. Daphne's hair was disheveled, her cheeks flushed. It was obvious that she had run here as fast as she could, even if Harry hadn't been linked to her by a soul bond. He sent her a feeling of love to calm her worries, wanting her to never have to worry again. So many times he had promised her that already...

Within seconds Daphne was at his side, throwing her arms around him. _"Harry!"_

Lovingly, Harry stroked her back. It was almost as if he could still smell the scent of the flowers she had put in her hair at their wedding. She had looked so beautiful ... That had been only a day ago, Harry realized. He wasn't the same boy as yesterday…

_"All's well," _he said tenderly. _"You no longer have to fear that I will kill myself. I would never have done that to you! But I still have to tell you something." _At his words, Harry caught a glimpse of Daphne's memories of the previous night, of her inner conflict, the fight against her demons, and finally her victory.

Daphne lifted her head, a little confused and surprised, Harry sensed, but also incredibly relieved. For a few seconds, they just looked at each other, emeralds in an icy sea, before Daphne finally nodded slightly, reluctantly pulling away from him.

Harry did the same. Calmly, he got up from his seat and turned to Remus, who was looking at him tiredly but not as hopelessly as a few hours ago, even if his gaze bore witness to his own inner demons.

"I place his fate in your hands," said Harry, not having to say who he meant. "I have nothing more to discuss with him. Neither his life nor his death can offer me anything. As far as I am concerned, he can go to hell. Some day we'll see each other there anyway."

Without waiting for Remus' response, Harry turned around and took Daphne's hand. Together they stepped out of the kitchen.

Harry meant what he had said. He didn't want anything more to do with the rat, his life out of his hands. His own life already tormented him more than enough.

_"Your life is not a mistake_," Daphne said, squeezing his hand.

Harry returned her gesture. _"And you're not weak."_

Without meeting anyone, Harry and Daphne reached the library on the first floor, the only place in the entire house where they could be completely undisturbed. Harry put his hand on the old, enchanted wood of the door, which creaked open. Only now did Harry realize that Sirius had meant it seriously when he had made him his heir. It hadn't been just a delusion, a means in a diabolical scheme to betray his parents to Voldemort. Sirius had really loved him...

In the library they were greeted by the sight of tall shelves full of books and scrolls, only lit by the dim light of a golden chandelier on the ceiling, of course in the form of several intertwined snakes. It was undoubtedly an impressive collection of magical knowledge, but it was difficult for Harry to be impressed after seeing the unimaginable mass of books in Alexandria. However, there was something else in this library that made this place truly unique in the world, something which not even the most secret treasures of Alexandria could match. For in the middle of the room, on a soft carpet, surrounded by a centuries-old stasis spell, the figures of two lovers sat closely entwined. The Demoness and her Warlock.

Harry's gaze slid over the two motionless bodies, one dead, the other bound to life through sheer desperation. Valeydis' eyes were closed, but Harry knew they were the color of freshly shed blood.

_"Just look at what love can do," _Harry said to Daphne. _"Love managed to make a demon, a being of hatred and violence, human ... at least almost. Because of love there is still hope for them, even after a thousand years."_

"_Is it our hope too?" _Daphne asked quietly.

Harry hugged Daphne tightly. _"It is_. _Our hope. And our promise ... My parents loved Sirius as he loved them. And they all loved me. Despite all my sins, Mum told me again. They… they saw everything, and yet she told me they love me, Mum and Dad."_

"_And I love you too, Harry, so so much!"_

"_I know, Daph, I know… It is your love that gives meaning to my life. Yours, that of my parents, that of Sirius, Remus, Dobby … It took me a long time to realize that…"_

"_Harry…"_

Harry was now holding Daphne so hard that he was fearing her petite body would break under his grip, but she didn't protest, instead even clutching at him as tightly as she could.

_"Thank you for your love, Daphne," _Harry said with all the sincerity of his heart, letting Daphne feel his deepest emotions. _"Without you, I might have done something very stupid, something that would have hurt you and all the other people who love me ... I made a terrible mistake, the most terrible mistake of all ... and yes, my love, it was my mistake alone, my choice, my sin. Not yours! You just wanted the best for me, like always ... Killing myself would be a quick way out, an easy solution, but most of all it would be cowardly. Sirius would still be dead, it would cost your life and betray my parent's sacrifice and love ... They died for me because they wanted me to live. And they love me, I can feel it inside me in my heart. I ... I know I'll never be like them ... I just can't ... but I'll never stop trying to be the man worthy of their ... and your love." _

Harry took a breath, feeling a tear run down his cheek. In a trembling voice, he continued, _"I ... I will carry this sin around with me until the end of my life. I will never be able to forgive myself, but ... when one day our time comes ... and we'll see Sirius again on the other side, I'll ask his forgiveness ... and I hope that by then, maybe, I'll have earned it…"_

Harry couldn't hold back his tears any longer. As if he had been freed from a great burden, they suddenly burst out of him. In Daphne's arms, he needn't be ashamed of them, didn't have to wear a mask. Here he could just be Harry, a wounded but hopefully not lost little bird.

_I'll make you proud, Mum, Dad, Sirius. I will earn your love, I promise. _

* * *

_A few days later_

Tears welled from Draco's eyes, clouding his view on the grave in front of him. For the second time that year, he had to watch an empty coffin being buried. After his father, his mother had left him as well. Now he didn't have anyone. He was alone. Completely alone.

_Why, Mum? Why did you have to die? I need you..._

As always, Draco's questions went unanswered. Only the meaningless words of the priest, a young man just a few years older than Draco, echoed through the warm air. Draco would have loved to rip his tongue out. How dare he speak about his mother? He hadn't even known her. His words could as well be about any other woman...

Suddenly, Draco felt a hand on his shoulder. A cold shiver ran down his spine as the now familiar smell of decay overwhelmed him.

"You know what the Dark Lord expects from you now?" Bellatrix Lestrange, his mother's sister and, until recently, longtime Azkaban inmate, whispered in his ear.

Draco just nodded, unable to speak.

"Good. I know you won't let us down, Draco. Make your parents proud…"

* * *

_If a human gives up their humanity, what is left for them, besides eternal darkness and an endless cycle of pain, blood and tears?_

* * *

**Next chapter: **Meltdown

**Preview:**

"_Mr. and Mrs. Potter, you are under arrest for..." _


	32. Meltdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to my great beta reader Verlor at FFN (id: 1113787)!

**Chapter 32 – Meltdown **

_Dear Astoria,_

_A lot has changed in my life since my last letter. Harry and I got married last month, so I'm Daphne Potter now. If you also get married at some point, the name Greengrass will be no more. I don't know if you share my feelings, but I am deeply satisfied with it. _

_I also have to inform you that the ancestral home of the Greengrass family burned down due to a Death Eater attack last month. There is nothing left of the house, and I have no intention of rebuilding it. The mausoleum is still standing in case you want to visit it. However, as I have already written to you before, our parents were not buried there. You can have the property if you want, for I will never return to that place._

_Today is the last day of the summer holidays. We're going to King's Cross in a moment and then it's off to Hogwarts for the very last time. Yes, Harry and I have no interest in staying at Hogwarts after our OWLs. Instead we would like to travel the world, once Voldemort is defeated of course. Maybe we will even come to visit you in France one day. _

_Otherwise, I hope you are fine. I would be very happy if you would reply to one of my letters for once. I know our parting wasn't the best, but I would like to know how you are. I thought about you a lot in the last few weeks. There are so many things that I would like to do differently in retrospect. _

_Please write to me, Tori!_

_Your sister Daph_

* * *

As always, Harry had to smile as he watched Daphne write. He'd never told her, but he found it incredibly cute when she bit her lower lip thoughtfully and stared at the parchment in front of her, her hands stained with ink. However, the fact that she didn't look up at his thought ang give him a mocking grin only made it all the more clear how important the letter was to her. He hoped Astoria would answer her this time. Daphne kept a stiff upper lip, but he knew she was saddened that her sister was ignoring her like that.

Suppressing a sigh, Harry turned back to the trunk in front of him. Daphne had already finished packing the night before, but he just now found the time to do so, since he had talked to Remus until late in the night…

* * *

_Flashback, last night, Grimmauld Place_

Entranced, Harry watched the blazing flames in the fireplace, losing himself in their passionate loveplay. It was still summer and the night time thus pleasantly warm, but the sight of the flames soothed Harry's nerves, distracting him from his worries, which bored deep into him like a splinter; not unbearably painful, but omnipresent.

Today one of the regular meetings of the Order took place. Harry could probably have asked to attend – after all, he owned this house – but he preferred to stay away. He did not think that his presence would find favour with the other order members. In his mind's eye, he could imagine their disgusted, disappointed, or simply scared faces all too well.

Hagrid, whom he had once called his friend; but Harry's behavior during the Tournament had torn a wide, presumably insurmountable gulf between the two of them.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. There was so much burden between them, so many unspoken allegations, so much guilt ... and neither of them had the strength to get it out of the way. Harry hoped that Mrs. Weasley would get better, that she could be happy again someday ... He didn't know how he would react if he lost his daughter...

Tonks, whom he had initially seen as a buoyant and humorous young witch, now only glared at him whenever she saw him.

At the other end of the age range, Dumbledore's glances bore nothing but deep sadness about the prodigal boy Harry had never been, and a dream that sank deeper and deeper into darkness. So far, he hadn't contacted him about Voldemort's Horcruxes either, just sent him a short message that he was still collecting information.

And the other members of the Order? Doge, McGonagall, Jones, Longbottom's grandmother? They all avoided Harry as if his sight was causing them physical pain. It was obvious he wasn't their reason to fight against Voldemort…

The sudden creak of the wooden door pulled Harry out of his gloomy thoughts. He looked up to see Remus walk up to him, his face darkened with fatigue and his own worries. Sighing, Remus plunked down into the armchair across from Harry, his gaze also fixed on the fireplace.

"Anything new?" Harry asked, eyeing the older man carefully.

"No," Remus sighed. "You-Know-Who stays hidden. And the Ministry is still trying to downplay the mass outbreak. But there is no doubt that the Death Eaters are behind it. Many of them died in the fights at Stonehenge and Greengrass Manor. But Fudge is blinding himself from reality!" Remus groaned in frustration.

At the thought of what beasts had been unleashed on the wizarding world with the outbreak last month, a cold shiver ran down Harry's back. With that, Voldemort had the most faithful of his followers at his side again, probably more insane than ever before. Just at the thought of facing them, Harry felt his blood boil, followed by the burning desire to grasp his wand and fight.

Dazed, he shook his head.

"Will you accompany us tomorrow?" he tried to steer the conversation into safer waters.

Remus nodded slowly, the swirling flames casting dark shadows on his face. "Yes. We'll use Arthur's car again to bring you to the train station," he said. "From there I'll ride the Hogwarts Express with you two. And at Hogwarts I'm always available for you anyway."

"Speaking of Hogwarts, who will replace Snape?"

Remus gave a cheerless laugh before answering, "Horace Slughorn. He was the potions teacher when I was a student. Somehow Dumbledore convinced him to return from his retirement." Then Remus suddenly lifted his head, looking seriously at Harry. "But he won't be the only new teacher. The Ministry sent one of their own to Hogwarts. Dolores Umbridge, previously Fudge's undersecretary."

"So a spy?"

"Probably. But she will also be teaching a new subject that will be compulsory for all students. Harry, it is of the utmost importance that you don't let her provoke you, no matter what she says or does. Do you hear me, Harry? The Ministry would be overjoyed if they could finally take action against you. We can't give them such an easy opening."

Harry shrugged. "I survived four years with Snape. It can't get any worse."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that…" Remus muttered, but without elaborating on his fears.

Harry felt his eyelids grow heavy, drowsiness gripping his body. Maybe he should say goodnight to Remus and –

"Do you still have nightmares?"

Harry glanced at Remus, whose eyes were fixed on him. "Sometimes," he replied cautiously. "But I often see his face. It still hurts, but I hope I can show him that I can be a better person…"

"And Daphne? Can she be a better person too?"

Remus' question pierced Harry's heart like a torch, igniting in him a searing ire. "What do you mean by that?" he hissed.

Remus sighed but didn't look away. "I think Daphne has a big influence on you," he said calmly. "More than is normal between two people, even lovers."

An expectant silence fell between them as Harry could hear his heart pounding in his chest. He had the feeling that Remus wanted to continue but didn't dare to speak his mind.

Eventually, Remus took a deep breath. Leaning forward, he stared Harry straight in the eye. "I have a question for you," he said softly but vehemently. "You and Daphne, are you somehow connected?"

Harry froze, feeling like a fist had wrapped around his heart. In the fireplace, the logs cracked as they were consumed by the hungry flames, but neither Harry nor Remus paid them any heed. Harry sensed Daphne flinch in her bedroom and jump up to come to his aid, but he sent her a signal of restraint. He would take this problem into his own hands.

"Why do you think that?" he asked cautiously.

"The way you treat each other," Remus replied. "Do you know that you hardly speak a word to each other when you're together? Yet you don't take your eyes off one another. You are constantly looking at each other, holding hands, touching each other. Sometimes I feel like you can communicate in your mind. And when you're apart, you always seem to know when the other is going to come through the door, even if no footsteps can be heard. And when you fought together at Greengrass Manor, you moved in perfect sync, as if you were one body, one living being. You can't tell me it's all normal."

Remus' words sounded like he'd read a bullet list that he'd been carrying around for a long time.

"I'm sure you are," Remus continued. "And from your sudden discomfort, I conclude that it is indeed true."

It had become so quiet in the room that one could have heard a pin drop, but Harry's mind raced. If Remus knew their secret ... would he turn away from them? Despise them? Would they have to erase Remus' memories before he could pass it on? Should he pull out his wand before he did it? Was he going to lose another friend now?

However, there was no disgust on Remus' features, nor did he reach for his wand. He just looked at Harry, his gaze truly unfathomable.

"You don't have to tell me what it is exactly," Remus said. "Just know that I'm not going to turn away from you or let you down. I promised to be there for you, and I will keep that promise. But ... Harry, I'm worried too. Your life is so full of darkness and ... and I can't help it, I just can't get rid of the feeling that this has to do with Daphne. Sometimes I wish you had chosen someone else to be your partner..." Remus' voice broke off.

Harry closed his eyes, taking several deep breaths. He knew that he had to choose his words carefully, as the continuation of their friendship might depend on them. When he opened his eyes again, he spoke with all his conviction, "We did not choose each other. We found... and saved the other. We were there for us when we had no one else. I will never leave her alone. And neither will she."

A deep sigh gripped Remus' body as he slumped back into the chair. "I expected such an answer," he whispered. "Maybe also feared it. But ... I see that you both love each other from the bottom of your hearts. And I'm sure that Daphne would never intentionally harm you ... I'm just worried that she might do it unintentionally..." Suddenly Remus straightened up again and tried to smile, even if he failed quite a bit. "I wish you both all the best in the world, Harry. Really. I wish for you two to be happy. I can only offer you my help... and my honesty, if you want it."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Remus," he replied sincerely. "For this… and for everything else. I'm really glad you found your way back into my life..."

* * *

Yes, he was glad to have Remus in his life, Harry thought as he put several woollen pullovers in his trunk. Maybe life wasn't as lonely as he had thought so long.

"Can I borrow Hedwig?" rang Daphne's voice from the desk. Apparently she had finished the letter to her sister.

"Of course," he responded.

A moment later Harry could hear Daphne tying her letter to the snowy owl's leg and letting her outside through the window, while he put the last of his clothes in his trunk. Now only his Invisibility Cloak was lying on the bed in front of him. The fact that he still had it was also a small miracle...

* * *

_Flashback, last month, Grimmauld Place_

Panting, Harry wiped the sweat from his forehead. With every breath he took he felt a painful stinging in his lungs, apparently one of Daphne's spells had hit him harder than he initially suspected. But such minor injuries and bruises were not uncommon in their practice fights and nothing that couldn't be fixed with a few healing spells.

From the bathroom, he could already hear the water and Daphne's singing voice. His wife preferred to wash her hair in peace before he would also get into the shower, and the fun part of washing together would start…

A sudden, loud bang tore Harry from his indecent thoughts. Dobby had appeared in the middle of the room, jumping up and down for joy, a piece of fabric in his arms that Harry found strangely familiar.

"Mr. Harry, Mr. Harry", Dobby called, "just look what Dobby has found! Look!"

With that, Dobby handed him the piece of fabric Harry recognized as his Invisibility Cloak; the Invisibility Cloak he thought burned at Greengrass Manor, after all, flames had raged everywhere, destroying everything.

"How?" Harry put his confusion into words. "How is that possible?"

"Dobby found the cloak when he was looking for some useful remains," Dobby continued happily, clearly proud of his achievement. "Just like Mr. Harry said. The cloak was hidden under lots and lots of ash, but Dobby found it anyway! Did Dobby do well, Mr. Harry?"

"Yes, very well," Harry replied absently as he slipped the soft fabric through his fingers. He had no idea how that was possible. He had seen the destructive fire himself. So how could it be that the cloak was intact, not even a bit scorched?

* * *

Yes, it had been a miracle, Harry thought with a smile as he put the Invisibility Cloak in his backpack so that it would be ready at hand should they need it. But not only was the cloak extremely useful, it was also an heirloom from his father, which is why Harry was very happy to have it back in his possession, even if he still thought his decision back then had been the right one.

In the meantime, Daphne had shrunk Hedwig's cage to the size of a matchbox, stowing it in her jacket pocket.

Taking their trunks, they then left their bedroom. If Harry had thought that he had been late with packing, he was now proved wrong. From all over the house came the loud voices of the many members of the Weasley family who were still looking for the last bits of clothing, books, or other belongings. After several weeks of living together, Harry was no longer surprised by all of this; if their stay could even be described as living together at all. Both sides had come to the silent agreement to avoid each other as best they could, which ultimately led Harry to see the Gryffindors even less than at Hogwarts, where they sometimes had classes together or were sitting in the Great Hall at the same time. Here, however, he and Daphne had spent most of their time in the library or their room, and Merlin knew what the Weasleys, Granger, and Longbottom had been up to all day.

The only notable interaction had been when Granger had knocked on their door, visibly nervous, to ask if she could get access to the Black's library; a request that Harry had, of course, rejected outright, after all, their greatest secret was hidden there.

Unimpressed by all the noise around them, Harry and Daphne finally reached the entrance hall after passing the door to the small room where Pettigrew had been held. Remus had just told them he'd been dealt with, and Harry didn't want to know more than that.

In the entrance hall, Granger and Longbottom were already standing, laughing and apparently very amused by the behavior of the Weasley family. They hadn't noticed Harry and Daphne yet, and the pair had no intention to change that, so they just stood in a dark corner.

It took more than half an hour before everyone was finally ready to leave. Therefore, unlike previous years, they would only arrive at the platform just before the train departed. Still, Harry and Daphne were confident that they could sit in an empty compartment. Presumably, they just had to sit down somewhere and immediately all the other students would run away in panic. The idea made them both laugh, which gave them some confused looks again, but they didn't care.

_"Ready for our last school year, my love?" _Harry asked, the colorful contours of cars and buildings rushing past the window.

_"I can hardly wait," _Daphne sighed comfortably, snuggling even closer to him.

* * *

"_I don't like her," _Daphne commented dryly as they and the rest of the students listened to the speech of their new teacher, who would be teaching the new compulsory class "Citizenship Education" from this school year.

And just like Remus had said the night before, it was obvious that she was Fudge's agent. Her whole speech was dripping with propaganda and indoctrination; a pile of polished toad turd if you asked Harry.

* * *

_"You're brooding,_" Daphne said indignantly, breaking her lips from Harry's.

Sighing, Harry looked apologetically at his partner. Even after all these years, the sight of the moon reflected in her blue eyes, giving them a fairy-tale, silver sheen, took his breath away.

_"Sorry, my love," _he said, letting Daphne feel his regret. _"I just worry, you know? I was sure they'd attack us today."_

Daphne gave him a warm smile. _"No matter when they do it, we're vastly superior. We just have to be on guard."_

Harry returned her smile, even if a queasy feeling remained. _"Yes, you're probably right. Let's just wait…_" He then tried to change the subject. _"What do you think will be our first class tomorrow?"_

_"Definitely not double Potions with Snape," _laughed Daphne as they made their way back to the castle after their evening stroll around the lake.

_"Well, at least," _Harry joined in her laugh. _"It can only get better." _

An assessment that wouldn't last half a day.

* * *

Harry had never been to the fourth floor classroom, but he doubted it had looked like this before. Shuddering, he glanced over the pictures of Cornelius Fudge and kittens playing with balls of wool on the wall as he and Daphne entered the room behind the other Slytherins and Gryffindors, who, as usual, kept their distance from them. If it was at all possible, they'd even developed more fear and disgust towards them over the summer. Harry had already expected the worst when Professor Slughorn had given them their timetables that morning and they had seen that their first lesson with Umbridge would be right after breakfast, but not even his worst fears had prepared him for this. He longed for their retreat in the Room of Requirement.

_"Later, sweetheart_," Daphne said as she squeezed his hand. _"I'll love giving you a good thrashing to get your mind off things."_

_"You'd better watch out that I don't give you a good thrashing, witch."_

_"Is that a threat or a promise?"_

_"Both."_

Laughing, the two sat down in the last row as usual, allowing them to keep an eye on their classmates, especially those from Slytherin. Their new teacher was already standing in front of the students, next to a wooden desk with several thick books on it, wearing the same awful pink cardigan of the night before.

"Well, good morning," Professor Umbridge greeted them.

"Good morning," some students muttered back, but the majority, including Harry and Daphne, remained silent. For Harry a good morning certainly didn't include what would presumably be a very boring class.

"Tut, tut," said Professor Umbridge. "The good manners at Hogwarts have indeed lessened lately, as I feared. Manners make us civilized beings and distinguish witches and wizards from lower creatures, don't you think? So I should like you, please, to reply _'Good morning, Professor Umbridge'._ One more time, please. Good morning, class!"

"Good morning, Professor Umbridge," the students chanted back at her, though Harry and Daphne were still silent, straining to suppress their laughter.

"That's better," said Umbridge sweetly. "In the future, I always expect such courtesy from you. Surely, you're all very keen on your first lesson in _Citizenship Education_, which is why I want to start right away."

From his classmates' bored postures Harry could tell that he was not the only less than keen to keep listening to Umbridge.

_"At least one thing that we have in common with them," _commented Daphne.

"In an extensive evaluation, the Ministry of Magic found a significant lack of civic maturity among students and graduates," continued Umbridge, seemingly unfazed by the lack of enthusiasm from her audience. "Therefore, the Minister has decided to release the funds to offer another class at Hogwarts that will prepare you all for your future as decent and responsible citizens so that our magical society can continue to thrive and ward off defeatist efforts that want to destroy that very society."

Harry's head was already spinning.

"In this class, you will learn the values on which every civilized society and our peaceful coexistence are based. Thus, I have a very simple question at the beginning: What do you think is the most important quality of a responsible citizen?"

Umbridge's gaze slid over the ranks of the students until she finally reached Harry, her eyes narrowed like an archer aiming at their target. Defiantly, Harry returned her look.

"Miss Greengrass," Umbridge eventually turned to Daphne though, who was staring out the window. "What do you think?"

"Mrs. Potter."

"What?" Umbridge asked, confused.

Turning her head away from the window, Daphne was now looking straight at Umbridge, a mischievous smirk on her face. "My name is Daphne Potter. So if you want to address me, please use my real name. Good manners, you know."

The other students looked back and forth between Daphne and Umbridge while Harry suppressed a toothy grin, his fingers playing with Daphne's.

It took Umbridge a few seconds to put her sweet smile back on. "I remember. You got married during the summer," she said with false kindness. "Priest Greybridge's last ceremony, as far as I know, before he _mysteriously _disappeared."

Already feeling a mocking remark on his tongue and his right hand twitching dangerously, Harry suddenly heard Remus' voice in his head. _Don't let her provoke you. _Taking a deep breath, he forced himself to suppress his anger. Beside him, Daphne had also remained silent, not providing Umbridge a target.

The game went on for several seconds, during which the silence in the classroom became almost tangible before Umbridge spoke again. "Well, _Mrs. Potter_," she said, emphasizing Daphne's name, "what is your answer to my question? What do you think is the most important quality of a good citizen?"

"Submissiveness?" Daphne said with a shrug, but Harry could see the mischief in her eyes.

"No, you're wrong about that," Umbridge replied, turning back to the entire class. "The most important quality is respect. Respect for the elder. Respect for people who are wiser than you. Respect for the officials of the Ministry who work hard every day for the good of the wizarding world. Only with mutual respect can chaos be prevented, and law and order be maintained. And only with law and order can –"

Suddenly there was a loud, scornful snort from a few rows in front of Harry and Daphne. Surprised, Harry looked at Longbottom, the usually quiet Gryffindor, who was now sitting in his seat with clenched fists and a bright red head, giving Umbridge a look that Harry could only describe as blazing hatred.

Umbridge stopped her speech, looking at Longbottom. "Would you like to say something, Mr. –?"

"Longbottom," the Gryffindor hissed. "And yes, I would like to say something." He seemed to be deliberately ignoring the warning looks of Granger and Weasley beside him. By now all the students had turned to Longbottom. "How can you speak of law and order but not prevent Death Eaters from being freed from Azkaban? Who are you fucking kidding?!"

Harry felt as if he could hear the air crackle with tension while he waited for Umbridge's reaction. However, their teacher was apparently as astonished as all the other students, for she just stood motionless. Finally, she cleared her throat, giving Longbottom a look of feigned compassion.

"The incident you mention was an unfortunate security breach," she said, "which was probably exploited by foreign terrorist actors to disturb the peace in this country. It is therefore all the more important that we do not allow ourselves to be provoked by such machinations and continue to defend our values and our civilized way of life. I can also assure you that the security breach was closed immediately and that the fugitives will very soon be caught by our competent security authorities to bring them to justice. Your safety is and has never been endangered. For nothing is more important to the Ministry than the safety of our children who –"

"BULLSHIT!" shouted Longbottom, banging his fists on the table. "Everyone knows they were freed by Voldemort." At the mention of Voldemort's name, an anxious shiver went through the classroom. "Nobody is safe until we start fighting him and his –"

"Mr. Longbottom", Umbridge yelled. "That's a lie! A lie, do you understand me?!" Her head had turned a purple color. "Certain _people _try to scare you with lies like those to pursue their own defeatist goals, but be sure that –"

"He's back!" Longbottom jumped up, his chair crashing to the floor. "Just because you're too ignorant to –"

"Detention, Mr. Longbottom," Umbridge said in a high-pitched voice. "Now sit down again! I will not allow such lies to be told in my class or anywhere else at Hogwarts. From you in particular, Mr. Longbottom, I would have expected more trust in the Ministry, after all, it is public money that is currently financing your parents' stay at St. Mungo's. So you especially shouldn't be interested in _dispeace_, or am I wrong?"

"How dare you –" Weasley shouted but was immediately interrupted by Umbridge.

"Mr. Weasley, detention for you too. Tomorrow evening. Five o'clock. My office. And now I'd like to continue with my class, so I would ask you all to sit down again and be quiet until I allow you to speak."

Granger then grabbed her boyfriend's arm, whispering something in his ear which made him stay still even though he was still trembling angrily. This tremor, however, was no match to the violent shaking that had gripped Longbottom's body. His hands were clenched in fists, and it looked as if he was about to pounce on Umbridge's throat to tear it open with his fingernails; an act that Harry approved. Eventually, however, Longbottom lowered his head, picked up his chair, and sat down again. Apparently, Umbridge's threat had had its desired effect. Longbottom said nothing more for the remainder of the lesson.

For another half an hour they had to listen to Umbridge's Ministry propaganda, in which Harry almost fell asleep several times before the bell finally ended the lesson, putting them out of their torment.

Harry and Daphne waited for the other Slytherins to leave the classroom before stepping out as well, knowing that it was only a matter of time before their classmates would attack. Too many had lost their fathers or mothers to both of them, an attack was inevitable; the hateful looks they were given spoke volumes. But Harry and Daphne would be prepared whenever they would make their move. They hadn't faced Voldemort, his Death Eaters, and a millennia-old giant basilisk, only to be afraid of some precocious students with a daddy complex. No, Harry and Daphne were sure their fellow Slytherins would bitterly regret the day they attacked them...

* * *

They had to wait more than a week for the time to come. Harry and Daphne were on their way from the Ancient Runes classroom to the Room of Requirement when they suddenly felt a magical impulse in the hallway on the seventh floor. The next moment, a violet light curtain wrapped around them on all sides, locking them in a magical cage.

"_So it begins. At last," _Harry thought as he looked at the brightly glowing bars that were slowly moving towards them.

_"At least they were smart enough to not rely solely on their wands," _Daphne replied, her wand already in hand.

Harry let his gaze slide over the wall to which metal garnishments were attached. _"But the execution seems bungled to me."_

"_Still, we shouldn't risk anything by holding back."_

"_So our strongest weapon?" _

"_Yes, at least to blow the cage. Better not use deadly spells after that, right?"_

"_Probably better. But we don't have to be too gentle if you ask me."_

In the meantime, several figures had emerged from behind the heavy tapestries. Malfoy, Nott, Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle, and an older boy whose name Harry didn't know. All the scum of Slytherin.

"Scared, Potters?" Malfoy hissed, his face a veil of hatred. "You only get what you deserve. Dumbledore can't save you now, 'cause in a few seconds you'll be dead."

Harry and Daphne did not respond to his words. The glowing bars coming closer and closer to them, they began to utter soft hissing noises, their wands vibrating in their hands. They felt the magic flow through their bodies, warm and intoxicating.

With one voice, Harry and Daphne screamed and raised their wands. There was a loud bang that had probably been heard throughout the entire castle before the cage broke into thousands of pieces like a mirror, the pieces hurling away in all directions. Malfoy and Parkinson were hit by glowing fragments and collapsed screaming on the ground. In panic, the other Slytherins lifted their wands, causing several colorful flashes to shoot towards Harry and Daphne, but they created a large magical shield in front of them, on which the curses fizzled out ineffectively.

Pathetic. Harry couldn't describe it any other way. The difference in strength was already evident. He and Daphne were far superior to their opponents; their attackers, who had grown up so sheltered. While they had enjoyed their carefree lives, Harry and Daphne had spent endless hours poring over books with unseen knowledge. While the other students had enjoyed themselves in their common rooms, they both had trained in the Room of Requirement, honing their magical abilities, dueling each other in countless practice fights, until they had almost collapsed from exhaustion. While everything had been given to their opponents, Harry and Daphne had had to pay with their blood for every bit of luck.

No, this wasn't going to be a fair fight, Harry thought with satisfaction, but an enjoyable game. And enjoy they would.

Laughing, Harry and Daphne took the offensive. Tying Parkinson's screeching figure to the floor with a huge spider web and a flick of his wand, Harry suddenly saw the unknown Slytherin fire a curse on him, but Daphne whipped around and blocked the spell before she responded with a stunner. At the same time, Harry fended off several curses from Nott and Crabbe with a shield spell that hurled the flashes back at the attackers. The two Slytherins managed to jump aside before the lightning bolts struck the wall behind them, leaving black soot trails.

Spinning around, Harry saw Daphne hit the older student directly in the chest, who then fell to the floor petrified. From another direction the next curses already shot towards Harry, but he dodged and in turn fired a curse at Goyle that missed him only by a hair's breadth. Without pausing, Harry pressed his back to Daphne's as he turned one of the tapestries into a huge snake that instantly pounced on Malfoy who was still writhing on the floor.

Suddenly Harry felt Daphne grab his free hand. _"Are you having fun, my husband?" _she asked him with a laugh.

_"Incredibly. It's –"_

He had to break off his thought when he heard a piercing sound. Malfoy had cut off the snake's head and was now back on his feet, hair disheveled, eyes shining with hate. The smell of spilled blood spread down the corridor.

"Die, you bastards!" Malfoy screamed. "Avada –"

Harry didn't let him finish, hurling three blasting spells in his direction, pulverizing the armors behind him. Malfoy gave a panicked cry.

Then the rest of the Slytherins rushed to his side so that they could fire one spell after the other on Harry and Daphne who in turn fended them off with ease. Harry knew that the two of them could end this fight in seconds if they wanted, but that would have meant some bloodshed. Plus, it was just too much fun.

Fierce magical fighting broke out. Colorful flashes flew through the corridor, ricocheting off walls, destroying armor and paintings. The air was filled with the Slytherins' screams of rage and Harry and Daphne's laughter.

It was a wonderful feeling, Harry thought with zest. Stroke, parry, counterstroke. Magic captured his entire being. Rushing in his ears. It was as if, at least for the duration of the fight, he could forget all his worries and fears, all the horrible feelings of guilt. Sirius, Voldemort, Horcruxes, Umbridge. None of that mattered, just the frenzy of magic that Harry indulged in, incapable of any clear thought. His blood boiled while everything blurred into a vortex of colors and screams.

One enemy after another fell under their wands. Shackled, Malfoy was thrown to the ground next to Parkinson, while Nott and Crabbe crawled across the floor with broken legs, their wands only a pile of smoking ash.

"Harry, Daphne!"

They had just hit Goyle in the chest with two stunners when suddenly loud shouts and footsteps came from behind them.

More enemies!

In reflex, Harry and Daphne spun around. There was a whip-like crack and two human bodies flew through the air before hitting a stone wall and collapsing on the floor. Wands rolled across the ground.

Nothing moved in the corridor, no sound could be heard except a painful groan.

Harry felt like he was waking up from a feverish dream. His heart pounding in his chest and his body covered in sweat, he squinted hard to see his surroundings. And then he realized it. Feeling as if someone had poured buckets of ice cubes over his head, he was jerked back into reality.

The men they had thrown against the wall were Remus and Dumbledore.

Instantly Harry ran off, Daphne by his side. "Remus, Professor, are you okay?" they shouted in unison "Are you hurt?"

Dumbledore groaned but managed to get up on his knees, his half-moon glasses hanging across his face. Only Remus still didn't move.

"Remus," Harry screamed in panic, grabbing his shoulders, but Remus didn't react. Blood dripped from the back of his head onto the stone floor. Fearful, Harry lifted his head to look him in the face. Remus' eyes were wide with terror, but the light in them had vanished. He was dead.

Remus was dead.

Harry felt nauseous, everything blurring before his eyes. As if a puppeteer had severed his strings, he slumped on the floor as the realization pierced his heart like an icy dagger.

Remus was dead.

And they had killed him.

It felt like thousands upon thousands hot needles were penetrating Harry's head, piercing his eyes, ears, forehead. He wanted to cry out in pain but couldn't make a sound, his throat tightening. Everything spun around him while he felt like he was losing his mind.

Then something changed.

Suddenly there was a cozy warmth inside him. The pain in his head subsided as the wonderful smell of oranges and magnificent sunflowers settled around him; a smell Harry had smelled so many times before, which for him was the most beautiful fragrance on earth.

Daphne!

_"I'm with you," _he heard the voice of her soul. _"Everything will be fine. I'm with you. Everything will be fine."_

Her words were balm for his troubled mind, comfortably warm and cool at the same time, like a mountain spring on a hot summer day.

Disconnecting himself from reality, Harry concentrated only on the feeling of Daphne's soft body pressing against his, and on her love that wrapped itself around them both like a protective cocoon. Daphne was his lifeline, his silver lining. Without her, he feared, the darkness would engulf him.

As if from far away, he heard the clatter of feet and shrill voices approaching.

"What's going on here? What –?"

"Dolores, that's not what it looks like. Let me –"

A sound of triumph. "I knew it! Murderers! The two are murderers! Dumbledore, tie them up! Immediately!"

At some point – maybe only a few seconds later, maybe hours or even days – there were more footsteps. "See? See, Minister? You were right from the start! The two are dangerous lunatics!"

"Yes, yes, Dolores. You did the right thing to notify us immediately! Amelia, you know your duty!"

"Minister, we should –"

"No, Dumbledore! Now you can't interfere anymore. Amelia, come on!"

Harry felt several hands grasp him and Daphne. Roughly they were torn from the ground, but they let it happen, still clinging desperately to each other, needing one another like the air in their lungs.

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter," came a voice Harry had heard somewhere before. "You are under arrest for the murder of Remus Lupin. Don't resist."

Harry felt like he was no longer part of his body, like he was just seeing himself in a film on television as the hands forced him and Daphne to place one foot in front of the other, down the stairs, through the entrance hall full of murmurs and frightened faces, until they eventually reached the boundaries of the castle grounds.

Then a pull, as if they were being pressed through a far too narrow tube. Bright lights, a flash, then finally darkness, accompanied by the feeling of horrible emptiness, as if his heart had been ripped out of his chest.

* * *

A bright light blinded Harry as he recovered consciousness. Blinking, he could see dark silhouettes around him and the outlines of a clinically white, otherwise empty room. From his left side, he heard heavy sobs and a feeling of despair overwhelmed him. Panicked he turned his head and saw Daphne, her trembling body sitting on a metal chair, her ankles and wrists tied to iron bonds. Instantly Harry tried to jump up to rush to Daphne's side, but he couldn't move. Only now did he realize that he, like Daphne, was strapped to a metal chair.

"Daphne!" he screamed. "Daphne, are –" Suddenly his voice fell silent. He could still move his mouth and felt the words on his tongue, but he couldn't utter a sound.

Daphne reared up in her bonds, shouting something to him, but Harry couldn't hear her. Her tear-streaked face and the terrible fear in her beautiful blue eyes broke his heart. He had to reach her! He had to help her! He had to –

"Now that you are both awake, we can start," one of the dark silhouettes spoke up.

Harry felt his head turn toward the voice as if a huge invisible hand had grabbed him. He screamed angrily, trying with all his might to defend himself against the magic, to no avail. Powerless, he had to watch as Daphne slowly vanished from his sight; only her despair could he still feel, ice-cold, cutting deep into him.

Now he recognized the several figures in front of him. In the center of the room stood Madam Bones, head of the Department for Magical Law Enforcement, her monocle sparkling menacingly. Around her were several Aurors, wands pointing at Harry and Daphne as if they were still afraid of them. However, Harry's eyes were set on Fudge and Umbridge, their faces filled with an abysmal, malicious glee.

"According to the laws of Wizarding Britain, the two of you were arrested on suspicion of the murder of Remus Lupin," Madam Bones continued in a professional tone that simply disgusted Harry. He yelled at her in hatred, but she kept a straight face. "Calm down, both of you. You'll only make it worse for yourselves. You are in the Ministry's safest interrogation room, which is protected against any kind of magical intrusion – so no house-elves come in here, for example. "

The underlying meaning of her words was only too clear to Harry. After all, Madam Bones had already seen twice how he had called Dobby.

"We will now begin the interrogation," Madam Bones continued. "This will be recorded and, if you wish, afterwards forwarded to a lawyer of your choice."

At her words, Fudge came up to her, his disgusting eyes glinting greedily. "Amelia, given the gravity of the allegations and the uniqueness of the situation, I hereby authorize the use of Veritaserum. Start with Potter."

"Which of the two Potters do you mean, Minister?" Madam Bones asked calmly.

Fudge waved in Harry's direction. "The boy, of course. Go ahead."

Madam Bones nodded to one of her Aurors, who then took a small bottle from his coat, in which a transparent liquid shimmered. The next moment, Harry felt his jaws being pushed apart by a spell, despite his resistance. Stepping up to Harry, the Auror poured the liquid down his throat, causing Harry to choke. In vain he tried to build his mental walls. He just couldn't clear his mind, his thoughts more like a storm than a serene sea.

After a few seconds, Harry felt a comforting warmth spread through his body, not unlike the feeling of the Imperius Curse. It was as if his mind was being pushed out of his own body, as if he were just a spectator in a morbid play.

"What's your name?" asked Madam Bones.

Harry didn't want to answer. He wanted to roar, curse them all, scream that they should piss off and leave him and Daphne alone, but he no longer had control over his mouth. In an emotionless voice he replied, "Harry James Potter."

"How old are you?"

"15."

"Did you kill Remus Lupin?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"It was an accident."

"Explain that."

"Several of our classmates attacked me and Daphne. We defended ourselves. When Remus and Dumbledore showed up, we thought they were more enemies. We disarmed them and threw them back, but we had no intention of seriously injuring or killing them. Remus ... he must have hit the stone with his head. When I ran to him he was dead."

_Remus, I'm sorry ... I'm so terribly sorry ..._

"They disarmed Dumbledore?!" an Auror exclaimed in surprise.

"Quiet, Richards," Madam Bones barked before turning to Fudge. "It sounds like it was indeed an accident, as Professor Dumbledore said. They still broke various laws, but a murder charge does not seem promising in light of this statement."

"Then ask him about his other actions," spat Fudge angrily. "Do I have to explain everything to you, Bones? Hurry up!"

With a stoic expression on her face, Madam Bones turned back to Harry. "Mr. Potter," she said, "besides accidentally killing Remus Lupin, have you committed any other acts that would be considered a crime by the Ministry of Magic?"

Everything in Harry revolted against answering the question, but he had no choice. "Yes, I have," he confirmed.

"And what were these acts?"

Harry tried hard to clench his teeth, but the power of the Veritaserum was too strong. Every single word that left his mouth felt like a punch in the gut.

"Four years ago I used the Imperius Curse on Daphne. Two years ago I ambushed Ronald Weasley and last year Rita Skeeter to tie up and humiliate them. And earlier this year I killed Lucius Malfoy by piercing his heart with a spear."

The Aurors looked at each other in shock, even Madam Bones seemed shaken. Fudge and Umbridge, on the other hand, looked like it was the best day of their lives.

"I knew it!" Fudge exclaimed triumphantly. "I knew it! Potter is a killer! That brings him straight to Azkaban!"

"Did you have any accomplices?" Madam Bones asked further. "If so, who and what did they do?"

"Yes, I had accomplices," said Harry with a ghastly sense of betrayal in his heart, "It was Daphne and my house-elf Dobby. Dobby kidnapped Malfoy from his home and brought him to the basement of Greengrass Manor. There Daphne and I killed him together."

"That makes her guilty too!" Umbridge cheered. Harry wanted to cut her tongue out and make her eat it.

"Do you have any other questions, Minister?" Madam Bones turned to Fudge. "Otherwise I would next interrogate Mrs. Potter?"

"Yeah, yeah, go ahead," said Fudge with a big grin. "The two of them will definitely never leave Azkaban again. Dolores, convoke the Wizengamot for tomorrow. And inform the press!"

"Yes, Minister," said Umbridge, leaving the room.

Powerless, Harry watched the same Auror who had given him the Veritaserum pull out another vial and step over to Daphne's bound body before disappearing from his field of vision. All he could hear was Daphne drinking the potion while her body was still gripped by horrible sobs, his eyes welling up with tears of despair – and fury.

"What's your name?" Madam Bones asked Daphne as well.

"Daphne Potter," Daphne replied in an emotionless voice, even if her mind was a mess. Harry wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms, to comfort her, to tell her that everything would be fine, before laying the Ministry in ashes...

"How old are you?" Madam Bones continued, untouched by their suffering.

"15."

"Did you kill Remus Lupin?"

"Yes."

"Is there anything you want to add to your husband's statement about the circumstances?"

Daphne hesitated briefly as if trying to find the right words. "Just that Remus' face was deeply worried when he ran towards us," she said finally. "I think he loved Harry with all his heart."

Harry felt tears in his eyes, while a feeling of warmth swept over from Daphne before it was swept away again by the storm of her despair.

Madam Bones, however, only shrugged her shoulders. "Irrelevant. Have you committed any other acts that would be considered a crime by the Ministry of Magic?"

"Yes."

"And what were they?"

"Four years ago I tested the Imperius Curse on Harry. Then I put my mother Roxanne Greengrass and Morpheus Greengrass under the Imperius Curse. I forced them to change their will and make me sole heiress before I ordered them to hang themselves on the church tower in a nearby Muggle village six months later. And at the beginning of the year I killed Lucius Malfoy."

Daphne sobbed, and Harry could only imagine her petite body shaking. Each of her sobs hurt his heart.

"Ha!" said Fudge. "She's even worse than Potter! In the past, she would have been thrown through the veil for this, but that can be changed again. Dumbledore's time is over anyway. Great job, Amelia. Really excellent! Please excuse me now, I must prepare my speech! Excellent, great job..." With that, Fudge scurried happily out of the interrogation room, slamming the door behind him.

"Well then," said Madam Bones. "This is the end of the interrogation. Thank you for your cooperation. Tomorrow the Wizengamot will meet to pass judgement on you. You will spend the night in high-security cells here at the Ministry. Tomorrow morning you will have the opportunity to appoint a lawyer for the trial." She turned to her subordinates. "Aurors, take the prisoners away."

Again, Harry was grabbed by several hands. Screaming, he dealt out blows right and left, trying everything to free himself and get to Daphne, feeling hair on his face and blood in his mouth. All of a sudden, his limbs froze, and his motionless body floated through the air. He caught a glimpse of Daphne, whose face was covered by blood from a wound on her forehead.

Then Harry and Daphne were thrown into cells across from one another. Once the petrification spells were lifted, they jumped up and reached their arms through the bars to touch each other, but they were too far apart, their screams fading in silence.

At the same time, many miles away, a Dark Lord rejoiced.

* * *

**Next chapter: **Tears of Blood

**Preview:**

_With trembling hands, Harry held the dagger to Daphne's throat, her dead eyes pleading with desperation. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me ^^


	33. Tears of Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to my great beta reader Verlor at fanfiction.net (id: 1113787) for his fantastic and overwhelming help with this chapter! Cheers!

**Chapter 33 - Tears of Blood**

Blue. That was what Harry saw, where he directed all his thoughts, all his senses, all his being. A unique blue, as sublime and tremendous as the arctic oceans. But for Harry, in this place, at this time, it was the only thing that saved him from drowning in the dark, the cruel reality that surrounded him like a cage, metaphorically and literally. The sight of Daphne's eyes made Harry forget the thick iron bars around him, at least for a few, wonderful moments.

He could feel that Daphne felt the same. She, too, lost herself in his eyes, her silver lining on the horizon. She, too, clung to that one sight with everything she had, ignoring the cold and despair in her heart.

They had nothing else. The tears on their faces had long since dried, their voices hoarse from screaming in silence. Around them was darkness, illuminated only by a small torch on the wall. It was the only light source in the bleak cell block of the Ministry that Harry and Daphne had been thrown into. They were to be kept there until their trial the next day. For in the eyes of the world they were both criminals – murderers, legacy hunters, unscrupulous creatures. And criminals did not deserve joy and warmth.

And cells were no place for laughter.

That's why Harry was startled when he suddenly heard a laugh, still quiet, but growing louder and louder. It was not a warm laugh, not an inviting laugh nor a joyful one. No, this was a laugh that only sparked ridicule and malicious glee.

"Awww, is the wannabe dark couple sad?" came a cold, feminine voice. "Is killing no fun anymore when you're caught? Boo-hoo."

"Focus on the mission," hissed a male voice Harry would have recognized anywhere. Too often he had heard his insults. Snape!

Harry jumped up and saw that Daphne was doing the same. Both knew that they were helpless in their cells without their wands, but standing on their own two feet at least gave them the illusion that they still had some control.

Four black shapes in hooded cloaks emerged from the darkness. One of the figures stepped forward, pulling down their hood. A woman emerged whom Harry had only seen in the papers before. Azkaban had emaciated Bellatrix Lestrange's face, made it gaunt and skull-like, but there was still that feverish, fanatical glow in her eyes that had once made her the most feared witch in all of Britain. And in her hand she played with Daphne's light-colored wand, while Harry recognized his own darker wand in Snape's hand, his long, greasy hair giving him away. How dare they?!

"But just look at the little ones," sneered Bellatrix. "They look so cute. I think they'd love to cut our throats." She started giggling like crazy.

"Quiet, both of you," barked a third voice Harry identified as Barty Crouch Jr.'s. A cold shiver ran down his back. "We need to focus on our mission. We don't have much time. Rodolphus, free the other children. We'll take care of these two here."

The Death Eater who hadn't said anything yet gave a short nod before leaving the cell block through a door on the other side. Harry and Daphne were now alone with Barty Crouch, Bellatrix Lestrange and Severus Snape, Voldemort's most dangerous followers. In vain, Harry searched for a way out, some way to escape; he could not find anything. Even so, he would not surrender without a fight!

"Are you here to kill us?" Harry hissed.

Bellatrix laughed. "Oh, he wants to tell us something. Certainly something naughty. He must be so mad."

Harry understood. Apparently the cell's enchantment also prevented his voice from being heard in the hallway and not just in the other cell. Exchanging a look with Daphne, he saw fear on her face. The fear that they would die apart from each other.

Barty raised his wand, casting a spell that made the bars glow yellow for a brief moment. "Speak, Potter," he then said.

"Are you here to kill us?" Harry repeated.

"Only if you don't do what we want," Barty replied. "But first we'd kill your whore, after we had some fun with her. Our good friend Fenrir has developed a voracious appetite for beautiful girls, although their beauty is gone by the time he's done with them."

Harry's body shook with fury. He wanted to slit their throats, gouge their eyes, drown them in pain, over and over again, just for daring to talk about her like that. However, the feeling of Daphne's love spilled over to him, urging him to keep calm. They exchanged a look, blue and green stars twinkling in the dark. Imperceptibly, Daphne nodded her head.

They had to play along. Until they got an opportunity to act.

"What do you want?" Harry pressed out between clenched teeth.

"Only that you come with us for a moment," said Barty. "You just have to do us a favor. No big deal, don't worry. After all, we planned all this well." Harry's surprise had to be visible, because with a grin Barty continued," Yes, did you think that it was all a coincidence? That it was just revenge that spurred Draco and his friends on? It was all part of the Dark Lord's plan. And it turned out exactly as he anticipated. Except maybe that you killed Lupin." He grinned at them.

Harry's stomach rumbled at the thought of Remus, of his dead eyes staring at him reproachfully. It hurt. But pain was good. Pain showed he was still human.

There was a loud clank from the darkness as Barty summoned a bunch of keys. "You won't do anything stupid if I open your cell, will you, Potter? You don't want to do that to your Daphne, right?"

The way the bastard pronounced Daphne's name just sounded wrong, but Harry forced himself to stay still and nod. Grinning, Barty placed one of the keys in the keyhole of Harry's cell door, which then squeaked open. Only the raised wands of his three enemies prevented Harry from running to Daphne – or pouncing on the Death Eaters.

"Your whore stays here," said Barty, "to make sure you do what we want. Bellatrix, you stay with her. Severus and I are going with Potter."

"If you lay a finger on her," Harry growled, but instantly Barty pointed his wand straight at his face, an angry sparkle in his eyes.

"You're in no position to make demands," he snarled. "Now go!"

Harry glanced one last time at Daphne, who was shouting something to him. He could not hear her words, but he could read their meaning from her lips and mind. _I love you._

With the feeling of her love in his heart, but also terrible fear and anger, Harry left the cell block, Barty and Snape behind him, their wands pointing at his back.

_I'll come back, Daphne. I'll come back and save you. I love you. I love you._

* * *

Gulping back her tears, Daphne watched Harry go. Why did it feel like a final farewell?

_Please, Harry. Please come back to me._

A chill ran down Daphne's spine as she felt Bellatrix Lestrange's eyes on her.

* * *

Harry passed the motionless figures of Elphias Doge and two Aurors, drooling and staring into the air. So much for their watchdogs.

They walked down a long, dark corridor before finally reaching a large room with many desks separated by small walls and mountains of parchment stacked on top of one another. This had to be the Auror Office, Harry guessed.

"Go left," said Barty from behind him.

A moment later Harry heard a few quick steps before feeling a gasping breath on his neck, making his hair stand on end.

"It's such a shame, my beautiful art gone, don't you think?" Barty whispered, stroking Harry's back with his wand. "But maybe I'll have the chance to redo it later..."

Harry swallowed his wrath as the memories of his skinning rose in him, the stabbing pain as his back was being carved. Instead, he looked discreetly over his shoulder. Barty was right behind him now. Harry was confident that if he suddenly turned around, he could push the Death Eater to the ground and overwhelm him. As soon as he snatched the wand from him –

Harry stopped the thought. Snape was further behind them. He had to wait for a better opportunity.

They reached the elevators, whose empty openings loomed up like jaws in the darkness.

"Press the button to go down," Barty ordered.

Harry pressed the nearest down button and shortly a lift clattered into sight, its gold grilles sliding aside with a loud, echoing clanking.

"In there. And press number nine."

The thoughts swirled in Harry's head. What was hidden on the ninth floor? He had only been in the atrium before when they had put the medals on him and Daphne, when Fudge had been still using them for his ego trip.

Harry stepped into the elevator and, after Barty and Snape had also entered, hit the button. With a loud bang, the grilles closed, before the lift began to descend, jangling and rattling. Harry was sure that the noise would raise every security person in the building, but probably the Death Eaters had taken care of that too. After a few seconds, the lift stopped. A cool female voice said "Department of Mysteries" and the grilles slid open again.

So that's where they wanted to go, Harry thought. But what was their goal?

Since there was no other way, Harry headed for a plain black door at the end of the corridor. He opened it and stepped through. They were now in a large, circular room, the ceiling and floor of which were completely black. Identical, also black doors were set into the black wall all around, with candlesticks in between, their candles glowing blue.

Barty started mumbling something Harry couldn't understand when suddenly one of the doors on their right lit up. "Through that, Potter," said Barty.

Stepping through the door, bright, diamond-sparkling light blinded Harry. They had entered a room full of clocks; big and small, beautiful and ugly, grandfather clocks and travel alarm clocks. They were everywhere, on high shelves, on desks, on the carpeted floor. And the source of the bright light was a large crystal bell jar that stood at the other end of the room.

"Don't stop, Potter. Go on."

Careful not to touch any of the clocks, Harry walked through a narrow corridor between the rows of desks, past the crystal bell jar, which seemed to be full of a billowing, glittering wind, until they finally stood in front of another black door. With a pounding heart, Harry opened that door too.

* * *

Defiantly, Daphne returned Bellatrix Lestrange's gaze, pretending to be much calmer than she felt. Under no circumstances would she show how scared she was, how gripped she was by her overwhelming worry for her Harry. He would find a solution, she was sure, she just had to hold out long enough. That hope was the only thing driving her.

Meanwhile, Bellatrix had started grinning at Daphne, her fingers playing with Daphne's wand. "So you're Cissy's murderer," she said. "Tell me, did you enjoy it? Did it arouse you, all the blood, the cries of pain, the smell of burnt flesh?"

Daphne did not answer, her thoughts focused solely on Harry. With every step he took, an ice-cold fist pressed around her heart.

"Oh, the princess thinks she's something better, too refined to speak to scum like me. But you're just like us, aren't you? You are a bad girl. You killed and you liked it. I can see it in your eyes."

Daphne closed her eyes as if she could escape this nightmare if she could not see anymore. But there was no escape from the cruel words.

"Do you know what else is fun? It's my favorite spell, I have to admit ... have you seen it before? Surely you have. Your slut of a mother must have enjoyed it … But have you used it yourself? Have you experienced the so, so wonderful feeling of having another person in your grip ... for sure you have. You certainly tortured Cissy before you killed her… Oh, how I will make you pay…"

Eagerly, Bellatrix licked her lips before she suddenly started giggling like crazy again.

"Oh, I see it, I _see_ it. You want to torture _me_, don't you? Bring me pain. Kill me. But you can't because you're just a helpless little baby with no wand. Because I have it. And I think I'm going to maim you with your own wand. What do you think, dear?"

Daphne wanted nothing more than to kill Bellatrix, to throw her into the same hell as her parents and Malfoy before. The very thought ignited her heart, making her body tremble with fury and hatred, but she forced herself to keep a cool head. Perhaps Bellatrix would open her cell if she irritated her more. Perhaps then she would have an opportunity to –

Quickly approaching steps tore Daphne from her thoughts.

"Ah, there are our other guests."

* * *

Harry entered a room the size of a cathedral, the ceiling of which was lost in the darkness. The room was filled with towering shelves covered in small, dusty, glass orbs. Some of the orbs shimmered dimly in the light of the blue candles, others were dull and dark like black coal. The room was very cold.

"Forward," Barty hissed behind him. "Up to row ninety-seven."

Harry looked at the next shelf, to which a gold plate with the number fifty-three was attached, before he started walking, past the long alleys of shelves, the farther ends of which were in near total darkness. Now he also noticed small, silver labels under each of the glass balls. Finally, they reached row ninety-seven.

"In there, slowly forward."

Cautiously, Harry stepped into the alley. What did the Death Eaters want here? And what were these glass balls?

"Stop," Barty's voice suddenly pulled him out of his thoughts.

Harry stopped, right next to a glass ball on whose label he, to his dismay, recognized his own name. With a pounding heart he read:

_S.P.T. to A.P.W.B.D._

_Dark Lord and (?) Harry Potter_

"Take it," Barty ordered.

As if in a trance, Harry stretched out his arm before he suddenly pulled himself together. Pausing, he looked at the two Death Eaters who were still threatening him with their wands. "What kind of ball is that?" he asked. "What do you want with it?"

"Stupid boy," hissed Barty. "That is a prophecy. And the only ones who can remove a prophecy from this hall are those about whom it was made."

Harry was stunned. A prophecy? About him and Voldemort?

"Take the prophecy," said Snape, who had been silent the entire time.

Harry knew he had no choice. He had to take the prophecy to save Daphne. With a deep breath, Harry raised his arm, closing his fingers around the dusty ball. It felt surprisingly warm as if it had been lying in the sun for hours.

"Now give it to me," Barty commanded, his voice soaking with desire. "Give it to me!"

Tightening his grip on the ball, Harry replied in as firm a voice as possible, "No. I will only give it to you when I see that Daphne is fine." He could sense that nothing had been done to her so far, even if her soul was still trembling with fear, worry, and suppressed anger, but he knew that he could not hand over his only advantage so easily.

Barty's eyes sparkled irately, but eventually, he hissed, "Then go, boy."

* * *

Daphne watched helplessly as her Slytherins schoolmates, who had apparently also been arrested after their attack at Hogwarts, now joined the Death Eaters. They were truly outnumbered.

"Draco," Bellatrix called proudly, taking the boy in her arms.

Daphne almost retched at the sight, but Malfoy did not seem to enjoy his aunt's hug either, as his body suddenly stiffened.

"You did very well," Bellatrix continued, patting Malfoy on the back. "The Dark Lord will be very pleased with you." Breaking away from her nephew, Bellatrix let her gaze wander over the others as well. "With all of you. You all made your parents proud today."

She then turned back to Daphne, a cruel smile on her face, her eyes shining manically. "And here we have your parents' killer, Daphne ... _Potter_." She spat the last word as if it caused her physical pain. "I think you are all more than eager to show her how happy you are to see her."

"Do you think that's a good idea?", the other Death Eater spoke for the first time. "The Dark Lord –"

"Just said we shouldn't kill her," Bellatrix interrupted angrily. "Now let's have our fun."

Bellatrix pointed her wand at the bunch of keys on the floor, which then floated directly to Daphne's cell. A key entered the lock, causing the cell door to creak open.

Daphne froze. Panic overwhelmed her. She wanted to get out of here! She didn't want to be here!

But she had no choice. Bellatrix now pointed her wand at Daphne, and she felt herself being pulled forward by invisible forces. She tried in vain to fight back, having no longer control over her body. Helplessly, she was exposed to the hungry gaze of her enemies.

"Draco, don't you want to avenge your parents?" Bellatrix whispered in Malfoy's ear, but her voice echoed throughout the cell block. "She's right in front of you now. You can do whatever you want with her. She can't defend herself. You can give her pain. You can take all of your desires out on her…"

Daphne twisted and tried in vain to free herself from the spell that was immobilising her. She wanted to scream, bite, beat, but her limbs no longer obeyed her. Tears pressed against her eyes.

Malfoy straightened up in front of her, his gaze sliding over her body. Oh, how she'd love to scratch his ugly eyes out. Shivering slightly, Malfoy pointed his wand at her, right at her face, and ... nothing happened.

Daphne could feel her heart pounding wildly as she glared at the last Malfoy with hatred, but he just stood motionless in front of her. Seconds passed without anything happening. Eventually, Malfoy lowered his wand, slouching his shoulders.

"Stupid boy," hissed Bellatrix, pushing him aside. "Is there anyone among you who is not as pathetic as my nephew?"

"I'll do it," said Parkinson, storming forward and pointing her wand at Daphne, her face a grimace of hatred. "This is for my father. Crucio!" A flash of red broke out of her wand.

Daphne screamed.

* * *

They were walking down the narrow corridor to the lifts when Harry suddenly felt a terrible fear spreading from Daphne to him as if his heart had been dipped into a pool of icy water. He stopped. Something happened to Daphne! The bastards did something to her! He had to –

All of a sudden, Harry felt as if his frozen heart had burst into blazing flames. Daphne was overcome by excruciating pains that shook Harry's soul, her screams echoing back in his mind, displacing any other thoughts.

He had to go to her! He had to help her!

Harry ran off, filled with burning need to reach Daphne.

"Stop, Potter!" Barty yelled from behind him, but Harry could not hear him anymore. "Stand still! Stop! Cru –"

Then everything went very quickly.

Harry spun around. At the same time, Snape screamed, jerking up his wand. There was a loud bang and suddenly Snape's body and the walls of the corridor were covered with blood and intestines. With a large hole in the center, Barty's body sagged at Snape's feet, whose wand was smoking lightly.

Looking at Harry, Snape opened his mouth. "Harry, you –"

Suddenly Snape collapsed on the floor as well, foam coming from his mouth and blood running from his nose. He writhed in pain, but after a few moments his body went limp. He was dead.

Harry, however, hardly noticed any of that. As soon as Snape collapsed, he stormed off and snatched his wand out of his cramped hand before running on to the lift as quickly as possible, unaware that a man had just sacrificed himself out of love. But Harry was focused solely on his goal.

_Hold on, Daph! I'm coming! I'm coming! Hold on!_

* * *

Pain. Unimaginable pain. It was everywhere, cutting deep into Daphne, devouring every positive thought – except one. Desperate, she stretched her arm toward the door. She had to get out of here, she had to reach Harry, she had to –

"Awww, is the little baby crawling away? There is no escape from the pain, dear. Who wants to try next?"

"Me! Crucio!"

Screaming, Daphne writhed on the floor, seeing nothing but veils of blood in front of her eyes.

"Yes! Yes! More! More!"

"Crucio!"

"Crucio!"

"Crucio!"

More and more flashes seared Daphne's body, her blood boiling like glowing lava. Never before had Daphne experienced such pain. Her mind was about to renounce her body, to finally escape the horrific agony of hell, but her little soul clung desperately to the epitome of all her hopes and dreams.

Their bond trembled but did not break.

* * *

Panicked, Harry ran out of the lift, feeling Daphne's soul cling to their bond like a drowning man on a piece of wood, feeling the dark abyss behind her threatening to engulf her mind.

_I'm coming, Daph! I'm coming!_

As fast as his legs could carry him, Harry ran through the open-plan office, through the dark corridor, straight into the cell block. A true horror awaited him there.

The figures of the two remaining Death Eaters and their Slytherin classmates leaned over the writhing Daphne, their wands and Daphne's body connected by rays of red light and the stench of scorched flesh, malicious laughter and Daphne's screams of pain cutting the air. For a brief moment, Harry and Daphne's eyes met. Bloody streaks ran through Daphne's irides, staining their purity, before her body doubled up again.

No power in the world could have held Harry back now.

Blind with rage and hatred, he stormed forward, a brutish roar, deprived of all humanity, coming from his throat. His enemies could not react in time. Like dolls, they were thrown against the bars. Immediately Harry followed suit, waving his wand like a scythe. Necks were snapped, eyeballs ripped, lives extinguished, blood and broken glass covering the floor.

Within a few seconds, it was all over.

Harry was just turning to Daphne when an insane laugh rang out. "It is you! It is you!" Bellatrix Lestrange shouted as she tried to hold her bowels in her slit belly with her hands, her broken wand lying next to her. "You are the end! You will –"

Harry raised his wand to kill her too when suddenly another voice rang out. "Not yet," Daphne croaked, leaning on the floor with her knees and hands, covered in sweat and panting heavily. Blood ran from her mouth.

Instantly, Harry was at her side, carefully reaching out his hand to Daphne's body, which was still shaking violently. He felt that she was at the end of her tether, still, she continued to straighten up.

"_Daphne! Daphne!" _he exclaimed fearfully. _"Are you okay? Is –"_

_I'm alive," _replied Daphne, sending him a feeling of boundless love. _"Just because of you! Oh, Harry, I love you!"_

"_And I love you! I love you, I love you, I love you!" _

Tears ran down Harry's face as he hugged Daphne's trembling body, so fragile, yet so, so strong. How could he have let them do this to her?

_"It's not your fault, Harry_. _It's not your fault..."_

Harry did not have the heart to contradict her, but he knew he had a lot to blame himself for. First, however, they had to get out of there, out of the Ministry, to safety!

_"In a moment," _said Daphne. _"We have to do something first."_

With Harry's help, she managed to get off the floor, but her shaky legs couldn't carry her weight. Harry had to support her as they turned to the dying Bellatrix, who was still giggling. With each sound she made, the pool of blood around her grew larger.

_"I'll do it_," Harry said firmly, pointing his wand at the Death Eater. He had never used the spell since they found it in Valeydis' book titled "Mind", but he was sure it would work. It just had to.

All his thoughts focused on the target in front of him, he opened his mouth. A melodious hissing rang out as a beam of white light broke out of his wand, piercing Bellatrix's forehead. Instantly, her cackling giggles died away, replaced by a panicked squeak.

"No, no ... out ... out of my – Arrgh!"

Bellatrix began to scream in pain, but instead of enjoying it, Harry cut deeper into her mind. Any resistance was swept away with sheer force, like a tsunami hitting flat land.

Pictures flared up in front of his mind's eye. Crying children next to their dead parents, bled-out Muggles, three girls in the ballroom of Grimmauld Place…

That wasn't what Harry was looking for. Determined, he dug even deeper, uncovering her most well-kept secrets. Voldemort, not quite as inhumane looking as now ... he gave Bellatrix a golden cup. But where did she take it? Where, damn it? Suddenly Harry saw the small figure of a goblin in front of him, in front of Bellatrix. He led her deep down, into the deepest halls of Gringotts, much deeper than Harry and Daphne had ever gone ... and then he saw it ...the vault of the Lestranges_._

Triumphantly, Harry drew back from the memory, opening his eyes. Bellatrix's once dark hair had become snow-white, her skin wrinkled. With one last flicker of remorse, the light of life in her eyes went out.

They knew the location of another one of Voldemort's Horcruxes!

However, Harry and Daphne did not linger long to cheer. They still had to get out of there as soon as possible. It was only a matter of time before more people would show up. With Harry's arm around Daphne's waist and her arm around his shoulder, the couple hobbled towards the exit. Every step was agony for Daphne, as Harry could feel. Her breath rattled and she still spat blood with every move.

They were halfway to the door when an icy voice rang out, freezing the blood in Harry's veins.

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere."

In panic, Harry lifted his head, but his ears had not fooled him. A chill spread across the cell block as he recognized the terrible snakelike face that looked little like Quirrell anymore … Lord Voldemort had appeared in the doorway, his wand pointing at Harry and Daphne, who froze in motion.

Harry's mind was racing. He knew Daphne could not fight anymore.

_"Behind me," _he told her in his mind.

Daphne did not move, just tightened the grip on her wand. "_I won't let you fight alone."_

She didn't have to say it. Harry knew what she did not dare to say. She also wouldn't let him die alone. For what chances did they, in their condition, have against Voldemort? But then Harry felt a hot anger flare up inside him. No! They were not yet defeated, nor had they lost!

Gathering all his courage, Harry looked defiantly into Voldemort's eyes. "Go away," he said. "We killed your minions, we will kill you too."

Voldemort's scarlet, slit-pupiled eyes glided across the room, over the disfigured corpses and pools of blood, the traces of the previous massacre. "Yes, I see what you did," he said without any emotion. "Apparently my daughter is more like me than I've –"

Harry didn't let him finish, firing an explosive spell at Voldemort while Daphne had started making soft hissing sounds, but Voldemort blocked it with a quick flick of his wand.

"That was –"

Again, Voldemort couldn't finish. Harry felt the familiar pull on his soul and an arm of black fog shot from Daphne's wand straight at Voldemort. Widening his eyes in shock, Voldemort conjured a shining, silver shield out of thin air, on which the fog bounced off with a deep, gonglike note.

Daphne collapsed on the ground, gasping madly, but every breath tore her lungs. Screaming, he fired another curse at Voldemort, which he again simply blocked.

"Pathetic," said Voldemort. "Enough playing."

With that, Voldemort waved his wand at inhuman speed. Harry felt a powerful magical impulse and was about to create a shield in front of him and Daphne when Voldemort's spell hit him right in the chest. Harry was hurled against the wall, right next to Goyle's decapitated body, while his wand landed out of reach in a pool of blood. Thick ropes wrapped around Harry's body.

In vain Harry struggled against his bonds while he watched as Voldemort disarmed the rising Daphne, kicking her back to the ground. Pointing his wand threateningly at her, Voldemort turned to Harry.

"Where's the prophecy?" he asked. "Answer or she will suffer even more."

Helplessly, Harry looked back and forth between Daphne and Voldemort. Daphne tried hard to straighten up, but her spell seemed to have drained the rest of her strength. Shaking, she collapsed on the floor.

"Where's the prophecy, Potter?"

Only then did Harry notice that he was no longer holding the glass ball in his hand. He must have dropped it, and indeed ... near the door he could see its black fragments.

"It's destroyed," Harry said defiantly. "You will never get it. Never!"

Insensate fury glowing in his red eyes, Voldemort jerked up his wand before a sudden jolt went through his body. Slowly, he lowered his wand again and looked thoughtfully at Daphne. A terrible smile fell on his lips.

"It doesn't matter," said Voldemort. "You're going to die today, Potter ... by the hand of my daughter ... kill him, Daphne, and take your place by my side."

An incomprehensible croak came from Daphne, interrupted by another bloody rattle.

"What was that, daughter? I didn't understand you."

Harry felt Daphne pulling up all her strength to lean on her hands, her gaze and mind filled with abysmal revulsion. "I said," she hissed, "fuck you! I'll never join you."

"Crucio."

A flash of red burst from Voldemort's wand, hitting Daphne. Harry could feel her fighting, but eventually, she cried out in pain. Her screams mingled with Harry's screams of fury, while his mind desperately sought Daphne's, sending her feelings of love to somehow alleviate her suffering.

At some point Voldemort stopped the spell. "Silence, Potter," he spat, and after a brief flick of his wand Harry's screams fell silent. Then Voldemort turned back to Daphne, whose body was still twitching. "And, daughter? Do you obey me now? Just think of all the power I can give you. Everyone will be afraid of you, everyone will squirm on the ground in front of you, as you squirm in front of me now. The only thing you have to do is kill him."

With that, Voldemort conjured a black dagger and threw it on the ground in front of Daphne. "Kill him."

With visible effort, Daphne turned her head until she could look Harry in the eyes. Tears glittering, her mind filled with a deep sadness. Frantically, Harry fought against his bonds. He had to reach her, take her in his arms, comfort her. He wanted to make her smile again, to hear her laughter.

From Daphne, a feeling of warmth surged to him, wrapping around his heart, seizing his whole being.

"My name is Daphne Potter," Daphne whispered, a lonely tear running down her cheek. "Harry Potter is my husband. I have sworn to love and honor him for all time, in this life and beyond. And I will keep this vow. No power in heaven or earth will ever stop me from loving Harry Potter."

Not once had Daphne averted her gaze from Harry, her eyes filled with the same sincerity as on their wedding day. Harry wanted to call out to her that he loved her too, that he would do anything to save them both, but he still couldn't utter a sound, thus had to leave it to his eyes and soul to show her his love.

"Look at me, daughter," Voldemort's commanding voice cut the tender moment, but Daphne did not move, her gaze still fixed on Harry, her petite body trembling violently.

"Look at me or you will never look at anyone again!"

Still, Daphne did not turn her gaze away. Harry too only saw her sparkling eyes in the darkness, his little piece of heaven in this hell of life. Together, they gave each other the strength they could not have mustered alone.

"Crucio."

Daphne's body was gripped by excruciating agony. She screamed, but still, she did not look away from Harry. Silently and with tears in his eyes, Harry yelled at her, trying to be her anchor to whom she could cling. Together they would survive this. Somehow!

After almost a minute the red lightning went out. "I see," Voldemort said, "I have to break you a lot more before you're ready to serve. Let's see what love is worth."

The temperature seemed to drop even further as Voldemort leaned over to Daphne, pressing his wand into her neck. "Welcome to the dark, daughter."

Daphne began to scream, even more terrifying than before, as if the previous torture had only been a foretaste of the torments that now gripped her body. Powerless, Harry had to watch as more and more tears ran from Daphne's eyes, first transparent and brightly sparkling in the torchlight, then becoming more and more reddish, until she eventually cried tears of blood. The blood ran down her cheeks, soaking them in the color of life, as her eyes lost all color until Harry saw nothing but empty, dead white.

"Harry! Harry!" Daphne screamed with her voice and soul, moving her head wildly. "Where are you? Where are you? Harry!"

"I'm here!" Harry wanted to shout, but no sound came from his throat. Then he suddenly felt the spells on him being lifted, the ropes around him disappearing, causing Harry to hit the floor. Immediately he got up again and was by Daphne's side. When he threw his arms around her, he felt as if he had touched liquid fire.

_"Harry! Harry!" _he finally heard Daphne's thoughts again, cutting deep into him like a storm of knives. _"Where are you? Where are you?"_

"_I'm here!" _Harry called to her. _"Right in front of you. I'm here! I'm here!"_

At his words, Daphne's trembling intensified, this time not from pain but abysmal fear. _"I can't see you! I can't see you! I can't see you!"_

Daphne repeated that one sentence over and over again, rolling her blind eyes around her eye sockets. Nothing was left of the beautiful blue in which Harry had so often lost himself, which had been the most beautiful sight on earth for him.

"Harry Potter," Voldemort's voice cut the air. "If you really love her, you will kill her. Otherwise I'll torture her again and again until she'll eventually serve me."

Harry was at a loss. What should he do? Daphne was at the end of her tether, her mind pure chaos, no longer capable of any clear thoughts, robbed of her eyesight. Their wands lay somewhere in dirt and blood, out of reach. Then Harry's hand slid over the black dagger on the floor that Voldemort had tossed Daphne. It was freezing cold.

"Kill her," said Voldemort. "This is the only way you can save her. Show me that love is worth something, as the old fool keeps saying. Kill her and then I'll kill you. You two can be united in death. If you refuse, I'll break her in ways you can't even imagine…"

Harry's heart pounded in his chest. Blood rushed in his ears. And his mind and soul trembled with Daphne's feelings.

For the first time in years, Harry felt alone. He was holding Daphne in his arms, but she wasn't really with him, her body aching, her mind a mess...

How much he wished he could look into her eyes again, as he had so often before. But that sanctuary, too, had been taken from him by Voldemort and the cruelty of the world. How much Harry wished they could simply renounce this world that had only disappointed them over and over again.

His fingers closed around the handle of the dagger. It felt rough, devoid of any grace or beauty.

Death was not the end. His mother had told him herself. And he could feel that his parents were watching over him in death. And Sirius. And Remus. He would be able to see them again, ask them for forgiveness...

With trembling hands, Harry held the dagger to Daphne's throat, her dead eyes pleading with desperation, or so it seemed to him. He just had to push it and it would all be over, all the pain, all the suffering. Shortly after Daphne he would die too, no matter what Voldemort did. In death, they would be united. They would have fought together and died together, just as they had promised themselves.

Blood dripped into Harry's eye from a wound on his forehead.

He was bleeding, bleeding, the blood made him hungry, the hunger fed his soul.

No! They hadn't finished fighting yet, damn it! He was still breathing, he could still move his hand, had a knife. He wasn't ready to give up their dream yet!

With all his hatred, Harry screamed and hurled the dagger at Voldemort. His eyes widened in surprise, and, for a moment, Harry hoped that it would hit him, but the dagger just vanished in the air as if it had never been more than smoke and naive dreams.

"That was a mistake," said Voldemort. "With that you've condemned her –"

"Leave them alone!"

Harry jerked his head up to see Dumbledore standing in the doorway with his wand raised and Fawkes on his shoulder, his face white and furious. A warm feeling spread inside him – they were saved!

Voldemort's hand had tightened around his wand, as Harry could see when Voldemort turned to face the headmaster. "Dumbledore," he said in a perhaps slightly higher voice, otherwise not showing any signs of nervousness. "As always, you show up at the most inopportune times. You're interfering with a family dispute."

Confusion spread across Dumbledore's features while Fawkes croaked furiously.

"Didn't you know?" Voldemort said with mock astonishment. "Daphne is my daughter. And right now I have a little argument with her and my son-in-law."

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes glanced back and forth between Voldemort, Harry, and Daphne as if he didn't know how to react to this new knowledge. Fawkes, however, uttered another angry scream, and with a single, powerful flap of his wings, pounced directly on Voldemort's face, who in turn hurled the phoenix against the iron bars of the nearest cell. By now Dumbledore had overcome his surprise and wrapped Voldemort in cold, golden flames. There was a high-pitched whistle before the flames were suddenly thrown back onto Dumbledore.

A mighty magical battle broke out between the two wizards as if two forces of nature were clashing. The cell block was bathed in all the colors of the rainbow, interrupted again and again by the fiery flashes of the attacking Fawkes.

Heart racing, Harry felt for his wand. It had to be here, he thought desperately, it had fallen into that pool of blood, he was sure. Finally, his fingers closed around the familiar wood. Goosebumps spread all over his body.

At the same time, however, Daphne's fingers were clutching his clothes. _"Don't leave me alone! I need you!" _she sobbed. _"I want to see you..."_

_"I'm here, Daph," _Harry called. _"I'm with you. I'm with you."_

The sight of her empty, dead eyes felt like a stab to Harry's heart. The thoughts raged in his head. He loved Daphne, he loved her so much, but he couldn't stay with her. He had to fight, for her!

"_I love you, Daphne. Always."_

With the utmost effort and Daphne's wailing, Harry pulled away from her trembling body and jumped to his feet, the same moment he heard a whip-like crack. Spinning around, he saw Dumbledore collapse on the floor, his beard scorched and Fawkes screaming on his chest. Voldemort leaned over the two of them with two wands in his hands. "Now you're going to die, old man," he hissed.

Harry didn't hesitate for a second, immediately hurling a Bone-Breaking Curse at Voldemort that forced him to turn away from Dumbledore's defenseless form to block it. Harry instantly followed suit, firing three more curses at Voldemort, which ricocheted off his magical shield. Harry longed to use demonic magic, but he didn't have the time and, he feared, the strength. Daphne couldn't help him in her current condition, and he felt incredibly weary too, his wand heavy in his hand, his movements becoming increasingly slow. But Voldemort did not attack Harry and contented himself with repelling his spells. Voldemort was playing with him, Harry realized. Just like he had played with his classmates a few hours ago. Or did Voldemort not want to risk failing another attempt to kill?

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry could see Dumbledore getting up again, Daphne's wand in his hand. Dumbledore then fired a flash of yellow lightning at Voldemort, who snapped around and guided the lightning into the ceiling, causing stone and dust to trickle down on them. Harry wanted to take advantage of the brief moment of distraction to cast another curse in Voldemort's direction, but he was too slow, his arm and mind too slugghish. By the time he was finally ready, Voldemort was again in a perfect fighting position.

"You'll all die today," Voldemort hissed angrily. "You'll –"

Suddenly voices came up to them, many voices, getting louder and louder. And the next moment Harry saw the figures of Amelia Bones and numerous Aurors running into the cell block. He even spotted Tonks' bright red among them.

Then things started to happen very fast. Stunned faces. Screams. Lightning illuminating darkness. A cloud of smoke where Voldemort had just been.

"Fawkes," Dumbledore called.

The phoenix croaked loudly and with a few strokes of his wings, he was at Daphne's body, his claws digging into her shoulders. Harry was just able to grab Daphne's hand before the vortex of flames and smoke carried them away, leaving behind the traces of shed blood and shattered dreams.

To Harry it felt like he was awakening from a nightmare as the familiar outlines of their bedroom in Grimmauld Place appeared around them. He could almost pretend that everything was normal again, that they weren't standing in front of their life's ruins... if it hadn't been for Daphne's desperate sobs and dead eyes.

"_I want to see you, Harry. I want to see you…"_

* * *

**Next chapter: **E Tenebris Lux

**Preview:**

"_You're angry with me," Dumbledore stated aptly as if he could read his mind. "You're angry with me because I'm not angry with you. Because I'm not yelling at you, telling you that you are a monster so that you can wallow in your self-pity that the world was oh so unfair to you. What, Harry? Do I see surprise in your eyes? No, you are not monsters, you and Daphne, even though you might wish you were. It would undoubtedly make a lot of things easier. Yet you are deeply human, with everything that comes with that. You may not realize it yet, but your souls are on fire. They're burning because of the things you did."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many deaths in this chapter – RIP
> 
> That ends Act II of Birds and Monsters. The third and final act of the story begins with the next chapter.


	34. E Tenebris Lux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to my great beta reader Verlor at fanfiction.net (id: 1113787) for his help with this chapter!
> 
> Read and review!

**Chapter 34 - E Tenebris Lux**

Tears flowing, Harry looked at Daphne's sleeping face, her ugly, dead eyes finally covered by her eyelids. Harry hated himself for the thought, and it certainly wasn't the reason he had put a Sleep Charm on her, but… the sight hurt. He could not deny it. The beautiful blue of the Arctic Ocean, in which he had so often lost himself to escape the cruel reality ... taken by Voldemort, her punishment for loving him.

Harry clenched his fists. It was his fault, his damn fault. How much more would Daphne have to suffer just because he was too weak to protect her?

A low croak tore Harry from his dark thoughts. Turning his head, he saw Fawkes on the carpet in the center of the room, his red and gold plumage battered from the previous fight, his wings covered with numerous cuts. Harry was seized by a sense of gratitude. Only thanks to the phoenix had they made it out of the Ministry to Grimmauld Place.

"Thank you, Fawkes," he whispered, his voice sincere. "Thank you for saving us again. Without you, we would've been lost long ago."

Fawkes croaked again before spreading his wings. With a few unusually inelegant-looking strokes the phoenix rose into the air, only to settle down on Daphne's chest shortly afterwards, which rose and lowered quietly in her sleep.

"Can you help her?" Harry asked hopefully, his hand, still holding Daphne's, clenched at his words, but he did not notice it, his gaze alone on the flaming bird in front of him. His tears had worked miracles before...

Fawkes' deep, golden eyes met Harry's gaze, mirroring his desperate expression. Then Fawkes straightened up, leaning over to Daphne's face. With anxious heart and fragile hope, Harry watched as two shimmering silver tears fell from his eyes directly onto Daphne's closed eyelids. There was a hissing noise as if a drop of water was thrown on a blazing fire, and the phoenix's tear evaporated without being able to deploy its healing magic. Disappointed, Harry slumped on the stool next to the bed.

"Thank you anyway, Fawkes," he whispered while a sad melody rang out in the room, one that could not be heard by human ears, a true wonder of the ancient world. Again, Harry started to cry. He cried and cried and cried. It was too much, it was just too much.

He did not know how long he cried. At some point, he felt a hesitant touch on his upper arm, abruptly pulling him back to reality.

"Mr. Harry, Mr. Harry," he heard Dobby's worried voice, the only friend left after Remus' death.

_Stop saying Remus' death_, came a voice in his head. _YOU killed him. _

"Mr. Harry, Mr. Harry Sir," Dobby squeaked, his voice getting higher and higher. "Mr. Harry, you must wake up, you must –"

Harry forced himself to straighten up. Deeply exhausted, he turned to Dobby, whose bat-like ears drooped limply. "I'm listening," Harry said softly. "What is it?"

"Mr. Dumbledore is at the door and wishes to speak to Harry Potter Sir. Do you want Dobby to let him in?"

Harry jerked at the house-elf's words. Dumbledore was here! Maybe _he_ could help! The most powerful wizard in the fucking world had to be useful for something, right?

"Let him in," Harry croaked. "And Dobby, can you bring some strengthening potions for Daphne? She had to endure a lot today…" His voice failed.

Dobby leaned forward, putting his small hand on Harry's. "Dobby will pep Mrs. Daphne up again," he said. "Mr. Harry doesn't have to worry. Everything will be fine!"

A lump formed in Harry's throat. Unable to speak, he simply nodded gratefully to Dobby, who apparently was not expecting an answer either. The house-elf squeezed Harry's hand one last time before straightening up and quickly leaving the room. "You can come in," Harry heard his voice.

The next moment Dumbledore walked into the bedroom, still looking the same as he did during the fight in the Ministry's cell block, his white beard and red robe scorched in many places, his hand still holding the bright wand that was not his. Only his eyes had lost the energetic glimmer of fury, instead they were filled with deep sadness and exhaustion that did not come just from his old age.

"Harry," said Dumbledore calmly, "we need to talk."

He gave Dumbledore a deep look before pointing to Daphne's sleeping figure. "Yes, we do," he replied, "but please have a look at Daphne first. Can you do anything to restore her eyesight?"

Dumbledore frowned but hurried to the bed. With the wand in his hand, he leaned over Daphne, muttering magical formulas Harry recognized as ancient Greek. The air over Daphne's head started to shimmer and Harry felt the room getting noticeably warmer, but eventually Dumbledore just gave a heavy sigh. Sluggishly, as if every movement caused him pain, he sat on the bed at Daphne's feet while Fawkes curled up on her stomach.

"I'm afraid," said Dumbledore, "that this is beyond my knowledge."

"What are you good for then?" Harry shouted desperately. "Why can't you ... what am I supposed to do now?" He felt helpless, so helpless. He couldn't even hold his hands still, they trembled like a leaf in his lap. Couldn't he get anything right?

"I'm sorry Harry," said Dumbledore. Through the window, the first rays of the rising sun shone in the room, illuminating Dumbledore's white beard and the wrinkles that were carved deep into his face. "I cannot help her," he continued, "but I could tell that it's very dark magic. The curse that weighs on her is directly related to Voldemort's magic. I'm afraid as long as Voldemort lives there is no hope of a cure."

At his words, a jerk went through Harry's body. That would mean, he concluded, that there was hope when Voldemort was dead. White-hot wrath and a feeling of unprecedented determination boiled up in him. He would kill Voldemort and save Daphne! That had been his goal before – to avenge his parents and give him and Daphne a future – but with the events of the previous day something had changed. After tonight, Harry was ready to sacrifice anything, if necessary, to achieve that goal. What did he care about the wizarding world that had betrayed them again and again, that condemned him and Daphne? They could all burn in hell, Harry didn't care. He would even set the whole country on fire just to save Daphne. He had already committed terrible crimes. So terrible that he felt he could do anything, commit any sin, betray any trust, because no matter what ruin he would make of himself, it could not be worse than what he had already done.

"I'm giving this back to its rightful owner," Dumbledore's voice suddenly reached Harry's ears as if from far away. Harry looked up to see him put Daphne's wand next to her on the bed. "Part of me is happy not to have it anymore. That wand has already done a lot of appalling magic…"

"I have no nerve for your sermons," Harry replied irritably. "Just say what you have to say."

"Is it true? Is Daphne Voldemort's daughter?"

Harry jumped up, his hands clenched into fists. "What if she were? What if we had known for years? Would that matter in any way? Children aren't their parents. I am not like my father and mother and she is not like _him_. So don't talk about her like that! You… you have no idea what kind of person she is…"

"Please calm down, Harry," Dumbledore replied. "You're right. I don't want to presume to judge her. You and Daphne are…"

"What are we?" Harry hissed angrily. And why was Dumbledore so damn calm? And what was wrong with his goddamn eyes behind his glasses that they always twinkled like that?

"You're angry with me," Dumbledore stated aptly as if he could read his mind. "You're angry with me because I'm not angry with you. Because I'm not yelling at you, telling you that you are a monster so that you can wallow in your self-pity that the world was oh so unfair to you. What, Harry? Do I see surprise in your eyes? No, you are not monsters, you and Daphne, even though you might wish you were. It would undoubtedly make a lot of things easier. Yet you are deeply human, with everything that comes with that. You may not realize it yet, but your souls are on fire. They're burning because of the things you did."

Exhausted, Harry fell back on the stool. "Do you think I don't know?" he said. "Do you think you reveal some great insight that I will use to rethink my entire life? Do you think I have no regrets? Of course I do. Every day for the rest of my life Sirius and Remus' dead faces will haunt me."

"And what about the others?" Dumbledore asked. "All the others you killed?"

"What about them? Should I mourn for them? For Daphne's so-called parents? You have no idea what they did to her. They've even got off too lightly ... and Malfoy? And all the other Death Eaters? They deserved it too! Just like our classmates, for what… what they did to Daphne…"

Dumbledore's piercing gaze bored deep into Harry's eyes. "Has it never crossed your mind," he said, "that your actions have consequences? That maybe it was you who drove your classmates down this dark path when you killed their parents?"

"Should I feel sorry for the bastards? Well, that won't bring them back to life either."

"No, Harry, I am not asking you to feel sorry for them, even if their dead souls deserve all of our sympathies. No, what I want is for you and Daphne to reconsider your life so far. Back in the hospital wing, you told me that your goal is happiness, love, a family. Tell me, have you come closer to that goal?"

Harry's body shuddered, but whether from anger or despair he couldn't tell. Meanwhile, Dumbledore waited with all his goddamn calm for his answer, which Harry knew but was unable to utter.

Just then the door to the bedroom opened again and Dobby stepped in with a tray full of colorful potions in glass vials, releasing Harry from the need to reply. Focused, Dobby walked through the room, setting the tray down on the bedside table next to Harry.

"Dobby gives Mrs. Daphne the potions now, okay, Mr. Harry?" asked Dobby.

Harry just nodded, watching as one colored liquid after another disappeared down Daphne's throat, seemingly already making her look a little less pale, even if that was of course impossible. He had never been particularly good in Potions, not least because of their teacher – may he rot in hell – but even he knew that the potions could not work that quickly.

"Dobby," Dumbledore suddenly turned to the house-elf. "I think it would be a good idea if you headed to the Hogwarts Hospital Wing next and asked Madam Pomfrey for potions specifically against the effects of the Cruciatus Curse. I think Daphne could very well use that. Also show her the empty vials, so she can consider any incompatible potions."

Dobby gave Harry a questioning look, but Harry nodded one more time before muttering" Thank you" in Dumbledore's direction.

"No need," replied Dumbledore. "Regardless of our previous conversation, I think it would be good if you'd tell me exactly what happened tonight, Harry. The Ministry will no longer deny that Voldemort has returned, but that also means he can now act without any restraint. So what happened, Harry?"

Brushing a strand of blonde hair from Daphne's face, Harry started talking in a shaky voice. He told of the arrival of the four Death Eaters, of how they had got him out of his cell, how he had to leave Daphne behind to accompany Barty and Snape to the Department of Mysteries. He told about how he had taken the glass ball from the shelf, how he had suddenly felt Daphne's pain, how Barty had been killed by Snape before he died himself. At this point Harry paused. Why did Snape kill Barty?

"You are probably wondering why Professor Snape behaved the way he did," Dumbledore said with a heavy sigh. "When we have more time, I will tell you about the life of the man Severus Snape. At the moment, please just know that he apparently, or at least that is what I suspect based on what you just said, sacrificed himself for you, Harry. So that you can live. In doing so he incurred his master's wrath. I guess it was part of the spells that bound Severus to serve him. I'm afraid Voldemort never fully trusted Severus again…"

"What are you talking about, Professor?" Harry asked, confused. "Why would Snape sacrifice himself for me?"

"As I said, Harry," sighed Dumbledore. "at another time, under different circumstances … when we can appreciate the truth, the painful, tragic truth more than we can now. I'll also have to think more about it first…" Dumbledore stroked his scorched white beard, looking thoughtfully at the floor, before he suddenly looked up again, right into Harry's face. "Please continue, Harry," he said. "I think you were just about to tell how you saved Daphne."

Harry's stomach tightened as he thought about it, his gaze sliding to Daphne's sleeping face, so calm and peaceful, very different from the moment he had walked into the cell block and she was writhing on the floor in pain. At the time he had thought that her eyes, blemished with bloody streaks, were the worst thing he had ever seen...

Suppressing the icy despair inside, Harry told how he had killed Daphne's tormentors in his rage, but how Bellatrix Lestrange had survived long enough so that he could penetrate her mind to get the repository of the Horcrux she was hiding. However, he deliberately left out what magic he had used for it; Dumbledore had already learned enough secrets this night. Feeling Fawkes' knowing eyes on him though, Harry finished, "So the Horcrux is in the Lestrange Vault in Gringotts."

Thoughtfully, Dumbledore stroked his beard. "And how is it," he asked quietly, "that you knew that Bellatrix Lestrange was hiding a Horcrux in the first place?"

Harry shrugged, Dumbledore could probably figure it out anyway. "We learned it from Lucius Malfoy," he said. "Before we killed him, he begged for his life. He then revealed it."

Again, Harry felt as if he was being X-rayed by Dumbledore's light blue eyes as he asked, "Am I correct in assuming that you two killed Lucius Malfoy to forge your soul bond? Which would mean you lied to me when you said you did not have to kill anyone to do it." His voice showed no anger, maybe just a hint of disappointment, but perhaps Harry simply misheard. Dumbledore's gaze seemed to be far away.

"And if we did?" Harry replied. "What would that change? You too don't tell us everything, like that there was a prophecy about me and Voldemort. And Malfoy deserved it, he arranged for the Chamber of Secrets to be opened."

Dumbledore sighed. "Please continue, Harry. We can talk about everything else afterwards."

Harry continued his story. He told how Voldemort had suddenly appeared in the cell block, how they had tried to fight him but had no chance in their condition. With pride and also a touch of satisfaction he told of Daphne's defiance, how she had refused to join Voldemort and instead swore her love for him again.

"So Daphne is very different from how the newspapers and the Ministry always portray her ... Then Voldemort demanded I kill her," Harry told haltingly. "that I should prove to him that love is actually worth something. But I refused to kill Daphne. Voldemort was about to torture her again when you showed up. You know the rest."

For a good minute, no one said a word, both lost in their thoughts. Finally, it was Dumbledore who spoke again. "Thank you, Harry," he said. "So the prophecy is destroyed ... maybe that is the best thing that could have happened..."

"The best?" Harry exclaimed angrily. "What part of it was goog?!"

"Forgive me, Harry," replied Dumbledore in a soothing tone. "I was just referring to the prophecy."

"What is this fucking prophecy anyway?"

"I suppose I should have told you about it much earlier," Dumbledore muttered, before giving Harry a deep look. "You once asked me why Voldemort tried to kill you in the first place. I didn't want to tell you then, you were too hurt by whatever had happened in the Chamber ... and yes, I also distrusted you too much ... The reason Voldemort wanted to kill you when you were a child was a prophecy made shortly before your birth. He knew the prophecy had been made, though he did not know its full contents. He set out to kill you, believing he was fulfilling the terms of the prophecy. He discovered, to his cost, that he was mistaken when the curse intended to kill you backfired. And that's why, I suspect, since his rebirth, and especially since your miraculous return from death, he has been determined to hear the prophecy in its entirety, so that he can finally learn how to destroy you."

The truth felt like a punch in the gut for Harry. So his parents had died only because of the words of a stupid prophet or fortune-teller? Some bloody prophecy had stolen the life he could have had?

Harry swallowed. Wistfulness would not solve any of his problems.

"Then it's a good thing that Voldemort doesn't know its contents," he mused, to steer his thoughts in a different direction. "But it would have been good if we had known exactly what was said in the prophecy about me and Voldemort."

"Then you will be glad to hear," said Dumbledore, "that the thing that was smashed was merely the record of the prophecy kept by the Department of Mysteries. But the prophecy was made to somebody who, even after all these years, can still remember every single word."

Surprised, Harry looked at Dumbledore. "The prophecy was made to you?!" he asked in amazement.

"As quick as ever," said Dumbledore with a slight smile on his lips. "Yes, the prophecy was made in my presence. Therefore, I can now reveal it to you." Dumbledore cleared his throat before beginning to recite in a calm voice, _"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches … born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies … and the Dark Lord will mark him as equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not … and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives … the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…"_

Motionless, Harry stared at the bare wall, processing the information he had just heard; these words that had changed his entire life, the words that caused him to become the person he was today.

"That ... that is," he said haltingly, "that Voldemort thought the prophecy was about me because I was born on July 31st..."

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, Harry. And because your parents faced him in battle three times and escaped. But he only knew the beginning of the prophecy. Little did he know that by trying to kill you he was marking you as his equal, just as the prophecy requires."

Harry shook his head dazedly. Of course, his damn scar had to play a role too. Then he thought of the last words of the prophecy. "So one has to kill the other," he concluded. "Either I'll kill Voldemort or he'll kill me." No matter, that didn't change anything. He had intended to kill Voldemort anyway.

"Yes Harry, I think that is the case," confirmed Dumbledore. "At least Voldemort believes you are a threat. Therefore, he will keep trying to destroy you, even if the prophecy does not hold any supernatural power."

"And I'm supposed to have a power he doesn't know," Harry mused aloud. "A power..."

"That's the really interesting part, don't you think?" said Dumbledore. "A power that you have but is completely unknown to Voldemort."

Confused, Harry looked at Dumbledore. What did he mean? He couldn't –

"Love, Harry," Dumbledore continued. "Voldemort doesn't know it, doesn't understand it. That was shown once again in the Ministry when he asked you to prove him the worth of love. He does not see love as a strength, but rather as a weakness. If you had killed Daphne out of love, that would only have strengthened his belief that love enslaves people, constrains them, prevents them from achieving true greatness. For what powerful wizard would kill a useful instrument out of pity, out of love? Because other people are nothing else to Voldemort."

"You think love is the power I have?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Of course, Harry. Just look at what you have already endured. And yet you are now sitting in front of me. I think it is not daring to say that without love, neither you nor Daphne would be alive. Love is the greatest force in this world, but Voldemort has never understood it."

Although Harry had once spoken the same words to Daphne, he knew something that Dumbledore did not know, he was aware of another power that neither Voldemort nor Dumbledore knew. What if the power spoken of in the prophecy was the demon magic that he and Daphne had found and were still learning?

As if Fawkes had read his mind, he suddenly raised his head and looked at Harry with his deep, golden eyes before straightening up, rising into the air, and finally landing on Dumbledore's shoulder, making low caws.

"I think," said Dumbledore with a smile, "Fawkes is telling me to leave you alone for now. You need to rest after everything that has happened." With that, Dumbledore began to lift himself from the bed.

"But what are we going to do now?" Harry asked. "What's the plan?"

"The plan is for you and Daphne to rest first," Dumbledore said firmly. "After that, you will stay here in the house. I am afraid your time at Hogwarts came to an abrupt end yesterday. You will be wanted by both the Ministry and the Death Eaters. Use the time to regain your strength, Harry. Come to terms with yourself and think about what is really important to you in life. Recognize your burn scars ... and stop trying to burn them out with fire. I, on the other hand, will continue to investigate possible Horcruxes ... soon I will turn to you about this too. I also have some memories to show you ... and the Horcrux in Gringotts ... I don't think we should act too quickly. The goblins will never let us get it. We need a good plan ... and most importantly, we need to find out how many Horcruxes Voldemort made in the first place..."

"Professor, "Harry suddenly called. Stopping, Dumbledore looked at him curiously. "Remus ... will there be a funeral?" Harry asked hesitantly. "If ... if so, can I please attend it? If I have to, I'll wear my Invisibility Cloak all the time!"

A sad smile settled on Dumbledore's features. "I'm sure something can be done," he said. "I will see that your cloak and all of your other belongings are brought here. Now please excuse me, Harry. I'm an old man and now I have to wallow in my own self-pity and nurse my own burns."

Harry was not sure if Dumbledore had tried to crack a joke. If so, he would have failed quite a bit.

"Well, good night, Harry," Dumbledore made his farewells, "or rather, good morning. The sun has risen. A beautiful sight, don't you think?"

With that, Dumbledore left the bedroom, quietly closing the door behind him.

Harry knew what awaited him now. With a painful feeling in his heart, he lay down in bed with Daphne, putting his arms around her warm body and plunging into their shared dream world.

* * *

Smiling, Harry walked along the quay, above him a summer sky, as bright and blue as a forget-me-not. Daphne had chosen the port of Alexandria for their dream, where they had once dreamed of their future life. And sure enough, at the end of the quay, he could see his partner, her legs dangling over the quay wall, a light breeze playing with her blond strands, the screams of seagulls surrounding her.

"Well, Princess," Harry said as he sat down next to her. "How are you?"

Daphne gave him a short smile before leaning her head on his shoulder. It was with some relief that Harry saw that her eyes looked perfectly normal.

"Better," sighed Daphne. "I guess you and Dobby stuffed me with tons of drugs, didn't you?"

Harry smirked. "Just a little."

"Thank you," Daphne said sincerely. "I think I needed that. I cracked up again, didn't I? You don't have to spare me the truth."

Harry tried to laugh, but the laugh did not go beyond his lips. "Your reaction was understandable, Daph. You had to endure so much."

"I'm sorry, Harry."

Puzzled, Harry looked at Daphne. He could sense that she was plagued by feelings of guilt, but what did she mean?

"I'm sorry I was such a burden," Daphne continued. "That I couldn't help you."

"You are never a burden, Daph. Without you, I would have given up a long time ago. Do you believe me or do I have to give another melodramatic speech?"

Daphne began to giggle, and a warm feeling crept inside Harry. "I love your speeches, but no, it's not necessary." She sighed. "We're in a very tricky situation, aren't we?"

Tightening his grip on his partner, Harry kissed the top of her hair, its fragrance mingling with the smell of the salty sea in front of them. "Nothing we can't overcome together," he said.

"Is it as bad as I suspect?" Daphne asked, turning her head so she could look him straight in the face, a hopeful glimmer in her eyes.

Harry could not bring himself to tell her the truth, even though she could probably feel it in his soul anyway. Instead, he shared his memories with her, everything that had happened since their escape, everything he had learned since then.

Daphne's body trembled as she saw his memories of her blind, color-stripped eyes. "I'm disfigured," she sobbed. "I could feel your disgust. If you look at me in the future –"

"I will still see the person I love with all my heart," Harry interrupted, taking her face in his hands. "Listen to me, Daphne, listen to me very carefully: I love you! I will always love you! Yes, it hurts to see what he did to you, but I promise you, I promise you, I'll do everything I can to get your eyesight back, your beautiful, beautiful eyes. We're going to kill Voldemort and get out of this fucking situation. I promise you that, Daphne Potter."

A shiny silver tear ran down Daphne's cheek. Tenderly, Harry wiped it away with his thumb.

"But I won't be able to help you," sobbed Daphne. "I'm blind. I'll just sit around uselessly. If I could at least see you..."

See!

Harry had a brainwave.

"Daphne," he called out loud. "Are we both idiots? Have you already forgotten what a damn cheater you are?"

Daphne looked at him in confusion before suddenly widening her eyes as Harry's idea slowly trickled over to her. "You mean ... you mean..."

"Yes! You can use my eyes as we did before, although very briefly. As long as we touch, you can fall back on my eyes. You'll be able to see through me."

A hopeful glow fell on Daphne's face. "I'll be able to see you," she whispered. "And fight with you..."

"Exactly," Harry exclaimed, his body trembling with joy. It was the kind of joy you only knew if you had previously been surrounded by a dark abyss. "Granted, it won't be easy. When I first experienced it after the ritual, I found it very hard to move my legs while seeing my body through your eyes. But we have time. We can practice. It'll work somehow, I'm sure. As soon as we wake up we'll –"

"Thank you, Harry," Daphne interrupted him suddenly, leaning forward until her lips were only millimeters from his.

Harry blinked in confusion. "For what?" he asked.

"For giving me new hope," Daphne whispered, her breath sliding over his face. "That I can still dream because of you."

With that, she closed the gap between them.

* * *

The Dark Lord was furious, his rage devouring him like a ravenous fire whose hunger could never be quenched. Not only had he lost four more of his Death Eaters and the students in which he had placed many hopes, no, Potter had also escaped once more, along with his daughter. And he hadn't got the prophecy either. And now the whole world knew he was back...

He screamed. Outside the doors of the room he could hear his servants whimpering in fear. They were afraid, afraid that he would take out his anger on them, but ... but he still needed them, now more than ever. The very thought caused him pain. He hated people. And even more he hated being dependent on other people.

He'd been so close to killing the old fool, as well...

His fingers played with Dumbledore's wand, which he had taken from him. The Dark Lord felt a strange, electrifying, indescribable power emanating from the wand that, in his old life, would have given him goosebumps. What kind of wand was that?

But that was not the only puzzle the Dark Lord faced. What kind of magic had his daughter tried to use against him? She had whispered something in Parseltongue, but he hadn't understood everything. Just thinking about her words made the soul piece in his body vibrate…

He would uncover this mystery, after all, Lord Voldemort was the most powerful wizard of all time. He would subdue this unknown, yet so powerful magic. And then he would crush Potter, Dumbledore, the Ministry, and anyone else who dared to resist him. Oh yes, the future would be his...

* * *

_ **HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED RETURNS** _

_By Boris Chamberlain_

_In a brief statement Tuesday night, Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge confirmed that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is alive and has returned to this country. At the same time, Fudge appealed to citizens to stay calm. He guaranteed that the Ministry would take all necessary steps to protect the magical population. He also announced that guides to elementary home and personal defense would soon be delivered free to all Wizarding homes within the coming month. _

_However, it seems unlikely that Fudge will be in charge of the upcoming fight for much longer. The Minister's statement was met with dismay and alarm from the Wizarding community since the Fudge administration had rejected the rumors of the return of You-Know-Who until now. Already, more and more influential wizards and witches are calling for Fudge to be removed immediately. _

_Details of the events that led to the Ministry turnaround are still hazy, though it is believed that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and a select band of followers (known as Death Eaters) gained entry to the Ministry of Magic itself on Monday Evening. Rumors that their goal was to free Harry and Daphne Potter have not yet been confirmed. The Potters had been arrested just hours earlier on suspicion of murdering Remus Lupin, a professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts and reinstated member of the International Confederation of Wizards and reinstated Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, was unavailable for comment last night. Over the past few weeks, he has insisted that You-Know-Who is not dead, as was widely hoped and believed, but recruiting followers once more for a fresh attempt to seize power. _

_Meanwhile, the Ministry of Magic has launched a large-scale manhunt for You-Know-Who and the fugitive Death Eaters, as well as the fugitive Harry and Daphne Potter. _

Quietly, Hermione put the newspaper on the table in front of her. The faces of Ron and Neville next to her were deeply worried, as were the faces of all the other students and teachers in the Great Hall, and probably her own face as well. The school had been in a depressing mood since Lupin had died the day before.

"At least they no longer deny that Voldemort is back," Neville whispered. "Depending on who's going to be the new Minister, we might have a real chance now."

Nodding, Hermione's gaze slid over the staff table. Umbridge was not there and something told Hermione that she was not going to return either. Professor Lupin's chair was empty too, of course, as was Dumbledore's golden throne in the center of the table.

"Do you think he's with _them?_" Ron whispered, his gaze also on Dumbledore's empty chair. He did not have to explain who he meant. Harry and Daphne Potter. The couple were a mystery Hermione just couldn't figure out.

"Probably," she said. "They're certainly … you know where. I don't think for a second that the Death Eaters tried to free them."

No, she found the two eerie, and she would not rule out the possibility that they had dire goals, but they were certainly not supporters of Voldemort. And she had seen Potter's face when the Aurors led him away yesterday. Lupin's death had shaken him, that much was clear, even if she did not yet know what exactly had happened.

Ron nodded slowly. "I agree. But nobody will tell us anything anyway. Not Neville's grandmother, and certainly not my parents."

Hermione and Neville looked at their friend in surprise. "You have changed," Hermione stated in astonishment, but at the same time she put her hand lovingly on her boyfriend's.

His gaze fixed on the plate in front of him, Ron replied in a trembling voice, "I still don't like them ... They have a lot to answer for, and maybe we'll just exchange one Dark Lord for the next, but … I'm afraid they are our best chance to defeat Voldemort…"

* * *

Time heals all wounds, Harry had once read somewhere, even if he could not remember where exactly. He also did not know if time would heal their wounds as well, but with each passing day they faded a little further, only his guilt he would carry around with him until the end. Daphne, however, decided to conceal her wounds so that Harry – and thus she through his eyes – no longer had to see them, the sight being too painful for both of them, as it reminded them of their terrible failure. One morning she returned from the bathroom with a dark blindfold around her head, a stark contrast to her pale face and honey-blonde hair, and from that time on she never took it off again.

It was difficult for both of them, much more difficult than Harry had imagined. It was the little things that made this particularly evident, things Harry had never given too much thought to before. If Daphne wanted to change, he had to help her, if she wanted to go to the bathroom, he had to accompany her, at least for some time, until Daphne got along better. One day Dobby brought her a stick, like the ones Harry had sometimes seen in the Muggle world, that blind people could use to get around. At that moment Harry wept tears over the love of their friend.

Slowly it got better. Daphne could move better and better, only rarely bumping against furniture and walls anymore. She even said that her blindness had improved her other senses, but Harry suspected she was only saying this to soothe him, feeling her grief whenever she touched him, her longing to see him with her own eyes. Often they spent their dreams just looking at each other while the world seemed to stand still around them. Every sleep, however, was followed by a new awakening, and so days became weeks and weeks became months.

As if 12 Grimmauld Place were a bubble separated from the rest of the world, they were watching what was happening outside. Occasionally witches and wizards disappeared, undoubtedly killed by Voldemort's Death Eaters, but overall the war had been less disastrous than Harry had feared. Apparently they were not the only ones having to lick their wounds. Voldemort had lost many of his followers, a fact of which Harry was thoroughly proud. He also felt a strange, macabre kind of pride in the bounty the Ministry had put on him and Daphne – five thousand galleons, per head!

At least, under the newly elected Minister for Magic, Amelia Bones, the Ministry had now begun to fight vigorously against Voldemort's henchmen, even if this had led to the Order having almost sunk into insignificance.

Still, the war could really go worse, even if no one would probably ever thank them for it. The newspapers still vilified them, publishing new horror stories every day, all of course baseless lies – an anonymous classmate even reported that they had gone to the Forbidden Forest every full moon to hunt centaurs and drink Hippogriff blood.

"Ridiculous," Daphne had said when he had read the newspaper article, before adding with a mischievous smile, "The only blood I drink is yours."

Now and then Harry had to leave Daphne and the security of their hiding place to secretly visit Dumbledore's office at Hogwarts – thanks to magical house-elf transport, this was not that difficult – since that is where one of extremely rare Pensieves was. In this Pensieve, Dumbledore was able to show him the memories of long past events, magically taken from the mind of the witnesses, voluntarily and thus much, much more gentle on the mind than the magic that Harry had used against Bellatrix Lestrange.

Finally, Harry and Dumbledore had pieced together enough puzzle pieces and they were pretty sure they had found out the whereabouts of yet another of Voldemort's Horcruxes...

* * *

Tired, Daphne rose from their bed. For many, waking up meant leaving the darkness of their sleep behind and turning to the bright and colorful hustle and bustle of waking. For her, however, it had been the other way around for several months now. Her dreams were filled with colors and all the wonders one could imagine, especially the beautiful green eyes that had always fascinated Daphne, even when she had still given her husband the cold shoulder. Her waking days, however, were shrouded in darkness.

_"Do you need help?" _Harry's thoughts reached her.

Lovingly, Daphne squeezed his hand. _"No. You can sleep a bit longer."_

Harry gave an approving grunt.

Smiling, Daphne grabbed her cane, which she always placed at her bedside table in exactly the same place. She then carefully made her way forward, only bumping into one of Harry's shoes he had simply thrown on the floor in the passionate loveplay last night. Finally, she reached the closet and began to dress. With her fingertips she felt how she had to put on the clothes for today. By now she had almost no trouble with it anymore. If an activity was carried out simply often enough, it eventually became one's second nature.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and after a short "Come in" Dobby entered the room – she heard it from the way he walked.

"Good morning, Mrs. Daphne," Dobby greeted her. "Mr. Harry." A grunt from the direction of the bed. "Professor Dumbledore is already waiting downstairs. Dobby told him Mr. Harry and Mrs. Daphne would be down soon."

"Thank you, Dobby," Daphne said. "We'll be down in a few minutes, but please offer him one of your freshly baked biscuits."

"How does Mrs. Daphne know that Dobby has baked biscuits?" came Dobby's surprised voice.

"You smell of flour," Daphne replied with a smile.

Meanwhile, Harry had also got up from the bed, as Daphne could hear. After dressing he took her hand. A brief effort of thought later, Daphne felt the familiar pull on her soul as the bond between them tightened. From one moment to the next, the darkness vanished from Daphne's mind and she was able to see again.

She saw her own body standing in front of her, no, in front of Harry, whose eyes she was using at that moment. Her hair was still dishevelled; she wouldn't have minded her beloved husband telling her that beforehand, then she would have had the time to brush her hair.

_"Sorry, my love," _Harry thought with a laugh.

Daphne sighed as they left the bedroom together. It had taken them a long time to move with just one pair of eyes, over which Daphne also had no control. By now she had mastered quite well to watch herself out of the corner of Harry's eye and move her body accordingly, even if she did not want to know how many valuable Black family vases she had destroyed during their exercises. The greatest challenge was that Harry also had to pay attention to his surroundings and therefore could not just look at her body all the time. So she pressed tight against Harry, especially since they had to have skin contact anyway to share his vision.

Eventually they reached the dark wooden stairs. Daphne had learned quickly that she should not think too much about the movements of her feet, especially on stairs, or she would get tangled up and fall down – that had happened more often than Daphne was willing to admit.

"Good morning, Mistress, Master," Kreacher's croaking voice greeted them; he was dusting off his ancestor's hideous shrunken heads that hung on the wall.

"Good morning, Kreacher," Harry replied. "Good work. I haven't seen the heads this clean in a long time. You truly bring honor to House Black."

Daphne saw Kreacher's ears begin to wiggle slightly at Harry's words. _"You charmer," _she commented with a smile.

_"What can I say, I had a good teacher."_

In the entrance hall, Dumbledore was already waiting for them. "Hello, Harry, Daphne," he greeted them before a big smile suddenly spread across his face. "Daphne, do I see a new blindfold? It's so colorful."

Daphne instinctively touched the fabric in front of her eyes, while she felt a warm feeling in her cheeks. "Harry tailored it for me," she said with a smile. "Several others as well."

"I wanted Daphne to add a little more variety to her wardrobe," Harry tossed in, tenderly squeezing her hand.

"You made them yourself?" marveled Dumbledore. "That's impressive. Sometimes I feel like we wizards rely too much on magic. It can be extremely satisfying to create something with your own hands. I, for example, always wanted to learn pottery..."

The three laughed quietly until Dumbledore's face suddenly turned serious again. "Unfortunately we cannot continue the conversation about early Christmas presents," he said. "Harry, we have to go. Are you ready?"

Before Harry could answer, Daphne had already spoken. "I'll come with you too," she said with conviction, clearly signaling that she would not tolerate any contradictions.

Harry beside her sighed, probably having sensed her intention long ago. Daphne herself sensed that while he was glad not to leave her alone, he was also worried. Gently, she squeezed his hand again, letting him feel her love.

Dumbledore, on the other hand, reacted as Daphne had feared. "Daphne," he said urgently, "I can understand that you want to help, but with your blindness –"

"I won't let Harry go alone," Daphne interrupted. "It's too dangerous. In an emergency, someone has to cover his back and you, Professor, are, with all due respect, too old for that. I don't trust you with my husband's life. Besides, I've been sitting in this house for far too long. I have to get a breath of fresh air. When, if not in the company of the most powerful and the second most powerful wizard I know."

With that she headed for the front door, pulling Harry behind her, who in turn exchanged a look with Dumbledore, causing Daphne to almost run into the umbrella stand. Not that she would let it show, of course.

"What are you waiting for?" she called. "Let's go."

_"I love you_," Harry said with a touch of admiration in his voice.

Daphne squeezed his hand. _"I know. I love you too."_

Dumbledore just sighed, mumbling something to himself that Daphne could not understand, not even with her improved hearing.

Opening the door, they stepped out onto the battered stone steps. Goosebumps spread over Daphne's body as she felt the cool wind on her skin, and with Harry's eyes she could see the bright winter sun in the cloudy sky. The sight was truly beautiful, at least if you had only seen dreary wallpaper for months.

"I really can't change your mind?" they heard Dumbledore's voice behind them, the door clicking shut.

Daphne just shook her head. She had already said everything there was to be said. With one last low sigh, Dumbledore handed them his arm, which felt surprisingly strong under Daphne's fingers, before feeling the familiar pull on her body. The world spinning around them, they left the desolate neighborhood behind.

The next moment they appeared in a country lane bordered by tall, tangled hedgerows. Daphne had already seen this country lane in Harry's memories which he had shared with her after looking at a memory that Dumbledore in turn had shared with him. They had never talked about it, but Dumbledore probably knew that Harry shared with her everything they discussed in their secret meetings.

Thus, Daphne knew they had to walk a little more before they would reach their destination. They followed the lane until it suddenly curved to the left, and they looked down onto a valley. It was the same village Daphne had seen in Harry's memory. Little Hangleton. Completely unaffected by what was happening in the world, it lay there, as it had been decades ago. Inconspicuous stone buildings giving off clouds of smoke, a small church with a graveyard. Opposite, on another hill, stood a beautiful manor house, in the middle of an overgrown-looking lawn.

However, they did not go in the direction of the village or the manor house but rather turned to the hedge on their right, which loomed high in front of them. In the memory Harry had seen, there had been a gap in the hedge, but many decades had passed since then, and the gap had long since grown. Dumbledore waved his wand – a new one, Daphne noticed – and an opening formed in the hedge through which they stepped onto a narrow dirt track beyond.

_"Interesting to see other wizards solve problems," _Harry commented, amused. _"I would have just burned a hole in the hedge."_

_"And it's this attitude that keeps putting us in difficult situations," _replied Daphne, regretting it at the same time. It was meant to be a joke, but she felt Harry's mind darken at her words.

_"Don't worry," _said Harry. _"After all, you're right."_

They followed the dirt track, which was bordered by even higher and wilder hedgerows. Again and again, Dumbledore had to open a path through the thicket that seemed to swallow all the light around them. It was not all natural, Daphne felt. Dark magic surrounded this place.

The path was bumpy, rocky, and full of roots and potholes – as if moving one's body through someone else's eyes was not difficult enough – causing Daphne to almost fall several times if Harry hadn't suddenly held her. Eventually, Daphne almost ran into Dumbledore when he stopped in front of them without prior notice.

Daphne was about to ask what was wrong when Harry's eyes recognized a stone building hiding in the darkness, surrounded by tall, old trees. However, the term building was probably too generous, as Daphne noticed on closer inspection. There were big holes in the roof while the right wall had collapsed when a tree fell on it, presumably in some storm many years ago. It was a ruin, but a ruin that was protected by strong spells. Muggles probably would never have found this place.

"We are there," said Dumbledore.

Only now did Daphne notice that it was completely quiet in the forest; no wind nor chirping birds, only the wild pounding of her heart in her chest.

"Draw your wands," Dumbledore said needlessly, for both Harry and Daphne had their wands in hand since leaving Grimmauld Place.

Slowly, Dumbledore walked towards the ruined house, and Daphne also paid attention to any suspicious movement, but nothing moved.

"I believe," said Dumbledore when they arrived at a rotten wooden door, "that we have nothing to fear for now. If I am right, the Horcrux hidden here was the first Voldemort created. Back then he was just a little older than you are now. I am sure the older Voldemort would have taken some _more eccentric_ security precautions. But be careful and stay behind me."

With that, Dumbledore pushed open the wooden door, revealing the interior of the house in which the Gaunts once lived. Even in the memory Harry had seen, the house had been shabby and filthy, but now everything was covered in dirt and grime. Cautiously, the trio entered the house; only a squeak under Daphne's feet indicated that there was a wooden floor.

Harry's and thus Daphne's gaze slid to the remains of an old stove on the wall. Here, Merope Gaunt, Voldemort's mother … her Grandmother ... hand once cooked for her father and brother.

"Do you feel it too?" Harry's words tore her out of her thoughts.

"Yes," said Dumbledore. "That is the aura of the Horcrux. Hideous, disgusting. A sacrilege of magic."

Daphne followed Harry's gaze, which was fixed on a spot on the floor in the middle of the room. She, too, felt an eerie presence, as if they were not alone. A cold chill ran down her spine.

"Let me do this," said Dumbledore. "Be ready in case I need your help." He then pointed his wand at the spot on the floor that Harry was still staring at, and the next moment the floor began to vibrate. As if Dumbledore was reversing time, heaps of dust, debris, and dirt rose into the air until they could see the original floorboard below. This, too, was torn from the ground, revealing something that did not at all fit into a ruin in a gloomy forest.

The two pairs of eyes focused on a golden box decorated with small emeralds that had been placed in a hole under the floorboard. How incredibly vain, thought Daphne. However, Voldemort's vanity was their only chance to track down his Horcruxes in the first place.

"Stay back," ordered Dumbledore as he carefully stepped onto the golden box. Slowly, he dropped to his knees before poking the tip of his wand against the box, but there was no sound. Dumbledore hit the metal one more time, but still, everything remained silent. After Dumbledore hit the box a third time, it finally opened with a low, hissing noise, unveiling its contents.

Transfixed, Dumbledore stared into the box, causing Harry and Daphne to step forward as well. Over Dumbledore's stooped figure they looked at a crude gold ring with a black stone, lying on green velvet in the box. The stone appeared to be scratched in several places, if Daphne saw correctly, and she also felt that the ring was covered with a powerful, dark curse.

Daphne was about to open her mouth to propose the immediate destruction of the nefarious object when she and Harry suddenly saw Dumbledore reach for the ring. Instinctively, they both darted forward, slapping his hand away just before he touched the black stone.

"What the heck?" Daphne shouted angrily. "Don't you see that the thing is cursed?"

Meanwhile, Dumbledore had begun to gasp as if he had been rescued from the water just before drowning.

"Professor, Professor," Harry called. "Are you okay?"

Dumbledore did not answer, his gaze returning to the ring, a wistful glimmer in his eyes, but he then abruptly looked away, shaking his head in a daze. "I'm sorry, you two," he muttered. "Apparently you are stronger-willed than me and better suited to resist the temptation."

Daphne had no idea what Dumbledore was talking about. Although the ring was undoubtedly covered with a curse, which would have devastating consequences for anyone who would touch or even put on the ring, she could not recognize any special magical attraction for the ring.

"Thank you," said Dumbledore, rising from the filthy floor. "There is no fool like an old fool, I suppose. Well, all right, I think it would be best to destroy the Horcrux as soon as possible. Harry, would you reach into my right coat pocket, please? You have calmer hands than me. There's a vial of basilisk venom in there, yes, that's it. No need to look so surprised, Harry just because you've never seen a vial like this in class. There are only three of these vials in the world. Now pour the venom over the ring. Be careful not to let the liquid touch you. And don't spill anything. Horace would kill me if I wasted it."

Daphne watched tensely as Harry pulled the stopper from the vial and began pouring the world's most powerful venom over the Horcrux. As soon as the liquid touched the metal, there was a loud hissing sound, as if the liquid was evaporating. The metal began to smoke before it finally melted, or so it looked to Daphne. Suddenly, a long, horrible, piercing scream rang out, making Daphne's blood run cold, but after a few seconds it was all over. The scream fell silent, and the gold ring and much of the box were gone, corroded by the basilisk venom. The Horcrux was destroyed.

Daphne breathed a sigh of relief while Harry plugged the now empty vial again, handing it back to Dumbledore. But then there was a jolt through Harry's body as he looked in shock at the remains of the destroyed box. Confused, Daphne followed his gaze, sending him questioning thoughts before recognizing it too. Surrounded by the still smoking remains of the golden box, the black stone that had been set into the ring sparkled, undamaged.

That couldn't be possible, Daphne thought in disbelief. The stone had been hit directly by the basilisk venom, she had seen it with her own, no, Harry's eyes. So how did the stone survive the venom unscathed?

"You can touch the stone," Dumbledore said wearily, as if he were actually just an old, frail man. "The curse was destroyed along with the Horcrux."

"It was the stone," Daphne concluded, astonished. "You wanted to touch the stone, didn't you?"

She saw Harry look over at her, an old habit from when they could still exchange looks. Dumbledore, on the other hand, gave a heavy sigh. "It was just an old man's foolishness," he whispered.

Daphne felt a hot rage grasp Harry. "Well, you can explain everything to us right away," he hissed. "I'm excited to hear your story."

"Harry –"

"No, Dumbledore. This time it is us who will ask the questions. Whatever that was, what you almost did, you would have risked everything. You are useless to us dead."

Looking like he shrunk by several inches, Dumbledore hesitantly replied, "I… I don't know what you want to hear from me, Harry…"

"The truth," Harry replied. "I already have a guess, but I want to hear it from you. I think you owe that to us after we just saved your life."

Dumbledore sighed, giving up his reluctance. "Yes, Harry, I'm afraid you're right ... but not here..."

"Then we better go back," Harry said firmly, looking back at the enigmatic stone.

Leaning down, Daphne grabbed the stone to take it with her. It felt strangely cool in her fingers, even though she sensed unfamiliar magic. Somehow she had thought it had to be warm, even if she could not explain to herself why this should be the case. Fascinated, Harry and she looked at the black stone in her hand. The notches that Daphne previously thought were scratches were actually a symbol; a line, a circle, and a triangle ... the symbol of the Deathly Hallows?!

_"That's what I was wondering, too," _Harry thought.

_"But how is that possible?" _asked Daphne. _"They're just a legend, a fairy tale."_

_"Maybe the old man can explain that to us..."_

Together the three left the ruin in the forest, making their way back to the country lane. No one said a word. As soon as they had climbed through the hole in the hedge, Dumbledore held out his arm again, which this time was shaking much more than it had on their previous journey, and Apparated back to Grimmauld Place.

An enthusiastic welcome by an overzealous house-elf later, the three so dissimilar figures – an old man with long white hair, a blond girl with a brightly colored blindfold and a black-haired boy with a searching look – sat down at the long kitchen table, steaming cups of hot chocolate in front of them, placed there by the same overzealous house-elf. They sat on opposite sides; on one side Dumbledore, head on the cup in front of him, deep in thought, on the other side Harry and Daphne, eyeing their former headmaster attentively, Daphne's fingers still sliding over the cold stone in her hand.

"Well, Professor," Harry finally broke the silence. "What do you have to tell us? Why did you risk your life for that _mysterious_ stone?"

"The weaknesses of an old man who regrets a lot," whispered Dumbledore.

"Stop talking in riddles," Harry replied harshly. "So, what is it?"

Dumbledore sighed – how often did the man sigh, Daphne wondered – before finally lifting his head, his eyes filled with a glitter as if he were about to burst into tears. "You must understand," he said, "that there is one thing in my life that I regret the most. I once made a horrific mistake that resulted in the loss of someone I loved with all my heart. And when I just saw the stone and the symbol on it..."

"You thought it might be the Resurrection Stone," Harry concluded with a trace of compassion that Daphne could explain all too well. Lovingly, she squeezed his hand.

"I see you know the fairy tale," said Dumbledore. "The Deathly Hallows! Even the term sounds so grand, doesn't it? Hallows! Holy artifacts with which one can rule over death itself. A stone that can be used to bring the dead back to life. Who wouldn't be tempted? Who hasn't lost someone to death whom they dearly miss?"

If Daphne had still had seeing eyes, she would have glanced at Harry, but so she had no choice but to look at Dumbledore's hooked nose with Harry, whose hands, she felt, were clenched, his mind indulging in wistful thoughts.

"So do you think there might be something to the fairy tale?" Daphne said.

"I once did," Dumbledore replied with a nod. "Once I thought that there could be such Hallows personally created by Death. Once I was looking for them with a friend..."

"Is that the same friend you wanted to soul-bond with?" Harry asked in a sharp voice.

Dumbledore froze before a sudden, joyless smile spread around his lips that didn't reach his eyes though. "As quick as ever, Harry," he muttered. "I guess I was showing too much..."

"You did," Harry said. "But you were at odds, weren't you? You didn't want to kill someone for it."

Dumbledore nodded silently before continuing in a trembling voice," Yes ... it was the first sign that our paths would be different ... if only I had turned away from him then..."

Daphne was keen to know who that fateful friend had been, but she also knew that the information was far too personal for her to investigate further. Harry thought the same, as she could tell from his conflicting thoughts.

"But you no longer believe that these Hallows exist?" she asked.

Dumbledore shook his head. "No, at least I don't think there are any objects that come from Death itself."

"Why the change of mind?" Harry asked.

"If they were Hallows, I have held two of them in my hands without finding anything holy," said Dumbledore. Noticing Harry's questioning look, he continued, "Do you remember what the Hallows are supposed to be? Wand, stone, and cloak."

"My Invisibility Cloak!" Harry called. "Are you saying –"

"Yes, Harry, that is what I thought when your father showed me the cloak for the first time. But I have done a lot of tests and nothing has indicated that it is anything other than an extremely long-living Invisibility Cloak, in any case you cannot hide under it from Death itself."

"If you saw the stone for the first time today," Daphne concluded, "That means you must have had the wand, too."

"Yes, "Dumbledore nodded. "For the past fifty years I have carried a wand that many would consider the legendary Elder Wand, won in the fight against Gellert Grindelwald. Until it was again taken from me by Voldemort at the Ministry."

"So it doesn't make you invincible?" Daphne asked.

"That's the only logical conclusion since it changed hands at least twice in a fight. Even after you disarmed me, I felt that the wand would no longer serve me as well as before. Therefore, I now think that the Hallows are only exceptionally powerful magical artifacts that were created at some point by very powerful wizards and that undoubtedly have special abilities but do not come from a personified Death, if there is such a thing at all, for which I have not yet found any evidence."

Harry and Daphne exchanged thoughts. They, on the other hand, knew all too well that there must be more to death than what was commonly believed. The living proof of this was just upstairs.

"Until you saw the stone today and succumbed to the temptation," said Daphne, tightening her grip on the stone. "That's why I will keep the stone. Unlike both of you, I have completely committed myself to life. I don't long for anyone in death, only hatred and despair await me there. I choose life."

Surprised, Harry turned his head to her, so that Daphne now saw her own determined face. She was afraid he might contradict her, but suddenly he seemed to smile, telling her in his mind, _"You just know me too well, my love."_

_"Of course I do," _replied Daphne. _"I'm your wife."_

Dumbledore just nodded absently before giving a final, loud sigh and rising from the table. "Then I will now bid my farewells," he said. "I still have to run a school as a side job ... Harry, I will get back to you very soon. And Daphne, you have no idea how much you have grown. And by that I do not mean physically. Sometimes the light is truly hidden behind the darkness…"

With these cryptic words, Dumbledore left the kitchen, leaving behind a couple who had experienced and learned a lot that day. They now were one step closer to defeating Voldemort. If only they knew how many steps they still had to take...

* * *

The next few days passed quite uneventfully. Dobby and Kreacher had started to decorate the house for Christmas, even if it was clear that one of the two house-elves was more enthusiastic about it than the other. Harry and Daphne, on the other hand, used every free minute in which they did not eat, sleep or take much-needed breathers to train, after all, they had to learn to fight together to survive.

But whenever Daphne was alone with her thoughts, they circled around the black stone that she had started to carry around her neck in a small pouch. More than once she found herself running her fingers over the stone through the fabric as if it had a magical attraction on her as well. And indeed, like a splinter that kept penetrating Daphne's mind, a bold idea formed in her; an idea that would change everything if it succeeded.

Even at that moment, when she was sitting in the library with Harry – him reading a book, her listening to an Italian opera – her thoughts were revolving around this one idea. Sometimes she could feel Harry's gaze on her – he must undoubtedly have felt that she was deep in thought – but so far he had not said anything. Lost in thought, she played with the stone around her neck, felt its magic, the crackle under her fingertips.

What would the stone really be capable of? Bringing the dead back to life was beyond all principles of magic, and she did not believe that the stone could be used to create Inferi. But what then? Harry's encounter with his mother in a world between life and death proved that, under certain circumstances, one could still communicate with the dead. Was that the stone's power? However, Daphne was still convinced that there would be no blessing in such magic. It would only intensify one's pain to see something that was nevertheless unattainable, beyond all borders. She would never expose Harry to such pain. He would see his parents again – but not yet.

But what if the stone were capable of other things? If it could bring echoes of dead souls into life, as the fairytale suggested as well, could it also make it possible to communicate with souls who had not yet died?

She would only find out if she tried.

"Harry," she called her partner.

"Yes?" replied Harry. "What is it? Shall I bring you something? Are you hungry or thirsty?"

Daphne smiled. Harry had become even more caring since she lost her sight, and she would not say no to some of Dobby's freshly baked biscuits, but this was more important than physical needs.

"Come here," she said. "I have an idea."

She heard Harry rise from his chair, walking over to her. In doing so, she knew, he had to go around the two motionless bodies of Valeydor and Valeydis, who were sitting on a carpet in the middle of the room, wrapped in an ancient stasis spell. Finally, Harry came to stand next to her chair, taking her hand, and immediately Daphne shared all her thoughts and deliberations with him.

_"That ... that might actually work_," Harry said after a few seconds.

"_Yes, it's worth a try, isn't it?_" replied Daphne. _"I've thought about it for the last few days –"_

_"Yes, I noticed."_

_"Anyway ... I can't explain it to myself, but somehow I just know that it will work, as if fate wanted us to find the stone, just as it wanted us to find the two below the Chamber."_

_I don't believe in fate," _Harry replied with some resentment. _"And if there is fate, they are quite a bitch. But yeah, I see what you mean…"_

"_I think we should try it right away, Harry_," Daphne said impatiently. Curious, once you had made a decision, you lost all previous reluctance.

_"Okay, okay," _laughed Harry, _"but you should call him over. Part of her soul is in him."_

Daphne nodded before calling out in her voice and soul, "Fawkes! Fawkes! We need you! Please come to us, Fawkes!"

It took a few seconds before the phoenix appeared above them with a loud bang in a cloud of smoke. Through Harry's eyes, Daphne saw Fawkes giving them a curious look; they had never called him this way before.

"Fawkes," Daphne addressed the flaming bird, "please don't get yourself too hopeful, but we have an idea how we might be able to communicate with you, or rather the real you."

Fawkes glanced at Valeydis, before giving a low caw and landing next to the two bodies, followed by another caw in their direction that Daphne could only interpret as approval.

Hand in hand, Harry and Daphne went to Fawkes, sitting down on the floor in front of him.

"I'm going to touch you now," Daphne said, her heart pounding with nervousness. "I … I don't know exactly what's going to happen … or if it's even possible. Just act as you think is right. But you must be ready to open up."

The phoenix nodded gently, and it seemed to Daphne as if a glimmer of hope had seized his golden eyes. Taking a deep breath, she placed her right hand on his warm plumage, while her left hand pulled the black stone from the pouch around her neck. Harry, meanwhile, sat down on the floor behind Daphne, causing her to see her own head of hair, and put a hand on her shoulder.

_"I'll help you with my strength if necessary,_" he told her.

Daphne did not reply, instead began to reach for the stone's magic for the first time. She felt it, ancient and filled with an eerie but powerful presence, felt the breath of death slide across her face from invisible gates, but she had no intention of passing through these gates. Daphne could also feel Fawkes' soft feathers under her fingers, the rise and fall of his body, but she was also not looking for his physical existence, but his soul, the soul of the demoness. So she plunged deeper into the stream of magic, and finally she saw it. She did not _see _it in the classical sense of the word – even if she had still had seeing eyes, she would not have been able to do so – but if she had to describe it in words, she would most likely refer to it as a long, golden string crumpled in the stream of magic.

Cautiously, Daphne reached out her mental feelers for the string, causing a warm feeling to spread inside her as if a small fire was blazing where her heart was, not painful but incredibly comforting. She realized that she could pull the string if she imagined it. Slowly, very slowly, she then pulled the golden string out until the crumpled tangle came apart, revealing a single, shiny tear.

Daphne kept pulling on the golden string, which she suspected was a manifestation of Fawkes' soul, until she suddenly felt the warm feeling inside her disappear, replaced by an icy cold. That had to be the stone, Daphne realized. She could feel it, a kind of black hole in the stream of magic, swallowing up all light and warmth, truly a portal to the underworld. However, she knew she had to connect the string to that very portal, desperately trusting that it was indeed made to bring souls into life instead of throwing them into damnation. Praying inwardly, she pulled the golden string one last time until the end hit the dark hole…

Panting, Daphne regained consciousness, immediately feeling Harry's concern as she watched her trembling body before his eyes.

_"All's well, all's well,"_ she gasped before following Harry's gaze. The flames in the fireplace and the numerous candles in the library were extinguished. Dark smoke billowed through the air, which had turned icy cold. And before them stood the slightly shimmering figure of a beautiful woman with long black hair and blood-red eyes, giving off a cold light. She was neither ghost nor flesh, and yet she looked much more alive than her half-dead body right next to her.

A smile fell on the demoness's lips. "Finally we meet, my little birds..."

* * *

**Next chapter: **General, Traitor, Queen

**Preview:**

_"Welcome, my little birds, to the Battle of Cannae."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a very long chapter, but I really wanted to show both the aftermath of the last chapter and the introduction to the final phase of the story. The next three chapters will be a little shorter again. I'm also making great strides on the rest of the story and am currently writing several chapters at once. However, the Christmas season and then New Year can lead to delays in the final fine-tuning and the publication of the chapters. So don't be surprised if a little more time will pass between updates. We are definitely nearing the end and I think for the moment that the story will be finished early next year. Until then, many greetings and thanks for all your support up to this point!


	35. General, Traitor, Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took a little longer than usual, but here is the next chapter. And otherwise I made good use of the last few weeks, too. Because by now the story is finished! The last chapters are now beta-read and then gradually published. So the story will soon come to an end :)
> 
> At this point, many thanks again to my great beta reader Verlor at fanfiction.net (id: 1113787), who this time has to deal with several chapter at once :D

**Chapter 35 - General, Traitor, Queen **

_..._

_The flames in the fireplace and the numerous candles in the library were extinguished. Dark smoke billowed through the air, which had turned icy cold. And before them stood the slightly shimmering figure of a beautiful woman with long black hair and blood-red eyes, giving off a cold light. She was neither ghost nor flesh, and yet she looked much more alive than her half-dead body right next to her. _

_A smile fell on the demoness's lips. "Finally we meet, my little birds..."_

* * *

With a pounding heart, Harry looked at the shimmering figure that had appeared over Fawkes' limp body. Daphne did it! Before them stood Valeydis, or at least a manifestation of her soul. So many times they had looked at her body since they found it deep under the Chamber of Secrets, together with the body of her late husband. They owed so much to her and the magic she had left them in her books, let alone what they owed to Fawkes. Without her, they would have died long ago. That they were now facing this ancient demoness ... that was just incredible.

"What is it? Haven't you got a tongue in your head?" Valeydis asked with a smile, her voice sounding like that of a normal woman, at least until one listened more closely. Almost imperceptible to the ear, her voice vibrated with a power that was not from this world. "I've never used this language before but I'm sure I'm doing it right."

At her words, Harry and Daphne's bodies jerked. "Valeydis," they marveled simultaneously. "It's you."

"Of course it is me," Valeydis replied with an even wider smile that made her white teeth flash like fangs. "And you are Harry and Daphne Potter, the first to discover my secret in more than a thousand years. Oh, how I longed to talk to you." Her gaze slid down to Fawkes' motionless body. "Or rather, Fawkes longed for it."

"Valeydis, I can't believe it," Daphne said haltingly, holding out her fingers, but she simply passed through the shimmering figure.

"You cannot touch me," said Valeydis. "In this physical world, we can only talk to one another. But there are other ways to teach you both."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

Sighing, Valeydis closed her eyes. "I have followed your lives since I first saw Daphne in Albus' office. I have seen your highs and lows. Your victories and defeats. You two are my greatest, my only hope since I lost Valeydor and Cera, but … you kept going astray."

"We didn't mean to," Daphne said with a trace of desperation. "It's just ... just something happened all the time. The tournament, Voldemort's return…"

"Yes, the world was cruel to you both," said Valeydis. "But how did you respond? You kept being pushed around. Oh yes, you became stronger, you even learned a little from my power… but are you truly powerful?"

Valeydis made a wide hand gesture as if she wanted to point to the whole world.

"You have allowed other people to control you, to limit you. You have allowed yourselves to be ruled by the magic, by your primitive instincts, instead of ruling them. And you paid dearly for it, didn't you?" Valeydis looked directly at them now, as if her blood-red eyes could see deep in their souls. "Oh, my little birds, you have longed for freedom so much, but are still slaves as I once was."

Harry could not deny that she was right. Sirius and Remus testified to that.

Her body trembling under his hand, Daphne then asked, her voice little more than a breath in the air, "What now?"

"Now," replied Valeydis, "you are going to start learning."

"Learning?" asked Harry puzzled.

"Yes, you will be my … students. Learn from my experience, my mistakes, and use that knowledge to become greater than I. That is all I ask of you, and that is all I desire right now. But unfortunately, my patience has suffered over the past millennium ... so we will get started straight away. Albus is not the only one able to show memories of long gone events, but unlike him, I do not need a stone bowl for that. And don't worry, you will be able to understand everything."

She leaned forward, her shimmering hands touching both of their bodies. To Harry, it felt like he had drunk a glass of icy water.

"We are going on a journey ... into my past."

Suddenly Harry was caught in a huge vortex. The library's outlines blurred, swallowed by a silver storm, only his hand still holding Daphne's. Never would he let go of her again, wherever the wind carried them.

With a violent jerk they hit a green surface. Groaning, Harry straightened up, realizing that they had appeared in a large, flat meadow, above them a clear blue sky and silhouettes of circling birds of prey.

"Harry, look," he heard Daphne's voice, immediately turning his head to face her. A warm feeling seized his heart when he saw her bright blue eyes, the blindfold hanging loosely around her neck, but as he followed her outstretched arm, he froze. An avalanche of steel and flesh marched towards them, accompanied by the clatter of armor and the thunderous rumble of thousands and thousands of feet, spears and swords flashing in the sunlight.

"Welcome, my little birds, to the Battle of Cannae," said Valeydis next to them, her face grim.

The word rang a bell in Harry, but he couldn't pinpoint it. As if Valeydis could sense his confusion, she continued, "We are going to witness one of the most famous battles this world has ever seen. For here at Cannae, the largest army the Roman Republic had risen until then collided with the forces of the great Carthaginian general Hannibal. See, in the distance the riders have already started fighting."

Harry and Daphne followed Valeydis' gaze, and indeed, far in the distance they could make out the dark outlines of soldiers on horseback clashing with full force. Now Harry grasped the scenery in its entirety for the first time. From one side the Roman troops were advancing towards them, on the other side he recognized the phalanx of another army, which had to be the soldiers of Hannibal.

"Why did you bring us here?" asked Daphne.

"Because I fought in this battle," Valeydis replied in an emotionless voice. "My master at the time was a general under one of the two Roman consuls. Back then, wizards exerted more influence on world affairs than they do in your time." She pointed to the Roman army, which was only a few meters away from them. "Can you see who I am?"

Harry looked at the legionnaires, most of them with grim expressions, but one figure stood out. A few steps in front of the closed battle line walked a black woman with a bald head, clad in a white tunic, a spring in her step as if she did not feel the weight of the two long and heavy swords in her hands. And if that hadn't betrayed her yet, the red eyes would have done it, sparkling like bleeding rubies, inhuman, hideous. Harry felt a shiver down his spine.

Mesmerized, they watched the demoness, who was not yet called Valeydis, walk past them without even looking at them. Harry was not surprised, after all, it was just a memory.

"Walk with her," said Valeydis. "Look at how she behaves."

Harry and Daphne did not need to be told twice. Hand in hand, they walked next to the black warrioress who licked her lips eagerly. Suddenly she howled like a pack of hungry wolves. And like a wolf she began to run, much faster than a mere human could have ever done, much too fast for Harry and Daphne, who nevertheless ran after her as fast as they could. Behind them they heard the triumphant cries of the Roman soldiers.

They could not see the faces of the Carthaginian troops, but Harry imagined that they had turned snow white, filled with fear of the demoness charging towards them. Arrows flew towards her but crumbled to ashes in midair just before reaching the demoness's body.

Eventually, the warrioress hit the enemy lines, swinging the huge swords. Even from their distance, Harry and Daphne saw how with each stroke several human bodies were tossed through the air as if they were nothing more than leaves in the wind. Hearing the demoness' shrill laughter and the death screams of the Carthaginian soldiers, they ran even faster so as not to miss anything.

And then they reached the fight if one could even call it that at all. It was a massacre, a merciless festival of blood. With each blow, the demoness smashed dozens of bodies, blood and bowels covering the ground. Laughing, the demoness licked the blood of the fallen from her lips as if it were the most delicious drink on earth. The sight was as abhorrent as it was fascinating.

Suddenly Harry caught his breath as the arriving Roman soldiers simply ran through him, pushing into the gap the demoness had torn in her bloodlust. Daphne's hand tightened around his.

"It's a strange feeling seeing me like this," Valeydis' voice came next to them, her gaze fixed on her former self, who was covered in blood. "It's been so long." She jerked her head to one side. "Be careful of the surroundings," she said in a commanding tone. "There are other players on the field."

Harry and Daphne looked over the battle, which was now utter chaos. There was fighting all around them. People killed, people died. Swords clashed, spears bounced off shields, armor was pierced. Blood seeped into the grass. And above everything came the demoness's cackling laughter.

Harry had no idea how much time passed while they watched the battle go on. By now he had even gotten used to the fact that people kept walking through him. However, he was glad that he could not smell anything in the memory, after all it must stink like hell by now. Strange, in his own fights that had never bothered him.

"What do you notice?" asked Valeydis next to them.

Harry and Daphne exchanged a look before Daphne said in a thoughtful voice, "The Carthaginians are falling back." She gestured towards the Carthaginian soldiers, who were indeed losing ground. "The Romans win."

"Yes, it looks like that, doesn't it?" Valeydis replied. "What you cannot see from here is that Hannibal's riders won the battle of the cavalry. But watch out for the flanks of the fighting infantry. If you try, you can see it."

Harry narrowed his eyes. It was hard to see from the center of the battle, but it felt like the Roman soldiers were moving closer and closer together, having less and less space to swing their weapons.

Daphne's eyes widened. "They're being encircled," she called, holding out her arm. "There! The flanks of the Carthaginians are advancing and encircling the Roman army."

"Very good, my student," Valeydis nodded. "I only found out about it in a later life from the writings of historians. Indeed, the Romans fell blindly into Hannibal's trap as they pushed deep into enemy lines behind me. He used my bloodlust against my allies, against my own master. In a moment the encirclement is complete and the victorious cavalry will deal the death blow to the Romans. We're nearly there."

Indeed, screams of panic echoed across the battlefield as the Romans gradually realized they were surrounded. They were huddled together further and further before they finally stood so close together that they could no longer move. What followed was a massacre. Defenseless, the legionaries were struck down by the Carthaginian soldiers. Only the demoness did not seem to notice anything. Laughing, she continued to rage among her enemies.

Suddenly, however, the demon froze, and it was as if time itself had come to a halt, only red sparkling drops of blood falling from her blades onto the corpse-covered ground. Slowly, very slowly, an eerie smile settled on her features as her body began to fade. After a few seconds she was completely gone, and darkness fell around Harry.

The next moment he found himself back in the library, his heart pounding in his chest as if he had just run a marathon. In front of him, Daphne gasped, her blindfold on her face again.

"What do you think happened?" Valeydis asked, her shimmering body looming over them.

It took Harry and Daphne a few moments before they calmed down somewhat. Finally, it was Daphne who spoke so quickly that her words were almost incomprehensible, "Your master died, right? That's why you vanished. That's why the memory ended so abruptly."

Valeydis nodded. "Yes, that's what happened. At least at first glance. But why do you think I showed you this memory? What is the lesson you should learn?"

Harry pondered. He and Daphne were not slaves to an external master, at least not like Valeydis. And they had never fought in a battle like that before. So what should they learn from what they have seen? Then he suddenly recognized the terrifying resemblance.

"We were like you," he shouted. "When we fought. I ... I still remember how at some point I didn't even notice my surroundings. The only thing that mattered was killing the next enemy."

"And we paid dearly for it," Daphne added, squeezing Harry's hand. Harry felt the familiar pain in his heart.

"Yes, you were like me," said Valeydis. "The Melody of Death is so captivating, isn't it? It's so easy to forget everything else around you in the frenzy of battle. And then you even had a try at my power, a power that was never meant for children like you, who taught themselves unguided from ancient scriptures. That was the fuel to your fire ... In my rage I too forgot everything around me. Here it only cost my master and eighty thousand Roman soldiers their lives, but what if it were someone who meant something to me? Like your Remus, or before your Sirius…"

The air in the cold room seemed to get even colder when Harry thought of their dead faces again. It hurt, it hurt so much, but how much more would it hurt if it were Daphne, dying from his thoughtlessness? He felt that Daphne was plagued by the same thoughts. At the same moment they both tightened their grip on the other's hand.

"There is another similarity," said Daphne after a few moments of silence. "The three of us have all been used by our enemies."

"Oh, yes," said Valeydis with a nod. "In my case I was fine with it, after all, Hannibal's genius freed me from my servitude, but in your case… you walked right into the trap of your dark lord. As a result, he had you exactly where he wanted you. Without Albus and Fawkes, you would be dead by now ... Never forget, you are not the only players in the game. Otherwise you will just be other players' pawns."

"Can you help us?" Harry asked. "We'll definitely have a lot more battles to fight. I… I don't want to repeat my mistakes." He wouldn't lose any more friends, no more people who were important to him.

"I will try," said Valeydis. "You have an advantage over me. You are already able to love, I, on the other hand, had to learn it first, with all the pain that comes with that…" Her gaze seemed to be far into the distance before she shook her head in a daze. "But much will depend on you," she continued. "You still have a long way to go, but please tread it. War ... is a hunger. And there are spirits in the world whose hunger is never satisfied. Don't become such spirits, be better than I was…"

"When do we start?" Daphne asked, and Harry could sense her impatience.

"Soon, my little bird, soon," said Valeydis with a slight smile. "But first I have to show you one more memory..."

Once again they were seized by the silver storm that carried them far into the past. By now, Harry and Daphne were better prepared, landing much more gently on the ground, which this time was not grass, but sandy earth. As soon as they landed, Daphne ripped off her blindfold to see with her own eyes.

In the meantime, Harry had started to look around. They seemed to be in a ravine, its stone walls jutting up to the left and right of them. Several people scurried around them, dressed in linen and ancient armor, with long spears, short swords, and round shields. Apparently they were near an army again, which did not surprise Harry any longer. Wherever the demoness who would later become Valeydis appeared, bloodshed would follow. But where was she?

"There I am," said Valeydis next to them, pointing to a massive figure, the likes of which Harry had only seen on film posters in his childhood. It was a muscular man with long, tousled hair and an unkempt beard, wearing nothing but a bearskin around his waist and carrying a huge club over his shoulder that must have weighed more than Daphne. The man was truly the polar opposite of the pale, yet beautiful Valeydis, but the red eyes that sparkled in both the barbarian's and their teacher's face were unmistakable.

"You look so surprised," Valeydis commented with a chuckle. "Did you think I had only taken the form of women? No, genders were never important to us demons, that is a concept of earthly life. Who knows, maybe everything would have turned out differently if I had appeared to Valeydor in this form ... What are you waiting for, follow and observe!"

Harry and Daphne started moving, following the imposing figure through the camp. The other soldiers quickly averted their eyes as soon as they saw the warrior as if they were afraid of him.

"Valeydis, where are we?" asked Daphne. "The armor of the soldiers suggests ancient Greece."

"Well spotted," replied Valeydis. "We are in the year 480 BC, more than two hundred and fifty years before the Battle of Cannae, at the beginning of the so-called Second Persian War. We are here at Thermopylae, a bottleneck between the sea and the mountains in ancient Greece. An army of a Greek alliance is camped here under the leadership of the Spartan king Leonidas, to hold ground against the overpowering advancing Persian army. And that same Leonidas was my master at the time. You will see him in a moment." She spoke the last part with disgust.

Curiously, they followed the warrior until they finally reached a pavilion made of purple cloth. Under the pavilion, bedded on soft pillows, lay one of the fattest men Harry had ever seen – and that meant a lot, after all, he had grown up with Vernon Dursley. The man was covered over and over in greasy gravy from a chicken leg that he held in his pudgy fingers, which had several golden rings on them. Several slaves fanned the man to cool his sweaty body.

"Tyr, there you are," grunted the fat man when he saw the warrior. "Come here, I have orders for you."

"That was your master?" Harry marveled.

Valeydis just nodded silently.

"_This _is Leonidas?" Daphne asked incredulously. "But ... I always thought he was a legendary warrior king."

"History is made up of stories," said Valeydis. "Just look at the stories that are being told about you two, what the world thinks of you. Do you feel like they know the truth?"

Harry and Daphne glanced at each other, thinking of all the lies and inflammatory articles in the newspapers, all the slander and rumors. No, their truth was not written in ink.

They looked back at the warrior who had approached the king without saying a word.

"The Persians are advancing," said Leonidas, licking the gravy from his fingers. "You, Tyr, will stop them. Now go."

Still the warrior remained silent, only nodding his head imperceptibly before walking further down the gorge, tightening his grip on the club.

"So I defended the bottleneck against superior hostile forces, while my master lazed around," said Valeydis. "My opinion of you humans had reached its lowest point back then ... I think we should turn the clock a little further ahead, unless you want to see slaughter for days."

Even before Harry or Daphne could reply, the world suddenly began to turn around them, everything blurring in a vortex of color and light. The next moment they were in the middle of a battle.

There was fighting all around them. Right in front of Harry, a man's head was cut off, causing blood to splash in all directions. Harry would have been hit by it too, had he not been a disembodied figure. Thus, the blood just flew through him, which was not exactly pleasant for him either.

Only a few meters away they saw the warrior's raging figure who seemed to have lost his club. Instead, he was surrounded by streaks of black fog that Harry and Daphne found all too familiar. The black mist shot forward like tentacle arms, hitting enemy soldiers, who then crumbled to ashes with terrible cries of pain. Suddenly, several arrows cut the air. Most of them ricocheted off an invisible shield around the warrior, but one hit him in the shoulder, causing him to cry out angrily, and with a quick movement of his enormous hand, everyone within fifty yards of him collapsed. It was a spell Harry and Daphne had not yet mastered.

"Demons could not be killed by conventional means," said Valeydis next to them, "but that still hurt ... Well, this battle is about to end. I'm not sure what happened exactly, as historiography retrospectively glorified the events, but if I had to guess, I would say Leonidas could not escape in time before the enemy lines closed around him. Or his litter-bearers abandoned him to save themselves. In any case, he died … now!"

Once again they saw the demon freeze and shortly disappear, this time laughing with all his heart as if it were the most beautiful day on earth, or maybe because he was surrounded by corpses as far as the eye could see. Thus, the memory came to an end and darkness fell around them.

When they regained consciousness this time, Harry felt a lot less exhausted, just a little tired. Apparently practice really made perfect, he thought with a smile, even when observing the memories of an ancient demon.

"What do you think I wanted to show you with this memory?" Valeydis asked calmly, her gaze fixed on Valeydor's dead body. "Do you know how the battle ended?"

"The Greeks were betrayed, if I remember correctly," Daphne said. After sensing Harry's confused thoughts, she added, "History of Magic would be an exciting subject if Binns didn't just talk about goblin rebellions all the time. But there are more interesting topics in the books."

Harry had to agree with her. If History of Magic had been as exciting as what they've just seen, he might even have studied for the exams.

"Yes, the Greeks were betrayed," said Valeydis. "By one of their own, a man named Ephialtes. He led the Persians over a mountain path, straight behind the Greeks. Not even I could fight on two fronts at the same time. And so the great King Leonidas died." Again, she had spoken the last part with disgust.

"And we should also beware of treason?" Harry asked.

Valeydis nodded. "Yes, do not trust anyone but yourselves, especially when your life depends on it. Don't even trust me, because I too would betray you in a heartbeat if I could only see my husband and daughter again." Her body began to tremble. "Valeydor's naive trust cost him his life, and the life of our innocent little Cera..." Her voice failed.

"I'm sorry," said Harry sincerely, "We will –"

"The worst thing is not that they died," Valeydis continued as if she could not hear Harry at all, "but that I couldn't join them. Death is just the next step in all being. I myself want nothing more than to die…"

Harry looked at Daphne, her body staring into the void. For them, death was not the next step; before that, they wanted a chance to live.

Daphne squeezed his hand. _"We will, my darling, we will._" Then a mischievous smile fell on her lips._ "Now can you please stop staring at me? I'd like to see what else happens."_

Harry gave a short laugh but fell silent as soon as he looked back at Valeydis' sad face. Eventually, Valeydis straightened her shoulders.

"Many humans fear death," she said, "such as your current dark lord. But true greatness is shown by accepting death as part of all existence. One person showed me that, my first master that I have ever respected…"

As soon as Valeydis had spoken, the silver storm descended upon them again, transporting them into yet another memory.

This time they appeared in a great hall like Harry had never seen before. Marble pillars surrounded them, as well as silk curtains, gold decorations, and painted walls, while bright sunlight fell through windows under the ceiling. They must be in a palace or temple. And this time it was not difficult to find Valeydis' former self, for there was only one person in the room, a tall woman with bronze skin and a long, golden shimmering dress, her eyes bathed in the distinctive red. And in her hand the woman held a long wooden spear.

"You have been here before," said Valeydis, "at least in this town. That is Alexandria in the year 30 BC, almost two hundred years after the battle of Cannae and more than four hundred years after the battle against the Persians. It's one of my last memories before I met Valeydor. My master will be here soon."

She pointed to a passage covered with a red curtain, which was pushed aside shortly afterwards. Stepping through was a woman Harry could only call beautiful, albeit in a very different way than Valeydis or Daphne. The woman was wrapped in a tight, blue robe, her feet bare except for two gold chains around her ankles. She wore an even, black wig on her head and her face was made up with bright green and blue paint. Most striking was her gaze, which was marked by a deep determination, as if nothing in the world could shake her.

What made Harry freeze in surprise, though, was the gold diadem the woman wore on her head. It was the same diadem that Harry had bought from a jewelry dealer in Alexandria last year and given to Daphne before the Yule Ball. Daphne recognized the diadem as well if he correctly interpreted her expression and emotions.

"I think she is the most famous of my masters," said Valeydis. "Cleopatra, the last queen of Egypt."

Cleopatra?!

Harry and Daphne exchanged a surprised look before they both started smiling. Then he had actually been right when musing that the diadem might once have been worn by Cleopatra herself. He'd made a good bargain.

"Echidna," said Cleopatra in a solemn voice, "the time of your last service has come."

The demoness, Echidna, inclined her head slightly. "What are your orders, Master?"

"They will storm the palace," said Cleopatra. "You just have to hold them back a little more, then you will be free." Meanwhile, Cleopatra had stepped right in front of the demoness when she suddenly inclined her head as well. "And, Echidna ... thank you."

Echidna stood motionless. "Why are you thanking me, Master?" she asked. "Nobody has ever thanked me before."

"Only because of you I didn't die years ago," replied Cleopatra. "It was only because of you that I had the chance to live my life."

"But why don't you keep fighting? I could kill many more enemies…"

"And why should I? What good would it do?" Cleopatra stretched out her arms, pointing to the open windows from which screams could be heard. "Their advantage is too great. Continuing the fight would only bring more suffering to my people. No, I have lost, and I'm not going to drag the inevitable any further. And I have been ready to die since I lost Marcus. In the afterlife, I will at least see him again, but nothing holds me to life anymore. You see ... I will welcome death with open arms. So, goodbye, my friend."

"Goodbye, Master."

With a final nod, Cleopatra turned around, leaving the magnificent hall, her walk light, as if she had shifted off a great burden.

The next moment a door was slammed open and several armed Roman legionaries rushed inside. Eagerly, Echidna licked her lips, lifting her spear, ready to strike.

"That's enough," said Valeydis' voice before everything went dark around them and they reappeared in the library.

Harry did not know how much time had passed since Valeydis had first appeared before them, but he was feeling tired and drained by now, and his stomach was already stirring with hunger. The day must have been nearing its end.

He was sitting on the floor next to Daphne, her head on his shoulder, when Valeydis spoke up again. "That was mostly a memory for myself," she said softly before her red eyes fixed on both of them. "But don't forget. Don't be afraid of death, it's just the next step…"

Silence falling in the room, Harry recalled the memories they had seen, noticing one thing in all three memories that he could not fully explain.

"Valeydis," he said, "in all these memories and also in the ones Fawkes showed us, you always fought against humans. Did you never have to fight other demons who had to serve your enemies?"

Valeydis shook her head. "No. There have been so few of us since the Great Trial that I have never met another. I only felt their deaths until at some point I was the only one left."

Great Trial?

The word made Harry think of the ancient text he and Daphne had found in Alexandria, which originally came from a temple in the city of Uruk. According to this, the demons had once been the Children of Death until they failed his test and were condemned for it. The text also mentioned Insignia of Trial, which have been stolen and lost to time…

Harry was about to open his mouth, but Daphne beat him. "The Great Trial?" she asked. "As in the Insignia of Trial?"

At her words, Valeydis sat up suddenly, her red eyes glowing with anger as if they were about to burst into flames. "Those are just a man-made stupid legend," she hissed. "There are no Insignia. What? Did you expect a big surprise? Expect me to reveal a secret that would change everything and shatter you to your core? Then I have to disappoint you. There is no great revelation, no great secret. There were only us and our failure. We fell from grace and were punished for it. Nothing else."

Thoughtfully, Harry looked at the demoness. Somehow he felt like she was not telling them everything. And why had she been so angry at Daphne's question?

_"Yes," _Daphne told him in her mind. _"I also feel like she's hiding something from us..."_

_"But she doesn't want to talk about it," _Harry replied. _"I don't think we can get more out of her."_

"Don't think I do not notice you communicating with each other," Valeydis' voice cut the cold air. "It was only through Valeydor and me that you came up with the idea of binding your souls in the first place."

"And we are very grateful for that," Harry said carefully, not wanting to anger her even further.

"And what shall I do with your gratitude?" Valeydis asked coldly. "What I ask of you is that you show me your resolve, that you finally follow up your words with deeds. I will support you as best I can. I will try to teach you how to unleash the full power of my magic and above all how to control it instead of being controlled by it. For first we must defeat your current dark lord before we can continue looking for ways to reunite me with my family. And to defeat him, you must learn to defeat me. But be warned, I won't be a merciful teacher."

At her words, Harry had noticed something again. "Valeydis," he said, "this is the second time you spoke of _our current dark lord_. What do you mean by that?"

"Do you think your Lord Voldemort is the first self-proclaimed dark lord in history?" Valeydis replied. "Or the most powerful? Or the evilest? No, your current dark lord is in no way worse or more important than any other dark lord who has existed before or will exist in the future. The only thing that distinguishes him from these is that he lives at the same time as you. But that does not make your age the most epic, most important age to end all ages. If Voldemort wins, the world would be shrouded in darkness for a few decades, maybe even centuries, but ultimately the light would return. And if you win, it will not automatically mean that the darkness is forever defeated. Don't start thinking this war – your war – is more important than any other war just because you're in it."

She took a deep breath, even though Harry did not think she needed air to breathe.

"All this is of interest to me only because you are my best, my first chance in a thousand years to see my husband and daughter again. And because of my revenge on Salazar Slytherin and everyone who wants to carry on his legacy…"

Harry straightened up, gazing curiously at Valeydis, before finally asking, "Is that why you … why Fawkes is with Dumbledore?"

* * *

In a good mood, Dumbledore entered 12 Grimmauld Place. Not only had he had a lovely dinner in the Great Hall – the house-elves just knew how he liked his rump steak – he was also pretty sure he had found the whereabouts of another of Voldemort's Horcruxes. That was also the reason why he wanted to visit Harry and Daphne, the only permanent residents of the headquarters, at such a late hour. Perhaps they could already leave tonight to take another step in the final defeat of Voldemort.

In the entrance hall, Dumbledore was greeted by Kreacher. "Mr. Dumbledore," he said with emphatic politeness, undoubtedly Daphne's influence on the house-elf, even if Dumbledore knew that Kreacher did not like him. "What can I do for you?"

"Good evening, Kreacher," Dumbledore replied friendly. "I just want to speak to Harry and Daphne. Where can I find them?"

"Masters have been in the library all day," said Kreacher, before abruptly turning around and disappearing, undoubtedly to carry out some important task.

With an amused smile, Dumbledore went up the stairs to the next floor. It was not uncommon to find them in the Blacks' library. They seemed to spend every free minute there, which Dumbledore explained to himself, besides their thirst for knowledge – the two were among the most eager students he had ever seen, at least if they were interested in a subject – mainly by the fact that nobody but them could enter the room, except maybe Fawkes. His friend had gone away this morning and not reappeared since. For reasons that were not entirely clear to him, he visited them very often, even now he was probably with them.

Dumbledore was just in the middle of the stairs when all of his hair suddenly stood on end. An icy cold feeling spread inside him as his nose started twitching like crazy.

Magic of the darkest kind, that was the only explanation for his spontaneous feeling; Magic like he had never seen before. And then he felt something else ... the presence of an ancient, dark life form, a black hole in the fabric of magic ... and the feeling of death wrapping around his heart like a hand of ice.

And it all came from the library!

Panicked, Dumbledore ran as fast as his old legs could carry him. Harry and Daphne were in the library! He had to save the children!

Within seconds he reached the heavy wooden door of the library. He wanted to tear it open, but the protections prevented him from even touching the wood. But Albus Dumbledore had been named the first Grand Sorcerer in over three hundred years for a reason! He would break through that door, even without the Elder Wand!

With a desperate cry, Dumbledore struck his wand against the enchanted wood, feeling the magic flow through his body, feeling how it was preparing to break out of him. It was brutal magical force that he used, but he had no choice. Every second counted.

And he was successful. With a loud bang the wooden door flew off its hinges, the protective spells had been broken. Immediately Dumbledore stormed in ... and froze at the sight that met him.

In the middle of the room sat Harry and Daphne, their heads turned to him, their faces full of surprise. Beside them sat two other human bodies, hugging each other tightly, but they did not move, and before them lay Fawkes, his body limp. But what shocked Dumbledore the most was the shimmering figure of a pale woman in green robes, with black hair and unnatural red eyes, a smile on her lips.

"Albus, my friend, finally we meet..."

* * *

**Next Chapter: **The Demoness and the Warlock

**Preview:**

_The shimmering figure knelt in front of him, her blood-red eyes glowing warmly. "Albus, I'm going to tell you a story, a story of pain, suffering, and death ... but most of all it's a story of love..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe a bit of an unusual chapter, but I definitely had a lot of fun with it. I hope you found the historical references at least a little interesting. In any case, I find history incredibly exciting and therefore hope I was able to explain the historical events in a reasonably understandable way, even if one is not very familiar with history. The Battle of Cannae is one of the most famous encirclement battles in history, in which Hannibal inflicted a terrible defeat on the Romans. Of course, there are legends about the battle of Thermopylae. It was also dealt with in the film "300", even if the real numbers were probably different than in the film. And Cleopatra is also an exciting figure in world history; her presentation here is only my interpretation in the context of my story. Her lover mentioned in this chapter is Marcus Antonius (Mark Antony). In any case, the descriptions in this chapter are not an accurate description of historical events. So don't write it in your history exams ;)
> 
> Until the next chapter!


	36. The Demoness and the Warlock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to my great beta reader Verlor at fanfiction.net (id:1113787)!

**Chapter 36 - The Demoness and the Warlock **

_..._

_With a loud bang the wooden door flew off its hinges, the protective spells had been broken. Immediately Dumbledore stormed in ... and froze at the sight that met him._

_In the middle of the room sat Harry and Daphne, their heads turned to him, their faces full of surprise. Beside them sat two other human bodies, hugging each other tightly, but they did not move, and before them lay Fawkes, his body limp. But what shocked Dumbledore the most was the shimmering figure of a pale woman in green robes, with black hair and unnatural red eyes, a smile on her lips._

_"Albus, my friend, finally we meet..."_

* * *

"Who are you ?!" shouted Dumbledore, his wand raised, ready to fight. "What's happening here?"

"Now, now, Albus, is that how you greet an old friend?"

Before Dumbledore could respond, Harry suddenly jumped up, placing himself in front of the malevolent apparition, his hands raised in a pacifying manner. "Professor, please calm down," he said urgently. "It's not what it looks like."

"What did you do to Fawkes?" Dumbledore yelled fearfully, his hand trembling violently like it hadn't in many years. "What –"

"He's alive," Harry said. "Nothing bad happened to him! I swear it to you!"

"W-Why is he lying on the floor then?! And who is _that_?" He stepped past Harry, pointing his wand at the woman, who was still smiling at him amusedly.

"That's –"

"I'm Fawkes," the woman said. "Or rather, Fawkes is a part of me."

What was she talking about? That was nonsense!

"You're lying!" yelled Dumbledore. "You –"

"Oh, I'm speaking the truth, and I can prove it to you. Tell me, do you remember where you first met Fawkes? It was in the Andes by the Rock of a Thousand Tears, shortly after you defeated Gellert."

Dumbledore froze. How did she know? He had never told anyone about it…

"Your tears covered the stone that day too … and do you remember the next time you met Fawkes? It was shortly after you first heard the name Lord Voldemort. Fawkes offered you his help in the upcoming fight that day. Help became friendship … and the fight is still going on."

Suddenly Dumbledore felt dizzy, his legs giving out under him. Instantly, Harry and Daphne were by his side to support him, conjuring a chair into which he collapsed in a daze. The upholstery was warmed up ... the two were truly extraordinary wizards...

"Professor, are you okay?" their voices reached him as if from far away.

Dumbledore had to blink several times before he could again see their worried faces above him, behind that the mysterious figure ... who might be Fawkes. And the two motionless, entwined bodies, one of which, on closer inspection, looked exactly like the shimmering woman with the dark aura.

The thoughts were racing in his head. He had to approach all that rationally, not let his feelings cloud his judgement. That had always been his great strength, damn it.

It was obvious that Harry and Daphne were only concerned about him and not about Fawkes. And the woman knew things that no one but himself and Fawkes could know...

Taking a deep breath, he glanced over the small assembly. "It looks", he spoke in the calmest voice he could, drowning out the wild pounding of his heart, "that I am missing critical information." A state that he did not like to be in at all. "Please ... explain."

The shimmering figure knelt in front of him, her blood-red eyes glowing warmly. "Albus, I'm going to tell you a story, a story of pain, suffering, and death ... but most of all it's a story of love..."

If Dumbledore had previously thought his head was spinning, it was nothing compared to the sensations that shook him over the next few hours. Little by little he learned the whole moving, tragic, and most of all, unimaginable truth.

So Fawkes was born from the tear of an ancient demoness? A demoness who was married to Salazar Slytherin's son and had become partially human through a soul bond with him? And Harry and Daphne helped her save her soul from vanishing so that she could see her husband and daughter again in death? And besides, they had learned powerful dark magic from Fawkes ... no, Valeydis?

All of this was just astounding. In just one evening, his entire life had changed; everything he had thought he knew until then, believed to be true ... gone with a simple story.

"I hope," said Valeydis at last, "that we can still be friends. I've enjoyed your company for the past few decades, Albus. And we still have a common enemy…"

Slowly Dumbledore raised his head, seeing that Harry and Daphne had sat down on the floor together, arms around each other, while Valeydis looked at him in anticipation.

Dumbledore swallowed. Did he even have a choice?

"Of course," he replied hesitantly. "All of this here," he waved his hand, "I would never have thought it possible, but ... I will try to understand it. Fawkes, he is my friend, so … I will try to be Valeydis' friend as well…"

At his words, a warm smile spread across Valeydis' features. "Thank you, Albus," she said, "you are –"

Suddenly her form began to flicker, and the next moment she was gone. At the same time, a violent jolt went through Fawkes' body. With a scream, the phoenix opened his golden eyes while Daphne began to gasp violently, causing Harry to immediately lean over to her, his face filled with worry, while he spoke with her through their bond.

Dumbledore, too, jumped up in horror, hurrying to her side. "What's wrong?" he said. "Is –"

Slowly Daphne straightened up, still panting hard, her hand on her chest, but shaking her head. "No ... don't ... worry ..." she pressed out between her breaths. "It's just ... I couldn't hold her soul here anymore ... was too strenuous."

Dumbledore's eyes slid to her left hand, which was still clutching the black stone they had found in the Gaunt shack. The fabled Resurrection Stone ... Daphne had used it against its intended purpose; instead of echoes of dead people, she had used it to summon the soul of a damned woman. It was remarkable that she had persevered in this for so long.

Suddenly a wonderful, comforting melody rang out, which could not be heard by anyone's ears, only by their hearts. The reawakened Fawkes had swung himself into the air, where he was now circling and singing above their heads. The Music of the Phoenixes – Dumbledore had never seen magic more sublime. In it all the good, all the beautiful in this world came together, the epitome of the hope that drove him every day.

With one last tone, Fawkes landed on Daphne's shoulder, where he rubbed his head against her cheek for a moment. As if in a trance, Dumbledore reached out to touch the red and gold plumage of the phoenix but stopped mid-movement. Fawkes, however, turned his head to him, a magical glimmer in his golden eyes that looked almost like a smile, before rising back into the air with another flap of his wings. There was a loud, fiery bang, and he was gone, smoke filling the air.

To Dumbledore it felt like he had awakened from a deep dream. Dazed, he shook his head before noticing the equally dreamy glances of the two children in front of him. "You've been keeping quite a secret from me," he said with a small smile. "Harry and Daphne Potter, you never cease to surprise me."

Harry returned his gaze. "It was necessary," he said. "And it's still necessary. Nobody can know."

"My lips are sealed," replied Dumbledore, slowly straightening up, feeling like he had aged several years in the last few hours.

All of a sudden, there were loud stomach growls from Harry and Daphne, making Dumbledore laugh out loud.

"I think we have to eat something," Harry muttered with an apologetic look, glancing at the clock on the wall. "It's almost midnight. We haven't eaten since breakfast."

"Do so then," Dumbledore said, amused, his eyes sliding to the door, which was still hanging crookedly on its hinges. "Dobby and Kreacher will certainly be relieved to see you too. I am afraid I was a little reckless in trying to get in here."

"Yeah, I could use some of Dobby's chocolate pudding," Daphne said softly, making Harry chuckle. "But Professor," she then turned to Dumbledore, "why did you want to see us in the first place?"

* * *

Soaked and shaking all over, Harry and Daphne dragged the still mumbling Dumbledore out of the icy water onto the next boulder, exiting the cave Dumbledore had identified as the hiding place of one of Voldemort's Horcruxes. And indeed, in one of his coat pockets, Harry felt the weight of the locket they had found in the middle of the lake. Dumbledore, however, had had to drink an unfamiliar potion, which made him relive his worst memories, at least that was what Harry concluded from his incoherent, pleading stammer.

On the way back across the lake, their little boat had been attacked by hordes of Inferi who were finally destroyed by Harry and Daphne and their demonic magic, but that had cost them much of their strength.

_"Harry," _Daphne called in her mind. _"You have to get us out of here before we freeze our asses off."_

Her words might've sounded like a joke, but Harry could indeed think of better places to have a sudden fit of magical exhaustion than a boulder in stormy seas during winter, especially when their clothes were soaked with icy water. Gathering all his remaining mental strength, he focused on his target, and with his hands around Daphne's and Dumbledore's upper arms, he enveloped himself in the familiar but this time exceptionally painful stream of magic which carried them far away. Then the smell of salt disappeared, and they found themselves on the worn steps of Grimmauld Place. Everything was quiet around them, the darkness only lit by a few streetlights and the illuminated windows of the houses.

Harry did not hesitate for a second and immediately yanked the door open, dragging Dumbledore over the threshold.

"Dobby, Kreacher," Daphne called loudly as the door slammed behind them. "We need your help!"

Instantly there was a double loud bang and the two house-elves appeared right in front of them, their tennis-ball-like eyes wide in horror as they saw what was happening.

"Lay him down," Harry ordered quickly. "And examine him. He drank some kind of potion we don't know. If necessary, we'll have to take him to Hogwarts."

"Don't worry," Dobby said, letting Dumbledore's now unconscious body float with a snap of his fingers. "Dobby and Kreacher will take care of him."

"Exactly," confirmed Kreacher with a wild nod. "The Black family has many poisons and antidotes." Suddenly he froze. "But Masters!" he cried in panic. "You're freezing." Now he jumped forward, touching both of their bodies with his bony fingers. Harry felt himself being wrapped by a cozy warmth as if he had spent the whole day in front of a blazing fireplace with a mug of hot chocolate instead of swimming through icy water and fending off walking corpses.

"Thank you, Kreacher," Daphne said with a pleased sigh. "We needed that. And now…" Another sigh. "Now please see if Dobby needs help."

With one final reverent nod, Kreacher turned around, hurrying up the stairs behind Dobby and Dumbledore's floating body.

_"What did Dumbledore say?" _Harry asked with a smile. _"Sometimes the light is hidden behind the darkness."_

_"Yes, yes, you two poets," _Daphne replied with an imaginary roll of her eyes. _"I, on the other hand, have more physical needs. I'm hungry!"_

"_That doesn't surprise me,"_ Harry said, grinning. _"But please no meat. The smell of the burnt Inferi spoiled my taste for a long time, I'm afraid."_

_"Pff, you wimp."_

Laughing, Harry and Daphne walked to the kitchen. Dobby had certainly hidden Christmas biscuits somewhere…

When half an hour later they stepped into the bedroom on the first floor, their hunger sated and traces of chocolate on their lips, they were greeted by a curious sight. On the bed, Dumbledore lay in the same clothes as before, only now dry, and his boots were exchanged for plush slippers. On his stomach, which lifted and lowered slightly in his sleep, Fawkes was curled up, eyes closed, presumably asleep too. And on two armchairs by the window were Dobby and Kreacher, snoring loudly.

_"Looks like everything's alright_," Harry said, suppressing a yawn.

"_We can go to sleep too," _said Daphne tenderly, _"but first we should take care of the Horcrux. We've completely forgotten that."_

Daphne was right, Harry thought. Somehow he had not thought of the locket in his pocket anymore ... Carefully, he took out the piece of jewelry, its metal sparkling in the light of the candles. Somehow he had felt a stronger magical aura emanating from the diary and the ring. Granted, it was not cursed, unlike the ring, but still…

His fingers slid over the locket, which could be opened.

_"We shouldn't do that, I think," _Daphne said. _"Who knows what else he's done with it. Just put basilisk venom on it and be done."_

Harry agreed. Better safe than sorry. _"The vial should still be with Dumbledore_," he said, walking to the bed with Daphne by his side.

He was about to stretch out his hand to the sleeping wizard to feel in which of his innumerable pockets he kept the vial, when suddenly Kreacher jumped up from his chair, his eyes wide open.

"Where did Master get that from?" he yelled, lunging at Harry and causing him to fall to the floor. "Where from?"

There was a loud bang and Kreacher was thrown against the nearest wall. Harry looked up, seeing both Daphne and Dobby standing over him, her with her wand raised and the elf with his arm outstretched.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," he said quickly. Then he got up, taking Daphne's hand in his so that she could see again.

"Dobby always knew that Kreacher was a bloody –"

"No, Dobby," Harry interrupted him. "Don't say that." He did not know what exactly had happened, but Kreacher's gaze had been very different from when he had pounced on him after destroying his old mistress' portrait. This time it was more frightened than angry and hateful.

_"Let's ask him_," Daphne said, pointing to the groaning Kreacher, who had slipped along the wall to the floor.

Hand in hand, Harry and Daphne walked up to him, wands raised threateningly in case they were wrong and Kreacher tried to attack them.

"Kreacher," Harry said in his commanding tone, which he did not like to use normally. "What has come over you? Why did you pounce on me? Speak the truth!"

"Becauuuuuuse Master has the locket of Young Master Regulus", Kreacher sobbed, "Where does Master get it from? Where?"

Harry looked at Daphne in surprise, but of course only saw her blindfold. Would he ever get used to it?

Daphne had to sense his feelings, but did not reply, just squeezing his hand briefly while saying to Kreacher, "What do you mean, Kreacher? Who is Young Master Regulus and why do you think that's his locket?"

"Master Regulus!" sobbed Kreacher. "Young Master Regulus was the son of the Mistress! The good son, the decent son, the one who brought honor to his family."

Harry froze. That would mean ... Regulus was Sirius' brother!

"And Regulus is no longer alive?" Daphne asked further.

Kreacher just shook his head quickly as heavy sobs grabbed his body, big tears rolling from his yellow pop eyes. Meanwhile, Dobby had knelt down to hand him a handkerchief, but Kreacher didn't even notice him.

"And why do you think that's his locket?" asked Daphne again.

"Because it is!" he cried under sobs. "Kreacher took it away with Young Master Regulus."

His words surprised both Harry and Daphne. Did Kreacher know about the Horcruxes?

"Where?" Harry called tensely. "Where did you take it?"

Kreacher's body started shaking violently as he shook his head. "Kreacher can't tell," he sobbed. "Young Master Regulus ordered Kreacher. His last order! He wanted Kreacher to escape!"

His last order? And escape? Would that mean –

"Kreacher," Daphne asked, her thoughts already much more ordered than Harry's. "Has your Master Regulus brought you into a cave with a small island with a bowl in the middle of a lake? And the lake was full of Inferi, walking corpses? If we already know, you won't violate Regulus's orders if you tell us."

"Yeeeeeeesssss," Kreacher croaked. "Yeeeeeesssssss." He sobbed. "The corpses dragged Young Master into the water. Kreacher… Kreacher must flee, ordered Young Master Regulus. And destroy the locket…" Kreacher's voice failed, and there was nothing more to be heard except his terrible weeping.

_"Harry, give me the __locket_," Daphne said quickly, her body and soul trembling with excitement.

Confused, Harry handed her the jewelry. _"What do you want with that?"_

"_It's not the real locket, not the Horcrux. See."_

She opened the locket and, contrary to their previous fears, nothing happened, only a folded piece of paper coming to light. With trembling fingers, Daphne unfolded the piece of paper so that they could see what was written on it.

_To the Dark Lord_

_I know I will be dead long before you read this, but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can. I face death in the hope that when you meet your match, you will be mortal once more. _

_R.A.B_

Harry was speechless. If this message actually came from Sirius' brother, as the ending initials indicated, and he had found the Horcrux and given it to Kreacher to destroy, then that would mean –

"Kreacher," he said stormily. "Were you able to destroy the locket?"

"No!" Kreacher sobbed. "Kreacher tried everything, shot it with spells, threw it into the fire, hit it with an axe, but nothing worked! Kreacher failed!" He curled up in a small ball.

"Do you still have it?" Harry asked fearfully.

Kreacher nodded.

"Then you haven't failed," Daphne began to speak, her voice filled with excitement. "We can destroy it right here and now. You just have to bring it to us, Kreacher. Can you do that?"

Kreacher froze before slowly lifting his head, his eyes wide. "Mistress can destroy it?" he asked.

"Yes, Kreacher. If you bring us the locket, we will destroy it, just as your Master Regulus wanted. Then you will have fulfilled his order."

At her words, Kreacher's body jerked. As if struck by lightning, he suddenly jumped up, running out of the room. His footsteps could still be heard for several seconds before he was finally too far away.

_"I hope we're right," _said Daphne with a hint of doubt.

Harry squeezed her hand. _"We'll soon see."_

After only a minute, Kreacher stormed into the room again, panting from the exertion, but holding a gold locket in his hands – and this time Harry could feel its dark aura. "Here it is! Here it is!" Kreacher shouted, stopping right in front of them. "Kreacher kept it all these years. Can Masters destroy it?"

"Yes, we can," said Harry, nodding. "For that we just need –"

"This," came Dumbledore's voice.

Harry spun around, seeing that Dumbledore had woken up by now. He had sat up on the bed, in his hand a vial with a liquid that shimmered brightly in the dim light of the candles.

"Harry, Daphne, I think I owe you my deepest thanks for carrying me out of the cave," Dumbledore said, his voice perhaps still a bit exhausted, but much healthier than his previous mad stammer. "And Dobby, Kreacher, thank you very much for your help." He nodded in the direction of the two house-elves. "Now it is time, I think, to take another step closer to defeating Voldemort."

With that, Dumbledore rose from the bed, gently pushing the still sleeping Fawkes aside, before stepping up to Harry, Daphne, and Kreacher.

"Kreacher, please put the locket here on the carpet," Dumbledore said.

Kreacher looked questioningly at Harry and Daphne, who both nodded, before complying with Dumbledore's request.

"Which of you would like to destroy the Horcrux?" Dumbledore asked. "I'm afraid I still feel a little too shaky to handle such a dangerous liquid."

Harry glanced at Daphne, sending her a questioning thought. After a few seconds, a slight smile fell on her lips. "Yeah, I think that's a nice idea," she said, nodding.

Also smiling, Harry then turned to Kreacher. "Daphne and I find it would only be appropriate if you destroyed the locket, Kreacher," he said. "With that you would finally fulfill your master's last wish after all these years."

Kreacher looked at him with wide eyes, his mouth opening and closing like a fish on land, unable to utter proper words.

"Oh, that's an excellent idea," said Dumbledore. "Here the vial, Kreacher. You have to pull out the stopper and then slowly and carefully pour the venom onto the middle of the locket. Be careful not to let the venom come into contact with anything else, including the floor, unless you want to burn a hole in it."

With shaky hands that made Harry fear that it wasn't a good idea, Kreacher reached out for the vial in Dumbledore's hand. As soon as his bony fingers closed around the glass, however, the tremors disappeared, Kreacher's eyes shining with a new determination.

"This is for you, Master Regulus," he muttered, removing the stopper.

With bated breath, Harry watched as Kreacher slowly turned the vial and the first drop poured out. The drop of venom fell through the air as if in slow motion before it finally hit the gold of the locket with a soft splash. The first drop was followed by many more until the vial was empty, and in the places where the venom landed, the metal began to smoke and finally melt.

Suddenly there was an ear-splitting scream that made Harry's blood run cold, just like with the diary and the ring before, but after a few seconds it was all over. The scream fell silent, and there was now a large hole in the locket from which a black, blood-like liquid dripped.

They did it. Another Horcrux was destroyed. But how many more did they have to find and destroy before Voldemort was mortal again?

* * *

After the Horcrux was destroyed, Harry and Daphne's life in Grimmauld Place quickly fell back to its normal routine, albeit with a few changes. Already the very next day they tried again to make Valeydis appear with the help of the Resurrection Stone, and they actually succeeded, but they decided to only do it for a maximum of three hours at a time, so as not to overexert Daphne, even if Harry supported her with his magical power.

Thus, Valeydis could actually begin teaching them both her magic, using a kind of dream world, not unlike Harry and Daphne's, only that there everything was subject to Valeydis' will. Daphne said that this world felt just like her dream at her parents' house after their first school year when Fawkes had appeared to her and she had felt Harry's presence for the first time.

Right then, Harry, Daphne and Valeydis were facing each other in that dream world, a limitless white as far as the eye could see. And Valeydis had not exaggerated when she had said she would not be a merciful teacher.

"You are too weak," she hissed as their black fog shattered against her invisible shield. "You must work harder. Feel the magic inside you, gather it in your soul before you unleash it. In a fight against many stupid opponents like the Death Eaters, wielding it like an axe may be enough, but to defeat me you have to use it like a spear. Fast, powerful thrusts. Only when you both can defeat me will I let you fight against Voldemort. Once again! But first" – her gaze turned to Daphne – "you have to put your blindfold back on, Daphne. You can't see in the real world, so you have to train blind, too."

Daphne groaned in exasperation but followed Valeydis' order. Harry was about to step over to take her hand so she could see again when Valeydis said in a cutting voice, "Don't help her, Harry. Stay separate. You are already pretty good at fighting close together, but you also have to prepare yourself for the possibility of being separated."

"But I can't see anything," Daphne said indignantly. "How –"

"Haven't you learned anything yet?" Valeydis interrupted her irritably. "Relying only on your sight to perceive the world is like trying to stare at the starry sky through a crack in the door. Trust your magic, Daphne. It is more powerful than any of your physical senses. I will prove it to you."

Valeydis closed her eyes, and it seemed as if a transparent veil was covering her face. The next moment, when she opened her eyes again, her blood-red pupils were gone, replaced by the same dead white as Daphne's, only it looked even more sinister on her. A chill ran down Harry's spine.

"Now attack me!" said Valeydis coldly. "We will keep doing this until you manage to shed my blood, or you collapse unconscious. Pray it will be the first."

* * *

Who was Valeydis? Harry kept asking himself that question over and over again in the weeks that followed. A merciless slave-driver? That might be true if one would watch them practice, but ... there was more. Harry noticed it in her wistful gaze whenever she appeared in the library, focused on her dead husband, who had his arms wrapped around her as if he wanted to protect her from any harm.

That was her drive, her reason to carry them to the limit, and maybe even beyond ... the hope of seeing her family again. To be with them in eternal life after death. Love had once made the demon human, and even now it was love that spurred her on.

In Harry, who had longed for nothing more than a loving family, the feeling of security, the certainty of being welcomed somewhere, that wish stirred up more than just pity. He wanted to help her! Not sometime, when maybe, hopefully, they would find a way to save her soul, but now!

He sensed that Daphne was being filled with the same desire as himself, and together they came up with a plan. Convincing Dumbledore was easier than Harry had thought, and so it came about that they all sat together in the library for Christmas – Harry, Daphne, Dumbledore and the unsuspecting Fawkes.

"Fawkes," Harry said, his voice trembling slightly with excitement. "Instead of having Valeydis appear as usual, we would like to try something different today. Please lie down in front of Daphne, our magic will do the rest."

Fawkes gave them an unfathomable look, but when Daphne and Dumbledore both nodded and smiled at him, he finally complied. Daphne then placed her right hand on Fawkes while her left hand closed on the black stone around her neck. Harry grabbed her wrist to support her with his strength while Dumbledore stood behind them, ready to intervene should an emergency arise.

_"Are you ready?" _Harry asked.

_"Yes," _Daphne replied firmly. _"Let's do something for others for once."_

With a smile on her face, Daphne took a deep breath before plunging into the magic. Unlike usual, today she would pull on several strings at the same time, which is why Harry closed his eyes, opening the gates of his soul. Like two streams, their wills merged into a huge river on which they could only sail together, as Harry let his partner lead them.

Suddenly Daphne's body began to shake violently, and Harry was about to jump up in panic when a shimmering figure appeared in front of them, and Daphne's tremors subsided. Harry looked up, heart pounding.

"What was that about?" asked Valeydis. "What was –"

"Hello, my darling."

Valeydis whipped around, her eyes wide in surprise. And there behind her stood two more shimmering figures, that of a tall man with dark hair and, on his hand, that of a little girl who had the same black hair as her mother, but her father's warm brown eyes.

They did it. Tenderly, Harry squeezed Daphne's hand.

"V-Valeydor?" Valeydis asked in disbelief. "Cera? How is this possible?"

"That doesn't matter," Valeydor replied. "It's only important that we are here. I missed you."

Harry could not see Valeydis' face, but her body trembled at her husband's words. "I missed you too," she sobbed. "Both of you. So much."

At her words, a jerk went through the little girl's body. "Mummy!" she screamed, detaching herself from her father's hand and running to her mother, but when Cera tried to hug her, her hand just went through Valeydis' shimmering form. Cera started crying. "Mummy! Mummy!"

"I'm here, honey," Valeydis said desperately, crying as well. "I'm here. I will always be there for you. Always."

"Mummy," Cera sobbed through tears. "I ... I miss you. W-When will you come to us? I want to play with you like … like we used to. I want you to read me stories again, take me in your arms, brush my hair. I ... I also promise I will never be naughty again. Please, Mummy, I miss you so much!"

"I miss you too," Valeydis sobbed. "So very much. I think about you all the time. I want to hug you and never let go. I want to be with you, with you and your daddy."

"Then why don't you come? Why aren't you with us?"

Harry felt his eyes well up at the heartbreaking sight; Daphne, too, leaned against him with tears in her eyes, but suddenly Harry felt Dumbledore's hand on his shoulder. "Take my strength and magic," he whispered to them.

"Cera, sweetheart," said Valeydor, who had knelt next to his daughter and was gently stroking her back. "I've already explained it to you. Your mummy has something to do before she can come to us. It's not your fault. Mummy and daddy love you and soon we'll all be together again." He looked at Valeydis, whose body was shaking with tears. "We'll wait for you. However long it will take. I love you, Valeydis."

Slowly he reached out his hand to Valeydis' tear-streaked cheek, but he had to know that he could not touch it … thus the greater the surprise on his face when his hand touched her skin, wiping away her tears.

"V-Valeydor?" Valeydis asked, stunned, before suddenly turning around and looking in their direction.

"That's ... our Christmas present," Daphne gasped from the exertion, even though Harry and Dumbledore's strength flowed through her. "But ... you don't have much time."

"Oh, Valeydor," Valeydis yelled, throwing her arms around her husband, who in turn put his arms around her, hugging her tightly, his face also streaked with tears. At that moment they mirrored their physical bodies just a few steps away until suddenly another figure pounced on them.

"Mummy!" shouted Cera, throwing herself around Valeydis's neck, who now also put her arm around her daughter. Now the family of three sat tightly embraced on the floor, weeping uncontrollably.

"I'm so happy," sobbed Valeydis. "I love you, both of you! So incredibly much!"

"I love you too, mummy," cried Cera, but her body was starting to fade again, just like Valeydor's.

"Listen to your daddy," sobbed Valeydis, hugging the two of them one more time. "Be good and be patient. I'll be with you soon. I promise!"

"Yes, mummy! I –" Cera could not finish her words, her body vanished as if it had never been there.

"We love you. Always," Valeydor's voice rang out one last time before he also disappeared.

Valeydis slumped on the floor, her arms wrapped around her body, which was shaking from her crying. "Thank you," she sobbed. "Thank you."

* * *

From that day onwards nothing was like it had been before in Harry and Daphne's relationship with both Valeydis and Dumbledore. Valeydis did not mention what had happened after she thanked them, giving them an even harder time in their practice lessons, but Harry and Daphne knew it. The secret pact between them, a pact of love and gratitude, had been renewed that Christmas. And Dumbledore? He did not say it either, but Harry thought he saw something like appreciation and respect in his gaze, and this time he did not think the light was just playing a trick on him.

The months passed, winter turned into spring and spring slowly turned into summer without the war of the outside world taking a decisive turn. Although Harry and Daphne were not part of the war, they were determined to be its end. So it happened that Harry was in Dumbledore's office at Hogwarts again on a warm June evening to analyze more memories and hopefully find the last remaining Horcruxes. Only when they knew for sure that the weren't any left would they try to destroy the cup in Gringotts, since such an act of madness would undoubtedly attract Voldemort's attention.

"Today I have two memories," said Dumbledore. "The first gives us an indication of how early Voldemort was already interested in Horcruxes. The second is mine and it shows Voldemort coming to me with an insightful request..."

* * *

**Next Chapter: **The Birds and the Potions Master

**Preview:**

"_So how do I look?" Daphne asked with a mischievous smile as Harry stepped out of the bathroom. Her normally honey-blonde hair had turned as black as a raven's wing, while her skin took on a tanned complexion as if she had been on a long summer vacation in sunnier climes. In addition, she was dressed in a red silk robe with long sleeves and thin gloves, her eyes hidden behind a pair of sunglasses. _

_"Hot," Harry said the first thing coming to his mind._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter; the scene with the Resurrection Stone was probably pretty clichéd – at least I've seen similar scenes several times in fanfiction (for example, with Haphne I think of Paid in Blood, which made me cry a lot) – but I wanted to include the scene to show more of Valeydis and her character.


	37. The Birds and the Potions Master

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, many thanks to my great beta reader Verlor at fanfiction.net (id: 1113787)!

**Chapter 37 - The Birds and the Potions Master**

Furiously, Harry rose from the Pensieve in Dumbledore's office, his blood boiling, his ears rustling, and only Dumbledore's voice prevented him from rushing into the dungeons to rend Horace Slughorn's entrails out.

"Harry, calm down," Dumbledore urged him. "Professor Slughorn –"

"Is a bloody coward!" yelled Harry. "He's known for years that ... that Voldemort was interested in Horcruxes – and said nothing?!"

"Yes, Harry," interrupted Dumbledore, raising his hands soothingly, "I agree, we must persuade him to share the original memory with us. But rushing recklessly is not the right response, we have to act carefully."

"Why?!" Harry shouted angrily. What did he care about that bastard? Without his inaction, many lives could probably have been saved, including those of his parents...

"Horace is my friend," Dumbledore said, almost pleadingly. "He did not manipulate the memory out of bad faith, but because he was ashamed of what he did. But I'm sure that with enough time I can convince him to give me the unaltered memory. Please don't rush anything, Harry. Please."

Stunned, Harry returned Dumbledore's gaze. Was he really protecting that cowardly bastard?

He then forced himself to take a deep breath to calm his racing heartbeat. Relief spread across Dumbledore's face, but if he only knew ... Slughorn might be his friend, but certainly not Harry's. He didn't owe him anything! No, he wasn't going to rush anything, he would make a plan with Daphne and _then_ they would act. Daphne's eyesight and their happiness depended on Slughorn's disclosure of this information, and Harry was not going to stand by while Dumbledore appealed to Slughorn's good conscience. Already a plan was forming in his head…

Reluctantly, Harry nodded to Dumbledore. "You said you wanted to show me another memory?" he asked coldly.

"Yes, Harry," replied Dumbledore. "The memory comes from me, the last time Tom Riddle was in this office..."

Once again, they went to the Pensieve together.

When Harry got up a few minutes later, he was deep in thought. At first glance that memory had not contained any references to the Horcruxes, but...

"Professor," he turned to Dumbledore. "What do you think he wanted to achieve with his visit?"

"That is the question, isn't it?" said Dumbledore. "For my part, I do not think for a second that Voldemort wanted to teach. So what then made him come here? I have two theories and I look forward to your opinion. The first is that he wanted to come to Hogwarts to find items from the Founders and turn them into Horcruxes. That would fit his pride and belief in his superiority. My second theory is that he wanted to hide an already created Horcrux here, where he had been happy for the first time. You may have noticed, Harry, that Voldemort with the Gaunt shack and the cave has already chosen places that had an important meaning in his life. And Gringotts is one of the greatest symbols of magical power and grandeur. Hogwarts fits even more so as it is both."

"You think Voldemort might have hidden a Horcrux at Hogwarts?"

"Yes, I do, Harry. He would not hide it in some broom closet. No doubt he would choose a more sublime place, a place that might even have personal meaning for him. I have already checked the Great Hall and the Slytherin Dungeon but could not find anything. Hence the question for you, Harry: Did you notice anything else in the Chamber of Secrets, any object that could be a Horcrux or any hiding place for one?"

Thoughtfully, Harry shook his head. "No, I didn't notice anything… just the statue under which the passage to Valeydis and Valeydor was. But ... I don't think Voldemort hid a Horcrux there ... the diary already had a connection to the chamber. And he also wouldn't have had the time to get to the chamber during his visit…" Suddenly Harry's eyes widened as he remembered another secret, deeply magical place that nobody but the house-elves seemed to know – and Voldemort had never considered house-elves important, as Kreacher had shown…

"What?" Dumbledore asked hopefully. "What are you thinking?"

A smile fell on Harry's lips. If he was correct, they would be destroying another Horcrux very soon. Thankfully he had his Invisibility Cloak with him; without it he'd rather not stroll through the hallways of Hogwarts when the entire wizarding world was looking for him.

"Professor," he said, "I think we have to go for a little walk..."

* * *

It was already the middle of the night when Daphne was lying on the bed in their bedroom in Grimmauld Place, deep in thought. Harry had not yet returned from his meeting with Dumbledore, which had been going on for much longer than usual. And she had felt a multitude of violent emotions in him: anger, hatred, hope and, ultimately, triumph. Only the fact that she had sensed he was in no danger had prevented her from calling Dobby and go to Hogwarts immediately.

Thus, she was all the more relieved when suddenly there was a loud bang in the room, and she could feel Harry's presence again. However, before she could express her joy, even if it was only with a loving "welcome back", Harry pounced on her, his lips hungrily searching for hers. Daphne loved it when he kissed her so passionately, as well as the feeling of his arousal pressing against her. She was pleased that she had such an effect on her husband. Surely there were much more beautiful women than her in the world, but that didn't matter in Harry's presence. When she was with him, she could forget all her self-doubts and fears.

When she hugged Harry's naked body more than an hour later, both of them covered in sweat, she let out a pleased sigh. She would have loved to see him at that moment, his smile as he stroked her hair, but even so it was beautiful.

_"What did I do to I deserve such a passionate greeting, my husband?" _sheasked with a grin.

_"Sorry, love," _said Harry. _"It was just ... too many pent-up emotions today that needed to get out, I guess..."_

_"No need to apologize. I enjoyed it very much." _She snuggled even closer to him, pressing her breasts against his upper body. _"But I could feel your emotions from here. What happened at Hogwarts?"_

Instead of answering, Harry shared his memories with her. In an instant, Daphne knew everything he had seen tonight; Slughorn's secret, Voldemort's visit to Dumbledore, Harry's conjecture – and finally the destruction of the diadem in the Room of Requirement. Had Voldemort considered that one could just ask the room to create the location of the Horcrux to find it? In his arrogance he probably thought he was the only one who had ever found this wondrous place...

_"You already have a plan about Slughorn?" _she finally asked, agreeing with her partner. Slughorn was a bloody coward and not worth feeling sorry for, let alone shedding a tear. He had decided to keep that knowledge a secret for so long, and now they were going to take it as it might be the key to their victory.

Harry nodded. _"Yes ... tell me again, how good are your Human Transfiguration skills?"_

_"Better than yours. Why?"_

"_Oh, that's __all part of my plan. I've always wanted to know what you'd look like with black hair…"_

* * *

"So how do I look?" Daphne asked with a mischievous smile as Harry stepped out of the bathroom. Her normally honey-blonde hair had turned as black as a raven's wing, while her skin took on a tanned complexion as if she had enjoyed a long vacation in sunnier climes. In addition, she was dressed in a red silk robe with long sleeves and thin gloves, her eyes hidden behind a pair of sunglasses.

"Hot," Harry said the first coming to his mind, making Daphne laugh.

"Be careful that I don't get jealous of myself," she teased him. "Now let's look at you."

Taking her hand, Harry stood with her by his side in front of the mirror so she could examine him. Like Daphne, he had changed the color of his hair, except that his hair had turned blonde; along with blue eyes, a beard, and inconspicuous clothes, and he had also replaced his glasses with contact lenses. They still had to be careful, but he was confident that they would not be recognized in Hogsmeade –who would expect two of Britain's most wanted criminals to just wander the streets? They also looked significantly older after their transformations.

"Well, I think you look boring – very good," said Daphne, satisfied. "Just let me give your scar the finishing touches." With that she pointed her wand at his forehead, and with a brief tingling sensation his scar, which had already faded significantly since his "death" in Stonehenge, disappeared completely. "Now you look perfect, at least for our mission."

With that, the couple left their bedroom and went down to the entrance hall, before finally stepping out into a sunny afternoon. Only a few pigeons kept the bright sun in the blue sky company while Harry closed his eyes to concentrate on their destination. The next moment they appeared at the public Apparation place in Hogsmeade, crowds of people already around them. There was a dreadful crush, loud voices, laughter and brightly colored figures pointing to shop windows.

Daphne linked arms with Harry as they made their way through the crowds. In addition to the Hogwarts students – they had deliberately chosen a Hogsmeade weekend – there were many other wizards and witches present, doing important errands or just spending a nice Saturday afternoon outside. They also saw the conspicuous figures of watchful Aurors patrolling the street, and certainly some were undercover as well, so they behaved as inconspicuously as possible. Again and again they stopped at shop windows, admiring the displays or laughing as if they were having a lot of fun, as if they were just a normal couple with no sinister intentions. Wistfully, Harry wished that were the case, as in Alexandria when they had strolled through Grimalkin Lane for a whole day as tourists.

Since Hosgmeade was much smaller than Alexandria, they were confident that they would eventually see their target; at some point he had to walk down the main street to get to the carriages returning to Hogwarts. And with his massive stature, it was extremely unlikely that they would miss him.

Still, they had to wait almost two hours before they finally saw the figure of Horace Slughorn step out of the Three Broomsticks, surrounded by a crowd of students, to whom he now said goodbye with a flushed face, his fat belly and mustache shaking with every laugh he made.

Harry felt a searing rage rise up in him again. How dare the bastard be so carefree when he had so much blood on his hands?

_"Easy, love," _Daphne soothed, tenderly squeezing his hand. _"Remember, we're not here for revenge."_

_"He would deserve it, but ... you're right. Let's focus on our mission."_

Harry forced himself to put on a friendly smile as they both walked towards the slightly staggering man. "Professor Slughorn!" they called out loud. "Professor Slughorn, please wait!"

Slughorn turned around, his face marked by no surprise as if he were used to being approached on the street. The surprise only came when Harry and Daphne each grabbed one of his arms.

"There you are at last," said Daphne in a sweet, high-pitched voice. "We've been looking for you everywhere. Where have you been for so long?"

"Um, please excuse me," Slughorn stammered, "but – _do I know you?"_

"But Professor," said Harry with mock dismay. "What are you saying? You've agreed to meet us weeks ago, or have you forgotten? My uncle has already warned us that you could be a bit forgetful at times…"

While Harry was distracting the teacher, Daphne had discreetly drawn out her wand, most of which was hidden by her long sleeve. Slowly, so as not to attract attention, she pointed the tip to Slughorn's back.

"Your uncle?" asked Slughorn, puzzled. "Who is –"

He could not finish his question, for suddenly his body went limp in their arms. Harry looked at Daphne, whose wand had already disappeared back into her sleeve. She gave him a quick nod, and together they Disapparated.

* * *

Tonks _hated_ guard duty. She hated, hated, hated it! To see all the students having great fun while she stood around bored. As if You-Know-Who and his Death Eaters would suddenly show up – there hadn't been any open fighting for months. The Death Eaters were still busy recruiting followers and gaining strength before daring to attack; at least that was what Dumbledore believed. And she had no reason not to believe Dumbledore, even if she did not approve of him holding his protective hand over the Potters. The two were murderers and, in her opinion, should be punished for it, but of course once again no one was interested in her opinion...

Trying not to show her annoyance too clearly, Tonks nodded to Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick who were passing her, McGonagall smiling at her before disappearing into the crowd again. Tonks had always liked the Transfiguration teacher – generally, Transfiguration had been her favorite class, which of course had _absolutely nothing _to do with her Metamorphmagus skills!

Bored, Tonks watched the crowd on the main street, the first students already on their way back to the castle. How much she'd like to join them, she thought wistfully, her mouth watering at the thought of the delicious food in the Great Hall. In her little one-room apartment in Diagon Alley only burnt toast and ketchup awaited her. Maybe she should learn to cook one day – or visit her parents. No one made as good of a beef casserole as her mother...

In passing, Tonks noticed how a large group of students stepped out of the Three Broomsticks, following Professor Slughorn, who was a striking figure with his big belly and thick mustache. She had never had him in class – that had been before her time – but she knew he enjoyed gathering promising students, either because they had famous relatives or because of their special achievements.

But apparently even he had had enough of his protégés for the time being because shortly afterwards the group broke up and Slughorn made his way out of Hogsmeade alone. Tonks was about to turn away and walk another round when suddenly two figures she had noticed before approached the teacher. Although … she had especially noticed the appearance of the young woman. Her clothes indicated she was a pureblood witch, brought up according to centuries-old traditions, but she also wore sunglasses that Tonks had only seen on Muggleborns before. All this was not suspicious in itself, but Tonks was interested in what the couple wanted from Slughorn – they certainly weren't students. Slowly she approached the scene.

Slughorn did not seem to know the two of them either if she correctly interpreted his expression when the two linked their arms with him. Tonks was just considering addressing the three when her trained Auror eyes suddenly noticed a suspicious movement. The young woman slowly raised her arm – and the tip of a wand peeked out of her sleeve!

Reflexively, Tonks pulled out her wand as well. She was about to shout something when Slughorn's body suddenly went limp and the three of them immediately Disapparated, just a split second before Tonk's stunner cut the air where they had just been standing, instead hitting a Hufflepuff student in the chest.

She had been too slow.

* * *

With a loud bang, Harry and Daphne appeared on the steps in front of 12 Grimmauld Place, holding the limp body of Horace Slughorn between them. Immediately they tore open the front door, pulling Slughorn inside, knowing that their action would not have gone unnoticed and that they shouldn't hesitate for a second.

Without care, the two tossed Slughorn on the floor, from where he stared at them with a frightened expression, a pleading flicker in his eyes. If he could move, he would surely be begging now, Harry thought disgusted, pleading for mercy, appealing to their conscience. He might even give them his memory under threat of violence, but they would not risk him showing them another manipulated memory. No, they had to be sure that it would be nothing but the truth, the whole, unadulterated truth – especially since they would not have to pay the price for it.

Without hesitation, Harry pulled out his wand, pointing it directly at Slughorn's sweaty forehead. With Daphne's hand in his and the familiar pull of magic on their connected souls, Harry then opened his mouth, from which both melodious and bloodcurdling hissing sounds came out. The magic flowed through Harry's body, warm and seductive, but after Valeydis' teachings they had learned to better withstand its temptation, to control their urges rather than being controlled by them. Like a surgeon using a scalpel for a complicated operation, Harry directed the silver beam of light that had burst from his wand towards Slughorn's forehead. As soon as the beam of light hit his skin, Slughorn began to shiver violently, his body longing to scream, but Daphne's spell prevented it.

Harry entered Slughorn's mind without mercy, seeing his memories fly by in his mind's eye, but the memory they were looking for was many decades in the past. During that time Slughorn had taught countless students, accepting and reciprocating favors, leading a carefree life. For a brief moment Harry even saw his mother's smiling face, but that memory too was washed away in the flow of time. Without that bastard she might still be alive ...

Swallowing his anger and hatred, he continued to dig until he finally stumbled upon the memory he was looking for, the pale face of Tom Riddle sitting across from Slughorn, his lips forming an innocent question. And finally they found out Slughorn's true answer...

With a triumphant laugh, Harry withdrew from Slughorn's mind into reality, where he was greeted by Daphne's beaming face, who had watched everything. Only Slughorn had not survived the procedure so well. His mustache had turned white, his skin even more wrinkled, his eyes cloudy. With a quick flick of his wand Harry lifted the spell that had tied him, but instead of attacking or at least speaking to them, Slughorn just curled up on the floor, drooling and shaking all over. Something told Harry that he probably wouldn't be teaching again...

_"We did it!" _Daphne cheered. _"Now –"_

Suddenly the front door was thrown open and Dumbledore rushed in, his face red with fury. In a split second, he seemed to have grasped the situation.

"What did you do?" he screamed, hurrying to Slughorn, who was still curled up on the floor. Behind him, the flaming figure of Fawkes flew in before settling on the hall stand to carefully look at them with his golden eyes.

"What does it look like?" Harry asked defiantly. They had expected their deed to not be welcomed by Dumbledore. "We got the memory he hid from us. We now know what he told Voldemort – and most of all, what else Voldemort wanted to know."

"Why?" Dumbledore yelled in a desperate voice, his arms around his old friend, who did not even notice his presence.

"Why?" asked Daphne in disbelief. "You seriously ask why? Maybe because we needed that coward's memory? We couldn't wait forever until someday, maybe, you persuaded him to share it with us. We must defeat Voldemort before he becomes too powerful."

"But… but," Dumbledore stammered, "was _this _necessary?"

"Yes," Harry said coldly. There was nothing more to say.

An uncomfortable silence fell across the hall as Harry and Daphne looked expectantly at Dumbledore, who in turn looked at the curled up Slughorn. And over it all watched the golden eyes of Fawkes.

Eventually, Dumbledore let out a long sigh, with which he seemed to also give up all his kindness for them. For when he got up from the ground again, the warm sparkle in his eyes, with which he had been looking at them since Christmas, had completely disappeared. "And what did you find out?" he asked in a cool voice.

Unimpressed, Harry returned his gaze. "Voldemort asked Slughorn if it was possible to create more than just one Horcrux," he said. "The really remarkable thing, however, is that he asked him for his assessment of a seven-part soul, since seven would be the most powerful magical number."

For a brief moment triumph flashed in Dumbledore's eyes before he looked at them again without emotion. "So six Horcruxes?" he asked.

"That's our interpretation as well," said Daphne, nodding. "That would mean that – since he hadn't intended a soul piece to cling to Harry – he created two more Horcruxes we still have to destroy. The cup in Gringotts and one we don't know yet."

Suddenly there was a loud croak from the hall stand. Fawkes had straightened up, croaking again and again, before he rose into the air and shortly after landed directly in front of Daphne. It was obvious that he, or rather Valeydis, wanted to say something.

"Now I'm curious," Dumbledore muttered softly as they watched Daphne take the black stone from the pouch around her neck.

Harry put his hand on her shoulder to aid her, and shortly afterwards the shimmering figure of Valeydis appeared before them, a slight smile on her face.

"Thank you, my little birds," she said. "Fawkes wanted to tell you something, but unfortunately he cannot speak." She then turned to Dumbledore. "Albus, don't be mad at them. They too act out of love, and the hope for a new tomorrow. As doers we are all villains, but as victims we can be brothers."

For a few seconds Valeydis and Dumbledore just looked at each other, before Dumbledore finally whispered," But they set standards to others that they don't meet themselves ..." He then shook his head, straightening his shoulders. "What was it that Fawkes wanted to tell us?" he asked.

"He wanted to tell you," replied Valeydis, "that you are wrong. If you are correct in your assumption that your dark lord created six Horcruxes, then only one is missing, the one in the goblin bank. Because ... Fawkes has already destroyed another. The snake he threw into Daphne's Fiendfyre at Stonehenge. It was one of Voldemort's Horcruxes."

Stunned, Harry stared at the demoness. "And why are you telling us this only now?" he asked angrily. "That would have been useful earlier!"

Valeydis shrugged. "Would it? Until today you wouldn't have known how many Horcruxes you still had to destroy. And you also never asked." She gave a small laugh. "But do you know what that also means? It means … you can give Voldemort the deathblow."

Harry's body jerked at her words. She was right! The only thing missing now was the cup! Once it was destroyed, Voldemort was mortal again!

"We have to destroy the cup," he shouted. "We have to get into Gringotts."

"No," Daphne replied slowly, her mind working hard as Harry could sense. "We ... we have to _attack _Gringotts."

Attack? What did she mean by that?

"I mean," Daphne explained, "that we shouldn't be subtle. Assuming we could quietly destroy the Horcrux, what then? We'd still have to find Voldemort to kill him, which could be ... dangerous. But if we attacked Gringotts with our full might, Voldemort would know too. Then he would surely realize what we were aiming for. We could lure him and take him out once and for all!"

"The deathblow," said Valeydis with an appreciative nod.

The thoughts raced in Harry's head. Daphne's idea was dangerous, they would stake everything on one card. Either they would win that day, or they would lose everything. It would all depend on how powerful they had become, whether they could defeat Voldemort in battle or not…

"We need help," he mused aloud. "We'll have to gather everyone we have. Us who are here, the rest of the Order, even the Aurors who will undoubtedly show up. Voldemort will bring his followers too. A battle is certain."

"And many will die," said Dumbledore, worried. "Even if we win, we would pay for our victory with a sea of blood. Shouldn't we rather –"

"No!" said Harry and Daphne at the same time.

Harry wanted to exchange a look with Daphne but only saw her sunglasses. Immediately, he felt the familiar stab in his heart again, but Daphne squeezed his hand lovingly, sending him a warm thought before speaking in a voice filled with hope, "It is our first and only chance to face Voldemort on _our _terms. For the first time, the initiative would come from _us_. For the first time, the fight would happen under _our_ rules. This is our chance to end it! We will defeat him, I'm sure of that!"

"_And I will finally be able to see you again," _she added in her mind. _"With my own eyes."_

"For the first time you will be a player, not a pawn," said Valeydis. "And you've used the past few months well. If we had fought each other to the death, it would have been a truly close fight ... Fawkes will be with you through it all, be it victory or defeat."

Dumbledore sighed. "But even Fawkes can only get you to the steps of Gringotts. We need to plan very carefully how we want to proceed. Human lives depend on it…"

Harry and Daphne nodded resolutely to their old teacher. They would plan – and then they would fight. They did not know if they would survive the coming battle, but they could hope. And in that hope lay the fate of the world.

* * *

**Next Chapter:** A Journey Ends

**Preview:**

_Suddenly Daphne broke away from their kiss, only to throw her arms around him again. "Hold me," she sobbed desperately. "Hold me, Harry. Hold me till the end."_


	38. A Journey Ends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to my great beta reader Verlor at fanfiction.net (id: 1113787) for his fantastic help with this chapter!

**Chapter 38 - A Journey Ends**

Under the inky night sky Harry and Daphne sat on the roof of 12 Grimmauld Place, their heads leaned together. Their final day of repose had just ended. Tomorrow morning the long-awaited day would finally have come. Tomorrow morning they would storm Gringotts. Tomorrow morning the war would end, they would kill Voldemort once and for all or die trying.

Tomorrow morning. Not today, not here, not now.

At that moment the future was not important, no blood and death, no atonement and guilt. At that moment, only the two of them mattered, their togetherness, Daphne's body on his, her warmth – the stars their only witness. Far too few for Harry's liking.

"_Some day," _he said in his mind, _"I want to see all the stars. I want to visit places where the night sky is pristine. Places devoid of other people."_

Daphne pressed even closer to him, her warm breath slipping down his neck, leaving goosebumps. _"That sounds beautiful," _she said with a pleased sigh.

"_And you?"_

"_Me?"_

"_What places do you want to see? Where do you wish to go when it's all over?"_

For a few moments there was silence between them, as Daphne was pondering her answer. _"I don't know_," she then said hesitantly. _"I can't name exact places, but there are so many things I'd like to see ... vast seas, towering mountains, where the distant sky is close ... a sunset resting on a picnic blanket in a green meadow..."_

_"I would put flowers in your hair_," Harry said with a smile. _"In the meadow. I'm sure it will be full of flowers."_

"_And I would have filled the picnic basket with delicious food. And ... and around us, our family would be..."_ Suddenly Daphne's body began to tremble, tears running down her cheeks. _"Oh, Harry! I want that so much … I don't want our dream to end tomorrow…"_

Harry tightened his grip on his wife, letting her feel all his love. _"It won't_," he said firmly. _"All the things we dream of, we'll have them! Nothing will ever stop us ... I promise you!"_

* * *

Harry and Daphne were not the only ones thinking of hopes and dreams that evening. Just a few floors below, two house-elves were polishing a newly purchased broom to assist their masters during their fight, while hundreds of miles away, in the far north of the British Isles, three Gryffindors were preparing for their final exam the next day. In the same castle, albeit in a different tower, a headmaster was gazing into a cloud-covered sky, inwardly praying that their plan would work and that he could atone for past mistakes, while next to him on a golden perch a phoenix dreamed of a little girl laughing and running around with a snake in her arms. And in the Ministry of Magic, a witch was still sitting at her desk late at night, planning to protect her people.

Meanwhile, in the county of Devon, not far from the Muggle village of Ottery St. Catchpole, a man joined his wife, who was sitting at the kitchen table, writing.

"Molly, honey," said Arthur Weasley. "What are you doing there? We should go to sleep. We'll need it tomorrow."

"In a moment," said Molly. "I just want to finish this."

Curious, Arthur sat down next to his wife. "What are you writing anyway?"

Without looking up, Molly replied, "It's a letter to our children. In … in case something happens to us tomorrow…"

Arthur's stomach tightened. Tomorrow they would fight against the Death Eaters without their children knowing anything about it. It was better this way.

"Honey," he said tenderly, putting his hand on his wife's back. "You don't have to fight. I'm sure –"

Molly jerked her head. "We've discussed that enough already," she hissed angrily. "I'm fine. And I won't let you fight alone. Someone has to protect you!"

"But the fight –"

"Will be dangerous. I know! Why do you think I'm writing this letter? Why do you think I'm making arrangements in case we die and never see them again? I know the risks, but ... but I don't want Ginny's death to be in vain, and ... I want our children to have a future! That's what makes it all worth it!"

Arthur sighed. He knew he was powerless against her love as a mother – but that was also why he loved her so much.

"They will have a future," he whispered, kissing her forehead. "I promise you."

* * *

A cool wind slid over Dumbledore's face as he stood hidden on a roof in Diagon Alley, looking at the snow-white building of Gringotts opposite, which towered above the surrounding area. It was a warm June morning with a bright sun in a cloudless sky that had no inkling of the bloodshed to come. Dumbledore's heart pounded in his chest as his fingers played nervously with his wand; his original wand, the one he had carried until his duel with Gellert. Since then he had seldom felt as agitated as he did today...

His eyes glided over Diagon Alley; the cobblestones, the numerous shops, the epitome of magical life in Great Britain. There was not much happening yet, only a few witches and wizards going on their way, but he knew that the rest of the Order members were hiding all over the street, just like him, waiting. They were few, so, so few; everything was counting on their plan to work, that Harry and Daphne would destroy the Horcrux in time, that he could hold Voldemort long enough, and that the Aurors would arrive in time.

Worriedly, Dumbledore looked at the bank's entrance portal, which was just then unlocked by uniformed goblins, wishing they had more time to prepare. Although he had been able to get a map up to the Lestrange Vault, even he did not know what security measures the goblins had placed in their underground labyrinth. Everything now depended on Harry and Daphne...

He checked his watch. Ten more seconds. Nine, eight, seven...

They were almost there. Dumbledore took a deep breath.

...three, two, one, now!

At eight o'clock sharp there was a loud bang, and Harry, Daphne, and Fawkes appeared in a cloud of smoke and fire right on the steps of Gringotts. Harry and Daphne, clad in black, leather combat armor – with Daphne supplemented by a dark blindfold – were surrounded by red and black streaks of fog, giving them an eerie appearance. Even at this distance, Dumbledore got goosebumps from the feeling of the dark, but also incredibly powerful magic.

Then everything happened very quickly. Several red flashes cut the air, knocking out the goblin guards in front of the portal. Immediately Harry and Daphne ran into the bank with Fawkes over their heads, thus disappearing from Dumbledore's view.

In Diagon Alley, the attack did not go unnoticed, screams of horror and surprise ringing out in the street. An attack on Gringotts? That hadn't happened in over two hundred years!

The die was cast, and now Dumbledore had no choice but to wait. Everything depended on Harry and Daphne destroying the Horcrux and returning in time so that they could fight Voldemort together. The fate of the wizarding world was now in their hands.

* * *

Blood rushing in their ears, Harry and Daphne ran through the inner silver doors with the poem warning potential thieves of dire retribution. They, however, didn't want to steal, just destroy.

Defeating the goblin guards at the entrance had been easy; a few quick stunners had struck them down. As they ran into the bank's vast marble hall, they were greeted by the surprised looks of goblins on high stools preparing to serve the first customers of the day.

But just then a high-pitched siren sounded, and a metal grille snapped down behind them, blocking their way back. Fawkes screamed angrily overhead as Harry and Daphne raised their wands to fight.

* * *

Amelia Bones suppressed a yawn as she glanced at the documents on the desk in front of her. Maybe sleeping more than four hours would've helped, but there had still been so much to do last night. Even now, her duties as minister demanded her full attention; she owed that to the people. They relied on her to protect them and to do everything in her power to end this war as soon as possible. Still, before her tired eyes, the numbers of the new equipment order for the Aurors blurred, her eyelids drooping. A little nap would surely –

Suddenly the door to her office was thrown open, making Amelia jerk up and see her new assistant, Percy Weasley, panting on the threshold.

"Madam," he shouted, "Gringotts is under attack."

Gringotts?!

GRINGOTTS?!

"Who?" she called, hurrying up from her chair. "Who is attacking?"

"We don't know yet, madam. The message just came in. Mr. Scrimgeour left immediately with his Aurors."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Amelia called, storming past the guards in front of her office door. "Come on! We have to go there!"

* * *

Ron groaned as he looked at Hermione's notes in a last-ditch attempt to prepare for today's History of Magic OWL. How the hell should he know what the goblin Brigold the Bloodthirsty had yelled during the Gamarhak Uprising in 1357?

* * *

"Diiiiieeeee!" one goblin screamed as he ran towards Harry and Daphne, swinging a huge axe over his head, but Harry quickly pointed his wand at him and thick ropes shot out of the tip, tying the goblin to the nearest pillar.

The next moment several doors to the hall opened. Goblins poured in from everywhere, armed with glittering daggers, axes, and clubs, screaming loud battle cries, but Harry and Daphne didn't hesitate for a second. Together they screamed in Parseltongue and thrust their wands on the stone floor. A tremendous shock wave formed, catching the goblins and hurling them against the walls and pillars. Blood splattered as the goblins were killed and mutilated by their own weapons, but some of them were already getting to their feet again.

"We don't want to kill anyone!" Harry shouted as loudly as he could. "Flee!"

Daphne tugged on his hand. _"Harry! We must hurry!"_

Hand in hand they ran to one of the doors on the right, hoping that Dumbledore's directions were correct. Thick crossbow bolts shot through the air but were repelled by the streaks of red fog around them, while a thunderous rumble sounded as if an entire army was approaching.

Harry cast a Blasting Curse on the dark wooden door in front of them, which then shattered into thousands and thousands of pieces. As fast as they could they ran through the broken door into a rough stone passageway which was lit with flaming torches. They kept running until they reached a dark track leading into a tunnel.

_"Stop them,_" Harry yelled as he pulled out his newly acquired, shrunken Firebolt from a small pouch in front of his chest, its stick polished by Dobby and Kreacher.

With a quick flick of his wand, Harry enlarged the broom back to its original size, while Daphne conjured several heavy boulders to block the passage.

Then Harry sat on the broom, taking Daphne's hand. _"Hold on to me."_

As soon as Daphne sat on the broomstick behind him and wrapped her arms around his torso, he pushed them off the ground. Darkness enveloped them, only lit by Fawkes' flaming glow in front of them as they flew into the labyrinth of tunnels and caves, behind them the screams of furious goblins.

* * *

Panicked screams rang out from everywhere, drowned out only by the siren from Gringotts, as Arthur and Molly stood in Diagon Alley. The shopkeepers hurriedly bolted their doors, while the remaining people on the street quickly ran away. Only the two of them remained motionless, watching for any suspicious movement.

Suddenly loud bangs were heard, and several figures appeared on the street. Immediately, Arthur and Molly raised their wands before recognizing the newcomers' red cloaks. Aurors!

"You there!" one of the Aurors, a freckled young man, called to them. "Go away! We lock down Diagon Alley!"

Arthur and Molly nodded quickly, pretending to obey the instruction when clouds darkened the blue sky. Suddenly a deathly cold enveloped the street, Arthur's breath freezing instantly.

"Dementors!" yelled the young Auror. "Dementors att–"

He couldn't finish his warning. All of a sudden there were more loud bangs from everywhere and Death Eaters in their hooded robes appeared in Diagon Alley, not hesitating for a second. Spells shot through the air, and one hit the young Auror in the head, causing it to explode. Blood and cerebral matter splattered in all directions.

Arthur instinctively pulled his wife to the ground, just in time, before several curses missed them by a hair's breadth. And then chaos broke out around them as the Aurors and Death Eaters started fighting.

"Molly," shouted Arthur, trying to drown out the noise of the fight. Nearby a building seemed to collapse. "Stay with me! Whatever happens, we stay together!"

With that they jumped, rushing into the battle.

* * *

Helplessly, Dumbledore had to watch as Death Eaters appeared everywhere, attacking the Aurors and his order members, while the dark figures of Dementors shot down from the sky. By now the air had become so cold that ice crystals formed on his glasses. Every ounce of his being was screaming at him to join, to help his friends and all the other poor souls, but he remained motionless. He could not reveal his presence.

Suddenly there was a horrific explosion when one of the buildings behind Dumbledore collapsed, but he barely noticed it. For just at that moment another figure appeared on the steps of Gringotts – tall, thin, and black-hooded, unnatural white hands sticking out of the sleeves. It was Voldemort.

The time had come.

* * *

When Amelia and her companions appeared in Diagon Alley, she felt like she had landed in an apocalyptic hell. There were screams all around her, the air was full of ashes and smoke so thick that one couldn't see more than ten paces ahead, and behind her, the Leaky Cauldron seemed to be in ruins.

Suddenly, a red flash lit the darkness, hitting her assistant Percy Weasley right in the chest. As he collapsed, Amelia threw herself reflexively on the ground, thoughts whirling in her head. It had been just a stunner. If Death Eaters attacked Diagon Alley, they wouldn't use stunners, which would mean –

"It's me!" Amelia yelled as loudly as she could. "Amelia Bones! Don't fire! I repeat, don't fire! I'm Amelia Bones!"

"Stop!" a male voice shouted. "Don't fire!"

Shortly afterwards Rufus Scrimgeour came running towards her through the dark smoke, his wand in his hand, flanked by two more Aurors, who were carefully eyeing their surroundings.

"I'm sorry, Amelia," Rufus said as he helped her get up. "You can't see anything in this damn smoke."

Amelia raised her hand. "Enough. How is the situation?"

Rufus straightened his back. "We are engaged in combat with an unknown number of Death Eaters and Dementors," he said. "Dumbledore's Order is fighting them as well. We have no information on our own or civilian casualties, but corpses are everywhere. We were able to drive the Death Eaters out of this area, but the fighting increases the closer we get to Gringotts. The trigger for all of this was a couple of unknown wizards forcibly entering Gringotts. That is all we know as of now. Your orders, madam?"

Amelia nodded approvingly to her subordinate. They were in a shitty situation, but Rufus had made the best of it. "Well done," she said. "Now come with me. We have to find out what's going on at Gringotts."

But then a loud scream rang out, and the air around Amelia became freezing cold.

* * *

Stone walls rushed past them as they flew like the clappers ever deeper into the earth. Again and again Harry had to take sharp turns, using all his skills not to crash into the walls. It was quite a bit of fun for him if he ignored their circumstances. Daphne, however, clutched his body, jaw clenched to keep her from screaming in panic.

After a particularly daring left turn, the tunnel suddenly went up again. Fawkes let out a scream just before Harry saw a bright orange light at the end of the tunnel, accompanied by a horrible rumble, as if an avalanche was rolling towards them. And sure enough, Harry realized that it wasn't light that was moving towards them, but glowing lava. And they could neither divert nor flee.

Instinctively, Harry leaned forward on the broom, making himself as small as possible while making low hissing noises. At his words the red streaks of fog closed around them like a cocoon. Harry couldn't see anything anymore and he just hoped the tunnel kept going straight forward.

And then the lava hit their protective cocoon with tremendous force, hurling it around like a ship in a stormy sea. Harry bit his tongue and tasted blood as a horrendous heat reached them from outside the cocoon, making him feel as if he were in an oven, his body covered in sweat. After a few seconds the rumble suddenly subsided and the heat disappeared, replaced by a pleasant coolness.

Only then did Harry notice that he had been holding his breath the entire time. He let out a sigh of relief as he dispersed the magical cocoon, realizing they were in a huge cave, the ceiling of which was entirely covered with glowing green crystals, reflecting into a lake deep below them. Fawkes appeared next to them, having survived the blazing inferno of the lava unscathed.

* * *

Panicked, the Dark Lord ran into the vast marble hall of Gringotts, its walls painted with goblin blood. The last remaining goblins backed away in fear as soon as they saw him, but the Dark Lord hardly noticed any of this, his scarlet eyes were only looking for the Potters.

Where were they? Where did they go, damn it?!

He couldn't let them find his Horcrux! He had to stop them and –

"Hello, Tom."

The Dark Lord spun around.

Dressed in a red and gold robe, his long white beard gently waving in the breeze ... Dumbledore stood in the center of the hall, his wand raised, ready to fight. A new wand, for the Dark Lord held his old one in his hand, vibrating with a mysterious power and the desire to shed the blood of its enemies.

"I'm sorry it had to come to this," said Dumbledore calmly, "but today your reign of terror will come to an end, Tom."

"Wrong, you fool," hissed the Dark Lord, full of hatred. "My reign has only just begun."

With that, the Dark Lord fired a jet of green lightning at Dumbledore, who conjured a flock of yellow birds out of nowhere. One of the birds was hit by the curse and fell dead to the ground, while the rest pounced on the Dark Lord, their claws and beaks sharp as razor blades. The Dark Lord made a jerky movement with his wand and the birds, which would have rapidly torn his flesh, dissolved into dark clouds of smoke.

"Today you can't run away like a coward," said Dumbledore. "Today you will die, Tom."

The Dark Lord cried out in anger, and acid green flames erupted from his wand, enveloping Dumbledore and the entire hall in an inferno of death.

* * *

"Rufus!" Amelia yelled as her silvery shield fended off a Dementor. "Help me!"

Nobody answered.

Fearful, Amelia turned her head slightly, looking at the place where Rufus had just stood and fought. But now he lay motionless on the floor while a Dementor sucked a white glowing thread from his mouth.

"No!" Amelia screamed, but there was nothing to be done. Rufus, her colleague for many, many years ... her friend ... had been kissed, a fate far more terrible than death. Tears welled up in her eyes, the silver shield in front of her beginning to fade.

She had failed…

Suddenly a bright flash lit up the darkness and a silver weasel attacked the Dementor in front of her, jumping straight into its face, scratching wildly with its claws. The Dementor let out a horrific screech that made Amelia's blood run cold before shooting off into the air.

With a pounding heart, Amelia looked around for her savior, but she couldn't see anyone. Diagon Alley was still bathed in smoke and ashes, only lit by erratic curses.

"Aurors to me!" Amelia yelled. "To me!"

They would win this damn battle! Rufus' death would not be in vain!

* * *

They were deeper into Gringotts now than ever before; taking a hairpin bend, Harry suddenly saw a waterfall thundering down onto the track, just a few seconds away.

_"Fire!" _shouted Daphne. _"Use fire!"_

Harry quickly pointed his wand at the mass of water, hissing something in Parseltongue. A huge jet of fire broke out from the tip and hit the water, which then evaporated with a loud whistle. He just felt Daphne cast a protection spell on both of them as they shot through the hot steam. Behind them, Fawkes let out an angry cry.

Then they turned another corner and saw something Harry would not have expected so deep underground. A gigantic dragon was chained to the ground in front of them, barring access to the four deepest vaults of Gringotts. The beast's scales had turned unhealthy pale and flaky, its eyes were milky pink, but in them a terrible hatred sparkled as he turned his ugly head towards them. It roared with a noise that made the rock tremble and opened his mouth, spitting fire on them.

Just in time, Harry yanked the broom up before the burst of fire burned the air where they'd just been. Another roar followed and again flames shot towards them. Harry made an abrupt turn and the dragon's flames missed them by a hair's breadth. Daphne screamed.

Harry looked around. The cave was far too small to simply fly past the dragon. And they lacked the space for more evasive maneuvers. They had to kill it!

The dragon opened its jaws for another burst, but just then a fiery bolt shot past them, straight for one of the dragon's eyes. Fawkes' golden beak struck the eye socket, and a sudden shower of dark blood spattered the ground, while the dragon roared in agony.

Exactly the distraction Harry needed. He jerked his wand up, pointing it at the pain-stricken dragon, and opened his mouth. Melodious, hideous hissing noises rang out as Harry felt the spell tug at his and Daphne's souls. And then a dark, impenetrable fog lay around the dragon that desperately trashed its tail, causing the stone walls to tremble. A horrid stench and excruciating screams of pain filled the air as the dragon rotted alive, reminding Harry of the first task of the Tournament.

Then Daphne's voice tore him back to reality. _"The dragon is dead," _she called to him, and sure enough, nothing was left of the beast but a few bones. _"Now we have to destroy the vaults – I'll do it!"_

Harry sent her an approving thought just before she shouted, "Puranaeros Stugaeto!" All of a sudden, Harry felt their bond tremble with magical power, while Daphne's body behind him grew noticeably warmer. She screamed in pain, before suddenly a tremendous stream of fire broke out of her wand, straight towards the iron gates of the vaults, accompanied by a thunderous rumble.

As if in slow motion, Harry watched as the stream of fire, consisting of innumerable shades of color, fanned out and flaming figures erupted – gigantic birds, snakes and dragons, their mouths full of fangs. The denizens of hell hissed and roared as if wishing to destroy the whole world. Hideous but terrifyingly beautiful.

And then the Fiendfyre hit the iron gates, which melted within seconds. Ravenous, the infernal creatures invaded the vaults, devouring everything they came across. And then they heard a sudden, long, blood-curdling cry. The Horcrux was destroyed.

_"Daph!" _Harry shouted in his mind as he made an abrupt U-turn, the heat in the cave becoming more and more unbearable and the rock above them beginning to crunch. _"You must stop the fire! Or we both die!"_ And with them all the goblins in Gringotts and the people in Diagon Alley. They couldn't let that happen!

_"I will," _Daphne called to him. _"You taught me. You showed it to me. Love is stronger than hate! Oh, Harry, I love you!"_

Harry felt tears of joy come to him. _"And I love you! I love you! I love you!"_

Again their bond trembled, but this time a sign of their eternal covenant, their promise – and their dream. Images flashed before Harry's mind. A vast sea. Falling stars in the sky. Him. Laughing, with a small, black-haired girl on his shoulders. Their family.

It was beautiful.

And then Daphne hugged him tightly as they flew back into the tunnel, panting hard. But the flames behind them were gone, as well as the searing heat, a cloud of ash and smoke settling over the field of their triumph.

They did it! The last Horcrux was destroyed!

If the rest of their plan worked, Dumbledore was fighting Voldemort at that very moment. They had to help him ... and defeat Voldemort once and for all!

* * *

Dumbledore was almost thrown backwards when the green flames hit his hastily created shield. With all his might he braced himself against the firestorm that burned everything around him to ashes. The smell of burnt flesh reached his nostrils, and he could feel the horrific heat painfully on his skin.

Suddenly there was a loud crack and his half-moon-shaped glasses burst into pieces. If he hadn't closed his eyes immediately, they would have been pierced by the broken glass, but even so he cried out in pain as the splinters hit him in the face.

The shield around Dumbledore trembled. He had no strength left to hold it up much longer. In a moment it would all be over…

An image formed in his head, an image of a little girl with blonde hair and blue eyes who was laughing happily. Ariana, his sister. And behind her, he recognized the smiling faces of his parents ... soon he would see them again.

A tear ran down his cheek ... he was ready, he just wished he could have done more...

But then the heat suddenly disappeared and the green flames around him vanished. Trembling, Dumbledore opened his eyes to see the ruined hall ... and the panting figure of Voldemort, his scarlet eyes wide in surprise, as if he could not believe Dumbledore had survived the flames.

If only he knew how close to victory he had been. As long as Voldemort had the Elder Wand, he had no chance against him. He had to provoke him further so that he would behave carelessly, as he had done in his fight against Gellert.

"Pathetic, Tom," said Dumbledore in as calm a voice as possible. "And you wanted to become a teacher at my school?"

Voldemort screamed – making the ceiling and walls tremble, rocks falling and shattering on the stone floor, shrouding the entire hall in a cloud of rubble.

Dumbledore coughed violently when suddenly a green flash shot through the cloud.

He couldn't react in time.

* * *

Amelia gave a scream of triumph as the last of the Death Eaters and Dementors fled. However, her joy was only short-lived. Diagon Alley was in ruins, no building left undamaged. And everywhere lay the corpses of the fallen, surrounded by blood and the laments of the injured.

Was that what a victory looked like?

Dazed, Amelia shook her head before a jolt went through her body. They still had no idea what was happening in Gringotts!

"Shacklebolt, Tonks," she called the nearest two Aurors. "With me!"

Together they ran to Gringotts, but just before they reached the magnificent building, it suddenly began to shake. There was a rumbling thunder when the marble cracked and heavy chunks of stone broke out of the façade, blocking the entrance gates. What the hell was going on in there?

"Clear the entrance," Amelia ordered loudly, already pointing her wand at the nearest rock to lift it.

"If I were you, I would refrain from doing that, Minister," a sudden voice came from behind them.

Amelia spun around and recognized Arthur Weasley with his wife, also marked by the battle behind them. Both their faces were covered in dirt and blood, the woman seemed to be limping and leaned heavily on her husband's arm.

"What do you mean, Weasley?" Amelia called. "Do you know what's going on in there?!"

Weasley nodded. "I do," he said. "And believe me – this fight is not for mere mortals like us."

* * *

Just before the Killing Curse reached Dumbledore, a bolt of fiery lightning suddenly cut the air – Fawkes! With a loud cry, the phoenix intercepted the curse and fell to the ground, small, wrinkled, and unable to fly.

"Your pet won't be able to save you again, Dumbledore," came Voldemort's cold voice.

"But we can."

Both Dumbledore and Voldemort turned around when they heard the two voices. And in the dark entrance of the underground labyrinth, Harry and Daphne stood with raised wands, their faces grim and determined. With their black battle armor and the demonic fog streaks around them, they looked like otherworldly beings, a sense of power radiating from them as though they were giving off a burning heat.

"Your time is up, _father,_" said Daphne. "I almost feel sorry for you, dying never loved and loving."

"But only almost," Harry added.

Voldemort's body trembled with fury. "How dare –"

But Harry and Daphne did not let him speak. With one voice, they began to utter terrible hissing noises, before the black streaks of fog suddenly shot forward like tentacles, straight at Voldemort, who was forced to conjure a shining silver shield on which the fog bounced off with a deep, gonglike note. At the same time, however, he was pushed back several meters.

Resolutely, Dumbledore raised his wand, despite his aching body, to attack Voldemort again.

* * *

They didn't have to communicate with each other. As if they were two arms of a single being, Daphne blocked Voldemort's counterattack by using one of the rocks lying around as a shield against his Killing Curse, while Harry struck again with their streaks of fog, but they again ricocheted off Voldemort's silver shield. The gonglike note had become quieter though. Then another flash of green light flew from behind the silver shield, but it missed them by several meters.

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw three huge spears of ice appear in front of Dumbledore's wand before they flew quickly towards Voldemort, who made a long, fluid movement with his wand – and the ice spears changed direction, now rushing at Harry and Daphne. Their red fog arms dashed forward, grasping the ice spears, which then vanished in a wisp of dark smoke. But behind the ice spears, a green Killing Curse suddenly flew towards them, piercing the smoke and red fog; instinctively, Harry and Daphne parted, jumping in opposite directions before the green flash cut the air where they had just been standing.

Harry quickly jumped up again and saw Dumbledore brandish his wand like a whip. Then a long bronze rope broke out of the tip and flew towards Voldemort, who suddenly pulled out another wand, pointing at the rope, which then bounced off an invisible shield and was thrown back. Dumbledore had to jump sideways to avoid being hit by his own spell.

Taking advantage of the distraction, Harry and Daphne let out a hissing, hateful scream, causing their streaks of black fog to merge into a single stream that shot towards Voldemort, grabbing his right leg beneath his silver shield. Voldemort cried out in pain and stabbed the stream with his other wand, causing it to shatter into thousands of fragments as if it were made of glass. The pieces flew away aimlessly; Harry and Daphne threw themselves to the ground to avoid being hit – the fragments missing them by a hair's breadth.

Voldemort had destroyed the fog, but Harry saw that it had not been without effect. Voldemort's struck leg was completely frozen as if he could not move it anymore. That was their chance!

At the same time Harry and Daphne jumped up again, raising their wands to attack.

* * *

The Dark Lord felt something he hadn't felt in a long, long time – fear, an abysmal, existential fear.

He might die.

This sudden realization pierced the Dark Lord's mind like an icy dagger.

His right leg, where the damn fog had touched him, hung down dead. His Horcruxes may have been destroyed. The children in front of him were already getting ready for the next attack and out of the corner of his eye he could see Dumbledore getting up again as well.

And the enchantments in Gringotts were still intact. He could not escape.

A violent tremor gripped the Dark Lord's body. No, he couldn't die ... anything, just not death! He was the greatest wizard of all time...

Yes, he _was_ the greatest wizard of all time! He was more powerful than Potter and his damned daughter, more powerful than Dumbledore and any other wizard who had ever lived and would live!

He had delved deeper into the secrets of magic than any wizard before! He had subjected every magic in this world worthy of subjecting – he would also subject the powerful magic the two children had used against him. He would crush them; them and everyone else who had ever dared to resist him.

He was Lord Voldemort!

The Dark Lord opened his mouth and began to utter those words in the most sacred of languages that the two Potters had just used against him. Suddenly his body began to tremble as he felt the power of magic inside him, a wonderful, comforting warmth flowing from his heart through his arm to his wand.

The Dark Lord cried out in triumph, pointing his wand at his enemies – before he was suddenly gripped by excruciating pain as if his body were torn apart, as if his blood was boiling and his heart turned inside out.

The soul piece in him stretched – and tore.

* * *

Stunned, Harry watched as Voldemort screamed in pain as if he were already burning in hell before suddenly collapsing on the floor. Blood began to come out of his snake-like slits, at first only a few drops, but finally in a long trickle before blood also poured out of his eye sockets, ears, and mouth.

Voldemort's body spasmed, his two wands rolling across the floor – and with abject fear in his eyes, he drew his last breath. He was dead.

Dead.

Harry felt paralyzed, but there was no doubt about it. The light in Voldemort's eyes had vanished. Lord Voldemort, his parents' murderer, the scourge of his life, was no longer among the living.

Voldemort was dead!

Harry wanted to cheer, shout with glee, jump for joy, but he just felt tired as if a great weight had been lifted off his chest.

"Harry," an overjoyed voice tore him back to reality.

Slowly Harry turned his head – and froze. Next to him was Daphne, who had torn the blindfold off her head. And her white eyes, which had been dead for nine months, were filled with a blue sheen that spread further and further until Harry could finally see his reflection laughing at him with delight. Daphne had her eyesight back!

This time Harry could not suppress his joy. In one jump he was at Daphne's side to hug her, feeling her warmth under his fingers, smelling her bewitching scent in his nose, and sensing her overwhelming bliss in his mind.

"_Harry, we did it! We did it! We won!"_

Harry felt his eyes welling with hot tears. _"Yes, we have!" _he said, hugging Daphne even closer. _"We have! And you can see again! Daph, I'm so happy!"_

Daphne, however, pushed him away, only to quickly take his face in her hands, kissing him passionately on the lips. At that moment they didn't need words to express their love for one another, their bound souls exploding in a firework of emotions. Again and again they had been pushed around and humiliated by the world, but in the end they had the last laugh. They had won.

Suddenly there was a soft croak and a happy laugh next to them. "Congratulations, both of you," said Dumbledore, and although Harry did not see him, he could imagine his twinkling eyes easily enough.

With one last tender bite on his lip, Daphne finally pulled away from Harry, her face beaming with a joy that made Harry's heart sing. How much he wished to see that look on her face for the rest of his life – and for the first time in forever, that dream seemed within their grasp.

Hand in hand, Harry and Daphne turned to Dumbledore, whose face was littered with scratches but who was still smiling broadly. And indeed, his eyes sparkled as usual, even if he had lost his half-moon glasses. In his arms, Dumbledore was carrying Fawkes, who still looked small and withered, but his ancient, golden eyes were fixed on Harry and Daphne.

"Congratulations on your victory over Voldemort," said Dumbledore. "And congratulations on your regained sight, Daphne."

"Thank you, Professor," Harry and Daphne said at the same time. They exchanged a look before starting to laugh.

"Let's have a look at my dear father then," Daphne finally said with a smile, urging Harry towards Voldemort's corpse. "It was very stupid and arrogant of him, trying to use demonic magic with only a fraction of a human soul. But his arrogance brought us victory."

"_How do you feel about it?"_ Harry asked, even though he could already feel the answer in Daphne's mind.

Daphne just shook her head. _"He was never a part of me. I have overcome my origins … I hope."_

"_Yes, we lead our own lives_," Harry said determinedly, gently squeezing his wife and soulmate's hand. _"We're free."_

Then Harry saw something on the floor and quickly dropped to his knees. As his hand closed around the wand that Voldemort had dropped, he felt a sharp pain in his fingers, but in a split second it was gone again.

"Your wand, Professor," Harry said as he rose from the floor, handing Dumbledore the wand that many believed to be the legendary Elder Wand.

Dumbledore looked at Harry with a curious gaze before slowly shaking his head. "Thank you, Harry," he said, "but this wand hasn't been mine since Voldemort took it from me at the Ministry. It appears to me that now that you have defeated Voldemort, it serves you. So what are you going to do with the Elder Wand?"

Harry and Daphne exchanged a look before shrugging at the same time, both thinking of Valeydis' teachings about power. The wand could make them stronger, no doubt, but not truly powerful. True power came from oneself; everything else was not power but dependence. And they didn't want to be dependent, they wanted to be free.

Thus, Harry broke the wand.

Suddenly the world began to spin around Harry and Daphne. Their bodies were gripped by a horrible heat, everything turning blank before their eyes ... and the last thing Harry felt before losing consciousness was Daphne's clenched hand in his and small, sharp claws in his shoulder, along with the smell of fire and smoke.

* * *

Darkness. Abysmal, impenetrable darkness. That was what Harry saw. No light, no colors, no sounds or smells. He was surrounded by nothing but an endless void, wrapped in blackness. And yet Harry was not alone. He felt a comforting warmth inside ... the certainty of being loved ... a shared soul.

"Daphne!" he yelled as loudly as he could – and indeed, his scream echoed through the darkness. Wherever he was, it was not nothing. "Daphne! Daphne! Where are you?"

As if from far away, a voice came up to him, at first quiet, but getting louder and louder, then a pull on his soul, as if drawn to the land shortly before drowning ... and then Daphne appeared before him, still clad in her black battle armor, but her gaze was filled with terrible fear.

"Harry!" she shouted, running towards him, the same moment Harry was running towards her.

Relieved, his arms came around Daphne, hugging her close. He could even feel her wild heartbeat. "Are you okay?" he asked her quickly. "Are you hurt? Are you –"

"I'm fine," Daphne said quickly. "What about you?"

"Same."

For a moment the two just stared at each other, looking into their worried faces, not understanding what was going on. What had happened? Where were they?

"You're probably wondering where you are," came suddenly another voice; a voice Harry had heard earlier, in Fawkes' memories and the Black Library last Christmas.

Harry and Daphne looked at where the voice had come from… and shortly afterwards the figure of Valeydor appeared, this time not shimmering, but firm and clear, as if he were alive. Smiling, he stepped up to them, clad in the same loose green robe in which he had died.

"Harry and Daphne Potter, I bow to you," he said, lowering his head slightly. "You have achieved something that no one has ever achieved before. You passed the Great Trial."

A storm of confusion swept over Harry – and he could feel that Daphne felt the same way. Great Trial? What trial? What did he mean?

"Valeydor," he said hesitantly. He had never spoken to the late wizard before. "What do you mean by that? And where are we? What –"

"So many questions, Harry, so many questions," Valeydor said, his hand raised to stop Harry's flow of questions. "I'll try to answer them one by one. The Great Trial ... I think you've read about it, and my wife mentioned it too. The Great Trial that Death once put on his Children, and which they did not pass, for which he condemned them forever. The Children hadn't been able to resist the temptation of the Insignia, the temptation to be the master of life and death, to rule instead of serve. After that, the Insignia were lost. Partly they have been forgotten, partly their legacy has given rise to new legends, such as that of the Deathly Hallows."

Harry and Daphne exchanged a look. The Hallows were the Insignia of Trial?!

"But you, Harry and Daphne," continued Valeydor, "you have resisted their temptation. At different times you held the power of all three Insignia in your hands – and decided against them. Harry, you were ready to sacrifice your cloak to the flames to save Daphne. Daphne, you have not been tempted to use the stone for yourself, for your happiness, or to increase your power. The only time you used the stone to bring souls back from death – my soul and that of my daughter – you didn't do it for yourself. And just now you broke the wand, the last remnant of the third Insignia, the Spear of Triumph. Because your souls are bound, you are seen as one being by the magic of the Insignia. And this being of Harry and Daphne Potter has shown more strength in the eyes of the Insignia than the ancient demons. And it recognized you as worthy."

"But," Daphne stammered, confused. "But Valeydis said the Insignia didn't exist, that it was just a stupid legend."

"Well, I lied."

Harry and Daphne spun around, seeing Valeydis walking towards them, a mocking smile on her lips, her blood-red eyes sparkling in the darkness.

"I had to lie to you for my plan to stand a chance," Valeydis said. "You weren't allowed to know that there was a trial, otherwise you wouldn't have been able to choose freely. You had to decide against the Insignia without compulsion, as my beloved husband has already told you."

With that she went to Valeydor, kissing him gently on the mouth. "I missed you, my darling."

"I missed you too," Valeydor said, returning the kiss.

Harry and Daphne exchanged a look. One thing was still unclear to them.

"But what happens now?" Harry asked carefully. "What follows the passing of this trial?"

Valeydor turned to them with a smile. "Now you'll have – _an audience with Death."_

Though the last words came from Valeydor's mouth, they were not spoken by him, nor by his voice, but by a voice that was much colder and more terrible than anything Harry had ever heard before. Valeydis instantly jumped away from Valeydor's body, while Harry felt the presence of a dark and ancient power.

Death had appeared.

Harry caught his breath. His heart felt like it was slowly being crushed by an icy fist. And Daphne's fingernails clawed into his palm.

"I've watched this fuss long enough," continued the cold voice of Death from Valeydor's mouth. "Your delirium of joy, your hugs and kisses. What do you think will happen now?"

"Father, I –" said Valeydis in a desperate tone, but was immediately interrupted by Death.

"Silence, traitor. You are not worth listening to. I am talking to the two humans who look at me filled with fear. What? Did you think you would pass this mysterious trial and then I would have to grant your every wish? That you might even become the _Master of Death_? I am Death and Life. I was the beginning and I will be the end. Before me you are nothing ... This trial only meant that you have my attention for a moment. So what are you now hoping for, Harry and Daphne Potter? But choose your words wisely. I give and I take as I please."

Harry looked at Daphne, into her regained, beautiful blue eyes that were likewise looking at him. And at the same moment they looked at Valeydis, who stood with her head bowed in the darkness, before they looked at each other again, coming to the same conclusion.

Less than five years ago no one would have bet one thin knut on them, and yet in the end they had the last laugh. Despite all the adversity and hatred of the entire world, it was them who had triumphed over Voldemort. And them, children of pain and despair, had managed to find love – and so much more. They had already worked so many miracles, maybe they could do one more here and now.

Hand in hand, Harry and Daphne turned back to Valeydor, whose face looked at them without any emotion.

"Death," said Harry, "there … there are many things we don't know. We don't know what happened back then between you and your children. We can only guess how much their betrayal hurt you, what grudge you must nurse against Valeydis, but ... we want to beg for her soul. The Valeydis we met is not a monster who seeks domination over others, not a callous beast, not a _demon._ The Valeydis we met is a simple woman who loves her husband and daughter. Can't you allow her to see them again, that her soul won't vanish? She has shown so much humility when she has bound her soul to that of a human, knowing full well what it would cost her. And she only did it out of love! Please, Death, please! We beg you!"

Daphne tenderly squeezed his hand, while Valeydor's cold eyes slid over Valeydis, who was keeping her head bowed. "Yes, I have to admit that I didn't expect that..." said Death. "But the original sin remains. She may have sacrificed something, but is she worth the sacrifice of others?" He turned his gaze back to them. Harry shuddered. "You too ... it is easy for you to ask for her salvation, for you have nothing to lose. So what are you willing to give me to make your wish come true? What sacrifice is the traitor's soul worth to you?"

"What … what do you want from us?" Daphne asked hesitantly.

"So they don't offer it on their own," said Death quietly. "But maybe the value only results from the choice…" Valeydor shook his head briefly before looking back at Harry and Daphne without any warmth.

"I demand what is most dear to you," said Death. "I demand the other one, I demand your life together, your love, your dream of a happy and free life. Are you ready to give up on all of this? Your own togetherness in life so that _she_" – he pointed to Valeydis – "can be together with her husband and daughter in death? To bring their souls together, your two souls must be separated. Are you ready for that?"

Daphne's hand cramped in his as Harry felt as if he had been submerged in a basin of icy water. With a trembling voice and a terrible premonition, he asked, "W-What would happen to us then?"

"Your bond would be broken," Death replied calmly, not caring about their pain. "If you decide against it, I will let you return to life as if none of this had ever happened. You will be able to be together forever, your souls will be eternally connected, even in death, because you are both humans. But Valeydis will be separated from her husband and child forever, for I will destroy the Insignia and never be interested in this matter again."

At his words, Valeydis sank down on the black surface, her arms wrapped around her torso, but Death ignored her.

"However, if you chose to sacrifice everything for her, your souls would be separated. You would die here and now, but I would not take your souls to the other side. Instead, you would be reborn. And maybe, if your love was strong enough, you would find each other in your next life and fall in love again. Or maybe you will never see each other again."

As if in a trance, Harry turned his head to Daphne. Tears ran down her face. The sight broke his heart.

"Daphne," he said, just to say something. "Daph –"

"Oh, Harry!" Daphne cried, throwing her arms around him, her body shaking violently. "I love you! I love you so much! More than anything else in the world! More than my own life! Just … just the idea of being apart from you hurts." She sobbed. "Then … then how must Valeydis feel? She has been separated from them for a thousand years…"

More and more tears welled out of Daphne's eyes, wetting Harry's skin. He didn't know what to say, felt so powerless...

"She did so much for us," Daphne sobbed in tears. "W-Without her we would have died long ago. Without her we couldn't have been together for so long ... couldn't have made so many wonderful memories, bound our souls, got married. Oh, Harry! Our dream, it was so, so beautiful, but…" Another heavy sob. "But it's her only chance! H-How can we deny her that? B-But ... I don't want to be separated from you..."

Daphne was crying so hard now that she was having trouble breathing. She panted and gasped for air.

"Daphne," Harry told her, soothingly stroking her back. "Breathe. Take a deep breath. Yes, like that. Breathe, Daph, breathe…"

Slowly Daphne's breathing calmed down again, but she was still shaking, crying in Harry's embrace as he kept stroking her body, her back, her arms, her hair ... her gorgeous, soft hair. How much he loved playing with her strands between his fingers ... how much he loved just looking at her, kissing her, laughing with her...

The time passed with them just holding each other in their arms, even if Harry had long since lost track of time. Time was not important, just the feeling of the person in his arms whom he loved with all his heart, for whom he wished so badly to be a cruel monster, without any compassion...

"Me too," Daphne whispered as she slowly released herself from his arms, traces of dried tears on her face. "I wish so much to be selfish, but..."

"But you're not," Harry finished her sentence. "No more. We've come a long way, haven't we, my love?"

Daphne said nothing, just looking at him with her bright blue eyes. Words were no longer necessary, here at the end of their journey.

They had made their decision.

They wouldn't be monsters ... and trust their love.

"Daphne," Harry said, putting his hand on her cheek. "You're part of me. And I'm part of you. I'll never let you go again, whether in this life or another. As long as we have souls, I'm sure I will find you again. I love you, my Daphne."

Daphne now put her hand on his cheek as well, and he saw his own green eyes shimmering in her blue irides. "Yes … we'll find each other and pick up where we left off. I feel the same, my Harry. I love you."

At the same time, Harry and Daphne brought their lips together for a final, loving kiss.

* * *

With a quick wave of his hand, Death froze the bodies of both humans.

He couldn't believe it! The two of them had refused the Insignia and clearly committed themselves to life, _their _life – and yet they were ready to sacrifice it, their happiness to save his treacherous child? One of his children, who had disappointed him so much, was worth such a sacrifice?

His gaze slid to that very child ... _Valeydis_, as she called herself now. She sat huddled on the dark ground and cried. More and more tears ran down her cheeks, leaving shiny traces. She cried and cried and cried. But why was she crying? Shouldn't she be happy? She would get what she wanted after all.

"Child, why are you crying?" he asked her.

"Because I understand now, Father," she replied tearfully. "I now understand what love is. I understand its power. They … they are ready to sacrifice everything, everything they ever hoped for ... because they trust their love! Because they trust that they will find each other again. But ... but what if they're wrong?! Th-Then they would have lost everything. For me! I … I don't deserve this sacrifice, but… but I'm selfish enough to take it." She sobbed. "Love ... it is so beautiful, but ... but also so, so painful..."

"You sound like a human," Death hissed disparagingly.

"I love a human, Father..."

Now Death did something that he had not done for many millennia: he sighed. And after one last look at the weeping Valeydis, he turned back to the two humans. It was time to end this.

* * *

Daphne's lips were so soft, Harry thought as they kissed. So warm and sweet.

He didn't want to lose her. He didn't want to be separated from her. He wanted to live with her, laugh with her, grow old with her.

Suddenly he tasted salt, along with a warm, wet feeling on his cheek.

Was it his tears? Or Daphne's?

Both. They had both started crying.

Suddenly Daphne broke away from their kiss, only to throw her arms around him again. "Hold me," she sobbed desperately. "Hold me, Harry. Hold me till the end."

"I will," he said with tears in his eyes. "I'll never let you go, Daphne. And I'll find you again. Even if I must travel to the end of the world, I'll remember and find you. I'll find you, Daphne. I'll find you..."

"ENOUGH," came suddenly Death's voice. "I've had enough. Look at me, humans."

Confused, Harry and Daphne broke apart, looking at Death. What did he want? Did he want to mock them even more? Hadn't he already inflicted enough pain on them…

"Do you know what you've achieved?" asked Death.

Harry and Daphne just blinked in confusion. What did he mean?

"And they don't even notice..." Death shook his head. "You surprised me! I am a being older than time ... and you two humans surprise me. What a feeling! You awaken memories in me of days long past when the world was young and every moment was a new adventure, memories of the age of music when the stars had not yet raptured…"

Death fell silent as if he were somewhere else with his thoughts, in a past that was far away even for him.

"What ... what do you mean?" Harry asked hesitantly, not daring to give in to his budding hope.

"What do I mean?!" Death hissed loudly. "You are unique, Harry and Daphne Potter, that's what I mean. Never would I have thought it possible that you would be willing to make such a sacrifice for one of my children, a _demon_, only in the hope that your love would be strong enough ... you passed the trial, the final trial, the trial I never planned. I will accept Valeydis' soul and reunite her with her husband and daughter ... and I will not separate you two."

Harry and Daphne froze. Would that mean –

"Yes," Death went on as the darkness began to spin around them. "I will give you what you long for the most – a chance. Use it well."

Everything faded around Harry and Daphne. The last thing they heard before they were swallowed by a glaring light was a quiet "Thank you" from three fading voices.

* * *

With a jerk Daphne regained consciousness, noticing that she was lying on some hard surface, her whole body aching. All she remembered was Harry breaking the Elder Wand and then –

"Harry!" Daphne screamed, jumping up as fast as she could.

For a moment she felt dizzy, everything turning around her in a vortex of colors and light until she could finally see her surroundings. She was in the Blacks' library, exactly where the bodies of Valeydor and Valeydis had sat, but they were gone, as was Fawkes, only a faint smell of smoke in the air remained.

And next to Daphne, Harry slowly sat up, a slight smile on his face. "Hello, love," he muttered. "It looks like we've done it."

Daphne did the first thing that occurred to her at that moment – she flung her arms around his neck, causing him to fall back on the floor, laughing loudly. His laughter was so clear and bright and free from worry that Daphne couldn't help but start laughing too.

They did it! They had returned – together! Their souls had not been separated. She could still feel their bond, could feel it vibrate with their exuberant joy.

They had triumphed and won eternity.

At some point the couple finally rose from the floor, smiling happily at each other, their eyes bursting with love. Daphne still couldn't believe it, but she was more than willing to think about this miracle for the rest of her life – her life with Harry! The very thought made her smile again.

Yet for all their wishes and dreams for the future, a much more pressing question arose in their immediate present.

_"And now?" _asked Daphne.

* * *

... and another journey begins.

* * *

**Next chapter:** Minister for Magic Hermione Granger

**Preview:**

_"Please," she said pleadingly in their direction. "Please no bad news on my first day."_

_"Sorry, honey," said Ron in an apologetic tone. "But it's really important. And the guys thought we're the best to tell you…"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The people who know the series "Darling in the Franxx ", from which the opening quote of this story comes, probably feared that I would choose a similar ending to the series. Well, the events in this chapter were undoubtedly inspired by it – and maybe it would have even been the more poetic ending if Harry and Daphne had actually sacrificed themselves – but I like it more this way :)
> 
> That was the grand finale, but two more chapters and a brief epilogue will follow to bring the story to a close.


	39. Minister for Magic Hermione Granger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, many thanks to my beta reader Verlor at fanfiction.net (id: 1113797) for his great help with this chapter!

**Chapter 39 - Minister for Magic Hermione Granger**

_August 1, 2009 – Thirteen years, one month and fifteen days after the Battle of Diagon Alley – 9:30 a.m. – Office of the British Minister for Magic_

Sighing with pleasure, Hermione slumped into her new chair. It was a bit too hard for her liking – Amelia Bones apparently preferred it to be uncomfortable – but still, the moment just felt wonderful for Hermione.

For so many years she had worked towards this moment, introducing so many bills in her various positions at the Ministry to improve the lives of witches, wizards, and all other magical creatures ... and at last she had accomplished her goal. The magical community of Britain hadchosen _her_, a mere Muggleborn, driven by her idealism and sharp mind, as their new Minister for Magic. And today was her first day in office!

She was about to start, only briefly enjoying the moment ... the artificial sun shining through the window behind her felt so warm on her face ... the air smelled of stacks of files and freshly brewed coffee. Hermione closed her eyes, letting out another pleased sigh.

The sudden opening of the office door pulled Hermione out of her cozy thoughts. She woke with a start and saw Ron and Neville standing at the door, wearing worried expressions, even if they tried not to show it too much, but Hermione knew her two best friends far too well.

"Please," she said pleadingly in their direction. "Please no bad news on my first day."

"Sorry, honey," said Ron in an apologetic tone. "But it's really important. And the lads thought we're the best to tell you…"

Hermione straightened her shoulders. She was the minister; it was her job to hear bad news and solve problems. "What's wrong?" she asked, waving Ron and Neville over to her desk.

Neville closed the door behind them before giving her a serious look. "Bad news from Egypt," he said. "Harry and Daphne Potter showed up at the Great Library of Alexandria. And by showing up, I mean that they stormed into the library this morning, overbore the guards, and threw the Guardians out on their ears. They are understandably off the wall and have requested an emergency meeting of the ICW. For this afternoon."

Neville had said all this without pause as if he wanted to get it over with as quickly as possible. With a deep breath, he then collapsed into the chair in front of the desk.

Hermione, on the other hand, stared at her two friends in disbelief. The Potters? _The Potters?! _They hadn't heard from them since they had defeated Voldemort and then vanished off the face of the earth. They were still wanted for their crimes, but they had been a bit forgotten in the past few years, as Hermione had to admit. That they were suddenly reappearing, and in Alexandria of all places, one of the oldest and largest magical settlements in the world ... what could that mean?

"Hermione," Ron's voice ripped her out of her thoughts. "What do we do now?"

Hermione blinked at her husband before suddenly jumping out of her chair and rushing to the door. "What do we do now?" she called. "We go to Paris, that's what we do!"

* * *

_August 1, 2009 – 3:00 pm – Headquarters of the International Confederation of Wizards (ICW) in Paris, Plenar Hall_

Nervously, Hermione looked over the high stands in the hall crowned by a huge stone dome, in which representatives of all member countries of the ICW had gathered to make history. Since the Istanbul Treaty of 1742, the magical city of Alexandria with the Great Library had been under the authority of the ICW. This also meant that an international strike force could only be sent through a formal resolution by the ICW to free the city from the clutches of the Potters.

And that was exactly why Hermione was so nervous – and fearful. With every minute the Potters had more time to destroy the library and the precious books inside, thus forever erasing vast treasures of magical knowledge. The very idea brought tears to Hermione's eyes. What was Dumbledore waiting for? He should open the session already!

"It's going to be alright," Ron whispered next to her, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. As an Auror she had been able to take him with her as part of her delegation – for security reasons, of course. "They can't let such an affront to the international magical community stand. In less than a week the two will be on trial for their crimes, I'm sure."

Hermione nodded slightly but let her gaze again wander around the hall. All over the countries' delegations sat together, talking excitedly; the murmur made it sound as if they were sitting in a beehive. And then she saw Neville striding through the crowd towards them with a serious expression. As deputy head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation, she had also been able to take him with her in her delegation.

"What's new?" she asked him in a whisper as soon as he got to them.

"Conflicting reports," said Neville. "The Guardians are still spreading their horror stories that half of Alexandria was on fire and the streets littered with corpses, but that doesn't match our intelligence."

"What do our informants say?"

"Just the opposite," Neville replied with a frown. "It seems that many in Alexandria hail their seize of power because they have announced that they want to make the library's wealth of knowledge accessible to all. And they have appointed a native Alexandrian, a young Lutin woman named Ganda, to be the interim administrator of the library."

Hermione clenched her fists. What did the Potters think they were doing? How could they presume to rule Alexandria? Didn't they see that their actions could spark a war?!

At one point, the babble of voices in the hall died down, and Hermione saw that Dumbledore, the current Supreme Mugwump of the ICW, had stepped onto the podium in front of the rising stands, where he sat down on a grand chair behind a high desk.

Dumbledore pointed his wand at his throat before speaking in a magically amplified voice. "I welcome the delegates to this extraordinary session of the ICW General Assembly," he said calmly. "This meeting was requested by the Guardians of Alexandria, represented by Master Lukian. Although the Guardians are not members of this General Assembly, they are, as representatives of the city of Alexandria as mandated territory of the ICW entitled to propose and speak. So I hereby give Master Lukian the floor to present his request to the assembly."

Dumbledore lowered his wand and pointed to an old wizard with white hair and a purple robe who had risen from one of the lower stands and now also held a wand to his throat. Master Lukian was surrounded by other old men and women who all had impatient, even downright furious expressions on their faces.

"Dear delegates," said Master Lukian, his voice trembling with barely suppressed anger. "I'm standing before you today out of fear for the future of the magical world. For this morning two demons, the wanted criminals Harry and Daphne Potter brought Alexandria under their control in a craven act of violence. With magic of the darkest kind they have overwhelmed the guards and expelled us Guardians, who have been tasked with administering the city and protecting the immeasurable knowledge of the library. This act of tyranny cannot go unanswered, dear delegates. The International Confederation of Wizards _must _intervene and restore order to protect the lives of the Alexandrians and the knowledge of the library. Therefore, I urge you to vote in favor of our request and thus authorize the dispatch of international troops. In this hour of need we must stand united against the darkness to lead the light to victory!"

At his last words, Master Lukian raised his clenched fist and thunderous applause erupted in the chamber. Hermione also clapped excitedly. The applause lasted so long that it took Dumbledore some time to make himself heard again.

"Thank you for this emotional speech," he said. "With that, I am putting the request to send troops to Alexandria to a vote. Voting is done by lifting wands. The motion will be adopted if the majority of the delegates vote in favor and none of the veto powers against."

As he spoke, Hermione looked at her colleagues in the front row of the plenary, the heads of government of the Holy Roman Empire, Russia, and France. Together with Great Britain, these countries formed the founding members of the ICW, and their right of veto was a holdover from the principle of unanimity at the time. If Hermione wanted, she could stop this whole thing with a single movement of her hand, which of course she would never do. Tyrants had to be stopped. The fact that these particular ones had killed another tyrant thirteen years ago did not change that.

"The delegates who vote in favor of the motion proposed by Master Lukian may now please raise their wands."

A jolt went through the assembly as at the same moment a multitude of wands were raised; Hermione also held her wand high above her head. It was her first official act as minister … and it just felt great. She looked across the chamber and it seemed to her that all countries were agreeing. However, her gaze then slid to the table next to her, at which the French President of Magic, Thomas Mercier, was sitting with his delegation. He was the only one who had not raised his wand but was sitting with his arms crossed and his face grim. What was wrong with him?

Before Hermione could worry more about her French colleague, Dumbledore's voice rang out again. "126 votes were counted in favor of the motion," he said.

Hermione got a bad feeling. The ICW consisted of 127 member countries. Why hadn't France voted for the motion?

"Now please the delegates who wish to abstain."

No wand was raised. Whispers broke out in the chamber, but Hermione's eyes were fixed on President Mercier, who still hadn't moved. Could it be –

"And now, please, the wands of the delegates who are voting against the motion."

Hermione felt as if she was watching a horror film in slow motion as President Mercier slowly released his crossed arms and held up his wand. Suddenly bedlam broke loose in the chamber. People jumped up and yelled at the French delegation, Hermione did too, but President Mercier still sat calmly, his wand raised above his head. The other members of the French delegation, however, looked at each other in shock, as if they could not believe how their boss was behaving.

Dumbledore had to shout several times and finally cast a silence spell on the rest of the chamber before he could announce the result. "The motion is rejected due to the French veto," he said in a professional tone, for which Hermione truly envied him for at that moment. "This means that no ICW troops will be dispatched to Alexandria. The session is therefore closed."

* * *

_August 1, 2009 – 3:45 pm – Headquarters of the International Confederation of Wizards (ICW) in Paris, Chambers of the British Delegation_

Furiously Hermione paced up and down the room. She still couldn't believe what had just happened in the hall. What the hell was the French President thinking by single handedly preventing an intervention? Didn't he want Alexandria to be liberated? What information was she missing to make sense of all this dragonshit?!

Suddenly the door opened with a loud squeak and Ron stepped in. "Well?" Hermione shouted. "Have you found anything?"

Ron just nodded briefly before closing the door so that they could not be overheard. "Neville and I found something that might explain what just happened," he said. "Do you know the wife of the French President?"

Hermione pondered, trying to remember all the receptions and ceremonies she had attended as part of her career in recent years. "Yes, I think so," she said hesitantly. "I think she was a nice and polite young woman, but I heard that her daughter has a rare disease. Why?"

"Do you remember her name?" asked Ron, taking her hand.

Hermione was about to groan in exasperation, telling him that she had no time for his games – he enjoyed knowing something she didn't know far too much – but at the last second she changed her mind and just shook her head.

"Her name is Astoria Mercier," Ron said. "She took her husband's last name after their wedding. Before that, her name was Delacroix."

"And why is that important?"

"You'll understand in a moment. Delacroix was not her birth name, but the name of her aunt, who became her guardian when she was ten. Before that, she lived in England." Ron took a deep breath before continuing, "Her name was Astoria Greengrass."

Hermione froze. Greengrass? Astoria Greengrass? That meant she was –

"Exactly," Ron said. "That means the wife of the French President is the sister of Daphne Greengrass, now Daphne Potter."

* * *

_September 15, 2009 - 7:30 am – House of the Granger-Weasley Family, Dining Room_

"Say Ahh. Yes, that's good, sweetheart. That tastes good, doesn't it? Yum yum!"

Hermione was feeding her baby daughter Rose when her husband Ron came into the room, his face buried in the morning edition of the Daily Prophet, frowning.

"Anything new?" Hermione asked, bringing another spoon to her daughter's mouth.

"Yes, from Alexandria," muttered Ron, while joining them at the dinner table, his eyes still on the newspaper.

Hermione looked curiously at him. A month and a half had passed since the Potters had seized power and the international magical community had failed to respond. Their regime was not recognized by any magical government in the world, but the conflict had not escalated yet, mainly because the first horror reports from Alexandria had not been confirmed. Whatever plans the Potters had, the destruction of the library and the city wasn't one of them...

"And what?" she asked.

"I don't quite understand," said Ron thoughtfully. "Apparently the Potters were made _Principes_ by the Alexandrians, whatever that – Heyyy!"

Before Ron could finish his sentence, Hermione had snatched the newspaper from his hand, staring at the article on one of the back pages, as if the Daily Prophet did not understand the importance of the information.

"What was that about?" asked Ron indignantly. "And why are you so upset? What does that mean?"

Hermione groaned. "God, Ron! Have you ever paid attention to history?" Without waiting for his answer, she went on, "Do you know what the title _Principes_ means? It means the Potters are now the First Citizens! That is the same title Augustus bore, the first emperor of the Roman Empire who effectively ended the Roman Republic!"

"But what do we care what some Muggles did millennia ago?"

"My God, Ron," said Hermione. "Back then, wizards had a bigger influence on the Muggle world and history, but that doesn't matter ... it means that de facto everything stays the same, so they are the sole rulers of Alexandria, but at the same time they try to give their reign a legal stand. It also indicates that they have even bigger ambitions. And that means that we're not dealing with Dark Lords like Voldemort, but with new Grindelwalds."

"Oh," uttered Ron, his face suddenly pale.

"Exactly," said Hermione, jumping up from the table. "So I have to go to the office immediately! Will you take care of Rose, please? She still must finish eating – and she's just peed herself. Thanks, love you!"

* * *

_August 1, 2010 – 1 pm – Office of the British Minister for Magic_

Frustrated, Hermione tossed the intelligence report on the desk in front of her. It was exactly a year since she took office as Minister – and Harry and Daphne Potter had seized power in Alexandria. And what had happened since then? Nothing, absolutely nothing, at least from the magical governments. No international troops and no economic sanctions. The latter had failed mainly because the Potters apparently had an inexhaustible gold supply to cover all the costs of the library and city.

For the costs had to be immense, after everything she read in her regular intelligence reports on the situation in Alexandria. Not only had the Potters abolished the admittedly horrendous library fees, but the magical city was also growing at a breathtaking pace. More and more witches and wizards moved to Alexandria, especially the young ones, either for a research stay or to settle there permanently. And many other magical beings moved there as well. If it continued like this, Alexandria would soon surpass Tokyo and become the largest magical settlement in the world.

By now, Hermione had given up all hope of liberating Alexandria; even if it were possible, it would certainly result in bloodshed. The Potters alone could probably take on half an army if the rumors of their skills were even remotely true, which Hermione had no doubt about; after all, they had defeated Voldemort, which even Dumbledore had not managed. No, now she was just hoping to limit the Potters' influence. Alexandria might be lost, but she certainly wouldn't leave the world to them without a fight.

* * *

_February 4, 2011 – 5 pm – Cabinet Meeting of the British Ministry of Magic _

"He did what?!" Hermione yelled in disbelief.

"Like I said," repeated Richard May, head of the Department of Magical Transportation, in a professional, although somewhat shaky tone. "Dumbledore portkeyed to Alexandria yesterday. I just found out about it from my staff. Apparently they didn't realize the implications…"

"Didn't realize" Hermione muttered in consternation as she slumped back into her chair. "They didn't realize the implications..."

When Albus Dumbledore, the acting Supreme Mugwump of the ICW and one of the most famous and highly respected wizards in the world, visited the Potters, it only meant that the international community surrendered to the new status quo, after just a year and a half. They lost.

"That's not all," said Neville next to her. "The Daily Prophet will also report on this in its evening edition. They even have pictures from Alexandria. And guess who went with Dumbledore? Nicolas and Perenelle Flamel."

"Well, then at least we know where they got their gold from…" Hermione muttered. Has the whole world gone mad?

* * *

_December 31, 2013 - 4 p.m. – House of the Granger-Weasley Family, Winter Garden_

The light of the setting sun hit Hermione's half-full wine glass, bathing her white blouse in a reddish sheen as if she was slowly bleeding to death, but Hermione did not suffer from external injuries. Internal wounds, however, were another matter altogether.

It was supposed to be a fun evening with her friends and colleagues. From the garden and the other rooms, a lively babble of voices and laughter of the children playing came to her, but Hermione couldn't help herself, she just couldn't relax. For here in the winter garden of the house, a little away from their starting New Year's party, she was sitting with her friends Lavender, Parvati and Hannah, Neville's wife, before them the evening edition of the Daily Prophet – and from the front page the beaming faces of Harry and Daphne Potter smiled at them. The Daily Prophet reported in detail over three pages how the two Principes of Alexandria had announced the pregnancy of Daphne Potter. It would be their first child.

"I just can't believe how she can look so _young_," Lavender said, a hint of jealousy in her voice. "I mean, just look at her. As if she were still at Hogwarts ... although, she didn't look like that back then."

"Right?!" Parvati called. "She was always so pale and sickly. Not to mention her cold aura. Granted, she looked really gorgeous at the Yule Ball, but when did the Wannabe Dark Lady become such a beauty?"

"She's happy now," said Hannah softly, but no one paid any attention to her.

Hermione, meanwhile, had had enough. "That doesn't matter!" she exclaimed, exasperated. "The question is, why is the Daily Prophet reporting on them like they're some celebrities? They preside over an illegitimate regime that came to power only through violence. So how can it be that more and more people admire them or even join their regime?"

At her words Lavender and Parvati looked embarrassed at the floor as if they did not dare to contradict the angry Minister. It was Hannah who finally gave a small sigh, putting her wine glass on the table in front of her to look firmly at Hermione.

"Maybe I can bring some light into the darkness," she said. "As an innkeeper I have a lot to do with people, the _common people_, as many would probably call them. I also talk a lot with travellers from other countries. And in all these conversations I have noticed that the Potters are seen by many as liberators and benefactors ... No, no, please let me finish, Hermione."

Hermione had already wanted to protest but now closed her mouth again.

"The reason why many people like them," continued Hannah, "is that they have made the knowledge of Alexandria accessible to all. Their crystal balls, which you can use to access the books in the library from anywhere in the world, are just a miracle. And then they are also affordable for everyone ... I mean, a bottle of very good Firewhisky is more expensive than such a ball – that's incredible! And yes, they are probably the most powerful wizards on the planet, but they use their power for good things, even you can't deny that, Hermione. Just how they finally found a cure for Lycanthropy, where so many failed before. It may be that the way they came to power wasn't the most legit of all, but no one can deny that they changed the world for the better, starting with their victory over You-Know-Who till the present. Through them, Alexandria has become a utopia, a place of magic, knowledge, and art where everyone is welcome. THAT is, Hermione, what fascinates people so much, why Alexandria has become the symbol of all their dreams."

Hermione looked perplexed at her friend, the thoughts swirling in her head. No one had ever spoken to her like this before. "But ... but," she stammered, "it's still a _dictatorship_!"

"To many, a caring dictatorship seems more beneficial than a corrupt democracy," said Lavender, before suddenly clapping her hand to her mouth as if she could not believe what she just said.

"I wouldn't choose the same words as Lavender," said Hannah, "but she's not entirely wrong. At least I'm glad that they're the most powerful wizards in the world and not You-Know-Who."

"But since when do you think like that?!" Hermione cried. "You were also afraid of them back then, weren't you? When did Harry and Daphne Potter become popular people? Have you all forgotten their crimes?"

"Sometimes people change," said Hannah. "The two seem to have left their past behind, Hermione. Perhaps it's also time for you to finally let bygones be bygones…"

* * *

_September 29, 2014 – 1:00 pm – House of the Granger-Weasley Family, Dining Room_

Hermione skimmed through the newspaper while sipping her tea and just enjoying the moment of peace while her children, Rose and Hugo, took a nap in the next room. Her eyes rested on a picture of two parents with their newborn daughter, whom they had named Lilian. It was a pretty name ... and the couple looked happy as if their greatest wish had come true.

The joys of parenthood – the two of them had no idea what they were getting into. Hermione laughed. Being a mother was exhausting, but she would not give it up for the world, even if she could already hear loud screeching from the next room again.

Smiling, Hermione rose from her chair before putting the newspaper back on the table and stepping out of the room. Maybe she should invite them over to have some tea sometime, that is as soon as the Wizengamot had decided on their pardon, which was only a matter of time. They would certainly have a lot to talk about, even if it was just dirty nappies and teething babies...

* * *

**Next chapter: **Principes of Alexandria

**Preview:**

_"Love?!" Astoria shrieked in disbelief. "What do you know about love? You've always been as cold as a block of ice. You have no heart. You're just an insensitive monster, unable to love or –"_

"_That's not true!" Daphne now shrieked as well. "I'm not a monster! And I can love!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you have probably noticed yourself, this chapter did not form a continuous narrative. Rather, it should give an insight into the further lives of Harry and Daphne (and a few other characters) after their victory in the final chapter. Besides, it should show what Harry and Daphne have done with their gained power and freedom, here from the perspective of Hermione. In the next chapter we return to our two lovebirds, don't worry ;)


	40. Principes of Alexandria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to my great beta reader Verlor at fanfiction.net (id: 113797)!
> 
> Like the last chapter, this chapter is not intended to form a continuous narrative, but rather to give an insight into the further course of Harry and Daphne's life after the finale and their victory in chapter 38 and to show what they are doing with their power and freedom.

**Chapter 40 - Principes of Alexandria**

_Previously in chapter 38_

_..._

_At some point the couple finally rose from the floor, smiling happily at each other, their eyes bursting with love. Daphne still couldn't believe it, but she was more than willing to think about this miracle for the rest of her life – her life with Harry! The very thought made her smile again._

_Yet for all their wishes and dreams for the future, a much more pressing question arose in their immediate present. _

_"And now?" asked Daphne._

* * *

Harry did not have to think twice. _"Now we will live," _he said, as for the first time in his life, he felt completely carefree, the shadows that had been looming over them for years finally gone. They had won, Voldemort was dead, Valeydis reunited with her family ... and they had all the freedom they ever wanted.

_"You have no idea how right you are_," Daphne said with a laugh so bright and clear that just listening to it made Harry's heart sing. That laugh alone would have been reason enough for him to fall in love with her once again.

_"I ... I can feel that something has changed in me," _Daphne then said hesitantly as if struggling to find the right words. _"There's a warm feeling, comforting and soothing, which wasn't there before. Harry, I think Death really meant it when he said he was going to give us the chance we always hoped for." _Smiling, Daphne stroked over her stomach before resting her head against his chest. _"I think I'll be able to have children..."_

That was all Harry could take. Laughing with all his heart, he lifted Daphne up, whirling her around as if they were a carousel of laughter and fluttering hair. At some point Harry's feet got caught in the cords of the carpet and they both flew to the floor, where they continued to laugh until Harry finally pressed his lips to Daphne's. It was a passionate kiss, a kiss of love and overwhelming joy.

Harry instinctively ran his hands over Daphne's body, over her thighs, her stomach, her breasts, hearing her lustful moans against his lips, feeling the heat between her legs – but suddenly she pushed him away.

_"Not HERE," _she said with a mischievous smile. _"I'm not in such a hurry to become a parent."_

_"What a shame," _laughed Harry. _"You'd be a great mum..."_

_"Yeah, yeah. And you'd be a great daddy, no?"_

Suddenly Harry froze as if someone had pushed him into an icy pond.

_"I thought so," _said Daphne. _"The knowledge that one day we will have our own little family makes me deeply happy, but … we have to grow up ourselves first. And you still haven't answered my question. What do we do now? As in right now?"_

Harry gently brushed a strand of hair from her face, while his mind was already working. _"I think," _he said. _"We haven't been on holiday in a long time. I don't know about you, but I don't feel like living in this country anymore – the weather, the people, the press. No, I think our time here is over. What do you say if we leave this country once and for all? We can travel wherever we want. What part of the world do you wish to see first?"_

"_I want to see EVERYTHGING," _Daphne said with a glow in her eyes, her beautiful blue sparkling eyes. These, too, would probably have been reason enough for him to fall in love with her once more.

Visiting all the places in the world was probably a little ambitious, but something told Harry that they would have a lot of time from now on. And thus Mr. and Mrs. Potter stepped out into the street to leave Britain forever, a bright and happy future ahead of them.

* * *

_August 10, 1996 – 11:37 am – A sailing boat in the middle of nowhere_

"_It's so BIG", _Daphne marveled, looking at the vast mass of water around them, sparkling blue as far as the eye could see.

_"That's the Pacific Ocean," _laughed Harry. _"Of course it's big."_

* * *

_January 6, 1997 – 9:22 pm – Venice, Carnival_

Long blonde strands formed a thin veil around Harry's face as Daphne threw down both of their masks to press her lips against his. And so they both danced, entwined in a sea of color and light, fallen angels in search of solace only found in one another.

* * *

_September 21, 1998 – Sometime in the morning – A hotel room in the Caribbean_

Harry didn't know how long they stayed like that. Maybe only a few seconds, maybe minutes or hours, but at some point Daphne pulled away from him, taking her warmth with her.

He groaned. When did getting up in the morning become so difficult?

* * *

_January 1, 2001 – Sydney_

"Happy New Year, my love," Harry whispered shortly before passionately kissing Daphne, around them cheering crowds and magnificent fireworks in the sky.

* * *

_May 2, 2003 – 7 pm – A small hut in the Alps_

"You're way too modest," said Harry, chewing with relish. "The lasagna is delicious!"

"Well, somebody knows what a good husband has to say," laughed Daphne. "Though you had no other option."

"But it's really delicious!"

"Of course, the mandatory follow up."

* * *

_October 3, 2007 – 4:01 pm – Kyoto, Japan_

Amid the thunderous applause of the crowd, the presenter announced the results, "And thus the winners of the 138th Magical Championships are James Evans and Lily Laurel with an unprecedented score of one hundred points!"

"_Next time we have to come up with better aliases_," Harry said as the gold medals were hung around their necks.

* * *

_July 8, 2009 – 5:07 am – Mount Everest_

The sky was bathed in a fiery red light as Harry and Daphne watched the sunrise, here on the highest of the peaks – it was truly a majestic sight. The world was just beautiful and even after thirteen years of traveling Harry still could not get enough of its numerous wonders.

_"Do you know what day it is today?" _Daphne asked suddenly while snuggling even closer to him. They were surrounded by an invisible bubble that protected them from the elements and provided them with oxygen, but sometimes his wife just needed to be cuddled.

For a moment Harry feared he had forgotten some important date, but that couldn't be. Daphne's birthday had been only a week ago and their wedding anniversary was still eight days away, everything else fell in completely different seasons.

_"Um, Wednesday?" _he tried randomly.

_"That's not what I mean," _said Daphne. _"I counted, you know. As of today, I've lived longer with our soul bond than without."_

_"Wow, it's been so long?" _Harry marveled. _"Time has passed so quickly..."_

A gentle smile fell on Daphne's lips while she closed her eyes with a low sigh. _"Today it's been fourteen years, six months and six days since we were bound_," she said. _"And yes, we've experienced so much in all these years. We've seen so many places, learned so many things, and it was all so, so beautiful, but ... Harry, I long to finally settle somewhere. I long for a home."_

"_So you think the time of our wandering is over?"_

"_Yes, Harry, let's find a home."_

* * *

_July 20, 2009 – 1 pm – House of the Mercier Family, Normandy_

Harry could feel how tense and nervous his wife was as they waited hidden in the stylish entrance hall. Rarely had he seen her so afraid, but then again, they had never been in such a situation before. He would've liked to comfort her but knew that it would be hopeless. He could only pray that the woman walking down the gravel path to the house would forgive them, only then could Daphne come to terms with her past.

Soon after, the time had come. They heard the brief knock of a wand on wood and the magnificent front door opened, revealing Astoria Mercier with her two children, a six-year-old girl and a four-year-old boy, both with the same blonde hair as Astoria. Daphne's sister had grown up; not much reminded Harry of the neglected, fragile child he had seen long ago. Not only had her face gained color, but she also looked much happier and smiled from ear to ear as she rapidly spoke to her children in French.

Harry could feel how relieved Daphne was that her sister had found happiness, but at the same time he felt her terrible guilt. Lovingly, he squeezed her hand. Whatever was about to happen, he would be her tower of strength as she had been his, like every time before.

Gratefully, Daphne gave him a smile, before taking one last deep breath and removing their camouflage charms. Abruptly, their bodies became visible in the hall – and a sharp scream cut the air.

At the surprised scream of their mother, the two children instantly hid behind her back. Astoria, however, just looked at them in shock before recognition began to show on her features.

"D-Daphne?" she stammered.

"I'm glad to see you, Tori," Daphne said with an attempted smile that backfired completely, for Astoria suddenly began to tremble as if she were terrified of them.

"We want to talk with you," Daphne continued calmly, even though Harry could feel her wild heartbeat. "But ... maybe it'd better if you send Émile and Louis away..."

Astoria froze, and it was obvious that the most terrible scenarios were going on in her head. Eventually, however, she turned to her children, who were staring at her in fear.

"Émile, Louis, please go play outside," Astoria said in French in a surprisingly firm voice.

"But who are they, mum?" replied the girl, Émile, also in French, pointing in their direction.

"They ... they are old friends of mummy," Astoria said hesitantly, while she gave them a pleading look as if she was afraid for her children's lives. Harry felt miserable. "Everything is fine, don't worry," Astoria continued. "Mummy just has to talk with them for a moment, very boring adult stuff. Now go play outside, okay? And don't fall into the stream again!"

She then pushed her two children out of the front door before turning back to Harry and Daphne, shaking violently. She swallowed. "W-What do you want from me?"

"Tori, there's no need to be afraid," Daphne said, but her words seemed to have flipped a switch in Astoria, because now she looked at them with a stunned expression, her hands clenched into fists.

"Afraid?" she yelled in a shrill voice. "I shouldn't be afraid?! Of course I'm afraid! The last time I saw you, you just murdered our parents, and ... and you have murdered many more people since! You're a wanted criminal! And now you show up here without warning, in one of the safest houses in France – and I shouldn't be afraid?!"

Her voice had got louder and louder, almost shouting the last words in Daphne's face.

Daphne winced. "That ... that's all true," she said in a desperate tone. "I've committed many sins, some were necessary, but … but I also regret a lot. Most of all, I regret that I wasn't a better sister ... I'm here because I want to change that..."

In contrast to Astoria, Daphne had become quieter and quieter until her words were barely audible, but Astoria still seemed to understand her.

"What do you mean?" she asked, her hands still clenched into fists.

"I ... I want to have a normal relationship with you," Daphne said hesitantly. "Because you're my sister ... and because I love you."

"Love?!" Astoria shrieked in disbelief. "What do you know about love? You've always been as cold as a block of ice. You have no heart. You're just an insensitive monster, unable to love or –"

"That's not true!" Daphne now shrieked as well. "I'm not a monster! And I _can _love!"

"Then show it! Get out of here and never come back. With that you would make me truly happy."

At the words of her sister, Daphne began to tremble violently, her mind pure chaos, and Harry felt she was about to burst into tears. Now he couldn't hold back any longer. He put his hand lovingly on Daphne's back, letting her feel all his love while turning to her sister.

"Astoria," he addressed her for the first time in his life. "Daphne is serious about wanting a better relationship with you. It took us a long time to find our way, but we found it. We've realized that family is the most important thing in the world for us. And you're part of our family, Astoria. And family helps each other."

Astoria narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean by that, _Potter_?" she asked suspiciously.

"We know of Émile's illness," Harry replied calmly. "The Blood Curse that has manifested in her. We can help her."

At his words, Astoria's legs suddenly seemed to fail. Just before she lost her balance and fell to the floor, Harry quickly conjured a chair behind her in which she collapsed, dazed. "W-What are you saying?" she mumbled. "That ... that ..."

"It's true," Harry said. "Daphne and I are very powerful wizards. We can break the curse, we think. We can't say for sure until we've tried it, but we're confident."

Indeed they were, as their soul bond gave them much more magical power than any other wizard in the world.

Suddenly a jerk went through Astoria's body and she looked up to stare at Daphne, who was still standing stiff next to Harry.

"Is it true?" she called. "Daphne, tell me the truth!"

"Yes," Daphne said quietly, returning her sister's gaze. "We'll help Émile if you let us..."

"In return," said Harry, "we want to ask you –"

"I knew it!" Astoria interrupted, shrieking. "You want something from me! That's the only reason you came here!"

"That's not true!" Daphne cried desperately. "We will help Émile no matter what. Even if you never want to see us again, we'll heal her."

"Why?"

"Because we're family! And because I love you, Tori!"

With that, Daphne broke away from Harry, walking slowly towards Astoria, before finally putting her arms around her little sister, who sat there petrified, as if she didn't know how to react to Daphne's actions. And then Harry heard loud sobs, while a cold feeling spread inside him, as it always did when Daphne was gripped by deep sorrow and remorse. She was crying, and Harry wanted to rush over and comfort her, but he knew – this moment belonged to the two sisters alone.

At some point Astoria seemed to free herself from her stupor, hesitantly putting her arms around Daphne as well before a shining tear ran down her cheek. The first tear was followed by many more until the two women cried freely in each other's arms.

"Why?" Astoria sobbed through tears. "Why are you telling me that only now?! Do you know how much I wished for that? To hear it? Just once?"

"I'm sorry," sobbed Daphne. "I'm so terribly sorry ... I only wished to protect you, even from myself ... I love you, Tori, I love you. Please let's be family again…"

Quietly, Harry stepped out of the house into the garden, where he could see the two children playing in the distance. He believed that Astoria might feel more comfortable if he was not there while the two sisters were talking; he just hoped they could make peace again.

It took an hour for Daphne to finally come out of the house, alone, but a slight smile on her face, her tears long since dried.

_"So it went well?" _Harry asked after taking her hand.

_"I think so_," Daphne said as they walked to the property line. _"We've talked a lot. About our childhood and our lives since ... It's a start, I think."_

"_Are you going to tell her the truth at some point? That you two are only half-sisters?"_

Daphne shook her head. _"I don't think so. She doesn't have any affection for Roxanne Greengrass, and I think she can even understand why ... why I killed her, but ... I don't know. I just want to focus on our future, not our past. That's behind us… Am I speaking nonsense, do you understand what I'm trying to say?"_

"_I understand you, Daph_," Harry said, squeezing her hand. _"Let's create our future!" _

He waited until they had passed the property line before turning back to his wife. _"Now to the Flamels?" _he asked. _"Or do you want to wait?"_

_"We can go now," _replied Daphne. _"I've arranged with Astoria that we'll come back tomorrow after she had the opportunity to talk with Thomas. Then we can try to heal Émile."_

With that, the couple Disapparated, leaving behind a young mother who, for the first time in years, dared to hope again. Hope for a future with her daughter and sister by her side…

* * *

_July 20, 2009 – 3 pm – House of the Flamels in Paris_

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter," Nicolas Flamel said calmly," Please excuse my possibly confused facial expression, but even my wife and I have, in our extremely long lives, rarely welcomed wanted felons in our home."

Harry and Daphne were sitting on a leather sofa in the living room of a small house on Rue de Montmorency in Paris. Across from them sat the world-famous alchemist Nicolas Flamel in an armchair, eyeing them both carefully, while at the same time his wife Perenelle stepped into the room, which was otherwise dominated by high shelves full of books. In her hands, Perenelle carried a small tray with several steaming teacups, which she placed on the table in front of the sofa before sitting down in the armchair next to her husband.

"Thank you, Mrs. Flamel," Harry said, sipping his tea. It was delicious. "And thank you both for agreeing to speak with us, even though we appeared unannounced in your home."

"That alone caught my attention," said Nicolas. "The protections were considered to be insurmountable."

"You will see," Daphne said, "that my husband and I are anything but ordinary wizards."

"Oh, I do not doubt that, even if only half of what Albus told me about you is true. After all, you defeated Tom Riddle."

Harry and Daphne exchanged looks, both wondering what exactly had Dumbledore told the Flamels. However, even Dumbledore had no idea how much their magical skills had improved over the past thirteen years.

"Riddle is history now," Harry waved off. "After all, our victory over him hasn't earned us a pardon from the British Ministry … and with that we're back to what you just mentioned. Daphne and I are considered criminals. To be honest, we thought that we would have to persuade you so that you would be willing to talk to us, let alone have tea with us."

"Well, we're not law enforcement," said Nicolas, also sipping his tea. "And if you wanted to kill us, we probably wouldn't have a chance, since you've already broken into our house. But since Perenelle and I are still among the living, I conclude that you do not want to kill us. Am I correct in this assumption?"

"You are," nodded Daphne. "We don't wish you harm. Rather, we want to ask you something."

Nicolas Flamel looked at them attentively, as if he were looking straight into their souls. "There is only one thing that people have wanted from us all these centuries. A manifestation of their greed for power and immortality. I must admit being disappointed that the two of you, as well, let yourselves stoop so low. Despite your crimes, I had a higher opinion of you."

"You're wrong," said Harry. "While you guessed correctly that we came for the Philosopher's Stone, we are not directly seeking power. We're already powerful enough, and with our combined forces we could achieve anything."

"Are you threatening me, Mr. Potter?"

"On the contrary. I actually wanted to dispel your worries, but maybe that was clumsy of me. Actually –"

Suddenly he felt Daphne's hand on his. She gave him a slight smile before speaking again. "What my husband is trying to say is that we aren't like the people who came to you before to take the stone. We don't strive for even more power and we don't need immortality either, at least not for a long time. We age very slowly, you know." At her words, the Flamels narrowed their eyes in curiosity, but they did not interrupt Daphne. "Rather, we approach you for the stone's ability to turn mercury into gold, because we will soon need a lot of gold ... and at the moment we are unfortunately not particularly creditworthy."

"So you want gold from me," said Nicolas coolly. "Others wanted that before. Why do you think I have always refused such requests? Gold makes you greedy, just like power corrupts."

"Maybe we can convince you otherwise," Harry said with a smile. "Trust me, Mr. Flamel, no one has ever approached you with a proposal like this..."

* * *

_July 21, 2009 – 9 pm – House of the Mercier Family, Normandy_

With a jerk, Émile opened her eyes, panting heavily. Harry and Daphne beside her also gasped for air, their bodies dripping with sweat, but they had succeeded. Émile was freed from the Blood Curse.

"Mum?" asked the girl, confused, when she recognized Astoria, who was also sitting next to her on the floor, tears in her eyes.

"All's well, sweetheart," said Astoria, crying and hugging her daughter. "All's well…"

"But mum, what happened? And who are these people?"

Astoria then glanced at Harry and Daphne, her eyes shining with gratitude, before she turned back to Émile. "These are your aunt Daphne and your uncle Harry," she said. "They're family."

* * *

_August 1, 2009 – 8:00 am – The steps to the Great Library of Alexandria_

Hand in hand, Harry and Daphne stepped through the magnificent entrance portal of the Library of Alexandria, into a great hall with numerous marble pillars and a counter in the middle, behind which sat an all too familiar figure. At the sight of the slender Minotaur, who had buried his bull nose and silver glasses in a booklet in front of him, Harry had to suppress a laugh. Even when they strode through the hall and finally came to a stop right in front of the counter, the Minotaur did not look up.

"How can I help you, dear visitors?" he asked absently, turning a page in his booklet.

Harry and Daphne exchanged amused looks before Harry finally said with a broad grin, "Hello, Klak. Long time no see, right?"

At his words, Klak's head jerked up in surprise, his eyes widening with recognition. Yes, it had been a long time since they had last seen each other in the summer before their fourth year. So much had happened since then, so much had changed. Harry was curious whether they were still friends – or could become friends again. He hoped so.

"But ... but..." Klak stammered, stunned. "Harry? Daphne? What are you doing here?!"

"Aren't you happy to see us?" Harry asked with mock dismay. "I must admit, that shocks me deeply. I hope at least Ganda will greet us more warmly. Do you happen to know where she is? We'd like to make her a job offer."

The whole time Klak had just stared at him in shock as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing. "But… but," he stammered, before taking a deep breath and calling out hastily, "you're wanted by penal order! What are you doing here? If the guards see you, they'll arrest you!"

"Oh yes, there was this unpleasant thing," said Daphne. "Don't worry, this will soon be a thing of the past."

"W-What do you mean?"

"Well," Harry said with a mischievous smile. "My beloved wife and I have decided that it's time for a management change here. In other words, we'll take hold of the power in Alexandria."

With that, the couple pointed their wands at their throats before speaking with one voice, their words magically echoing through the library and city.

"Citizens and visitors of Alexandria, we are Harry and Daphne Potter, conquerors of Lord Voldemort, confidants of the Phoenix, returned from the clutches of Death. From this time forth, Alexandria is under our control. Nobody will be harmed, we promise, but we request the Guardians to come immediately into the entrance hall of the library to pledge their eternal loyalty to us, or to leave the city forever."

As soon as they finished their little speech and had removed their spells, Harry and Daphne could no longer pull themselves together. They burst into laughter, too funny was the shocked expression on Klak's face, who stared at them as if they had gone mad.

For a few moments nobody said a word before suddenly one of the adjoining doors was thrown open and the legendary Minotaur Guard of Alexandria rushed into the hall, all muscled and armed with huge halberds and battle-axes. And they didn't hesitate for a second. As soon as the Minotaurs spotted Harry and Daphne, they let out a loud battle cry and ran toward them, their weapons sparkling in the artificial sunlight.

"How stupid," said Harry. "We are Harry and Daphne Potter. Before us, you are nothing!"

With that, he casually pointed his wand at the attackers, letting out a hissing sound, so soft that it was almost inaudible. Instantly the Minotaurs froze in mid-motion, just a few meters from Harry as if they had been transformed into ice sculptures. Only their eyes blinked wildly, expressing their bewilderment, after all, Minotaurs were as good as immune to the magic of wizards. Well, he and Daphne were no ordinary wizards, Harry thought gleefully, and soon the whole world would know that too.

In the meantime, Daphne had leaned casually against the counter, grinning at Klak, who was as pale as death. "And, Klak," she said. "How have you been doing? Is there a Mrs. Klak now?"

* * *

_August 1, 2009 – 1:45 pm – Library of Alexandria, Garden of Inner Peace_

Smiling, Harry and Daphne stood in the artificial garden in the middle of a small reading room. It had abeen their favorite place in the library on their last visit, back then, so many years ago, and even now Harry felt a deep, inner calm as he looked at the splashing water of the fountain, on the surface of which a few flowers were floating.

In the past few hours, they had repeatedly fended off attackers who had disagreed with the change in leadership. As a result, Grimalkin Lane and the corridors of the library were now full of frozen figures that they might have to defrost at some point. At some point, not now. Now they just wanted to enjoy the moment of calm before having to leave Alexandria again.

However, their rest was abruptly interrupted when they heard the forceful slam of a door, accompanied by the quick steps of two living beings, one echoing loudly, the other almost imperceptible. And then Klak and Ganda stepped into the garden.

Klak still looked a little pale around his bull's nose but had apparently calmed down a bit and got over his shock. Quite different from Ganda. The Lutin looked exactly as Harry remembered her – a little girl with a fox head, clad in a linen shirt with a colorfully embroidered vest and breeches with a hole for her puffy foxtail – but her eyes were full with anger as she ran towards them.

"Who do you think you are?" Ganda yelled. "First you don't contact us for years, and then you just show up here and cause such a hubbub! WITHOUT TELLING ME BEFORE!"

By now she had reached them, her arms akimbo, her fox snout trembling with dismay.

Harry and Daphne both laughed. Maybe they should have expected such a reaction from the Lutin.

"Sorry, Ganda," Harry said with an apologetic smile. "To you, too, Klak. Above all, that we haven't contacted you for years. We had to ... find ourselves, as cheesy as that sounds – Hey, no need to snort so contemptuously, Ganda! We're serious. And why we didn't inform you about our arrival beforehand, well, that's because we didn't want to risk anything, maybe we're a little too secretive."

"Yes, you are," Ganda replied sharply. "Klak and I were worried, you know? And then all the horror stories about you! So if you now want to –"

"Don't worry," Harry interrupted her. "We won't do anything to the books. We even want to make them available to a lot more people. We have big plans for the library."

"But what about the ICW?" asked Klak. "They'll never accept what you did today! Do you want war?!"

Harry and Daphne exchanged amused looks. "Oh, don't worry about that," said Daphne. "We've already taken care of that." She looked at her watch. "Oh my goodness, we have to go, otherwise we'll be late."

With that, she took Harry's hand and started pulling him behind her.

"But where are you going?" Ganda shouted after them. "What are you up to?"

Looking back over his shoulders, Harry called, "We go to Paris. But we'll come back later, don't worry. And until then you're in charge as the new Administrator of the library!"

"But there is no such title!"

"We just invented it. Good luck!"

And with that, Harry and Daphne disappeared, leaving alone Ganda and Klak, who looked at each other in disbelief. What kind of mess had the two children got them into?

* * *

_August 1, 2009 – 3 pm – Headquarters of the International Confederation of Wizards (ICW) in Paris, Plenar Hall_

Amused, Harry and Daphne looked at the agitated delegates of the magical governments. It was a roaring babble of voices in the plenar hall of the ICW headquarters, an expression of the delegates' bewilderment. How bewildered would they be if they knew that they were being watched by the very criminals for whom they had hastily gathered? But they didn't know, because Harry and Daphne were hidden under such powerful camouflage spells that not even Dumbledore would recognize them. Getting into the building had also been easy.

Harry looked curiously at the British delegation in the front row. Though he hadn't closely followed his home country's politics in recent years, he welcomed Granger's election as Minister for Magic. She had built quite a reputation for herself in the last few years advocating for the rights of all magical beings.

Next to the British delegation was the French. Perhaps Thomas suspected that they were also there, but he did not let anything show, although me might've seemed a bit too impassive. After they had healed his daughter, their niece, he had agreed to support them in any way possible. Their entire plan depended on him raising his wand at the right moment, thus preventing an international, magical war. Although he and Daphne could probably defeat the international troops quite easily, there was a risk that it would lead to unconditional slaughter. They both had seen enough bloodshed for several lifetimes.

And then it was finally time. Albus Dumbledore, the acting Supreme Mugwump of the ICW, took the stage to open the emergency session. This was followed by a heartbreaking, emotional speech during which Harry was on the verge of shedding the world's smallest tear, and finally the vote, where everything went normally until Thomas interposed the French veto. As a result, chaos broke out in the hall. People jumped up and shouted, wands were drawn.

Harry and Daphne, however, did not wait until Dumbledore could get the mob under control again. Instead, they just smiled and disappeared from the room, after all, they had a city to rule.

* * *

_August 2, 2009 – 10:00 am – Library of Alexandria, Meeting Room _

"You really upset the magical world yesterday," Ganda said with a raised eyebrow as Harry and Daphne sat with her and Klak in the library's large meeting room. It was the same meeting room in which the Guardians had previously met to determine the fate of Alexandria. "But I hope you also have plans on how to get us out of this mess. There will be no war, but you are still ostracized worldwide, and so are we if we are your accomplices. I don't want my pretty head to end on the spear of an ugly Minotaur –no offense, Klak."

"Don't worry," Harry replied with a smile. "We have some plans, and we won't release the Minotaur Guard from our spell until the new situation has consolidated."

"And what are your plans?"

"Well, first of all we want to abolish all fees for the use of the library and the Search Balls. Everyone should have the opportunity to –"

"And then where should the money come from?" asked Klak, horrified. "For maintenance? For the staff? For the food? This facility devours a fortune. What –"

"We already took care of that," Daphne interrupted him. "For now, we'll pay for everything. We have enough resources, don't worry."

"Trust us," Harry said. "We have big plans for Alexandria, after all, this will be our new home, and that of our family. And since you are our friends – and the only ones we can trust in this city – we want to pass the power on to you. Ganda, as we said yesterday, you'll take charge of the affairs of the library as the Administrator ... I think that's even better than being the youngest Guardian in history, which was your dream back then. I'm sure that you will turn the library into a true palace of knowledge and science."

Then Harry glanced at Klak, who nervously pushed his glasses up his nose as if he already suspected what would happen to him.

"And Klak," Harry said, suppressing a grin. "We want the citizens of Alexandria to elect a mayor soon. And we think you should run for this position. Something tells us that you have a good chance of winning."

"Huh?" Ganda asked eloquently. "But what will your task then be? Yesterday you seized power. Don't you want to wield that power?"

"We're not made for the trivial problems of day-to-day business," said Harry. "We like to leave that to more competent people. We'll be content with giving hints now and then about what we think could be done better…"

"And what will be your position then?" asked Klak. "Your titles?"

"Oh, I'm sure that we'll find something suitable…"

* * *

_September 20, 2009 – 10:12 am – Library of Alexandria, Meeting Room_

"Ah, finally, our esteemed Principes", Ganda scoffed. "First citizens you may be, but you're too late. Had too much fun in bed, eh?"

Klak blushed deeply at her words, but Harry also saw a light pink glimmer on Daphne's cheeks as they sat down in their seats. He didn't know if Ganda was just joking around, but they actually had a lot of fun that morning, not just in bed. At least Daphne had managed to comb her hair in a hurry and pull her gold robe over her nightgown before running to their daily meeting with Ganda and Klak. Together with her diadem, Daphne now looked truly regal. They had decided on the title of Principes – officially, of course, the citizens of Alexandria had given them this title – but de facto they were king and queen of Alexandria – and above all Daphne was his queen.

Daphne gave him a warm smile – damn, she got more beautiful every day – before turning to their friends.

"Please forgive our delay," she said. "In turn, we want to present a special idea before we start with the other administrative matters. Namely, we want to modify the Search Balls so that you can not only search for specific terms and the location of the books but also access the knowledge of the books themselves."

"But that's madness!" Ganda called. "It would take millennia to –"

"You forget how powerful magic can be," Harry interrupted her.

"But such powerful magic doesn't exist!"

"Let us worry about that," said Harry with a smile. "We're confident that we can do this ... all over the world there are and will be desperate children like us. The knowledge of this library shall be the fire with which these children can kindle their light."

"Library and fire… you're entering very dangerous terrain, Potter," Ganda said, before pulling up her flews and cackling, "But I like your cheesy dream. Okay, let's start…"

* * *

_December 20, 2010 – 10:46 am – Library of Alexandria, Meeting Room_

"…all in all, we're right on schedule," concluded the Faun with evident pride. "Mass production can start next week, and the first balls can then be sold next month as soon as they pass our quality checks, which I don't doubt at the moment."

"Thank you, Master Tumnus," said Harry. "We're very pleased with your report. Great work."

"My pleasure, Princeps Harry," said Master Tumnus with a reverent nod before turning to the others. "Princeps Daphne, Administrator, Mayor, it's been an honor, as always." With that, the Faun left the meeting room.

"Excellent," said Ganda with a long yawn. "Is there anything else? Otherwise I would like to go back to bed…"

"With great power comes little sleep," Harry laughed. "Why do you think we've delegated so much power to you?"

Before Ganda could go for Harry's jugular – her eyes were already glowing menacingly – Daphne came to his aid. "We actually have to discuss something," she said calmly. "I'm afraid we have to expand Grimalkin Lane to create living space for all the new residents. Klak, you said you already had plans made?"

Klak groaned. "Yes. The tunnel work alone will be a nightmare..."

While Klak was complaining loudly about the inherent problems and imponderables of construction work, Harry stepped at his wife's side, grabbing her waist so he could hold her close.

_"Is that boring you to death as well?" _he asked her. _"Maybe all this was a mistake..."_

A slight smile crept around the corner of Daphne's mouth. _"It's too late for that now, don't you think? We probably should have expected it ... But what really shocked me is that we've somehow become so popular that people want to move to our city. When did that happen?"_

"_But it's a nice change, I think_," Harry said. _"But it doesn't matter if we're hated or admired, because I would be happy anyway … because I have you by my side, Daphne. You're the sun in my life that makes me wish night never set again."_

"_Oh, Harry, you're so cheesy," _Daphne chuckled. _"But you deserve a reward..."_

And with that she took his head in her hands, bringing her soft lips to his, while Harry's hands stroked her back, both united in a loving kiss that made them forget everything else around them.

"I hate when they do that," Ganda growled.

* * *

_February 4, 2011 – 1:15 pm – On the steps of the Great Library of Alexandria_

A huge crowd of witches, wizards, and magical creatures of all kinds had gathered in front of the stairs to the library, at the top of which were Harry and Daphne, dressed in their most festive robes. The eyes of the crowd, however, were not on them, but on three figures who slowly climbed the steps –Albus Dumbledore as well as Nicolas and Perenelle Flamel.

Under the flashing light of the reporters, the three guests reached the last step and were now standing in front of Harry and Daphne, who gave them a slight smile. Harry was curious to see how this visit would go, after all, they hadn't seen Dumbledore since the fight in Gringotts – he had visibly grown older, but was still full of life.

"Principes of Alexandria," said Dumbledore in a solemn voice, "I humbly ask permission to enter the Great Library."

For a moment Harry was puzzled until he remembered that Dumbledore had gotten barred many, many decades ago. But the past was in the past.

"Permission granted, Professor," he said. "Welcome to Alexandria. I'm glad to see you. You too, of course, Mr. and Mrs. Flamel."

With that, Harry and Daphne stepped aside to let the guests into the library when suddenly a loud voice cut the air.

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter," shouted a reporter who ran quickly up the stairs, "I'm Dennis Creevey from the British Daily Prophet. An interview, please! Our readers –"

Before Harry could react, Daphne whipped around and pointed her wand at the reporter, her eyes seething with anger. "We already had more than enough of your so-called newspaper, Mr. Creevey," she hissed – and with a quick flick of her wand a huge eagle suddenly appeared in the air, grabbing the petrified Creevey by the shoulders and flying away with him until they disappeared on the artificial horizon.

"Goodbye," Daphne said before turning back to Harry and the other guests, flicking her long blonde hair behind her, a smug smile on her face.

Meanwhile, both amused laughs and startled screams rang out from the crowd in front of the stairs, but there was no major unrest. The Alexandrians knew their rulers well enough to know how stupid the reporter had been.

Grinning, Harry took his wife's hand. Maybe they were too resentful, but that could not be changed now. They felt how they felt – and right now they felt a deep dislike for the Daily Prophet and the other British newspapers.

"I hope he's fine," Perenelle said quietly.

"Don't worry," Daphne waved off. "He's a wizard, he'll be okay."

"Where did you send him?" Harry asked.

Daphne shrugged. "Who can say for sure? The Sahara is big…"

"Children", Nicolas muttered, shaking his head. "I entrusted my stone to such children..."

"Are you not satisfied with what we've used the gold for?" Harry asked. "We kept our side of the bargain."

"Yes, you kept your promises, but you still have a lot to learn..."

There was silence for a moment before Dumbledore spoke for the first time since he was greeted. "My apologies if I interfere in this very interesting conversation," he said, "but since we're on the subject, you could have achieved your noble goals without taking control of Alexandria. Why didn't you just give the gold to your confidante, the esteemed Administrator Ganda, to make the progress you intended?"

Harry and Daphne exchanged a brief look before they both started laughing.

"We could of course have done that," Harry replied with a laugh, "but we're not selfless enough for that ... and we wanted to create a home for ourselves."

"And did you?" Dumbledore asked. "Have you found a home here?"

"Yes, Professor, we did," Harry said, returning Dumbledore's gaze firmly, while Daphne squeezed his hand.

At his reply, a slight smile appeared on Dumbledore's face. "I'm ... I'm glad to hear that," he said softly.

"And we're not the only ones who have ended their wandering," said Daphne suddenly. "Our mutual friend is also reunited with her family. I thought you might be interested in that..."

"Thank you, Daphne. I'm glad to hear that too…" Dumbledore said, before suddenly straightening his shoulders and lifting his head. "Well, all right then," he said, "please show us around. I don't know about you, Nicolas, Perenelle, but I haven't been here in ages. Crystal balls are all well and good, but there's nothing like the feel of leather and parchment in your own hands…"

* * *

_December 25, 2013 – 11:24 am – House of the Mercier Family, Normandy_

Daphne and Astoria exchanged smiles as they watched Émile and Louis unwrap the presents that Dobby and Kreacher, dressed as Santa Clauses, had brought them. In recent years, the Potter and Mercier families had celebrated Christmas together. And so it came about that Harry and Daphne sat together on a couch, heads leaned together, opposite them on another couch Astoria and her husband Thomas.

Daphne noticed how her sister kept stroking her belly, which had already bulged significantly. Astoria was expecting her third child, while she and Harry had not yet had any success. However, for a few days now Daphne had had a strange feeling as if a cozy fire was burning inside her. Instinctively, she also stroked her belly. There was nothing to be seen yet, but she was sure that a child was growing inside her. Soon they would become parents too. Mother and father.

Suddenly Harry turned his head to her, a bright glow in his eyes. Damn soul bond! She'd wanted to surprise him! But Harry simply smiled at her with his goofy smile before kissing her crown and tightening his grip on her even more. Stupid boy. Nonetheless, Daphne let out a happy sigh, snuggling closer to his warm body.

"Aunt Daph, Uncle Harry!" Louis suddenly called, in his hands the wooden train they had given him. "Will you play with me? Please, please, please!"

Laughing, Daphne and Harry rose from the couch, exchanging an amused look with Astoria and Thomas.

"Of course, sweetheart," said Daphne. "We'd love to play with you."

* * *

_September 28, 2014 – 10:02 pm – Alexandria Magical Hospital, Maternity Ward_

"Oh, Daph, she's beautiful," Astoria said as she handed her baby to Daphne.

Her baby! Daphne still couldn't believe it. She and Harry had a daughter!

Gently, her fingers slid over the baby's round face in her arms. Next to her, Harry looked down at mother and daughter. Both him and Daphne had tears of joy in their eyes.

"Hello, Lilian," Daphne whispered. "We're your mummy and daddy. You'll have a life full of love and warmth, we promise you..."

* * *

_October 31, 2014 – 11:16 am – Godric's Hollow Cemetery _

"Hello, Mum and Dad," said Harry, kneeling down in front of the white tombstone, Daphne's hand on his shoulder. "I know I haven't been here in a long time, but until recently the political situation in Great Britain was a bit tricky for Daphne and me. But that has now changed, so we can visit you more often now. We've already visited Remus and Sirius. They were buried here in the cemetery too, but you probably already know that…"

He reached into his jacket pocket, taking out a photo.

"You're now grandparents, Mum and Dad," he continued, showing the tombstone the photo. "Daphne gave birth to our daughter less than a month ago, but you probably already know that, too. We gave her the name Lilian, which we found beautiful and in remembrance of you, Mum. And she has the same black hair as you and me, Dad, but hopefully she'll have her mummy's eyes. She didn't accompany us here as she is still in Alexandria, where we now live. We didn't want to travel with her, but don't worry, Dobby is watching her. Lilian ... she's our little angel, I ... I wish so much that you could've met her... "

Harry felt tears welling up but didn't fight them. Immediately Daphne also knelt down to take him in her arms and just be there for him, as she had for many, many years.

...

When they left the cemetery after more than an hour, Harry felt as if he had been freed of a great burden. He knew that his parents loved him and watched over him in heaven, but he now had a family of his own to look after. And he wouldn't let his daughter ever feel alone or unloved. The future would be better than the past, he would make sure of that.

_"We'll both do," _said Daphne, lovingly squeezing his hand. _"Lilian will be so very loved ... Is there anything else you want to do in England?"_

_"No, not for now," _Harry replied. _"Let's go back home."_

Yes, they had a home.

It was a good feeling.

* * *

**Next Chapter: **Epilogue


	41. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, we have come to the end of this journey. And I say journey, because it was one for me, for the characters, and hopefully for you, the readers, too. Thus, many thanks to everyone who has accompanied me to this point, and special thanks to my beta reader Verlor, who has checked all the chapters since chapter 13 (over 225,000 words in total)! Even if the quality has probably not always been consistent, I'm very proud to have finished such a long story, and I also think that my writing style has improved over the course of the last year. Regarding the future: I definitely have ideas for more stories, but unfortunately I now have a lot less time to write. So unfortunately I cannot say when there will be something to read from me again. Anyway, here is a short epilogue for our two birds and monsters (I prefer the first option). Cheers! :)

**Epilogue**

A light breeze played with Daphne's strands as she let her gaze slide over her surroundings, water shimmering red in the light of the setting sun. It wasn't the sea she had thought of so many years ago when she and Harry had seen the shooting stars in the Room of Requirement. Even so, all her wishes had come true, the pain and despair from her previous life long forgotten.

Lost in thought, she stroked her bulging belly before she suddenly felt a wet dog's snout on her hand, bringing her back to reality. Smiling, she looked at their German shepherd, Fang, who did not leave her side since she was pregnant again. It was her first pregnancy that Fang witnessed, and she was deeply moved by his behavior.

Then Daphne heard shouts behind her. She turned around to see Harry stepping out of the house with their four-year-old daughter Lilian on his shoulders, both waving at her. A cozy warmth spread inside Daphne, while she smiled happily at them, the people she loved and by whom she was loved, her family. Moments like these made her wonder why on Earth she had once thought that life was not worth living.

* * *

When Harry stepped next to his wife, noticing her dreamy smile, he returned it from the bottom of his heart. However, before he could say anything, a shrill voice rang out over his head.

"Daddy, daddy," Lilian called, "put me down."

Laughing, Harry followed his daughter's instructions and put her down, where she immediately began to play with Fang, squealing with joy. Harry then turned back to the beaming Daphne.

_"You were gone so suddenly," _he said while kissing her gently on the lips.

_"The sunset was just so beautiful,_" Daphne replied. _"I wanted to see it from outside. And I have the feeling that the smell of the sea calms our son."_

"_You think it's going to be a boy?"_

"_Of course, we still need a cute little Harry Junior."_

"_All names except that, please!"_

They both laughed amused when a sudden tail of light lit up the sky.

_"There, a shooting star," _said Harry, pointing to the falling star that was burning up in the sky. _"Make a wish, Daph."_

"_I can't, Harry. I'm perfectly happy."_

Smiling, Harry wiped a strand of hair from Daphne's face, around them laughter, dog barks, and the sound of the waves. _"So am I, Daph,_" he said. _"So am I."_

Indeed, everything was perfect.

**The End**


End file.
